


ATLOP: Trial by Fire

by WardofWinters (QoLife)



Series: To Make a Legend [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Percy, Book One, Chapters start short but get long, Child Percy, Clever Percy, Complete, Confused Everyone, Everyone is confused by his parent, I change canon explanations for things, I'm updating the tags as I write, Pagan!Percy, Percy decides hes a waterbender, Smart Percy, The quest is fun, Triton (Percy Jackson) is a Good Sibling, Updates once a week on mondays, cute percy, i'll add characters as i go - Freeform, it goes wonderfully, little percy at the start, second book out, sorta - Freeform, waterbender percy, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 181,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QoLife/pseuds/WardofWinters
Summary: Percy was having a normal day at the beach, until he decided to try to waterbend like Katara from his favorite show.Problem is, he succeeds. Now he has to figure out how to waterbend, and keep the normal people from finding out they have a waterbender in their midst.Finding out he's actually a child of Poseidon will probably explain a few things.(Used to be named Avatar: The Legend of Percy)
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Oceanus/Tethys (Percy Jackson), Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Triton
Series: To Make a Legend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932946
Comments: 3997
Kudos: 3102
Collections: Storycatchers' Stories of the sea, The Greatest Percy Jackson Fics





	1. The Boy in the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Percy is actually adorable and is gonna be so badass later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue <3
> 
> Edited: 1/9/21
> 
> Come yell at me on my tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

Little Percy Jackson's life changed one day when he was eight years old.

The catalyst for this change was simple, a TV show called Avatar: The Last Airbender.

It might seem strange that a show could change Percy's life, but it did. Without this show things would have gone very differently.

It was without a doubt the coolest show ever! Percy was certain of that.

Aang (the main character) could control all the elements (air, water, earth, and fire) doing something called bending. It was awesome (especially the water bending). Aang was the Avatar and it was brilliant, he was so strong but also really nice. Despite that he wasn't Percy's favorite character.

Percy's favorite character in the whole show was without a doubt Katara.

Katara could do amazing things with water! More than even Aang. She could stop the rain, or make a tsunami, or make ice daggers, or heal with water, or slice up her enemies or make bridges or or or… She was just amazing. She was fierce and strong and emotional and really loved her mom (Percy really loved his mom too).

Percy wanted to be able to do all the cool waterbending like her. Katara was his absolute favorite character ever, and after this fateful day she also became his role model. 

You see, on this day Percy was at the beach, Montauk, with his mom. It was a lovely day, the sun was bright, the water was perfect (though it always seemed to be for Percy) and Percy was playing in the waves after making a sandcastle.

Today he got to watch the finale of the whole Avatar show, and it was amazing. He loved it so much.

Katara had trapped Azula and beat her and it was incredible. He loved how she'd just... frozen them, then used that cool breathing trick (was that an airbender thing?) and tied Azula up in chains. Best thing ever. And then she even healed Zuko!

He wished he could do what Katara did with the water, being a waterbender like her would be a dream come true.

Percy swung his arm out, lost in his daydreams and imagined the water sweeping out and rippling over in a wave like Katara did in the show. Curling over and crashing down in wide arc, he nearly screamed when the wave _did it_. 

He stared at the water but it was just lapping gently at his feet, no longer moving as he commanded. 

He slowly reached out, and pushed, trying to copy that first move Katara learned. 

Nothing happened the first time.

He narrowed his eyes and pushed harder, imagining the water flowing back and holding there for a moment.

His eyes widened when the water seemed to push back, no longer reaching his feet.

Did he imagine it?

He narrowed his eyes, no way he imagined it.

Did that mean that he was-

Could he be a-

He needed to test more. What did Katara do when she was learning bending?

The first thing was… push and pull the water to make that little wave thing. That’s what Katara said in the waterbending scroll episode.

Percy tried to stand like how he thought Katara did, his feet spread out and standing slightly turned. Then raised his hands and pushed the water.

He focused on the water, willing it to do as he said as he pulled back then gasped in delight when it did.

It was moving! He nearly squealed as he jumped up and down.

Then he realized that he’d stopped doing the movement and the water went back into the normal waves of the sea. He quickly picked it up again. Push and pull, push and pull.

The water was following his movements! This was the best day of his life.

Okay, if he had the first step done…

Little Percy thought for a long moment as to what he was supposed to do next.

He thought it was… streaming the water?

Yeah!

Katara had drawn out some of the water and pulled it into a ballish shape in her hands. Then she'd shaped it?

Okay, he'd start with getting the ball thing.

He focused hard, willing a stream of the water to rise as he raised his hands.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the water rose.

He focused on pulling it to him as he drew his arms in.

Percy beamed when it did it, only to scowl as the water fell when he lost focus.

Okay, he could do this!

Percy played with streaming the water for a good hour, pulling the water in and shaping it as a ball. It took a lot of tries before it would actually keep the ball shape without falling apart but he managed it by the end of the hour. Then he tried to change its shape more. He was just making a star when his mom called for him.

Looking up at her call, he realized it had been a few hours since he'd started. The sun was beginning to set.

Percy lit up suddenly, he could show his mom his waterbending!

“Mom, mom!”

He ran over to her.

“Guess what? Guess what? I’m a waterbender!”

She laughed, ruffling his hair, “Are you sweetie?”

“Yeah! I moved the water! Come look. Look, look, look.”

Percy excitedly dragged his mom to the water, her bright laughter following them.

“Okay Percy, I’m here, show me the waterbending.” She smiled gently at him, her currently sea green eyes sparkling.

Percy let go of her hand and focused on the water, carefully moving his hands up, he lifted a strand of the water, then pulled it to him, sticking his tongue out as he shaped it like a star.

He beamed up at his mom and faltered at her pale expression.

“Mom?”

She stared at the water in his hands with her eyes wide and her mouth open in horror.

“Mom? What’s wrong?”

The water fell from his hands with a splash.

Her expression tightened, “Percy, how did you do that?”

He blinked, “I just copied Katara. I’m a waterbender!”

She swallowed hard.

“Ah.”

"Mom?" He whispered in confusion.

She gently grabbed Percy’s hands, “Percy, I need you to promise me you’ll never do this in front of others.”

Percy blinked, “What? Why?"

“It’s not safe Percy, you have to promise me.”

He nodded slowly, frowning slightly.

He didn’t want to not waterbend, he was a waterbender! He wanted to show everyone! But mom looked so serious and scared…

“Okay mom, I promise.”

She let out a breath. “Okay. Okay. Let’s, let’s eat dinner now, okay?”

“Okay, can I practice more waterbending later though?”

She grimaced, staring down at him in worry. “Yeah, sure, as long as you always make sure no one sees you.”

He beamed up at her, at least she wasn't stopping him altogether.

This was going to be amazing.


	2. The Painted Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy learns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned for this to be out last Monday, but unfortunately I'm taking a three week calc course + public speaking and don't have as much time to write. Next chapter should (hopefully) be out by next Monday as well. I'm already partly done so hopefully it goes faster.
> 
> This chapter is more of a filler chapter, showing how Percy is learning, covering some of the time before Yancy Academy. There's one or two more chapters like this planned before I hit the canon timeline.
> 
> Edited: 1/9/21
> 
> Come yell at me on my tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Percy was learning waterbending.

He knew his mom said he had to be careful, and he didn’t think she wanted him to use it much, but he had to! He was a waterbender!

It was just like Katara, having to hide her bending to protect herself and her home. He could do the same, though unlike Katara he didn't know who was a threat to him.

It didn't matter. He would hide, but he would also train. 

After all, unlike Katara, he had easy access to a master.

Katara herself.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

He may have maybe kinda snuck money from Gabe.

But he’d been careful! He’d only taken a few bills, a little at a time, snuck a few from his gambling buddies too. He was smart, like Katara was with her gambling in that episode with Toph.

You’ve gotta be smart and distract them. He’d bring them beers and food, then sneak a few bills when they weren’t looking.

In the end he got enough money to buy the complete Avatar: The Last Airbender video set. And one of the neighbors gave him their old video player, a small one, they got a better one and didn’t need it anymore.

That was really nice of them and he thanked them with cookies he made.

He finally had his teacher, which meant he could learn how to be a great waterbender.

First thing he had to do was take notes, that’s what all the teachers said.

He would figure out what he could do, everything according to Katara, then work on doing it.

He watched the show, then watched it again, then re-watched it once more.

He had a notebook out the whole time and wrote down everything he saw waterbenders doing. He would learn from them all, but especially katara.

First thing he changed was that water was his new favorite drink. It was easy to carefully practice moving the water in the cup without anyone noticing, and he needed every chance he could get to train.

He learned more every time he watched the show, not just the big moves they used. Percy figured out all the little things to do, small bits of waterbending he could practice discreetly that weren't even considered big deals in the show.

Lift the water, manipulate it, spin it, make shapes, see how far he could push it. He practiced freezing the water like Katara could, making ice cubes. He started to practice changing the ice cubes shapes.

Making ice was harder than he expected, so was manipulating it, but he worked hard on it and started to get good at the small objects.

He wondered why he struggled with that but not the other waterbending tricks? He supposed it didn't matter too much, he had plenty of time to practice after all.

He frowned watching the videos, they have to be really quick to do some of it, maybe he should practice running? He made a note to start running every week.

And he needed to learn how to pull water out of the air and plants like Katara learned from the creepy old lady who forced her to learn blood bending.

He wanted to learn blood bending, he knew it was dangerous, but if he used it like Katara, for the bad people, then it would be fine. He would hold off on that for a bit though. It seemed tough.

Of course, in the middle of all his interesting research and learning and practicing, he had to finish the summer assignments, and then… He was gonna have school again soon.

He decided he was going to try and do like Katara, smart in school and a good bender.

School wouldn't know what hit it!

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

School sucked.

The teachers just didn’t appreciate his smarts. He knew he was smart, he was learning from Katara really well!

He could make the water form any shape he wanted to now, and when he showered he practiced controlling the moving water. He was doing good! He could stream it amazingly and move the water around him in cool streams in the shower, even if only one at a time and they were pretty thin.

School was just boring! How was he supposed to pay attention to geography when he could be practicing making a water whip instead!

He scowled, it wasn't his fault that the words wouldn’t work, he couldn’t read it when it was gibberish and he couldn't do math with all the numbers flipping around. Percy kicked a rock on the playground, he hated school.

Ugh, Katara was smart though, she was amazing and smart, he wanted to be smart! He was trying. He swallowed back the tears, ignoring the burning in his eyes.

He was trying so hard.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy huffed, glaring at the paper in front of him.

He had to really work hard to not let the numbers float around and mix everything up. Why did they have to be so close together? He carefully printed the work, and the answer in careful bold writing.

He was going to be an amazing waterbender, and to really be amazing he had to be smart too. Mom said that waterbender’s all worked hard in school, and in the northern water tribe that seemed true (the southern one didn't seem to have a school). It was just annoying, he bet they didn’t have dyslexia like him, and they got to do stuff with their hands! That’s so much easier!

He turned in his test then sat back down to wait for the bell to ring.

He was determined to get at least a B in every subject this year. He could get over an 80 in everything. He was determined.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Practicing his waterbending was hard. His mom always got so worried when she saw him practicing, but there was only so much he could do hiding in his room with a glass of water, or in the shower. He needed more space, a body of water where he could actually work at his bending.

He could do the little water whip (and he'd only broken one glass of water), he could control the shape of the water, turn it to ice and back, coat his hands in it (which seemed important to healing), pull little bits out of the air, dry himself off with a flick of his wrist, and stop the shower water in mid-air, plus control it.

But he wanted to practice the big things!

He wanted to be able to make the octopus! Or make a big wave! Or those spirals of water, or the whips that covered Katara's arms, or the shield, or stop the rain… There was so much he wanted to do, and he couldn’t cause he had to keep it hidden.

He didn’t like it, but he didn’t want to upset his mom.

He would just have to find someplace that no one would notice him waterbending.

The pool? He could make it look like splashes there, or he could try to go the rivers, but they’re dirty… Well, he could go to them and practice waterbending to clean them?

There’s an idea! Just like Katara did with the fire-nation town!

Oh, and he should totally keep a water-bottle with him at all times. Just in case of an emergency (just like Katara's waterskin).

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Cleaning the river was going strangely.

He swore he saw two weird figures in the water. One had wolfish features and a seal-like body. It was kinda scary. Especially their glowing green eyes. The other wore rags and seaweed with a big beard. His (it seemed to be a guy?) appearance wasn’t as scary, but his eyes were angrier.

Neither of the two guys spoke to Percy mind you, and he’d only caught glimpses of them. But they kept reappearing,

He just focused on cleaning the water one day of bending practice at a time.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy learned that the fish could talk. Or maybe he could just understand them?

There weren't many in the rivers, not of fish or other animals. But there were some. And the one’s that were there talked to each other a lot. They'd been gossiping about Percy and his cleaning the river, so he'd responded to one of their points on why he didn't just swim (because he can't breathe underwater). They started talking to him after that. 

He learned a lot about what happened nearby, fish love to talk.

They also made him more determined to clean the river, the fish were thankful.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

It only took Percy three weeks to get the octopus technique down… roughly. It wasn’t perfect, but he could raise the tentacles and sorta control them.

He really liked octopi (though he hadn't met any yet).

The wave tricks were harder, more water to manipulate.

But at least he was getting better at… fine control?

That’s what that wolf-seal guy had mumbled before disappearing again.

Percy guessed that was good, so he tried to practice it more. 

Fine control is apparently small details? He _is_ good at that.

Cleaning the river was hard though. He had started trying to lift the water and filter all the bad stuff out onto the shore.

He didn’t quite get it to work right, too much bad stuff was going back into the river, but he was slowly figuring it out.

The more he worked, the easier it seemed to be too.

Like how Katara went from a little bit of rain stopping to making a huge dome!

He could do this!

Plus, he thought that the weird scary guys in the water were happy, they didn’t glare so much anymore.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy was only able to go to the rivers so much because mom worked late.

He tended to find bits of money in the trash (actually a decent amount) and told Gabe he was working to ‘earn his keep’. It made Gabe happy, and he would give small amounts of the money to Gabe, so Gabe didn’t tell mom.

He felt bad for lying, but he needed to get better! Waterbending was a part of him!

He wanted to do his best, to be as good as Katara.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

It was getting colder now, winter was coming.

Percy was determined to not be bothered by it. Katara wasn’t, she could control the ice and snow.

Though she did wear a jacket…

...

Percy used the money he found in the river (after cleaning it with his super cool waterbender powers) to buy a warm waterproof jacket. 

It did mean that he was nearly out of money now, but he had a good jacket.

That fixed that problem.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

There was a new figure in the river.

The figure didn’t approach Percy, but they also didn’t disappear when Percy looked at them, not like the scary ones.

This one was green. As in, their skin was green. Their hair was black, maybe? They almost seemed blue but... they looked a lot neater than the scary ones, like clean neater. With pearls and cool armor. And you know, two fish tails. It was a mermaid, or merman? Percy guessed they were a he... probably? But the mer... person? They had two tails.

Did all mermaids... people? have two tails and humans just got it wrong? Percy would have to ask Elli the Eel (he still couldn’t believe that was actually the Eel’s name).

But the fancy merperson stayed while Percy was there, too far out for Percy to approach (he hadn’t managed to figure how to move on water like in avatar, his ice wasn’t thick enough yet). Percy decided to ignore them for now, maybe they wouldn’t come back? Percy wasn't sure why they were there in the first place.

Percy cleaned the river more, finding some cool jewelry pieces (wow someone lost a very nice looking ring). He also managed to get the rising wave trick (he’d named it himself!) down at last.

He was happy.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The merman came back.

It was about a good three months of irregular appearances (he was learning big words! He’d got an audio tape of some cool stories to listen too while cleaning the river. Audio tapes were easier then reading.) from the merperson before Percy was approached.

It was also February, and very much cold now.

He’d managed to get his ice float down, it was thick enough to sit on now and he was very proud, and he was starting to get good at maneuvering it. Hopefully he’d still be able to make it when it was warm.

The merperson approached him when he was trying to pull up a partly buried piece of trash.

Percy’s little ice float dipped suddenly.

“What are you doing?”

Percy blinked, turning to the voice that caused his ice float to dip.

The merperson had come up to him and was leaning on the edge.

“Um, I’m trying to clean the river?”

The merperson studied him.

“Why?”

Percy frowned, thinking.

“I just wanted to practice waterbending, but the river’s really dirty and it’s not nice so… I just thought… I just thought I’d try to clean it?”

The merperson studied him. Percy felt like he was being judged.

“Waterbending?”

Percy faltered, he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about it. But this is a merperson, that’s not the same is it? Of course, the merperson probably just called it something different. This wouldn’t be disobeying mom, right? This merperson probably already knows all about it.

“You know, controlling the water… It’s called waterbending in the…” Well now he felt like it was childish but, “In the TV show avatar. And it’s basically what I do so…”

The merperson hummed, “In the winter?”

“Well, it’s not gonna get cleaner just because the weather is colder. If I want to clean it then I have to work even when it’s cold!”

The merperson hummed again, their eyes intense.

"What’s your name?”

Percy shifted on his ice floe, “Percy, Percy Jackson.”

The merperson nodded thoughtfully, their lips twisted down.

“What’s yours?”

They blinked, studying Percy again.

“…Triton.”

Percy smiled brilliantly, “Nice to meet you Triton!”

The merperson nodded, still studying Percy intently.

“Nice to meet you as well… Percy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triton popping in like he was planned alksdna.


	3. The Sea Scroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrolls and learning, it's time to delve into the knowledge of the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another more choppy chapter, they’re covering about a year a piece right now, just giving you an idea of what he’s doing and how his powers are coming along, plus showing the other little things that change.
> 
> Edited: 1/9/21
> 
> Come yell at me on my tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Triton didn’t come often, Percy would sometimes not see him (he said he was a guy, he sounded rather pleased that Percy had to ask though, apparently there are mer that aren't guy or girl, they usually go by mernix) for weeks at a time. But he always came back. He wasn’t super talkative, but he was surprised the time he was gone for a month and came back to see Percy able to make a dome around him to walk into the water.

Percy asked him if he was named after the Greek God Triton (his mom gave him some audio books on the myths, they were cool). Triton seemed to find that funny but didn’t answer.

Percy shrugged and worked hard to master the tricks that Katara used.

Unfortunately, he was running out of stuff to clean up in the river. The water still ran dirty, from the other parts of the river. But there wasn’t much stuck in the dirt and most of this area of the river was clean.

The problem was that it was the only part of the river that was hidden from view. He didn’t know what to do about the issue.

Triton was no help the time that Percy asked, just said that Percy should focus on improving his skills, said he needed to learn how to use a trident.

Percy didn’t get Triton. He seemed to focus on weapons a lot, especially tridents.

Percy still let Triton teach him how to use a trident though, one Percy made out of ice (Percy took every opportunity to practice his powers).

It only took him a week to figure out how to shape it. It was very weak at first though.

Percy was getting better at making the ice sturdy, now it could take a few hits.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

It was nearly summer so Percy no longer needed his warm jacket. He hid it in the back of the closet, where Gabe wouldn’t find it.

The air was growing warmer again, and Triton seemed busier.

He didn’t really explain his job, but the fish called him prince and lord, so Percy figured he was an important merman.

Percy kind of missed him when he was gone though, he was Percy’s only real friend.

Plus, Percy had gotten expelled again. School sucked.

Triton had been unimpressed, but for once not with Percy.

Percy was expelled for pulling the wrong lever over a shark tank. But the guide had pointed him to the lever. Triton thought they ought to fire the guide. Who had problems with sharks anyways?

Percy was glad Triton sided with him. He was a good friend.

Percy's only friend.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton said he would be really busy for a while, but he didn’t want Percy to slack off. Apparently there were some big things going on, plus it was now storm season so there were things to deal with about the storms. 

Percy wondered about what they did during storm season, Triton was a bit vague.

He gave Percy four books while he was gone though. They looked really cool, old and with hard coral covers. The pages inside weren't like any paper Percy had seen before, Triton called it tepote.

They were also written in a language Percy didn’t understand and they only had a few pictures.

Triton also gave him a dictionary scroll when Percy said that.

Apparently, they were written in a language of the sea, Halmaheran. Percy was expected to be able to do basic conversations in it by the time that Triton got back.

Percy now had lots of summer homework.

Yay.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy was starting to figure out more fighting tricks for his waterbending, making blades of ice and controlling them.

He could perfectly control up to six at once right now, and more shakily control up to fourteen.

He was determined to get perfect up to twenty.

He was also getting a better sense for the water, it had been a year since he figured out he was a waterbender, the same amount of time that it took Katara to become a master. With a master like Katara to emulate, and not much else to do, he’d improved pretty well.

He still couldn’t control things nearly as quickly or instinctively as Katara, he was no master yet, but he would get there. Practice makes perfect.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The scrolls turned out to be really interesting, and Halmaheran was actually really easy to understand. Percy didn’t know why, but he wasn’t complaining.

The language felt natural, like he’d always known it and just hadn’t realized. He didn’t even need the dictionary after a few weeks.

He wasn’t sure he was pronouncing the words right mind you. But he was sure Triton would help with that.

The first scroll talked about sea etiquette. Apparently it was very different from land etiquette, though Percy didn’t know much about that either.

Apparently merpeople don’t bow, they place their hand a certain way, twisting their fingers in different ways depending on the rank of the person. There were a lot of handmotions to learn, but Percy did his best to practice them all. 

It kinda reminded him of sign language, or at least what he thought it might be like. Each motion had a meaning after all.

Maybe he should learn sign language at some point?

He made a note of it.

Back on track, turns out the tails have meaning too. The sleek ones are merpeople with weaker magic, but more strength. The sleeker it is, the less magic. The more flowy and pretty and patterned the more powerful they are in magic, but they're also slower and tend to be physically weaker.

That is how it works usually at least, there are ways to balance it and some mers theorize that it is the use of magic that actually influences the tails, and apparently that would only apply to those mers that fall under the classic fish style tails. There was also a note that some say that the tails are just hereditary, and thus have no connection to magic.

The author of the scroll says the tails definitely have a connection to magic though, and most with flowy tails are slower swimmers and weaker physically, but more powerful in magic.

It might also be that they make up for the weaker physical abilities by improving their magic though.

But going by this theory, Triton has a bit of flowyness to his tail, so he has some magic, that was so cool!

He wondered what kind of tail he would have if he were a merman.

…

Percy decided to make a tail out of water.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Making a tail out of water didn’t work.

It was very disappointing.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy decided that summer was nice, even if Triton wasn’t there.

He had more time to practice his control over water. He was also getting to work on his ice control more. It took a lot more work to make the ice in the summer, and more focus to keep it frozen, but he was managing.

Ice was the best for fighting, so he wanted to get really good at it. Triton put lots of emphasis on fighting after all.

He wished he’d practiced more snow stuff in the winter, that was bad planning on his part, but his ice was doing pretty good. Next winter he’d practice with the snow. He made a note of it.

He was going to be the best waterbender ever!

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The second scroll was Percy’s favorite.

It talked about the magics of the sea.

The Siren’s song was so cool! Percy hoped he could learn it someday, he was a waterbender and all, that’s practically of the sea, right?

There were some really cool magics.

Purification, that would really speed up cleaning the river. It was on Percy’s list to learn more about.

Speaking of, he made a list, of everything he wanted to learn more about. The sea was so cool!

Anyways, Percy really liked Purification. It can clean basically anything. Get rid of grime and dirt and pollution. It was also apparently a super hard to learn magic. Most that could use it channeled the power into sand dollars. Which Percy thought was super cool still.

Then there was healing. Like what Katara could do.

Percy was determined to master that someday, though he hadn't really put much work into that yet.

Maybe he should start trying? He wasn’t sure how. Maybe wait till Gabe gets angry with him again then try?

Well, controlling the sea currents was cool. Apparently more advanced and bigger in scale and not something he’d be able to learn for a while.

He paused looking down at the river.

…

Well, river currents would be easier right?

…

Yeah, he should try that.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

So, controlling river currents was hard.

He’d probably need a lot more practice before he could do that reliably.

…

Or at all.

…

Yeah, he’d come back to that.

Anyways, next on the list of magic types…

Prophecy. Apparently, a lot of the oracles and seers were from the sea. Nereus being a well-known one (though He's a God and thus doesn't really use magic because Gods don't need magic but in theory the idea is similar). That was cool.

Then… Siren’s song.

Viewed as the most powerful of all the magics because it’s singing that controls people and the strongest singers can even affect nature. It can also be used to strengthen the other magics.

That sounded cool.

…

Would he need singing lessons for that? He should learn that, it might be useful.

Okay, so maybe he wanted to learn everything.

He wondered if he’d be any good at the magics. Well, he would try regardless.

He decided to ask Triton for more books on sea magics.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Trying healing wasn’t fun in the end. Gabe got mad when Percy brought less money back that day.

It didn’t end well for Percy.

He limped back upstairs, being as quiet as he could as he slipped into the bathroom. Turning on the shower was hard, his hand kept slipping and it was tough to grip the handle. 

His head was swimming from the hard hit that Gabe had given him. Maybe some water could help? At least it would clean off the blood.

He got the shower shower on and almost fell over taking his clothes off.

He paused to breathe, holding the edge of the sink before he shakily stepped into the shower.

The instant recovery from stepping into the shower was shocking. He watched quietly as his blood spiraled down the drain.

His mind was already clearing, and he felt more in control, though also more tired.

Well, at least he knew he could heal.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

He moved on to the third scroll.

Ugh, history.

At least he can read this. The letters don’t move around so it’s already better than English.

He reluctantly read through the history, at least until he realized that it was practically fantasy.

Like, it was super dry, but also really interesting if you ignored the boring phrasing.

The different merpeople grouping and sectors. How they fought each other and argued over land. How Poseidon, King of the Seas, had to step in on some fights to prevent wars, and step back in others because apparently it wasn't his to control. It was super interesting to read about how the different merpeople worked together and fought each other. There seem to be a lot of rivalries and alliances.

He thinks its pretty similar to on land with all those countries fighting each other, but more interesting cause it’s in the ocean and fish fight too.

One of the major generals in one of the wars was a shark! And an octopus was recognized as one of the most vital spies. And even minnows got praise for their help in one of the wars, the war of the Perlisn Caves (they were battling over the sparkling crystal caverns that are said to hold the heart of the Ocean, Percy wasn't sure if that was fantasy or not).

Percy really liked this history.

Why couldn’t land history be that interesting?

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy decided to try to ask the beings he saw sometimes if they could bring more trash towards him.

It was… something.

They disappeared whenever he tried to approach, and whenever he tried to talk to them, and whenever he so much as looked at them.

He had to get clever.

He tried sending a note to them, using the water, they ignored it and disappeared again.

He tried leaving out cookies with a note beside them. They were left untouched. That was insulting, he’d made them himself, he’d even left out the blue dye!

He went to the bottom of the river and found out something cool. Apparently, he could breathe underwater… Who knew?

That was fun to find out and distracted him for a good three hours.

He finally got back on track and arranged some trash in a message. Hopefully they would see it.

He came back the next day to see that the river was back to being absolutely filthy. Right back to where he started.

He rolled up his sleeves with a grin, he could do this.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The fourth scroll was stories. He thought that they were children’s stories but they were really fun. 

He really liked the story of the mermaid that became human because she was betrayed. The poor mermaid was just trying to enjoy her time on land, but another jealous mer betrayed her and cursed her so she couldn't turn back. Then they set humans on her to kill her.

She survived though, and became really powerful later. She didn't stay stuck as a human, she regained a mer form, though never the same as what she original had. She used the Siren's Song to regain her mer form, then plotted revenge on the one that betrayed her. She was really amazing, and powerful. He wasn't sure what happened next but he hoped she got the revenge she wanted. 

Betraying a friend was really the worst thing you could do and they deserved to pay for it.

Another story was about the merman that fought the sea serpents of the deep oceans in order to save his love the prince of the southern seas from the shining mer who kidnapped him was so cool! He was so brave and they really loved each other.

Percy hadn't realized two guys could love each other, but then he didn't realize you could be anything other than a boy or a girl either until Triton told him that. He still has a lot to learn!

There was also the really cool story about the young mermaid that escaped from her aunt, who was a bad mermaid trying to take over the kingdom from the princess. After she escaped she caught the eye of the princess and of one of the generals who was aiding the princess in defeating the evil aunt. They all fell in love and the mermaid ended up giving them the information they needed to defeat the evil aunt. They defeated the aunt and then got married. It was amazing, they were all so loyal to each other. He really enjoyed it. 

The stories were really fun, he wondered if there were more? He hoped so.

Reading was actually enjoyable when he didn’t have to figure out which letters went where.

Maybe he could write his notes in Halmaheran? 

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The summer was a lot of cleaning alongside his reading. He was getting a lot faster now though.

He knew more about controlling the water, plus he could breathe underwater now (could he always do that?) so he didn’t worry about going under so much.

Though the filthy water was a bit hard to breathe in, it wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it would be. The water around him looked so filthy he wondered how the fish could breathe in it, but he also wasn't struggling much. There didn't seem to be anything too dirty in the water when he breathed in.

It was almost like the water was cleaner just around him than everywhere else in the water haha.

…

OH!

Okay, so maybe he could do that purification stuff. He just had no idea how it would work.

That was good to know at least.

He continued to clean.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton came back near the end of the summer. Refused to talk to Percy unless it was in Halmaheran.

It was actually fun, and a good excerise.

Percy was getting better, though Triton had to correct his pronunciation sometimes still. Percy learned through reading the words so he sometimes messed it up.

Triton didn't seem to mind correcting him though.

He liked it, it was nice to share something with his friend. Even if Triton acted really weird when he’d told him that Triton was a great friend.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton asked when Percy’s birthday was.

He was annoyed to find out that he’d just missed it, it was a few days before he’d come back. Percy was nine now.

Triton returned only three days later.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton got him a present!

Well two presents, to apologize for missing Percy’s actual birthday.

He asked if Percy had had a celebration. Percy said no, he didn’t have any friends to celebrate with except Triton. And anyways, Smelly Gabe would never have allowed it. His mom did make blue cake though.

Triton seemed angry again.

Percy ignored it for now and opened the presents. He'd only ever gotten presents from his mom before!

His eyes widened.

He now understood, thanks to the books Triton got him, what the significance of a sand dollar was in the sea. It held powerful purifying power and was difficult to make. 

Triton had gotten him two.

He’d treasure them.

Percy carefully put them back on shore, tucking them into his bag. Then he opened the next gift.

He tilted his head. It was a bracelet. He vaguely remembered the book mentioning that bracelets were a gift for those close to you, not strangers or even just casual friends.

It had a piece of coral shaped like a conch shell hanging on the end. That was cool.

It also meant Triton considerd him a close friend.

“I had something more for your birthday planned, you’ll get another charm for the winter solstice.” Triton sounded displeased, but Percy was delighted.

He lunged forward, wrapping Triton in a hug.

“I love it!”

Percy put it on quickly, beaming as it fit him perfectly.

Triton seemed a bit happier then.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy sighed as he stared at his new school. Hopefully this one was better.

Spoiler: It was not better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading@! Don't forget to leave a review, they feed my soul.
> 
> What did you think of the scrolls? What about Triton? Did you like Percy's birthday gift?
> 
> ~~Halmaheran Words~~  
> Tepote=Kelp/Seaweed Paper
> 
> Percy is now 9.


	4. The Green God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More jumping around, just a few more chapters like this before we hit canon timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky you guys, you get it a day early because I have two exams tomorrow and don't expect to be able to post it then. You're welcome.
> 
> Edited: 
> 
> Come yell at me on my tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

Percy was back at the river, lazily twisting the floating trash out of it. He had a new goal for his abilities.

Well, it was a goal he’d had before, but he was now trying to do it.

He was gonna learn how to pull water out of the plants.

Then when he had that down, he was going to learn how to pull water out of air.

To do that though, he’d need plants.

Unfortunately, he was in the middle of a city with not many places to go where he could practice discreetly.

Triton thought he should just focus on honing his current skills and getting better at a trident.

Percy didn’t get his obsession with tridents, but it made him happy, so Percy learned how to use the trident.

It was kinda fun, even if Triton kept kicking his butt.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

He’d found a small hidden area of central park to practice pulling water out of plants. It was… slow going.

He could tell the water was there but pulling it out was hard. He didn’t understand how Katara did it so easily.

Then again, it was the crazy evil blood lady that did it more.

Katara got as powerful as she was in a year, Percy had been training longer and still had a long way to go before he was anywhere near her power.

He figured he was about as strong as mid to late season one Katara.

He could do some things that she couldn’t then, but he also couldn’t do some things she could.

He really wished he had more opportunities to practice controlling ice and snow in larger amounts. His little ice cubes and small ice raft wasn’t enough.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

It took him a nearly a month.

A month of going to central park for a least two hours after school before going back to the river.

A month of trying to pull water out to get nothing for it.

It took so long, so much longer than it took Katara, but he finally, finally, managed to pull water out of a plant.

He stared gleefully at the little orb of water he’d drawn from the bush in front of him.

He did it.

It wasn’t much, and it took forever, but he’d finally did it.

He couldn’t wait to show Triton!

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

It was only 2 months till the winter solstice which Triton said was a big deal.

Percy still didn’t know why, Triton tended to avoid the subject.

Oh well, if it was important he’s sure Triton would tell him.

Percy figured if it was so important he should get Triton a gift. He’d tried asking about Triton’s birthday, but Triton just dismissed it.

Well, if Triton wouldn’t let him get him a birthday present, he’d just have to accept a present on the solstices.

Percy had spent a while looking up the solstices and what their significance was. Apparently it varies across cultures? Did the sea have a specific one? Did Triton go by a specific religions? Is it a land one? Ugh there are so many! On the bright side he also found out about equinoxes, he could use that too for Triton.

He was going to give a present to Triton for all of them.

Take that you dumb merman.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton was suitably impressed with Percy’s ability to pull water out of plants.

But then he gave Percy the job of doing it to specific plants, and discretely, and then to also learn how to take water out of other things, including the very dirt.

Percy decided Triton was a slavedriver.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton beat his present.

Percy couldn’t buy him anything, for one waterproof stuff was expensive, for another Percy was broke. So he’d decided to try and make something.

He ended up making two things, then putting them together.

First he spent awhile using water to erode a sparkly rock he’d found, shaping it into a charm in the shape of the trident Triton uses.

It took a few dozen attempts and over a month (good thing he’d started awhile ago) before he’d gotten one he was satisfied with. It took a lot of practice rocks.

Then he bought some waterproof cords, in green, blue, and yellow (they didn’t have gold). A lot of instruction videos later and he’d managed to weave a bracelet with the trident charm he’d made.

Percy was pretty pleased with it, until Triton handed him his present.

It was a trident charm that Triton strung onto Percy’s bracelet from his birthday.

He had Percy tug on it, and suddenly Percy had a trident in his hands.

“It’s a smaller one, not the one you’ll use when you’re older. You’re too small for a full sized one right now, and it's tradition to give your battle ready weapon once your thirteenth Veruo has passed.”

Percy stared in awe, it was amazing. And storm season? Was Percy getting another trident one day?

The point was though, his present was nowhere near as good.

He gave it anyways, better something bad then nothing at all. He'd make up for it next year.

Triton seemed surprised. Then his eyes widened when he saw it and he stared silently.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s not as good as what you got me and-“

“It’s a bracelet?” Triton asked, interrupting Percy.

Percy faltered, “Um, yeah…”

Triton nodded. Then put it on his wrist, twisting his fingers over it and it suddenly tightened to fit his wrist.

“Thank you, Percy.”

Percy perked up, “Do you like it?”

He nodded, “I do. Did you make it?”

Percy grinned and nodded.

“Words, Percy,” Triton chided gently.

He nodded again, “Yeah I made it! I wanted to use gold thread but I couldn’t find any, so I used yellow.”

“It’s fine, I like it a lot Percy. Thank you.”

Percy beamed.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

School was still boring. It was worse than boring actually.

Triton was giving him extra assignments, myths to read, stories to learn, history to research. Percy was required to know all the branches of sea magics and their strengths and weaknesses.

He had to be able to name all the current generals of all the seas. He had to name the sectional rulers of the seas, Poseidon obviously being the King of the seas as a whole.

He had to know what areas Okeanus ruled over and how to keep safe in His territory.

He had to be able to act like a perfect proper prince when Triton demanded it, able to act as if he’d been raised by sea etiquette.

It was April and Percy was so bored with school. Triton was a much more interesting teacher.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton declared Percy needed to know advanced math and Percy almost flooded the river in response.

It was an accident mind you, but Percy sucked at math and hated it with the passion of a thousand suns.

Triton insisted it was necessary though, for finances and other important matters.

How boring.

On the bright side Triton was able to make it more fun and easier.

Numbers were written differently in Halmaheran. That was great cause it was so much easier for Percy to read Halmaheran. The numbers and letters never moved around like they did in English.

Triton helped teach him, gave him assignments and worked through the tough ones with him.

He went at a slower pace than Percy’s school teachers, but Percy understood it all so much better now. He was even doing better in school, even if he had to keep erasing the Halmaheran numbers and changing them to normal ones.

He forgot sometimes and lost points but… better that then just flunking entirely.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy spent weeks figuring out how to make the sand dollars.

He couldn’t make it quite right, but it was the closest result yet.

He could only make one or two a day, it was exhausting. He tended to break the failures in the river. It was better to purify a little than to just get rid of them entirely.

He gave Triton his best failure though.

Triton's look of surprise that changed to… something else that Percy couldn’t quite identify.

Triton told him it was very good, especially for his age.

Percy was gonna get amazing at the sand dollars, you just wait.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

And he was expelled again. How was it his fault that the saber tooth tiger bones in the museum collapsed.

Just cause he was standing there didn’t mean he did it!

That didn’t stop him from snagging a tooth though cause, come on, it was right there.

Triton was mad at his school again. But it was okay. Percy was used to being expelled.

Triton took the time to drill him in more history and start teaching him about different weapons other than the trident.

And to give Percy more homework.

Wasn’t that exciting?

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Now it was now July and the scary water guys were back. Triton had been around a lot more and they hadn’t been around for months.

They didn’t leave this time when Percy looked at them.

It took him a while to build up the nerves to go over to them.

“What do you want godling?”

…

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah now he begins to learn, Triton won't be happy. Wonder what the repercussions of this could be?
> 
> Also, for real guys be safe during these protests/riots. My city has a curfew instituted, things are getting crazy. Please be safe and take care of yourself.


	5. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he learns some more, but not too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I almost didn't post today, I've been stressing out about Calc and only just finished writing the chapter. This one isn't edited, I'll probably edit it later. But you're still getting your post today :)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments too! They're really the reason I worked so hard to post on time, otherwise I would've just waited till next week.
> 
> Come yell at me on my tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Percy found out something new.

Gods were real.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

It was hours of bugging the two scary figures (whom he now knew were actually the local river deities) to find out information.

Apparently, he was the son of a God. And they suspect he’s the son of Triton, or someone close to Triton.

That would be weird in Percy’s opinion. Triton is a really close friend, like a big brother. And he didn’t even know Percy’s name at first.

How could he be Percy’s dad?

They said they didn’t care.

They weren’t much help in the end.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton was back, and Percy had questions for him.

…

A lot of questions.

He wrote them down.

All six pages of them.

Triton agreed to answer them, but not yet. He said that he couldn’t say too much or Percy would be in more danger.

Percy asked for him to at least tell him what he could. He didn't want to be left in the dark if it could be avoided.

Triton had looked reluctant, but still said he’d take the list and decide which questions were answerable.

He left shortly after but promised to return soon.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy didn’t see the scary maybe gods that told him about the godly world again.

Not even out of the corner of his eye like before.

The fish weren’t much help, they said that the two had decided to hang out in other areas.

One fish said Triton visited them though. Percy wasn’t sure why, did he want to see what they said? Were they friends?

He shrugged and went back to cleaning.

Triton was back before the school year began.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy sat down with Triton, sitting in the water (an area that he’d made sure was clean).

Triton sighed and began talking.

He told Percy about how the Gods came to be. How They rose to power and how they had children that fought for Them. He was taught of ancient grudges and their modern continuations.

He was taught the ancient laws (or the basics at least), imposed by Zeus near the beginning, and what the punishments were for breaking them (apparently they depended on Zeus’s mood, Percy thought that was dumb).

Triton explained how he had suspicions towards Percy’s parentage, but that he couldn’t be sure. And telling Percy would endanger Percy.

Ignorance is protection, for children especially.

Percy didn’t understand, Triton gave him a book on it. Percy swore to read it quickly.

Triton told him he would give him books, but that some of them Percy should wait to read, wait until he was with someone that could take him to a safe place.

When asked Triton explained that there was a camp for Godly children, but that Percy shouldn’t go yet. If Triton was right about his parent, Percy would be in danger there.

Percy agreed, Triton was like a brother to him. Percy trusted him.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The Solstice arrived. Thankfully Percy remembered to get him something, he’d been distracted but still made it.

It was a rock that he’d painted to look like a sea shell.

He tried to fill it with purifying energy, like he did the sea shells and Triton seemed delighted with his attempt. Said that it was hard to do and while it was rough, and apparently would dissipate (apparently that mean dissolve or leave?) soon, doing it was advanced.

Percy was proud.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy’s birthday happened once more and Triton gave him another charm, this one was a pearl.

Triton said it was an emergency pearl. It could be used to escape from anywhere and would bring him straight to Triton.

Getting the general ones was apparently much harder, going to whatever body of whatever you deemed safest was easy? Triton made a personal one so that Percy could reach him in an emergency.

Percy vowed to keep it safe and only use it in the direst of emergencies.

And then Triton revealed his second gift, a book on the Siren’s Song magic.

Percy was delighted.

He got to spend another hour with Triton, swimming around and talking about sea magics. Triton answered a lot of his questions.

Eventually Percy had to go home, back to Gabe, but more importantly his mom. He got blue cake and audio books on the myths and great food!

It was a great birthday.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

School started but Percy was distracted reading the books that Triton gave him. They were filled with the history of sea deities. Apparently, Triton had only giving him books not talking about the Gods of the seas before.

The books explained a lot about the territories of the sea deities, where They reigned, for how long They’d ruled there.

It was cool.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

School was going alright, there was one creepy girl with a weird feel to her. He didn’t know what it was but he avoided her as much as possible.

She did the opposite.

It was stressful.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy decided that he did not like fieldtrips, at all.

It wasn’t his fault the creepy girl turned into some strange being.

He didn’t know what she was, fire for hair, a metal leg and a goat one? She acted like a vampire.

He accidentally exploded all the pipes in the old house they were visiting in his panic and drowned her.

He also ruined everything in the house.

At least no one blamed him for it.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy told Triton about the scary girl, Triton declared he needed to improve on his trident skills and that he needed to get practice in fighting using the water.

Percy almost regretted telling him.

Almost.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy read the book on about the protections children have, and how ignorance was protection.

To know about the Godly world was to open your eyes, and to open you up to viewing in exchange.

Children have an inherent protection, ignorance makes it stronger, but they have it regardless. The more powerful the child, the weaker that protection becomes.

But it also relies on the world viewing them as a child. They need to be at a stage where they rely on others, where someone calls them child and protects them.

He thought that was strange, what if he only had Gabe? Gabe would never treat him like a child. Would that get rid of his protection?

He wasn’t sure, but he was glad he had his mom. She would always see him as her kid, so his protection would probably be strong for a while.

He wondered about the children without family that saw them as a child? Or as their child in need of protection? Did they lose the protection quickly?

Why couldn’t the Gods consider them children and watch over them and that count?

Immortals were confusing.

So were the magic forces that worked around them.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy decided he wanted to get really good at sea magic.

The sea had a higher focus on protecting children apparently. Percy thought it was strange cause lots of animals attacked baby animals, but maybe he was misunderstanding things.

But the sea had spells that could help protect children. Percy wondered if there was one on him. He wondered if he could put it on others.

Triton smiled when he asked and said he needed to learn the runic languages of the sea.

Oh joy.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

It was getting cold again and Percy had his jacket out once more. It was a little tighter on him now though, but not much.

He was very happy.

He’d seen a report earlier that said scientists were baffled by how the river pollution went down!

He was doing good! He was helping!

Maybe not as quickly as Katara had helped that one fire nation town, but he was still helping.

It made him more determined to work.

He wanted to try making more sand dollars now. Making them was hard, but he was so happy when he used his best failure and the water actually felt cleaner.

If he could make a lot of them then the water would be clean much quicker!

And he didn’t even need to hide here to do it, he could just break them all along the river.

Percy was determined to work hard at mastering sand dollars. He would be the best purifier ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a review :) They feed my soul
> 
> Just two more chapters until we reach canon timeline! Percy is 10 right now.


	6. Family of Walls and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy does school stuff, percy does stuff with Triton. Percy is every so clever and figures out who his dad is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So, my calc final went great. Like, super great. I got a 107.5 on the final. Somehow pulled a B+ in the class. I really can’t believe it, but all the suffering paid off.
> 
> In celebration you guys are getting another chapter way early!
> 
> (When I do good you guys get bonus stuff, so hopefully I keep doing good in the classes this summer)
> 
> One more chapter after this and we hit canon timeline!
> 
> Come yell at me on my tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

Sand dollars were a lot harder to make then one would think.

First you had to gather the sand, you couldn’t just make the sand out of nothing. The magic purifying sand dollars aren’t like real living sand dollars. Those ones are alive, the magic ones are made from sand, filled with purifying power the whole way.

Then you had to compress it and shape it. This is where Percy struggled the most.

Compressing it wasn’t super hard, he used the water around him to do that. But shaping it just right, with the proper symbol that stabilizes the magic so that it purifies properly, that was really hard.

If you make it right then the purifying power grows over time, the longer it remains unbroken the more it will cleanse.

Percy’s instead leaked the purifying power, so breaking them immediately was the best that he could do.

He’d finally got one that didn’t quite leak anything, but… it still didn’t feel like the two that Triton gave him.

He kept Triton’s sand dollars carefully locked up. They would build power the longer they stayed whole, so he would hold them until he really needs them.

In the meantime, he would keep working at the sand dollars.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy frowned at the book he was reading.

It was one that Triton had given him, this one was on the lineage of the sea deities.

Half of them are related? How does that work? Isn’t it like… bad? Percy was pretty sure family wasn’t supposed to marry. He didn’t understand it, maybe he could ask Triton.

Once Triton was back. He was very busy again, apparently some other sea deity was causing trouble and Triton had to deal with it.

Percy hummed and turned the page, oh cool a family tree.

He studied it intently. He needed to know people, Triton was insistent on it.

Maybe he was related to Triton?

Percy wrinkled his nose, who would his dad be if he was related to Triton? Maybe Oceanus? From what he understood Oceanus was a Titan and really disliked because of it. He was also fiercely protective of his territory.

Maybe Oceanus was his dad? And that’s why Triton didn’t want to risk sending him to camp? Do they treat half-Titans badly there? That’s not very nice.

Percy frowned, well he’d show them, he’d be the best half-Titan ever!

He should learn more about Titans too! So far he’s been mainly focusing on the gods, but if he’s half-Titan he should know more.

Of course, that might not be it but… why would Triton be worried about him going to camp, if not cause the Titans and gods get along horribly?

That must be it!

Percy would make sure that he’s ready to enter the immortal world when it’s time.

Maybe one day he would get to see his dad. Maybe he could meet other Titans too! How bad could they be?

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy had a dozen books on Titans, and unfortunately, they’re all in English.

Ugh.

Nonetheless he worked hard to read them. They were really boring though.

He didn’t know how they could make myths boring, the books Triton gave him weren’t boring at all, but somehow, they managed it.

Maybe cause they’re mortals and don’t understand?

He learned a lot about the Titans though. Apparently, they did a lot of good, until some dumb prophecy ruined everything.

Percy didn’t think he liked prophecies. Every time they show up in the myths they either make people go crazy, or they end in disaster for at least one person involved.

Percy decided he would be careful about prophecies if he ever got involved in one.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy debated telling Triton that he’d figured out who his dad was, did that make him Triton’s uncle? He decided not to dwell on it.

In the end he decided not to, Triton was working hard to keep him safe after all.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

It was almost December.

Somehow there hadn’t been any more disasters at school, though he was suspicious of a teacher at the school, he swears they have one eye. But a cyclops surely wouldn’t attack him? Aren’t they the children of Poseidon? They’re both of the sea after all.

Percy kept a close eye on the possible cyclops but didn’t say anything or let on that he knew. He figured if they were going to attack they would’ve already. He’d been stuck alone with them a few times already and nothing had happened.

He had more important things to worry about anyways, he needed to figure out what to make for Triton this solstice!

He spent a while digging online in the schools library. He needed a good gift that he was able to make.

He was already planning to give two of his best sand dollars, the ones that didn’t seem to leak any power but also didn’t seem to grow either.

He was happy with them but still. Needed. A. present.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy finally figured out what to make Triton!

He found a nice wooden chest cleaning the river (honestly who threw that in the river? It was filled with old dresses that were really tattered.) and he took some of the wood for the project.

The wood had lasted this long after all, it should work for his present.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The solstice arrived and with it, Triton. He only came for a short time, but it was long enough to exchange presents and pleasantries.

Triton gave him a cool stone, it made rainbows!

Percy stared in awe at it, it’s so pretty!

Triton also gave him some drachmas. He said this stone had special protections that would keep his Iris Messages untraceable to most. It should stop any lingering immortal smell as well.

Triton then had to explain what Iris Messages were, but Percy was super happy. Now he could talk to Triton when he’s away too!

Triton kept out doing him.

Percy was getting annoyed by it.

He still gave Triton his two best sand dollars and was thrilled when Triton praised them. He was apparently better than a lot of people who tried!

Percy was glad he spent weeks doing basically nothing else, it paid off.

Even if he still didn’t have it mastered.

Then he gave Triton the other thing he’d made, a hair pin! Carved carefully so the top was shaped like the top of a trident.

Triton seemed pleased with it as well, he thanked Percy for both.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy was focusing on school more now, he still wanted to do alright, but Triton never held it against him when he didn’t. He said it was unfair to expect a child of the sea to learn using the land languages.

Percy was glad that Triton took the time to teach him, he hated to think of what would happen if he hadn’t.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

So, Percy was expelled… again.

This time was definitely not his fault!

He was supposed to be painting part of the mural the school was doing. But he had to help out the totally a cyclops teacher with cleaning the classroom first. By the time he got to the mural the whole area was covered in paint! Like everything! The whole mural, the ceiling, and there were handprints? Percy has no idea how any of that happened but as he was supposed to be working on it no one believed him when he said it wasn’t him.

The totally a cyclops teacher vouched for him, but it didn’t do any good.

Thus, he was expelled… again.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

He spent the time after he was expelled studying more, not school stuff that was boring. He was studying the sea etiquette.

Triton said that if he was good enough at it he might take him to an event.

A small event.

A very small event.

Percy had learned that sea etiquette was precise and detailed and super stressful. One wrong word, one wrong movement or expression could end you.

Ninety percent of the events were toying with each other, you had to be good with words to not get torn to shreds. The whole goal was to one up the other.

Percy had to know the basics of the history really well if he wanted to go, or they’d make a fool of him.

And he did, he really, really wanted to go.

So, he studied hard.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy realized he hadn’t been giving presents at the equinoxes, that would have to be fixed. He missed the spring one already this year but he could do the fall one.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Summer was nearly there, and Triton decided that he was good enough for a small event with a few trusted friends of his.

Percy got his birthday present early this year, a new charm for his bracelet. It was rainbow shaded and really sparkly, a twisty stone that flared out in a cool way at the bottom.

Triton told him to pull on it.

It was a good thing Percy was in the water because he suddenly had tails like Triton.

…

…

HE HAD TAILS!!!!!

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy was calm now, it only took a bit for Triton to calm him down.

It was definitely not him making the water spin like that in his excitement.

Definitely not.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy really liked his tails. They were flowy, much more flowy than Triton’s.

Triton said that it what his tails would be if Percy had been born a merman, Percy thought it was amazing.

The tails meant that he was strong magically!

Percy was even more excited to practice magic now. He knows he can do it, his tails prove it.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy spent the next two weeks practicing swimming with his tails. He crashed into walls more times than he wants to admit.

Percy got pretty good at it he thought, until Triton raced him down the river.

Triton was so fast!

Percy had a lot of fun though, and Triton was grinning when he showed Percy how to flick his tail just so to move quicker.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

They were off to the event… party? Dinner? Percy settled for event.

Percy told his mom he was spending the night with a friend, she was wary but allowed it as long as he was home by noon the next day.

Triton got them to the sea, then led Percy to the event.

The fish were so pretty! And the coral!

Ooh, look at that shark, he gasped, was that an octopus?

Oh wow and that’s a lot of seahorses.

Okay so maybe Triton less led and more dragged, but he got Percy there.

He was smiling the whole way so Percy figured he was having fun.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The event itself was so pretty! The way the underwater lights shone, the glowing fish moving around the large coral ground, the pretty corals and anemones that were all around, the underwater music.

Percy thought it was brilliant.

Triton told Percy to stop gawking with a smirk on his face.

Percy stuck his tongue out maturely, then forced his expression into the “proper princely calm” expression that Triton had drilled into him.

He practiced it in the mirror for hours.

Percy and Triton went down to the event and Percy forced the grin away again, he was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave a review! Thanks for reading.


	7. The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event happens, the last year before canon timeline beings, more family stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got a question for you all.
> 
> I'm doing pretty good at writing chapters ahead of time now, so I'm considering doing chapters twice a week, at least until the end of summer. Would you all like that? Or should I keep it just posting Mondays?
> 
> Anyways, let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

[Mer Percy Here](https://percabeth4life.tumblr.com/post/620859811777691648/miracle-art-of-the-moon-merman-percy-from)

The event was really cool.

Percy stuck with Triton as he was told to. Listening to them talk and trade carefully worded insults? Though they seemed teasing enough.

He managed to keep his cool, and when they talked to him he responded with polite insults of his own.

He wasn’t as good at it as a lot of them, but he decided he’d get better at it.

Triton had lectured him before about his anger getting the best of him, in the sea hiding your intent was too important to let your anger get the best of you. Unless of course you’re powerful enough to get away with it.

Spoiler: Percy was not.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The food was yummy, he really liked it.

There were all kinds of fish, he thinks its like sushi, and some strange seaweed dishes. Triton ate everything first, showing him how to hold the utensils when used, and how to eat it by hand when they weren’t.

There were some teas and the like to drink. Underwater we drink using Taipanu, these sponge things that reject salt water but will hold other liquids.

Percy hid a grin as he watched Triton tear apart one of the guests that had been too blatantly rude to Percy. Of course, Triton was careful about it, sounding perfectly polite while he insulted the mers everything. From the way his tail curled to the tacky hair pieces in his hair. Nothing escaped Triton’s insults.

Percy thought it was hilarious.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Interacting with the other mers was a fun experience, he got to learn a lot about how the manners worked through actual talking. And he learned that insulting a mers tail gets you a lot of hate.

Only one mer had a tail anywhere near as flowy as Percy’s too.

She was nice, with pale green skin and flowy red hair. She showed off some of her magic, twisting the water around her into a mini current that spun little fishies in a circle around her.

Percy watched delighted, until one of the mer asked him to show his magic.

Triton gave him a nod though so he guessed he could.

He swallowed and considered for a moment, maybe….

He raised his hands, then twisted them and spread them apart, the temperature dropping between his hands until he had a block of ice. He sliced his hands down through the water and willed the ice to shift how he wanted it to.

A moment later and the ice was shaped like a fish.

He focused again. This was a trick he’d played dozens of times on a smaller scale in his glasses of water.

It was hard with a small fish, but a big one was even harder.

He carefully swiped one hand, the tail shifted, moving slowly side to side.

After a long moment the fish started ‘moving’ in the water. The tails and fins moving pretty closely in sync as he willed the water around the ice to guide it.

The other mers murmured to each other.

“That’s a difficult bit of magic there.”

Percy glanced at the speaker, a mermaid with Blue hair and deep green skin. Her tail was sleeker than Tritons, she didn’t have much magic it seemed. But she would probably be very dangerous and fast.

“Oh, I suppose so, I do it for fun when I’m bored in class.”

“What!?” Cried a merman in surprise.

Triton was smirking behind them.

“That’s rather impressive, who was your teacher? Surely you must have a skilled Thermomancer as a teacher to have such skills.”

Percy kept a straight face even as he wondered over the word the mer used, Thermomancer? What was that?

“My teachers name is Katara, she’s very skilled in water and ice.”

He couldn’t risk using the term Thermomancer until he knew what it meant.

The mer hummed, “I haven’t heard of her.”

“She likes her privacy, but she’s fairly well known where I come from.”

He’s not lying, loads know who she is.

They nodded, “What part of-“

“Ah,” Triton interrupted, quickly switching the subject to one of the fishes nearby, apparently it wasn’t common around here.

After that the event seemed to wind down. Percy still wasn’t sure what it was about in the first place, but whatever.

Triton led him back towards the rivers, using his magic to speed it up.

Percy was reluctant to return. He liked being here. He liked being able to use his magic freely without anyone judging him for it. He liked being in the sea.

But he’s only half of the sea. His other half is from the land, and he has to go home. He can’t leave his mom.

So, home he went.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The rest of the summer passed in a haze of studying the books Triton shoved into his hands and cleaning the river.

The solstice was a brief respite, he gave Triton a carefully formed Ice box.

As in, a box made of ice. He’d very carefully formed the runes on it that should keep it from melting… hopefully.

Triton seemed to think it was good at least. Percy had also put two more sand dollars into it, they were looking good now!

Triton got him a hair piece, it was made of twisted coral and some small pearls.

Percy loved it, it kept his hair out of his face.

Maybe he should invest in a haircut?

But then he wouldn’t be able to use the hairpin… he’d leave his hair long.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy’s birthday was the only other break in the summer, as usual he went down to the river to see Triton. He was turning eleven now! He was almost a teenager. That was a big deal you know.

Triton gave him a bag.

You wouldn’t think that was cool, except this was a super cool bag. It was a waterbag, like what Katara had.

Apparently, it’s called a waterskin, but that wasn’t important.

The important thing is that this one is linked to the sea! As long as he has the bag he’ll never run out of water!

It was amazing.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

School starting again was the opposite of fun.

The teachers were rude, the students were judgy, and he was ninety percent sure the classrooms pet guinea pig was not a guinea pig.

He just hoped it didn’t try to kill him.

But it was really bugging his senses.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

He talked to Triton about the feeling, Triton was pleased.

He said Percy was sensing magic intent most likely. The guinea pig was probably not a guinea pig, but also not willingly in that form.

Percy had gotten very good at making the sand dollars, they even were starting to slowly draw energy to get stronger over time instead of just staying in statis, or worse the energy fading.

His skills with purification could go to more than water, experts at purification were able to remove the worst of curses.

Percy had read that. Purification and siren’s song were the two sea magics he had the most interest in learning more about. But he didn’t realize it would give him a sense for curses around him.

That was cool, and probably helpful.

Triton got him books on it.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Okay so Percy had zero idea how to change the guinea pig back to… whatever it was before.

On the other hand, he was doing good in class currently.

Triton had gotten him to the current math level, and now Percy could actually work.

English was still horrible, and geography for land stuff sucked.

Why couldn’t they quiz him on sea geography? He had that down!

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy baked food for Triton for the fall equinox, lots of cakes and cookies.

All blue of course.

Triton shared with him.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy decided something just before the solstice.

He really didn’t like his English teacher at all.

He kept saying Percy was doing stuff he wasn’t! He worked really hard on the English homework and rushed to get to class extra early! He swears the teacher gave him a detention for breathing the other day.

Triton suggested he use his training in ‘princely acting’ to try and out do them.

Percy was pretty sure Triton just wanted an excuse to make him practice it more.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy got Triton a stone horse for the Solstice.

He actually found this one instead of making it, but he added some sea runes for protection and safety. He wasn’t sure if it would do much, but maybe it would make Triton’s room a little bit more comfortable.

Triton gifted him with clothes. And while that might sound boring, Percy loved them.

They were clothes in the style of the sea clothes!

Worn by the sea beings that could go on land they were styled the same as the clothes underwater.

Percy had six sets now.

Flowy pants that were super comfortable, made from some kind of silk. Soft shirts in really cool designs that he very much enjoyed, with fun folds and clasps that gave him stuff to fiddle with. They seemed to have a shimmer of scales in them. Triton assured him that it was just to strengthen them.

There were different patterns, and the pants came in black and blue, with one deep red. The shirts had all kinds of colors, a deep purple, a bright red, two blues of different shades, a green, and a black. The buttons were all pearl.

They were probably crazy expensive and definitely the nicest things he owned, they looked so nice and were so soft.

Percy knew he’d treasure them for as long as he could wear them.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy worked slowly through the rest of the school year.

He had a lot of detentions, but he took Triton’s advice and put on what he’s taken to calling his princely face.

As perfectly mannered as he could be, with careful insults in his words. He was getting better at them and wearing the nice clothes sometimes certainly didn’t hurt.

He loved those clothes, nothing seemed to damage them.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

He searched high and low for a good gift for the spring equinox. In the end he settled on some cool flowers. He worked carefully with the ice, it was super delicate, frosting it just so, making sure it didn’t wilt.

But in the end, he had a sunflower preserved in a ball of ice.

Just ignore his pile of fails.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton seemed delighted. Apparently, he’d never really gotten to see sunflowers before. He’d seen pictures and seen them once a long time again when Persephone had summoned some near the beach, but otherwise sunflowers weren’t really around his realm.

Well, now he could have his own sunflower.

In turn Triton gave him a small orb, he tapped the top an the orb lit up. Percy stared in awe at the stars surrounding him.

“You’ll need to learn the constellations too.”

Percy sighed, of course he did.

He loved the present though.

When the stars turned off, the inside of the orb shone.

It was like a snow globe but with stars!

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy got expelled… surprise.

The English teacher finally got him kicked out, despite all he did to fight it.

It probably didn’t help that he’d been the last one around the pet guinea pig, the pet guinea pig that is now missing… because Percy tried to turn it back human and was now stuck with a pet fish.

At least he could understand it now.

Apparently, Percy should avoid spa’s at all costs.

Percy decided he needed to learn more about purification magic.

He didn’t even know he could do that, and he doubted he could do it again.

Triton agreed to get him more books.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Mysteriously the school flooded, Percy was baffled, it didn’t have a plumbing problem.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton was in a good mood.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Summer was in full swing, and he actually had fun. Triton took him to events more often and Percy was starting to make some sorta friends.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Time passed, and the solstice arrived.

Triton got him more clothes, a different style. Apparently from a different area of the sea.

The old ones still fit, but it was nice to have some variety.

These ones were more drappy, less clasps and stuff. He liked them, he felt like he could spin and look dramatic. Almost like he has wings!

Triton also got him an instrument called an ocarina. It was shaped like a seashell and was a pretty blue. He got Percy some books to learn from and told him it was the first step in learning Siren’s Song magic.

Percy was determined to master it.

Percy made him a geode snow globe. He’d found the stone totally by accident, but it was the same green as Triton’s tail! It sparkled a lot, he thought Triton might like it (to show off, he was horribly vain about his tail Percy had noticed). He worked hard to make the snow globe, but with a little bit of glitter instead of snow stuff.

It sparkled a lot, Triton smiled and thanked Percy.

Percy was glad that he could make Triton happy.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy decided to dye his hair.

In hindsight perhaps he should’ve informed his mom first.

But he felt so plain compared to the other merfolk at the events he went to! All of them had such colorful hair! Triton’s hair was even a really dark blue, so dark you could mistake it for black.

That’s what Percy tried to do…

That didn’t quite work.

His hair was a cobalt blue, very clearly blue.

He’d gotten the dye from Samoa (a mermaid with a really pretty white tail that was kinda flowy and pale hair. Pale everything really, he thinks she’s albino or something, but it would be rude to ask.)

Triton thought it was hilarious, hair was all kinds of color under the sea, so it was totally fine for Percy to dye his hair.

His mom did not think it was hilarious…

He was grounded for a week, and she tried using dye remover… It didn’t work.

Triton found that even funnier.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy’s twelfth birthday was soon after, Triton got him a super cool bag!

Its enchanted so that other’s can’t take his stuff out of it, and it keeps the inside untouched by anything that happens on the outside. So if the bag gets drenched in water the insides won’t be affected, same if it gets set on fire.

Triton was kind enough to demonstrate.

Percy thought it was brilliant and would definitely help with the bullies.

Percy was so happy to have a friend like Triton.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy was not happy.

His mom had put him in a private school. Which wasn’t horrible, he’d been to two before.

What was horrible was the fact that his school was a boarding school.

He wouldn’t be able to visit Triton or go to the river or gossip with the fish or practice his waterbending (no matter what Triton said or the fact that it’s apparently called Thermomancy he would always call it waterbending).

He wasn’t happy at all, though at least Triton was right about them still being able to talk via iris messaging.

He still wasn’t happy.

He reluctantly said goodbye to his many fish friends, Triton took him down to say goodbye to the sorta friends he’d made amongst the merfolk. He told them his teacher had moved to another area for awhile and it would be a few months before he could visit.

They understood.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy stared up at the gates, reluctance filling him.

He fiddled with his bracelet, curling his fingers around the sparkling stone that glittered on it.

He could do this. He’s Percy Jackson, son of Oceanus (you know, probably), he’s going to be a master of purification and help clean the seas of all the pollution. He was Triton’s friend.

He could do this.

He stepped through the gates of Yancy Academy to begin the next school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Review! 
> 
> And let me know if you want two updates a week instead of the current one.


	8. The Prince of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tritons view on everything is seen at last, Poseidon should really catch a hint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, lets see how twice weekly updates go shall we? Hope you enjoy this chapter! Triton is fun to write.
> 
> Come yell at me on my tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu
> 
> This chapter is longer than the others, hope you enjoy!

Triton heard the rumors from the fish. The whispers of a child controlling the water in the river. A child that smelled strangely mortal and yet a layer of the sea clung stubbornly to them.

Triton eventually went to see this child, perhaps a child of a minor god was learning how to use their powers?

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The child was so much more than a child of a minor sea god.

Triton watched him manipulate the water better than half the students of Atlantis’s elite academy. He watched him _freeze_ it.

The amount of skill that took was ridiculous. Ice does not come easy to those of the mid seas. The northern most and southern most were skilled in it, but this child was definitely not of those.

The eye’s gave him away.

They were the same eye’s Triton had. The same eye’s that every child of Poseidon ever had.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

He watched his half-brother for a time.

He wasn’t sure what he was doing at the start, but it seemed he was cleaning the river?

Did he lose something in it?

Triton watched though, he watched as the boy learned to raise the water, learned to make waves, spoke with the fish, studied some of the harder magics of the sea, seemingly without even realizing.

He spoke with an eel named Elli a lot.

Triton did not understand this spawn of his father’s. How was his scent so weak when he obviously knows his heritage? His presence only felt faintly of immortal power. It was strange.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

His name was Percy.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

He knows nothing of his heritage.

He has no idea of the gods and no idea who Triton is.

Triton was… confused.

He called his control of the water, waterbending. Triton would allow it for now.

Triton studied him more though, he was cleaning in the middle of winter. That was a dangerous time for mortals even today. He was young, he shouldn’t be risking his health like that.

Triton wasn’t sure he approved of a foolishly reckless half-brother, even if it was to help the river.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

His half-brother asked if he was named after… himself. Triton had to hold back a laugh.

His brother was powerful yet ignorant, a dangerous combination. But right now, one that kept him hidden. Triton would not destroy that protection yet, he was not needlessly cruel.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton hid his knowledge of Percy from his father. He was good at keeping a straight face.

Triton also didn’t tell his mother though, she may not be vengeful but she would be rightfully angry with Poseidon. And that would give it away.

Poseidon didn’t seem to check on Percy often, perhaps because he didn’t want Amphitrite or Triton to know about him.

Jokes on him, Triton was already interacting with Percy.

He was careful not to visit him on days that Poseidon wasn’t busy though, no need to make it easy for him to find out about their meetings.

He wondered if his father had noticed Percy training his Hydrokinesis? (Or Triton supposed it was actually his Thermomancy, seeing how he wasn’t only controlling water. Ice control was extremely difficult for his heritage, perhaps he was able to do it so easily because he was emulating this water bending he spoke of.)

He doubted Father had noticed yet, his father cared but he would be too afraid to check often. It would not just be to keep Triton and Amphitrite from knowing but also to prevent any other immortal from noticing him checking on someone so often and investigating.

That would reveal Percy quicker than anything else.

It didn’t matter though, right now it worked in Triton’s favor.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton told off those two river god’s who’d been spying on his half-brother so much.

They had better things to do, maybe they could clean their own damn rivers instead of letting a child do it.

Truly shames to water immortals.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton decided that his half-brother should learn to use a trident.

It was the weapon of their family, and he would dishonor them to not learn it.

Percy was determined to prove himself more skilled than Triton expected. He made a trident out of ice. He wasn’t even trying to show off, but it was impressive.

Sure, it was brittle, but he could make actual shapes now, and they held for a short time.

He would be strong one day.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton could not believe his half-brother got expelled for doing as he was told.

So, what if they got dropped in a shark tank? Sharks weren’t dangerous anyways. They were absolute sweethearts as long as you didn’t try to hurt them. He’d had a dozen pet sharks over the years!

Honestly that guide should get fired.

Perhaps he should introduce them to a true dangerous sea creature…

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton decided he’d let Percy play around long enough, plus there were some incidents in the sea that were taking more of his attention.

If he’d been raised in the sea, he would already know the basics of sea law and culture. He could not remain ignorant there, not if he was to be a prince of the sea.

Thankfully, Triton didn’t need to worry about that weakening the protections around his interesting half-brother. Percy was convinced there was an underwater society. Triton could work with that.

He gave him books, just a few. It would be a good base for future lessons.

He also had to give him a dictionary for the Halmaheran language apparently, he didn’t know it. What did land dwellers teach anyways?

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton was not pleased that he’d had to go away, sure he’d expected to be busier with the incidents happening, but this was far worse than he’d expected.

There was a massive oil spill.

It required all hands-on-deck to try and save as many lives as possible, and to try and relocate all the coral.

It was a massive undertaking with a lot of merfolk and sea beings involved.

Triton was working overtime both in his duties as a prince to reassure the people and work with the rescue crews to show that he was willing to help, and also in his duties as a messenger and ruler of the tides.

He barely had time to breathe for over two months.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

He finally had the time to check on Percy again.

He needed to be sure he’d been doing his reading and practicing the Halmaheran language.

He only spoke to Percy in Halmaheran, make sure he could get used to it. Percy actually did pretty good.

The river seemed dirtier than the last time he was there though.

His eyes narrowed, that was suspicious.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

His half-brother just called him a great friend.

Were they friends?

Triton hadn’t had a real friend in a long time.

His last few… they hadn’t made it to the current day.

And then there was _Athena_.

He supposed he would accept his half-brother calling him a friend.

It certainly meant nothing to Triton, he was an immortal, he was not attached to his mortal brother.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

He couldn’t believe the little brat didn’t tell him about his birthday!

Birthday’s were extremely important for children!

This would not stand.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

He gave Percy his presents, and almost turned to hunt down this mortal ‘Smelly Gabe’ who apparently wouldn’t allow his brother to properly celebrate his birthday.

How dare he.

He held his anger in though, watching Percy find the sand dollars he’d spent a week carefully compressing and shaping, along with the bracelet that he’d made for Percy.

The coral conch shell charm on it would keep him updated to Percy’s health.

He had a feeling he’d want that in the future.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton didn't get his brother’s obsession with going beyond in his thermomancy.

It’s a powerful magic, but he’s doing well so far. He should focus on using weapons now as well. He was able to make a solid trident that didn’t break so easily now, why did he need to work on drawing water from plants at his age?

Thermomancy was a dangerous magic, he was doing excellent at it but going too far to harm his source of power, the power he inherited from father. Triton tried to distract him from it.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

So apparently, Percy learned how to draw water from plants.

Well, if his brother wanted to work so much on that then Triton supposed he could humor him, at least then he would know when his brother was practicing.

Triton assigned him homework on drawing moisture from other sources, ones that shouldn’t be too hard with his base of skill.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton was touched by the gift Percy had gotten him.

It was clearly hand-made, it still radiated Percy’s power.

The bracelet fit his color theme, and the charm was a sparkling version of his trident. It was very well made.

He wasn’t sure his trident charm in return was as good, but Percy seemed happy, so Triton simply decided to get better presents for him in the future.

This one was practical, and something Poseidon should’ve done if he wasn’t off pretending Percy didn’t exist.

Maybe Triton was a little bitter on Percy’s behalf.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton added assignments for Percy to do.

Things that he should’ve been raised learning, Triton would fix his father’s failings.

He made sure to quiz Percy often, making sure that he was up to date on current events and knew about the different forms of magic he may face.

He made sure he knew the territories to avoid and how to identify them.

He made sure his brother could be the perfect prince when needed.

Triton would make sure he knew his heritage.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton couldn’t help being impressed.

He’d guessed already which magics Percy would probably be best at.

Thermomancy for one, but that was common in children of the sea (or at least Hydrokinesis was). Though Percy seemed to have a special knack for it.

He had the potential for Siren’s song, but that would have to be trained. It had some instinctual parts yes, but to really unlock it’s power you had to focus it. Percy would require a lot of time before he was truly skilled at it.

But what Percy had shown a subconscious skill for was Purification.

It wasn’t considered a dangerous magic at all, but it is powerful. And it was extremely useful these day’s with all the pollution around.

Percy had a clear talent for it, cleansing the water around him even without meaning to.

It seemed he’d started practicing some of it, though being him, he’d immediately jumped to one of the more advanced forms.

Sand dollars are extremely valuable when made by a Purifier (someone skilled in Purification). Triton could make some of course, and he was rather good at purification magic out of necessity, but Percy had an instinctive knack for it that was rare.

Triton needed to encourage that.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Of course, another of his brother’s schools were run by complete imbeciles.

Expelling him because an exhibit collapsed, how idiotic. He was not pleased.

But he gave Percy more work, distracting him from the expulsion.

He gave him more history to study, he decided to work with him with other weapons. A sword would be a good weapon for now. Perhaps knives next.

He still worked with him on the trident though, that was the weapon of the sea and the one he _must_ know.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Those filthy idiotic immortal pieces of trash told Percy that he was a demigod.

How dare they, they ruined all the work Triton had put into keeping Percy untouched from the immortal world.

Percy had questions, Triton would have to be careful about answering them, less he reveal too much and completely destroy his little brother’s protections.

But first, he paid a visit to those **minor** river gods.

No one would miss them.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

He played along in court, he needed to see Percy, but his father had _requested_ his presence. So, he went to his father.

Playing the prince was tiring right now, he just wanted to talk to Percy about what he’d learned.

His only reassurance was the conch shell pin that was connected to Percy’s charm. It showed that Percy was safe.

He should give Percy a way to escape from danger.

Just in case.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Explaining the history to his little brother was… difficult.

He had to be careful, he couldn’t tell him about certain things, things that may lead to him _understanding_ and _accepting_ the immortal world around him.

Him accepting the sea was one thing, that didn’t damage his protection, but for him to accept the immortal world as his… that couldn’t be allowed. Not yet.

So, Triton made sure to explain it, made sure to tell him he would be in danger, because he would not allow his brother to be harmed.

Percy is his brother.

The sea protects its own.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy was getting better at purification magic. Triton was glad.

Percy’s gift was impressive, he kept it in his room.

The purifying stone probably wouldn’t work long. But it would last a few weeks probably. Triton liked it regardless.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton made sure his brother had an escape route now. The pearl would bring him straight to Triton if he was in danger.

Hopefully he would never need it.

He also gave him a book on the Siren’s Song.

It was one of the most basic though, just describing it in detail and explaining some of the most basic exercises to train it.

It wouldn’t help him much yet, not without an instrument to practice putting his power through first.

Using your voice was both the easiest and the hardest way, it was the most powerful, but the hardest to control once you’d unlocked it. It was always best to start with an instrument.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy was attracting monsters now.

He was very lucky it was a young, weak, empousai, the younger ones tend to reform slowly. He should be safe for a while from other monsters hearing about it.

He needs to get better at fighting with water though if it’s going to be his go to. Exploding the pipes was extreme, but if he was going to turn to the ocean first, then he would need to improve on controlling it in a fight.

Triton started drilling him in it.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton couldn’t help but be pleased, Percy had a large interest in the sea magics.

He seemed to have a strong affinity for some of them.

That usually came with drawbacks in other areas though.

Percy was young now, so it was hard to tell. Perhaps his mortal half would balance it?

Nonetheless, he was more than willing to help Percy learn more.

Even if it meant he had to go learn more, he’d never paid a huge amount of attention in those classes. His skills lay more in other areas.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton spent a lot of time studying sea magics, so he could teach Percy more.

His father was pleased that Triton was showing an interest at last.

Ugh.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

So maybe Triton assigned a Cyclops to watch over Percy this year.

It didn’t do any good it seems.

He was not pleased that the school was just as idiotic as the last five.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton got Percy a Rainbow stone.

Making them is ridiculously hard, but he was able to convince (read: bribe) Natia, one of the strongest in enchantments that he knew, to make it.

He added the protections himself though, he didn’t trust her to not try to tap into it.

The Rainbow stone’s were almost shaped like gems, made of a pale white stone that seemed flecked with rainbow glitter. Channeling a little power into it would make a rainbow form.

He also made sure his brothers had drachmas to pay for it if he needed to.

He was touched by the hair pin his brother made for him. He quite liked it, it matched his trident well.

The sand dollars though, those were very impressive. He was already matching the skills of mer’s Triton knew that had practiced for many years.

Percy may be skilled in his Thermomancy, but his purification was where he truly shined.

Father was confused as to where he was getting the small presents.

Triton didn’t tell him.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton was annoyed that his little brother’s school didn’t accommodate his differences. He was of the sea not the land, yet they expected him to learn through land methods?

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The Cyclops didn’t succeed in keeping Percy out of trouble, despite literally being an alibi, somehow they failed to get Percy out of trouble.

How troublesome.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

There was a small event coming up, between some of the younger high-ranking merfolk.

Normally he wouldn’t attend those, but it would be a good introduction for Percy.

He could make up a backstory for him and did.

They wouldn’t suspect much, Triton had helped do introductions before, usually because he was ordered to or as a favor, but they didn’t know that.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Making the stone to give Percy the tails he would have if he were changed to a merman was amusing.

His little brother was delighted by it.

It was… adorable.

He was determined to keep his little brother out of the mess that the prophecy would cause. He wouldn’t let this one go. Percy was his brother, he would protect him at all costs.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

He was extremely pleased with how Percy handled the little event.

He showed he was strong, he showed he was polite, and he showed that he knew how to stand up for himself too.

Triton of course took over when the one brat thought that they could speak out of turn in his presence, but otherwise he let Percy learn.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton took Percy to a few events after that. He wanted to be sure that Percy could handle the politics that come with being high ranking in the sea.

He was doing well and had made some friends.

He found it every so amusing that Percy didn’t quite understand yet that the brighter and more visible you were in the sea, the more dangerous you generally were.

Percy’s tail glittered, even in the dark of the sea depths. It’s blues of many shades shone, the flowy additions almost glowing in the dark.

Percy was befriending quite dangerous merfolk to match.

Samoa was all white, though that wasn’t natural, she’d created a magic dye that lasted for a few years. Her hair was naturally a brown. She just wanted to seem scarier. She was very good at making sand dollars though. Her and Percy were bonding over that.

She was probably the least dangerous of his friends.

Elei was dangerous, but not in magic. She was the daughter of one of the generals of father’s army. She was trained as such too. Though she was young, and thus had little experience, she was still a good sparring partner for Percy. She usually won. Her hair and tail was a deep red, though it seemed green in the dark of the ocean. Her tail was also one of the sleekest he’d seen, a sign that she had zero skill in magic.

Masina was a rising expert in controlling the ocean currents. They could weave them in ways that most trained for years couldn’t even begin to imagine. And they were only a little older than Percy. Their tail was a blend of blues and yellows, some dashes of pinks mixed in as well. It was bright and very flowy, like Percy’s. They tried teaching Percy how to use the currents, but he definitely did not have an affinity for the currents.

He said he felt he would lose himself to them. That’s alright, it was a sign that the current’s just weren’t for him.

Triton couldn’t help but find it amusing.

Fetu and Lagi were twins, both were skilled in different magics.

Fetu had an unnatural talent for the Siren’s song, and many were wary of him for it. Lagi was one of the best healers around. Both were rarer talents, but their parents had been powerful themselves, so it made sense. Their tails were matching yellows, bits of orange shining through them, and they were flowy, though not quite as much as Percy’s. Their hair was obnoxiously bright yellow, a real sign of the danger they posed.

Triton was glad Percy was making such powerful friends, they would be great help to him should he need it.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The summer solstice was nice.

Percy had given him a box made of ice.

Percy seemed to like ice a lot. The runes were carved well, he was pleased with it.

He also liked the sand dollars. They were very well made.

Percy had clearly improved a lot, they now drew in power like they were supposed to. They weren’t quite perfect, drawing in the power far slower than a proper sand dollar, but he was improving.

He gave Percy a hair pin that he’d had made for him.

His hair was getting long after all, he needed it out of his face for battles.

Also, it may or may not be enchanted to keep him safe from poisons. Not many would be able to affect him with his Purification skills, but better safe than sorry.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Getting an enchanted waterskin for Percy’s birthday required a bit of work.

He could make one, but that would clearly have his signature on it. That wasn’t something easy to hide.

He ended up managing to get one when they had to go to a… dinner…. With Oceanus. His grandfather.

His mother didn’t want them to fight too much, but father was always very tense when they interacted with him.

The important thing was that Oceanus let him take one of his old waterskins (the proper name for this one was Oceanskin, but Percy probably wouldn’t care).

They were useful when on land, but Oceanus hadn’t left the sea in ages. It was one of the few that just felt like the sea in general, not a specific signature.

Percy was delighted with it, so it was worth the curious gleam in Oceanus’s eye when he left.

Hopefully Oceanus didn’t try to investigate.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy was back at school, and apparently had gained a sense for curses.

It wasn’t that surprising, he probably had the ability sooner, just hadn’t been around anything cursed.

It was a useful skill to have, very valuable. Father always had a skilled Purifier to check over any gifts given to those at the courts.

Nonetheless, Triton got him more books on Purification. He supposed it was time for Percy to branch out more.

Curse breaking was where purifiers really shone. Though none were skilled enough to break the great curses, perhaps one day.

He was curious how quickly Percy would get the hang of it.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy got him a variety of foods for the fall equinox.

Really that wasn’t good, Triton liked them a lot, and Percy had infected him with a matching love of blue food.

It was hard to explain to father.

He wondered how father didn’t know about Triton interacting with Percy yet.

He wasn’t exactly hiding it anymore.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton had worked hard to get Percy some clothes fit for a prince for the winter solstice.

It was hard because he’d never needed to buy them. Everyone was confused and interested in his sudden interest.

Father made a comment about him finding a lover.

Disgusting, as if any land dwellers were worth any attention except for Percy. And to consider one for romance? Honestly, what was Metua on?

Honestly merfolk were so nosy.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy’s teacher was annoying. Triton didn’t like them at all.

He suggested Percy use school to practice his “princely” skills. Might as well, it would be good practice when away from the sea.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The stone horse Percy had enchanted was impressive. They were obviously done by a novice, but he could see the work his little brother put into it, he approved.

He kept it in his room, it made it feel just a little safer.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

He loved the equinox, Percy got him a sunflower preserved in ice, they were really pretty flowers.

Poseidon had finally noticed that something was up, as had Amphitrite.

Apparently the three years of disappearing a lot to talk with Percy, and the last few months of literally bringing Percy down here didn’t give them a hint. But him bringing home a sunflower did.

Go figure.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton got Percy a star stone. They were one of his favorite things when he was a child. To see the stars underwater, he thought his little brother would appreciate it.

It was after all, something his father had failed to give Percy.

The stone could project the stars around, but otherwise it was almost like those snowglobes Percy had told him about, except with stars.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

So perhaps Percy’s latest school flooding had been his fault. But the school deserved it.

That pathetic excuse of a teacher expelling Percy just because he had been kicked out of schools in the past.

She was trash.

On another note, he got Percy more books on purification magic. It made sense that he failed to fully release the curse when Triton finally met this “Guinea pig”, though now it was a fish.

Circe was too powerful for Percy’s current level. His attempt to release the curse simply morphed it, changing it to more sea based instead.

It was a pretty good first attempt though.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton got Percy more new clothes. He needed to be sure Percy had a full wardrobe by the time he went to camp. That would be when Poseidon would notice.

Triton was perhaps being a little petty, but he wanted to rub it in his fathers face a little that he had been the one to raise Percy, he had been the one to teach him of his heritage.

Poseidon had done nothing for Percy, it had all been Triton.

He also got Percy an Ocarina, it was a good starting instrument for Siren’s Song. It would help Percy improve his curse breaking to mix Purification and Siren’s Song.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton liked the geode snow globe Percy made him. It was sparkly and rather unique.

It also matched his tail.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

He thought it was hilarious that Percy’s mom didn’t approve of the hair dye. The hair dye was brilliant. It was made by Samoa after all, and her dye wouldn’t come out or let any of the original color show even at the roots for a long time. It was magic dye after all.

Those of the sea rarely had plain colored hair, there’s a reason Samoa created the dye.

Father was one of the few to have straight black hair, even Triton’s own was simply a very dark blue.

He quite liked Percy’s hair.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

He decided that Percy needed something to keep his belongings safe now.

He was growing older and would likely be going to camp soon.

Triton gave him a bag made by the Cyclops’s. It wouldn’t let anyone, but Percy, take things out of the bag, and would protect the contents from outside forces.

Percy seemed delighted, he was glad. His little brother needed more people looking out for him. He just hoped his gifts were enough to help.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy was going to a boarding school.

Triton was a lot less pleased than he let on.

Percy would be away, harder to reach, harder to talk to.

He was glad he’d given him the rainbow stone because otherwise he might have to influence Percy’s mom away from that school.

And that would be hard to explain.

Still though, he worried, Percy would be alone for the year.

But surely Percy would be alright for the year, it’s not like he’d be going back.

Nothing too horrible could happen in the space of one year.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think!


	9. The Crossroads of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy begins Yancy, things are suspicious, Percy misses home and Triton. A disaster that we all expect happens, a lot of smaller ones happen too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating twice a week seems to work well, I spent all weekend just writing (the muse is strong) so I'll be able to do twice a week for some time if this keeps up. 
> 
> POV switched to first person.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! We finally reach a little bit of canon.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

I moved into my dorm.

Setting it up was fun. My roommate hasn’t arrived yet, so I picked the side by the window and started setting up.

I put my bedding on the bed (blue of course), my clothes in the dresser (m yschool ones and my nice clothes from Triton), my rainbow stone and star globe on the table by the bed, my books on the shelf, I put the candy my mom gave me in the drawer, put my collection of stuff from the sea (assorted gifts from my mer friends and some cool shells and coral pieces I like) on the shelves, and finally set up the fish tank for the human fish I’m still trying to turn back human.

The fishes name is Carl, which is really boring but…

I also put my copies of Avatar on the shelf, and a small amount of memorabilia around the room. I’ve heard rumors of a sequel, how fun!

I frowned, studying my side of the room. I don’t think I’m missing anything…

Other than Triton and my mer friends…

Ugh, I hate boarding school already.

I sulked but moved to shove my notebooks on the shelf too.

Classes don’t start for a few days, so I suppose I could spend the next few days looking around the campus. Hopefully this year there wouldn’t be any… incidents.

I grabbed my ocarina and my music book and settled on the bed to practice.

I really like the ocarina, it makes such nice tunes, and it’s made from a really dense coral, it’s brilliant.

I began the warm up tunes, carefully running through the notes, furrowing my brow in concentration.

I’m going to get amazing at this. Triton said that if I get good enough at it by the winter solstice then he’d give me the next book on the Siren’s Song! Then I’ll get to practice actually using the Siren’s Song, using the ocarina of course. Triton said I wasn’t to try it with just my voice until Triton cleared me.

That’s fine though, I’m was still excited.

I started playing one of the simple tunes to start.

Carefully placing my fingers and following my memory of practicing this song until it was perfect.

It was one of the most basic, but I still like it. It’s soothing to practice.

I finished that song and turned to the next one.

I’ve only mastered the first two, I can do those two without looking at the instructions at this point. I’m also pretty good at the third one and alright at the fourth. I can play through the fifth song if I really focus hard.

I haven’t gotten around to trying the sixth yet.

I reached the fourth song in my play throughs. I started playing it for the second time to fix a note I keep messing up but paused when the door opened.

I looked up to see a boy with pasty skin, curly red/brown hair, and a rainbow tie-dye shirt.

“Uh, hi?”

I nodded in greeting, “Hi, are you my roommate?”

“Yeah! Or well,” the boy glanced at the paper in his hands, “You are… Percy, right? Hang on let me check the room number again, this is- Yeah okay, I think you’re my roommate!”

I offered a smile, following the lessons Triton drilled into me, “I’m Percy Jackson, glad to be roommates. What’s your name?”

“I’m Grover, nice to meet you!”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Grover’s side of the room was nice, he had some books, a few plants, his school supplies of course. It didn’t have the sparklines of my side, what with my Rainbow Stone and Starglobe, but it was nice.

I noticed Grover giving Carl some odd looks when Carl commented on how boring Grover’s side was, or how he needed better clothes, or how he was hungry ‘Percy feed me’.

I of course fed him, I’d hate to be locked up like Carl. Least I can do is make it comfortable.

Grover blinked slowly and stared more confused.

It was almost like he could hear Carl.

…

Please say I’m not rooming with another mythological being that wants me dead.

…

Nope, not dealing with that today.

I grabbed my ocarina and music book and told Grover I was going outside to play.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Grover wasn’t bad, he went with me to explore the campus despite the limp he had.

I made sure to keep my walking slow, I don’t want to strain Grover. La’akea had a permanently injured tail so has to use currents to help her move and while she’s pretty quick now, Grover couldn’t do the same with land.

We found where all our classes would be first, then found the nearby bathrooms and water fountains. Then we went to find the library, we already knew where the cafeteria was thanks to needing food.

We only ended up exploring the inside today (mainly because I got distracted in the mythology section of the library, it had a few books in ancient Greek, which, while not as easy as Halmaheran language, is still easier than English).

The next day we explored the grounds. I like the fountains I could see around the grounds, they’re pretty, and the water sparkles in the light.

We met a few other students, I did his best to smile and act like Triton taught me, it seemed to work better on these kids than the ones from his other schools.

But befriending Grover already seemed to be getting negative views.

I resisted the urge to glare at the student I heard mutter something insulting about Grover. Did they have no manners for disabilities? Triton would kick their butts if he heard it. But Triton would also lecture me if I lost my temper on the first day.

“Ha, look at the cripple, I don’t know why schools let those people in, don’t they want to keep appearances up? Having a loser like that here just ruins the schools rep.”

I smiled sweetly at the boy, “Well you would know if someone should be kicked out for appearances, wouldn’t you?” I gave the boy a brief look over, making my meaning as clear as possible, then turned and walked away.

I walked away with my head held high, Grover following me.

“You didn’t have to do that. But thanks man.”

I huffed, “he was rude, you didn’t deserve that. Just cause you have a disability doesn’t mean he gets free range to insult you!”

Grover grinned, “thanks again”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Classes started again, they were boring.

I covered the math with Triton, and as long as I wrote in Halmaheran it was easy. Of course, then I have to go back and translate to dumb Arabic numerals but…

Geography is as annoying as ever, land geography is so boring!

I do enjoy Latin, I’m not bad at it I don’t think. We’ve only just started the basics of it, learning some word meanings and not yet at conjugating, but I don’t think I’ll struggle too much if it stays this easy.

Honestly my biggest trouble will probably be grammar in that class.

And of course, in English class.

I hate English class.

They also have art which I enjoy. I would prefer music, so I can practice my ocarina, but it is fun to make things. I figure I can give what I make to Triton or mom.

Science is dumb though.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Carl is seventy percent sure that Grover can understand him, so I have to be careful not to reveal I can also understand my fish.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

So, there are clubs, Grover was nervous to sign up for them, and I’ve never signed up for a club before.

But Triton would probably encourage it, so I decided to look through the clubs to see.

I shouldn’t do swimming, if Grover is a Mythological being than that would give me away real quick.

I decided that model UN should be good, it will let me practice my “princely” stuff, since I won’t have Triton bugging me about it.

And… ooh, the music club. That would give me more opportunities to practice my ocarina!

I couldn’t help but hum happily, I can practice my ocarina, and I can do some fancy talking (that will make Triton happy probably) so it works out!

“What are you going to do Grover?”

“Uh, I’m not sure, what about you?”

I grinned, “Model UN and music club!”

“Oh well, those sound good, maybe I’ll join them too?”

“Do you know an instrument? Or are you going to learn one in the club?”

“Er… I play the reedpipes?”

“Oh cool!” I bounced on my toes, “I’ve never played the reedpipes before, do they sound nice? Are they hard to play? What songs do you know?”

“Uh- they’re nice, I’m not that good yet, they’re kinda hard to play, and I know a few calming songs.”

“That’s cool, let’s go sign up!”

I planted myself beside Grover and tried to copy Triton’s ‘I will end you’ smile that he used at the events, pointing the smile at the jerk that tried to cut Grover in line.

“Whatever,” The guy grumbled, stomping back and kicking Grover’s crutch on the way.

I fought really hard to keep my smile in place as I helped Grover steady himself.

“I’m fine,” Grover muttered.

“He’s a jerk,” I grumbled back.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

We went to the first club meeting of Model UN. It went fine, they just introduced what we’d be doing in the club this year.

It was kinda boring.

The first meeting of music was more fun though.

First everyone picked their instrument, then the teacher had all of us that already knew how to play our instrument demonstrate some.

I played the first song I know on the ocarina, I have it memorized so I looked good when I did it.

Grover played the reedpipes, I did my best not to show that my ears hurt.

Maybe Grover could use a little more practice… just a little…

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The Latin teacher disappeared?

Like, he was there one day, then a new teacher in a wheelchair appeared.

My eyes narrowed on the wheelchair.

It gives me the same feeling that some of Triton’s gifts give me. That’s no ordinary wheelchair.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I pulled my Rainbow Stone out when Grover was away for a bit.

I tossed in a drachma resisting the urge to bounce, “Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Triton, where ever he is.”

I grinned when Triton appeared.

I’ve called Triton a few times before and I recognized the backdrop as Triton’s room.

“Percy.”

“Triton! How are you?”

We talked for a while, just trading stories.

I told him about model UN and music club, Triton was pleased.

Triton told me about some of his duties, and how annoying the fish were now that I’m not there anymore. Apparently, they’ve grown fond of me.

I finally started explaining my suspicions.

I explained Grover being able to understand Carl and explained the teacher with the wheelchair that was definitely enchanted.

Triton nodded, his gaze serious.

“It doesn’t sound like a harmful being but keep an eye out. Update me when you can but be careful, if I’m right this Grover is likely empathic, and you should keep your emotions in check around him.

I nodded, what mythological being was empathic?

Oh well, Triton would tell me if it was important.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Welp, apparently there was a robbery right near the school. The person had a gun, so all the students were locked in the classrooms.

I was in Latin when the announcement came. Mr. Brunner had all of us students put the desks in front of the door, then wedged some of his old shields in the way too.

I don’t know if they’ll help at all, but I guess it’s better than nothing.

Mr. Brunner quietly told us stories about the rise of Rome until the announcement came that it was safe to leave again.

That was scary, hopefully nothing else like that happens again.

I really want this year to be calmer.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Apparently, a computer in the library overheated, and promptly blew up.

I didn’t know that was possible but now we’re standing outside in the rain waiting for the fire department to clear everything.

Or everyone else was, I was trying one of Katara’s tricks, the rain was sliding away just above me!

This year was going great so far, hopefully it was just these things and nothing else…

I purposefully ignored Nancy mumbling that it’s a shame Grover made it out.

I also ignored the way that the rain around her became just a little colder, just a little harder, just a little more like sleet than rain.

That was just a coincidence, I certainly didn’t do that, Triton wouldn’t have been happy.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Music club was going great! I’ve now mastered the first six songs in my book and I’m practicing three more.

It’s so much fun!

The first ten were fairly short, after those it would start taking a lot longer to learn them.

But for now, I’m enjoying the simple songs.

Grover was slowly improving some too so that was good. I know that some students have been mocking his reedpipes behind his back, I usually have a snappy comeback if they do it in front of me, but it’s still hard on Grover.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Model UN is going great, I get to watch Grover argue for environmental reforms. It’s delightful.

This club seems a whole lot more interesting now.

I ended up having to go against Grover, so I promptly channeled all the knowledge I have about the pollution in the ocean and rivers and started arguing for it (I don’t enjoy going against Grover, especially on this subject).

Of course, the students get switched around, and I’m easily able to reverse my argument, it’s the side I actually stand for anyways. I’ve been cleaning the rivers in Manhattan for a while, I know loads about the negative effects of pollution, at least in water environments.

Grover does not like arguing for pollution, that was nearly as fun to watch as him tearing others apart in the against pollution argument.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I opened my eyes.

I was deep in the ocean, a faint red glow from underwater magma spots.

I stared, I’ve of course read about them in the books Triton has given me, but I’ve never seen them before. They weren’t in the territory that Triton would bring me too.

I turned around and gasped when I saw the palace in front of me.

It’s definitely not Poseidon’s palace.

A mermaid swam towards me, glowing in the same way that Triton did, her tail more flowy than any I’ve seen before and glittering blue and silver.

She opened her mouth, her head tilted.

I woke up.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Apparently, a student claimed they saw a guy that matched the description of a criminal. So once again the school was emptied so the police could search the grounds.

On the bright side we all got a field trip to the aquarium.

On the down side we all got a field trip to the aquarium I got expelled from before.

Hopefully that guide didn’t work there anymore.

Grover and I ended up separate from the rest of the group, it was fun, they looked at this fish, I complimented their scales, and their swimming, and their coral. It was nice to talk to fish again.

Grover laughed at me for talking to the fish, but it was friendly.

I’ve never had a human friend before.

I supposed I still haven’t, but at least now I have a land-dwelling friend.

…

Hopefully.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I’m doing alright in math, even though the teacher sucks.

English was going to end me though.

I have to write the papers in Halmaheran first, then in English, and of course I can’t read the stupid books because they’re in English.

I wish I had audio books for the class, but noooooo.

I’m pretty sure it’s illegal for them to not help me with my disabilities. But I don’t know much about land laws.

I should probably fix that.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Latin is fun, even if I’m suspicious of the teacher, and I was making sure to tell Triton what I notice.

We’re were having a test today though. I can do the words, I’m great at remembering the meaning of the words, but the grammar was killing me.

I lost half my points on doing the grammar wrong.

It’s annoying.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I moved towards the palace this time, it’s not like Poseidon’s palace, from what I’d seen from a distance (a large distance).

This one is dark, carved out of the side of the trench that I’ve now realized I’m in.

But it’s still lit up.

Lantern fish swim all over, some coming near me with their sharp teeth.

I’ve never been afraid of the beings of the sea though, so I didn’t flinch back. I made sure to complement their lights, I’m not sure they could hear me.

There’s also a sea serpent this time, it’s eye focused on me.

It’s massive, easily able to circle Poseidon’s palace at least three times over.

I decided respect was for the best, and quickly did the proper twist of my hand, even if I have legs and not my tails like I would prefer, this would still show the respect that the great serpent deserves.

I made it to the entrance and, after hesitating, pushed in.

I woke up.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I just cannot catch a break.

Some student brought a cursed item to school.

I can _feel_ it.

Everyone else is just convinced the school was haunted.

Carl thinks it’s funny. He would.

Grover is jumping at shadows and even more nervous than usual. I’m not worried though.

I’ll know when the cursed item gets close enough, I’m good at sensing that.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

It took three weeks, but I’ve finally found the cursed item.

A stupid book.

Everyone was baffled that the ghost vanished.

I just sighed and focused on rereading the chapter in one of the books Triton gave me on Purification.

It took me a week to do it, but at last the book is curse free.

I shoved it onto my bookshelf, for lack of anything else to do with it.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I was standing at the edge of a deep pit. I can’t even begin to see the bottom.

A burning sensation edged my senses.

“How interesting, so faint yet there. It’s slowly getting clearer…”

I frowned, “Hello?”

A low chuckle filled the area, “Hello little Half-Blood.”

“Who are you?” I called, leaning over the edge.

“You may wish to step back little Half-Blood. A fall would be dangerous.”

“You didn’t say who you were.” I replied, but I did step back.

The being chuckled again, “I am-“

I woke up.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I’m excited, field day is here!

I’m signed up for the tug-of-war, the water sponge, and one of the running events.

It’s fun, I won the water sponge by a landslide, and my team came in second for the tug-of-war. I did alright at the running, I’m certainly not the fastest, but I have decent stamina from all the time I’ve spent swimming and running from the river to my apartment.

I didn’t do the worst, so I suppose that’s good.

Field day is actually a lot of fun, even if Grover can’t participate.

It would’ve been perfect if the field hadn’t caught fire afterwards though.

I have no idea how that happened.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I hummed as I read through one of the more advanced books on Purification magic, this chapter talked about how to infuse items with purifying energy to keep a room clean.

It was really interesting, when Grover was gone I’d try it out.

Carl’s happy about it too, he wants a stone infused with purifying energy in his tank.

I was beginning to wonder if Carl even wants to be turned back human again, Carl seems to like being a fish.

It’s weird.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Grover and I are working on our speech for Model UN, we’re arguing for environmental reform.

Shocking.

I’m pretty confident in our ability to do this. Grover is really well informed on land pollution, and I have first-hand experience with sea pollution.

I even managed to get Triton to tell me about dealing with oil spills and stuff to help!

We’re gonna kill it.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I glared at the palace in front of me.

Am I gonna wake up the moment I get close again?

I just want to see what’s inside.

It’s strange though, only some of the fish and beings around seem to actually see me.

I sighed and started moving towards the palace again.

This time I got inside! I looked around in awe.

“Well, it appears I have an uninvited guest.”

I turned to see a merman with almost glowing blue hair, and sharp sea green eyes. His tail a deep green with flowy glowing blue on it.

It kinda reminds me of my tail, but his was greener and has specks of blue in the scales too. And it’s not quite as flowy.

The Merman studied me in turn, “And what is your name little Half-Blood?”

“I’m Percy-“

I woke up.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I’m getting really annoyed this year.

Other years normally have one big disaster that end in my expulsion, this year though, it seems as if the universe just wants to make me suffer slowly.

The Principal had a heart attack.

And I was in the room with him when it happened.

Only I was in the room when it happened.

I did try to help with healing water, but I’m not good enough at that to heal others like Katara. It just hasn’t been a focus of mine with all my work on Purification.

Plus, I don’t have anyone to practice on.

I got a teacher but I still had to explain the symptoms to the emergency responders.

Next thing you know the schools gonna have a pandemic, honestly.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

So, the school had a Pandemic.

A flu pandemic to be precise.

Nearly everyone’s gotten sick at this point.

Grover, Mr. Brunner, me, and a handful of other students are the only ones holding strong.

On the bright side it meant we don’t have to attend class for a few days while the teachers recover.

On the downside everyone has makeup work, and also, I’m was stuck inside with Grover.

Now don’t get me wrong, Grover is a great friend! We hang out a bunch and agree on a lot of stuff and I keep the bullies off his back.

But I can’t call Triton with Grover there, or practice my waterbending, or my Purification magic.

I’m bored.

The flu pandemic just can’t end quickly enough.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I’m at the edge of the pit again.

“Welcome back little Half-Blood.”

“My name is Percy, not little Half-Blood.”

The voice hummed, I think it’s a guy but I’m not sure. It echoes here, and the voice is so... neutral.

“Well then _little_ Percy,”

The voice is totally just trying to annoy me.

“Where do you live?” It finished.

Faint whispers reached me, I can only pick out a few odd words, something about disgusting and mortal? He heard a faint whisper of clearer, and last time?

I wonder what that was about. They sounded like multiple voices now, I don’t know who they are.

“I’m not supposed to give my location to dream strangers Mr. Pit Voice, my mom said so.”

And why does the voice want to know where I live anyways? That seems creepy.

The voice chuckled again, I swear I that heard some snickers beneath it too.

“A fair point little Percy, very well then. What-“

I woke up.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I’m working on my present for Triton for the winter solstice.

I maybe kinda might be sulking about missing the equinox.

I did manage to get my hands on some pearls (the normal kind) while I was in the ocean over the summer. Now I’m trying to make Triton an arm band to go with the ones he normally wears.

They’re basically part of his crown (they show his station and the carvings show how significant he is). Most sea beings with any kind of rank have them. They’re valuable.

I don’t have any mind you, but I’m technically of land. And family is supposed to give them. Hopefully Triton doesn’t take me making him one as an insult.

Thankfully I don’t need to do complicated carvings, I managed to get nice wire from the art room, I was carefully shaping it into some runes shapes, then I’m gonna (very carefully and did a lot of practice before doing it) carve careful strengthening and color changing runes in.

I only have like a dozen runes mastered to the point that I can safely use them, two preservation ones, two color changing ones, three peace inducing ones, two purifying ones and then the new ones, three strengthening ones.

Runes are a lot harder to master than people think.

I’ll add the pearls last, the order and colors are important too.

And of course, I have to make my other friends something too.

Oh, and Grover, I figure I can make a wood carving of a tree for Grover, I’ve already gotten the wood too.

I’m planning on doing some fancy shell and pearl necklaces for Samoa and Elei, colors matching to their scales of course. I’m still trying to figure out how to infuse them with gentle purifying energy, it’s a work in progress.

For Masina I found a really nice spiral shell and I’m infusing it with purifying energy, using a rune base to help hold it.

For Fetu and Lagi I’m painting some cool rocks I found, I’m also planning on infusing them with purifying energy.

So, sue me, I’m running low on gift ideas. And I’m not super close to them, we only see each other every now and then.

I still don’t know what they might like as a present.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I’m standing in a hall, looking around I realized I’m back in the undersea trench. I peered out the window to see the lantern fish swimming around.

Well at least this time I don’t have to make my way into the palace.

I turned to try and find my way through.

Wandering around I stared in awe at the sparkling inner walls of the palace.

For all that the outside is dark and scary, the inside is bright with glowing walls and misty effects at the ceiling.

The patterns on the floor are cool too.

“I see you’re back little Half-Blood.”

I whipped around to see the merman from last time there again.

I noted more details this time, like the bands around the merman’s arm.

…

OH

I quickly twisted my hand into the proper show of respect, this was… this was…

“What are you doing in my palace little half-blood?”

I bit my lip, “I didn’t mean too, I went to sleep and ended up here.”

The merman hummed, “Prophetic dreaming then? Interesting…”

Going here without permission could end badly.

“I’m sorry for intruding.”

The merman’s eyes gleamed, “I sense my power on you, you’ve interacted with something of mine.”

I frowned, I have no idea what he’s was talking about. But maybe he’s…

“What’s your name again little Half-Blood? I didn’t quite catch it last time.”

“I’m-“ It feels like I’m drifting, but leaving without answering wouldn’t be smart, “I’m Percy Ja-“

I left Oceanus’s Palace and woke up.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I’m back home for winter break, I finally get to see my mom again (I missed her a lot), and ignored Gabe. The best thing though, I get to see Triton in person again at last!

I couldn’t help wondering at my dreams though, apparently prophetic visions? That’s what Oceanus said.

I got to meet Oceanus, my probable dad. He even made a comment about sensing something of his, maybe he just didn’t realize it was me?

I’m honestly almost giddy.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I traded gifts with Triton first, giving Triton the arm-band I made, Triton thanked me for it. He didn’t seem insulted, but he ducked his head so I couldn’t really see his face.

He seemed pleased when he left though, so I’m satisfied.

In return Triton gave me a knife. It was made of Abyssal Platinum, found in deepest parts of the ocean trenches. It’s a valuable material, rare but highly coveted in ocean warfare.

The knife is small, but would do damage, it’s hilt is coated in sea serpent scales. And wrapped in Kraken leather.

It’s amazing.

I love it so much. I’ll make sure to keep it in perfect condition. It’s worth a lot more than my partially Celestial Bronze trident.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I traded gifts with my friends, I left my gift for Grover with him before I left, and now gave my merfriends their gifts.

Somoa gave me a shell that played the sounds of the sea, since they knew that my teacher went on land a lot.

That way I could always have a bit of the ocean with me.

Elei gave me some armor for my chest, interlocking plates that were apparently made of sea serpent scales.

It’s really pretty, I’m definitely going to treasure it.

Masina got me a stone that would still the waters if I tossed it. It would be useful for low level storms and the like, but apparently it wouldn’t work for much else yet. They're still improving the technique.

Fetu got me a book on the Siren’s Song, he apparently found out I was working on it. It was a rarer one from his parents library. I’m really looking forward to reading it.

Lagi got me the start of a healing kit. I really need to work on my healing more, but Purification is so interesting, and so’s Siren’s Song. I just haven’t had time for it.

I’ll have to try to make time.

Overall, it’s been a great Solstice.

Of course, that’s when the Ocean erupted into a storm.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I was back on shore quickly thanks to Triton, he told me to go home and stay there while Triton finds out what happened.

It took a week for Triton to get back to me. And even then, he didn’t appear himself, or Iris message.

He sent one of his most discreet messengers, a seagull that was exceptionally good at avoiding attention.

Apparently, Poseidon was being accused of a theft, a really major one.

It could mean war.

I’m supposed to lay low. Iris messages couldn’t be trusted until the situation calmed down.

Triton would contact me when it did.

Until then I’m to act as if nothing happened.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I went back to Yancey Academy and pretended that I wasn’t sick with worry.

I acted like nothing was wrong, nothing at all.

We got a new teacher, Ms. Dodds.

I have a really bad feeling about the rest of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Review! They feed my soul and you guys do amazing at feeding my soul.


	10. I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon is reached in full! Percy deals with suspicious teachers, deals with annoying classmates, and deals with not being able to talk to his dear friend Triton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I'm updating early because I have to do stuff tomorrow and won't be able to update :( so I thought I'd update early rather than late. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

Ms. Dodds clearly has something out for me.

I can tell.

She watches me with narrow eyes, a dangerous look on her face.

I can _feel_ the magic that clings to her, it feels like the strange itch of a curse, but not quite.

There’s an almost buzz with her, cloudy and indistinct.

I really don’t like her either.

Thankfully I’m good enough at Math to do alright in her class, or I really fear what she would do to me.

But as it is, I’m very worried.

“There’s been a theft.”

Triton was worried, he hasn’t contacted me since that letter.

“Keep your head down.”

I miss him, is he okay?

“Stay away from the ocean.”

I’m worried and scared, what’s going on?

“Don’t contact me.”

I need to tell someone about Ms. Dodds, I need to do _something_.

“Stay safe.”

What am I supposed to do?

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Ms. Dodds almost seems to follow me around, I don’t dare use my waterbending outside of my room nowadays.

I haven’t used it much outside of my room anyways, but I played with the water in my cups and spilled some people’s drinks when they were rude.

They deserved it.

Nancy is more than happy to try to get me in trouble with Ms. Dodds though, it’s annoying. I’m not sure how to keep off her radar when Nancy tries to blame everything on me.

I’m just really glad for all of Triton’s lessons now. Triton might not be here, but his lessons still help me.

“There will be enemies you cannot match. They will be stronger than you, you will lose in a fair fight.”

Triton taught me a lot.

“There are two main paths to take. They depend on the situation.”

I don’t know if I’m treating the situation right, but I’m going to do my best.

“If you have no choice but to fight, anger them. Make them angry, mock them, tease them, attack their pride, their honor, their hair. Do whatever it takes to throw them off. An angry enemy is a dumb enemy.”

I smiled in the face of Nancy’s accusations and did my best to always be around at least two other people. I will have an alibi this year. There won’t be a repeat of previous year’s situations.

“If you can though, try to defuse the situation. Manners, sweet smiles, agreeing with them in everything they say. Don’t antagonize them, be the kindest, sweetest, most well-behaved person you can be. Make it so they don’t want to fight you.”

Ms. Dodds is scary, and I want Triton, I want the sea, I want home.

But I have to stay here, so I smile and nod and say yes ma’am and I hide my power.

I acted as ordinary as I possibly could.

I don’t think it’s working.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I tried to read the ex-cursed book from first semester. It’s all in Latin though? I can’t read it very well, just picking out certain words here and there. How annoying.

The paper felt old, but it doesn’t look it? It doesn’t seem to have any power in it anymore, at least I don’t feel anything other than the constant buzz around me.

Oh well, I’ll have to get better at reading Latin to read this book I guess.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I talked with Carl the fish a lot, while researching how to make him human again.

At this point I think I just need more power, the person that cursed him is stronger than me, so I have two options for undoing the curse. I could pull the curse apart at its base, but that would require me understanding how the curse was laid, and what the exact nature of the curse is, and so many details.

I learned a lot about curses, I’m so glad I had these books before whatever happened on the solstice.

The curses can be of different natures, woven ones where the curse is weaved almost like making a cloth, layered ones where it’s parts are all laid on top of the other, overwhelming ones where they just force their will on the subject, and twisting ones where they shift the nature of the object, that one is usually done for objects already enchanted though.

If you know the nature of the curse you can pick it apart, pull at woven ones until the fabric of the curse comes undone, peel the layers up one by one for layered ones, slip underneath and yank the overwhelming ones off (though it’s recommended to be sure of your skill to counter those), or just re-twist the twisting ones back to their original nature.

I thinks this one is either twisting or woven, but if I mess up doing the careful way of unwinding it then I could make it worse. Twisting a woven curse tightens it and makes it harder to undo and pulling a twisting one does the same.

So, I was probably going to do the second way, which is just plain overpowering it. But that requires a lot of power, especially if it’s twisting or woven. Those two are the hardest to undo through sheer power.

Ugh.

But Carl was at least nice to talk to, he helped me stay calm even though I have no idea what’s going on.

I should figure out how to make a bubble of water to bring him with me. That would be easier then leaving him with _Gabe_. I doubt it’s safe for him there. It was only safe last summer because Gabe didn’t find out about him till the very end of the summer.

Yeah, I’ll look into making a way to carry Carl.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I frowned over the book on healing, and the medical kit spread out in front of me. I want to get better at healing, unfortunately I need to figure out the tools.

I picked up one of the tools, this is just the basic set but it’s so varied.

Okay, so this is treated seaweed, for binding the wounds that you can’t heal all at once. This is purification stone to cleanse the wound to make it easier to heal. The slim shell knife is for working with the wound? And for cutting the seaweed to the right length. There’s an antibacterial mix, made from… something. I don’t know how this is made, I should probably learn.

The shell paste that hardens into a cast is cool though. And the arachnid crab thread is cool. I didn’t know the arachnid crabs made thread but looking through the manual it says that’s what the thread is from. Maybe there’s a mythical one I don’t know about? There’s also a jar of enchanted fish, enchanted to sleep until you open the jar, to eat dead skin.

There are also the basics, like in any land first aid kit. Tweezers, scissors, painkillers (though these are made from a fish with paralytic abilities that cuts off pain, it’s cool), and a thermometer (though again, it’s a type of coral that’s very sensitive to changes in temperature and enchanted to live).

Then there’s some stuff I’m not sure about? I don’t know if land kits have them, the one at home doesn’t.

There’s a large soft blanket made of woven sea grasses (so soft) that has one side woven with coral shielding, the kind that keeps in heat. The other side is made of a type of woven mix of sea grass stuffed with anemone puff that cools rapidly when exposed to water.

The manual shows how to use it all and one of my extra books shows how to combine them with healing. It’s interesting, I just wish I had someone to practice it on. I’ll just have to try it with minor injuries that I get?

I sighed, oh well. It’ll come in handy some day I’m sure.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Mr. Brunner is acting strangely as well.

I saw Mr. Brunner and Ms. Dodds talking, well, actually it sounded more like threatening each other from where I was standing.

I still don’t know if Mr. Brunner is safe, but he doesn’t have the itch of a curse on him. So maybe he’s okay.

He certainly seems safer than Ms. Dodds.

Mr. Brunner has started teaching us how to hold swords during lessons.

I don’t like any of the swords, they don’t feel right.

But some of them have that feel to them, a buzz in my head. They aren’t normal, they definitely have magic of some kind.

The one Mr. Brunner uses has the most powerful feeling, and it reminds me of Elei’s trident, made in the ocean of her power. Made of her.

I’m pretty sure that sword is of the ocean.

I pretend I don’t know that Mr. Brunner has what’s likely the essence of a being of the sea, even though it makes me ache. It’s just like Elei’s, what if there’s a being out there missing their essence?

I smile and nod again, hiding my fear, my worry, my anger.

Triton will be upset if I fall apart just because I can’t see Triton.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I stood at the edge of the pit again. This time there was someone else there, though I can’t see them.

I could feel something I hadn’t noticed before, sliding sand, soft and soothing, prickling over my hands, pinpricks of warmth and a feeling of numbness. The feelings together are strange, a bit uncomfortable, but they don’t bother me too much.

“-rry Master. I couldn’t get it to you, but I won’t fail again! I will find a way to let it reach you, I swear it.”

“Your failure has put back our plans by quite a bit, I now must expend energy to keep the wayward god under my control, I do not have the power to spare yet.”

“I know, I- I have no excuse. I failed you because of my own arrogance.”

The voice murmured something, I think it’s the Thalozan language, which is really, really, old but Triton knows a few words and taught me them.

I have no idea what the voice is saying though, I just recognize the sounds.

“I will make arrangements, return to your sleep.”

“Yes Master.”

There was a faint whisper, then the other presence was gone.

There were more faint murmurs in the other language, possibly Thalozan? Before it suddenly went silent.

“Ah, I see you’ve returned little Half-blood.”

“It’s Percy,” I reminded.

The low chuckle returned, “Indeed.”

I heard a faint murmur, “Fainter, less than before, not sure,” before he hummed, “How-“

I woke up.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I hate the stupid detention I’m stuck in.

I didn’t do anything! But Nancy Bobfit decided to blame me for stealing something, and my alibi didn’t work.

I have to clean the classroom for this detention, I’m pretty sure I’m just supposed to sit quietly in a room and listen to a lecture for an hour, but Ms. Dodds doesn’t go by normal rules.

So, I’m stuck in that room, with a rag and a spray bottle, reluctantly cleaning the room.

I’m staying polite though, I’m not going to let Nancy ruin all my hard work at making Ms. Dodds not kick me out at the first opportunity.

I sprayed the desk and wiped it down, this is nowhere near as hard as cleaning the river. I’ll be fine.

“Now honey,” Ms. Dodds started, “You know why you’re here yes?”

Ms. Dodds was apparently an expert at torture.

A faint buzz nudged at my senses.

The next hour was spent with her subtle implications that I’m a horrible thief, shouldn’t be in the school, brings shame to everyone, am a horrible person, and am probably cheating and she just couldn’t prove it yet.

It was getting harder and harder to resist the urge to lash out. But I need to keep my temper.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I blinked in the room I’m in, looking around.

I’m back in the undersea palace, Oceanus’s palace.

I’m in my probable dad’s palace.

…

I should look around.

For… research… yeah.

I promptly left the room to explore more.

It’s pretty, I like the walls, covered with glittering murals. I passed an opening and stared in awe at the dark waters filled with lantern fish and other glowing beings.

I decided I like it, it’s comfortable in a different way than the places I’ve been with Triton.

“Back again I see.”

I whipped around to see Oceanus there once more.

“Er… Hi.”

Dumb, stupid, idiot, don’t just say hi!

I quickly twisted my hand into the proper motion of respect.

Oceanus’s lips twitched.

“Perhaps introduce yourself first this time little half-blood, you have the unfortunate habit of disappearing before you can.”

“Ah, yeah… sorry.”

He raised an eyebrow, looking at me expectantly.

“Oh uh, I’m Percy Ja-“

“Oceanus! Who is that presence? Where does it keep coming from!?”

I decided I should resign myself to being entirely unable to ever introduce myself to my probable dad.

Maybe he just hasn’t gotten a chance to see me in a while? So, he doesn’t know what I looked like?

I hope so.

“Tethys, my love, that presence would be this young Half-Blood.” Oceanus motioned to me.

I bit my lip but ignored the pang in my chest at Oceanus calling Tethys his love, of course he would! Tethys is his wife, even if my mom is amazing and incredible and deserves the whole world, Oceanus wouldn’t have married his wife if he didn’t love her.

The Titans didn’t do that nonsense like the gods did.

The mermaid that approached was familiar, it’s the one I saw in my first dream to the undersea palace. A feeling of just general clean washed over me, curling currents swaying over my skin, interrupting the cold deep currents that I hadn’t even realized I felt.

Her tail the flowiest of any, glittering brilliantly in silvers and blues.

“Oh? The little half-blood from a few months ago.”

I quickly gave her the proper motion of respect.

Her lips twitched like Oceanus’s, “And who might you be little Half-Blood?”

“I’m Percy Ja-“

I woke up.

Why me.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

We’re going on a fieldtrip!

I hate fieldtrips!

Yay!

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I sat next to Grover, resisting the urge to drown Nancy.

Murder is bad, murder is bad, murder is ba-

Another sandwich piece in Grover’s hair…

Maybe murder wasn’t so bad.

“Don’t, you don’t need to get in trouble with Ms. Dodds here, she has it out for you.”

Grover was holding my arm.

He clearly could tell that I’m ready to fight Nancy.

I scowled but stayed seated.

“She needs to get some taste, peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches in your hair? She might as well just toss her lunch in the trash.”

“Ha just stay calm and hope Ms. Dodds doesn’t see anything.”

I sighed, “Fine.”

It’s probably for the best that Grover stopped me, Triton would be disappointed in me if I let my temper win over in a fight that I can’t win with it.

You’re not supposed to get angry, you’re supposed to make your opponent angry.

I sighed and forced myself to not snap and drown Nancy with the water from my waterskin when she threw another piece of her sandwich at Grover.

This was going to be a long fieldtrip.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

See, I like fieldtrips, in theory.

They could be really fun! But things keep happening on them and well… I’m extremely wary of fieldtrips now.

I tried to not be worried, Mr. Brunner is running this trip after all.

I’m still not sure if he’s trustworthy, but he still doesn’t seem to mean me any harm. Grover nervously wrung his hands now that we were out of the bus.

Ms. Dodds walked right behind the two of us, I worked very hard to keep a happy expression on my face. Don’t need her getting on us about being suspicious or something. That would be bad.

We walked through the museum, Mr. Brunner leading us.

I smiled as I studied the different displays. It wasn’t as cool as what’s under the sea, but it was still pretty impressive.

Oceanus’s palace was cooler though.

My eye twitched as annoying students kept talking and interrupting Mr. Brunner. I was having a hard time hearing his explanation.

I resisted the urge to tell them to shut up, that would get a _look_ from Ms. Dodds, and I did not need that.

Mr. Brunner moved on to talking about some funeral art, explaining the significance and-

“It’s just a naked guy on a wall,” snickered Nancy.

I sighed, “It’s not just a naked guy on a wall, it’s a stele, as Mr. Brunner said it’s a column of stone that has the image of the god that the girl that it once served as the gravestone for worshipped. Honestly if your brain wasn’t the same size as a jellyfish’s then you’d know that Nancy.”

The group laughed as Nancy flushed, glaring at me. Mr. Brunner paused in his story.

“Did you have a comment Mr. Jackson?”

“No sir, sorry for interrupting.” I flushed slightly, whoops.

He nodded then pointed to one of the pictures on the stele, “Perhaps you’ll tell us what this picture represents?”

I brightened, “That would be the Titan King Kronos, the Titan of Time and Agriculture, eating his kids the gods.”

Mr. Brunner nodded, but made a motion with his hand, “And he did this because…”

I bounced on my feet, resisting the urge to smile, “He got a prophecy that said his child would overthrow him, so he ate his children to prevent it. But then his wife, Rhea the Titaness of motherhood, gave him a rock instead of feeding him his youngest, Zeus. Then Zeus grew up, raised in secret by some nymphs, and he tricked Kronos into throwing up-“

“Gross!” A few kids muttered.

“-his other kids by feeding him a mustard and wine mix. Then the gods got together and ended up over throwing him. They cut him into a lot of tiny pieces and threw the pieces into Tartarus.”

Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, “Like we’re going to use this in real life. Like it’s going to say on our job applications, ‘Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.’”

“And why, Mr. Jackson,” Mr. Brunner started, “to paraphrase Miss Bobofit’s excellent question, does this matter in real life?”

Grover snickered softly, “Busted.”

“Shut up,” Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.

Just more proof to me that Mr. Brunner wasn’t human, I could barely hear her, and I was right next to her.

“Because we can learn from the mistakes of the past to improve ourselves in the present, and it’s also just very interesting.”

Mr. Brunner nodded, though he didn’t seem fully pleased, “That’s very nearly correct Mr. Jackson. Full credit. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan’s stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it’s time for lunch. Ms. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?”

The class drifted off to follow Ms. Dodds. Some of the girls were holding their stomachs, most of the guys were shoving each other and acting like doofuses.

“Mr. Jackson,” Mr. Brunner’s call stopped me from going too.

I paused, turning to him, nudging Grover onward.

“Sir?”

Mr. Brunner looked at me solemnly from an ancient gaze, another point towards him not being human.

“You must learn the answer to my question,” he said seriously.

I chewed my lip, I know what it means, but I also can’t know more until Triton says so. He said it’s dangerous, so I would listen.

“Yes sir.”

“What you learn from me,” he continued, “is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.”

I wanted to get angry, it’s unreasonable of him to hold me to higher standards than the rest of the students. It’s frustrating! I tried as hard as I could, and he was a better teacher than many I’d had, but…

I glared at the ground as I nodded, I tried so hard to learn all the names and match them to the proper facts and make sure it was spelled right. It’s so hard to do in English!

I don’t know who he is, if he’s safe or a threat, but I’m so frustrated that he’s holding me to these standards and no one else.

He told me to go outside and eat my lunch as he stared at the stele mournfully.

I wonder if he killed the girl?

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I stepped outside to see Grover waiting for me right by the door.

I idly noticed Nancy and her friends (I know it’s shocking that she has any) standing nearby too. A storm was forming outside.

We started walking past the fountain, right next to the stairs.

“Detention?” Grover asked as we reached the stairs.

I put my hand on the fountain as I took the first step, “Nah, not-“

“Whoops.”

And Grover was falling.

Nancy laughed, her hand out.

Grover was falling.

My vision went red, roaring in my ears as I _yanked_.

A scream from Nancy, a cry from Grover.

When I could see again Grover was alright, if soaked.

Nancy was gasping for breath in the fountain, looking like a drowned rat.

The other students were gaping.

“The water-“

“It just reached out-“

“Did you see that?”

“Percy pushed me!” Nancy finally gets the air to speak.

I ignored her, moving to check on Grover.

He coughed, rubbing his butt, but otherwise seemed okay.

My chest loosened. Thank goodness.

“Now honey-“ Ms. Dodds had appeared.

I glared up at her, did she not see what just happened.

“Come with me,” She said.

“Wait!” Grover yelped, “He was just trying to help me!”

Ms. Dodds looked down at him, “Violence is never the answer Mr. Underwood.”

“But-“

“You – will – stay – here.”

I shook my head when Grover looked at me worriedly, pulling my waterskin out of my bag and fingering my trident charm.

“Hold my bag? I’ll be back soon.”

Ms. Dodds turned and walked back up the stairs, “Honey, _Now_.”

I swallowed and followed, shooting my deluxe I’ll-kill-you-later stare that Triton helped me master at Nancy.

I looked back to Ms. Dodds and was unsurprised to see her at the top of the steps.

The buzz around her was weakening, and the itch of the not-curse was getting stronger. She’s going to attack me.

I walked up the steps regardless, better away from everyone.

She kept going deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up we were back in the Greek and Roman section.

She stood with her arms crossed in from of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was also growling low in her throat.

I swallowed.

“You’ve been giving us problems, honey,” She snarled.

The buzzing was fading, the itch making me want to scratch my arms.

I raised my chin, slid my “princely” face on, and responded, “I’m sorry for any problems I’ve caused Ms. Dodds.”

I held the waterskin tightly, one finger pressed on the lid.

“Did you really think you would get away with it? Or that a simple apology would pardon the crime?”

She looked angry, furious. Her face was creased, I could almost see the change that was starting, the buzz was almost non-existent.

“I don’t understand Ms. Dodds, what crime am I being accused of?”

Thunder boomed as the storm that had been brewing outside broke.

“We are not fools Percy Jackson,” Ms. Dodds continued. “It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain.”

I frowned, there was only one thing I know that has happened lately that she could be accusing me of.

A theft.

Of what, I don’t know, but she seems to be blaming me for it.

My heart sank.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry, I- I don’t think I did whatever you’re accusing me of.”

“Is that your final answer?”

I twisted the lid, “Yes ma’am.”

Then the buzz was gone, and the itch grew almost unbearable.

Her eyes began to glow and then her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings.

She turned into a fury!

Uh oh.

I flicked the lid off in one quick move, but before I could call the water, Mr. Brunner wheeled through the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen that positively sung with magic.

“What ho, Percy!” he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.

Ms. Dodds lunged at me.

I dodged, snatching the ballpoint pen out of the air. I know this tone of magic.

The sword of the sea was in my hand.

Ms. Dodds spun towards me with a snarl and murder in her eyes, “Die honey!”

I went by the instincts that Triton had drilled into me, letting one hand flick out to send a water whip snapping around Ms. Dodds and yanking her to the side the other bringing the sword down right into her shoulder.

It passed clean through her body with a hiss.

She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot.

All that remained was a claw.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I walked towards the entrance of the museum again, a buzz was itching at my senses, the same buzz that surrounded Mr. Brunner and Ms. Dodds. Only much louder and much more spread out.

The pen that was a sword that was a pen that was of the sea was clutched in my hand.

I was shaking.

That was the first monster I’d actually fought, the empousai from before doesn’t count.

Triton was going to be furious.

I paused before opening the doors, taking a moment to choke back the sob that wanted to break out.

I want to go home, I want Triton, I want my mom.

I hate this, I hate this, I hate this.

I closed my eyes and pulled the “princely” face on.

I can break down later, to Carl. He won’t judge.

I swallowed once more and took a step forward, opening the doors.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, still wet from me using the water to slow his fall.

Nancy Bobofit was standing soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ‘friends’. When she saw me, she gave me an ugly grin.

“I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt.”

I frowned, “Who?”

The buzz grew worse.

“Our teacher. Duh!”

I frowned, is this a spell? Because I killed Ms. Dodds they replaced her with a spell?

The buzz had settled across all the students, but it was still itching at me. I really wanted to cover my ears, it wasn’t quite a sound by it was extremely disconcerting.

I turned away from Nancy, I was too angry with her anyways.

If I stay near her I might try to recreate turning Carl from a guinea pig to a fish.

I focused on Grover, who sucks at lying and who didn’t have an irritating buzz about him.

“Where’s Ms. Dodds.”

He faltered, looking away.

“Who?”

I held back the urge to roll my eyes or scream or cry.

“Nevermind.”

I snatched up my bag and slipped the pen into it. It’s of the sea, and Mr. Brunner gave it to me willingly. If he wants it back, he can ask. Then he can answer **my** questions.

I sat down on the fountain and pulled out my lunch.

This year is a trainwreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! 
> 
> Please, tell me your favorite part! Ask me questions! 
> 
> Your thoughts feed my soul and will hopefully prevent me from getting horribly sick when I have to go out tomorrow to get stuff done.


	11. Three Old Ladies Knit Socks of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy finishes off the year. Some fun conversations happen. Grover learn how to lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it, we're almost to camp!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

I’m really glad that I have a clue as to what happened, even if the constant buzzing surrounding _everyone_ is driving me nuts.

Someone cast a spell of some sort to trick everyone into thinking that Ms. Dodds never existed. The buzzing kept trying to affect me, but it couldn’t get me through my Purifying powers.

Thank Pontus for those.

But the buzzing is very, very, _very_ , annoying.

One important thing I noticed was that Grover didn’t have any buzzing around him, which means that he is fully aware of Ms. Dodds. That and the fact that he’s a horrible liar.

Mr. Brunner’s buzzing didn’t lower at all, but nor did it raise.

I think he’s the source of the buzzing honestly, still not sure if he’s safe. He hasn’t asked for the pen that’s a sword that’s a pen back.

But everyone is denying that Ms. Dodds exists.

…

I may or may not be using it as practice for my purification powers.

…

It seems like a good idea (and keeps my mind off of…

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Okay so one person had to go to the nurses office cause I managed to get rid of the buzzing around her with my purifying powers, and whoops…

Apparently, mortals can’t handle that.

Everyone is saying she had a psychotic break yelling about a Ms. Dodds and how she definitely exists…

So, I’ve decided that I should not test my purification powers on helpless mortals.

Katara would be ashamed of me for testing my powers like that.

I’ve also decided to rewatch Avatar: The Last Airbender for the twenty-fourth time.

Don’t judge me, it’s a great show and my teacher for waterbending!

And maybe I’ll see more about healing with waterbending, I can’t remember all the details and I need a way to learn without hurting myself first.

Purification is still cooler, but healing will definitely be helpful in the future. Besides, it’s practically a signature move for Katara, the whole world would’ve ended in the show if it weren’t for her healing abilities.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Carl was excited for my experiments with the water holder, I was messing with some ice and ignoring the growing sense of doom that was coming as exams got closer.

Triton would be disappointed in me for not paying attention to my lessons now, but I can’t help it.

It’s so hard to focus when you’re trying not to focus on the fact that you killed someone, sure she was a fury, but she had feelings and stuff too.

I shook my head, nope nope nope, not thinking about that right now.

Work on the magic portable ice fish tank.

I sighed, fiddling with the ice to twist it into the right shape.

I’ll need to add the runes-

“Percy!”

I made the ice shatter into a thousand tiny pieces and melt and nearly fell off the bed.

…

“You okay man?”

I nodded, pushing myself up and pretending like my face wasn’t on fire.

“I’m fine.”

“What were you doing anyways?”

Uh…

“I was trying to do a palm reading on my hands.” Nailed it.

“ _Baa-ha-ha_ , you do palm readings?”

“No, but I thought I’d give it a shot. I was trying to see if I could pass my exams.”

“If you study you might,” Grover bleated out.

I sniffed, raising my nose and hiding a smile, “Studying is for the weak!” I declared grandly.

Grover laughed.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar view, fields with misty figures as far as the eye could see.

I frowned.

Where am I?

I wandered forward, waving a hand in the face of one of the figures. They didn’t react.

Yep definitely a dream.

Now I just have to figure out where I am.

I probably should’ve gotten around to reading up on prophetic dreaming like probably dad Oceanus mentioned one of those times I was there, but I got distracted.

I wandered the fields, looking around in confusion, this place was very unfamiliar.

Except, a feeling of familiarity clung to me from one direction, so I started that way.

It felt like a low burn edging my senses, I’m not sure where I felt it before, I don’t really remember this feeling.

The sound of leathery wings made me look up, my eyes widening at the three figures.

Hades’s furies.

I suddenly realized where I was.

The itch of a curse made me want to scratch my arms. But looking up, Ms. Dodds, one of the furies, is alive.

It was like I could breathe for the first time in weeks.

I didn’t just kill someone who could think and breathe and feel like us.

I almost felt like sitting down right there, I let out a breath and held back the tears.

Thank Pontus.

I woke up

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I practiced my Ocarina more, sitting next to some of the plants Grover has and settling the music book in front of me to try one of the basic tricks. Growing plants.

Technically it’s supposed to be done with coral and sea grass and other undersea plants, but I don’t have those. So, I just have to make due with the plants that Grover has.

Grover came in while I was mid-song, but I ignored him, the plant seems a bit brighter, just a little taller.

I smiled, it’s going alright.

Not as much as it should be, but it’s certainly improving.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

School was itching at my nerves. The constant buzzing was driving me up a wall and I was snapping quicker at people instead of doing it the smart way like Triton taught me.

I watched more Avatar and tried to resist the urge to break something.

I have no outlet, I can’t go practice my waterbending, I can’t talk to Triton, I only have Carl who just plain doesn’t understand.

School studies are getting harder and harder for me to do.

I could handle Pre-Algebra thanks to all of Triton’s help in the past, and Latin wasn’t that hard either (why is every language but English easier? Should I try learning Spanish or French?), but otherwise… I kind of just gave up.

The buzzing stayed in the back of my head.

I threw myself into my books from Triton, devouring the information on Siren’s Song that I had been ignoring so far.

I practiced my Ocarina and paid attention to my clubs again some. Triton said they were good for me.

The buzzing filled the rooms when there was even a moment of silence.

I ended up kicked out of Model UN because of my lowering grades but music club had pity on me. I kinda hate that my grades are dropping but I can't focus.

I practiced more.

The buzzing didn’t stop.

I snapped at a teacher one time too many, I’m not welcome back at the school next year.

What an underwhelming way to get kicked out this time.

The buzzing was unrelenting.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I’m really glad for my starglobe. I’ve just been sitting here staring at it for the last hour.

Grover keeps giving me weird looks, but… It’s just sparkly and pretty and reminds me of Triton. It reminds me of the sea that one time my mom let me “sleepover” at a friends house. I got to see the stars from the sea and it was amazing.

“Did you know your eyes change colors?”

I looked up at Grover.

“What?”

“Well, they’re normally this sharp green, like, sea green, but you’re looking at your sparkly snowglobe and your eyes just turn like, silver-gray?”

I blinked, “Do they?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s cool.”

“Hmm, I guess I get it from my mom, her’s do the same thing.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

It was the night before my Latin exam.

As much as I don’t trust Mr. Brunner, I just couldn’t figure out this one translation, and I lost the answer key.

Ugh.

I decided to go ask him, at least he would know I was trying. As long as he didn’t like, try to kill me or something, it’d be fine!

…

Hopefully I didn’t just jinx myself.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I was almost to the door to his office, but something was off.

I stopped, realization hitting.

The buzzing was quiet.

I was almost to his door, where the buzzing is usually very loud, and there was nothing.

I frowned, was he not there? But the light is on?

The door was ajar slightly, and I stepped closer, as quiet as I can be.

“… worried about Percy, sir.”

I stopped, tilting my head. That was Grover.

My heart sank, so I was right, he is working with Mr. Brunner.

“… alone this summer?” Grover questioned, “I mean, a Kindly One in the _school_! Now that we know for sure, and _they_ know too-“

“We would only make matters worse by rushing him,” Mr. Brunner interrupted, “We need the boy to mature more.”

“But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-“

“Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can.”

“Sir he _saw_ her…”

“His imagination,” Mr. Brunner insisted. “The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that. He may still have the pen, but the Mist over it will stop him from realizing.”

“Sir, I… I can’t fail in my duties again.” Grover’s voice was choked with emotion. “You know what that would mean.”

“You haven’t failed, Grover,” Mr. Brunner soothed. “I should have seen her for what she was. Now let’s just worry about keeping Percy-“

I shifted back, a small creak of my rubber shoe bottom on the linoleum floors echoes through the halls.

Mr. Brunner went silent.

I slipped back, seeing a shadow of something larger than Mr. Brunner in a wheelchair pass the lighted glass. It was holding an archer’s bow.

I moved, sliding into the first door I could find and pressed against the wall by the door.

I could fight if I needed too, my trident charm in hand, but… I need time to process.

A shadow went past, _clop-clop-clop_ passing by. Like muffled hoof beats.

A large shadow paused by the window.

Mr. Brunner spoke, “Nothing, my nerves haven’t been right since the winter solstice.”

“Mine neither,” Grover said. “But I could have sworn…”

“Go back to the dorm,” Mr. Brunner told him. “You’ve got a long day of exams tomorrow.”

“Don’t remind me.”

The lights went out in Mr. Brunner’s office.

I waited there, going through what I just learned.

They’re worried about me, whether about my health of something else to do with me…

The buzzing is probably this Mist that he talked about, I’m not sure what that is, a spell of some kind I suppose. When I can talk to Triton again I’ll ask. Maybe it’s a land magic?

Mr. Brunner, whoever he is, has no idea that I know about gods and mythical beings and the like. I can use that to my advantage if he is actually a threat.

They know about the winter solstice mess, all I know is that there’s been a theft.

I frowned, are they blaming me too? And what’s this about a summer solstice deadline? That sounds bad.

Why do they need me to mature more? What do they need to worry about keeping me from? What’s going on?

One thing I’m sure of, Mr. Brunner is definitely not human. Some human animal crossover based on the sounds I heard. Horse half? Centaur? That’s the best I’ve got right now. I’ll look into it more later.

I stood in the dark waiting.

Grover is working with him though.

My chest hurt, could I trust Grover? Was he just going to attack me? Try to hurt me?

I want Triton, I want Triton so badly. He would know what to do.

But I can’t. Triton said not to contact him until things calmed down.

Based on Grover and Mr. Brunner, things are definitely not calm.

I stood in the dark.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I returned to my room when I calmed, nodding to Grover and settling back down with my notes.

“Hey,” He said, bleary-eyed. “You gonna be ready for this test?”

I glanced over, trying to bury any emotions, Triton had said that Grover might have empathic abilities and I can’t let him know what I’m feeling.

I forced a smile, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” I faked a yawn, “I think I’m gonna go to bed now though. Too tired to get much more done.”

And I am tired, I’m so tired of being here.

I just want to go home, see my mom, hug her, talk to Triton.

I want to be back in the still dirty (but much improved) river and cleaning it and talking to the fish and other sea animals.

I want to go to events with Triton and talk to my merfolk friends and trade notes on our powers.

I don’t want to be here wondering if my friend is going to betray me and attack me. I don’t want to wonder if my teacher is going to try to hurt me.

I just want home.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Honestly, I fell asleep trying not to cry, so when I woke up in my probable dad’s palace, hidden in an alcove, I kinda burst into tears.

It’s like my dreams are trying to comfort me.

I curled up and cried, this year sucks.

Everything first semester was bad, but since the solstice I’ve been so alone.

Everything _aches_ I just want to see Triton, to talk to my friends, to not be so utterly alone.

I can’t trust Grover, I can’t trust Mr. Brunner, I certainly can’t trust any of the other students in the school.

“Oh dear…”

Soothing curls wrapped around me, banishing the cold currents that felt so like my probable dad’s palace.

A hand was on my back, I couldn’t really see through the tears though.

“Hush now little Half-Blood, it’s alright.”

I took a few minutes to calm my breathing, to stop the tears, the unknown person whispering soothing words the whole time.

When I could finally look at them, I finally saw the Titaness Tethys.

…

Oh no, don’t tell me I just cried like an idiot in front of my probable dad’s wife.

I want to curl up and die, why me.

She settled next to me in the alcove, her hand still rubbing my back, “Are you feeling better?”

I swallowed, nodding.

“Yes Tethys-ran” I whispered.

Using the proper terms of respect are important. Ran is for queen, which she is, Ari would be for king.

She smiled at me, “There, that’s better. Let’s get you something to eat hmm?”

I nodded, letting her tug me out of the alcove.

“We still have only caught the beginning of your name little half-blood, starts with a P right?”

I flushed, “It’s Percy, Tethys-ran.”

“Ah, then a pleasure to meet you Percy-tou”

I flushed, tou is used for children, it’s basically calling them cute little one.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you to, Tethys-ran.”

She led me to the kitchens it seems. There’s a lot of noise as they work on making the food.

Her hand was still on my back, it was grounding.

“Do you have any favorites?”

She was looking at me.

“Oh uh, I like water chestnuts? And uh frozen Plumose? Um…”

She smiled, “Any meats?”

“… tuna?”

She nodded, nudging me forward as she spoke rapid Halmaheran.

_“Get something -- him to eat, something on the --- end. And something -- snack on. And some --- if you --.”_

I couldn’t catch everything that she said, unfortunately, but I’m pleased I caught as much as I did. She was talking really fast and had an accent I don’t know.

It took only a few minutes before she was ushering me out, a few bowls of food in her hands.

I ended up sitting with her in another alcove, nibbling on the snacks she got me. And sucking clean water from one of the plants, usually used for that purpose. Not like you can have cups with drinks _underwater_.

She let us eat quietly, her gaze on me.

I glanced at her, then looked away again.

“You seem to find yourself in our palace fairly often Percy-tou.”

I shifted, “I’m sorry, I don’t know why.”

She hummed, “It’s no fault of yours, though you should learn how to control your dream walking.”

I frowned, “Dream walking?”

She smiled, “That’s what this particular branch of prophetic dreaming is called, though the technical name is Hioipihaiho.”

I frowned, Halmaheran.

“You mind effectively leaves your body and travels to another place. It is different from Ahioimua, which is looking into the future of the place you are, Imuaireira, which is seeing the future or other places, Ahiomuri, which is seeing the past of your current location, and Amuritereira, seeing the past of another place.”

I wished I had my notebook to take notes.

“Dream walking is simply traveling, it’s the most common form of prophetic dreaming in Half-Bloods. None of them technically require dreaming, though it is the easiest way to receive the visions of the other forms.”

Okay that’s interesting, so I could do this awake… How would that work?

“Though slipping through the shields of our palace to prevent entrance from those trying to come is impressive. I’m very curious as to how you’ve done so accidentally.”

I chewed on one of the nuts in my snack bowl, “I don’t know, I just started showing up here.”

She nodded, “Well, it’s certainly interesting.”

It must be because Oceanus is my dad? Is this more evidence towards that? I have a lot of really solid evidence now.

I kinda want to say that I know, but I promised Triton I wouldn’t ask or talk about my immortal parent. It would interfere with my safety.

So, I kept my mouth shut and resisted the urge to tell her.

“What had you so upset? When you first arrived?”

I nibbled on one of the tuna pieces, “I uh… Just had a stressful week.”

I ducked my head.

“Oh? Anything in particular?”

“I have a lot of big tests, and found out a friend isn’t actually a friend…”

She hummed, “A sad thing to learn.”

“Yeah…”

She ran a hand through my hair, I peeked up.

She smiled, “Friends come and go like the tides, it is good to learn from your time with them, and they will leave a mark on you. But don’t let them hold you back or cling to what has passed. If they are not your friend accept that and move forward, else you will drown.”

I relaxed, she’s not wrong. Grover was apparently not really trying to be my friend, he was spying on me?

Regardless of what he was doing, I just have to accept it.

It hurts, but… it would be better for me to move on.

I nodded, “Thanks.”

“Well, I believe it is time for you to wake. I’ve already held you here longer than you should’ve been.”

She gathered our bowls and flicked away.

Almost immediately I felt the yank at me. Like a strong current tugging me away.

“Stay safe Percy-tou.”

Oh.

I woke up.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I finished the Latin exam.

I know that I messed up like half the grammar, but the translation to English wasn’t too hard, I could use context for some of the grammar, and I’m good at the word definitions so that was easy at least. The few history questions were annoying, but I didn’t struggle too badly.

The buzzing in my ear made it hard to focus though.

I think I managed a C? Maybe even a B if my guessing for the grammar was good enough.

I’ll just have to wait and see I guess.

I started to head out when Mr. Brunner called me back.

I swallowed back my fear that he found out about me overhearing him last night, he wouldn’t call me out for that in front of the class.

“Percy,” he said. “Don’t be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It’s… it’s for the best.”

My heart sank, I know that I can’t trust him, really, I do, but… I couldn’t help but like him as a teacher.

It hurt to hear him say that, in front of the whole class too.

The other students snickered, Nancy sent me a smug grin.

“Okay, sir.” I mumbled.

“I mean…” Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn’t sure what to say. “this isn’t the right place for you. It was only a matter of time.”

What does he mean by that?! That I’m destined to be kicked out? That despite the high standards he’s been holding me to he had zero faith in me? That he was going to insure I would be kicked out if it wasn’t something else?

“Right,” I whispered.

“No, no,” Mr. Brunner said. “Oh, confound it all. What I’m trying to say… you’re not normal, Percy. That’s-“

“Thanks,” I blurted, holding back my fear that he could know about my power, “Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.”

I bolted, hearing his call as I fled.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The last day of term had finally arrived.

I gathered up my notebooks, my waterskin, my assorted gifts from Triton and my friends, Carl in his new transportable tank, and carefully put everything up in my two bags, my waterskin on top. My suitcase held the extra and all of my clothes.

The other guys were talking about their plans for their breaks.

They’re all juvenile delinquents like me, kids that can’t manage it in other schools, but they’re rich ones.

Doesn’t mean I have to let them know that I’m not doing much unless Triton can contact me soon. I probably shouldn’t even go to the river until Triton gets ahold of me.

One of them asked what I was doing this summer.

“I’ll be visiting some of my friends overseas. I haven’t seen them since winter break.” I flashed them a bright smile that hid the ache in my chest as they questioned me more.

“Where do they live?”

“Oh, on some islands a bit out. They’re a bit spread out, so I’ll probably move around some.”

“That’s cool, looking forward to it?”

“Yeah,” I grinned, “They’re a lot of fun.”

They went back to talking about their trips but did leave an opening for me to join if I wanted.

I didn’t, they were all kind of jerks to Grover, but I appreciated it.

The only person that I was nervous about saying goodbye to was Grover. Even with Tethys’s advice, even knowing that he may try to harm me, it’s so hard to let it go.

Turns out I don’t have to yet though because he’s coming with me. We have tickets on the same Greyhound bus to Manhattan.

Seems suspicious.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Grover is clearly very nervous, glancing around and down the aisles, watching the passengers. It was similar to how he acted every time we left Yancy. I ducked my head and didn’t say anything about it.

“Hey Percy?”

I glanced at him, “Yeah?”

“I uh, I know that uh, that we’re going different ways this summer. But…. I thought, uh, here-“

He handed me a card, “Just take this, in case you need me this summer.”

I took the card, which is in the most obnoxious fancy script that took me a minute of squinting at to read.

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009**

My heart almost stopped, Half-Blood Hill.

What does this have to do with Half-Bloods?

“What’s Half-“

“Don’t say it aloud!” He yelped, “That’s my, um… summer address.”

I stared at him, is he trying to trick me into going into some sort of trap?

“Okay, so if I want to visit.”

“Or… or if you need me.” He nodded.

“Why would I need you?”

I couldn’t help the bitter words. How could I trust him after what I overheard the other day?

Grover blushed right down to his Adam’s apple. “Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you.”

I stared at him, the likely mythological being that I’m half convinced is supposed to be assassinating me.

“Grover, what exactly are you protecting me from?”

Could I have misunderstood?

Suddenly there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced we’d all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everyone else, and my senses were on fire.

It was like a web of feeling, fabric flowing over me, almost sparking as it moved.

My head snapped around, on the other side of the road, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

There, next to it in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, sat three old ladies knitting the biggest pair of socks I’ve ever seen.

And those old ladies were... dangerous.

The energy I could tell was there, it was overloading my senses.

I couldn’t feel anything but the crackling fabric flowing over me.

The lady on the right knitted one of the socks, the lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn that made me feel like a knife was pressed to my throat.

The combined feelings made me want to claw at my skin, what is this? Who are they? What’s going on?

The three ladies were looking right at me. I rubbed at my arms.

Grover made a strangled sound and I glanced at him. Just barely resisting bolting from the area.

“Grover?” I said. “Hey, man—”

“Tell me they’re not looking at you. They are, aren’t they?”

I swallowed, oh dear.

“Yeah, why?”

The lady in the middle took out a pair of scissors, massive scissors—gold and silver, long bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.

“We’re getting on the bus,” he told me. “Come on.”

I stood still, staring at the old ladies with the scissors that made my head spin, their presence that made electric fabric rub at my skin, and their yarn that felt like knives prickling my neck.

“Come on!” He called, prying open the door and climbing inside.

The old ladies still watched me, and the middle one lifted the scissors.

I could hear the snip of her cutting the yarn from across all four lanes of traffic. Her two friends bundled up the electric-blue socks and I felt the at this point familiar buzz fill my head. The three ladies were gone between one blink and the next.

At the fear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.

The prickling of a knife, the electric fabric, the head spinning all faded, almost entirely gone.

The passengers cheered.

“Darn right!” yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. “Everybody back on board!”

We got back on, the buzzing still nudging me. I pushed my power as hard as I could, shoving the buzzing trying to reach me away.

Grover looked sick, I didn’t feel great myself, but the buzzing had faded almost entirely.

“Grover?”

“Yeah?”

I hesitated, should I? I want to know… I need to know if he’s actually a threat.

I licked my lips, “What are you not telling me?”

He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. “Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?”

“There were three old ladies, two knitting giant socks, one holding yarn. The one in the middle cut the yarn, then they left.

He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers, one I recognized from my time with Triton. A symbol to ward of evil. With magic behind it, it can do small things. Otherwise it’s just a simple hand motion.

“You saw her snip the cord.”

“Yeah. So?” Who were those old ladies? Nothing has bothered my senses like them before.

“This is not happening,” Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. “I don’t want this to be like last time.”

I scowled, “What last time?”

“Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth.”

“Grover,” I snapped, because I just want answers! “What are you talking about?”

“Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me.”

I stared at him, there’s no way I’m letting him know where I live. I’m not endangering my mom like that.

“Sure.”

He continued to bemoan my fate, looking at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I’d like best on my coffin (Forget-me-nots so I can boss people around even when I’m dead).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Tell me your favorite part! What you think will happen next!
> 
> Comments are my soul food :)


	12. Grover Unexpectedly Loses His Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost to camp, just one more chapter after this. The family has a bonding moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

Naturally I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.

I know its rude, but I’m still nowhere near able to trust him. I’m getting really mixed signals from him.

Ugh, I wish I could talk to Triton. He’d know what to do.

I fingered my bracelet and caught a taxi uptown.

“East One-hundred-and-fourth and First,” I told the driver.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Now, everyone of course knows how amazing my mom is.

Her name is Sally Jackson and she’s had a sucky life, but she deserves the world.

She’s really the best person I know and an amazing mom, even if she’s a little overprotective of me.

Her parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn’t care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she quite school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.

The only good break she’s gotten was meeting my dad, probably Oceanus.

She won’t tell me about him, and I don’t have any memories of him except for the dreams I’ve had of being in his palace. My mom doesn’t like to talk about him cause it makes her sad. She has no pictures too.

They obviously weren’t married, Oceanus has Tethys, and Tethys is really nice, so I can see why he wouldn’t want to leave her. But I can’t understand why he would cheat on her with my mom. Unless Tethys was okay with it? Immortals don’t make any sense.

Mom just tells me that he’s rich and important, so their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.

Of course, Oceanus is a sea king. He’s extremely busy. And has a bunch of kids, even if most are fully grown and immortal. Of course, he can’t visit. That doesn’t make it hurt any less.

The myths speak highly of him from what I can find, and he was nice when I was there. I still wish that I had a dad here though, then mom wouldn’t need to marry Smelly Gabe.

She’s raised me all alone, taking odd jobs and taking night classes to get her high school diploma. She never ever complained or got mad, not even once. I know I’m not an easy kid, but she’s amazing.

I did my best to ignore the faint buzzing tugging at me and walking into the apartment.

Unfortunately, mom was not home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.

Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, “So, you’re home.”

“Where’s my mom?”

“Working,” he said. “You got any cash?”

His greeting wasn’t a surprise, that was his usual response.

Looking at him I could see he’s gained weight. He has like three hairs on his head instead of the previous five, and all are combed over his bald scalp. As if that could make up for the rest of his ugly.

He manages the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, supposedly. I have no idea how he hasn’t been fired previously, seeing how he’s never gone into work as far as I know.

All he does is collect paychecks, spend money on cigars that made me nauseous, and buy enough beer to drown in. Whenever I’m home I’m expected to fund his gambling. Thankfully the river has lots of money so all I have to do is give him a little and that covers it.

The few times I’ve refused… Well let’s just say it’s a good thing I have healing in water.

“Here,” I grumbled, tossing a five at him, “I hope you lose.”

He sneered as I stalked out, “Your report card came, brain boy!” He shouted, “I wouldn’t act so snooty!”

Jerk.

I slammed the door to my room, which currently smelled like cigars and beer.

Gross.

Gabe was using it as his “study” while I was at boarding school. All the more reason to never go to another ever again.

I pulled Carl, in his newly adapted portable fish tank, from my enchanted back and settled it (and him) on the desk.

He swam in circles happily, until he noticed the mess. Then he grumbled about Gabe.

Honestly the smell was almost worse then the feeling that those old ladies gave me, definitely worse than the nightmares I had about Ms. Dodds. She’s okay now after all.

I shuffled, scratching at my arms, the feeling from the old ladies itching at me, my breathing sped up.

“Percy?” My mom called.

She opened the bedroom door and suddenly everything felt better.

She can make me feel good just by being there, it’s always been like that.

Her and Triton are safe places, I know I’m okay when I’m with them. Nothing could ever go wrong around them.

Her eyes sparkle and change in the light, her smile is as warm as a quilt, she’s got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as any where near old. Whenever she looks at me it’s like she sees all the good, all the things that make her proud, she never sees the bad. I’ve never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even when I was younger or to Gabe.

“Oh, Percy,” She hugged me tight. “I can’t believe it. You’ve grown since Christmas!”

I blinked, had I? My clothes from Triton fit the same. Though, my normal clothes were a little tight…

“And your hair is so long now, we’ll have to cut it later.”

I touched my hair.

“Oh and it’s still so blue, it looks nice.”

I smiled.

Mom looked well though. Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She’d brought me a huge bag of “free samples” it looked like, just like she always did when I finished school, or like she did when I came home for winter break.

“Sit,” she tugged me to sit beside her on the bed now, before starting to question me.

We sat together on the edge of the bed. I attacked a thing of blueberry sour strings and she ran her hand through my hair demanding to know everything that had happened to me while I was away for the last few months that hadn’t made it into my letters.

She didn’t mention me getting expelled, she didn’t seem to care. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing alright?

I leaned into her while laughingly saying she was smothering me. Her presence made everything so much better. I’m… I’m really, really glad to see her.

I blinked back tears, everything has just been so much I don’t know what to do.

From the other room, Gabe interrupted, “Hey Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?”

I gritted my teeth, I really just want to drown him.

My mom is the nicest person in the world. She should’ve been married to a millionaire, not some jerk like Gabe.

For her sake, I kept my last days at Yancy Academy happy. I told her I wasn’t down about the expulsion, I’d lasted longer than usual this time. I’d made a new friend (even if I ditched him now), and I’d done good in Latin **and** Pre-Calc. Honestly the fights hadn’t been anywhere near as bad as the headmaster said.

I put the best spin on the year that I could, pasting a smile on my face and keeping my voice light.

“Until the trip to the museum…”

“What?” my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. “Did something scare you?”

I couldn’t lie, not to her. But I also can’t tell her about Ms. Dodds.

“No Mom, just… Nancy pushed Grover and I lost control of my waterbending a little. It shoved Nancy into the fountain. But no one seemed to really notice!”

She pursed her lips. “But no one noticed?”

I nodded, “Yeah.” No one that could do anything at least.

She relaxed, “I have a surprise for you,” She said. “We’re going to the beach.”

My eyes widened. “Montauk?”

“Three nights—same cabin.”

“When?”

“As soon as I get changed.”

I was excited, we haven’t been able to go for the last two summers. Gabe said there wasn’t enough money, as if we didn’t get a massive discount because my grandmother had been close friends with the person that owns the land the cabin is on. I doubt we’d be able to afford it if we didn’t have that discount, but we did so there.

Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, “Bean dip, Sally? Didn’t you hear me?”

I wanted to punch him, or better yet, drown him. But I met my mom’s eyes and I understood the deal she was offering me: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.

“I was on my way, honey,” she smiled at Gabe. “We were just talking about the trip.”

His eyes narrowed, “The trip? You mean you were serious about that?”

I bit my tongue to keep from snarling at him. Mom wouldn’t let him stop us, she never broke her promises and she’s probably already paid. If I snap now, then he might try to stop us out of spite.

I just glared.

“Of course, I’m serious,” Mom said evenly, “You won’t have to worry about money. And besides,” she added, “You won’t have to settle for just bean dip. I’m going to make enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works.”

He softened a bit. “So this money for your trip… it comes out of your clothes budget, right?”

“Yes, honey” she said.

I made a mental note to use some of the money I have hidden in my magic bag to buy her something nice to wear.

“And you won’t take my car anywhere but there and back.”

“We’ll be very careful.”

Gabe scratched his double chin. “Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip… And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game.”

Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot and see how long you can hold your breath under water, I thought.

But mom’s eyes warned me to not make him mad.

I wanted to scream, I can’t understand why she puts up with this guy.

I put on my princely face just like Triton taught me and turned to him, “I’m sorry. I’m really horribly sorry for interrupting your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now, don’t let us keep you from it.”

Gabe’s eyes narrowed, probably trying to use his jellyfish sized brain to look for sarcasm.

“Yeah, whatever.” He decided.

He went back to his game.

“Thank you, Percy,” my mom said. “Once we get to Montauk, we’ll talk more about… everything.”

For a second, I saw a fear in her eyes, the same kind that I saw in Grover’s. A nervousness, as if my mom could feel the buzzing too.

But then she smiled again, and I could almost believe I’d imagined it.

But the image didn’t leave my mind.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

We were all ready to leave, I didn’t bother to unpack my bags, just put Carl’s magic portable fish tank back in my magic bag. I don’t trust Gabe to not mess with my stuff so I’m just bringing it all with me (except my school books). My magic bag holds all of the important things, my books from Triton and my friends, all their gifts, and a few changes of extra clothes (the nice ones from Triton and one pair of normal mortal clothes).

Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom’s bags to the car, griping the whole time about losing her cooking—and more importantly, his ’78 Camaro—for the whole weekend.

“Not a scratch on this car, brain boy,” he warned me as I loaded the last bag. “Not one little scratch.”

I rolled my eyes out of his sight. Obviously, I was planning to drive the whole way, I’m already twelve, might as well get the practice in. I snorted.

I watched him lumber back towards the apartment building. I felt the well of anger in me, just needing a release somehow, and I did the same symbol that Grover did before, only this time I channeled a bit of my power into it, just like I do purification powers.

The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the suitcase as if he’d been shot from a cannon. I hid a smile and got in the Camaro, telling my mom to step on it.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The rental cabin is on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It’s a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There’s always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, most of the time the sea is too cold to be considered swimmable.

I love the place.

We’ve been going here forever, since before I was born even. My mom met my dad here, even if she never told me I know that’s why it’s so special to her.

It’s special to me because it’s where I waterbended for the first time.

I smiled at the sea and could almost imagine it was welcoming me back.

My mom almost seems to grow younger as we get closer to the sea, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea. They change color a lot, but this spot, here at the beach, is when they look the most like the ocean. I think it’s where they’re prettiest.

Sometimes I wonder if she has immortal blood in her somewhere, it almost seems like it with how she changes based on the place.

We arrived at sunset, opened all the cabin’s windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work. I left Carl’s portable tank in the bag for now, I’d pull him out tomorrow (though I did remember to feed him).

When it finally got dark, we made a fire.

We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash.

She told me about how her dad was so very handsome, she’d inherited his eyes, and how her mom had eyes the color of seafoam and had loved the sea just as much as my mom does.

She told me about all the books she wants to write someday, I really want to read them too. Fantasy books are more fun to me, if there’s audio books of her books I’m definitely reading (listening to) them.

Eventually I pulled together the nerve to ask about my dad, maybe she’ll say something new, something that would help me be sure that Oceanus is my dad. I’m almost positive of it but… but a little more confirmation wouldn’t hurt.

I mean though, who else would be a danger for me, even at the camp, to have as a parent? I would think Poseidon, but the myths are filled with his kids. He wouldn't be a danger as a dad at all. So it has to be Oceanus, he's the only one strong enough that would also be someone the gods might not like.

“He was kind, Percy,” she murmured. “Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle too. You have… had,” she gave a small laugh as she glanced at my blue hair, “His black hair, and his green eyes. Yours is a bit longer than his though.” She ran a hand through my hair.

Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. “I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud.”

I wondered if he would. In terms of sea magic, he might, I know Triton is proud. He tells me he is, that he’s very pleased with how far I’ve come. Oceanus might be pleased with me by sea standards, but would he agree with Triton that land lessons are dumb and shouldn’t count? Or would he see me, a dyslexic, hyperactive boy with at D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years and be ashamed.

“How old was I?” I asked. “I mean… when he left?”

Does he just not recognize me?

She watched the flames, “He was only with me for the summer and a little into the fall Percy. Just the one short time. Right here at this beach. This cabin.”

I blinked, I swear I have a memory of a smile, something…

“But… he knew me as a baby?”

He had to… right?

“No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born.”

My heart sank, but also lightened.

If Oceanus had never seen me then I suppose it makes sense that he couldn’t recognize me, even if he could tell that I was something familiar to him based on his comment in my dreams.

_“I sense my power on you, you’ve interacted with something of mine.”_

Was he recognizing me? Did he not expect me there and assumed I was someone else that had met… me?

I’m not sure but… I was still sad.a

He obviously has his duties as a king, Triton is so busy as a prince being a king must be so much worse, but still. He couldn’t even come to check on mom?

The ancient laws that Zeus made wouldn’t apply to a Titan, would they?

I only know the basics of these laws but…

“Are you going to send me away again?” I asked mom now. “To another boarding school?”

She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.

“I don’t know, honey,” Her voice was heavy. “I think… I think we’ll have to do something.”

Does she not want me around? I just… I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to leave again.

“Are you… are you sending me away because you don’t want me around?” I whispered.

My mom’s eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezing it tight. “Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away.”

But _why_.

“Because I’m not normal? Because… Because I can waterbend?”

“Oh, oh Percy, you not being normal isn’t a bad thing. And your waterbending is wonderful. I just, I just want you safe. I thought Yancy Academy was far enough away, I thought you’d be finally be safe.”

Safe from what? The monsters? Does… does mom _know_.

I’ve been assuming she didn’t, but maybe that was dumb.

Does she know? Know who dad is? Know what I am? Does she know about the myths?

“Safe from what mom?”

She stared at me for a long moment…

“I’ve tried to keep you as close to me as I could,” My mom said. “They told me that was a mistake. But there’s only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just… I just can’t stand to do it.”

I frowned, Oceanus wanted me to go someplace special?

“He wanted me to go to a special school?”

“Not a school,” She said softly. “A summer camp.”

Camp Half-Blood. Grover had a card for it.

Triton told me about it, though not the name, the camp for Half-Bloods, half immortal, half mortal.

That had to be what mom is talking about.

“I’m sorry, Percy,” She said, her voice breaking. “But I can’t talk about it. I—I couldn’t send you to that place. It might mean saying goodbye to you for good.”

I frowned, Triton didn’t tell me much about the camp, but for good?

“For good?”

She turned towards the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I stood on the beach, a storm raging overhead.

I know that I fell asleep, that I was in the bed in the cabin. But now I’m on the beach.

Another one of my dreams? It’s not someplace familiar.

There were two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf.

The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse’s muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagle’s wings.

A low, familiar, chuckle rumbled from beneath the earth. The chuckle from the pit. I could hear whispered goading, urging the two animals to fight harder. The ground rumbled. Sand curled around me. Salt rubbed at my skin, lightning sparked over me.

None of it was there, but the sensations were clear.

I moved toward them, they shouldn’t fight!

“Stop it!” I called, “Stop it Mr. Pit Guy. Stop!”

I was moving so slow, like time was slower for me than for them.

The voice laughed again. “Stand away little Half-Blood,” It crooned. “Let them fight, do not interfere.”

I reached out as the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse’s wide eyes.

I screamed.

I woke up.

For once there was no peaceful sunlight to wake from my dream to, a storm raged outside. Lightning crashed, the wind howled, the waves pounded the dunes.

There was no horse or eagle fighting.

With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, “Hurricane.”

It’s crazy, Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer.

But the ocean was like salt rubbing into my skin, rough and course, like there’s an open wound. The lightning was crackling across my skin. My senses are on fire. This was no ordinary storm. And it’s a very bad one.

Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my already frayed nerves worse.

Then much closer, another noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.

My mom sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.

Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn’t quite the Grover I knew, or… now he was showing the Grover I’d been suspicious of all year.

“Searching all night,” he gasped.

Creepy.

“What were you thinking?”

Obviously that you were out to get me?

My mom looked at me in terror though—she wasn’t scared of Grover, that much was clear. She was scared of why he was here.

“Percy,” she shouted over the storm. “What happened at school? What didn’t you tell me?”

Where should I start!? Why did it seem like I was in trouble? I’ve dealt with everything before! There was nothing really new!

“ _O Zeu kai alloi theoi!_ ” Grover yelled. “It’s right behind me! Didn’t you _tell_ her?”

Tell her _what_. 

Grover is standing there, a satyr, mom isn’t surprised at all, there’s a storm raging filled with so much blazing power that I’m shocked it didn’t wake me sooner, and no one seems to want to explain anything.

My mom turned to me though and talked in a tone she’d never used before: “ _Percy. Tell me now._ ”

I blurted out that Ms. Dodds had turned into a vampire bat lady and attacked me, my mom listening with a deathly pale face, visible in the flashes of lightning that scorched my skin with their power.

She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, “Get to the car. Both of you. _Go!_ ”

I grabbed my magic bag, and hurried to the car, following Grover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review!
> 
> How you think the fight will go? How is Percy's reasoning for who his dad is? What do you think he's gonna do when he finds out the truth?
> 
> Reviews feed my soul :)


	13. My Mother Teaches me Bullfighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's first big fight! And a small show of his skills :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the chapter! I rewrote the fight scene like three times before I was satisfied, originally it was too similar to canon, then it just didn't flow right. I'm pleased with how it turned out in the end. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu
> 
> Also! I know people have been wondering about how close to canon I'm keeping this story.
> 
> I have a rough outline planned for all the books through HOO and even some for TOA. Book one is sticking fairly close to canon, there will be differences but they won't be major just yet. Book two drifts farther away from canon than book one, but is still following the sequence of events mostly (I'm adding and removing some things). Book three is where the major changes happen, like, I change things up a lot there. That cascades through the next books. HOO is getting a full rewrite with half a new plot cause I don't like the canon one, hints will be as early as this book so keep an eye out.

We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind buffering the car, rain lashing against the windshield. I have no idea how my mom can see anything, but she never took her foot off the gas.

I itched my arms, trying to lessen the uncomfortable electric feel, the burning of the salt rubbing wounds. Being able to sense magic and curses is nice in theory, but I’m about ready to start clawing at my arms to make the feelings _go away_.

Lightning flashed constantly, each followed by a loud boom of thunder and the feeling of scorching energy crackling over my skin.

I want answers despite that.

“So, you and my mom know each other?” I questioned mildly.

Grover’s eyes flicked to the rearview mirror, even though I’m certain there aren’t any cars behind us. “Not exactly,” he said. “I mean, we’ve never met in person. But she knew I was watching you.”

… that sounds stalkerish.

“Watching… me…?”

“Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn’t faking being your friend,” he added hastily. “I _am_ your friend.”

I couldn’t help but doubt it, but I kept my feelings to myself right then. They had no bearing on the current situation.

If he was my friend, then why… why was he basically spying on me? And feeding the information to Mr. Brunner? Who is Mr. Brunner? Why is mom okay with this!?

“Right. So, you’re… a satyr?”

He let out a sharp, throaty, “ _Blaa-ha-ha_! Yes, I’m a satyr.”

I nodded, “Right…”

The weird bellowing noise rose up again from somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.

“Percy,” my mom said. “There’s too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety.”

I could scream.

“Safety from what? Who’s after me?”

You know, beyond the normal monsters that target Half-Bloods.

“Oh, nobody much,” Grover said, sounding miffed. “Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions.”

Right the fury attacked me, Ms. Dodds…

A theft, was something of Hades stolen?

…

Uh oh.

“Grover!”

“Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?”

I tried to wrap my head around everything new happening, I wish Triton was here. He’d say everything in a way that makes more sense. Like why I’m apparently being blamed for the theft of something I don’t know about probably from Hades.

My mom made a hard left, swerving us onto a narrower road. We raced past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and a PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES sign on white picket fences.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“The summer camp I told you about.” My mom’s voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. “The place your father wanted to send you.”

… the place Triton said not to go unless there was no other choice.

“The place you didn’t want me to go?”

“Please, dear,” my mom begged. “This is hard enough. Try to understand. You’re in danger.”

“Because of Ms. Dodds?”

“Because the Fates cut a string! Those old ladies from the fruit stand! Do you know what it means—the fact that they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you’re about to… when someone’s about to die.”

I froze, oh no. The Fates!? That would explain why my sense burned near them, the feelings I got from their presence, the feeling from that thread…

“You said you…” I whispered.

“No! I said ‘someone.’”

I didn’t fight him on it. My chest was tight, I was scratching my arms as the crackling grew worse.

My mom pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she’d swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.

“What was that?” I asked, I didn’t get a good look.

“We’re almost there,” my mom said, ignoring my question. This seems to be a pattern. “Another mile. Please. Please. Please.”

I leaned forward, if we got there maybe mom would be safe from whatever is following us. It would target me, not her. I’m the Half-Blood.

I swallowed.

I fingered the pen in my pocket, scratching my arm with my other hand.

The pen I wanted to give to Triton to see if he could find the owner. I really need to talk to Triton. Hopefully we get to-

My skin scorched, then the world lit up with a jaw-rattling _boom!_ , and our car exploded.

I remembered feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time. My skin was crackling from the residue power.

I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver’s seat and said, “Ow.”

It did not encompass the whole feeling.

“Percy!” my mom shouted.

“I’m okay…”

I tried to shake off the daze, grabbing my bag (untouched thanks to the protections on it, thank you Triton) and pulling out my waterskin. I slung my bag on my back, wincing at the way it rubbed against my scorching skin. I glanced out of the car and noting the ditch we’re in. I slid the strap for the water skin over my shoulder.

I’m shaking.

The car had been struck by lightning, that’s not a Hades power. That’s a Zeus power.

Dear Pontus, this is bad.

Next to me in the seat was the slumped form of… “Grover!” I called.

Blood trickled from the side of his mouth, my heart sank. I might not be sure how to feel about him, but I won’t let him be hurt.

He groaned suddenly, “Food,” I felt my chest loosen.

“Percy,” my mom said, “We have too…” her voice faltered.

I twisted, looking back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-splattered windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight made my skin crawl, itching with the feel of a curse, mixed with the feeling of salt in my wounds. I can’t tell if that’s the storm of not.

The figure was huge, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head? Or that’s part of the creature. It looks like it has horns actually… Whatever it is, it’s bad.

“Who is—"

“Percy,” My mom said, deadly serious. “Get out of the car.”

My mom threw herself against the driver’s-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I glanced up to see the hole was sizzling, and my electrified feeling skin let me know that was a bad idea. My door is probably also jammed, same side of the car.

“Climb out the passenger’s side!” My mom told me. “Percy—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?”

“ _What?_ ”

Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pin at the crest of the nearest hill.

My skin was crackling with the power in the storm, it only seemed to get stronger.

“That’s the property line,” my mom said. “Get over that hill and you’ll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don’t look back. Yell for help. Don’t stop until you reach the door.”

“Mom, you’re coming too.”

I was not leaving her to die, and this thing would probably go after her. I’m trying to think of what it can be, and the Minotaur is the only bull creature I can think of right now. Any kind would be dangerous, and I certainly don’t know all the creatures.

Mom looked sad, her face pale.

“No!” I shouted, they at least need to be away from the car! “You _are_ coming with me. Help me carry Grover!”

“Food!” Grover moaned helpfully.

The being out there kept coming towards us, making his grunting, snorting noises.

“He doesn’t want _us_ ,” Mom told me. “He wants you. Besides, I can’t cross the property line.”

“But...”

“We don’t have time, Percy. Go. Please.”

I couldn’t help the anger filling me. I’ve been lost since the solstice, alone and confused. No one is telling me anything, Triton can’t risk contacting me, and my mom was asking me to leave her in a burning car with so much left-over power sizzling through it that I want to tear off my skin to make the scorching stop.

I’m mad at all of them, mad at my mom, mad at Grover for lying all year, mad at the creature lumbering towards us to kill me. I just want to see Triton! I just want to be safe at home with my mom!

I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. “We’re going together. Come on, Mom.”

“I told you—”

“Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover.”

I didn’t wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, waterskin hitting my side, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn’t have carried him far if my mom hadn’t come to my aid.

Together we draped Grover’s arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass.

I reached out with my free hand and willed the rain to arc over us, like I did at the school.

It was harder, rubbing salt and crackling electricity fighting my will. But I pushed, mom didn’t need this too.

Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the being. It’s easily seven feet tall, arms and legs like something from the cover of _Muscle Man_ magazine—bulging muscles and triceps and a bunch of other ‘cepts. It wore no clothes except underwear, bright white Fruit of the Looms—it’s a travesty. Triton would be horrified by its style. It’s top half was covered in course brown hair, starting at about its belly button and getting thicker as it reached its shoulders.

Its head was the worst, its neck a mass of muscle and fur leading to the enormous head. It had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns with points that you just plain can’t get from an electric sharpener.

I know this creature, both from my studies and from Mr. Brunner’s class.

I’m certain now. The minotaur.

“That’s—”

“Pasiphae’s son,” mom said. “I wish I’d known how badly they want to kill you.”

I blinked, which one was Pasiphae again? I guess the Minotaur’s parent, mom? but why call him that?

“That’s the Min—”

“Don’t say his name,” she warned, “Names have power.”

I blinked, I don’t remember learning that. I guess mom would know best though.

I glanced behind me again.

The Minotaur was hunched over Gabe’s car, looking in the windows… or I suppose he was more snuffling, nuzzling. He’s a bull, don’t they have a bad sense of sight? I’m not sure about their hearing.

“Food?” Grover moaned.

“Shh,” I hissed. “Mom, what’s he doing? Why doesn’t he come after us over here?”

“His sight and hearing are terrible,” she said. “He goes by smell. But he’ll figure out where we are soon enough.”

Okay, mom knows a lot about bulls, or Minotaur’s…

As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe’s Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road.

I couldn’t help the vindictive feeling of I-told-you-so, knew they wouldn’t be fine if I left them behind.

The gas tank exploded down the road.

 _Not a scratch_ , I remembered Gabe saying.

I grinned, Oops.

“Percy,” my mom said. “When he sees us, he’ll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way—directly sideways He can’t change directions well once he’s charging. Do you understand?”

“How do you know all this?” Seriously, most of my lessons were on the sea, how did mom learn so much about land threats? Did she have lessons?

“I’ve been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me.”

Triton agreed with her though, “Keeping me near you wasn’t selfish!” He wanted me away too.

Another bellow of rage. I looked to see the bull-man starting uphill.

He’d smelled us.

The pine was only a few more yards away, the crackling on my skin getting stronger with each step. But the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn’t getting any lighter.

I’m glad it’s raining, the water was healing me from the damage from the lightning, just not fast enough. The crackling electricity and rubbing salt are rebelling against my power. I made vague note of the way it’s making it harder to control and heal from but focused back on the bull-man.

The bull-man got closer, another few seconds and he’d run us over. The itch was getting stronger.

My mother must’ve been exhausted, she didn’t even have the rain partially on her side, but she shouldered Grover. “Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said.”

I don’t want to split up, but she’s right. It’s probably our only chance. I made a mental note to research land threats more later as I sprinted to the left, turned and saw the Minotaur almost on top of me. The itch of a curse pressed in like the rubbing salt. He reeked like rotten meat.

He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.

I was terrified, I’ve fought two monsters before, an empousai and one of the furies. But both were quick, and the fights based on instinct. This… I swallowed the fear making me want to flee. I can’t outrun this thing. I did as mom said and held my ground, then leapt to the side at the last possible moment.

The bull-man went straight past like a freight train, then bellowed with anger and frustration and turned. It wasn’t facing me this time though, it turned towards my mother. My breath caught.

My mom had just finished setting Grover down in the grass. I could see a valley beyond the crest of the hill, the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow in the rain, about a half a mile away.

I tried to move forward, but the itch of the curse, the crackling of the stormy power, the rubbing salt. I could barely breathe through all the feelings converging on me.

The bull-man grunted, pawed the ground, and charged towards my mom.

“Run, Percy!” she called. “I can’t go any farther. Run!”

I stood frozen, everything too much for me, the fear overwhelming on top of everything else, as the monster reached her.

She tried to do what she told me to, sidestep at the last second, but the Minotaur had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her neck, lifting her off the ground as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.

I couldn’t breathe, “MOM!”

She caught my eyes, managing to choke out one last word: “Go!”

Then the monster closed his fists around her neck with an angry roar. A feeling of coiling shadows and blazing fire rippling over my skin as she dissolved into a shimmering golden form, like a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she… she was… she was gone.

“NO!” My voice broke.

Anger filled me, rage burning at the feelings overwhelming me. I pushed past the itch, the crackling electricity, the rubbing salt, I felt a surge of energy fill me.

The rain no longer felt so foreign.

The bull-man leaned over Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. He snuffled at my semi-friend, as if he were going to turn Grover dissolve to gold as well.

No. No one else is being taken today.

I stripped off my _red_ rain jacket.

“Hey!” I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. “Hey, you- you- you obtuse oaf! Are you always this stupid, or are you putting in extra effort today? Blinder than a bat if you can’t tell the difference between a Satyr and a Half-Blood. Your sense of smell must be worse than an owl’s to make that mistake!”

The bull-man turned towards me, shaking his meaty fists with a roar.

Charging towards me in blind rage.

I put my back to the big pine tree, ignoring the way that electricity blazed over my skin and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man. My fingers flicked open the lid of my waterskin, my hand closed over the trident charm as I dropped the jacket.

The Minotaur bore down on me, hands out to either side to stop me from fleeing.

Too bad that’s not my plan.

A twist of my hand had the water whipping out and freezing in an instant, the shard of ice slamming into the Minotaur’s head, it lowered it at the last second and the ice sliced through his horns. Shattering in the process.

It roared.

I raised my hands, and brought them down, a lash of water coiling out and yanking at its muzzle, and with another movement, yanking it to the side.

It gave a muffed snarl, staggering to the side.

I pulled the charm, summoning my trident at last.

The trident gleamed, the tips glowing a faint bronze in the rain. I fell into the stance that Triton taught me, and yanked the water whip I’d wrapped around the Minotaur. I lunged forward, driving the trident through it’s ribs, and into it’s chest.

I stumbled back as the monster roared, pulling my trident out, it clawed at it’s side, before it began to disintegrate—not like my mom, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand. A burn slid over my skin, familiar once more, as the sand blew away in chunks on the wind. The same way Ms. Dodds had burst apart.

The Minotaur was gone.

The rain had stopped too, the rubbing salt and scorching lightning leaving my senses, only a faint feel at the edge of me.

The crackling lightning still curled over my skin, echoing from the tree.

I smelled like livestock, my knees were shaking, my head ached, my skin felt raw. All the energy left me, leaving me feeling weak, scared, and trembling in grief.

My mom was gone. I’d killed the minotaur.

I wanted to lie down and cry, the only thing keeping me standing was my grip on my trident. I shook, standing there for a long moment staring blankly at the electric tree.

I want Triton.

“Food!” moaned Grover.

I let out a shuddering breath and turned to face him. He still needs to be brought to safety.

I turned my trident back into its charm form and moved forward, my backpack still on my back, and my waterskin at my side.

I frowned, oops, need to put the lid back in. Thankfully it has a cord connecting it to the skin or I would’ve lost it.

I closed the waterskin, my head spinning. Okay maybe dump some water on myself first.

Doing that restored some energy, but I still have to get Grover down to the house.

I bent down and hooked an arm under him, managing to haul him up.

I started staggering down the hill, towards the light of the farm house.

My head hurts, I’m definitely crying, I want mom, I want Triton, **I want mom**. I held tight to Grover and cried, stumbling down the hill, everything aching despite the soothing water. I’m not letting anyone else go.

I collapsed on the wooden porch of the house, I could barely see, my vision fading. A ceiling fan spun above me, the electric feeling hadn’t faded despite my distance from the tree, and now there was a new sense nudging me. I’m too exhausted to recognize it.

Two faces appeared above me, one a familiar-looking bearded man, and the other a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess’s. They both looked down at me.

The girl said, “He’s the one. He must be.”

“Silence, Annabeth,” the man said. “He’s still conscious. Bring him inside.”

The last thing I felt as I passed out was the feeling of the ocean, pulsing from the conch shell charm on my bracelet.

**Bonus Triton POV**

What is going on!?

First Father gets accused of theft, then there’s a war brewing? Can Zeus have common sense for five minutes?

The semester without talking to Percy was stressful. I like this little brother, and he needs support! He’s just a kid, and father certainly isn’t paying him any attention. He attracts danger like nothing else too, none of my previous (annoying) half-siblings had this much trouble until they were much older.

Honestly, I’m so sick of this, if Zeus could stop jumping to conclusions faster than an octopus changes colors that would be great. I want to be able to talk to Percy, make sure nothing else has gone horribly wrong, or at least be able to look in on him without worrying that someone would sense me doing so. 

But now, of course, something else has happened!

My conch brooch, connected directly to Percy’s charm, is blazing.

I can sense Percy’s health, and it’s not good.

Burns, Percy is covered in electric burns.

I nearly bolted for the door, that’s not something he can get on accident. And certainly isn’t minor like the scrapes and bruises he’s gotten before.

I snarled quietly as I realized that I couldn't leave the meeting. This is an emergency and I’m trapped in this Chaos forsaken room to do _paperwork_. The other deities in the room were already staring at me in confusion, and I can't let them know about Percy, not yet. So I smiled and nodded for Mazu, who came all the way from the pacific areas for this meeting, to continue.

How did Percy get covered in burns?!

Okay, okay. Let’s stay calm. Percy will be okay surely, if he’s in trouble he has the pearl. He can come to me with it. He’ll be safe. He’ll be-

He’ll be passing out apparently.

Oh no, the burns are really bad. He needs medical attention. Where is he!?

Damn it, Percy is dying, but if I leave this meeting there might be war. The sea cannot deal with the twelve way war that would break out from me majorly insulting these deities. I forced the polite smile to stay on my face while I panicked inside.

I'll go to him as soon as this is over. He'll be okay. 

My stomach twisted, he'll be okay. He has to be.

Whoever hurt him is going to regret it, I will not stand anyone bringing harm to my little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review! I need the soul food.
> 
> What was your favorite part? Did you like the fight? How do you think the camp will react? Did you notice anything interesting about his powers?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. I Play Pinochle With A Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally at camp! Meeting people, reactions, no one answers his questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have finally reached camp! Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Just adding, based on some questions, why Percy has been seeming like he knows nothing. 
> 
> It's not that he doesn't know things, it's that he just figured out his mom might know things and was trying to figure out if that's true and if so should he talk about things with her, or if not and he should continue leaving her out, and then Grover shows up. Now it's obvious his mom knows things, and they're both expecting him to have told her things? He's hidden everything from her for years! He's not sure which event they want him to talk about, he's not sure why there's suddenly an emergency, and then he's confused as to why Hades (and Zeus) are targeting him. It's all very confusing for the poor kid. Plus, he was taught about sea matters, and these are clearly not. So on top of it all it's unfamiliar threats that he knows of, but doesn't know how to counter them specifically like his mom does. So basically, it's a strange situation, and he defaults to "keeping his head down" and playing semi-dumb, like Triton told him to.
> 
> Also adding that I'll be mixing up some myths, the versions of them used and actually making the monsters an appropriate amount of dangerous, because I don't like the ones Rick uses. It won't come up for a few chapters though.  
> Anyways.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

I was drifting in and out of dreams.

I’m standing at the edge of the pit, sand curling around me with the sense of rustling leaves, a whisper of the voice murmuring about water and injuries, the voice was soothing in its familiarity.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I woke up, a spoon in my mouth, tasting like sweet fish from the event’s Triton takes me to, only it was pudding. The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon.

She leaned forward when she saw my eyes open. “What will happen at the summer solstice?”

Summer solstice? Something was… “What,” I croaked out.

She looked around, as if afraid someone would overhear. “What’s going on? What was stolen? We’ve only got a few weeks.”

“It…” Hades, right? Something was, “Taken…”

“What?”

Someone knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I was standing in the familiar halls of Oceanus’s palace, dazed still.

Oceanus wasn’t there, then he was?

I heard faint murmuring, a hand on my arm, soothing energy flowing over me with a faint glow.

Oh Tethys, when did she? I stumbled.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I woke up to a husky blond dude, like a surfer, standing in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He has blue eyes all over, his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.

… “Argus?” I mumbled. Hera’s guy?

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I was stumbling through the night, howls behind me.

“Come on! We’re almost there!”

A girl with spikey black hair and a leather jacket led a little blond-haired girl, a taller blond-haired man, and… Grover? To the hill.

“Go! I’ll hold them off.”

“NO!” The little girl cried.

The taller boy held her back, a pained look on his face.

Mythological creatures surged forward.

Lightning flashed, a tree stood tall.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I woke up to an empty room.

Nothing was there, I blinked then slipped under.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

“Percy!?”

Is that… Triton?

I turned to Triton, his tails glittering, his expression more worried than I’d ever seen. I’m in halls of some kind. Triton has his trident in hand.

“Percy, oh no, I shouldn’t have left you alone.”

I fell into his arms and cried.

“Oh Percy.”

His hand ran through my hair. He muttered something cursing Poseidon.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you Percy.”

I gasped for breath, everything aches even here.

“Where are you? Where are you Percy?”

I thought, where was I? Some fancy hallway with glowing pearls?

“A palace?” I mumbled. Sniffing as I tucked closer. Triton, I missed him.

“No, your body. You’re dreaming Percy. Where’s your body?”

It’s, it’s… mom… mom disappearing… Grover, lights… camp.

“Camp…” I managed to say. An ache hitting me.

Mom. I cried harder.

Triton cursed softly, tugging me closer. “Oh Percy, don’t reveal your powers, stay hidden, please.”

I cried and nodded and clung to him. Triton’s here.

He held me tight whispering promises that everything would be okay.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I woke up to the sun on my face.

There was nothing new about my surroundings, except they’re nicer then I’m used to on land. I’m sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch. There’s a meadow with green hills in the distance. The breeze smells like strawberries.

I blinked at the blanket across my legs and felt the pillow behind my neck.

That’s all great for sure, but my mouth feels like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. My tongue was dry and nasty and everything in my body hurt.

I looked around slowly, noticing a tall drink on the table beside me. It felt like… gentle blankets, a soothing breeze, but a low hum echoed from it. It’s nice. I reached for it, it looks like an iced apple juice, with a green straw and paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry, but it was definitely more.

It feels like good more though.

My hand was so weak and shaky I almost dropped the glass when I tried to pick it up.

“Careful,” a familiar voice said.

Grover was leaning against the porch railing, my bag beside him. He looks like he hasn’t slept in a week. Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover. How does he wear shoes if he has hooves?

“You saved my life,” Grover said. “I… well, the least I could do… I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this.”

He reverently placed the shoe box in my lap.

Inside were two black-and-white bull’s horn, the bases uneven from where my ice had sliced them, both of them muddy.

“The Minotaur,” I muttered, staring at the remains.

“Um, Percy, it isn’t a good idea—”

“That’s what he’s called though. In the myths he’s the Minotaur. Half man, half bull.”

Grover shuffled, “Well yes… You’ve been out for two days. How much do you remember?”

Two days… I thought of my dreams, I couldn’t fully remember the first two, the pit, whispers, the palace, a soothing presence, Tethys and Oceanus. The third, four people, the beings attacking, lighting… the tree. The fourth I could remember more clearly, Triton, worried for me…

_“Stay hidden.”_

I grimaced.

“My mom. Is she…”

Please say I hit my head too hard, please say I’m misremembering. Please say this isn’t what I think.

He looked down.

I looked out at the meadow, the groves of trees and winding stream with acres of strawberries spreading out under a beautiful blue sky. The valley is surrounded by rolling hills and the tallest one held the huge pine tree one top. The same tree from my dream.

The world looks so lovely, like nothing could ever damage it.

It’s wrong. My mom is _gone_. She’s gone forever and… The world should be black and cold and empty. Nothing should look so beautiful without my mom here.

“I’m sorry,” Grover sniffled. “I’m a failure. I’m—I’m the worse satyr in the world.”

He stomped his foot, his shoe flying off to reveal that the inside is filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.

Well that answers that question.

“Oh, Styx!” he mumbled.

Thunder rolled across the clear sky as a lash flashed across my senses.

I didn’t care about the strange new feeling, I didn’t care about the interesting way Grover hid his hooves.

All I care about is that my mom is gone, squeezed into golden light, disappearing in a curl of burning shadowy feelings.

I was alone, an orphan… except not. Would Oceanus accept me? Even if he didn’t, I’m sure Triton and my friends undersea would. I’m never going back to Gabe though.

Grover was still sniffling. Honestly, I don’t want to feel bad, but… I ached at his pain. He looks like he expects to be hit.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes, it was. I was supposed to _protect_ you.”

I frowned, “Did my mom ask you to protect me?”

“No. But that’s my job. I’m a keeper. At least… I was.”

“But why…” I faltered, my head was pounding, and I felt a sudden surge of dizziness. My conch shell charm felt like the ocean waves, reaching towards me soothingly.

“Don’t strain yourself,” Grover said. “Here.”

He helped me sit up and hold the glass, putting the straw to my lips.

I faltered briefly, I sorta subconsciously expected apple juice or something similar, despite recognizing the power in it. But it tasted like chocolate-chip cookies. My _mom’s_ chocolate-chip cookies. I licked my lips, savoring every sip. My whole body started feeling warm and good, filling with energy.

My sadness and anger and grief didn’t go away, but… I felt like my mom had just brushed her hand through my hair, kissed me on the cheek, and given a cookie the way she did when I was younger. Everything felt a little better.

Before I knew it, I’d drained the glass. The ice cubes not even a little melted, really a magic drink.

“Was it good?” Grover asked.

I nodded, licking my lips again. “Yeah.”

“What did it taste like?” He sounded so wistful, I almost felt guilty. Except I’m still supposed to be upset with him.

“Er… sorry, I should’ve saved some so you could taste.”

His eyes grew wide. “No! That’s not what I meant. I just… wondered.”

“Chocolate-chip cookies,” I murmured. “My mom’s, the good, blue, homemade ones.”

He sighed. “And how do you feel?”

“Like I could kill the Minotaur again.”

He winced but nodded, “That’s good, I don’t think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff.”

I frowned, “What do you mean?”

He ignored my question, and took the empty glass, setting it back on the table. “Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The porch wraps around the entire farmhouse apparently. How fancy.

My legs were very wobbly, trying to walk that far was hard. But I grabbed my bag and waterskin from Grover, shoved the Minotaur horns into the bag, and slung them over my shoulders.

I walked slowly, carefully so I didn’t fall, and I caught my breath.

We’re clearly on the north shore of Long Island, because I can see the valley all the way to the water, glittering a mile or so away.

But between here and there, there’s a lot.

The landscape is dotted with buildings that look like Ancient Greek architecture. There was an open pavilion, an Amphitheatre, a circular arena. There was a volley ball court, a small lake with canoes on it, and a variety of cabins. There were kids in bright orange T-shirts running around. I even saw a few kids riding horses, and the horses might even have wings but it’s hard to tell from here.

At the end of the porch though, something caught my attention.

Two men, one was familiar, but the other was the one that held my gaze. He felt like curling vines, pins and needles tingled my arms, like they’d fallen asleep. The already too much sensations seemed so much sharper suddenly. He’s a dangerous person, I can tell.

There was also the blond-haired girl from before, leaning against the porch railing.

The man, the dangerous one, is small but porky. He has a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it’s purple. He’s wearing a tiger-patterned Hawaiian shirt and would’ve fit in at one of Gabe’s poker parties. None of that took away from how dangerous I can tell his is. Now that I’m closer I can also feel an electric itch on my skin. A curse?

“That’s Mr. D,” Grover murmured to me. “He’s the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that’s Annabeth Chase. She’s just a camper, but she’s been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron…”

He pointed at the guy with his back to me, and a very familiar buzzing around him.

“Mr. Brunner…” I muttered.

The ex-Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they would get when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the answers B in order to watch our suffering.

“Ah, good, Percy.” He said. “Now we have four for pinochle.”

He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh.

“Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don’t expect me to be glad to see you.”

I blinked at him, before bowing my head. This guy is way out of my league power wise so best to go by Triton’s teachings. Respect is probably best here.

“Thank you, Sir.”

He blinked at me, gaze sharpening. I looked back at Mr. Brunner… Chiron? Whatever his name is.

“Annabeth?” Mr. Brunner/Chiron called to the blond girl.

She came forward and Mr. Brunner/Chiron smiled at me.

“This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don’t you go check on Percy’s bunk? We’ll be putting him in cabin eleven for now.”

Annabeth nodded, studying me. “Sure, Chiron.”

She looked about my age, though a little taller, and probably a bit more athletic looking. She has a deep tan and curly blond hair. If it weren’t for her startling gray eyes, I’d say she looks just like a stereotypical California girl. The eyes were intimidating, like she was analyzing the best way to take me down.

She glanced over me, for a second, I wondered if she was going to praise me for the horrible fight with the Minotaur.

Instead she said, “You drool in your sleep.”

Well that’s uplifting.

She sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.

“So,” I said, ready to change the subject, “You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner… er Chiron?”

“Ah, yes I’m not Mr. Brunner,” the ex-Mr. Brunner said, “I’m afraid that was a pseudonym. You got it right with the Chiron.”

“Okay…” Deciding to drop the current question of why he felt the need for that, I turned to the director, “And am I just supposed to call you Mr. D? Is that short for something? Is there something else I’m supposed to call you?”

Mr. D paused in shuffling the cards, turning to study me, looking as if he wasn’t sure whether to be disgusted or flattered. “Young man, names are powerful things. You don’t just go around using them for no reason… be as that may, you may call me My Lord if you’d like.” A faint smile twitched at his lips.

Chiron sighed.

“Oh, alright My Lord.” I managed to keep a straight face.

Mr. D hid a grin as he raised his cards in front of his face.

“You don’t have to call him My Lord Percy. Anyways, I must say, I’m glad to see you alive. It’s been a long time since I’ve made a house call to a potential camper. I’d hate to think I’ve wasted my time.”

I blinked. Well, they did a swell job insuring my safety.

“You see, my year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you, was a house call. Grover could tell you were something special when he met you and contacted me, I thought it would be beneficial to come upstate to see.”

I frowned, “You came to Yancy Academy just to teach me?”

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure about you at first. We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that’s always the first test.”

I blinked, why is that the first test!? My mom died!?

“Grover,” Mr. D said impatiently, “are you playing or not?”

“Yes, sir!” Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair. Either he could feel the danger that Mr. D radiated, or he knew first hand how dangerous Mr. D could be…

“You _do_ know how to play pinochle?” Mr. D eyed me suspiciously.

“I’m afraid not My- er, Lord D?”

He grinned, Chiron sighed. Revenge for the year of me freaking out over you, ha.

“Well,” Mr./Lord D told me, “it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games every invented by humans. I would expect all _civilized_ young men to know the rules. But I suppose in your case it’s simply a gap in your education. We’ll fix it now.”

“Thank you, Lord D.” I said politely, using my princely smile.

Everything still aches, I could barely twitch without feeling the need to scratch my arms from the electric itch of the curse on him, and the pins and needles feeling is driving me mad. Not to mention the very air is crackling to me. None of them seem to notice.

“Um… Chiron, could someone explain what this place is about? What am I doing here right now? And why would you go all the way to Yancy Academy just to teach me?”

Mr./Lord D huffed, “I asked the same question. He’s much more use here.”

The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time one landed in his pile.

Chiron smiled at me sympathetically, as if he’d been answering any of my questions and hadn’t been making me panic all school year over if he was going to try to kill me or not.

“Percy,” he said. “Did your mother tell you nothing?”

“Do you mean before she disappeared in a flash of gold light and burning shadows? Because we were a bit busy trying and failing to not die.”

Chiron winced, Mr./Lord D snorted, “Yes before that would probably be best. Are you bidding?”

Chiron sighed, shooting… I’m just gonna call him Lord, Triton would probably approve. Chiron sighed and shot Lord D a sharp look. “What did your mom say to you?”

I scowled at the cards, still not sure how this game works, “She said she was afraid to send me here, even though my dad wanted me to come. She said I might never go home once I was here, and that she wanted to keep me close.”

“Typical,” Lord D muttered, “That’s how they usually get killed. Now, are you bidding or not?”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand how the bidding works Lord D.”

He sighed but explained the bidding to me.

I bid.

“I’m afraid there’s not too much to tell,” Chiron said. “I’m afraid our usual orientation film won’t be sufficient.”

“Orientation film?” I asked.

“No,” Chiron decided. “Well, lets see. You know that Grover is a satyr. You know that you killed the Minotaur, though how I haven’t the foggiest idea. That’s no small feat though lad. What you might not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods—the forces you call the Greek gods—are very much alive.”

I sat there quietly wondering if they expected me to be shocked.

“Okay.”

Chiron blinked.

“Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!” Lord D cackled as he tallied up his points.

“Mr. D,” Grover asked timidly, “if you’re not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?”

“Eh? Oh, all right.”

Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can.

“You don’t have any questions about that, Percy?” Chiron asked, leaning forward.

“No, I don’t think so. Gods are real, they live around us, Lord D is probably one, the lightning bolt that blew up Smelly Gabe’s car last night was probably sent by one, I’m at a camp involving them… anything else I missed?”

Lord D snorted.

“Ah… no, you covered it pretty well…”

“Cool, is this a good hand?”

I placed my cards down.

“Oh, a royal marriage, yes you’ve got that.” Lord D showed me how to tally my points.

“So, you understand that gods are here, that they exist?”

I nodded, “Yeah, is that all?”

Chiron stared, “Ah, I suppose that covers that introduction…”

“Can I guess which god you are Lord D?”

He looked amused, “Why not.”

Chiron sighed again and shuffled through his cards.

“God of wine and madness, Dionysius.”

He tilted his head, studying me, “What gave it away?”

The vines and prickling too much clinging to my skin. Plus, he looks like someone who drinks.

“There aren’t a lot of well-known gods with a name starting with D, and uh,” I need more…. “Grover is pretty nervous around you and I think you have something to do with satyrs?”

“Not horrible,” he mused.

He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.

I stared, the twisting vines had wrapped for a moment, I feel entangled in them, even if I know that I won’t be affected at all. It’s… cool… though the stronger feeling of pins and needles in my arms is less so, I rubbed them.

“Mr. D,” Chiron warned, “your restrictions.”

Lord D looked at the wine and feigned surprise. I felt the itch of the curse increasing.

“Dear me.” He looked at the sky and yelled, “Old habits! Sorry!”

Lord D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He glared at it like it offended him, then popped the top and went back to his card game.

Chiron winked at me, “Mr. D offended his father a while back, took fancy to a wood nymph who’d been declared off limits.”

I stared…. What?

Did… did Zeus put it off limits? And if he did… why? Did the nymph ask for it? Or did Zeus ‘fancy’ the nymph too? Gods are weird.

“Yes,” Lord D confessed. “Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! It was a horrible ten years! The second time—well she was really pretty, and I couldn’t stay away, it’s not like Ariadne minded—the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you, though most have less manners. ‘Be a better influence,’ he told me. ‘Work with youths rather than tearing them down.’ Ha! Absolutely unfair.”

I suppose he doesn’t like kids.

“That seems unfair sir.” Flattery and respect, Triton’s favorite advice for dealing with people stronger than me.

“Exactly!” He huffed then laid his cards down.

“I believe I win.”

“Not quite, Mr. D,” Chiron said. He set down a straight and begins to tally the points.

“The game goes to me.”

Lord D glared at him, but just sighed through his nose, as if he was used to being beaten by the ex-Latin teacher. He stood suddenly, Grover scrambling to his feet as well.

“I’m tired,” Lord D said. “I believe I’ll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, _again_ , about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment.”

He turned to me, “Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson.”

He swept into the farmhouse grandly, Grover following miserably.

I frowned, “Will Grover be okay?”

Chiron nodded, but failed to hide his troubled expression. “Old Dionysus isn’t really mad. He just hates his job. He’s been… grounded I suppose. He can’t stand waiting another century before he’s allowed to go back to Olympus.”

I nodded sagely, “Right, Mt. Olympus… got it.”

I’m just not going to ask for details right now.

“So, you’re Chiron from the myths? I didn’t realize you were immortal… Or a human…”

“Ah, I was granted a wish by the gods. I wished to be able to teach as long as I am needed,” he smiled, “I’m still here so I assume I’m still needed. And I am very much not human.”

He didn’t clarify.

I nodded, “Right…”

I fiddled with my bracelet.

“Now then, we should get you to a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s’mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate.”

He rose from his wheelchair, his waist getting higher and higher while his legs stayed in place.

It took a minute for it to click, the wheelchair hid his animal half, that’s… wow. A leg came out, then another, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty.

I stared for a moment, even knowing that Chiron was a centaur in the myths didn’t really prepare me.

“What a relief,” he said. “I’d been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson. Let’s meet the other campers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a review! They feed my soul.
> 
> How do you think Percy's doing? Do you understand all his dreams? How do you think the next chapter will go? Any questions?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. I (Don't) Become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp! Read the authors note please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is two chapters in one, yay! (I thought I'd shove all the tedious stuff into one chapter. 
> 
> READ THIS
> 
> I have an outline, I have plans for this story. This story, as I said in chapter 13's author's note, will be following the book fairly closely right now. Book one is going to have some changes, some will be ones that cause changes (even if not big ones) through all the books. Some will be small ones that won't affect much. But overall book one of my story is following book one of canon. His powers will not have a major affect yet. 
> 
> The changes I have planned will snowball to make bigger ones, and cause the big canon divergences. By book three canon is a very loose outline that I take suggestions from canon for sequence of events basically. 
> 
> In the end, it's my choice what I do with my story, and I won't react very happily to people telling me to write my story a certain way. I'll be polite, I always try to be polite, but I won't be happy, and I will inform those commenting in that way as such so that they are aware that that comment is not really wanted.
> 
> I don't want advice on how to write my story, I don't want advice on what I should or shouldn't include, I am welcome to people telling me about typos or plotholes or other similar things, I love most of your comments, and I've only really had like three or four comments on here that annoyed me at all. You would know if you were one of those people. My discord is where I go for planning. Not the comments on here.
> 
> That's not to say I don't like your theory comments, or your ideas for where this should go, I love those. But telling me to skip parts of canon, or that I shouldn't be following it so closely right now, that's not going to work. 
> 
> Oh yeah, and while I love those comments where you're basically writing a scene for a future chapter or something (a guest sent one before and it was fun to read) I ah... I don't particularly want to read ones talking about h*ntei and the like... So ah, if you could please not leave those again... I would appreciate it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

**Please Read the Author's Note**

We had a nice tour I guess, though I avoided walking behind Chiron.

I’ve done pooper-scooper patrol in the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade a few times, and sorry, I don’t trust Chiron’s back end the way I do his front… though I don’t trust his front end much either.

Triton said to hide my powers, so obviously this still isn’t safe for me.

We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. They all peered at me, with my backpack and waterskin and dirty blue shirt and sweatpants (still in my pajamas).

“That’s _him_.”

Most of the campers were older than me. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover too, all of them wearing CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, the satyrs weren’t wearing pants either. I was a bit uncomfortable with all the staring, but I remembered Triton’s lessons and put my “princely” smile in place.

I looked back at the farmhouse. It’s a lot bigger than I’d thought—four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I studied the brass eagle weather vane on top when a shadow in the uppermost window the of the attic caught my attention. The curtain moved, and I felt the irritating itch of a curse.

“What’s up there?” I asked Chiron.

He looked at where I pointed, “Just the attic.” His smiled faded slightly.

“Somebody lives there?” I questioned intently.

“No,” He said firmly, “not a single living thing.”

I stared, he seems truthful, but like… that’s awfully specific.

“Come along, Percy,” He said, brightening in a bad attempt to change the subject, “Lots to see!”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

We walked through the strawberry fields, coiling energy brushing over my skin. Something light and energizing, it was much more comfortable then the feelings around Lord D, yet, the light felt almost like it was wrapping around me the same way as his vines? But there’s also the taste of bread in my mouth. That’s new.

Campers and Satyrs were out there picking strawberries and encouraging the plants to grow.

Chiron told me the camp grew crops for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus, because apparently, they can’t just magic up money.

“It pays our expenses,” he explained, “And the strawberries take almost no effort. Though right now all the strawberries are being kept for the summer solstice Festival.”

Apparently, Lord D makes fruit-bearing plants go nuts and grow a whole bunch, works best on grapes but obviously he’s banned from growing those.

I thought of my ocarina, and my music book, as I watched the satyr playing his pipe. The Siren’s song would help me do this. I could probably pass it off as just playing music in the fields… Could Grover do this?

“Grover won’t get in too much trouble, will he? I mean, he did his best and did pretty good.” Even if he was kinda stalkerish.

Chiron sighed, “Grover has big dreams, perhaps bigger than is reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill.”

I blinked… He found me… got me to the hill… and showed courage…

“Didn’t… didn’t he do that?”

“I might agree that he did,” Chiron said solemnly, “But it is the place of Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders to decide. And I don’t believe they’ll consider this a success. He lost you in New York, then the ah… unfortunate fate of your mother… And of course, the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover’s part.”

But… that’s… courage isn’t succeeding… it’s… it’s trying even when afraid… Grover did that? They’re not judging courage, they’re judging success? This is so backwards.

I want to protest, but… it’s all kinda my fault. Honestly, I don’t feel super bad about ditching him in the city, he was being creepy, and I was understandably distrustful of him. But still… surely there’s something I can do to help?

“He’ll get a second chance, won’t he?”

Chiron winced, “Unfortunately this was his second chance. The last time was a disaster in and of itself. The council was not anxious to give him this one. I advised him to wait… he still so small for his age.”

I frowned, scratching at my arms, non-mortal beings age slower right?

“How old is he?”

“Oh, twenty-eight.”

…

Well okay then.

“What happened last time with Grover?”

Chiron looked away quickly, “Let’s move along, shall we?”

I hate when people refuse to answer my questions.

I considered what Chiron said, and something occurred to me.

He avoided saying my mom died, he said her fate, she disappeared in a form of gold light. Either that’s a really strange death, or there’s magic at work there.

I thought of the feeling that accompanied her vanishing, burning shadows.

I haven’t felt that before, which means I’ll just have to look out for it.

After all, everything from Greek myths is real, including the underworld.

If mom is dead.

I nodded, I’ll get her back.

“Come Percy. Let’s check out the woods.

I sighed but followed him to the woods.

Getting closer I could now see just how massive the forest is. It easily covers a quarter of the valley, and it rustles over my skin, I could almost taste the bark that rubbed at me.

Great, it’s a magic forest. That’s not something to go into unprepared.

“The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed.”

I blinked, they’re stocking this thing!?

“Stocked with what?!” I asked, “Armed with what?”

They haven’t shown me any weapons yet, despite me owning my own trident.

“You’ll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?”

“My—” I have a trident?

“Oh, you should have Anaklusmos from the museum, I’ll need that back.”

I stared, what?

Anaklusmos… from the museum… oh! The sword that feels like the sea. Hang on... “That’s my sword.”

He frowned, “It’s a sword that I must give to the right person when it comes time. I allowed you to keep it this long because I didn’t want to risk you learning who you are too soon. But now I must have it back to keep safe.”

The sword... the sword of the ocean? That’s not his! That’s someone else’s! How can he expect me to give it to him? It clearly holds someone’s ocean power. It’s not right for him to have. It’s not right for him to just pass off.

“But it’s mine. It works perfect for me. And it doesn’t-“ Can I say that it feels like the sea? That it’s clearly not his? I… I’m not sure how to deal with this.

Chiron held his hand out expectantly.

I glared at him. I don’t want to give it back to him. But the only way to not seems like fleeing. Or fighting him. And he’s definitely going to beat me in a fight, he has thousands of years of experience.

“Perseus.” He said firmly.

I reluctantly pulled the pen that’s a sword that’s a pen from my pocket and put it in his hand. I don’t like it, but there’s nothing I can do about it right now. I’ll try to steal it back later I guess. I’ll have to give it some time though, so he doesn’t realize it’s me.

I fiddled with my trident charm. Triton told me to keep hidden. Do I use my trident to fight later? Or should I use the knife he gave me? At least until I can reveal my power?

“I’ll talk to the armory about getting you a sword and shield. Now then, let’s go to the archery range.”

I scowled but walked alongside him.

Triton said archery was a fake form of fighting, and it is pretty useless underwater, so I’m kind of doubting the usefulness of the range for me. But the people there are really good shots, I can feel brushes of warmth along my arms when they shoot.

The canoeing lake is cool, I think there are naiads there. I’ll have to talk to them later.

We went to the stables and I almost jumped when one of the horses talked to me. I smiled at the horse, a Pegasus I realized. Chiron moved us along quickly though, I’ll have to come back and talk.

Wait. Why I can understand horses? That doesn’t line up with the sea does it?

… I’m confused. Horses are Poseidon’s thing? But Poseidon isn’t my dad? What?

We went to the javelin range next, another fake form of fighting according to Triton. Then the sing-along Amphitheater. It was nice I guess, I prefer the areas undersea though.

Going to the arena Chiron said that’s where they hold sword and spear fights was next.

I studied it, does that mean tridents aren’t allowed? Or knives? This place is so confusing.

But then… does using my trident reveal too much? Do non-sea related fighters use tridents? Ugh, how am I supposed to stay hidden?

I idly rubbed my arms, trying to get the crackling electricity to fade a bit.

“Oh, and there’s the mess hall.”

Chiron was pointing to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There are a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof or walls.

I tilted my head; how does that work? I know there’s magic here but… can it stop the rain? That’s a huge bit of magic…

“What do you do when it rains?”

Chiron just looked at me confused, “We still have to eat, don’t we?”

UGH, can’t someone just explain when I ask a question!? Does that mean it does have protections from weather? Or that they just eat in the rain?

Everything here is so different then undersea.

Finally, Chiron led the way to the cabins, after the semi-informative tour.

There are twelve cabins, settled near the canoe lake, it would only take a minute or two to reach the lake from the cabins.

The mess hall is to the north of the cabins, and the big house past the small river to thee south.

It took me less than a second to see a problem with the cabins.

They are all very magical. I can tell cause of the dozen or so sensations making me want to claw at my arms.

Yay.

I really need to talk to Triton about this. My sense towards magic has only gotten stronger over the last year, maybe from being surrounded by the buzzing constantly. But it’s driving me up a wall.

The cabins are arranged in a U shape, to at the base and five on either side in neat rows. They’re absolutely bizarre too. No order to them it seems.

Other than the large brass number above all the doors (with odds on the left and evens on the right) they look… completely different.

Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest, with polished bronze doors that seemed to have lightning streaking across it. Cabin two was more graceful, with slimmer columns covered in pomegranates and flowers. The walls covered in images of peacocks. I scratched my arms, trying to figure out which sensation was from those cabins, probably the electric current for cabin one. Not sure about cabin two though.

Cabin three was longer and low and looked solid. The outer walls were like the ocean floor, studded with pieces of seashell and coral. It made me feel right at home immediately, a familiar salt rubbing at my skin, like last night. While strange, it wasn’t necessarily… bad? I could smell the sea coming from it.

Cabin four was covered in plants, seemed almost made of them. It was all green, flowers and grasses growing over the roof and walls.

Cabin five is… bloody… bright red and the roof lined with barbed wire. There’s a stuffed boars head over the doorway. I tried to ignore the taste of blood in my mouth as we walked past. While Cabin six, on the other hand, is simpler than the rest. But it still has fancy bits too it. It’s a plainer wood, but the window arch neatly, its design is simple but neat. Obviously well planned out.

Cabin seven is bright. Just, all gold and shining. I can guess that the warm feeling is from that cabin. Cabin eight was glowing silver, I’m not sure which sensation is coming from it. Nine has smokestacks, like a tiny factory, and ten looks like a dollhouse. It’s covered in frills and pink, but it’s neatly done. A feeling of soft fabric brushing my skin like the comfy clothes Triton gets me.

Cabin eleven is… the plainest of the all. It’s just a normal cabin. Twelve has vines all over it, growing all kinds of flowers. There are some fruit plants on it too. Pins and needles prickling over me let me guess who’s cabin that it.

All in all, the cabins are a mish-mash of chaos, and Chiron is bringing me to cabin eleven.

Walking closer to the cabins made me notice another sensation. Like being wrapped in a hug by my mom. I frowned, looking around, and saw a young girl with her hair covered in a soft brown veil at the fire in the center of the cabins. She seemed to be tending to the fire with a stick. I blinked, she felt like home? I can tell it’s from her, I’m not sure how though.

“Here we are Percy, cabin eleven, oh look Annabeth is waiting for us.” Chiron stopped near the cabin.

The blond girl from the Big House, Annabeth, was sitting in front of the cabin.

When I reached her, she looked me over critically, like she’s still thinking about how much I drool.

I glanced at what she’s reading, Greek, Archi-something. Based on the picture, probably Architecture.

“Annabeth,” Chiron said, “I have master’ archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Cabin eleven,” Chiron said again to me, gesturing to the cabin. “Make yourself at home.”

I studied the cabin now that I’m closer, trying to ignore the feeling of feather’s tickling my skin and the taste of incense.

The cabin is very old looking, a worn-down threshold, brown paint peeling. The doorway has the doctors symbol over it. A winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it, a cad-something.

Inside… a lot of people were looking at me.

It’s packed with people, way more than the number of bunk beds. The floor is covered in sleeping bags, making the place look less like a summer cabin and more like a Red Cross evacuation center.

Despite having, my gaze swept over it, ten bunk beds it looks like, there’s at least another ten kids on the floor. With the dressers at the bases of the bunk beds, there’s a limited floor space.

Chiron nodded from the doorway, “Well, then,” He said. “Good luck, Percy. I’ll see you at dinner.”

That’s reassuring.

Everything is still aching so much; the walk did not help.

He galloped away toward the archery range.

The kids were studying me, sizing me up. I know how to deal with this.

I pulled my “princely” smile on.

“Well? Go on.” Annabeth said.

I stepped in carefully, “Hello.”

“Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven.” Annabeth waved her hand to encompass everyone in the cabin.

“Regular or undetermined?” Someone called from within.

“Undetermined.” Annabeth said.

Everyone groaned.

A guy with blond hair and a bright smile stepped forward. “Now, now, campers. That’s what we’re here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there.”

He looks about nineteen, tall and muscular. His blond hair is cropped short and he was wearing an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and the same leather necklace that I realized the other campers all had. The main unsettling thing about his appearance is the thick white scar, running from just beneath his right eye to his jaw. It looks like an old knife slash.

“This is Luke,” Annabeth said, her voice was strange. I looked over to see her cheeks a bit pinker. She glanced at me, and her expression hardened again. “He’s your counselor for now.”

I tilted my head, fiddling with my conch shell charm, “For now?”

“You’re undetermined,” Luke explained patiently. “They don’t know what cabin to put you in, so you’re here. Cabin eleven takes all the newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers.”

I stared, why is he saying patron if his dad is the god? This camp is so weird…

I looked around at the campers faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning mischievously, some eyeing me like they wanted to rob me. A few older girls and two guys were wearing head covers, some bandana’s, some veils like the young girl outside (though in brighter colors and one with a sparkly circlet holding it in place), and a few looked like kerchiefs. Two wore hats.

I glanced at the little area of the floor I was given. I have my bag and my waterskin, but my bag is enchanted so I’m not worried about anyone trying to take from it. I glanced at the mischievous kids again. 

“And how long am I expected to be here?” I mumbled.

“Until you’re determined,” Luke said kindly. There was a feeling like drifting sand brushing over me from him.

“How long does that normally take?” I asked. I already know who my dad is after all. It’s odd that there are only twelve cabins when there are a lot more gods and titans.

The campers all laughed though.

“Come on,” Annabeth told me. “I’ll show you the volleyball court.”

I frowned, I’m so lost. Why can’t this just make sense like the undersea?

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside.

After we moved a few feet away, the feeling of my mom’s hug wrapping around me again, Annabeth turned to me and said, “Jackson, you have to do better than that.”

I stared baffled, sorry I’m new here? “What?”

She rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath, “I can’t believe I thought you were the one.”

My eye twitched, I’ve had a horrible day, everything hurts, no one wants to answer my questions, my mom is _dead_ at the worst and at the very best kidnapped by an unknown person, I can’t reveal any of my powers, and everyone seems to have some expectations for me like I didn’t just nearly die the other day.

“What,” I hissed, “is your problem? All I did was kill the dumb bull guy—”

“Don’t talk like that!” Annabeth snapped, “You know how many kids at this camp wish they’d had your chance?”

“To what, watch their mom die in front of them.”

She flinched, suddenly looking a bit guilty, “To- to fight the minotaur. It’s what we train for… but I am sorry for your loss.”

I glared at her, “Any of you are more than welcome to take my place in that fight. I’d be more than happy to go back home with my mom and not deal with creatures that were killed thousands of years ago but are still deciding to try and kill me now.”

She sighed, “Monsters don’t die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don’t die.”

I scowled, I know they obviously come back. I saw Ms. Dodds. Still not sure how that happened though. “Wow, that clears everything up.”

And why is she calling them monsters? That’s so… specieist?

“They don’t have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even your whole lifetime if you’re lucky. But they’re primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form.”

I thought of the Minotaur, the salty rubbing itch of the curse on it. Does it not have a soul? The myth says it was born like that, but it has a mom and a dad. How can it not have a soul?

“Fine, whatever. Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven? There’s….” I glanced around doing a mental tally, “Four cabins with no one in them.”

Annabeth turned pale, “You don’t just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or… your parent.”

I looked at her with a frown. Triton said to keep my mouth shut, he said knowing would put me in danger.

“My mom is Sally Jackson. My dad is lost at sea, disappeared shortly before I was born. Never met him, I have no idea who he is except that I apparently look like him.”

Annabeth sighed, clearly, she’s had this conversation before. “Your dad isn’t lost at sea, or dead, or any other mortal fate.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Have you met him?” Because I have. “An-“

“No, of course not. But I know _you_. You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t one of us.”

Except I’m beginning to doubt it, they keep saying gods, not Titans. My dad is Oceanus, a Titan.

“You don’t know _anything_ about me.”

She raised an eyebrow, clearly confident in herself, “No? I’ll bet that you moved around from school to school. And that you were kicked out of a lot of them. Diagnosed with dyslexia, probably ADHD too.”

I frowned, so? My merfriends are the same way when I show them English work, it’s just not of the sea to understand land languages. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Taken together, it’s almost a sure sign. The letters float, and you can’t read them, because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek.”

Actually, it’s hardwired for the Halmaheran language, but I suppose she’s close.

“The ADHD—you’re impulsive and can’t sit still in the classroom. That’s your battle field reflex. In a real fight, they’d keep you alive. Attention problems come from enhanced senses, you have better senses than any mortal. And teachers always want you medicated, most of them are monsters. They don’t want you to see them for what they are.”

I huffed, “Except I’ve always seen them for what they are. And anyways, I didn’t say I thought my dad was dead. I know he’s not, I just… don’t know who he is.”

She frowned, “Well, all that does is agree with what I’ve said, you’re like us. And if you weren’t you’d be dead. The Minotaur, or the ambrosia and nectar, would’ve killed you.”

What even is ambrosia and nectar? We don’t have that undersea.

“What’s that?”

“The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. It’s the food of the gods.”

No, sushi is.

“Right, cool. So-“

“Well!” A husky voice called, “A newbie!”

I sighed, and here someone was just starting to answer my questions, even if she’s a bit rude about it.

Looking over I could see a big girl from the red cabin sauntering towards us. Three other girls following behind her. They’re all big and mean looking too, and not what one would call conventionally pretty. They’re all wearing camo jackets and had bandana’s on their heads.

“Clarisse,” Annabeth sighed. “Why don’t you go polish your spear or something?”

“Sure, Miss Princess,” the big girl, Clarisse I assume, said. “So, I can run you through with-it Friday night.”

I gaped when she basically cussed Clarisse out in Greek, “ _Erre es korakas!”_ (Go to the crows, extremely rude, I can’t believe she said that), “You don’t stand a chance!”

“We’ll pulverize you,” Clarisse snarled, her eye twitched as she leered at Annabeth. I don’t think she’s confident in her ability to follow through with that threat.

I stiffened when she turned to me, before pulling on my lessons and smiling brightly at her.

“Who’s this little runt, and what’s with the blue hair?”

Oh, someone finally commented on it. No one did at school cause half the students had dyed hair anyways, and no one’s said anything here so far.

“This is Percy Jackson, Percy, meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares.” Annabeth motioned between us, looking worried.

“Nice to meet you!” I chirped as happily as I could, “I just like blue a lot so dyed my hair.” I beamed at her.

Strategy two, flattery and de-escalation.

She squinted at me, though the three behind her relaxed slightly.

Clarisse seemed to consider me for a moment, “Now see here Prissy, we’ve got an initiation ceremony for newbies like you.”

“Clarisse—” Annabeth started.

“Stay out of it, wise girl.”

I tilted my head, “Oh that’s nice, it’s great of you to welcome new campers!” I cheerfully stepped forward, hand on the lid of my waterskin. “Do you do a crafting activity? Or show us how to do a training exercise?”

She faltered, the three behind her shifting uncomfortably.

“Look Prissy—”

“Oh! We already have nicknames? That’s so fun! What should I call you? Claire?”

Her eye twitched, but I gave no sign of noticing.

“I love your cabin by the way, it’s the red one with the barbed wire, right? It must be great for keeping people away. Not that you need the extra incentive.” I smiled.

“…Don’t you dare call me Claire.” She scowled, adding under her breath, “Like this kid is big three material.”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t realize that was impolite. I’m new you know.”

“Yes,” She hissed, “So we’re going to put you through initiation.”

I smiled as brightly as I could, “That sounds great, shall we go to the arts and crafts area then?”

Annabeth was gaping at me.

“NO!” Clarisse snapped, she reached out to grab my neck and I moved, flicking the lid off the waterskin to slide a thread around her as discretely as possible. A twist of my fingers and as she grabbed my neck and yanked me over, the water froze into a line of ice right against her back.

“ARGH,” she let me go to yank at her shirt, “Cold!”

I stumbled back, my head aching from the grip.

Honestly, everything had _just_ faded into a background ache. Now I can barely feel anything but the ache all over my body and the sensations from the tree on the hill and the cabins all around me.

I managed to focus enough to make the ice melt, while gritting my teeth and forcing myself to stand straight.

The water slid away from her sliding into the grass, I kept my hold on it for the moment.

She turned to glare at her friends behind her, “Who did that?”

They just stared in confusion.

“Is something the matter Clarisse?”

She turned to glare at me. “No.” She stepped towards me, “Get your butt over-“

The water slid around her ankle and yanked.

With a cry she toppled over.

“Oh dear,” I said, not moving, “That’s unfortunate. Be careful, I hear that unsuspecting boars get tangled in the grass a lot. It’s one of their greatest weaknesses.”

She shot up, murder on her face, looking ready to charge me.

I smiled sweetly, “Is something the matter Claire?”

Her friends held her back this time, tugging her away.

Annabeth relaxed, “How…” she turned to give me a thoughtful look.

“What?” I asked.

“I think,” she murmured, glancing back to where Clarisse had gone, “that I want you on my team for capture the flag.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Annabeth led me around, showing me a few other places. We saw the metal shop (where kids forge their own swords, I wonder if I could make some thing for Triton there?), the arts-and-crafts room (some kids were making sundials, and a few working with glass and other sparkly bits. Annabeth said it was for the solstice festival coming up), and the climbing wall (which is shaking and has two facing walls that drop boulders, sprays lava, and smashes together if you don’t get to the top fast enough).

That sounds like a lawsuit in the making, but who am I to judge?

Finally, we settled at the canoeing lake, where the trail leads back to the cabins.

“I’ve got training to do,” Annabeth said flatly. “Dinner’s at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall.”

I nodded, “Thanks.”

She stared at me as I fingered my trident charm on my bracelet, she glanced at it.

“Where’d you get the bracelet?”

I blinked, “It was a gift, from a friend of mine.”

She studied it, “They a fan of Poseidon?”

I thought back to Triton’s increasingly detailed grumbles in how annoying Poseidon was being and how oblivious he can be, and how he really needs to get a hobby, and how annoying it is that he keeps bugging Triton about his magic lessons, and how he keeps making Triton go to boring events and how he never pays attention to Triton or his sister (Kym) cause he’s doing other stuff.

“… Uh, not really.”

She blinked, nodding.

I stared down at the water and smiled when I realized there were naiads there. Two teenaged girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier. They smiled and waved at me.

I grinned and waved back.

“Don’t encourage them,” Annabeth warned. “Naiads are terrible flirts.”

“Well I think they’re nice.”

She sighed, staring out at the water for a long moment.

“You need to talk to the Oracle.”

I blinked, “Who?”

Oracles in the sea are few and far between, even though they’re more common than on land. Triton said he’s met a few, merfolk able to give you prophecies or just answer any question. Most oracles are connected to the sea in some way. There’s like five major ones that aren’t.

“Not who. What. The Oracle. I’ll ask Chiron.”

I frowned, most Oracles are a who. And why won’t anyone answer any of my questions!?

I sighed, “I want to go home.” I want to go to Triton, to my friends Samoa, Elei, and the others. I want to just, go to the ocean and not leave. I ache all over, both physically and mentally, my skin is basically raw from all the strange sensations, I just really want to not be here.

“Don’t you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us. For Demigods.”

There she goes again, saying gods. I’m the son of a Titan, not a god. This is why Triton didn’t want me coming here, though I’m unsure why my dad wanted me to then.

“Right.”

Annabeth sighed, “The gods are real, they run around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. They’ve done it for millennia.”

“I know that.” I grumbled. Who is her parent anyways?

“Who’s your parent, dad, whatever, then?”

She straightened, her hands tightening on the pier railing. I suppose that’s a sensitive subject?

“My dad is a professor at West Point,” she said. “I haven’t seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history.”

I blinked, mentally going through a list of goddesses’ that weren’t A) Married or B) a virgin…

That leaves… Demeter… Aphrodite… Hecate? And an assortment of other minor ones…

“What?” She continued, “You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?”

I bit back a groan.

“Look, most of the myths that I know only talk about the gods being cheaters and falling in love with humans. I’m sure there are some about the goddess’s doing that, but I don’t know them. There aren’t many major well-known goddesses’ that aren’t either married, and loyal, or a virgin goddess. Sorry that I assumed it would be a god. Who’s your mom then?”

She flushed slightly. “Cabin six,” she muttered, looking a bit guilty

“What does that mean?” I said exhausted.

Annabeth straightened again. “Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle.”

Sure, that works… wait, no it doesn’t.

“Isn’t she a virgin goddess?”

Annabeth sighed, “I’m a thought child. Born of her thoughts, like how she was born of Zeus’s head.”

I blinked, “But… wasn’t she born from Metis in his head? Then forced her way out when Hephaestus broke open Zeus’s head with a hammer?”

She rolled her eyes, “Yes, but the point is, Athena kids are born of her thoughts.”

“So, when can I leave?” I asked.

I want to go to Triton, I want to go home!

Annabeth shrugged, “It depends. Some campers only stay the summer. If you’re a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you’re probably not a real powerful force.”

I stared, how could a child of either of those be weak? The descriptions of what Aphrodite could do are scary. And Demeter is one of the first goddess’s, control over plants? That’s really strong. Plus, both are some of the oldest of the gods generation. Though some could argue Aphrodite is a Titan.

“Hang on.”

She blinked.

“How could you say that Demeter and Aphrodite kids are weaker!? Demeter literally killed the earth when Persephone was taken. And Aphrodite was the cause of like, a twenty-year war.”

“Well, their kids just aren’t that big of fighters. They’re not that strong. And if you aren’t strong then monster’s tend to ignore you. That’ll let you get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world. Some of us it’s too dangerous though. They’re not those people, none of them are year-rounder unless they can’t go home or don’t have one. Not like others of us.

I frowned and thought to my lessons on the protections children have.

I think it’s less that Aphrodite and Demeter kids aren’t as strong, and more that their moms pick good guys as dads. Dads that see them as children that should be kept safe. Or maybe it’s just that Aphrodite and Demeter view their kids as well, kids. And if that’s the case… how long has Annabeth been here? She said she hasn’t seen her dad in a long time…

“Monsters will come for those of us with a stronger presence, especially after ten or eleven years old. Some manage to survive out in the world without realizing, some become famous. You’d know their names if I told you them.”

I twisted my conch shell charm, “So… monsters… can’t get in here?”

Annabeth shook her head. “Not unless let in on purpose.”

“Why would anyone do that?”

“To stock the forests, or for a practical joke.”

I stared, this camp is officially insane.

“The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out.”

“So… you’re a year rounder?”

Why is she in such danger? Is it because she’s not seen as a child? Or because her mom is particularly strong? Athena has wisdom, sure that’s a big deal (what kind of powers do her kids get? I’m super curious now) but like, it doesn’t seem like it would be more dangerous then Demeter, goddess of the harvest who literally created winter when her daughter went missing.

She nodded and pulled out a leather necklace like I’d seen with the other campers. Hers had the beads, five of them, and a gold ring, a college ring I think.

“I’ve been here since I was seven,” she said. “Every August, on the last day of the summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I’ve been here longer than most counselors, and most of them are nearing college years.”

“Why?”

“Why what?” she asked.

“Why did you come so young?”

“None of your business.” She said, twisting the ring on her necklace.

I sighed, this is so… I just want to lay down at this point.

“So, could I just walk out? Right now?”

“It would be suicide, but if you had permission from Mr. D or Chiron you could. They won’t give permission till the end of the summer session though, unless…”

“Unless?”

“You would need a quest. But that hasn’t happened since…”

She trailed off, but it was obvious that the last quest hadn’t gone well.

“Right, well…”

Oh, I need more info on what was stolen from Hades.

“Back in the sick room, when you were feeding me that stuff, ambrosia? You asked me something about the summer solstice.”

She tensed, “So you _do_ know something?”

I chewed my lip. “Not really. But… I heard Grover and Chiron talking about it while I was at school. They said there wasn’t much time because of the deadline.”

She clenched her fists. “I wish I knew what that’s about.” She muttered. “Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won’t tell me! Something is wrong, last time I was there everything seemed fine.”

Right, not touching that except, “Where is Mt. Olympus?”

She stared at me like I should know this, “Empire State Building, special elevator the six-hundredth floor? You are a New Yorker, right?”

“Yep.” Magic, gotta love how people forget that not everyone knows about all of it.

“Well anyways, after we visited the weather got weird. It was like the gods started fighting.”

My heart sank, I know what she’s talking about. The ocean went crazy, I only made it safely to shore thanks to Triton.

“I’ve overheard the satyrs talking a few times since then. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen, and there’s a deadline for the summer solstice to return it. Otherwise… otherwise there’s going to be trouble.”

She looked at me tiredly, “I was hoping when you came… I mean—Athena can get along with just about anybody, except Ares, and Poseidon. But other than those two, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something.”

I shrugged, “The fury at the museum mentioned something about a theft. I think something got stolen from Hades.”

Annabeth straightened, “From Hades? Well… ugh, I’ve got to get a quest, maybe I can find whatever it is… but Hades…” she shook her head. “What’s important is stopping a fight from breaking out. If they would just tell me the problem I’m sure I could help!”

I could smell the barbecue smoke coming from somewhere, and I haven’t eaten in two days. Annabeth must’ve heard my stomach growl because she told me to go on, and that she’d see me later.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I slipped into the cabin, rubbing my arms at the tickling feathers and sneezing as the incense filled my mouth again. It’s very uncomfortable.

Everyone in the cabin is talking and laughing and joking around, waiting for dinner. Looking over them I could pick out the likely siblings, the sharp noses and upturned eyebrows and mischievous smiles. A lot of the kids had those features, but nearly half looked entirely different.

Thankfully none of them paid me any attention as I settled in my spot on the floor, my bag settling on my lap.

I fingered my waterskin, exhaustion settling over me.

Luke, the counselor, came over. He has the same features as most of the cabin, probably the Hermes kids. It was marred only by the scar on his face, though the smile is intact.

The sands drifted over my skin again. Strange, no one else seems to have a feeling to them specifically. Well, none of the non-immortals.

“Found you a sleeping bag,” he said. “And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store.”

That was good, my toiletries are in my other bag, back at the cabin.

“Thanks,” I murmured.

“No prob.” Luke sat next to me, pushing his back against the wall. “Tough first day?”

I shuffled, settling my chin on the top of my bag.

“Everything hurts, and I’m exhausted but otherwise…”

“I’ll see if I can find you some Advil. Other than that? Adjusting well?”

I shrugged.

“It’s alright if you aren’t, all of us start a bit rough. It doesn’t get much easier even when you adjust.”

I tilted my head at the bitterness in his voice.

I fingered my bracelet, “Your dad is Hermes, right?”

He pulled out a switchblade and my fingers twitched, the lid of the waterskin moving. “Yeah. Hermes.”

“The god of messengers and Medicine.” I mumbled, still tense despite him using the switchblade to scrape the mud off his sandals.

“That’s him all right. Messengers, medicine, travels, merchants, thieves, anyone that uses roads really. It’s why you’re here, enjoying our hospitality. Hermes isn’t picky about who he sponsors.”

I squinted, did he just call me a nobody?

I sat silently, this place is uncomfortable, the electricity crackling over everything, the cabin making me want to squirm from the constant tickling feeling of feathers. I hate it.

“Don’t worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they’re mostly good people. We’re extended family after all. We take care of each other.”

Except I’m not, not unless you get really extended.

This place isn’t for me. I just want the ocean again. I shook my head, I still have questions.

“Clarisse, from Ares, made a comment about ‘Big Three’ material? And Annabeth mentioned twice about how she thought I might be ‘the one’. She mentioned an Oracle? What is all that.”

“I hate prophecies.”

I mean mood but, “What?”

His expression twisted, “Ever since my quest to the Garden of the Hesperides, well, it was a disaster. And it screwed everything up for everyone. Chiron won’t allow anymore quests, and Annabeth is dying to go out. She pestered Chiron so much that he told her that he got her fate, and she wasn’t to go on a quest until someone special came to camp.”

I blinked, “Someone special? That’s vague.”

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” He pat my shoulder, “Annabeth thinks every new person is the one. Now come on, it’s dinnertime.”

Immediately after that, a horn, a conch shell actually, blew in the distance. It was like a moment of home. Until the taste of incense reminded me that I’m at camp.

Luke yelled, “Eleven, fall in!”

The whole cabin, a bit over thirty of us, filed into the commons yard. We lined up in order of seniority it seems, so I was dead last.

The other cabins were gathering too, except the four empty ones.

We moved up the hill, heading to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joining from the meadow, a few Naiads from the lake, and some nymphs from the forest.

There seemed to be a hundred, maybe more, campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted nymphs and naiads.

The pavilion had torches blazing on the marble columns, a fire burning in the center in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub, and twelve tables, each covered in a white cloth trimmed in purple.

Each cabin has their own table, that is unfortunately not sized appropriately. I’m half hanging off the bench awkwardly.

Grover is sitting at the front with Lord D and Chiron is standing off to the side.

I found Annabeth at a table with six other serious looking kids, also with blond hair and grey eyes.

Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, raising his glass as everyone fell silent. “To the gods!”

Everyone raised their glasses and called out at well, “To the gods!”

Nymphs came forward carrying food, barbecue, grapes, strawberries, apples, cheese, and fresh bread.

My mouth watered, I’m starving and it all looks amazing.

The cups in front of me hummed softly, and the feeling of the cabins was faint here. Even the electric feeling that’s everywhere here is fainter.

“Speak to it,” Luke said, motioning to the glass. “You can have any drink you want—nonalcoholic, of course.”

“Cherry Coke.” I said, watching as the glass filled with the sparkling caramel liquid. The hum rose for a brief moment, before settling again.

I tilted my head, “Blue Cherry Coke.” The hum spiked as the drink turned a violent shade of cobalt. I grinned.

I took a sip, it tastes perfect.

I drank a toast to my mom. She’s not gone, I refuse to accept that. One way or another, I’ll get her back.

“Here you go, Percy,” Luke said, handing me a platter of smoked brisket.

I loaded my plate, some barbecue, strawberries, cheese, and bread, and was ready to dig in when I noticed everyone bringing their plates to the fire in the center.

I stared in confusion.

“Come on,” Luke told me.

He led me over, and I realized that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping in the best portion.

Luke murmured in my ear, “Burnt offerings, for the gods. They like the smell.”

… why are land immortals so weird?

Luke approached first and tossed in a cluster of red grapes. “Hermes.”

I didn’t even have to think about who I was going to sacrifice to.

I scrapped a piece of the brisket into the flames, _please be safe Triton, I need advice. I have no idea what to do._

I hesitated, then shoved in a bit more. _Thanks Tethys-ran, Oceanus-ari, for helping when I was hurt._

I paused again, then shoved in another little bit. _I guess you to Mr. Pit Voice, please stop encouraging the animals to fight._

I moved back to my seat, smelling chocolate and brownies and sweet tuna.

The dinner was good, I made sandwiches with the bread and cheese and barbecue.

Chiron pounded his hoof once everyone was finished.

Lord D rose with a sigh. “Yes, I suppose I’d best say hello to you brats. Well, hello. There. Our activities director says that the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five holds the laurels.”

The Ares table cheered.

“Personally,” Lord D continued, ignoring the cheers, “I couldn’t care less, but congratulations I suppose. Arts and Crafts is finishing up the sundials, don’t forget to do the suncatchers. Sig-ups to start gathering flowers are up, Demeter cabin is running it. Make sure to help out with the wreath making and we still need volunteers to make the honey cakes. Also, I’m supposed to tell you we have a new camper today, Percy Jackson or something. Hurrah, and all that. Now run to that campfire thing you like.”

Everyone cheered as we headed down to the amphitheater, the Apollo cabin leading a sing-along.

Later in the evening we filed back to the cabin and I finally collapsed in the borrowed sleeping bag, my backpack tucked close and my waterskin in hand. Finally, I could rest.

I fell asleep quickly, dreams uneasy and blurred.

The camp wasn’t too bad. But… It isn’t right for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you did not read the authors note at the top, jump up there real quick and read it. It shouldn't take more than a minute.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! They feed my soul.
> 
> What do you think of camp? I know it's pretty similar to canon right now. What do you think will happen for his claiming? Any thoughts for the quest?
> 
> I am following the idea that the campers, as they're the children of the gods, follow the pagan traditions more closely than in canon. It won't be big changes, but little things that show the culture and traditions more will be happening. I'll be explaining more in the text but if you have questions about anything feel free to ask me. I'm talking with two people to make sure it's accurate, IzzyMRDB on here (who wrote a fabulous story inspired by this one) and uhmeduh on here. Izzy is pagan and uhmeduh did a lot of research into it for a time so they're both great sources to help me be accurate and respectful. Any questions you have that I don't know, I'll check in with them so you'll get accurate answers!


	16. I Capture a Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so honestly I'm super worried right now because my mom's boss tested positive for Covid and my mom has interacted with him and I don't have an immune system so I dunno but my mom can't be tested for a few days so I'm basically locked in my room until we know more so...
> 
> Wish me luck.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter though.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

Over the next few days I settled into a routine, of missing Triton and my mom, and lessons. Can’t forget the many lessons from satyrs, nymphs, and a centaur.

I made sure to feed Carl every morning and night, even if I got some looks for having a fish named Carl. He was set neatly to the side, Luke made sure there was a spot for him that’s safe. He sometimes commented on the people around me.

He also explained what the head covers were, a lot of girls wore them and some guys. They’re apparently called veils, and the whole wearing them thing is called veiling.

He said that they’re most common with girls, but not really necessary for children, though recommended for festivals regardless of age. He said mother’s and crones should always veil though, I’m not sure what a crone is but I didn’t want to look too weird talking to my fish so couldn’t ask.

Apparently with the Summer Solstice coming up a lot of them are wearing it more often.

Since I’m a guy I’m not expected to veil, but I can if I want, like some are doing.

But every morning, after talking with Carl and then breakfast, I was required to take remedial Ancient Greek from Annabeth. I already knew Halmaheran and Ancient Greek (to a slightly lesser extent) were easier for me than English, and I’ve done reading in Ancient Greek before, so it wasn’t that hard to get through lessons. She seemed surprised by my knowledge of it?

The rest of the days were spent rotating through outdoor activities, looking for something I’m good at.

Chiron tried to teach me archery, I decided I agree with Triton. Archery is a fake fighting form. It has nothing to do with the fact that my arrows hit literally everything but the target, even Chiron standing behind me.

I frowned down at the bow when I fired the first shot though. An itch crawled over my skin, a curse. I’m cursed? I could only feel it when I tried to fire though, then the itch was gone. That’s… annoying. Well, I’m certainly no good at archery regardless.

I should see what I can do about that curse later though.

Foot racing? Nowhere near as good as the nymphs, or the rest of the Hermes kids. They said it wasn’t a problem, they’ve spent centuries running away from lovesick gods. It makes sense, but I still think I need to work on my running. They seem happy that I want to do better at least, said they’d held where they could. They all have such pleasant sensations around them, scents of their trees filling the air, at least to me.

Don’t ever put me in a wrestling ring again though. Clarisse crushed me and there were too many people around for me to sneak a bit of waterbending in to win.

I excel a canoeing though. Which is to be expected because I’m blatantly cheating by using the water to speed me up. I even snuck down later in the day to chat with the nymphs in Halmaheran when everyone else was busy. They were nice.

I spent some afternoons with the girl at the fire in the center of the cabins. It’s the only place that I don’t feel like tearing my skin off to stop the feelings. All I feel there is my mom’s hug, the sea breeze brushing against me.

I asked her why she wears the veil though if she’s a child.

“The veil is a link to the household, when you wear it; your hearth is always with you. It protects and gives modesty to those who are old enough to wander from their hearth"

“Oh…”

So, turns out she’s a goddess, the goddess Hestia.

She’s really nice.

I practiced my Ocarina more too; the satyrs were happy to let me play with them and try to learn some of their songs. Trying to piece it together with different instruments is hard, but it’s a good exercise.

One of them muttered something about Apollo.

And I used the time to practice small amounts of Siren’s Song. I sometimes sat with Hestia and played too.

I hadn’t gotten to practice much in school around people. I was wary of Grover and then Ms. Dodds was there, I still did it some but... But now, I can do it without much worry. Everything already grows fast here anyways.

I enjoyed going out to the strawberry fields and playing my ocarina, playing to the plants. It’s... really nice… seeing the plants grow in response to my music. I smiled and snuck a strawberry or three for myself.

I also played music for the Aphrodite cabin, Silena (their counselor) heard me playing once and talked me into playing for them. It’s fun, and they’re kind.

Silena is interesting too. Her voice has the same note that Fetu’s (my merfriend) has. The natural tone of the Siren’s Song. It’s interesting, I’ll have to ask Triton about it sometime, because it’s strange for a daughter of Aphrodite to have it.

I didn’t say anything about it though, my basic lessons on Siren’s Song combined with my specialty in Purification gives me a pretty good immunity to her voice. It’ll take a bit of work for her to influence me right now. I’m still unsure why her voice has that quality to it though.

I get along with the Aphrodite cabin though, they like my music and I like that little bit of home that I felt with Silena. It’s cool how all of their eyes change shades like my mom’s. Being around them really feels comfortable.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The counsellors seem to be trying to figure out my parent, probably because of my grand entrance…

On the bright side, none of them seemed able to figure out my dad is Oceanus, so lucky me.

They’ve considered Apollo apparently, for my music skills, and Hephaestus for my crafting skills, though I don’t look like him and can’t do machines at all. A few are wondering if I actually have two moms, since I’m good with plants like Demeter kids, and my eyes are like the Aphrodite kids (though that’s from my mom, not Aphrodite).

One person commented that if it weren’t for the fact that Lord D claimed both his kids immediately, they’d think I was his.

In the end, they’re all wrong, so it doesn’t matter.

Despite my fears and my wariness of everyone though, the camp is nice. The campers are welcoming, and it could almost feel like home.

Eating dinner with cabin eleven, even if I’m basically falling off the edge, and scrapping part of my meal in the fire every night, with a soft prayer to Triton and a little bit for Tethys and Oceanus as well, was familiar at this point.

In the time I could sneak away that I wasn’t spending with Hestia or the naiads, I spent researching. I was devouring the scrolls on the sea magics that I have. Most focus on purification magic, obviously since that’s my specialty, but I have a few on Siren’s Song, and a few assorted one’s for other subject areas. I also made sure to read up more on healing.

I need to learn more, to see if there’s a way to stop the overwhelming sensations and to see if I can find out what happened to my mom.

Burning shadows, a flash of gold light… Not death, missing not dead. It was the only thing keeping me from falling apart.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

It’s Thursday afternoon when I get my ‘first’ sword-fighting lesson.

I’ve had lessons with Triton before, though he’s best with a trident, and sparred some with Elei. I’ve had some lessons with knives too, specifically like the one Triton got me for the winter solstice. But this is the first real lesson for swords I’ve had I suppose.

I ended up using the closest working sword, it’s unbalanced unlike the ones Triton would lend me, and it’s harder to move. I wish that Chiron hadn’t demanded Riptide back. It’s so unfair!

Back on subject, Luke is my (our) instructor for the day. Everyone from cabin eleven is in the big circular arena.

We started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor.

It was kinda fun, and not too hard, as long as I ignore the struggle of swinging the unbalanced sword.

I just keep instinctively reaching for water to use. Triton trained me to turn to it first when he realized it’s my go to anyways. It’s hard to resist.

We moved on to dueling in pairs after a little bit. Luke announced he would be my partner, since it’s my first time.

Based on the laughter from the other kids, that’s not a good thing.

I sighed, just my luck.

Maybe, if I’m extra lucky, he’ll go easy on me because I’m very small and want to cry.

Luke smiled brightly and showed me thrust and parries and shield blocks, the hard way.

So that’s a no.

If it weren’t for my training with Triton and more recently Elei I would be suffering. As it is, I’m still suffering, but not as much.

I’m able to twist and dodge a lot of his strikes, and I’m good enough at the basics to be able to flick my blade into place for some blocks. Following his instructions was hard though. I’m much more used to the undersea style that Triton and Elei taught me. They’re not the same at all.

Still, I’m exhausted, the blade sucks, and it took him forever to call a break. I quickly dumped a cup of water on my head, then paused and did it again.

The water rejuvenated me and made that annoying electric feel that just won’t go away fade a little.

“Okay, everyone circle up!” Luke called. “If Percy doesn’t mind, I want to give you a little demo.”

I sighed, but nodded, moving in to stand by him.

The Hermes kids all gathered around, they weren’t even bothering to hide their grins.

I guess they’ve all been where I am, and no doubt are glad it’s not them.

Luke was explaining to all of us how he’s gonna demonstrate the disarming technique, twisting the enemy’s blade with the flat of your own sword so they have to drop their blade.

“This is very difficult,” He stressed. “I’ve had it used against me, so no laughing guys. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique.”

He demonstrated the move on me in slow motion, making the sword clatter out of my hands.

He smiled kindly at me like he hadn’t been enjoying beating me up just a few minutes ago and isn’t planning on beating me up again. The sand curled around me gently.

“Now in real time,” he said, raising his blade. “We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?”

I nodded, settling into a far more comfortable stance, one that Triton taught me. My senses opened up and I slipped past his attack. I stepped forward with a quick thrust and twisted to the side.

_Flow like the tide. We are of the sea in every way, including fighting._

I mainly stuck to dodging right now, actually countering his strikes is dangerous seeing how he’s way stronger and has a lot more experience.

His strikes grew harder, his eyes narrowing as his sword sparked against mine. I might have some experience, but I know it’s only a matter of time before Luke takes me down at this rate.

Why not try it?

My blade hit the base of Luke’s and I twisted, putting my whole weight into a downward thrust.

_Clang_

His sword rattled against the stones. The tip of my blade was an inch from his undefended chest.

The other campers went silent.

I flushed but kept my blade in place.

_Always make sure your opponent knows the fight is over, don’t open yourself up to a strike until you’re certain the fight is over._

“By the gods, Percy, that was great!”

I lowered my sword slowly.

“Show me again!”

I really don’t want to, once was hard enough.

Nonetheless, he picked up his sword and we began again.

I managed to keep up pretty well for a minute, my style is different than what he’s used to, so he seems to be having trouble countering me effectively.

He managed to disarm me this time, but I did scrape his arm, so I count it as a win for me.

The other campers murmured softly.

Luke grinned, “You do good Percy. It’ll be interesting to see how much you improve over time. And I’ll be very interested in seeing how you’ll do when we get you a balanced sword.”

Sand curled over my skin, clearer than it’s been before.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I spent a lot of time in the arts and crafts area. The sun catchers are a lot of fun to work on, all the shiny pieces of glass and other sparkling bits, it reminds me of a dreamcatcher almost, but a totally different function. I’m trying to make one that’ll work underwater. It’s harder cause the sun doesn’t reach that far.

The sundials look cool too. The different cabins are making themed ones, and some people are making multiple. Apparently, they’ll offer the cabin ones to their godly parent’s after the solstice and give the others to mortal family.

That does explain the multiple Dionysus themed sundials around the camp, I guess he keeps his offers here.

It’s a shame that they try to finish the cabin ones early, I would try to make one for Triton but… there’s not really a need for sundials in the ocean…

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

It’s Friday afternoon now and I’m at the lake, relaxing after the terrifying near-death experience of climbing the lava wall.

That thing is a horror. I much prefer ocean training. I can just swim up there.

Grover seemed to love it, scampering to the top like a mountain goat. The lava almost got me, though despite the holes in my clothes my skin is unharmed.

I breathed in, swinging my legs on the pier we’re sitting on. I watched the naiads beneath me do basket-weaving. I wonder if it’s hard… if I asked would they teach me?

I focused back on Grover. I’m still not sure what to feel about him. He was basically my friend as a job?

But he really seems to care… I just don’t know.

“How was the meeting with Lord D?”

His face turned a sickly shade of yellow.

“Fine,” he mumbled. “Just great.”

I tugged at the conch charm. “So… your career’s still on track?”

He glanced over nervously, “Chiron t-told you I want a searcher’s license?”

I blinked, “Well… no.” I’ll figure out what that is later. “He just said you have big plans, and you need credit for completing a keeper’s assignment. So, did you get it?”

Grover looked down at the naiads. “Mr. D suspended judgment. Said I haven’t failed or succeeded yet, so our fates are still tied together. If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, **and** we both came back alive, then maybe he’d consider the job complete.”

I nodded, “Well, that’s not so bad, right?” I felt more confident now. I’ll get a quest at some point probably, and I’ll just bring him along. And if not, I can probably ask Triton for one.

“ _Blaa-ha-ha!_ He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest… and even if you did, why would you want _me_ along?”

I pursed my lips. My feelings on him are complicated, but I do know he wouldn’t hurt me…

I idly tugged at my hair.

“You know man, your hair is getting pretty long, shouldn’t you cut it?” Grover said to change the subject.

I blinked, running a hand through my hair. I remember mom making a comment on its length, I’ve just been using the hair clip Triton gave me to keep it out of my hair. It’s now down to my shoulders. I really should’ve payed more attention.

“I guess it does need to be evened out…”

I thought of Samoa’s hair, long and really pretty… I want long hair….

I miss my merfriends, it’s been awhile since I saw them.

“I’ll talk to Silena.”

Grover shrugged, staring back at the water.

I chewed my lip, “So, what’s with the empty cabins?”

“What?”

“The cabins, the ones that don’t have anyone living in them. What’s up with that?”

“Oh, well… Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis,” he said. “She vowed to be a maiden forever… the cabin is, you know, honorary. She’d be mad if she was left out.”

“Okay, what about the other three? At the end, are those the big three?”

Wouldn’t make sense, one looks like Hera’s, so where’s Hades?

Grover tensed, I guess this is a touchy subject?

“No. One of them, number two, is Hera’s,” he shifted. “That’s another honorary thing. She’s the goddess of marriage, she’d never go around having affairs with mortals. That’s her husband’s job.”

I snorted.

“When we say the Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos.”

“Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. But what about the daughters?”

“Right. Uh, well, two of them, Hera and Hestia, don’t have kids. And Demeter kids aren’t that strong.”

My eye twitched, what do people have against Demeter!?

“Anyways, After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what.”

Sounds rigged to me.

“Zeus got sky, Poseidon sea, and Hades the Underworld.” I added.

“Uh-huh.”

I frowned, “Where’s Hades’s cabin?”

“Er… he doesn’t have one. He doesn’t have a throne on Olympus either. He sort of does his own thing? Down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here…” Grover shuddered. “Well, it wouldn’t be pleasant.”

I frowned, that seems horribly biased? Just because he rules the underworld… It’s a vital job! And I can’t really think of a negative myth involving him except maybe the Persephone one.

“Wait… but Zeus and Poseidon—they both had, like, a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?”

Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably. “About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn’t have any more heroes. Their children are just too dangerous. They were affecting the course of human events too much. World War II went side by side a war between the kids of the big three. Children of Hades on one side, Children of Zeus and Poseidon on the other. They helped impact the war a lot, and it wouldn’t have been half as bloody if they hadn’t been involved. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx.”

Thunder boomed, and a lash flashed across my skin.

“That’s a serious oath.”

Grover nodded.

“So then, they didn’t have any kids?”

Grover’s face darkened. And thus, I learned the story of Thalia. How she and her friends made it to camp half-blood, only for her to die at the hill.

I stared up at the oak tree, where the electric feeling is strongest. That feeling… is that her power? Protecting the camp?

I wondered how she’d managed it, fighting a whole army. If I was in the ocean, maybe I could fight some of those. She did a great thing, though it’s horrible what it cost her, her life. I can tell her spirit is at least alive, the electricity on my skin is undoubtably her.

“Grover,” I murmured, wondering once more of my mother, who might have died on that hill for me. “Have heroes really gone on quests to the Underworld?”

“Sometimes,” he said. “Orpheus, Hercules, Houdini.”

“And have they ever returned somebody from the dead?”

I thought of my mother, who may not be dead, but a backup plan is good to have regardless.

Burning shadows, gold light.

“No. Never. Orpheus came close… Percy, you’re not seriously—”

“No,” I lied. “I was just wondering.”

He stared at me doubtfully.

“I’m gonna head out Grover, it was nice talking.” I flashed him a smile and moved back to the cabins, planning to sit with the girl by the fire for a little while and bask in the feeling of home.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

People are a lot more excited than usual after dinner tonight.

It is finally time for capture the flag.

The plates were cleared away and the conch horn sounded, signaling for all of us to stand by our tables.

Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It’s about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree.

From the opposite side of the pavilion I could see Clarisse and her siblings run in with another banner, only this one a bright red, painted with a bloody spear and boar’s head.

Those are the ‘flags’? They don’t seem like flags, they seem like tripping hazards.

“Those are the flags?” I yelled questioningly to Luke.

“Yeah.”

I considered, “Do they always lead the teams?” Lord D’s comment before implied that they don’t but…

“Not always,” he said. “But often.”

I frowned, the flags hum in the same way that a lot of the low-level magic items here do. I suppose they have some bit of magic in them, I wonder what it’s for…

“Whose side are we on?”

He gave me a sly look, like he knows something I don’t, which is likely cause no one here likes to answer my questions. The scar on his face made him almost seem evil. The sand curled over my skin, brushing lightly.

“We’ve made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And _you_ are going to help.”

That sounds ominous.

The teams are announced, Athena made an alliance with Apollo, and our cabin (Hermes), the two largest. They traded privileges like shower times and chore schedules and best slots for activities to win support.

Ares allied with everyone else.

Dionysus’s kids are pretty good at the outdoor stuff from what I know, but there’s only two.

Demeter’s kids also have an edge, I’ve worked in the strawberry fields with them before, they’re good with plants. Though it makes no sense to me how they aren’t more powerful, do they just not train?

Aphrodite’s kids are great, I like spending time with them (and Silena agreed to even out my hair later if I let her style it too), but they aren’t really ones for activity usually. Silena and Lizzie will get involved, but the rest prefer to sit out.

The Hephaestus kids are pretty big threats, big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. With ten of them they were important to watch.

And of course, the Ares cabin themselves, a dozen of the biggest, meanest kids on Long Island, or anywhere else on the planet. They’re very good at fighting.

Clarisse is still holding a grudge for my comments when we first met apparently, the glare she shot me would’ve been scary if I hadn’t seen Triton’s when he tore into some rude merfolk.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

“Heroes!”

They’re really dramatic here I’ve noticed.

I rubbed my arms as he continued.

“You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed.”

I straightened at that, oh? All magic items…

I brushed my hand against the hilt of my knife, it doesn’t have a name (Triton said I should name it and I never did end up thinking of one) but I’ve been keeping it on me lately. Probably shouldn’t use it to hurt anyone though, it is Abyssal Platinum, not good to use for spars.

I idly focused back in (Ignoring the sensations I’ve been adjusting to over the time here. It’s hard, lots of new sensations, lots of itchy, burning, tickling, scratchy, everything feelings that I’ve had to adjust to. My skin feels raw at this point).

“-may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!”

I blinked when he spread his hands, and with a buzz the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, shields. That’s a lot for a game.

“Are we supposed to use all this?” I asked.

Luke looked at me like I was crazy. “Unless you want to get skewered. Here, Chiron thought this might fit you.”

The shield is a hard no, I’m ditching that as soon as possible. My knife isn’t safe for spars, and I really need to train more with it too if I can’t use my trident (and I don’t think I can cause that would reveal I’m from the sea which would give them a hint to who my dad is), so I did reluctantly grab a horribly unbalanced sword. I might be better off with just my knife, but… can’t risk doing bad damage. The helmet at least fit properly. The blue plume is satisfying.

Annabeth yelled, “Blue team, forward!”

We cheered and shook our swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team mocking us as they turned to the north.

I caught up with Annabeth, miraculously not tripping over the useless shield.

“So, uh, what’s the plan? What’s border patrol. Any advice?”

She pursed her lips and kept marching.

“Just watch Clarisse’s spear, you don’t want it to touch you. You’ll guard the creek, don’t worry about anything else. We’ve got everything else handled.”

She pushed ahead, leaving me in the dust.

“Lovely,” I mumbled, wishing I had my waterskin with me, “Glad you wanted me on the team.”

I frowned, this seems like a set up but…

I ended up at the station Annabeth designated for me.

I immediately ditched the shield, dropping it in the grasses by the creek (it basically vanished in the grasses there they’re so tall).

I held my stupid sword, and stared around, bored. The sword is basically a bowling ball in my hand, not anything like the swords Triton leant me before. Pontus, I miss Triton.

At least I’m by water?

The conch shell blew, whoops and hollers filling the air.

I sighed, was anyone going to actually attack me? Or am I just going to be standing here dumbly, like bait for a bear….

Bait…

I’M BAIT FOR CLARISSE!

That slimy little, she didn’t want me on her team as a fighter, she wants me here as bait!

I wish I could’ve said no.

I felt a sudden shiver, the electricity on my skin suddenly fading, then returning.

I froze.

A low canine growl filed the air, the air seemed to cool.

I drew my knife with my free hand, it’s gleam and familiar curling current’s feel filling the air. The growl stopped, and the coolness let up. I sheathed my knife again, feeling tense.

On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded in red figures.

Five Ares kids came yelling and screaming out of the dark.

“Cream the punk!” Clarisse screamed.

She held a five-foot-long spear that made my mouth taste like blood and made my hair stick up.

That thing is magic.

Her siblings only had the standard bronze swords.

Five to one, and I have a sword I can’t use, I’m not allowed to use the water or my trident, and I’m not very good with my not safe for friendly fights knife yet.

Yay.

I sidestepped the first kids swing, but they quickly surrounded me.

Clarisse thrust at me with her spear, deflecting it made my arm tingle painfully, good thing I’m used to the electric feel now.

I swung around, deflecting one kids strike, another knocking me back. I stumbled, then side-stepped. Swung at one kid, dodged another, kicked out at a third, blocked her spear again. The tingling grew worse.

“Oh, wow,” Clarisse laughed, “I’m real scared of this guy. Really scared.”

I huffed, stepping back, closer to the creek.

“Now, now, no one said you were scared. You’re very brave, clearly, attacking me five on one shows just how unafraid you are. I couldn’t be more convinced.”

Clarisse’s eyes narrowed, “You’re gonna get it now, punk.”

“The flag is that way, by the way.” I said pointing in the opposite direction of the flag. “In case you wanted to actually finish the game.”

I wrinkled my nose at the smell of olive oil and the sudden feel of crinkling paper. What? It’s an odd mix with the blood.

They sneered, “See, we don’t care about that. We just want to make you pay.”

I stared blankly, “For what?”

“You humiliated me!”

“You tripped and fell?!” I said ignoring the fact that I caused that.

“You’re gonna pay punk!”

Clarisse lunged with her spear, and I just barely managed to leap back, her spear clipping my side, thank you armor, and sending a painful jolt over it.

I staggered briefly, stumbling into the creek as one of her siblings opened a gash on my arm.

I stood in the water now, already feeling the energy surge through me.

“No maiming allowed,” I said, straightening.

“Oops,” the guy said. “Guess I lost dessert privileges.”

Clarisse and her buddies started getting into the creek to keep attacking me, but now they’re in my territory.

I couldn’t help the grin that spread across my face as the first guy charged.

I slammed my sword against his head, knocking the helmet off as he crumpled into the water. Number two slipped on my shield in the grass as he entered the creek, yelping as he toppled over and hit his head on the rocks… hope he’s not dead. Number three got his helmet plume sheared off with my sword as I drew my knife once more and stepped in close while he stumbled, jabbing the hilt into his neck, sending him backwards real quick.

Number four backed up, eyes wide.

Clarisse was unconcerned. She thrust with her spear, and I hooked it with my sword, twisting it to the side as I brought my knife down on the shaft. The very high-quality Abyssal Platinum sliced right through the wood like butter.

“Ah!” she screamed. “You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!”

She probably would’ve said worse, but I brought the flat of the sword down hard on her head.

They all probably have a concussion honestly.

She stumbled back and out of the creek.

Right then I heard yelling, elated screams and ones of anger alike. Turning I saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team’s banner lifted high, mostly because it’s so long if he didn’t he’d trip and fall over it.

He’s flanked by a couple of Hermes guys and Apollo kids, fighting off the Hephaestus kids.

The Ares folks that were just attacking me stumbled to their feet… well three of them at least. The other two stayed down…

Hope they’re alright.

They stumbled after Luke, but he’d reached the creek, and our side exploded into cheers. The red banner hummed deep in my bones as it shimmered and turned silver, the boar and spear replaced with a caducius thingy (I can’t for the life of me remember what it’s called, it starts with cad though. I’m pretty sure… maybe just call it winged staff? I don’t know, I’ll ask one of the Athena kids tomorrow).

The blue team picked up Luke and cheered more, starting to carry him around on their shoulders.

Chiron arrived and blew the conch horn, signifying that the game was over.

Blue team wins!

Goody, does that mean I can get rid of this sword?

“Not bad hero,” The smell of olive oil and feel of paper suddenly vanished as Annabeth appeared beside me, taking off a hat. “Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?”

I made note of the magic item, strange feel to it.

I glared at her and didn’t answer her question, “You set me up as bait. You knew Clarisse would come! Then you sent Luke around to flank.”

Annabeth shrugged, “Athena always has a plan.”

I scowled, “A plan to get me beat up.”

“I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in but well, you didn’t need it.”

Then she noticed my arm, “How did you do that?”

I blinked, wait, I glanced at it. Uh oh, the water is healing me.

“uh, sword cut.” Don’t ask don’t ask don’t ask.

“It was a sword cut, it’s certainly not now!”

“Weird,” I muttered, trying to hide my panic.

She was thinking hard, I could tell. “Step out of the water, Percy.”

“What?”

“Just do it.”

I hesitated for a long moment but stepped out of the river. I felt the immediate ache from the electricity sharpen, though the damage has been mostly healed, I stumbled slightly still.

Annabeth steadied me.

“Oh, Styx,” she cursed.

I flinched at the lash across my senses.

“This is not good, I didn’t want… I thought it would be Zeus…”

What is she talking about? Did she realize who my dad is? And why would she think Zeus?

The coolness suddenly swept over me again, I shivered.

A low growl echoed through the forest, the campers’ cheering dying instantly.

Chiron spoke in Ancient Greek, “Stand ready! My bow!”

Annabeth drew her sword.

My eyes widened at the site above me, a black dog the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs the size of daggers. Those eyes also happened to be locked on me cause why not.

It growled again, but hesitated.

Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, “Percy, run!”

She tried to move in front of me, but it got over its momentary hesitation. It leapt over her, an enormous shadow as the coolness grew icy.

I acted entirely on instinct, sweeping my arm up as I threw myself back. The water surged, the dog yelled as the water grabbed it, then froze, holding it stuck in the air amongst sharp edged ice.

I fell back as the dog’s neck sprouted a cluster of arrows, turning to dust.

The campers were dead silent, all staring at me.

I stared at the ice, dread filling me.

Annabeth swallowed but looked back where the dog had been as well.

“Di immortals!” She said, “That’s a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment… how…”

Chiron let out a shaky breath, “It was summoned, by someone inside the camp.”

Luke moved closer, banner long forgotten.

“It was Percy! It’s all his fault!” Clarisse yelled finally. Like? Rude.

All eyes were back on me.

“Be quiet, child,” Chiron said seriously.

The campers weren’t looking directly at me anymore though, they were looking above me.

I looked up.

The symbol was already beginning to fade, but it wasn’t the one I was expecting. There wasn’t the coiled sea serpent I would expect from Oceanus, instead there was a fading trident.

“Your father,” Annabeth murmured. “This is really not good.”

“It is determined,” Chiron announced.

All around me, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn’t look happy.

I slowly stood, staring in confusion.

“All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God.”

I blinked, once, twice, three times.

“… what?”

**Bonus Bloopers!**

**(None of these are canon but I had ideas for how to end it more dramatically or liked the ideas some of you lovely readers came up with, so I thought I’d write a few extra.)**

**Blooper 1**

“All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God.”

“You mean Oceanus?”

“What?” Chiron said, turning to me in confusion.

“My dad is Oceanus, the Titan of the Ocean? Sea Serpent guy? Not Poseidon?”

“…No, he’s not.”

“Yes, he is! All the evidence points to it! I researched forever! I. Have. A. List.”

“That’s not… Percy no.”

“It’s alphabetized!”

**Blooper 2**

“All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God.”

“Wait! Triton is my brother!? Why didn’t he tell me!?” I couldn’t help the faint betrayal, and here I thought my best friend told me things.

I would’ve loved to know that he’s my brother!

“Wait… you know Lord Triton? The Lord of the Tides!?” Chiron stared at me in shock.

“Yeah… he’s my best friend.”

“…he’s your what now!?”

**Blooper 3**

“All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God.”

“… So, I’m not Oceanus’s kid?”

Chiron gave me a baffled look, “… no?”

“…Oh… uh…oops…”

**Blooper 4**

The symbol was already beginning to fade, but it wasn’t the one I was expecting. There wasn’t the sea serpent I would expect from Oceanus, instead there was a fading trident.

“Your father,” Annabeth murmured. “This is really not good.”

“It is determined,” Chiron announced, and then faltered, looking confused.

I looked back up and saw a conch shell blazing over my head, shoving the trident away.

“Uh, it is undetermined?” Annabeth mumbled.

The trident came back, and the conch shell seemed to be shoving it aside?

All around me, campers stared baffled.

I slowly stood, staring in confusion too. The conch shell is Triton’s symbol?

“Well uh, while the gods… work this out… let’s… let’s head back to treat the injured.” Chiron motioned hesitantly.

I took a step towards him, but still watched the two symbols in confusion.

… Did the conch shell just kick the trident off my head?!

Annabeth choked when the trident landed on top of Clarisse, who shrieked swiping at it.

What the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, they feed my soul.
> 
> What did you think of the claiming? What did you think of Percy's abilities? What about camp as a whole? Any thought's for what might happen next?


	17. Percy's Lost Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaction time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> Oh, and at that jerk that thinks that they can comment on veils being "yuck", if you don't like it, the back button is there, I'm adding more veils.
> 
> The rest of you! I love you all, you gave such lovely comments! So many people liked the bloopers that I've decided to do something like that again in the future, not now mind you, but there will be more bloopers to come.
> 
> Thanks for being wonderful :)
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

I was moved to Cabin three that night.

I don’t have to share with anyone, I have plenty of room for all my stuff, my three changes of clothes from Triton, one normal pair, one set of camp clothes, my toiletry bag, my assorted gifts from my merfolk friends, my knife, and of course Carl.

I get to sit at my own table, no longer falling off the edge of my seat.

I get to pick all my own activities and when they are, I’m the counselor for my cabin.

I get to make my own sundial and suncatchers.

I get to call “lights out” whenever I feel like it, no bed time anymore!

I don’t have to listen to anyone except Chiron and Lord D.

I’m miserable.

First off, the guy I’d thought was my dad… isn’t.

I am never ever admitting that I thought he was my dad (that I’d hoped he was because at least I’ve seen him. At least he seems good. Triton complains about Poseidon all the time! And Poseidon isn’t exactly good to his kids in the myths, though he does tend to avenge them).

Second off, I almost died, again, and that was terrifying.

Third off, I’m all alone now.

Honestly, I almost had a full breakdown when I got here.

The cabin is empty, I can just pull the blanket over my head and curl up on the bed and cry and no one can see me. So, yay to having my own cabin.

Poseidon is my dad, not Oceanus, Poseidon.

Poseidon who Triton has taken to cursing fairly often at this point. Poseidon, who’s seen as a chaotic god that gets mad and does stuff like make the minotaur, and curse Odysseus to wander the sea for years cause he fought back against a cyclops trying to eat him. Poseidon doesn’t seem very nice.

The one good thing I see from this mess is that it means that Triton is my brother.

And also, that Oceanus didn’t cheat on his wife I guess, they seem really in love.

I feel bad for Amphitrite now though. Then again, she’s also probably used to it. The myths are full of Poseidon’s kids after all.

I should make her an apology present, ‘Sorry my dad cheated on you to have me’.

But now… I based a lot around the thought that my dad is Oceanus, I even look like him!

I tugged at my hair, shaded a lighter blue than Tritons, and just so happens to look a bit like Oceanus’s now too, though not glowing.

I sniffed, clutching the knife Triton gave me, I want Triton.

I guess it’s nice I got claimed. But isn’t he being accused of a theft right now?

…

Hopefully I don’t get blamed for that.

…

Wait…

The fury came to mind.

…

I’m already being blamed for it…

I sighed.

I thought of Triton begging me to stay hidden, yeah, this isn’t a good thing, being claimed right now.

I fell asleep sometime past two am.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I’m standing in a familiar undersea palace, Oceanus’s palace.

I blinked, the palace of my not-dad.

My chest ached, why did my dreams keep bringing me here? I wish I knew how these worked so I could dream of someplace else.

Before I loved it, it was like my dreams were showing me my dad’s home, introducing him to me when he doesn’t have the time or ability to come see me himself.

But now… now it feels like a mockery.

‘Ha-ha,’ they seemed to say, ‘you thought he was your dad? What a laugh! No, your dad is a dead-beat that Triton complains about all the time.’

“I see you’re back again, Percy was it?”

I turned to see Oceanus in front of me. I licked my lips, quickly doing the proper sign of respect.

He studied me.

“Uh, yeah, sorry for bothering you…” I looked away.

“You seem to be in better health than the last time you were here.”

I blinked, oh yeah, I forgot that I was here in my dreams when the Minotaur incident happened, which is dumb seeing how I sent them sacrifices as thanks.

“Yeah, all better now.”

“That’s good, you gave Tethys quite the fright.” He drifted closer, gaze intent, “Though you don’t seem to be alright right now.”

I chewed my lip as the currents pressure around me increased slightly, it was such a natural part of being here that I’d never really connected it to Oceanus before but I’m pretty sure that it is his power.

“Uh, no, I’m fine. Totally fine, no need to worry.”

He looked unimpressed. “Right, well then, perhaps you wouldn’t mind answering some of my questions?”

I nodded nervously, “Sure…” What questions?

I blinked when his hand fell on my shoulder, steering me. “Wouldn’t want you to wake mid-talk, again would we?” he asked mildly.

Oh right, the dreams tend to end mid-talk… like every time…

“Er, right.”

He led me through the halls, not talking, until we reached a room with lots of different seats, it looked very neat and organized.

I was guided to one of the soft couch-like configurations.

I sat as he settled across from me, I felt coiling currents pressing down on me. I think it’s his power, probably just trying to make sure I don’t vanish again. Hopefully at least.

“Where are you from?”

I straightened, twisting my bracelet, I saw his gaze flick to it. “New York.”

He hummed, “That bracelet, it feels of Triton’s presence.”

He smiled faintly, “I wasn’t aware he had a child, though that would explain his request for my Oceanskin.”

I blinked, oceanskin? Does he mean my waterskin? Maybe it’s a technical name for it… Oh, that must be what he sensed on me before… that… explains a lot…

“Ah, no, he’s… he’s not my dad.”

Oceanus raised an eyebrow.

“Er, Poseidon is.” I ducked my head, adding under my breath, “Apparently.”

“Oh? Apparently?”

I shifted, “Ah, he just claimed me… like today.”

“You seem rather well informed,” his eyes flicked to my bracelet, “And supplied, for someone who just learned his father is a sea immortal.”

I shuffled, “I’ve known that I could waterbend, er… do Thermomancy since I was eight, and met Triton then… he taught me about the sea…”

Oceanus nodded slowly, “I see, that was good of Triton. And he has clearly done a good job.”

I flushed, ducking my head to hide my smile even as my chest ached.

“Surely you could’ve guessed Poseidon was your father though?”

I kept looking down, fiddling with my bracelet, “Ah well, Triton told me not knowing my parent kept me safe, and well… I didn’t know about the oath he made not to have kids, so I thought he probably had a few cause the myths always talk about his kids.”

“Ah, so you couldn’t see how knowing about him would endanger you.”

“Yeah…”

He hummed, a soothing feel washing over me as he did, “I see. Triton must truly favor you then, he normally despises Poseidon’s bastard children.”

I shifted.

“Of course,” He mused, “Normally Poseidon’s children have one of his agents helping them in some way, or he visits them often enough, Zeus doesn’t truly have the power to stop Poseidon after all, even if the myths don’t mention his visits much.”

I studied the floor, that’s comforting, even if he never did it with me. I had Triton, and that’s better.

“Who did you think was your parent if not Poseidon? Did you think Triton?”

I jolted, “No! Triton’s like… well, I guess he is, but I always viewed him like a big brother…”

Oceanus raised an eyebrow.

“Er… Ikindathoughtitwasyou.”

I flushed and looked away.

Oceanus was quiet for a long moment, “Ah…”

I flushed more, the seats are really interesting, they’re made from woven sea grass I think, but they’re way softer than other sea grass seats I’ve seen, I wonder what that’s about, It’s really cool, maybe I should see if I can get some of my own?

“That uh… I see… that… ah…”

I peeked up.

Oceanus wasn’t quite looking at me, but his face was flushed a faint green, like Triton’s when he gets flustered.

“It’s an understandable misunderstanding I suppose… If Poseidon was doing his job and checking on you then you would’ve known the truth. Though, Triton’s reaction is fair as well, hiding you was no doubt hard.”

I nodded shyly.

“Ah, anyways… your power is clearer now then it was before, more clear than just knowing your heritage should make it, the natural protections around you have weakened.” He frowned, “Did something happen?”

Is he trying to change the subject? Wonderful, that means I can stop being horribly embarrassed. I should also probably get rid of my list of reasons for why he’s my dad too.

I thought for a moment, going over what I know about natural protections… Oh! My mom… if she’s gone… her protection on me as my guardian would no longer stand.

I tried to remember the exact rule, something about the ones that take care you and you stay with holding the power to determine your status as a child or not? There’s so many technicalities built into it, Triton gave me a book that covers them, but I read it ages ago. Would that be Chiron and Lord D that determine if I’m a child by the protections now? There was something about family holding some power for it and something about adult influences but…

Regardless, it’s probably because… because…. Mom is…

“Uh, my mom… she uh, she died? Got taken? Something… She’s gone.” I whispered.

“I’m sorry for your loss then,” Oceanus did sound genuinely sorry. “You sound unsure what happened to her?”

I tugged at the conch shell charm, “She… vanished? In gold light and burning shadows… er, I mean, the gold light was all, but I felt the burning shadows?”

He hummed, “Have you learned sea magics?”

I relaxed, “Yeah, Purification…” Siren’s Song doesn’t count yet, I’ve barely begun with that, still stuck on working with plants. Triton is very strict about the process of learning it and Fetu supports him. Until I can see them again, so they can tell me how far along I am, I’m just supposed to stick with plants and my Ocarina.

“I can do some self-healing too though.”

“Ah, so you sensed the ‘burning shadows’?”

“Yeah, it was just for a second but…”

He nodded, “Likely an underworld action then, I’m afraid I’ve only met Thanatos a few times, but Tethys says that he feels like burning cold, and most deities of similar power have a similar presence.”

I blinked, “Tethys-ran can sense things too?”

He smirked, “She is the Titaness of fresh water if you put it simply, and rules over pure water in a secondary manner. Purification is the area she’s strongest. And Purification is where the sensing comes from.”

That’s so cool, purification is easy for me, easier for me than for Samoa, but it’s still hard to do.

“It doesn’t have much offensive capabilities, but the sensory aspect is very helpful I hear.”

I ducked my head, “It’s really hard to deal with. Everything at camp has feelings to them, it hurts.” I didn’t fully realize it’s the Purification. I know sensing curses is but… it didn’t really click I guess.

He hummed, “Perhaps Tethys would have some advice for you, the sensory aspects usually take time to build, and exposure to magic for an extended period of time, it’s strange that you are already so sensitive.”

“Ah… Chiron was at my school this year, and his wheelchair feels like buzzing? And then Ms. Dodds was one of the furies, and she felt like itching curse? Oh, and Carl the fish was a guinea pig, he’s cursed too, and then when I killed Ms. Dodds…. Well, Chiron did something with magic over all the students? He called it the Mist? Made them believe Ms. Dodds didn’t exist.”

Oceanus blinked, seeming to go through what I just said, “… that would help speed up your sensory abilities towards power I suppose. I’ll speak with Tethys. But back to your mother, disappearing in a flash of gold seems far more like kidnapping then death. But depending on the state it put her in it would influence the protections around you.”

He shook his head, adding under his breath, “A fury, by Chaos what are the gods doing these days.”

“So, she’s alive,” I know I sound desperate but… but she’s alive!

He nodded, “Most likely, no point in kidnapping her just to kill her later. She’s likely being used as leverage for you or Poseidon.”

I chewed my lip, fiddling with my bracelet, “I think I’m being blamed for a theft, it’s why Triton hasn’t been able to talk to me lately…”

“Well, then whoever took her likely believes you the thief and is planning to use her as a threat or as a trade.”

Problem with that is I don’t have whatever I’m being accused of taking… So, I’ll have to go down to Hades and plead my case to him in person…

“Now, what happened that had you injured so badly when you were last here?”

Right, he would want to know…

“Well uh, I got struck by lightning then attacked by the Minotaur… I managed to beat it… after it- it took my mom.”

He did a tiny shake of his head and blinked, “Sorry, you killed a fury at some point, and now the Minotaur? And what’s that about lightning?”

“Um… yes? It uh… hit the car I was in.”

He stared silently for a long moment, “And Poseidon didn’t claim you until today?”

I nodded hesitantly.

“Right. Well, he’s an imbecile. Moving on, they really shouldn’t have been able to attack you with both your mother’s and Triton’s protection, though your mother’s most importantly. It is likely because you are believed to be a thief by some idiotic immortal that they are able to.”

I blinked, “What?”

He frowned, “Well, there are ways to open the protections on children, even if it is extremely difficult. Mind you, you still must give them a chance to flee or defend themselves, and you really aren’t able to attack them unless you can declare something as a stated threat first.”

He sighed, “It’s all rather complicated. You can attack if the parent is present sometimes, but not usually, you can always have the monster you send attack someone else there who doesn’t have the protections, but I’m unsure how they managed to take your mom if it was attacking you.”

I blinked and understanding dawned. The Minotaur didn’t show up until Grover did. And it kept moving towards Grover until I distracted it. Then my mom was taken, and my protection with it? Hades could probably tell I was protected after the fury attacked me and used Grover to get me instead… maybe?

That’s the best explanation I have right now.

“Regardless, Triton’s protection on you will make it harder and may have backlash for monsters attacking you, but as he has no true responsibility for you and you don’t see him as a guardian, you’ll likely be on your own for the most part until your mother is returned. If Poseidon helped, that would be different.”

I nodded, so first thing to do, get mom back. Second thing to do, figure out more info on how these protections work cause it’s really confusing. Then again, Oceanus seems confused by them to, and if a Titan can’t figure them out… I’m probably doomed.

“So-“ I faltered, feeling a light tug.

“Ah, apparently I have kept you long enough.” Oceanus’s power around me lessened, “I recommend wearing soft fabrics to avoid making the sensations on your skin worse, Tethys will likely have more suggestions. I’ll try to send them to you.”

The tug was getting stronger.

Oceanus seemed to soften, “Do try to avoid fighting with any other extremely dangerous monsters.”

I woke up.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

It’s sunny out, and I’m pretty sure I missed breakfast.

That’s fine.

I took a deep breath. Talking to Oceanus did help a bit, I know my mom is alive, he certainly didn’t mock me for thinking he was my dad, and well, the conversation was really soothing. Plus, he said he would get Tethys to help me figure out what to do about all the sensations around me.

At least the salt and sea scent of my cabin isn’t so annoying, not like the taste of incense and the constant feathers tickling me from the Hermes cabin.

I reluctantly rolled up and looked around my cabin.

I suppose I’ll settle in today.

I nodded, suddenly determined.

If this is going to be my cabin, then I’m going to make it mine.

First things first, I need to actually look around the room instead of curl up in the closest bed.

I’m sitting in the bed closest to the entrance, which is through an arch with a shimmery curtain (it looks like a waterfall) hanging in it to give some privacy. I don’t really remember what the entrance area looks like, but I should check that out at some point.

The area I’m in has two other beds, looking around I can see that there’s a side table by each of them, to the left. There’s also a desk and a chair at the base of all of them. There are dressers on the wall opposite of the beds.

The walls the beds are against have nooks to put stuff in, in fact, looking around the room I can see a lot of little nooks. Cool.

I just dumped my stuff by the bed last night, I should probably start with organizing.

I reluctantly got out of bed, noting the two other arches, also with shimmery waterfall curtains hiding the view. I’ll check those out later.

First thing I did was pull Carl back out. I moved and put him on the dresser.

“You’ve got a new room?”

I grimaced, he was asleep last night when I moved.

“Yeah, turns out my dad is Poseidon… who knew…”

Carl the goldfish swam in a circle, “Boo, he seems dumb. I suggest getting a new parent, maybe Demeter, or Apollo, he’s got lots of kids I’m sure he wouldn’t mind one more.”

I laughed, “That’s not how it works Carl.”

“Why not? If you stab him twenty-seven times then I think he’ll leave you alone. Then you get a new parent!”

“Carl that kills people.”

“Are you sure? He’s a god, I think he’ll be fine.”

I shook my head.

“At least the cabin is neat, I like the bedding, it’s very neat.”

I blinked, glancing back at the beds. The bedding is a sea green, with a glittering gold trident in the center. The green has a pattern that sorta reminds me of the beach, with it dark at the base and lightening to almost a white at the top.

It’s very nice looking and felt soft when I was on it. In total, “You’re so spoiled Carl.”

“I simply appreciate the finer things in life.” He said haughtily.

Sometimes I wonder if he’s a gold fish because he likes fancy things, does his love of shiny and gold things influence the fish he became?

I shook my head, smiling, “I’m gonna finish setting everything up.”

“Get me food when you’re done.”

I smiled as I pulled out my few changes of clothes and put them in the dresser, all in one drawer since I only have like a dozen outfits.

I turned to look back at my bag, now sitting on my bed.

Okay, so I guess… I guess I just start putting things around? Like dorms at Yancy.

Right.

I pulled out my sea shell that Samoa got me, the one that plays the sounds of the ocean. I wasn’t able to pull it out at school cause Grover might see it, but now in my own cabin I can. I put that on my desk, in the corner. Then grabbed my rainbow stone and starglobe, both going on the table by my bed.

My knife goes in the nook behind my bed. I pulled the sea serpent armor out of my bag from where it’s buried near the bottom and put that in a different drawer of the dresser.

Only things left were the Minotaur horns, which I shoved into one of the random nooks in the room, the Medical kit, that I put under my bed, and my scrolls, which I put around the room in the different wall nooks.

Do I still need to hide my powers? Or can I use them now? Cause I’d love to get some practice with healing…

I shook my head. Think about that later.

I turned to look around the cabin, that’s… everything. Oh yeah, also my toiletries. I pulled that out and hesitated, two arches, one on the wall closest to me, the entrance wall. It has two arches on opposite ends of that wall, one leads to the entrance to the cabin, the other… I don’t know. Bathroom?

I’ll check it first.

I pushed the curtain aside, it’s really light, to see a little sitting area. A couch and two soft looking chairs with side tables and a low round coffee table in the center. Nice, that would be great for hanging out. I guess that’s what it’s for.

I turned and headed to the other end of the cabin, pushing past that curtain revealed what is definitely a bathroom. Two sinks on the wall to the right of the entrance. On the far end of the bathroom is a huge pool area, like an actual pool. It even has a little waterfall in the top right corner against the wall.

Towel racks beside it and across from what I assume are showers. In front of me is another wall with another curtain that I moved and pushed past to see… more curtains and a thin walkway area. I pushed past the closest curtain and realized they were hiding the toilets, good for privacy.

I put my toiletries under the sink, sticking my tooth brush and paste on the counter.

Going back to the main area I grabbed Carl’s food and fed him.

I flopped down on the bed again, I need a clock. I have no idea what time it is.

“Ugh.”

Will people even want to talk to me? They certainly didn’t seem happy last night.

A sudden knocking on the door made me sit up.

I blinked at the knocking on my door. I scrambled to my feet and pushed past the curtain to the main area.

I took note of the multiple cubbies, and a hanging area for jackets.

Knock Knock

I opened the door.

“Finally! Where were you for breakfast Percy?”

I blinked at Selina, her head covered in a pretty black veil with shimmery pink patterns that was held on by glittering hair pins, “Uh…”

She huffed, “You were supposed to meet us after breakfast to fix your hair. Come on.” She grabbed my hand and dragged me off.

“Did you eat breakfast? It’s almost time for lunch, we’ll have just enough time to do your hair. Do you have your hair clip? Yes? Excellent. We should pick an outfit too. Or maybe next time, are you still in pajamas? Percy…” She shook her head.

I blinked, “I didn’t eat breakfast?” I said hesitantly.

She frowned, “You don’t look like you got enough sleep, make sure you get more sleep tonight.”

Her voice washed over me, soft fabric tugging and the scent of mom’s perfume filling my senses. I managed to push past it though.

“I’ll do my best.”

She gave me a slightly confused look before shaking her head, “That’ll do I guess.”

She pushed me into the Aphrodite cabin.

The entrance opens straight into a sitting area, and she promptly pushed me into one of the chairs, at one of the two tables with a couch and two chairs by them. Drew was sitting on the couch painting her nails.

“Okay, time to fix your hair, you just want a trim right?”

Lacy dropped on the couch across from me, next to Drew who’s adjusting her pink veil (it has lots of gold pins holding it in place) a box in her hands.

“Hey, you missed breakfast, you alright? And why are you still in pajamas!?”

I flashed her a smile, “Yeah, thanks. I just… needed some time. And I didn’t get a chance to change.”

“Well, we’ll fix you up to look like a proper prince of the sea now!” Lacy beamed and began pulling jewelry and hair supplies out of the box.

I blinked.

“Yes, we will, you’re going to look amazing when we finish. Mitchell could you get him a change of clothes?” Silena was spraying water on my head now.

Mitchell, who’d been sitting at the other couch hopped up and slipped through one of the doors.

She slowly combed my hair.

“Did you know your dad was Poseidon?”

“Drew!” Silena hissed.

“What!? It’s a fair question, how could he miss it? Like, do you get any powers?”

I chewed my lip, this would be a good time to admit my powers… But Triton said… But that was probably to keep them from finding out who my dad is, now that they know there shouldn’t be a problem, right?

“Uh, yeah, I can control water…”

Silena paused as she pulled out the spray bottle, “Wait really?”

“How did you not know your dad if you can control water!?”

I frowned, “There are hundreds of sea deities, like, dozens of demigod children of the sea are mentioned in the myths that aren’t Poseidon’s kids. Why would Poseidon be my go-to?”

Silena laughed, “That’s true I suppose. I didn’t think of that.”

“So… why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Drew’s voice held that quality that Silena’s gets a lot, the tone to it that sooths like smooth silk.

I raised an eyebrow.

“About being able to control water?” She clarified.

I hummed, “I suppose… I suppose I just got used to hiding it. My mom…” I swallowed, not dead, kidnapped not dead, “My mom always told me to not tell anyone about my powers. Now I guess it’s cause my dad is Poseidon and she didn’t want anyone to know.”

Silena hummed, reaching past me to grab the comb. “That makes sense, I guess. Your dad being Poseidon is definitely going to cause drama.”

I winced, “…yeah…”

She carefully sectioned my hair, making sure it was neat. “It’s not something bad though! I mean, it’s cool.”

“Yeah,” Drew assured, leaning forward, “I mean, what powers do you get from it? You’ve known for a while, right? That you had powers. So, what can you do?”

“You don’t have to say if you don’t want,” Silena added, “We get it if it’s personal.”

I chewed my lip, “Ah well, I can obviously control water. I actually… I actually figured that out because of the show Avatar… I tried to waterbend like Katara.” I flushed.

Silena laughed, “Oh I love Avatar! Ty Lee is my favorite character, she’s super cool. Did you hear they’re making a sequel?”

I grinned as she reached past for a hair tie.

“Everyone’s heard Silena,” Drew said rolling her eyes, “But there’s no way they can outdo Avatar: The Last Airbender. And sorry, Suki is better than Ty Lee.”

“Actually, I like Katara, she’s the best.”

“You’re biased, you’re a waterbender.” Silena giggled as she pulled my hair back.

“I’m gonna be the best waterbender! Thanks to Master Katara.”

Drew snorted, “I suppose Katara is pretty cool, though Zutarra was robbed.”

“I thought her and Aang were kind of cute. I mean, Aang was a bit dumb with her sometimes, but they were cute, and he always apologized when he messed up.”

“Okay, but her and Zuko had drama, intrigue, and the symbolism!” Drew dramatically flopped on the couch, “They were perfect.”

I shrugged, “To each their own I guess.”

“Wait,” She leaned forward, “Can you do that octopus thing Katara did?”

I beamed, “I’ve learned how to do most of the stuff she did! I dunno blood bending, and it’s hard to draw moisture from around me, but otherwise I’ve got all the waterbending I saw her do in the show down.”

“Wait that’s so cool, you have to show us later.”

I relaxed, this feels comfortable. They’re not judging me or anything. Maybe it won’t be so bad?

“Done!”

Silena pulled a mirror out and shoved it in front of my face with one behind my head and I grinned. She only evened it out I guess cause it’s still long enough for her to put into a bun with a blue ribbon wrapped around the base, like they do in the water tribe, and she’d pulled a few shell clips from the collection Lacy pulled out to pin it in place.

“I love it.”

She beamed, “When your hair gets longer I can do the ponytails like they had some of the water tribe characters do.”

“Thanks.”

Drew and Lacy shoved everything back into the box.

“We expect you on our team next capture the flag Jackson.” Drew said with a smirk, “You’re not leaving us out to dry.”

I grinned, “Absolutely.”

“Okay!” Mitchell returned, “I got some choices! What do you want for him?”

Silena moved over to dig through the clothes, holding up different ones and humming and shaking her head.

She finally settled on a green version of the camp shirt, not quite sea green but close. She found a pair of jeans in my size too, then they shooed me through the door at the back to a short hall, and then through the door right across into a nice bathroom.

I changed clothes, unable to resist the urge to smile.

“Are you done?” Mitchell called.

I finished tugging the shirt over my head, “Yeah, coming.”

I slipped back out.

“Oh, that looks so good!” Silena gushed.

“You should wear more green,” Mitchell chirped, reaching forward to adjust the sleeve, “It brings out your eyes.”

Drew snorted, “Please, his eyes are purple right now, not green.”

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t look good! Honestly, you have to have some Aphrodite blood in you, those eyes are the trademark of the family!”

His own eyes, which were grey earlier and now seemed more of a warm orange, gleamed.

“Uh, maybe. My mom’s always did it too. She said her dad’s did.”

“Maybe your grandpa was a child of Aphrodite!”

I shrugged, “Maybe.”

The conch horn blew for lunch, ending the conversation.

We all filed out, leaving the comfort of the Aphrodite cabin to head to the dining pavilion.

The other cabin members offered me smiles as we gathered outside, and I felt warmer. I can see myself being at home here.

**Triton POV**

I’m going to kill my Father, dumb Metua.

He just had to claim Percy. He couldn’t let them just think he’s the child of any random sea deity. No that would keep him **safe**.

Yes, Percy revealed his powers, but he didn’t have to be claimed.

There’s dozens of sea deities! He could’ve just let them assume and he would’ve been safe a little longer.

Does Poseidon not care that he’s going to be a target!? And now Zeus has straight up banned contact. If I go up there to talk to him, war will erupt immediately. And I can’t call him either because Iris would tattle immediately.

I want to check on him, I have a duty as his older brother. But I also have a duty to my subjects as prince of the sea.

I can’t do anything that would lead to war.

My stomach twisted.

I just have to hope that Percy is able to handle it. Just till the solstice, then we’ll be at war or not anyways. I’ll be able to get him to safety then.

…

I would appreciate if the fish would **stop gossiping** though. I’m already getting a message from Fetu and Lagi. The polite wording does not hide their demands to see Percy, nor does it hide their displeasure at not knowing who he was.

Their own fault, he’s clearly my little brother, we look so similar. It’s obvious we’re siblings, they’re just blind.

I groaned when a shark messenger swept in. I know that shark, it’s from the Wero family. I sighed, now Elei is sending messages.

Thanks, Metua, I love how well you handle problems.

“Poseidon what’s this I hear about you having a demigod son?”

I straightened, mom’s not happy though. I least I still get some free entertainment at Father’s expense.

**Other POV**

“Darling…”

My wife hummed from where she was working on some paperwork. “Yes dear?”

I leaned against the table beside her. “How would you feel about another child?”

She looked up, an eyebrow raised, “Another child?”

I nodded, “I found one that I want to keep.”

She laughed, “You can’t simply steal someone’s child love.”

I shrugged, “It’s not like Poseidon pays him any attention.”

She sighed, “Dearest, you cannot try to steal Triton again.”

I waved my hand, “No, no, he can keep his heir. I’ll take his Half-Blood child. You already like him anyways, he’s adorable, and you can teach him some tricks.”

“Since when did he have a Half-Blood child? Didn’t he take an oath?”

I rolled my eyes, “When’s the last time he kept an oath? Genuinely, I can’t figure it out.”

Her lips twitched, “Fair enough. But you can’t steal his child.”

“Why not?”

“He’ll be mad. Then he’ll throw a tantrum. Then the poor child will be caught in the middle. Perhaps bring it up with Poseidon first.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Tell Poseidon I want his kid?”

She nodded, “Yes. Then you’re not stealing him. You’re… doing a trade. You can give him… I don’t know, a sea serpent or something. The gods don’t really care about their Half-Blood kids, do they? That should be enough.”

I considered for a long moment, “Well, that’s true. Poseidon certainly hasn’t paid this one any attention. I’ll bring it up with him.” Then fight him for the kid if he says no. Honestly why does Poseidon get him? Not like Percy has even met him.

“You can’t fight him over the kid darling.”

I scowled, she knows me too well. “Fine. I won’t fight him for Percy.”

She smiled, leaning up to kiss me, then faltered. “Percy? The little Half-Blood that keeps appearing here?”

I nodded.

She pursed her lips, “Well…” she shook her head. “No stealing him, talk it out with Poseidon. If Poseidon says no, we can always take him as an honorary grandchild. He is of the sea after all. And Poseidon can’t stop that.”

I hummed, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “As you wish love.” She wants to keep him too, I can tell.

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!
> 
> What do you think of Percy's reaction? Did you like his talk with Oceanus? Favorite part?


	18. I Am Offered a Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more reactions at camp, oh yeah, and that quest thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much work done on this chapter, I edited it like a dozen times.
> 
> I'm also writing another story in a collab called "Close your eyes (Dream of me)" It's a percabeth soulmate au that'll be covering the whole series (cause I don't know how to do something that isn't a rewrite). Please check it out! First update will be Friday.
> 
> Anyways, for anyone asking me to put in *checks notes* less veils (yuck you say), less beautification (caring about appearances is gay apparently), and less fluff (this story is third fluff, third humor, third angst) you're all out of luck. The one asking for no character bashing... I have zero plans for bashing and if the opening looks like there's bashing coming, I've barely changed the actions/attitudes of anyone except Percy (I'm assuming your focus is on Poseidon, Chiron, and Annabeth) from canon so you can blame canon for that. I'm not doing bashing though.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

After lunch I went to figure out my schedule. Maybe I can join the Aphrodite cabin?

I sighed.

I set up the basics of it, figuring out when I would do sword fighting, when I would arts and crafts, when to do canoeing. All the schedule stuff.

I decided to schedule extra free time to sit at the fire with Lady Hestia, and to play my ocarina in the strawberry fields.

I then went to the strawberry fields (it may have been closer to six pm really, but I spent awhile in the cool bath and talked to Carl for a while), to spend some time playing my Ocarina and practicing Siren’s Song.

“Hey Percy.”

I turned to see Katie Gardner and Miranda Davis, from the Demeter cabin. They’ve spent a while working with the plants with me over the last week or so.

I plastered my princely smile in place. “Hey Katie, Miranda. What’s up?”

Katie stopped in front of me. “How are you doing?”

I blinked.

“You weren’t at breakfast, and Annabeth complained that you skipped morning lessons.”

I softened, they were worried for me. Like the Aphrodite cabin.

“I’m fine. I just… didn’t sleep well. Silena checked on me earlier.”

She nodded. “All right. Let us know if we can do anything to help.”

I nodded, “Sure.”

Miranda leaned over, her deep green veil shifting over her shoulder as she did, “Are you here to play for the plants again?”

I nodded, holding up my Ocarina from where it hung around my neck. “Yep.”

She grinned, “We’ll join you!”

We settled in an area without any satyrs, Katie reaching out to coax the plants into growing more.

We worked quietly for a while.

I started to play one of the tunes I’ve been practicing with the satyrs. I’ve almost got it down, though I still stumble some over a few notes.

“You know, I was convinced your mom and our mom had you together somehow.”

The Ocarina made a strange sound at my strangled choke.

“Uh, what?”

Miranda grinned, “Well like, you’re good with plants. Even if it’s using music. And it seems pretty Demeter like. I dunno, we just had a bet going on who your parent was. Half of us had you as Demeter’s kid somehow. The Apollo cabin was betting on Apollo for your music though.”

I blinked, “Oh…”

Katie huffed, “We would’ve loved to have you in our cabin. But it’s cool. We’re just glad you’re okay. Last night was scary.”

I nodded, shifting a bit.

“Yeah…” Miranda mumbled.

We sat quietly again, just working with the plants.

“How are you so good with plants anyways?” Katie questioned suddenly.

“Oh… It’s… it’s a sea magic. It’s called Siren’s Song.” I smiled sheepishly, “I’m not very good yet. Using an instrument and working with plants is the very first step. I still have a long way to go before I can actually use it like it’s supposed to be used.”

Katie looked curious.

“Sea magics?” Miranda said suddenly, leaning forward. “What’s that?”

I hummed, letting my Ocarina hang again. “Well, there’s a lot of different types. I’m best at waterbending- er, technically called Thermomancy… uh, and Purification, which is like… cleaning the water? Getting rid of pollution? That sort of thing. It’s also good to learn for curse breakers, since getting rid of curses is basically purifying them.”

“Ooh, I didn’t know curse breaking was a thing. What kind of curses?”

“Oh, uh, it varies. Changing forms, cursing objects to do things, enchantments too technically, like the spells on the cups and banners.”

“Wow, that’s awesome.” Katie cheered

“What’s the Siren’s Song then?”

“It’s a hard magic. The Sirens have it too, they’re called that because they have the Siren’s Song, not because they gave the Song its name.”

“Oh,” Katie said. “That’s cool. How did you learn about it?”

“Oh, my friend Fetu is really good at the Siren’s Song. He taught me some about its history. He always gets really insulted if you say the Song came from the Siren’s.”

“Fetu?”

I nodded, “One of my merfriends.”

Miranda straightened, “You’re friends with mermaids?”

I shook my head, “Merfolk. I’m friends with two mermaids, two mermen, and one mernix. They’re really nice.”

“Cool!” Katie said. “How did you meet them?”

“What’s a mernix?” Miranda added.

I blinked, that hadn’t really occurred to me.

“Uh well… they’re just, not a mermaid or merman? A separate category? Merfolk don’t have just two sexes, mernix is a third.”

“Oh, that makes sense I guess. I didn’t know that was a thing.”

I nodded, “Yeah, Triton says there are humans that aren’t a girl or boy too, though it’s not… biological? But they aren’t a girl or boy, or sometimes they’re both. I’ve never met anyone as far as I know, but it makes sense. Gender is weird.”

They both nodded, “That’s interesting. I didn’t know that about merfolk, though I did know about humans having some people who aren't a girl or boy, like Calisto. You learn something new every day.”

“What do they look like?”

“Oh well, Somoa is really pretty, she has a white tail and white hair and it sparkles and flows and she’s super nice and a really great friend. We practice our purification magic together! Um, Elei is good at fighting and has a sleek tail, uh, Masina can control the water currents and has a pretty flowy bright tail that’s blue and yellow and pink, Fetu and Lagi are twins and good at healing and the Siren’s Song.”

Miranda grinned, “You like Somoa?”

I beamed, “She’s the greatest! She gave me the dye for my hair, it’s magic. She’s really cool!”

Katie laughed, “Sounds like it. So… how’d you meet them?”

“Oh yeah, well I went with Tri-“

The conch horn blew, startling us.

Looks like it’s dinner time.

“We’ll talk more later!” Katie chirped, “See you later, Percy.”

I grinned, “Yeah, see you later.”

We split up to go to dinner, those two rushing to their cabin and me heading to mine to drop off my Ocarina.

Hopefully tomorrow would go smoothly, things seem to be alright so far.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Moving around the next day, I felt like an outcast.

Oh sure, I have the Aphrodite cabin and the Demeter cabin. Both of them smiled at me and some came and talked to me and they were more than willing to work with me. But the other cabins…

Nobody mentioned the hellhound, but then, nobody mentioned much at all to me. They avoided me like I had the plague.

The Apollo cabin stayed well out of my way despite the fact that I’d talked music with a few of them over the last week, and they’d apparently had a bet that my dad was Apollo.

It was obvious many of them were scared, the hellhound attacking sent the message that I was in danger very clearly.

No one wanted to be around the kid that led to monsters getting into the camp to attack him.

Cabin eleven wouldn’t do sword fighting with me anymore, and that hurt more than I wanted to admit. I mainly signed up to work with the Aphrodite cabin. They could help me with my knife at least, it was the weapon of choice for many of them.

Luke was kind enough to offer private sword fighting lessons though. So, I worked on sword fighting with him still. He’s really good and drills me hard. I’m usually bruised up pretty bad after working with him, but it gives me lots of practice with my healing powers (at least on myself) so yay there.

I pushed back the bitter feelings. They’re afraid, it’s fine. Everything is totally fine.

Annabeth still worked with me in the mornings, even if she spoke as little as possible and glared at me basically every time I spoke.

She always walked away muttering insults and plans in equal measure.

Really the biggest shock was the Ares cabin leaving me alone. You’d think they’d hate me more than ever after the fight at the creek, but they kept their distance pretty well. Thankfully the two who were hurt bad in the fight made a full recovery just a few days later, though one has a bad concussion.

All five of the attackers have kitchen duty for the next month.

I’m glad that I have the Aphrodite cabin and the Demeter cabin.

Neither of them are really into fighting, Silena has commented before that she didn’t like to fight, she preferred peaceful solutions to problems. And the Demeter cabin wasn’t super big on fighting either, they didn’t like bloodshed. That didn’t make them weak though, either cabin.

The Aphrodite cabin almost specialized in knife work, easy to hide the weapon and good for working up close and personal. They’ve helped me improve a lot over the week. I still can’t win a knife fight with Silena though (I used a practice knife for it all, it has bad balance like with swords, but safer than my knife).

The Demeter cabin worked with me on the Siren’s Song (I never did get around to mentioning it to the Aphrodite kids), coaxing the plants to grow more. In exchange I explained how I used my powers, and they were trying to figure out how to apply it more to plants.

I think they’re going to be terrifying once it clicks. Demeter is one of the eldest goddesses after all, her kids are just as powerful as me, they just need to train more.

If either of the cabins decided they liked to fight, they’d be extremely dangerous. But neither cabin was super into it. Katie and Miranda are the most open to it from Demeter, but at the same time they want to get better before showing off their skills. The Aphrodite cabin just prefers peaceful solutions.

The lessons have been fun with them though.

I do arts and crafts with the Hephaestus cabin. I’m working on the suncatcher for my cabin, then one for Triton too. I don’t have time to make a sundial this year unfortunately. I’ll have to do that next year. Beckenford didn’t avoid me there, and even helped me with it. He’s really cool, he’s showing me easier ways to attach the pieces. He said he’d show me how to do the sundials next year.

My face felt hot around him, but it’s probably just the fires there.

Horseback riding is with the Aphrodite cabin. It’s great, and now I know why I can hear the Pegasus talking which makes it even better. I translate for the Aphrodite kids, it’s a lot of fun. Silena loves horses a lot.

Archery is with the Demeter cabin, it’s fun. The bow still sucks, but now I have friends to suck with. They’re really supportive.

I still spend a lot of time down by the lake, talking with the naiads (and yes, they were willing to teach me basket weaving. I’m not very good yet but I understand how it works) or by the fire with Hestia (she’s very nice and understanding).

I know someone at camp doesn’t like me though, because I found a mortal newspaper dropped in the doorway of my cabin, a copy of the New York Daily News, that was open to the Metro page.

Reading it was infuriating, and the longer it took the harder it was to read.

The article was about me and my mom being missing after the car accident.

Apparently, I’m a suspect in my disappearance. Because that makes sense. Thanks Gabe.

The phone number at the bottom was circled in black marker.

I crumbled up the paper and threw it away.

For all that I have two cabins on my side, it’s still miserable.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I was standing before a woman, her dress made of shifting dirt and plants. There were six other’s there, one of them was Oceanus. I don’t know the other five, but the sensations… faint numbness, pinpricks of warmth and an ache, my fingers prickling like needles, and a familiar coil of sand.

The woman in front of me just felt like… the ground? I can’t even describe it. She just feels… normal.

“You must kill him; his crimes are too great to let stand.”

“Mother, he is the sky, how would you expect us to do so?” Oceanus stepped forward.

“He has discarded my children! Your siblings! They must be saved. You must save them.”

Oceanus didn’t seem happy, “He is our father, and he is greater than us. To kill him would be to enrage his allies, you would anger Pontus and Ourea and Aether. And he would eventually reform, he would be infuriated himself then. We can save our siblings, your children, another way.”

The other men murmured in agreement. None of them seemed to want to kill their dad.

“You will kill him, or I will toss you to Tartarus.”

The men blanched, sharing panicked looks, Oceanus paled.

The man with gold eyes stepped forward then, his expression tight, “Mother-“

“If your words are not an agreement then you may as well throw yourself to Tartarus now. I will not stand for traitorous children.”

The gold eyed man faltered, his gaze flicking to his siblings (the Titans?), they all seemed afraid, including the gold eyed man. He turned back to his mother. “Father will be dead soon enough.”

The others seemed worried, sharing fearful looks, but seemed to come to an agreement.

“I will help.” Said one that had rams horns and radiated pinpricks of warmth.

The man that glowed stepped forward first, the final two joining a moment later, “As will we.”

Oceanus shook his head, staring his mom (is that Gaea? The earth herself?) down. “I will not endanger my siblings. But I will not help in this. Father will return one day, and he will not be pleased. You would incite a war with this.”

“If that is your choice, treasonous child.”

The earth seemed to rise around him, I tried to step forward, he can’t see it, it’s shifting behind him! I couldn’t move.

Suddenly gold flared around him and he was gone, the earth opened there a moment later and a deep burn came from within. The one with gold eyes and a sandy presence had his hand stretched out and for just a moment he looked relieved.

“If he will not help us then he need not be here. He can stay in the sea.” He said, raising his chin, the slightest shake to his hands.

The woman of earth hummed, “Very well. Do what you must. Uranus will fall, and my children will be freed.”

The five men (titans) bowed, gazes grim.

“As you wish mother.”

The sky darkened, and I was running.

I was running along the beach again, a storm raging overhead.

I could see a city to the side, not one I know though. It has palm trees and low hills in the distance.

Down the surf, two men were fighting. They looked like classic wrestlers, all muscular and bearded with long hair. Both were wearing flowing Greek tunics, one trimmed in blue and the other in green. They grappled with each other, each hit leading to lightning flashing as the sky grew darker.

The wind bit in to my skin like a thousand volts of electricity, salt pressing into me.

I need to stop their fight, I couldn’t tell you why though. I ran as hard as I could, but the wind blew me back. I was forced to run in place, desperately trying to move forward even a little.

Over the storm I could hear them yelling, the blue-robed one yelling for the green-robed one to Give it back! Like a kindergartner fighting over a toy.

The waves got bigger, crashing harder, salt sprayed over me.

“Stop it! Stop fighting!” I yelled, but they didn’t listen.

Sand curled over me, the ground shook. Familiar dark laughter coming from beneath the earth.

“Leave them be, little hero. Come to me,” The pit voice crooned, only now I recognize it, “Help me return. They have nothing for you there.”

“Stop it!” I cried, “Mr. Pit Voice stop!”

The voice chuckled, the ground split, I fell, darkness swallowing me.

“No need to fear little Percy. All is going as planned.”

The Titan of gold eyes and sand laughed, and I woke, sure I was falling.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I know it’s morning, but you wouldn’t know it from the sky outside.

It’s dark out, thunder rolling across the hills.

A storm is still coming, that wasn’t just in my dream.

I thought of the pit voice, come to it? How would I go to it? What did it mean to help it return? And what plan is it talking about? And which Titan is that? There are six guy children of Gaea, Oceanus I know, the others I might be able to guess (the one with ram’s horns was probably Krios, and the one that glowed was likely Hyperion), But the other three I’m not certain about.

Before I could consider more, I heard a clopping sound at the door, then a knock.

“Come in?”

Grover trotted in, a worried look on his face. “Mr. D wants to see you.”

I’ve been expecting to be called for a meeting for a little while. Triton warned me after all, I’m in danger here. And now that I know why, it’s probably a crime for me to just exist.

“Why?”

“He wants to kill… er… I’d better let him tell you.”

Well that’s reassuring, thanks Grover.

I changed quickly, putting on clothes that Triton gave me. I want some comfort when I go to possibly be told I’m to die.

I fingered my bracelet, touching the pearl. I know what I’ll do if that happens. I have a way out.

I frowned up at the sky as I stepped up.

“Will we need an umbrella?” The sky is like ink soup, a hazy curtain of rain heading towards us.

“No,” he said, “It never rains here unless we want it to.”

I raised an eyebrow, glancing back at the storm.

If he says so…

I rubbed my arms, pushing past the electricity sparking over my skin, and started to the big house.

We walked past the volleyball pit, where some Apollo kids were playing a morning game against the satyrs.

Grover and I walked up to the front house of the Big House. Lord D was sitting at the pinochle table in the same outfit that he wore when I first arrived, Chiron across from him in the fake wheelchair that made my skin buzz.

There were also two invisible opponents? I frowned at the place where the cards were hovering, a chime echoing in my ears. Strange.

“Well, well,” Lord D said without looking up. “How’s our new celebrity doing?”

I waited hesitantly. Does he want me to go over or…

“Come closer,” Lord D said, “And do keep to the respect you’ve had thus far.”

Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards while Grover cowered by the railing.

“See,” Lord D started, “If I had my way you’d just be turned into a dolphin or something, a nice peaceful solution, which you’d get only because you’ve been so respectful. Unlike most of you brats.” He sighed, “Unfortunately Chiron claims that I cannot do that, for some idiotic reason, something about needing to keep you brats safe and being unable to if you’re a dolphin.”

“Mr. D—” Chiron warned.

“Anyways,” Lord D continued dismissively, “There’s another option for you, but it’s horribly foolish.” He stood, the invisible people’s cards dropping to the table. The chimes in my ears stopped. “I have to go to an emergency meeting, probably about you, aren’t you special. If you’re still here when I return I can’t guarantee your safety. If you’re at all smart, Perseus Jackson, you’ll choose being a dolphin over Chiron’s foolhardy offer.”

He picked up a playing card, twisted it, and with a feeling of curling vines tightening, the card became a plastic rectangle, a security pass.

He snapped his fingers and the vines unwound, the air folding and bending around him until he was gone. Leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.

I swallowed, that couldn’t mean anything good for me

Chiron smiled at me, I’m still mad at him for taking the sword of the sea from me. It’s not his dang it!

“Sit, Percy, please. And Grover.”

We sat.

This isn’t the time to let my grudge interfere with my actions.

He laid his cards on the table, a winning hand.

“Tell me, Percy,” he said. “What did you make of the hellhound?”

I grimaced, considering.

I could handle it, did handle it, on my own. But… It was still scary. I’m just glad I’ve spent years training my waterbending, Thermomancy, whatever.

“It was scary,” I said finally. “But I think that I handled it alright.”

He nodded, “You did. But you’ll meet worse before you’re done.”

I frowned, “Done… with what?”

“Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?”

I stared, glancing at Grover who was crossing his fingers.

I shook my head, he hasn’t even told me what it is!

“What quest? You haven’t told me anything yet.”

He sighed, “Well, that’s the hard part, the details.”

Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. I could feel the salt and electricity crackling against each other, it’s very unpleasant.

I narrowed my eyes at him, I need the details before I agree to anything. For all that Triton kept me from knowledge to keep me safe (with my agreement too!), when it came to teaching me deals he always insisted on getting as much information as possible first.

I went over what I do know though.

Hades is blaming me for a theft, he probably kidnapped my mom cause of it. Zeus and Poseidon seem to be fighting over something too, if Hades had something taken, one of them probably did too. If I’m being blamed, it’s probably Zeus that lost something.

“The gods are fighting, something valuable was stolen?”

Chiron and Grover exchanged looks.

Chiron sat forward, “How did you know that?”

I pursed my lips, “Well, the sea and sky seem to be fighting, it’s been like that since the solstice. I talked to Annabeth and she mentioned a theft. The fury that attacked me mentioned a theft. And I had a dream about it so…”

“I knew it,” Grover said.

“Hush, satyr,” Chiron ordered.

Rude, just calling him a satyr. How would he like to be told to shut up centaur?

“But it is his quest!” Grover said excitedly, “It must be!”

“Only the Oracle can decide.” Chiron said firmly. “Nevertheless, you are correct, Percy. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be more precise: a lightning bolt.”

I blinked, like… how does one steal a lightning bolt? That’s not a huge deal anyways is it? Was it a special lightning bolt?

“Uh…”

“Do not take this lightly child,” Chiron warned. “I’m not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you’d see in a second-grade play. I’m talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives.”

Well… that’s definitely a special lightning bolt…

“Zeus’s master bolt,” Chiron said, getting worked up now. “The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopses for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers.”

Zeus’s master bolt was stolen! That’s like… that’s like taking Tritons trident or conch shell, or Poseidon’s trident I guess. Or Oceanus’s sword! Those are their symbols of power and all ridiculously powerful!

And wait, if Hades had something taken too, like the fury implied, then it was probably his symbol of power.

I thought for a minute, a helm I think. I can’t remember what it does though.

“You’re saying it was stolen?”

He nodded, “Yes.”

“But who could do that!?” That’s honestly ridiculous. Stealing symbols of power is asking to be destroyed, Triton’s given me enough lectures on the value of his items for me to know that.

“By you.”

I stared.

“At least,”—Chiron held up a hand—“that’s what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had another argument. It wasn’t anything new, ‘Mother Rhea always liked me best’, ‘Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters’, the normal. Afterwards, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose.”

I raised my hand.

“Yes?”

“Why are they fighting over which disasters are the worst?” And why do they fight like children?

Thunder shook the building.

Chiron shrugged, “They simply do. Regardless, he immediately blamed Poseidon for the theft. Now, a god cannot take another god’s symbol of power directly, that is forbidden by the most ancient of laws.”

That’s right, I remember Triton telling me that. That is a law laid down by Chaos themself, you cannot take the essence of the immortals power, commonly placed in their symbol of power. Without it, they’re greatly weakened. And if you don’t want to face Chaos’s wrath, you don’t take the gods power… or at least not directly.

“Zeus believed you father convinced a human hero to take it.”

I scowled, “But I didn’t—”

“Patience and listen, child,” Chiron interrupted. Not helping my growing anger.

“Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclops are—”

And Chiron started talking about things I know. He’s telling me how the sea works, like I know nothing about my home.

“—and Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the masterbolt and is now having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne.”

So, Zeus is being a paranoid jerk and making accusations with zero proof. And couldn’t the Cyclopes just make copies regardless? They made the original after all. They wouldn’t need it to make more if they so wished.

“The only thing he wasn’t certain of, was which hero Poseidon used. But now, you’ve been claimed. You were in New York over the winter holidays as well. You could’ve easily snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he’s found his thief.”

My eye twitched, “I’ve never been to Olympus! I didn’t even know where it was until Annabeth told me. And I spent the whole day with my mom, and then my friends. This is wrong, there’s no evidence to prove I committed the theft. He’s accusing me wrongfully and that’s a shame to him. Isn’t he the god of justice? Where does he get off accusing people with no evidence!?”

Chiron and Grover glanced nervously to the sky, the clouds had entered the barrier.

“Er… Percy….?” Grover mumbled, “You shouldn’t… shouldn’t say that…”

Chiron hummed, “Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. It wouldn’t be unreasonable for him to use you. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam…” He looked at me as if he expected me to remember question thirty-eight.

I took a deep breath, trying not to blow up at him.

“There was a golden net. Poseidon, Hera, and some other gods got together and trapped Zeus. They wouldn’t let him out till he promised to be a better ruler cause he sucked-“

They both winced, Chiron opening his mouth, but I ignored him.

“And that wasn’t trying to overthrow Zeus! They were trying to get him to be a better king. That’s like, the opposite of trying to overthrow him. And still, that doesn’t change the fact that all it takes is asking my mom and my friends and he would know there’s no way for me to have done it. Or, and here’s a crazy idea, maybe they could’ve asked me. They have a god of truth, don’t they?”

My tone grew very sharp towards the end but… this is unreasonable.

They both stared, “Well, you are right about the net. And it led to Zeus never trusting Poseidon again as a result.”

As if Zeus ever trusted him.

“And well, it’s close to attempting to overthrow him. What would they have done if he hadn’t agreed? Gotten rid of him?”

I think they should’ve myself but…

“Poseidon of course denies stealing the bolt and took great offense to the accusation. The two have been arguing for months, threatening war. And now, you’ve come along—the proverbial last straw.”

“I’m just a kid and they could just ask!”

He shook his head, “Zeus is not trusting of that, Apollo is siding with Poseidon currently.”

“Gee, wonder why.”

Chiron pursed his lips.

“Percy,” Grover started, “if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, and that he’s fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you… wouldn’t that put a twist in your toga?”

“No!? Because I wouldn’t randomly accuse people with no basis? And didn’t Zeus break the same oath? He’s not really one to talk.”

Chiron coughed, “Well… that isn’t… Zeus is a god, he thinks differently than mortals.”

I rolled my eyes, “Poseidon might be a bad dad, but he wouldn’t do anything to endanger his people. A war would do that, thus he definitely had nothing to do with the theft.”

Or at least I hope he wouldn’t endanger his people, as king that is kind of his job, protecting his people.

Chiron nodded, a small frown on his face as he studied me. “Most would agree that theft isn’t Poseidon’s style. But he’s too proud to try convincing Zeus of that fact. So, Zeus has demanded Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice, and Poseidon has demanded an apology by the same date.”

“That’s in ten days,” I said helpfully.

He nodded, “I hoped diplomacy might prevail. Hera, Demeter, or Hestia are usually able to calm the brothers. But your arrival has angered Zeus once more. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war.”

I scowled, he’s all mad because I was born? As if he didn’t have a child as well? How childish can he get?

“Do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?”

“Bad,” I said.

“Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan war look like a water-balloon fight.”

“So… bad.”

“And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus’s wrath.”

It started to rain. Volleyball players stopped their game and stared in stunned silence at the sky.

I felt a surge of rage.

The wrongful accusation is bad enough, but I’ve grown to like the camp. I have friends here, Silena, Drew, Michael, Miranda, Katie, people who look out for me. He brought this storm here because he’s a paranoid jerk that accuses children of crimes with no proof. How dare he punish everyone because of me.

“So, what,” I snapped, “I need to find his stupid bolt?”

“What better peace offering,” Chiron said, “than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus’s property?”

I could think of a dozen things wrong with this, started with the fact that we’re being blamed with no proof but have to be the ones to prove him wrong, but I held my tongue this time.

“I find his bolt, he apologizes for the wrongful accusations, there’s no war. Great. Where would this bolt be then?”

“I believe I know.” Chiron’s expression was grim. “Part of a prophecy I had years ago… well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle.”

“And why can’t you tell me now, so I can make an informed decision?”

“Because you would be too afraid to accept the challenge.”

My eyes narrowed, “Then it stands to reason that I simply shouldn’t accept regardless doesn’t it?”

He blinked, “Ah…”

“If I’m going to be too scared to do it if you tell me, isn’t it best I simply don’t accept at all? Or you could assume that I would take it regardless and allow me information before I go to this Oracle.”

He sighed. “Very well. I believe the thief is Hades, the lord of the underworld.”

I blinked, now that doesn’t make any sense. He had something taken too. But then… Chiron didn’t mention something being taken… hmm…

“Do you still wish to go?”

“Why would Hades take it? Didn’t something of his get taken? What would he gain from it!?”

“Hades has said nothing about a theft. And think about it. Who would gain the most if Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?”

I frowned, “Somebody who wants to take over.”

It’s strange that Hades has said nothing. Did he actually not lose anything? But then why did the Fury come after me and mention a theft?

“Exactly. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken.”

“But all people die eventually. Why would he need to speed up the process? And don’t the gods have lots of enemies? Couldn’t one of them have done it?”

Chiron sighed, “Yes they have enemies. But Hades has the greatest motive at the moment. Speeding up the process would aid him in growing stronger all at once. This quest is necessary, will you do it?”

I huffed, glancing at Grover, who had gone very pale and looked scared. Nonetheless, he gave me an encouraging nod. Still shaking in fear.

Easy for him, I’m the one people want dead.

“Better than being a dolphin. Masina would never let me live it down. How do I meet the Oracle?”

Chiron nodded, “Go upstairs, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you’re still sane, we will talk more.”

I sighed and ignored his comment on sanity.

“Who’s Masina?” I heard him ask Grover as I walked away.

This just keeps getting better and better.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Four flights up, the stairs end under a green trapdoor.

I pulled the cord and climbed up the wooden ladder that clattered down.

It smelled like snakes, itching of a curse crawled over me and I froze right as I entered the attic. The itching, it’s mixed with a familiar feeling, burning shadows.

Was something in here cursed? By the same person that took my mom?

I looked around, looking for the source.

The burning shadows and itching might be the most obvious thing, but the whole room was filled with strange things, a lot of which were probably the cause of the other sensations I could feel.

Armor stands covered in cobwebs took up one corner, shields pitted with rust leaning against them. There were old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers. One large table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled… things. Claws, eyes, and many other parts of creatures. There was even a large snake like head on a statue, or a trophy?

There was even some weapons, knives and a few swords. Most were broken in some way.

I eyed some of the humming objects, probably best I don’t touch.

My eyes were drawn to the back, by the window, where the feeling of itchy burning shadows was coming from.

A mummy sat there, on a wooden tripod stool. I swallowed.

It’s a shriveled human woman’s body, wearing a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair.

Her eyes were glassy white slits, as if they’d been replaced with marbles. She’s been dead a very long time.

Just looking at her made me want to leave, this is not like the Oracles that Triton told me about. This is… this is something else. I felt eyes on me, like someone was here. But there’s no one but me and the mummy.

The mummy sat up straight suddenly, opening her mouth. A green mist spilled out of her mouth, spreading out over the floor, filling the room. A hissing sound, like thousands of snakes, filled my ears.

I went still.

This thing, it’s ancient. It’s dangerous too.

In my head a voice whispered, slithering in and coiling through me.

I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask.

Well, that’s not terrifying at all. She’s not alive, but she’s… she’s holding the power of the green mist? Which is the spirit of the great Oracle Delphi, one of the five great oracles of land... Lovely.

I swallowed but straightened myself.

“How do I find the stolen items?”

The mist swirled thickly, collecting in front of me as, my breath caught, Triton, and my merfriends.

Triton’s mouth opened, and he spoke in the rasping voice of the Oracle: You shall go west and face the god who has turned.

Elei looked at me solemnly as she spoke, her sword in hand: You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.

Samoa smiled gently: You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend.

Masina turned to me: You shall choose to leave what matters most in the end.

Fetu continued the prophecy: A gift that was given, a life that is saved.

Finally, Lagi delivered the final line: Returning home, the sea enraged.

I listened in shock. What…

The mist retreated, coiling into a huge green serpent and slithering back into the mouth of the mummy.

“Wait!” I called, “What does that mean? What friend? What will I fail to save?”

I don’t know why I bothered really, I know Oracles can give no more than what they give you.

I grimaced but turned away. This prophecy doesn’t sound very good. What could enrage the sea? And is it me returning home? Home as in moms apartment? Or home as in the sea? Would the sea be angry that I’m going to it? I don’t understand!

But my audience was over, and I know she won’t answer any more questions.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

“Well?” Chiron asked me when I returned.

I slumped into a chair, noting the smell of olive oil and the feeling of crinkling paper. Annabeth is here.

“She said I would retrieve what was stolen.”

Grover beamed, “That’s great!”

“What was the exact wording Percy?” Chiron pressed, “This is important.”

I sighed, “She said I would go west and face the god who has turned. That I would retrieve what was stolen, and see it safely returned.”

“I knew it!” Grover said.

Chiron frowned, “Is that all? Most prophecies are longer.”

I considered telling him, does he need to know the rest though? It’s my quest not his. And well… despite it all I don’t really trust him. He took the sword from me despite the fact that he gave it to me originally. He hasn’t been answering a lot of my questions too.

“That was all.” I murmured. “I guess it’s pretty straightforward.”

Chiron pursed his lips, studying my face. “Very well, Percy. But know this: The Oracle’s words often have double meanings. Don’t dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass.”

He definitely knows I’m holding something back, but he didn’t push, so I didn’t elaborate

“The prophecy supports my belief that Hades is the thief. There is no other god traditionally in the west.”

It doesn’t sound right to me but… I thought of my mother, burning shadows, probably an underworld deity. Probably Hades. And who else could curse an oracle? Whatever the curse is.

If I go there, I can at least try to plead my case, get my mom back.

Grover interrupted, “But like, would Hades really…” He looked like he was trying to reason his way out, hoping it wasn’t Hades.

“A Fury came after Percy,” Chiron reminded him. “She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades.”

“Yeah… but Hades hates all heroes!”

Chiron continued, “A hellhound got into the forest, and those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment. Hades must have a spy, and he must suspect Poseidon will use Percy to try and clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill Percy before he could take the quest.”

“Yay,” I muttered. “Not even two weeks at camp and I have two major gods wanting me dead.”

Maybe I can just go to Triton.

Burning shadows, a flash of gold, my mom’s face.

I shook my head, I need to go. For my mom.

“Couldn’t we go to Maine instead?” Grover mumbled.

“Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt,” Chiron insisted. “He hid it in the Underworld, knowing that Zeus would accuse Poseidon. I cannot pretend to understand his motives perfectly, or why he chose now to start a war, but Percy must go to the Underworld, retrieve the bolt, and reveal the truth.”

I took a deep breath. This was going to be hugely dangerous, and Triton would kill me if he knew I was going to do it. But I need to, for my mom.

Plus, I’m a prince in the sea. I have a responsibility to the beings that live there. War would be bad, I need to stop it. Not for Poseidon, for everyone else.

I nodded, it wouldn’t be easy, but Hades is a fair god, not merciful, but fair. If I can plead my case, perhaps he’ll hear me out. And if he’s in the west anyways, perhaps we’ll run into the real traitor along the way. The prophecy certainly says so.

I do feel bad for Grover though. For all he’s trying to be brave, he’s still clearly terrified. He needs to come with to get his searcher’s license though. I’m still not sure what that is, but he wants it.

I’m still not fully over him spying on me for Chiron, but… a year worth of friendship has to mean something. And I did promise, to myself if nothing else.

I nodded, “Okay, so just to clarify everything.”

Chiron nodded.

“I need to go to the Underworld and talk to the Lord of the Dead.”

“Check,” Chiron said.

“Find the most powerful weapon of the gods.”

“Check.”

“And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, which is in ten days.”

“That’s about right.”

Grover looked like he wanted to do literally anything else. “Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?” He asked weakly.

“You don’t have to come.” I said seriously, “I can’t ask you to do this.”

“No…” He said, shifting, “It’s just that, well, satyrs and underground places… well…”

He took a deep breath, “You saved my life, Percy. If… if you’re serious about wanting me along, I won’t let you down.

I nodded, at the very least Grover could get his license thing out of this.

“So, where is the entrance to the Underworld?” I asked as I turned back to Chiron.

“It is always in the west, moving from age to age like Olympus. It is also in America, of course.”

So, do I need to make him spell it out? The location of the Underworld was not a part of my lessons.

“Where?”

Chiron blinked, surprise crossing his face. “I thought that would be obvious, it’s in Los Angeles.”

Naturally, I thought, where else.

“So, we take a bus? Train?” sky is definitely not an option, Zeus would probably strike me down before we could leave the landing strip.

“A bus. Now then, two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help.”

Three guesses to who, and the first two don’t count.

“Gee, I wonder who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this.”

The air behind Chiron shimmered as the smell vanished once more.

Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain,” she said. “Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you’re going to save the world, I’m the best person to keep you from messing up.

“If you say so yourself I suppose,” I said, “Though this isn’t your quest, it’s mine. And I don’t know what our parents have to do with anything, wise girl.”

Her cheeks colored, “Do you want my help or not?”

I took a long moment to consider.

Silena would be a big help I think, she has the same voice as those with the Siren’s Song. But I know she doesn’t like to fight, and we’ll probably have to fight. She might be capable, but she’d be reluctant.

Katie or Miranda would be big helps too, both are good with plants. But… we’re going to the Underworld. I don’t think plants will help us much there. And well, both of them are practicing a lot right now, trying to figure out how to do tricks with plants like I do with water. I wonder if they could earthbend in time? Regardless, neither of them would be ready yet I don’t think.

No one else at camp would really talk to me except Luke but he doesn’t seem like he wants to go on a quest again, not after what happened last time.

I sighed, “A trio then. I suppose that’ll work.” I’m a bit limited in my options.

“Excellent,” Chiron said. “This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that you’re on your own.”

Lightning flashed, rain pouring in the magic no-bad-weather meadow.

“No time to waste,” Chiron said. “I think you should all get packing.”

**Amphitrite POV**

I drifted in front of Poseidon, my dear, darling, absolutely loved husband. Who’s an idiot.

“What’s this about you having a child?”

Triton was drifting closer, he’d just accepted a message from the Wero family, interesting, I didn’t know they talked much.

He winced, “’Trite, taeae-“

“Don’t taeae me, you made an agreement with me. When you have children with others, you tell me.”

He nodded, “And I meant to this time, I did, but-“

“But you broke your oath!” That imbecile, doesn’t he understand the issues?

“Yes! And I needed to protect him, I needed to keep him hidden.”

“You needed to protect him?” I hissed, “Not telling us does the opposite! How is he to be taught? Did you at least send someone to teach him? Even if you didn’t tell them who he was? And what about the war that’s building? Have you considered that?”

Poseidon shook his head, “No, they would’ve figured it out. I couldn’t put him at risk like that. And the war was already building, his existence might have made things slightly worse but-”

I flicked my tail sharply. My lialia husband.

“But nothing. Now that bastard child of yours is at even greater risk. He doesn’t know how to use his powers, he doesn’t know our culture, and he has no backing. It’s a shame to you to have such an uneducated child, and a shame to our kingdom for one of the princes to be so uneducated.”

He winced, “I couldn’t risk him becoming known.”

“Do you have so little trust in me? So little trust in Triton? We have never targeted your children before, even if it displeased us.”

He flicked forward suddenly, “Of course not my taeae, I have full faith in you. I simply wanted to keep him completely unknown, I couldn’t risk him being harmed. I didn’t even check in with him beyond the first few days of his birth. I couldn’t risk any wondering over my interest in him.”

“Well,” we both turned to look at Triton, who was smirking. “If it makes you feel better, half the sea already knew him, even if they didn’t know who he was.”

I blinked, what?

Poseidon cleared his throat, “What?”

Triton raised an eyebrow, looking very smug, “I met him when he was eight, and took over his education. He found out that he had powers a few months before I met him, the river gods were well acquainted with him by the time I showed up.”

I stared, slowly registering. “So… You’ve known about the child.”

He shrugged, “Of course I’ve known about my little brother. Percy is quite strong did you know? He’s very good at purification magic and has started learning Siren’s Song.”

I took a slow breath, he knew about the kid for the last… how old is he now? Whatever, a few years probably, and said nothing!?

“Why didn’t you say anything!?” Poseidon looked panicked, “You haven’t brought him to anything? No one really knows about him, right?”

Triton rolled his eyes, “I brought him to some introduction events and let him hang out with the friends he made. And they didn’t know before who he was, but they certainly do now. And anyways, I figured you would know Metua, you normally keep an eye on your children until you consider them old enough to take care of themselves.”

I considered it carefully, Triton is right of course, Poseidon is normally much better at insuring his children’s safety, at least until they’re older. But he failed miserably this time. It’s a good thing that Triton got involved or we would have an even bigger problem.

“But he needed to stay away! This could be why he’s being blamed-“

“You think I wasn’t careful? No one knew who his dad was, they just assumed that he was some princeling from the northern seas, you know how private they are up there.”

“Why would they assume that!?”

“Because that’s what I led them to believe!”

“Why don’t we go back to the part where you didn’t tell us anything, Poseidon?” I said, turning the attention back on him. We could question Triton about this Percy more later and ask why he thought it was a good idea to mislead his subjects in such a way.

“I’ve told you my reasons, it was to keep him safe.” He shot a sharp look at Triton. “Even if my wishes to keep him safe weren’t respected.”

“Now look here Father-“

“Enough. What’s done is done,” I shot them both a sharp look. “Now we must deal with the aftermath. Zeus is threatening war because we’re being accused of a theft we did not do, and someone didn’t tell us about Percy, thus the sea was unprepared to deal with the aftermath, or to keep him hidden entirely. We did not make the announcement that we normally would about him, and most of the sea would not side by an unknown.”

“He’s not unknown though,” Triton pointed out. “I’ve been teaching him, he’s friends with Elei of the Wero family, and Fetu and Lagi of the Faumuina family and even Masina of the Leota family. He’s got support, all three of those families have a lot of influence, at least around here, and the Faumuina family beyond as well. Plus he’s friends with Samoa Tumata and while she’s not as influential, she’s still got power.”

I nodded, that’s true. The Faumuina family especially. They’re a very powerful family, with connections to the eastern seas that are hard to come by. It’s very good for us that Poseidon’s bastard child has befriended them. But all the same…

“That does not mean the sea would be willing to go to war for him if it comes to it. They befriended him without all the information.”

“Based on the numerous letters, I’d say they would fight for him,” he said.

“Plus, he’s a child,” Poseidon implored. “Surely he would be defended.”

“I am not the one who didn’t tell his subjects of the birth of another prince. It is not on Triton, he simply followed your example. It is good that they care regardless, but this is a disaster of epic proportions, Poseidon. How do you plan on making it up to our people?”

He sighed, drifting down, “I’m not sure.”

I nodded, I thought as much. “Then we need to figure out what to do. Triton’s actions have salvaged the situation some. Had he not done so we would’ve had a much bigger problem.”

Triton straightened, a smirk on his face.

“On the other hand,” I shot him a look. “Not telling us about him was not good. And introducing him without his rank wasn’t good either. We’ll have a lot of work to do to handle this mess.”

He shrugged, though did appear chided.

“Now then-“

A soft hiss interrupted us, and I turned to look.

My heart sank, oh no, what happened now that father is sending his messenger snake fídi to us.

It slipped through the water, to wind around Poseidon’s trident, as if it wasn’t an immortal weapon of immense power.

“I come bearing a messsssage.”

Well, that’s what they’re usually here for.

“And what message might that be?” Poseidon said stiffly. Leaning away from the highly poisonous deadly snake that can make even immortals ill.

“The great Lord Oceanusss wissshesss to meet with you sssssoon.”

“How soon is soon?” I said, flicking forward.

Fídi twisted, turning to face me, “As soon as possible.”

Poseidon grimaced and looked at me.

Triton shrugged at our looks, “I’m available whenever right now.”

I sighed, “Very well, then would tonight or tomorrow work?”

“Tomorrow.”

With that done Fídi unwound and slipped off, slinking through the window once more.

“I hate that snake,” Poseidon murmured.

“Be nice,” I chided. “Let’s just hope he doesn’t want to talk about your child as well. That’s the last thing we need.”

“So, what will we be doing?” Triton asked mildly. “About Percy?”

I sighed, “We will have to figure that out now, won’t we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, just want to make it clear that while percabeth is end game, Percy's Bi.
> 
> EDIT: I received a ridiculous amount of comments asking, so let me clarify. This will not be slash. There will be no smut. This is rated teen, they are kids, being bi does not automatically mean that theyre going to have sex. Do not ask about it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, they feed my soul.
> 
> What do you think of camp? What about the quest? What do you think the prophecy means? Did you like Poseidon and Amphitrite?


	19. I Ruin A Perfectly Good Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the quest begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I've gotten some backlash on making Percy bisexual (I had to delete one very homophobic comment thread). So lets talk about that real quick.
> 
> First off, I am bisexual, just to preface the rest of this. Percy in the books is never confirmed straight (and straight is not the default). What he does do is over describe the boys, blush when they're nice to him, and talk to them a lot. There's no confirmation that he's bi, but to me it seems like in canon he has puppy crushes on some guys (most notably Luke and Beckendorf). His reactions and thoughts line up closely with how I think about the different genders and it makes it pretty clear to *me* that he's bi. 
> 
> Not everyone has that interpretation, that's fine. Rick Riordan (as much as there are issues surrounding him) says that we are free to interpret the sexualities and the like as we wish, and that unless he makes it explicitly clear, it's up for interpretation.
> 
> It's a headcanon, it's my interpretation.
> 
> I'm not gonna make the story revolve around sexualities, the story is not going to be explicit, but I am giving representation (and there will be more representation, if anyone wants rep for something in particular I am open to hearing about it).
> 
> I am bi, I want bi rep, and it's my story.
> 
> If you don't like it, the back button is there. There's no need for you to comment telling me how you don't want to read stories with queer rep, or how you hate that he's bi, or how he's clearly not bi in the books, or how he wouldn't be made bi by the changes in his upbringing.
> 
> On a side note, I am not bashing any characters. Poseidon is getting a *character arc*. It's a magical thing where the character learns and grows from their mistakes. He's not being bashed, he messed up and has to suffer some consequences. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

It didn’t take me long to pack.

Carl wished me luck and reminded me to avoid spas (it’s been awhile since he brought that up), told me to double check my weapons and be wary of gods offering assistance.

Odd wouldn’t I want to accept gods’ assistance? I would accept any from Triton, and Lord D has been nice…ish.

I stared at the rainbow stone… I could call Triton, I could call him now. But if he hasn’t contacted me yet… he said to wait for him to contact me, maybe there’s some issue.

I shook my head.

I’ll wait for him to call me, unless there’s no other choice.

I left the rainbow stone where it was.

I made sure my waterskin was hooked over my shoulder, my knife strapped to my side, my bracelet on my wrist (not that it’s never not). I added the assorted gifts to my bag, the storm calming stone and the medical kit. I shoved my armor into my magic bag, just in case, added a few changes of clothes and my Ocarina, and then went to the Aphrodite cabin.

Informing them of my quest was quick, and Silena agreed to feed Carl while I was gone.

Mitchell stepped forward with a braided hair tie held in his hand, a dove charm hung off the end.

“For good luck, the Aphrodite cabin stands with you.” 

Silena tied my hair up again, using the new hair tie (she gave me a hug and made me promise to come back). Lacy wished me luck and Drew told me not to mess up.

I beamed, feeling warm, they’re like family to me. It made me more determined, I’ll succeed, for them.

I hurried to the Demeter cabin to say goodbye to them.

Apparently, Katie heard I was going on a quest, so the cabin made me a gift there as well. She handed me a carved pine pendant shaped like a scallop shell, with careful carving in ancient Greek. It felt like sunshine and safety.

 _Take care, Take heart, Take honor, and your journey shall give you success_.

Miranda handed me three seed packets (that tasted like warm bread and warmth), for emergencies. Some Trumpet vine (for quick growth), Machineel (do not touch these trees, Miranda has been gleefully telling me about them and they’re super dangerous), and hogweed (touching these then getting into sunlight ends very badly).

Since I’ve been improving with the Ocarina I can encourage growth more, but I can’t grow them from scratch. Apparently, the cabin worked together to use their power to make the plants grow quickly once they hit sunlight, so Siren’s Song would just be a bonus. I couldn’t help but smile, they’re getting really good at their powers!

It’s very sweet of them, I hugged Katie and thanked them all, then headed off.

I paused at the fire, saying goodbye to Lady Hestia. She smiled softly.

“Good luck on your quest, Perseus Jackson. Remember the hearth is within you. Hypíaine."

I moved on to the camp store.

I was loaned one hundred dollars in mortal money and twenty drachmas. Good thing I still have my old stash of money. I hadn’t really thought of it in a while, but it’s still in my bag. The money the camp gave us really isn’t that much help.

We also received a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares, to be used only in emergencies. It’s god food apparently and can be lethal in high amounts.

Annabeth is, of course, bringing her magic Yankees cap, a twelfth-birthday present from her mom, a book on famous classical architecture, and a long bronze knife, hidden up her shirt sleeve. I also noticed a bracelet that she wasn’t wearing before, words carved in ancient Greek on it as well, though I couldn’t make them out.

Grover had his fake feet and pants on to pass as human (along with his forearm crutches), a green rasta-style cap (to hide his horns which just peaked out if you flattened his hair), and a bright orange backpack filled with scrap metal and apples to snack on (plus the majority of our food supply, lots of ration bars). He also had his reed pipes, his daddy goat carved them for him.

He knows a variety of songs. Apparently, he learned most during music club this year. He says it helped him improve a lot to have so much time to practice.

We waved a final goodbye, took one last look at the camp, then arrived at the hill.

Chiron was waiting for us in his wheelchair. Next to him was Argus, the guy with loads of eyes (He’s connected to Hera someway if I’m remembering the myths right).

“This is Argus,” Chiron told me unhelpfully, “He will drive you into the city, and, er, well, keep an eye on things.”

I heard footsteps behind us.

Luke came running up, carrying a pair of basketball shoes.

“Hey!” he panted. “Glad I caught you.”

Annabeth blushed, as usual for being around Luke.

“Just wanted to say good luck,” Luke told me as he approached, the shifting sands made their appearance again. Why does he feel like that Titan from my dreams? “And I thought… um, maybe you could use these.”

He handed me the shoes, which despite looking normal had a strange mixture of sensations on them. Tickling feathers, incense taste, itching curse, shifting sands. They’re enchanted? Cursed? Some weird combination like the tree that was Thalia?

Luke said, “ _Maia!_ ”

White bird’s wings sprouted out of the heels, startling me so much I dropped them. I knew they were magical but dang. Flying shoes, nice.

“Awesome!” Grover said.

Luke smiled. “Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don’t use them much these days…” His expression turned sad.

Honestly, this is super nice of him. He’s going out of his way to help us, even giving us a valuable gift (which may be cursed? Or maybe it’s cursed like the faint itch on the tree? Where it’s just an effect of the change? Are the sands something bad? I’m still not certain which Titan it would be… but I have some suspicions… maybe the sands are just Luke as well? I’m rather confused) and coming all the way up here to say goodbye.

It’s really cool of him, I couldn’t help but blush myself.

“Hey, um… Thanks.”

“Listen, Percy…” Luke looked uncomfortable, “A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just… kill some monsters for me, okay?”

I nodded, we shook hands, he pat Grover on the head, and gave a goodbye hug to Annabeth. She kinda looked like she might pass out.

“You’re hyperventilating,” I said helpfully when Luke was gone, “You should try to count your breaths—”

“I am not,” she snapped. Turning and heading down to the SUV.

I sighed, picking the shoes back up again. “I won’t be able to use these. They go in the sky.”

He nodded, “Luke meant well, Percy. But taking to the air… that would not be wise for you.”

I nodded, not surprised. Besides, I don’t need flying shoes. I’ve got my gifts from Triton and my friends, I’ll be fine. But there’s also no point in letting them go to waste, and Luke wouldn’t have given us something dangerous, his presence is comfortable… even if it feels like that Titan. It’s not like Titans are bad though.

“Hey, Grover. Do you want a magic item?”

His eyes lit up. “Me?”

We adjusted the shoes, putting in his Styrofoam inserts and lacing up the shoes.

“ _Maia!_ ” He shouted gleefully.

He got off the ground just fine, and promptly fell over as the winged shoes started dragging him off.

“Practice,” Chiron called after him. “You just need practice.”

“Aaaaaa!” Grover yelled in response as he was dragged to the van.

I started after him, grinning at the sight, but Chiron caught my arm, a familiar current drifting from him. “I should have trained you better, Percy,” he said. “If only I had more time. Hercules, Jason—they all got more training.”

“It’s fine,” I said, “I just—” I just wish I didn’t have to do this, that I had Triton (my brother) to tell me if this is the smart choice, that Zeus didn’t suck so much, that I had more time.

I just wish I could be home with my mom again. 

“What am I thinking?” Chiron cried. “I can’t let you get away without this.”

He pulled a pen from his coat pocket and handed it to me.

My eyes widened, it’s the sword pen, I could tell immediately. That’s what the current was, hidden beneath all the electricity over my skin.

“Percy, that’s a gift from your father. I’ve kept it for years, not knowing you were the one I was waiting for. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one.”

My eye twitched.

He forced me to give it back to him before, when I told him no. And why would my dad give me a sword made of another being’s essence? Is the original owner already dead? That’s the only reason I can think of. From what Triton told me, a sea being’s essence is extremely valuable, it’s basically their immortality. If they give it a form like this, then they have to keep it to keep their immortal power. With some beings (mainly nymphs I think) giving their item up could strip them of their immortality.

I guess the original owner must have passed, or I can’t imagine Poseidon letting another use the sword.

I nodded, reluctant to thank him for returning something I had already had.

“It is named Anaklusmos. I believe you know that it is the sword from the museum, seeing how you kept it for so long.”

I pursed my lips.

“The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into. It is to be used only for emergencies, and only against monsters.” Chiron said, “No hero should harm a mortal unless absolutely necessary, of course, this sword wouldn’t harm them in any case. Not like your knife.”

His gaze flicked to my knife, Abyssal Platinum is more than able to harm a mortal, unlike Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. Those are the only two immortal metals unable to affect mortals according to Triton.

Chiron seemed wary of my knife, which is fair, I’m careful about using it for a reason. Abyssal Platinum’s power isn’t to be underestimated.

“Right. I’ll take care of it.”

“You won’t have to risk losing it, it will always reappear in your pocket.”

I nodded, studying the feelings coming off of it. I should see if I can learn a way to recognize the enchantments on things. I’ll talk to Triton and Samoa about it, they might know something.

“I believe you know more than you’ve told us, but I will allow you to hold your secrets.” He held my gaze, “Stay safe Percy, I wish you the best of luck on this quest.”

I straightened, feeling the weight of the quest on my shoulders as I swallowed hard.

I’d be leaving, no adults, no one that I really know, and no backup plan.

“I can do this,” I mumbled to myself.

“Relax, Percy,” Chiron told me. “Keep a clear head. And remember, you may be about to prevent the biggest war in human history.”

So reassuring, thank you for that.

“Relaxed. Totally.”

When I got to the bottom of the hill, I looked back. The electricity was fading for the first time since I arrived at camp. Not pushed back by other sensations or covered by the warmth of my mom’s hug when I sat with Lady Hestia, but actually fading. It’ll be gone when we get far enough away.

Chiron stood beneath the pine tree that is Thalia, he was in full centaur form, holding his bow high in salute.

I turned back and got in the van.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Argus drove us out of the country side and into western Long Island.

It was almost weird to be on a highway again, Annabeth and Grover beside me as if we were normal carpoolers.

If I hadn’t grown up going back and forth between the sea and land than I probably would have found it even stranger.

I leaned back, watching the signs pass by.

“Is your bracelet from your cabin?” I asked Annabeth.

She shot me an annoyed look, “Yes, not that it’s any of your business.”

I sighed, “Remind me again—why do you hate me so much?”

Like what did I do?

“I don’t hate you.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Could’ve fooled me.”

She folded her cap. “Look… we’re just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals.”

“And why is that?” I thought of the things I’d read about Athena and Poseidon. I couldn’t think of much between them, some competition for a city and the Medusa story, the stuff with Triton though…

“Would you like a list? Your dad got with someone in my mom’s temple. Your dad lost a contest for Athens, he made a dumb saltwater spring and my mom made an olive tree. He’s a sore loser.”

“And here I thought it was because your mom killed Triton’s daughter.” I grumbled, that seems like a much bigger deal then those two things.

But we’re not our parents, or siblings either. We don’t have to have their grudges, or at least not on each other.

She opened her mouth, a strange expression on her face.

“Why do we have to hold to a grudge that our families have though?” I said before she could speak. “We’re not them.”

She frowned but looked out the window without comment.

It started raining a few minutes later.

The rest of the ride was quiet, I spent the time watching the buildings pass and fiddling with my bracelet.

Argus dropped us off at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, not far from my apartment… or my old one I guess. Taped to a mailbox was a soggy flyer with my picture on it: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?

I ripped it down before Annabeth and Grover could see.

Argus unloaded our bags from the back (my waterskin was already hooked over my shoulder and had been the whole ride), he made sure we also grabbed bus tickets and then left.

I couldn’t help but think about my old apartment, I’m less than three blocks away. Mom would be there if this were a normal day, Gabe too but if dealing with him meant having my mother back...

I felt a flash of anger and hate, Gabe probably doesn’t even care. Of course, he doesn’t, he’s never cared.

I hate him.

“You wanna know why she married him, Percy?” Grover asked, looking down the street where I was looking as he shouldered his backpack.

I stared at him, how did he… oh yeah, Triton said he could read emotions, “Reading my emotions?”

He nodded, “You were thinking about you mom and stepdad, right?”

I nodded.

“Your mom married Gabe for you,” Grover told me. “You call him smelly, but you have no idea. The guy has this aura, yuck. I can smell him from here. I could smell him on you almost the entire first semester of Yancy, and again almost the entire second semester. The scent is still clinging to you a bit now from you going home.”

I blinked, that… explains a lot.

My mom stayed with that horrible nasty excuse of a human for me… no wonder I was so hidden.

On the other hand, “Where’s the nearest shower?” I don’t want to smell anything like him.

“You should be grateful, Percy. Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod. S soon as I took a whiff inside his Camaro, I knew. Gabe has been covering your scent for years. If you hadn’t lived with him every summer, you probably would’ve been found by monsters a long time ago. Your mom stayed with him to protect you. She was a smart lady. She must’ve loved you a lot to put up with that guy—if that makes you feel any better.”

I frowned, it doesn’t and it’s also inaccurate.

Not entirely, but they seem to not understand how protection for demigods work. Sure the scent of him might throw them off, but it’s not just the scent.

“Grover, that’s not… it’s not just scent.”

He frowned at me, “What?”

Annabeth was watching me too now.

I pursed my lips.

“There’s… there’s a protection, it’s inherent on all children, especially Half-Blood children. It has some to do with scent sure, but that’s not the majority of it. I’ve never really been attacked by monsters before this year, even though I’ve seen multiple, and had at least one as a teacher before Ms. Dodds.”

Annabeth frowned, “That doesn’t make sense, if they got close enough for you to see them then they should’ve caught your scent.”

“That’s what, ugh,” I ran a hand through my blue hair, ignoring the looks some people were giving me. “That’s what I’m saying. Children are protected, up until you’re like four-ish I think. At that point it depends on if you’re still considered a kid.”

“Of course, you would be!” Annabeth cried, “You’re four!”

I nodded. “Right but do the ones responsible for you consider you such, your parents, mortal or immortal. Do they see you as needing protection? As being a child? As someone that relies on them?”

She blinked.

“It’s really complicated, and I don’t understand all of it, but you’re basically safe for reasons if your parents, or guardians, consider you a child. So yeah, Gabe’s nasty scent may have helped, but it’s mainly the fact that mom viewed me in need of protection and saw it as her duty to keep me safe that kept me hidden. The Minotaur might have charged me when it first came, but it only outright attacked when my mom… vanished.”

They both stared.

“Wait,” Grover said. “Then how did it find you?”

I pursed my lips, “My best guess? It was following you.”

His eyes widened.

“It couldn’t attack me directly, or be ordered after me directly, but if it’s ordered after someone with me, and I just happen to be in the way? That’s free game.”

He looked horrified.

“If it wasn’t you, it would’ve been my mom probably. Regardless, Gabe isn’t the reason I was hidden that long. It’s my mom.”

Annabeth seemed to be thinking hard as I started walking in, leading our group to wait near where the bus would pull up.

“So…” she said. “Where did you learn this?”

“My brother.”

Grover choked, and Annabeth recoiled.

“Poseidon has another child!?”

I blinked, “uh… yeah?” He has quite a few.

“Where is he? How old is he? Oh, this is bad!” Annabeth started pacing.

I idly rubbed my arms at the faint itch crawling over my skin.

“Um, you already know about him? I dunno, he’s a few thousand years old? I assume he’s in the ocean?”

She blinked at me, “What.”

“Um, my brother Triton?”

There was a long beat of silence, “Triton… the god of the tides… taught you…”

“Well… yeah. Though I didn’t know he was my brother till I was claimed in the last week.”

I watched as both of them seemed to struggle to wrap their minds around that.

“Oh look,” I said as the bus pulled up. “Our bus is here.”

We stood in line to board, the two still processing the fact that I know Triton. I don’t get why they find it so strange.

I frowned, rubbing my arms more at the itchy feeling. Are Grover’s shoes really bothering me that much? Or is it something else?

I glanced at Grover, but he just looked confused and worried.

I rubbed my arms as the itching got worse, frowning at the faint buzz.

Hang on…

It’s our turn to board the bus. We went all the way to the back, and I kept my backpack in my lap. I wanted to pull out the scroll on healing others, since I’m on a quest now and all. The other two stowed their bags away. I tried to ignore the itching buzz.

I was just digging through my bag to find the scroll when Annabeth clamped her hand on my knee. “Percy.”

I looked up and froze.

I knew I recognized the itch and buzz! It’s been months, but I should’ve realized.

An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face. She also carried a big paisley purse, just looking at it made my head buzz. She tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered.

It’s Ms. Dodds.

I shoved at the buzzing, like how I had on the one person I freed from it at Yancy and jolted when I caught a glimpse of leathery black, then the old lady was back, along with the buzzing.

Did I just see through the illusion?

I sunk down in my seat, closing my bag again, right as two more old ladies came on: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat.

Triplet demon grandmothers, yay.

They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. Casual enough that no one would think twice about it, but it sent a clear message to us: nobody leaves.

The bus pulled away right then and I grimaced. Not even out of the city before being attacked.

“She’s back already,” Annabeth hissed.

“All three of them,” Grover whimpered. “ _Di immortales!_ ”

I blinked, oh yeah. I knew that Ms. Dodds was back cause of the dream but… they didn’t.

“It’s okay,” Annabeth muttered, “No problem, none at all. We can…”

“Right, it’s okay,” I said. “They can’t really attack us in front of all these people, can they?”

No monster attack on me so far has been in front of people, the monsters have always led me away from people to attack me.

“Mortals don’t have good eyes, their brains can only process what they see through the mist.”

I frowned, the mist. Chiron mentioned that once. It’s whatever keeps everyone from seeing things? I wish there was some sort of orientation book.

“This isn’t a problem,” Annabeth added quickly. “We can just… we can just slip out the windows.”

“They don’t open,” Grover moaned.

I pulled my backpack onto my back, opening my waterskin.

“A back exit?” she suggested.

“There isn’t one,” I said.

“Maybe we can take an emergency exit in the roof?” She said.

We hit the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It had gone strangely quiet without the rain.

Ms. Dodds and her siblings stood, and she spoke in a flat voice to the whole bus: “I need to use the restroom.”

“So do I,” said the second sister.

“So do I,” said the third sister.

They all started coming down the aisle as if that didn’t sound majorly suspicious.

“I’ve got it,” Annabeth said. “Percy take my hat.”

“What?”

“You’re the one they want. Turn invisible and let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and escape.”

“But—”

“There’s an outside chance they might not notice us,” Annabeth said. “You’re a son of one of the Big Three. Your scent might be overpowering.”

I frowned, I doubt it. If Annabeth was in danger as many years as she seems to have been, then she’ll have the stronger scent. Triton still protects me after all, even if it’s not much, I’m still a child to someone that watches over me.

“I can’t leave you.”

“Don’t worry about us,” Grover said. “Go!”

I bit my lip, but took the cap. I’m invisible, as is my waterskin and backpack.

I started creeping up the aisle, slipping up ten rows and ducking into an empty seat just as the Furies walked past.

Ms. Dodds faltered for a moment, sniffing, but shook her head, apparently not smelling anything.

I was free. I made it to the front and was about to hit the emergency stop button when I felt the buzzing grow stronger. I heard hideous wailing from the back.

I turned to see that the furies had revealed their true form. Their bags changed to fiery whips, their bodies shriveled leather brown hag bodies with bat’s wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws, their eyes like hell fire.

The Furies surrounded Grover and Annabeth, lashing their whips, hissing: “Where is it? Where?”

Ha! They are looking for an item! I knew Hades had something stolen.

The other people on bus were screaming, some fleeing towards the front of the bus, most cowering in their seats. They can see _something_ , all right.

“He’s not here!” Annabeth yelled. “He’s gone!”

I flicked my wrist as I opened my waterskin, shaping the water, forming a rope of spiraling water.

The Furies raised their whips.

Annabeth drew her bronze knife. Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it.

I snapped my water out, letting it whirl through the air to coat Ms. Dodds whip, then pulled.

She shrieked, stumbling back.

“What’s going on back there?” Called the bus driver, trying to look back without looking away from the road.

The bus was driving a little crazier now.

“Who!?” Ms. Dodds cried.

I hardened the water, freezing the whip, then shattered it. The whip fell to pieces in the ice.

She spun around as I pulled the hat off.

“Hello!” I called, probably the cause of the bus driver screaming and yanking the wheel, almost crashing.

The furies snarled but fell over themselves as the driver panicked.

We came out of the tunnel a second later, the driver aiming for an exit immediately.

“What is going on!” He cried, turning to gape at the situation, now we’re headed right for the river.

I got a genius idea: I hit the emergency brake.

The furies had been stumbling over themselves from the bus drivers horrible driving, he should retake the license exam, but now they crashed into the windows, sprawled helplessly.

The bus spun to a stop, and by that, I mean it crashed into some trees, but it stopped. The emergency lights came on and everyone fled, the bus driver the first off (yelling about ghosts and demons).

Ms. Dodds stalked towards me as the other two leapt onto the tops of the seats and started crawling towards me.

“Perseus Jackson,” Ms. Dodds said, in an accent from the south. “You have offended the gods. You shall die.”

I blinked, “But don’t you only serve Lord Hades? Why would it matter if I offended other gods?”

She faltered, blinking.

“Also, I’m glad you didn’t like, die die, that would’ve been bad.”

She stared blankly.

“Were you looking for something? You made a comment before and just now too…”

Her gaze hardened. “Submit now,” she snapped. “And you will not suffer eternal torment.”

I raised my hands, “Sorry, I still don’t know what I did.”

Annabeth tackled Ms. Dodds from behind. Well, there goes diplomacy.

She stabbed Ms. Dodds in the neck with her knife as Ms. Dodds cried out in fury (heh heh) and exploded into dust.

I summoned my trident, raising my other hand to pull more water from my waterskin, swiping my hand to freeze it into a dozen ice shards and sent them flying at one fury as I lunged for the other with my trident.

Grover ripped the whip from the one I threw ice shards at while the one I lunged for snapped her whip around my trident. I shoved it forward regardless, shoving the trident into her shoulder.

She shrieked falling back, then exploded into dust.

Grover tied the final furies legs up in its whip.

She snarled as she fell.

“Zeus will destroy you!” she promised. “Hades will have your soul!”

“ _Αφήστε τους να δοκιμάσουν_ _!_ ” I snapped back, which means ‘Let them try!’

Annabeth drove her knife through the fury’s neck.

Thunder shook the bus, electricity scorched my skin in a dangerously familiar way.

“Get out!” Annabeth yelled at us. “Now!”

Yeah, no kidding.

We rushed outside and found the other passengers wandering around in a daze. Quite a few were running around in circles yelling, “We’re gonna die!” I twisted the trident back into it’s charm just as a flash went off from a tourist’s camera.

“Our bags! Grover realized. “We left our—”

 _BOOOOOM_!

The windows of the bus exploded as the passengers ran for cover. Lightning shredded a huge crater in the roof.

“We need to get out of here!” Annabeth cried. “That definitely attracted attention. Let’s go!”

We plunged into the woods as the rain poured down, soothing my scorched skin.

**Triton POV**

We settled into the dinning area of Oceanus’s palace, it’s not often we go to his actual palace to meet him.

It’s not often we meet him at all.

He hasn’t shown up yet, nor has Tethys. So we were stuck sitting here, me and Father avoiding Mother’s eyes.

I have to say, mother lecturing _me_ over Percy was not expected. But apparently, I should’ve informed her so that she could figure out how to deal with the situation.

I huffed. I don’t know why she’s upset with me, _Father_ is the one the one that told no one about _his_ kid.

I just made sure Percy was safe and raised properly.

Mother is preparing to deal with the backlash, getting the different sea kingdoms to hear us out as to _why_ Father told no one.

Father is in trouble, I couldn’t help being smug about that, even if I’m upset that I’m in trouble too. It’s entirely unfair.

I jolted out of my thoughts when Oceanus swept in, Tethys with him. They settled comfortably in their spots at the ends of the table and the food appeared.

Oceanus watched us with an gleam in his eyes, before starting up conversation with Mother on the ever-present argument between Nammu, ruler of Arabian sea, and Nanmu, ruler of the earth and trees of the area around the Black Sea.

Apparently, Tefnut, ruler of the Red sea, sent them both letters, and mixed up their names. The two are pissed off again. They always get pissed off when people mix them up.

I shook my head, Tefnut definitely did that on purpose. She delights in causing trouble between them.

Looks like the next meeting with them will be interesting at least.

Dinner continued with Oceanus and Mother conversing, Father chiming in on occasion but tense, as he usually is in Oceanus’s territory.

Tethys started up a conversation with me about how the most recent pollution counter-policies were working, not well unfortunately, and what we could do to improve them.

Dinner went by fast.

When we finished, Oceanus lead us to one of the sitting rooms and we settled in.

“Now then, to the reason I asked to meet with you.”

Poseidon nodded, “Yes, what seems to be the issue?”

Oceanus smiled, “I would like to adopt your son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> To reiterate if you didn't read the note at the beginning, Percy is bi in this story and if you have a problem with it you can leave, I will delete homophobic comments, and Poseidon is not being bashed he's getting a character arc.
> 
> Don't forget to comment, they feed my soul.
> 
> What did you think of the start of their quest? Are you excited for the big change next chapter that I'm just now telling you about? What did you think of the gifts? Thoughts for how the quest will go from here on out?


	20. We Visit the Garden Gnome Emporium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medusa- that's all I need to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I considered delaying this chapter. The comments were majority positive, but I got my fair share that were not (though those were mostly on ff.net so kudos to ao3 readers who are far nicer). It was hard to deal with them all, very tiring. 
> 
> But I am thankful for my friends who supported me, and the many kind readers who gave me reviews (also, teacher reviewer, I love you, please tell me those theories you have). It's really for the nice ones that I'm posting the next chapter.
> 
> Anyways, just three things to cover here.  
> 1) The author's note was intended for the homophobic reviewers, if you're not homophobic and especially not reviewing such, it wasn't really for you. I was not trying to open up conversation or debate on whether he is or isn't bi. I stated in the authors note that people interpret it differently and that's fine. I did not enjoy the many comments trying to debate if he's bi or not (majority ff.net so once again kudos to ao3)
> 
> 2) I am not a Pernico shipper (I'm Percabeth), I have no issue with the ship, I've read some of the fics (aged up or Nico out of the Hotel sooner thus older). I am simply not comfortable with a 4 year age gap, not at 10 and 14, not at 12 and 16. This fic will not be Pernico. His crush will still remain, but they will not be together. 2 years is my max for an age gap until you're like, 18 and up. The ones that ship it are fine! I know other's have different opinions from me, I simply cannot do a ship with such a large age gap.
> 
> 3) I am still open to requests for rep of basically anything, gender identity, sexuality, nationality. I have some great friends helping me make sure it's accurate. There will be aroace rep in an upcoming chapter (the words won't be used for some time, but I will be trying to make the sexuality clear until then). Let me know if you want something else as well!
> 
> (also if you don't like the authors notes I know a lot of you skip them anyways, you're free to do it but you may miss information relevant to the story or answering common questions that people ask that you may have as well. It's why I do the longer authors notes, I'm mainly answering questions I've gotten multiple of so I don't have to repeat myself in the replies)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

It’s nice to know the gods out there. It gives you someone to blame for all the things that go wrong. A completely random example, totally random I promise, like, if you’re walking away from a bus that’s just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning, and it’s raining on top of everything else, most people might think that’s just really bad luck; but when you’re a Half-Blood and know the gods, you understand it’s really some divine force (cough Zeus and Hades cough) trying to mess up your day.

The three of us were walking along the shore of the New Jersey riverbank, I could hear some of the fish in the water (we were plenty close enough that I really wanted to just go through the river, but I doubt the other’s would be happy about that) as we went. The Hudson didn’t smell good though, it made me want to break open a sand dollar or something in it.

Grover was shivering and braying and just generally freaking out still. “Three Kindly Ones. All three at once.” He mumbled, eyes full of terror.

Annabeth was still tugging us along insisting that the farther away we get, the better.

“Do you guys have anything else on you?” I asked.

“What?”

“I still have my bag, and my own money, but the money camp gave us was in your bag, and most of our snacks were in Grover’s. Plus, both of you guys’ clothes.”

She huffed, “Well, maybe if you hadn’t decided to jump into the fight—”

“I was not going to leave,” I snapped. “Besides, it was your knife versus three furies wit-“

“Don’t say their names,” Grover moaned.

“-with whips.” I continued. “They have loads more experience than you, and I wasn’t about to let you guys get hurt, or killed.”

“You didn’t need to protect me, Percy. I would’ve been fine.”

“Sliced like sandwich bread,” Grover put in, “but fine.”

“Shut up, goat boy,” said Annabeth.

Grover brayed mournfully. “Tin cans… a perfectly good bag of tin cans.”

I sighed, feeling the final scorching remainder fade entirely thanks to the rain.

I raised my hand to arc the rain over us.

Annabeth blinked, “How are you doing that?”

“Rain is water,” I pointed out. “It’s not that hard.” Okay so it’s kinda hard and took me a lot of practicing on the fire escape of my building and I only really got it down discreetly at Yancy. But not the point.

She looked like she wanted to say something but faltered and bit her lip.

It took another few minutes before she spoke again.

“Look, I…” she faltered. “I appreciate your coming back for us, okay? That was really brave.”

I sighed, “We’re a team, right?”

She was silent again for a few steps. “it’s just that if you died… aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This might be my only chance to see the real world.”

“Yeah, it would kind of suck for me.”

Grover winced.

She sighed.

I glanced over at her as the storm let up. I could barely see her in the dark that covered the area, just a faint gleam of her hair.

“So, is this the first time you’ve left camp since you were seven?”

“No… only short field trips. My dad—”

“The history professor.”

“Yeah. It didn’t work out for me living at home. I mean, Camp Half-Blood _is_ my home.” She was rushing her words now, as if afraid someone would interrupt. “At camp you train and train and train. And that’s all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That’s where you learn whether you’re any good or not.”

I could almost here the doubt in her voice.

“You’re pretty good with your knife,” I said gently.

“You think so?”

I nodded, “You killed Ms. Dodds with it, and the other fury.” I added teasingly, “Now she’ll be trying to kill both of us.”

She snorted.

“You know,” she said, “maybe I should tell you… Something funny back on the bus…”

She was interrupted by a shrill _toot-toot-toot_ , the sound of Grover’s reedpipes when he just blows in them. Kinda sounds like an owl being tortured but I never had the heart to tell him that.

“Hey, my reed pipes still work!” Grover cried. “Now let me try the ‘find path’ song. We’ll get out of these woods really quick then!”

He played a quick tune I recognized from club, I felt a warm wind on my skin, weak but there. So, he is doing magic.

The path seemed more open, but I don’t think it did much else.

“I do have my veil with me, it’s easy to fold so it’s in my pocket. And obviously my knife…”

“I’ve got my reed pipes, and one tin can,” Grover added.

I nodded, “Well, it’s better than nothing.”

We continued on until I suddenly tasted Olive Oil faintly and… I rolled my shoulders, I suddenly felt a bit stiff. Strange.

Annabeth breathed in, turning to look at something.

I turned to see what she could, shaking my head at a faint buzz.

There’s a light up ahead: the colors of a neon sign.

She started heading that way and I followed, catching the faint scent of food as we grew closer. The closer we went the stronger the taste of Olive Oil became, and the stiffer my body felt. I could still move fine, but it felt odd.

Honestly the food smells good, but the buzzing is throwing me off. What spell is nearby? I think the buzzing is just the mist thing at this point so…

We ended up at a deserted two-lane road across the street from a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990’s movie, and one open business.

It wasn’t fast-food, it was a roadside curio shop, like the kind that sells lawn flamingos and wooden nick-knacks and the like. The main building is a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The neon sign is annoyingly in cursive, and I have no idea what it says.

“What the heck does that say?” I asked.

“I don’t know,” Annabeth responded.

Right, dyslexia is a _thing_ for all Half-Bloods.

Grover translated: “Aunty Em’s Garden Gnome Emporium.”

Cool.

And indeed, flanking the entrance are two cement garden gnomes. Little ugly bearded runts, smiling and waving as if they were about to get their picture taken.

I frowned, rolling my shoulders, this stiff feeling is really annoying.

“Well, we might as well get something to eat.” Annabeth said.

I frowned, but the food _does_ smell good. And I _am_ hungry. Besides, we have weapons if we need them.

We crossed the street.

“Hey…” Grover warned.

“The lights are on inside,” Annabeth said. “Maybe it’s open.”

I nodded, “We can get some food, and maybe use their phone. We can call camp maybe?”

“Food,” agreed Annabeth, strangely focused.

I shook my head as the buzzing grew stronger, the feeling of stiffness was growing worse.

Either something is coming towards us, or…

“Are you two crazy?” Grover said. “This place is weird.”

Annabeth ignored him, but I hesitated. The stiffness seemed to be coming from the statues. How strange.

We moved through the forest of statues at the front: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps.

I stared at it, feeling a faint warm breeze under the stiffness.

“ _Bla-ha-ha!_ ” Grover bleated. “Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!”

I suddenly had a bad feeling, but the buzzing is bugging me and even though I can move just fine it almost feels like my joints are locked.

I can’t wait for Tethys-ran to tell me how to make the feelings leave me alone, or at least lower them to manageable levels.

We stopped at the warehouse door, a sign for a corn festival on it (how odd).

“Don’t knock,” Grover pleaded. “I smell monsters.”

My stomach dropped. The furies had that feeling of burning, but otherwise not much. And it wasn’t super strong. If I’m feeling this stiff, assuming it’s caused by a monster, it would probably have to be a very dangerous monster.

“Your nose is clogged up from the Furies,” Annabeth told him. “All I smell is burgers. Aren’t you hungry?”

“Meat!” he said scornfully. “I’m a vegetarian.”

I shook my head again, “I’m not sure… maybe Grover is right?”

“We need food, you said it yourself Percy.”

I bit my lip, we do need food. And maybe a map. But this place is weird… I’m not sure but… I don’t think we’ll be able to get her away.

I fingered my trident charm.

“In and out,” I compromised. “We’ll get what we need and leave immediately.”

Annabeth nodded, “Yeah sure.”

The door creaked open and standing in front of us was a tall Middle Eastern woman—or at least I assume so based on her long black dress and veiled head, it seems different from the veils at camp, this one covers her face. Her dark brown hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant, so I imagined she was a grandmother who had once been a beautiful lady.

Most importantly, I felt a strong itch coming from her, along with the taste of Olive Oil becoming almost overwhelming. But there’s also something… like a soft hum, it doesn’t itch but it’s with the itch.

“Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?” Her voice had a faint accent, I think Arabic.

“They’re… um…” Annabeth started to say.

“We got in a wreck,” I interrupted quickly.

This lady has that itch, a curse? And it has the same taste as Annabeth’s invisibility hat.

“Oh dear,” The woman said. “Are you hurt?”

She leaned closer, seemingly checking us over.

“No, we’re okay. My mom hit her head though, and she’s hurt. Dad went the other way to look for help and sent us this way.”

“Ah, is there anything I can do to help? Perhaps let you stay here until your father returns? I’m afraid there’s nothing nearby that would get you help quickly.”

“Thank you for the offer, we were wondering if we could use your phone?”

“Oh of course dears. Come in, you poor children, I am Aunty Em.” She ushered us in. “Go straight through to the back of the warehouse. There’s a dinning area. You can use the phone after eating, you must be starving walking all the way here.”

We thanked her and went inside.

Annabeth murmured to me, “You actually had a good idea.”

I raised an eyebrow, “What, did you think my brain is full of kelp or something?”

The warehouse was filled with more statues—people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. You’d need a pretty big garden to have even one of those, because they’re all life-size.

I couldn’t help wondering if she had any small ones. This seems like the sort of place I’d check for a trinket to gift Triton or my mom, except everything is big. And the place makes me stumble around a bit. The stiffness is hard to move around in even if I’m not actually stiff.

I noticed Grover’s nervous whimpers. And a faint click behind us. The buzzing made it hard to think, it’s so strong here. That should’ve been the only warning I needed to leave.

“Hey,” He looked at me as I spoke. “It’ll be okay. Auntie Em seems nice. She’ll let us use her phone to call… uh… Uncle C about the crash.”

He nodded, looking at me nervously. “Right…”

At the back of the warehouse a dining area was set up. It had a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Basically, everything you could want fast-food wise. In front of it were a few steel picnic tables.

“Please, sit down.” Aunty Em said.

“Um,” Grover said reluctantly, “we don’t have any money, ma’am.”

“No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice kids.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Annabeth said.

I murmured a thank you of my own.

She nodded, though I couldn’t see her face to say her expression.

“Quite all right, Annabeth, Perseus.” She said. “You children have such lovely eyes.”

I stiffened as she turned away.

We hadn’t introduced ourselves.

I had a sudden horrifying surge of dread, she’s definitely a monster.

My gaze flicked around.

Statues.

Oh no.

I know this story, though there are two versions. But Poseidon either assaulted or just was with one of Athena’s temple maidens, who then was then either blessed or cursed to turn people to stone.

Everything is life sized, the area makes me feel stiff, the lady feels cursed but that hum… Aunty Em. Aunty M.

Medusa.

She had disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking, but Grover was looking at me worriedly.

I sat stiffly, shooting a look to Annabeth, but she’s caught in… something.

I furrowed my brow and tried to push at the buzzing around us all. Before I could do much more than muffle it a little (and Annabeth looked slightly more awake) Aunty Em (Medusa, it’s Medusa and we’re doomed) returned.

I swallowed back my panic and pulled my best princely smile up.

“Thank you.” I said politely.

She placed trays with a double cheeseburger, vanilla shake, and a large serving of fries in front of each of us.

Grover poked at the fries.

Don’t make her suspicious, we might be able to get out of this.

She settled in front of us, lacing her fingers together as she watched us.

I took a bite and reached for my shake, faltering at the sudden gentle water that seemed to flow over my skin.

It was faint, barely there, but I could still feel it.

“Is it to your liking?”

I jolted out of my thoughts at her question.

“Oh, yes. Thank you. It’s very good.”

I took another bite, hiding my reaction to the feeling of water growing stronger. It seems to be coming… from my head? Oh, my hair pin, Silena had put it in when she tied my hair up.

I didn’t know it had magic, I’ll have to ask Triton about it later. I’m not sure what it’s doing right now.

“What’s that hissing noise?” Grover asked.

“Hissing?” Aunty Em asked. “Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover.”

“I take vitamins. For my ears.”

“That’s admirable,” she said. “But please, relax.”

I kept eating slowly, my gaze sliding to Annabeth, and I frowned. She’s looking sleepier than before.

Strange.

Aunty Em ate nothing, simply sitting there and watching us. It’s disconcerting, especially knowing that she’s Medusa.

Wait, are her sister’s here too?

“So,” I started, smile back in place as I feigned interest, “Do you make all these statues yourself?” Are we going to face all three gorgons? Or just one?

“Oh, yes.” She said. “I’ve been making them for a long time. I make most anything really, people, animals, gnomes. Custom orders as well.”

“Wow, you must be very good. You make so many, and so detailed.”

“I used to have two sisters, they helped me with my business. But they have since passed, and Aunty Em is all alone. I only have my statues, it’s why I make them, you see. They are my company.”

I couldn’t help but sympathize with her, she sounds so alone. But at least she is alone, if her sister’s were here this would be a whole lot worse.

Annabeth stopped eating. She sat forward and said, “Two sisters?”

“A terrible story, children,” Aunty Em (Medusa) said. “I shouldn’t tell it to children, really. But you see, a terrible man once attacked me in the home of a… friend. The friend arrived too late to stop the cruel man, but she did set me up with this statue business to give me an escape. And I met my love here even, my dear Lara. I was happy, until that… friend… she sent someone to attack me, aiding them in finding me. He was the reason my sisters passed on you see, and my Lara, sweet, sweet Lara. The attacker came when I was sleeping, and Lara tried to protect me. He was not merciful.”

Annabeth was stiff, face pale.

I haven’t heard the story with this Lara in it.

“Percy,” Annabeth hissed. “Maybe we should go. I mean, your dad will be worried.”

I nodded, grabbing our escape. I sympathize with Medusa, but we need to leave.

“Such lovely eyes you children have.” She leaned forward, reaching out to Annabeth. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen grey eyes like those.”

Annabeth stood suddenly, drawing her knife.

Uh oh.

Medusa stopped.

“Oh? You would turn to violence so quickly?”

“We’re leaving,” she snapped, shaking slightly. “Come on Percy.”

I stood, ready to leave with her, though I couldn’t help the regret. Medusa is all alone, I wish she didn’t have to be.

“I had thought you better than your parent, Annabeth.”

And saw her reaching up and my eyes widened.

“Wha-“ Annabeth started indignantly, but I yanked her away, ducking into the statues.

Hissing filled the air.

“Come now children, there’s no need to hide. Being turned to a statue is merciful compared to what the gods would have you do.”

“No thanks,” I called. “But thanks for the offer!”

Annabeth put on her hat, disappearing.

“That’s Medusa, Percy,” she hissed.

“I know,” I whispered back.

“You think that the gods will be kind? Look at what was done to me. Attacked in my goddess’s temple, turned to this to protect me, but then betrayed by my own goddess. She sent a hero to kill me you know, told him how and supplied him.”

“I’m sorry,” I said as I slipped around where I tasted the olive oil. “That’s horrible.”

“It is, child, it is.” She was moving closer, I slipped past more statues.

“Did you know my Lara was a child of Poseidon? Her own father left her to die because she was blind.”

I faltered in surprise. I did not know that.

Medusa snarled as Grover yelled, I risked a peak to see him hitting her with parts of statues, his eyes squeezed shut.

Being indoors is limiting us.

“Your father doesn’t care for you. And Athena would betray anyone in a second if it benefitted her. The gods are cruel children.” She snapped, lashing out. Grover squeaked and ducked behind some more statues.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Annabeth snapped. “The gods are good, they help people!”

“You’ve been tricked,” Medusa called, a sudden cry and a crash made me turn, keeping my gaze low, just in case.

Annabeth was visible, her hat on the ground. She was clutching her arm as she stumbled back, her eyes squeezed shut.

Medusa’s hand rose, claws gleaming.

No.

Something filled me as my panic surged.

“Stop!”

Medusa froze, Annabeth as well.

The air seemed to sing to me.

“Maybe the gods are cruel,” I said, stepping forward slowly, my gaze low. “But their cruelty doesn’t give you an excuse. You’re the one attacking innocent people, why?”

Neither moved.

I stumbled, exhaustion falling over me suddenly, I pushed on.

“You were used to symbolize women’s shelters before, you were a symbol of protection for women. Why would you attack people now? Why wouldn’t you use your power to help them?”

I was breathing hard, I’m not sure what’s going on, what I’m doing, but it’s exhausting. I’ve barely done anything, and I can’t breathe.

“Attacking us just supports the people that call you a monster, when really you’re a victim. You didn’t- you didn’t deserve what happened… what happened to you.”

I leaned against a statue, not able to get enough air.

“But we- we don’t de- deserve to be killed… just for who- who our parents are.”

I was gasping, what’s going on?

The air fell silent.

…

…

…

“You have a way with words, Perseus Jackson.”

I blinked, swaying slightly, what?

My head feels fuzzy now.

“Helping people with my power… you would suggest I attack people?” She was moving towards me.

I swallowed, trying to catch my breath.

“I… I’m saying you could rescue people who are hurt… you could stop people… men and women, from hurting their spouses, their children… You could help- help a lot of people, there would be no evidence… of what happened to their abuser.”

Annabeth stayed quiet, so did Grover.

“An interesting idea.” She stopped right in front of me. “You almost seem to speak from experience.”

“No idea what you mean.” I mumbled.

She hummed. “You have protections, someone wishes you safe quite dearly…” she added under her breath, “I won’t risk the backlash.”

I stayed still.

“I will let you children go.”

“What?” blurted Annabeth.

“I don’t like harming children. And Perseus… you remind me of my Lara. Killing you would be a disservice to her memory. You spoke well and have given me a lot to consider.”

I licked my lips, “Uh, thank you… um… for your mercy…”

She moved away, “I will let you go. Leave now, before I change my mind.”

We scrambled away, Annabeth still clutching her bleeding arm as she snagged her cap, Grover hurrying to move with us to the door.

“And children—" we paused “—you’d do well to remember the gods are not kind, they will never care for you as their children.”

We left the building behind, moving back to the woods.

Oh Pontus, I can barely breathe. It’s like something is constricting my chest, every breath not enough.

“What was that Percy!?” Grover cried.

“I, I don’t-“ I stopped to lean against a tree, trying to breathe.

Annabeth winced, clutching her arm. “What’s the matter?” She asked.

“I- I can’t breathe-“

Grover blanched, “Wait, sit down. Take deep even breaths, breathe in for four seconds, hold it seven, out eight. Come on, I’ll count, in, one, two, three, four-“

I tried to follow his instructions, but it’s too hard, I can’t get enough air.

We sat there for a while, just struggling to help me breathe again.

I slowly started to catch my breath, but it’s a struggle.

“Do you know what that was?” Annabeth asked. “You just… said stop and suddenly… I couldn’t do anything but listen.”

I thought of the music, the strange energy and how drained I feel now.

Oh.

Did I… Did I manage to do… but I’m still on the ocarina, the song itself… using your voice is hard and dangerous for beginners of the Siren’s Song. Triton told me, Fetu told me.

I didn’t realize… was that the song? Did I manage it?

…

Well… It’s definitely exhausting.

I guess… I guess I need to be more careful.

My head is still spinning, and everything feels weak.

“Percy?”

I blinked, seeing them both looking at me worriedly.

“Ah… I think,” I paused for breath, “I think I did the Siren’s Song.”

**Oceanus POV**

Poseidon scowled at me, “How many times do we have to tell you, you can’t have Triton.”

Triton just shook his head with a sigh.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

“No, no, you can keep your heir. I mean the little Half-Blood, Percy Jackson. I’m going to adopt him. I thought I would do you the courtesy of informing you.”

Tethys shot me a look.

“I’ll give you a sea serpent for him,” I added.

Poseidon’s eye twitched, but Triton clearly was biting back a laugh. Amphitrite, my dear daughter, gaped at me.

“No! That’s my son. You can’t take him!?”

I waved my hand dismissively, “It’s not like you’ve kept an eye on him. He didn’t even know his parentage until this last week.”

Triton dipped his head, his lips twisted, before his brow furrowed in something like confusion as he stared at me.

Poseidon spluttered, “That’s not—it was for his safety!”

I raised an eyebrow, “You kept a prince of the sea ignorant, and kept the rest of the sea ignorant, for his safety?”

Amphitrite bit her lip, clearly having the same opinion that I do. Neither her nor Triton dared to interrupt.

“Zeus would’ve struck him down in a heartbeat had he known of him, and I saw what Hades did to Zeus’s kid, I wasn’t putting him at risk like that.”

I hummed, a better reason than I was expecting but, “You think the sea would betray your child? That any being of the sea would hand off a child of the sea to the sky lord?”

Poseidon scowled, “Ryujin, Sedna, Pariacaca, they would do it happily.”

Oceanus rolled his eyes, “They may dislike you, but they wouldn’t endanger a child like that, and they certainly wouldn’t risk war with you. You’ve always been rather fierce in getting revenge for perceived slights against your children. Not telling the rulers of the sea, at the very least, was foolish. And simply tells me that you didn’t see him as a prince. So, he’s free game.”

“I just explained to you why I didn’t say anything,” He snarled. “You cannot have my son. I will not allow it.”

Oh, then he wants to do this the fun way? Alright.

Tethys shot me a look suddenly, ugh, she wants me to allow this. I did agree I suppose, but on the other hand… If he fails as a parent I feel Percy is free game to get adopted.

She leveled a stern glare.

Oh fine, I’ll give him one chance to fix his mistake.

I flashed a sharp smile, “You want to keep your child?”

“I am keeping my child, that’s not up for debate _Oceanus_.” He was gripping his trident, which was glowing, how quaint.

“Then prove to us that he is your prince, show the sea that you acknowledge him. Make it abundantly clear to all of us that he is _your_ son, the kingdoms as a whole must acknowledge it. You’ve made it apparent that you care not for him, he hasn’t been introduced, you made no announcement, you didn’t even inform the rulers of the sea kingdoms.”

He glowered.

I smirked, “Prove he’s your child, or I’ll take him as my own.”

Triton was looking between us like it’s a puffer fin match.

Poseidon glared at me, “He is my son. I have no problem making that known.”

I stared him down, “Then do so.”

“By the winter solstice,” Tethys said helpfully. “If it is known through all the kingdoms, the same way your previous children have been known, then we will consider him yours and cease trying to take him as ours.”

“As our child at least,” I muttered. I’m keeping the Half-Blood regardless. He’s shown a fascinating amount of potential, not to mention how much Tethys clearly likes him. If he can’t be our child, we’ll simply take him as our grandchildren, Amphitrite is his step-mother after all, that’s close enough.

“Fine,” he bit out. “It will be known. The sea will know that Perseus Jackson, is one of Atlantis’s princes, and one of my treasured sons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, they feed my soul.
> 
> What did you think of the fight? His new show of power? What do you think will happen next? Theories for my plans for Medusa?
> 
> TDLR for author's note at top: No need to debate what's in my authors note unless it's racist/sexist/homophobic or something of similar nature, there will not be Pernico as I don't feel comfortable with the age gap, ace rep is coming soon, I'm still open to people requesting more rep of any nature and will do my absolute best to represent it accurately.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	21. We Get Advice from a Poodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking chapter, and Triton POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, sorry for the slight delay in posting today, I was up at my normal time to post it (which is like 1/2 am for me) but I'm dealing with stuff. My Uncle passed away yesterday (8/2). So, I'm taking a short break from writing, but not to worry, I've written ahead so chapters will still be updated on time.
> 
> Second, Guest BeaFox, please reference Ch. 12 and Ch. 13 and Ch. 15 authors notes. Your Constructive criticism has been covered in those. I won't be replying to it again as I'm sure my readers are sick of the repetitiveness of those authors notes, just as I'm sick of the repetitiveness of those comments. (also I love you all, I only got four negative comments total on the last chapter and the rest were very kind. I'm very touched, thank you all!)
> 
> Third, requests have been closed,  
> Sexuality/gender-identity: aroace, grey-aro, ace, demi-sexual, pan, omni, and non-binary (there are non-binary merfolk as well already (Masina and another this chapter) but there will be more characters). All of these are planned to slip in naturally, I'm not making any of it the focus of the story, that's the plot, but you will get characters with these identities :)  
> Race: Black (don't worry, I'll have many black characters, just let me return to interactions with camp once more, I should've made race more clear in earlier chapters (I simply didn't touch on it) but I'll make it more evident when he returns).
> 
> Requests have been closed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

Honestly the night was pretty miserable, I helped bandage up Annabeth. I used the tools from my med-kit, using the purification stone to cleanse the cut of any germs, then rubbed the anti-bacterial paste on it. I cut a neat strip of the treated seaweed to wrap the injury. I’d have to see if I could study how healing works more. I don’t want to risk trying to use water to heal her without any training.

We moved farther into the woods once Annabeth was fixed up. I’m still having trouble breathing, but at least I’m no longer gasping for breath the whole time, just breathing a bit hard (though my chest still feels pretty tight).

We found a good clearing, though littered with flattened soda cans and fast-food wrappers. I glared at it all, disrespecting nature so much. Why do people do this?

We decided to sleep in shifts, both because Medusa is nearby and because other monsters might come after us.

Grover took first shift, and Annabeth was asleep almost the moment she hit the blanket (the one from my med kit) but I laid awake for some time. Not being able to breath right makes it difficult to sleep apparently, I went back to counting my breaths and pulled out one of my camp shirts to ball up as a pillow. I would deal with the ground for the night.

Grover fluttered up with his flying shoes, settling on a branch in a tree at the edge of the clearing.

I sighed, rolling over.

“It makes me sad, Percy.”

I blinked, turning to look at him, “What does?”

“This…” he motioned to the clearing. “All the pollution, even the sky. You can’t even see the stars. It’s a terrible time to be a satyr.”

I nodded in understanding, “Yeah… it sucks all around. The amount of pollution in the ocean is really bad. And the rivers aren’t doing much better.”

He sighed, “Yeah, you know a lot about that. I suppose because your dad is Poseidon.”

He looked at me, “Did you know all along? Who your dad was?”

I pursed my lips. “No. But I did know… I did know that my dad was a sea deity… just not which one.” You know, besides my guess… I cleared my throat, breathing carefully, it’s still hard to talk a bunch.

He blinked. “Oh… How did you meet Triton? You said you knew him?”

“Well, I was practicing in the river, when I was… eight?” I managed a half shrug laying down. “He ended up teaching me… a bunch, he made sure I knew… how to use my power and that I knew how to act… I’m from the sea as much as I’m from land- after all, I need to… to make sure to know my heritage.”

Grover nodded slowly, “So you knew… Ms. Dodds.”

I nodded, “Yeah, and I knew you weren’t human… and that Chiron was super suspicious. I honestly thought… thought that you guys were trying to kill me.”

His eyes widened, “What!?”

“You weren’t human, you were- were super suspicious, and you were talking about… me behind my back… It’s not like… It’s not like you told me anything either. I just had to guess… what you were doing and went with the worst possible outcome. Hope for the best… prepare for the worst.”

He winced, “Yeah… I guess I wasn’t the best at keeping you safe.”

I stared at the tree branches above me. “You tried.”

He sighed looking back out, “You know, it really sucks… I can’t protect you, I can’t protect nature.

I shrugged, “You did your best… and protecting nature isn’t a one-man- er, satyr, job… It’s going to take a lot of people working together.”

He peered at me mournfully, “Not enough people seem to care, at this rate… At this rate I’ll never find Pan.”

I frowned, Pan, the way he said it was with a lot of respect. I think I recognize it but from where?

“Who’s Pan?”

“The great god Pan! The Lord of the Wild! The reason I want my searcher’s license. To find him.”

A strange breeze rustled through the clearing, temporarily overpowering the stink of trash and muck. It brought the smell of berries and wildflowers and clean rainwater. My skin felt like clean mint was rubbed on it, warmth filling me as my breathing steadied fully for the first time since I had used the Siren’s Song. I took a moment to just breathe.

The power in that… Is this god Pan paying attention?

“Tell me about it, the search.”

He looked at me curiously, as if afraid I was making fun of him.

I noticed, perhaps for the first time, that he had a sensation as well, but I must’ve just gotten used to it at school.

The faint taste of berries, the smell of freshly cut grass.

Is it because he’s a satyr?

Grover spoke regardless. Telling me of Pan and how he vanished, presumed dead, and the humans believed his passing.

I winced, Triton told me about Gods "fading". He only mentioned it briefly but with so many sea deities, sometimes they... slipped away. They wouldn't die, Gods can't die, but... he slipped away, fell asleep. Perhaps they'd wake one day, but not for a long time.

The world’s wild places have faded since then, humans pillaging them and ruining them. The satyrs have never given up hope though.

If Pan is alive, I’ll bet it’s because of them. They have such faith in him, such belief…

“You want to be a searcher then?”

“It’s my life’s dream,” he said. “My father was a searcher. And well… I think my Uncle Ferdinand was back there, that statue…”

I nodded, “I’m sorry.”

Grover shook his head. “Uncle Ferdinand knew the risks. So did my dad. But I’ll succeed. I’ll be the first one to return alive.”

I froze, the first? Alive?

“Pardon?”

He took out his reed pipes and spoke once more.

No searcher has returned, not in two thousand years. Not a single one. And yet…

I thought of the breeze that came through, soothing me, bringing fresh air. I feel that Grover will return, that he will succeed.

I made sure to tell him.

“Thanks, Percy.”

We sat quietly for a bit, I thought of what we’d do next.

I still have enough money to get us a train ride probably, but I’d rather save the money. If we can find an alternative route to getting to LA that would be better.

“You should get some sleep Percy.”

I frowned and was going to object, but he started to play Mozart, soft and sweet. I was asleep a few bars later.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I was standing in a village, a young girl cowering before some men.

“ _How dare you, you ungrateful brat! Do you not understand all that we’ve done for you?”_

 _“I’m sorry!”_ She cried, shielding her face. _“I didn’t mean to.”_

_“Didn’t mean to!? You destroyed the well, you blind brat.”_

_“I’m sorry,”_ she flinched back when one of the men stepped forward. _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”_

_“Your father might be some great god, but he obviously doesn’t care enough for you to give you an ounce of common sense.”_

_“As if her dad is a god, that wicked mother of her’s made it up. No god would have a blind child.”_

_“Of course not. Or if they did, they would want us to dispose of such a stain on their line.”_

_“We’d be doing her supposed godly parent a favor, getting rid of this insult to their power.”_

The men laughed. Cruel eyes staring down at her.

She flinched again, dodging a strike, clutching at a shell necklace.

I tried to move forward, I tried to help, but I couldn’t do anything but watch.

“ _Toss her to the sea. If she wants to play with water so much, then let her die in it.”_

The men moved, grabbing her even as she tried to get away and dragging her with them, ignoring her vicious struggles.

She fought, she bit, she kicked, the ground rumbled faintly, but the men dragged her through it all

I was forced to watch as they threw her from the cliff, her desperate cries echoing as she fell.

_“Good bye Lara.”_

I was dragged down with her, the men’s cruel laughter in my ears, tumbling down hitting the water with a _whoosh_ , my vision going black.

…

I was standing at the pit. Coiling sand brushing gently over me.

 _“Little Percy, so small, so young.”_ The familiar voice of the unknown immortal whispered. _“Let me help you. The gods are cruel, they will show you no mercy. Come to me, I will give you what you seek.”_

A shimmering image hovered over the void: my mother, frozen in the moment she’d dissolved in a shower of gold.

“Mom,” I whispered.

_“Help me rise Little Percy, strike a blow against the treacherous gods. What have they done for you to deserve your loyalty? Bring me the bolt and help me rise once more.”_

“Who are you! You’re a Titan, aren’t you?”

The voice paused, _“I am. You need not worry though, simply bring me the bolt. You will be safe, and you will have your mother once more.”_

“Wha-“

Someone was shaking me.

No! I need to talk to him!

I woke.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

“Well,” Annabeth said, “the zombie lives.”

I took a careful breath, I’m not at the pit. Not where the sandy deity with gold eyes is pleading for aid.

I don’t know what to do about that. I don’t have the bolt, and if I did I would need to return it to Zeus. I can’t let a war happen.

I shook my head, “How long was I asleep?”

“Long enough for me to cook breakfast.” Annabeth tossed me one of the few energy bars from my bag. “And Grover went exploring. Look, he brought a friend.

I blinked at what was sitting on Grover’s lap. A dirty, unnaturally pink stuffed dog.

Wait.

I blinked when it moved.

Oh dear.

That’s a real dog.

The poor thing.

The poodle yapped at me suspiciously.

“No, he’s not,” Grover said.

I blinked, “So uh… what’s with the pink poodle? That is in desperate need of a bath, do you want me to give it a bath?”

Grover shook his head, “This is Gladiola, and our ticket west. Percy, Gladiola, Gladiola, Percy.”

“Nice to meet you.” I offered.

The poodle preened.

Grover explained how he’d come across Gladiola in the woods and after a conversation learned about the reward for Gladiola’s safe return, a $600 reward.

Who wants their dog back that badly? Is Gladiola like a show dog or something? That’s a lot of money, though probably just enough for some decent tickets.

“We’ll turn in Gladiola,” Annabeth explained in her best strategy voice. “we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple.”

I considered that, it could work.

I thought of my dreams, Lara being thrown off the cliff (Lara, the same name Medusa mentioned as her love. Are they the same?), the voice in the pit asking, pleading, requesting? Help.

It might work, assuming no one else messes with the quest.

Also, “Not another bus.” I said firmly.

“No,” Annabeth agreed.

She pointed downhill, toward train tracks I wasn’t able to see last night in the pitch-black night.

“There’s an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the west-bound train leaves at noon.”

**Triton POV**

Sending out messages to all the sea kingdoms is always a mess. This is why I hate doing it all at once.

Oceanus said all the kingdoms must acknowledge Percy is Father’s son. That means we can’t just let them know, they have to accept it.

It’s not good for us, a few of Father’s enemies are allies with Oceanus, it’s going to be hard to get them to recognize Percy as Father’s child, especially if Oceanus asks them not to.

Honestly, I’m not sure what to think about Oceanus trying to adopt Percy. I mean, I basically raised him… but Oceanus is a good parent to his children.

I shook my head, I don’t think I really want Oceanus to adopt Percy.

For one, the political ramifications, and for two… Percy is my brother, I don’t want to give him up to anyone, I’m barely willing to let Poseidon have him as his kid. I’m the one that raised him, I’m the one that comforted him, I’m the one he turns to when in need.

Not Poseidon, not Oceanus, not anyone else, me.

Though how Oceanus knows of Percy and knows him well enough to know when he got claimed, is worrisome. I never introduced them, and Percy hasn’t mentioned meeting Oceanus.

Perhaps I should’ve done proper introductions.

I’m beginning to think both of us screwed up there at least.

I mean, obviously Father screwed up more, but… it might’ve helped if I’d spread the word myself, instead of keeping quiet.

No point in worrying over what can’t be fixed, I focused back on the letters.

Our biggest advantage in this is actually the Faumuina twins, their mom is from Ryujin’s kingdom, and was high ranked. Ryujin does not like Father, or me for that matter.

But they do like Percy. That means we might be able to influence Ryujin through their family.

If Ryujin sides with us, Sedna may as well. And those two have a lot of power and influence, they might lean other’s that would side against us to our side as well.

I chewed my lip as I studied the draft Father wrote up. This has to be phrased perfectly. The slightest mistake could ruin our plans.

I crossed out one of his subtle insults, now is not the time Father. Though that is funny.

Mother swept into the room, her silvery tails catching the light, she settled beside me, her flowing blue fins drifting.

“I need to know when your father’s latest Half-Blood will be returning.”

I shrugged, “Father said not to contact him until the solstice passes, in case we are able to avoid war. If we contact him before then war may start immediately.”

I don’t like it, but I can’t risk it either, the kingdom comes first, and this helps keep Percy safe, if Zeus thinks Percy is conspiring against him… he might send something to kill Percy, damn the backlash he would face.

She pursed her lips but nodded, “Well, as soon as the solstice passes, make sure to bring him. With or without war.”

I shook my head, “He’s at the camp now. I probably can’t just take him away. It’ll be hard enough getting in contact with him. Once he leaves the camp I’ll have more opportunity, and that will give us more time to plan.”

She seemed to consider it, “Very well, once he leaves the camp. When does the camp end?”

“I’m not sure, I’ve never had a Half-Blood child, so never needed to know about the camp.”

I should look into it, Percy is there now, and I need to know if it’s safe for him.

“Ask Father.”

She sighed, “Very well. I’ll return, you can tell me about the most recent bastard of my faithless husband then.” She swished out.

I winced, mother is more displeased than she’s been letting on.

I’m not that surprised, she’d been very happy when he’d sworn to not have any more Half-Blood children. It didn’t stop father from getting with Nymphs and Minor gods and goddesses, but it was at least better than nothing. She’d had hope that he might stay faithful, not cheat, that this might lead to more. But of course, Father can’t do that.

I scowled, none of them seem able to, Zeus cheats even more than Father. Why is it so hard for them to be loyal? I don’t get this strange need for sex that all those gods have.

It’s not necessary and they insist its pleasurable even though I don’t see the appeal. It’s not like you need it to make children, at least not for gods. And I honestly don’t get why they want romantic relationships in general, I mean they get that with their spouses already anyways right? I don’t understand, I’ll stick with my friends and little brother.

A throat cleared, I turned to look at one of my messengers, a mernix named Moraine, their dark blue, very sleek, tail flicked nervously.

I had sent them to retrieve the messages my seagulls and pelicans were carrying.

“Yes?”

“Ah… It appears that, the prince? Um, Percy Jackson?”

I straightened, they had info on Percy?

“He is… on a quest.”

I froze.

What.

“Pardon?”

They cleared their throat again, “Well, he is on a quest, to ah, to retrieve Zeus’s Master Bolt…”

My eye twitched.

Moraine swam back.

I took a deep breath.

“I’m going to fucking kill Zeus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Triton is AroAce! (It will be stated explicitly in the story at some point, I simply don't have an opportunity at the moment) ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to review! They feed my soul.
> 
> What do you think of his dream? What do you think will happen next? Do you also think it was dumb that they were only given $100?


	22. I Plunge to my Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter, we reach the arch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a chapter early because I got a 100 on my end of the year project for a class! (When I do good you guys get extra chapters :))
> 
> You guys will never appreciate the amount of research I did for this chapter. I can tell you way too many facts about the arch and the Chimera (I researched snakes forever to figure out what kind of snake the snake on the Chimera is, it was a pain, then I trashed half the research so like, I suffered). Also! Fun fact, Rick Riordan did NOT look at a picture of the Arch when he wrote this chapter. I can tell you cause I did and it's a big problem! The river is NOT under the Arch. it's over 400 ft. behind the Arch. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for the well wishes, I really appreciate them. My mom will be going up for my Uncle's funeral, she's his listed person for those things (executor of the will, medical representative, that sort of thing) but I can't go due to a compromised immune system so...
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

We spent two days on the Amtrak train, heading west through hills, over rivers, past amber waves of grain.

Grover was having trouble hiding his way of walking without his crutches, we hadn’t realized before, but they were left on the bus too.

I kept my head down, my name and picture is pasted all over the front pages of several East Coast newspapers. Unfortunately, my hair is pretty distinct, it being blue and all, so I had to borrow Grover’s Rasta cap to hide it.

It’s not my style at all.

The newspapers weren’t showing us in a good light, though mainly me.

I’m wanted for questioning and that picture of me with my trident (which looks like a blurry staff in the picture that was taken) is making rounds. Doesn’t help that the bus blew up right after.

I wonder if there’s a way to manipulate this mist thing?

Annabeth reassured me that mortal police wouldn’t be able to find us but even she didn’t sound confident about it.

I ended up sleeping for a lot of the ride.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I was in the water, next to a girl.

Lara.

She was unconscious, drifting in the water, two dolphins guiding her body to an island nearby.

The dolphins chattered softly, chiding each other for being too rough.

“ _Lord Poseidon said to be sure that she reaches land safely! Be gentler asshole.”_

_“Me be gentler? You’re the one that nearly hit her on a damned rock!”_

_“I did not you motherfu-“_

They kept bickering over who’s fault various mishaps were as they reached the island, pulling away as she washed up on land.

They left, and I was alone with the unconscious Lara.

“And who is this,” murmured a voice as my body seemed to stiffen.

I looked up and blanched, a figure with dark skin, twisting green and black snakes for hair, the eyes were the scariest, a spiraling grey brown that made me feel frozen, until her gaze moved down to Lara.

Medusa.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I was back at the pit, the unknown Titan that feels like shifting sands there once more.

“Who are you?” I asked again.

The voice chuckled, _“You will know in time, Little Percy. Have patience.”_

I scowled, I want to know who he is!

 _“Bring me the bolt,”_ He crooned. _“Help me rise.”_

“I won’t help you rise if you don’t tell me who you are!”

The voice murmured, other presences there as well, pinpricks of warmth, a heat from my bones, _“In time little hero, aid me and you will have all the answers you could ever wish for.”_

I glared at the pit, that’s not nice! He wants me to help without knowing who he is!?

“You’re either Kronos, Koios, or Iapetus,” I said stubbornly. “So which one!?”

The voice hummed, and I heard an outright laugh from another, my fingers prickled like needles were poking them.

_“You shall simply have to guess little hero.”_

I huffed, ignoring the snickers from the prickling needles. That’s not fair! All I have to go on is gold eyes and shifting sands. And that he agreed to kill Uranus, but like… five Titans did that.

“You’ll just say no, no matter who I say!”

 _“He’s got you there,”_ snickered prickling needles.

_“Shut up. You need not know who I am right now, little hero, sim-“_

“But that’s not fair! If you’re asking for my help, then I should know who I’m helping shouldn’t I?”

_“Life isn’t fair.”_

“That’s not how this works!”

_“Yeah that’s cold K-“_

_“Shush.”_

Ha! It starts with a K! That means Koios or Kronos. Ugh, Koios is intelligence and the heavenly axis (not sure what that is but…) and Kronos is time and agriculture.

“So you’re Kronos or Koios!”

_“Ha- OW!”_

_“Moving on,”_ Shifting sands said smoothly. _“You simply need to bring me the bolt. If you still hold questions then, I will answer them.”_

“And return my mom?” I asked suspiciously, “Because I’m pretty sure Hades took her. And I dunno how you’d get her then. And wasn’t something of Hades taken?”

There was a beat of silence.

_“Your mother will be returned to you. All I need is the bolt.”_

Sounds suspicious, the voice _is_ nice… but still…

“Well, I don’t have the bolt. Sorry.”

 _“You need not worry, you will have it in time.”_ The voice almost sounded amused.

I frowned, but the prophecy said that I would ‘find what was stolen and see it safely returned’. Which means that I won’t be giving it to the still unknown Titan. Besides, I can’t risk there being a war.

“I don’t think that’s gonna work out.”

I woke.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The money was only enough to get us as far as Denver, and after some debate we decided to save my extra stash, to be sure that we have backup. Just in case.

Plus, none of us are comfortable being in one place for longer than necessary. Even if that place is a moving place like the train.

I looked out the window, noticing a family of centaurs galloping across a wheat field, a young boy centaur caught my eye and waved.

I waved back.

None of the mortals seemed to notice, and the buzzing was hovering lightly around them all.

I thought of the dreams, the dolphins carrying the girl, Lara (the same Lara that Medusa mentioned), Medusa herself. Why am I having these dreams? I’m used to the pit ones, I’ve had those all year, but these are new.

They’re showing me the past… Didn’t Tethys mention it? She explained the different kinds of prophetic abilities, I know the book on sea magics mentioned dreams were the easiest for that kind of power.

Dreaming of the past was called… Amuritereira… I think… I’ll need to read more on it, figure out why I’m having these dreams.

Grover suddenly kicked off his fake foot in his sleep and Annabeth and I had to scramble to stick it back on before anyone could notice. I’m not sure what the buzzing mist would show them.

“So,” Annabeth asked me, once we’d gotten Grover’s sneaker readjusted. “Who wants your help?”

I blinked, “What?”

“When you were asleep just now, you mumbled, ‘I won’t help you.’ Who were you dreaming about?”

I didn’t particularly want to share my dreams, about the pit and the Titan(s?) in it, and definitely not the one’s about Lara, but the pit dreams seem to be related to the quest… it’s not right to keep those details from a quest member.

I sighed, and told her of the pit, and the voice that was requesting the bolt to rise in exchange for my mother.

Annabeth was quiet for a minute, “That doesn’t sound like Hades. He always appears on a black throne, and he never laughs.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure it’s a Titan, either Kronos or Koios based on the conversation… wait have you had dreams of Hades before to know that?”

She flushed, “No I haven’t dreamed it but… someone else did. Anyways, why would the Titan’s want the bolt? They haven’t been active in… forever.”

I shrugged, “The voice said to help him rise, so maybe they want to escape the pit, it’s Tartarus, right?”

She pursed her lips, “Probably. Whoever it is, you have to be careful not to make a deal either way. The Titan’s are evil, cruel and vicious and merciless. And Hades isn’t much better either, on the off chance this is Hades we’re talking about.”

“So, does that mean that Hades does have the bolt? Or that he doesn’t? Cause I still think something of his was taken.” She’s pretty mean to them, both Hades and the Titans. They haven’t been cruel, to me at all though. But she seems to have interacted with Hades’s forces before…

She shook her head, “I’m not sure… The Kindly Ones were less aggressive this time, and that might be because they wanted the bolt, or something of his was taken and they were looking for it… I just don’t have all the facts.”

I raised an eyebrow, “This time? You’ve met them before?”

Her hand crept up to her necklace. She fingered a glazed white bead painted with the image of a pine tree, one of her end-of-summer tokens. “Let’s just say I’ve got no love for the Lord of the Dead. You can’t be tempted to make a deal for your mom.”

I frowned. Regardless of who it is, I’m absolutely planning to try and make a deal for my mom. Or at least plead for him to hear me out. Besides, that’s… so cold to say.

But then… if she was on the run so young… that must mean that her family didn’t see her as a child and protect her…

“What about your dad? What would you do if it were him in front of you?”

She raised her chin, her grey eyes hard. “That’s easy. I’d leave him to rot.”

I stared at her, taking in her expression. She really does hate her dad. What did he do? But if he’s anything like Gabe… Yeah, I’d leave him to rot too.

I nodded, “Okay, I’m sorry your dad hurt you. But my mom isn’t like that. She risked everything to keep me safe, I won’t leave her behind. She matters more than anything else to me.”

She shook her head, “My dad didn’t want me, maybe your mom wanted you but…” she took a deep breath. “My dad got his ‘regular’ mortal wife, and had two ‘regular mortal kids, and he decided that it was best if I didn’t exist anymore. I was there, but they never cared.”

She looked at me, and seemed so vulnerable suddenly, “I’m sorry about your mom, but this is bigger than her. You’ve got to consider the world as a whole… what kind of world would you bring her back to if you put her before the quest? Would you be willing to doom the world to save your mom… would she want that?”

I looked away. I don’t want to put her before the quest, I have to stop the war, for Triton and my merfriends… for the sea as a whole… but I don’t want to leave my mom either. If it comes down to it… I’m not sure I could leave her behind. I changed the subject. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.

“Why did you leave home?” I asked.

She grimaced but eyed me, she seemed to know what I was doing. She answered anyways.

“My dad’s wife always treated me like some freak, wouldn’t let me play with her children, or be around them much at all. My dad always went along with her. He didn’t want me, his ‘regular’ mortal wife and him always made it clear they blamed me for all the monster attacks. I took a hint, told my cousin ahead of time and then I ran away.”

“How old were you?”

“Seven.”

I considered it with a frown, “How did you reach camp? If you already had monsters trailing you…”

“Athena watched over me, she guided me to help. I made a couple friends that looked out for me, made sure I was safe. For a time anyways…”

She stared out the window, her expression sad. She seemed far away suddenly.

I looked away. Athena helped her get to safety then, I’m glad her mom tried to look out for her (did her mom see her as her child then, try to protect her? Did she have less monsters attacking then because of it? Is that why she was safe then?)

I stared out the window in silence.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I stood on what looked like the aftermath of a great battle.

It was night time, the sky scattered with more stars than I’ve ever seen.

Figures seemed to materialize.

 _“They used an Adamantine blade to cut him to bits!”_ Snapped a figure of swirling currents, ancient depths, the monsters in the deep.

 _“Oh, boo hoo, sucks to be him.”_ Drawled a figure of dripping shadows.

_“They scattered his body in my waters!”_

A figure of burning, fire and pain and sharp edges huffed, “ _I don’t see the issue here, other than someone needing to keep his corpse from crushing the Earth.”_

 _“Yeah, wouldn’t want your girlfriend to get crushed,”_ muttered stardust and galaxy’s, cool shadows and winged darkness.

 _“Jealous?”_ questioned shining light, burning eyes of brilliance, too bright to see.

“ _This is an affront and an attack on all of us!”_ swirling currents interrupted. “ _If she’s willing to do this to one of us, who’s to say she wouldn’t do it to others. It will take him an eon to recover!”_

_“Oh, thank chaos, some peace and quiet.” Muttered dripping shadows._

“ _Peace and quiet is overrated, he worked with me on many projects. We are weaker as a whole with him sleeping to recover.”_ said rising sun, spinning light, green grasses.

 _“Maybe if we’re lucky he’ll never recover!”_ said burning fire and pain cheerfully, I don’t think he’s normally cheerful.

 _“Maybe I’ll drown your pit,”_ snarled swirling currents.

_“lets all calm down, take deep breaths—”_

_“I don’t breathe.”_

_“None of us do,”_ grumbled burning brilliance.

 _“It’s a figure of speech!”_ stardust and winged darkness snapped.

 _“It’s a dumb one._ ”

_“You know what-“_

_“I’ll end yo-”_

_“Enough children,_ ” a new figure said appearing and I staggered, endless spinning, a space blank and empty and devouring all things, yet new beginnings. This was too much.

 _“We’re not children,_ ” pointed out swirling currents.

I struggled to breathe, the first ones were fine, the dream seemed almost muted, I have a feeling that seeing them in person would be very different, but this figure was far beyond that, my skin was crawling, I couldn’t get air that I didn’t need in this dream, it was like this being was pulling at me, trying to draw me in and tear me apart and put me back together again.

 _“He has been cut to pieces! Am I supposed to be happy about it?”_ swirling currents stepped forward, tall and angry.

_“The fall of the sky, a great tragedy, we need not say goodbye, time heals all wounds, even those it has given.”_

_“When we he heal?”_ asked a figure that had yet to speak, rocky, tall, standing firm.

 _“War will bleed at the Siren’s call. The Earth will lead, and the shadows crawl. The sea will speak, and the sky will creak. Champions will return to eternities roots.”_ The voice was solemn, serious, all consuming.

 _“So, it’s Pontus’s fault that he returns.”_ said burning fire and pain.

_“It is said and so it will become.”_

I wanted to shout a warning, burning fire and pain was eyeing swirling currents (Pontus? As in **the** Pontus?), he looked ready to attack, but I couldn’t speak

 _“I will do as I must to aid Uranus.”_ Said the swirling currents, fierce and firm.

I watched as the dripping shadows shared a look with burning brilliance, a horrible feeling filling me.

The blank and empty seemed to suddenly pull me in and I fell, nothingness surrounding me.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I opened my eyes in a cave.

Lara was there, staring past me. Her hair was black, and her eyes a striking sea green.

I think she’s like… sixteen? Or around there.

A voice came from behind me, a familiar feeling, stiffness, itchy hum.

“How are you feeling?”

I turned, Medusa. Behind her were her two sisters, similar yet different from her. They had tusks where she didn’t, and their snake hair wasn’t nearly as bright, her’s were a bright green and black, theirs’ were a dull yellow and brown.

“I’m feeling much better,” Lara said softly. “Thank you for the help.”

“Of course,” Medusa moved forward.

“When do I need to leave?” Lara asked softly. “I don’t want to be a burden.”

Medusa studied her, meeting her eyes, I watched with bated breath, “You may stay as long as you need. This is a safe place, no one can hurt you here.”

Lara clutched her necklace, the shell cutting into her hand, “Thank you.”

Medusa nodded, “We brought food, come eat.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I watched the window, eyeing the big lion leaping past. That looks dangerous, and feels… iron, soft, wild. The fact that I can feel it from here…

It disappeared into the brush.

Lara could look Medusa in the eye. Medusa said she’s blind, those villagers said the same…

Poseidon had his dolphins bring her to the island, did he say Medusa’s island? Or just an island? It seems like he looked out for her, but…

Medusa said he abandoned Lara, the dreams show he tried to help her, just not much… I’m not sure what to think.

And that other dream, with the figures made of so much… I rubbed my arms, I can still feel that faint pull from the final figure to appear.

And the things he said… that almost sounded like a prophecy, but… I don’t know, I need more information.

I’ll ask Triton when I see him again, that dream has to mean something.

I glanced out the window again, we’re reaching our next stop soon, St. Louis. Annabeth said earlier she wants to take a look at the Gateway Arch. That shouldn’t take too long, and we can buy decent food.

I do wonder what it’s a gateway to though.

“Percy.”

I turned at Annabeth’s voice, “Yeah?”

She chewed her lip, “How… How do you know so much about your powers?”

“I told Grover, did he not tell you?”

She shrugged, “He said that you met Triton, and that he taught you things, but didn’t know much else.”

I shifted, “Well, I figured out I could control water on accident.” I blushed, “I was trying to copy Katara from Avatar.”

Her lips twitched, “Seriously?”

“Don’t judge! She’s cool!”

She put her hands up, and actual smile appearing, “Okay, okay, so then what?”

“Then I started experimenting, trying to do all the things she could. Triton ended up finding out about me, probably through the fish, they’re huge gossips.”

“Fish gossip?”

I nodded, “Oh yeah, all the time. You can learn all kinds of things from them.”

“Huh, wait does that mean you can understand them?”

“Yeah, as far as I can tell I can understand any sea creature, though I can also understand seagulls and pelicans… and horses… I’m not sure what the limits are, though I can’t understand cats and dogs… or guinea pigs, I know that much.”

She considered that, “How strange.”

I studied her, “Can you not understand owls?”

She faltered, “I’ve never tried.”

“You should try sometime. Zoo’s sometimes have owls, right? We could go to one sometime and you could see.”

She nodded slowly, “I’ll do that. Back on focus, why didn’t you say something?”

“Triton told me not to. He said to keep my head down and stay safe, to not use my powers if I didn’t absolutely have to. I didn’t realize it was because of an oath though, nor did I know who my dad was, I… had other theories.”

She leaned forward, “What other theories?”

I waved my hand, “Dumb ones, not important.” Nope, nope, nope, never admitting I thought Oceanus was my dad to anyone else.

She pursed her lips but moved on.

“How come you didn’t know your dad was Poseidon? Surely that would be obvious?”

I sighed, why does everyone think that?

“There are lots of sea deities! Have you read the myths? Sure, there’s Theseus, who killed the minotaur, and Orion, who hunted beside Lady Artemis, and Bellerophon, who killed the Chimera, but there’s also Achilles, who was the son of Thetis, many Amazons were the children of Harmonia, and Homer, who was the son of Meles, even Medusa was the daughter of Phorcys.”

Annabeth blinked, “Oh, I suppose that makes sense. Poseidon is usually the go-to, I’m not… I’m not entirely sure why.” She frowned as she thought.

“Because most sea deities don’t go on land much, but there’s enough of them that they still have a lot of kids through history, their kids also don’t get much attention, or the parents history is skipped over when they get famous.”

She hummed, “Yeah, I guess.”

We sat quietly for a few minutes.

“So then… you were raised by Triton?”

“No, but he did help me learn a lot. He’s a really good brother.”

She nodded, looking deep in thought.

There was a brief static sound, then the intercom spoke, “ _We have arrived at St. Louis. We will have a three-hour layover before leaving for Kansas City. Enjoy your time in St. Louis.”_

“Come on,” Annabeth said, shoving Grover to get him to wake up.

I grabbed the seed packets the Demeter kids gave me (shoved them in my pocket) and made sure to grab my waterskin. I left my backpack behind though.

“urbg, Enchiladas, wha-“

“Let’s go see the arch. We might as well get some sightseeing done.”

“And buy food,” I reminded her, pressing Grover’s rasta cap further down on my head. “I really want a burger.”

“Yeah, yeah, and food, after the arch.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

We reached the arch after a fun thirty-minute walk from the station. It was only a mile and a half but we got lost three times, had to ask for directions seven times, and saw a whole bunch of posters for a corn festival of all things.

**_25 th July – 27th July _ **

**_Wednesday, Thursday, & Friday_ **

**_Sweet Corn Festival_ **

**_10am=4pm_ **

**_Take a stroll to our sweetcorn field and harvest your own corn_ **

Looks fun I guess, shame we won’t be in town then.

We bought some snacks from the snack bar at the arch and looked around at the museum.

It was very hot, and thankfully there wasn’t much of a line.

Annabeth kept telling us interesting facts about how the Arch was built (and it’s called the Gateway Arch cause it was considered the gateway to the West, which seems dumb) and me and Grover traded snacks (I kept all the blue, and he passed me them).

But I eyed my surroundings, there’s a strange feeling, like brushing scales and warmth. It’s so faint I could almost ignore it, but it made me wary.

I eyed Grover who sniffed the air every now and then. He did mention he could smell a monster when we got near Medusa, maybe he can smell monsters in general?

“You smell anything?” I murmured to Grover.

He shrugged, “Underground,” he said distastefully. “Underground air always smells like monsters. Probably doesn’t mean anything.”

I chewed my lip, something is wrong.

The scales felt firmer, the warmth growing, worse a buzz was starting.

I really did not like the tiny area that was the elevator, I wouldn’t be able to use my trident if it came to it and fighting at all would be hard with so many people.

We ended up stuck right next to this middle-aged lady in a jean dress (that was long sleeved with jeans underneath and I’m… it’s so hot already?” and her Chihuahua with a rhinestone color.

I swallowed and scratched at my arms, the scales were less brushing and more pressing now, and I felt feverish, though I know I’m not.

There was a strong buzz as well, the strongest I’ve felt yet.

I am very uncomfortable, these sensations are coming from the lady and her dog, the dog worst of all though.

We started going up, inside the Arch.

It’s very, very strange going up a curved elevator.

“No parents?” the lady asked.

She had sharp eyes, and when she smiled I could see coffee stained teeth, teeth that seemed just slightly too sharp.

“They’re below,” Annabeth told her. “Scared of heights.”

“Oh, the poor darlings.”

It was way too hot for me, and the pressing scales were almost hurting, the buzzing wasn’t helping either.

The Chihuahua growled. The woman chided it, “Now, now, sonny. Behave.”

The dogs eyes were narrow, glittering black with a flicker… they looked red for a second there.

So, these two are definitely monsters, but I can’t for the life of me figure out which ones.

I gave her a polite smile and tried to hide my panic.

This is not good, we’ll be in a confined place with no way out.

We reached the top.

The top reminded me of a tin can with carpeting, wasn’t very stylish and seemed to serve no real function besides a high view. I could see the river out the windows (the east side according to Annabeth), it almost seemed below us, but I know it’s almost a hundred and fifty meters away (also from Annabeth).

Annabeth kept talking about the structure, how she would’ve made the windows bigger and designed a see-through floor and made a few seats and a better emergency exit.

I eyed the lady and the dog all through it, nodding along as Annabeth talked.

“Hey Grover,” I murmured. “Are you sure you don’t smell a monster?”

Grover looked at me, worried, before he followed my gaze.

“I… I mean… I don’t smell anything beyond the usual smell of underground.”

I swallowed, but we’re not underground anymore.

I was about to point that out, and maybe hurry us to the emergency exit, but the park ranger told us that the observation deck would be closing.

I hurried to steer them to the exit, loading them on the elevator, when I realized that there were already two other tourists on it.

My stomach dropped.

“Next car, sir.” The park ranger said.

“We’ll get out,” Annabeth said, Grover nodding quickly. “We’ll wait with you.”

But that wouldn’t be good, they need to get out, on the odd chance that the monster wasn’t after me. Besides, the less people here the less I have to worry about if the monster does attack, and it’s too confined for us to easily work together against these unknown monsters.

I swallowed and plastered on my princely smile, “Don’t worry, it’s fine. I’ll meet you guys at the bottom.”

Neither of them seemed happy, and Grover looked ready to get off and wait anyways, but they both let the doors close and the car disappeared.

Now the only ones left are a little boy with his parents, the park ranger, and the lady with the Chihuahua (aka the monsters).

I sent her a bright smile, hoping to delay, maybe I’ll get lucky and she’s just sightseeing, monsters can sightsee too right? (and when did I start calling them monsters? Nope, nope, nope, will not do that. Mythological beings, they’re mythological beings, not monsters).

She smiled back at me, her forked tongue flickering between her teeth.

…

…

Awesome.

I absolutely love confirmation that she’s one hundred percent not human.

Makes my day.

The Chihuahua (aka second unknown being) jumped towards me and started yapping.

“Now, now, sonny,” the lady said. “Does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here.”

“Doggie!” the little boy cried excitedly. “Look, a doggie!”

His parents pulled him back.

The Chihuahua bared his teeth at me, foam dripping from his black lips.

“Well, son,” she sighed. “If you insist.”

I paled rapidly as the Chihuahua barked, louder and louder, with each bark it grew. It took only a few seconds before it could barely fit in the observation deck, it’s true form revealed.

I have no idea what the mortals saw, the boy screamed and the adults seemed frozen in horror.

“The Chimera,” I whispered.

She grinned at me, her teeth clearly fangs now as she rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing the skin on her arms was scaly and green.

“Very good, my dear son The Chimera.”

The Chimera stood so tall it’s back rubbed the roof, it’s lion head had a blood-caked mane, as if it just came back from an all-you-can-eat human ribs buffet, without a bib. It’s body and hooves were that of goat, a very furry, very hard-hooved, goat. It’s tail that was, frankly, terrifying, a snake, that I recognize as a gagamure ophi... The only reason I recognize it is cause it’s in that medical book that Lagi gave me.

The only problem is it’s listed under ‘ **EXTINCT** ’ and was used as a medical example, an example of what must be treated in under ten minutes or you’re dead.

It’s name literally means eternal death viper. Not really inspiring confidence.

I eyed the over ten-foot-long, black with purple and blue overlapping diamonds. That’s the most dangerous part.

There was still a rhinestone dog dollar around its neck, the plate size dog tag now easy to read in Greek: CHIMERA—RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS—IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS—EXT. 954.

I swallowed hard.

The Chimera has never actually been defeated in real combat, and certainly not alone. Bellerophon killed it yes, but he did that by dropping lead down it’s throat and basically tricking it into killing itself. He had the field advantage, a Pegasus, and a plan ahead of time.

I have none of that.

The snake lady made a hissing noise that might’ve been laughter. “Be honored, Perseus Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!”

I felt numb, “I’m on a quest _for_ Zeus. Killing me seems counter-intuitive.”

She laughed, “What should I care? Your scent is fainter than expected, and you have the child’s protection far more than expected, but you are old enough, and the protection weak enough, that we won’t suffer much backlash at all.”

I made note of that, Medusa had mentioned it too. Oceanus had said that my protections were weaker, but that they might still hold if Triton protects me. Just not as strong.

She grinned, “It’ll be well worth it to kill one of the blasted children of Poseidon.”

Oh yay, love this, best situation, wanting me dead for my dad.

I’m beginning to see a pattern.

“Now then! Kill him!”

The Chimera charged the whole ten feet to reach me, I dove to the side, drawing my knife.

I can’t really use my trident here effectively, it’s too enclosed.

I flicked the lid off my ever-present waterskin, how am I supposed to survive this?

The family and park ranger were screaming behind me, trying to pry open the emergency exit.

I bolted to the side, flicking water out, I have no idea how to fight this thing, but I can let the mortals get hurt.

“Is this really necessary?” I called, “We can’t just talk it-“

I yelped, wrapping the water around me in a protective shield as the Chimera whipped around faster than expected (and what I would think possible in this small space) and breathes a column of flame right at me.

The water shielded me, and the fire melted the side of the Arch, a large raged hole destroying those East windows I’d been looking out of earlier. The carpet was on fire as well.

Great, we just blowtorched a national monument.

Triton will be so proud.

I swept the water out, sending arcing blades that I froze mid-air to attack the Chimera, and sent a thin film of water to put out the fiery carpet.

“You will die here Perseus Jackson, there will be no begging for mercy, Zeus would not grant it.” Echidna sounded far too gleeful.

The Chimera breathed fire again and I wrapped the water around me once more, my ice blades didn’t seem to do much (if any) damage.

I pulled more water out, I’m limited by how much I can pull out at once, and it’s fire breath is turning it to steam really fast.

“I wouldn’t be praying to Zeus, I’d be praying to the sea.” I snapped, who cares about the guy who’s tried to kill me twice now on this stupid quest I’m doing _for_ him?

I slipped to the west side.

Thank goodness the Chimera has some trouble maneuvering, turning to the side is quick, but it takes a second longer to turn in an opposite direction.

I snapped the water out as I darted to the east (avoiding a third breath attack) more, ending up in front of the big hole as I sent shards of ice at Echidna and a ball of water at the Chimera’s lion mouth.

Echidna screeched, the ice didn’t seem to do much (I guess those scales aren’t just for show) but one hit her face and she didn’t seem happy.

“You dare! You will pay for that Perseus Jackson!”

I shoved more water at the Chimera’s lion mouth and sent another arc at Echidna, trying to call out as much water as I could while still attacking, planting my feet as I focused hard on manipulating the water.

I made a horrible mistake though, I stopped watching the snake.

The Chimera’s lion head may have been struggling with the water, but the snake head had no such issue.

It snapped around and buried it’s fangs in my leg as I was distracted with the water.

I tried to stab at it with my knife, even with the burning spreading up my leg, it was like my leg was on fire.

Needs treatment in ten minutes, but it’s extinct, the book didn’t way what the treatment is.

The serpent tail yanked, it’s fangs still in my leg, and I tumbled over, my focus on the water breaking. The water splashed to the ground and my knife tumbled out of my hand, skidding to the edge of the hole.

The snake let go, pulling back, and I struggled to my feet.

Fire seemed to burn through my veins, the leg changing color through my torn pants, pain spread quickly, and I could barely put any weight on my leg.

This isn’t good, I breathed harshly, my head spinning already.

I stumbled back as the Chimera roared, weakly pulling for water, just, maybe water, maybe it could help me.

“The Chimera advanced now, growling while Echidna cackled. “They don’t make heroes like they used to, eh, son?”

No, they don’t, the heroes of old didn’t have the gods sending them on quests trying to kill them.

My hand slipped into my pocket, where I’d shoved the seed packets, and I ripped open one, my vision too blurry to see.

I might not have my ocarina, but I do have the sun, and the water, and the seeds are powered by the cabin.

I have faith in them.

They surged, the area winding with vines, ah, trumpet vine, fast growing though not particularly dangerous.

But they did enough.

The mortals finally pushed the door open and fled, the Chimera reared back, breathing fire on the vines, but I yanked, stumbling back, I drenched the vines in water, countering the flames.

They kept growing.

Winding rapidly until the Chimera seemed completely wrapped up, it’s fire countered by my water. Echidna screeched in fury.

My vision was going black, my body was burning, my chest hurt, how long has it been? Two minutes? I’m already in such bad shape. I need… I need to get out. I managed to snatch up my knife, almost falling over.

I leaned on the edge of the hole, clutching one of the trumpet vines, ignoring the additional burning. There is no water beneath me, the bag isn’t enough.

There are no sea gods here.

There is only the river, and it’s too far to help.

I prayed though.

I prayed to the only immortal that could possibly reach me.

I prayed to Tethys-ran.

Please.

“Die child of the sea, die and know no god would save you.”

My eyes were fluttering shut, the Chimera roared, something, the snake? Slammed into my chest and I went flying out of the hole, a tug in my gut.

I closed my eyes and fell into darkness, a roar filling my ears.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I was having a perfectly lovely day, I mean other than the stress of finishing sending out the last announcements, and dealing with Percy’s friends, and handling Father’s panic and franticness, and Mother’s growing stress.

Ignoring all that, I was having a lovely day.

I got my favorite food for lunch, I got some delicious snacks, I found a present for Percy’s birthday, everything was going smoothly.

And then the conch pin blazed, and I panicked.

He’s dying, he’s got minutes left.

Snake bite, strong venom, the hairpin won’t work on venom, only poison.

I bolted, can I reach him in time? He isn’t near the sea, it’ll take precious minutes to reach the edge of the sea, and another few to reach the area that he’s at.

Does he have that long?

I can’t wait to find out.

I was almost at the edge of the sea when he hit water, the poison registering as fading.

That’s not going to be enough, just water can’t heal that venom, I can tell.

Just a little longer, hang on-

Mother stood in front of me, a grimace on her face.

“You cannot.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

_“Please.”_

I reached.

“Of course,” I murmured.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, don't forget to Review! They feed my soul.
> 
> This chapter also has foreshadowing for my plans for HOO, which are going to be rather different than canon HOO. Let me know what you think of it :)
> 
> Also, I am still open to requests for particular representation and if you are requesting the rep for yourself I welcome you to join my discord so I have someone to speak to to make sure the rep is accurate. I'm struggling to find people that are some of the requested reps, so I'm trying to find info online but I'm not sure how accurate it all is. I prefer having people to look it over to make sure I'm not screwing it up majorly.
> 
> Already requested (so you know):  
> Sexualities: aroace, grey-aro, ace, demi-sexual, pan (sexual and romantic), omni, non-binary, and genderfluid  
> Races: Black, Asian (East and South East), Middle Eastern
> 
> What do you think of his dream? What do you think of his fight? What did you think of the kids conversations?


	23. I Become a Known Fugitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he heals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest Lesbian Scientits-> I used google maps to measure the distance, it's over 400 feet. And in the books it says he fell, didn't jump, didn't have the water grab him, just fell. And the centaur family I pulled straight from canon, he saw them on the original trip in canon. I did not make those things up. I am pulling in Pagan traditions, not really the gods themselves being at war with themselves or something? That's... not how pagan gods work? I asked my two pagan friends to double check and?? I have no idea where you got that from. Zeus does not care in the myths nor struggle when he goes against his realms, why would he be affected here? Why would it hurt him when there are no signs of that in the myths? I'm so confused as to where you got that from. Oaths on the styxx are not to be thrown around lightly, and he only knows it's a big oath, he doesn't know the full depth of it.
> 
> Oh yeah, and since there was some confusion, I should clarify. The Titans have two versions used for their names, I'm using the K versions, so Kronos (vs. Cronus), Koios (vs. Coeus), and Krios (vs. Crius). Just so everyone knows.
> 
> Okay, now that that reply is done, hope you all enjoy the chapter! I know you were suffering from the cliff-hanger. But think of it this way, you got the cliff-hanger chapter early, and so only had to wait two days for this, instead of four.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

I opened my eyes in water.

The water right around me was clean, strikingly so when I looked beyond my little bubble of cleanliness.

The water around it is filthy, dirt and trash and pollution filling it.

I blinked slowly.

I saw a figure for just a moment, looking strikingly like Tethys-ran, but with a different shaded tail, and… felt different. More… soothing.

The figure smiled, pulling away, a medicine pouch in hand.

My body still burns, but it’s fading, the pain an ache that throbs, but doesn’t break me.

The figure was gone.

I slowly sat up, staring around in confusion.

I found my knife in the mud beside me (the very clean mud, like the bottom of a river should be), it must’ve fallen from my hand as I fell, and I scooped it up, slipping it into it’s sheathe.

It was no help, I couldn’t use it against such enemies. The Chimera was too great, and Echidna, well the only way she was killed was when she was asleep.

I didn’t stand a chance.

I looked down at my leg, afraid of what I might see.

There was a treated seaweed wrapped around my leg to bandage it, I could just see the edges of an ointment spread above where the seaweed went.

I relaxed, it seems… it seems like everything is fine now.

I sat in the water and kept healing.

I probably shouldn’t leave until the pain and burning stops, just to be safe.

I stared out into the water, the filthy water, from my bubble of purity. I know this presence, the curling currents, cleanliness.

Tethys-ran.

She heard me, she saved me, or sent someone to save me.

She made this bubble of purity and sent that figure to save me.

“Thank you,” I whispered to the water.

There was no answer, but I know she heard. She heard my prayer after all.

I suddenly noticed the curling vines peaking through the mud.

I bent and pulled out a small curl of vine with one trumpet flower still on it. I must’ve pulled it down with me when I fell. I carefully slipped it into my pocket.

The pain was fading more, the burning almost entirely gone.

I waited.

 _Fump-fump-fump_. A riverboat’s paddlewheel churned above me, swirling the silt around.

I straightened when I noticed a new presence, something light, a soft brushing almost lost in the curling currents.

_Stand tall Percy-aia, do not despair, your Father believes in you._

I looked out, the words seemed to come from everywhere, rippling through the water like a dolphin sonar.

“Where are you?” I called.

I felt her presence strengthen before I saw her, a ghostly woman in the filthy water, away from my bubble of purity. She had long billowing hair, and her eyes, barely visible, were a striking sea green eyes, the only thing truly visible in color.

I swallowed, her face, her hair, it all… it all resembled my mom.

It was like she was my mom’s clone, except the eyes, they didn’t change like my mom’s.

_Hello child, I am Dynamene, Nereid of the sea’s power. I bear a message from your Father._

“What is the message tetaeparu?” Why does he have a message for me? He’s never spoken to me before…

_Go to the beach in Santa Monica. It is your father’s will. Before you descend into the Underworld, you must go to Santa Monica. Please, Percy-aia, I cannot stay long. The river here is too foul for my presence._

I swallowed, why does my dad want me there?

“Thank you for passing along the message, I appreciate it.” I said, dipping my head.

She reached out, despite the distance I felt a current brushing my cheek as her presence started to fade.

_You… go… Santa Monica! And, Percy… not trust… gifts._

I frowned, gifts?

But she faded, her presence gone.

“What gifts?” I muttered.

She brought a message all the way from my father. This is the first time he’s acknowledged me other than the claiming.

I’m not sure how I feel about it.

The burning was gone, the pain only the faintest ache.

It’s time for me to go ashore.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I came ashore near a set of steps leading out of the water.

I only got a few up before I saw the chaos above.

Everything was drenched.

Emergency vehicles were all over, but the remains of what looks like the river coming ashore were clear.

Mud, trash, all kinds of things normally in the rivers (not that they should be, but they unfortunately are), and water everywhere.

The river is still filthy, I can attest to that from being in it, but clearly it also dumped a lot of trash on shore.

I looked around, people were getting wrapped in shock blankets and bandaged up, firefighters were parked all around the base of the arch, there were news helicopters above and reporters on the ground. All in all, it’s a mess.

What… what happened.

I remember falling, I shouldn’t have ended up in the river from the arch, but I did.

A tug in my gut… a roar…

Did… did I do that?

Did Tethys-ran?

…

The remains of destruction remind me of that time Katara rode a wave across the crystal caverns… did I do something similar?

Ugh, I was out and can’t remember, I have no idea how I reached the water, but I’m glad I did.

I finished going up the stairs.

I snuck around some of the people, realizing belatedly that my hat fell off at some point. I kept my head down.

I slipped around behind a cameraman and heard the news lady talking, “It’s been noted that it’s probably not a terrorist attack, but it’s still very early in the investigation. As you can see, the damage is very serious, and with a strange growth of some kind of flowering vine all over the arch and still growing.”

Oops.

“On top of that, the freak massive wave came from the river, and we have heard some reports of someone falling from the Arch but was lost in the chaos the wave caused.”

So that’s what happened.

I slipped farther through the crowd, focusing on that faint taste of berries that I could only just taste. Grover.

“… an adolescent boy,” a reporter was saying as I snuck by. “Channel Five has learned that surveillance cameras show an adolescent boy against what appears to be a rabid moose? And someone is wielding a flame-thrower. We’re not certain how all of that got to the observation deck, but somehow it set off this freak explosion, the rabid moose has also gone missing so keep an eye out. We’re not sure where the water came from, or the vines, but they’re considered a wild gardening accident.”

A wild gardening accident? Mortals are strange. And the Chimera looked like a rabid moose… well at least I don’t seem completely nuts up there.

“The moose should not have been on the Arch!” declared another news reporter.

“We’re well past that,” dismissed his partner.

I ducked my head more and followed the taste of berries.

“Perrrr-cy!” Grover bleated, tackling me.

I breathed in the scent of freshly cut grass and relaxed.

They’re safe, I’m safe, we’re all alive. We also need to leave.

“We thought you’d gone to Hades the hard way!”

“Wouldn’t it technically be the easy way?”

Annabeth huffed, standing behind Grover and trying to hide her relief, “We can’t leave you alone for five minutes! What happened? What’s on your leg?”

I shook my head, “Not here, I’ll tell you on the train, we need to get out of here.

“Gangway!” A cop shouted, parting the crowd. A couple of paramedics hustled out, rolling a woman on a stretcher, the mom of the little boy from the observation deck.

She was babbling, “And then the chihuahua, cause it was a chihuahua, it wasn’t anymore, and it turned into a fire breathing moose, and it set everything on fire and- and-“

“Okay ma’am,” the paramedic soothed. “Just calm down. Your family is fine. The medication is starting to kick in.”

“I’m not crazy! The boy got kicked out the hole by the moose, and all the vines, the crazy lady was laughing and-“ She saw me. “There he is! That’s the boy!”

I yanked Annabeth and Grover away, ducking my head again.

I never had a problem with my blue hair before, but I’m beginning to think it makes me too recognizable. Just a little.

“What’s going on?” Annabeth hissed. “Was she talking about the Chihuahua on the elevator?”

I shook my head, “to the train first. I’ll tell you everything once we get away.”

They both reluctantly nodded as we passed another reporter.

“Perseus Jackson. That’s right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the boy who was fighting the rabid moose and may have had a hand in the explosion, and freak gardening incident, fits the description of a missing person who is wanted for questioning both for his and his mother’s disappearances, and for a serious incident in New Jersey with a bus three days ago. _And_ the boy is believed to be traveling west. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy Jackson.”

We ducked around the news van and slipped into an alley.

“First things first,” I said. “We’ve got to get out of town.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

We made it back to the Amtrak, with a bag of “Monster Donuts” from a store near the station (and the place smelled acidic, but the others didn’t notice and nothing bad happened and the donuts don’t have any sensations, so I ignored it).

Annabeth also stopped in a store and bought a silk scarf from a store along our way. It’s a plain black, with a constellation pattern on it.

We settled into our seats, Annabeth turning to me, “We need to hide your hair.”

I nodded, it’s too obvious, I love it, but I can’t risk people recognizing me. As it is it’s a miracle no one has yet.

Annabeth helped me cover my hair with the scarf.

She laid it on top of my head then crossed the ends at the base of my scalp. The she tied it and twisted it.

“You’ll have to do this yourself some time so pay attention,” she added.

She pinned it as a bun at the base of my scalp, using my (apparently magic) coral hair pin from Triton.

She nodded, “It covers your hair just fine. Just don’t let it slip, people will be looking for your hair. There’s also another style you can do with just one pin, but there’s way more for two or more pins.”

I nodded, “Thanks.”

“So, are you going to tell us what happened now?”

I took a deep breath, then started talking.

I told them how the chihuahua turned into a Chimera, how Echidna revealed her identity, how she was sent by Zeus to kill me, how I got bit when I was trying to fight both, how I used the seed gift from the Demeter cabin (and then I had to explain what the gift was and why I got it and how it works since I never actually told them about it, whoops. Probably a good thing I only used that packet, it’s the least dangerous of the three), and then how I fell, and I guess called the water to catch me (or Tethys-ran, but I didn’t say that now, nor did I mention the one she sent to heal me). Then I talked about the nereid that appeared, sending me to Santa Monica as my dad commanded.

“Wow, we’ve gotta get to Santa Monica,” Grover said. “We can’t ignore a summons from your dad.”

I nodded reluctantly. I don’t know if I want to do as my dad says, but it might be important.

We nibbled on the donuts and settled down to wait for our final stop.

It’s a probably a good thing that we didn’t get tickets all the way. We’d probably get found if we stayed on the train that long.

I looked out the window as the train started moving, the St. Louis skyline glittering with emergency lights fading behind us.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I haven’t been this angry since… since Pallas died.

Mother stopped me from going to Percy, she stopped me and banned me from leaving the palace.

Father isn’t very happy either, not after I told him that Percy was _dying_. He was dying, and Mother stopped me from reaching him.

I don’t know how he recovered, the pin doesn’t tell me the kind of venom (I’ll have to fix that) but it did tell me that he’s dying of snake venom (and I’ll need to get him something that keeps venom from affecting him, but even the greatest wouldn’t have been able to stop that, it was too fast acting, too strong).

Mother said it would mean war, Mother said that he was already healing, Mother said she would not risk Zeus striking me down for going to my brother.

Mother said he was going to be fine.

But Mother still stopped me from reaching him, from making sure he’s okay, from making sure he knows he’s not alone and I am here for him.

I’m furious with Mother.

The whole point is to let the sea know that he’s on of Atlantis’s princes isn’t it? Yet she stops me…

I was swimming in circles, I need a way to keep a closer eye on him during this quest. I can’t let risk him dying because Mother won’t let me reach him.

I scowled, all the common ways would be noticed, all the uncommon ways take time or power or things I don’t have right now.

I need some way to keep him safe from afar. He’s skilled, but he’s a child and children shouldn’t be doing this. The land doesn’t understand!

Camp Tetomoa in Atlantis, Camp Poihonu from Oceanus’s trench, and Camp Papuore of Duberdicus’s kingdom won’t let anyone take quests until they’re at least sixteen! Why does the land camp, Camp Half-Blood, let twelve-year-old’s do it!? Even the camps in other kingdoms don’t allow children out like that.

Maybe I could assign a quest…

Hmm…

Now there’s an idea.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

“I’m back grandmother.”

I flicked around, smiling at my daughter Galene, “How is he?”

She smiled, settling on one of the braided kelp cushions, “I reached him in time. It was very close though, the purity you put around him gave him the time I needed to reach him and allowed me to stay in the water without too much trouble.”

“Good, will he heal fully?”

That is my greatest worry, the gagamure ophi is long extinct, except in the Chimera’s tail. Galene is one of the few that still knows how to treat it, but it wasn’t rare to have to amputate the limb bitten, unfortunately.

“He will, he’s strong and his own healing was kicking in when he hit the water. You should look into him getting healing lessons, though he seems inclined towards purifying magic from what I could sense.”

I nodded, “Oceanus did tell me that he’s already able to feel the presence of power and magic around him.”

She blinked, “Strange, he’s young for that.”

I hummed, “So he will be okay?”

“Not to worry grandmother,” she pulled up and flicked to my side, kissing my cheek. “Our future little brother is just fine.”

I smiled, ‘ _Please’_ he’d said, calling for me.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, they feed my soul.
> 
> What did you think of him healing? What did you think of the mist? How do you think the meeting with Ares (next chapter) will go?
> 
> I am still open to requests on representation! (And I am doing this because I am able to give myself rep in this story, and I want everyone to be able to see themselves here, at least a little. This is not just for show, I will do my absolute best to put rep for everyone, even if it takes a few books to have the right character appear. I am writing all the way through HOO, I have time to work it all in.)
> 
> Already requested (so you know):  
> Sexualities: aroace, grey-aro, ace, demi-sexual, pan (sexual and romantic), omni, a poly-amorous relationship, non-binary, genderfluid, demigirl/boy, and genderless  
> Races: Black, Asian (East and South East (India, Bangladesh, Filipino, Vietnam), Middle Eastern (Egypt, Yemen), Brazilian  
> There are also specific requests, like half Filipino and half Greek, half Chinese and half Mexican, I am open to those as well, but if they are about yourself I may request that you join my discord or give me a character outline and some ideas of how they should be shown so that I can write the character accurately. I am still open to any requests.
> 
> Thanks again for reading <3


	24. A God Buys us Cheeseburgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting long awaited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classes will be starting soon, so starting next week updates will be changing to once a week on Mondays, I am writing ahead as well so you guys can have consistent updates even during the school year.
> 
> I am still accepting requests for representation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

I was back in the cave, Lara running her fingers over the shell necklace she wore.

“Are you alright?”

I turned to see Medusa coming over, stiffness in my joints.

“Oh… yes… I just… I miss home.”

“Were they not cruel to you? Were you not abandoned there? Why would you wish to go back to such a place?”

Lara shook her head, “No! I mean… the villagers, they didn’t like me… but the tutor that took care of me was kind, he came to the village when my mom died. He took care of me and taught me a lot. He was away when… when the accident happened.”

Medusa settled beside her, “I see, where did the tutor come from?”

“He said my father sent him, I was never sure if that was the truth, but he made sure I was safe, and encouraged me to do what I wished, unlike the villagers, they always treated me like I was broken because I was blind.”

Medusa snarled, “Ridiculous humans, you can move around just fine. Your father shouldn’t have abandoned you to their cruelty.”

“I think he did his best,” Lara murmured. “He left me this necklace and sent me the tutor. I was never uncared for, and I never wanted for anything.”

She scoffed, “The bare minimum.”

Lara smiled, “I never minded, if my mother spoke the truth then he’s a God, and surely very busy. But he still made sure I was safe. He still made sure I was cared for. He couldn’t have foreseen the villagers reactions to the incident.”

Medusa stared at her seriously, “If you say so.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The next afternoon, June 13, seven days before the solstice, our train rolled into Denver. We hadn’t eaten since the night before in the dining car, a bit after our stop at Kansas City.

We also haven’t taken a shower since Half-Blood Hill, but with my waterskin we’d managed some careful maneuvering and managed to clean off the grime at least (and I had gotten clean in the river, thanks to the very nice clean bubble around me).

I’ve now lent Annabeth one of the shirts Triton gave me, one of the flowy ones. It’s thankfully loose enough on me to fit her well, she’s a bit taller than me (annoyingly). Grover was using my extra camp shirt. I was wearing one of my shirts from Triton (the one with lots of clasps). At least we look presentable.

“We should try to contact Chiron,” Annabeth said. “I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit.”

I nodded, reluctant. I don’t like Chiron all that much, but he is basically the head of the camp.

“How will we do that?” I know in the sea we use Iris messages or the scale line, but what do land Half-Bloods use?

“You’ll see.”

We wandered through downtown for about half an hour, though I wasn’t sure what Annabeth was looking for. The air was dry and hot, I don’t like it. It feels too hot, it makes me feel tired, all dried out.

The Rocky Mountains towered over us, they made me think of the dream I had, with the different figures made of swirling currents, and brilliant light, and burning pain. The Mountains remind me of the figure that was tall and steady, who only talked at the end.

I still wonder why I dreamed that, who they all were. The one was Pontus, swirling currents, that’s what they called him, but Pontus has slept for a very long time and no one is sure why. That’s what Triton told me at least. I thought of the looks on the two beings, the way they eyed him, I have a bad feeling about why he slept.

We finally found an empty do-it-yourself car wash. We veered towards the stall farthest from the street, keeping an eye out for patrol cars. We’d already had to duck around twice to keep out of sight of them, we’re too clearly suspicious. Especially at a car wash with no car.

“What are we doing?” this seems like a sea method, using water.

“It’s seventy-five-cents,” he grumbled. “I have two quarters left, Percy?”

I pulled out a quarter, “Here.”

“Excellent,” Grover said. “We could do this with a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn’t as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping.”

I stared baffled, if this uses water why didn’t they just ask me to use my waterskin? Does it require fresh water?

“What are you doing?”

He fed in the quarters and set the knob to FINE MIST. “I-M’ing.”

I blinked, wait, does he mean… “Iris-messaging?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he looked at me a bit surprised, “You know about it?”

“Uh yeah, we do it in the sea too, you just gotta reflect the light right to make rainbows or use a rainbow stone.”

“What’s a rainbow stone?” Annabeth asked.

“It’s an enchanted stone, made to refract light to make a rainbow, I had one in my dorm, remember Grover?”

He frowned in thought, “Um, you had a lot of sparkly things.”

“Well yeah, I had the star globe, and the sparkly lights, and a few other things, but I kept the rainbow stone out. It’s the black stone with the splashes of color.”

“Shaped kinda long and the ends curving up?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, that’s a rainbow stone?”

“Yes, Grover, that’s a rainbow stone.”

“You’ll have to show me when we get back to camp,” Annabeth declared as Grover turned on the nozzle.

“Okay, but just curious, why are we bothering to use the spray nozzle when I could just make a mist with water from my waterskin?”

They both stopped and stared for a long moment.

“Er… that… Okay how much water does that bag have?”

I shrugged, “It’s connected to the ocean, so… how much water is in the ocean?”

She stared for a long moment, her gaze flicking to the bag, then back to me. “Riiiiigggghhhhtt.”

I stared, she stared back.

“Well…” She said. “We’ll keep that in mind for future reference. But we already have the nozzle out, so… Drachma?”

I handed her a Drachma.

She raised the coin over her head. “O goddess accept our offering.”

She tossed it in, “Half-Blood Hill.”

The misty rainbow cleared to show the strawberry fields, and the Long Island Sound in the distance. It seemed to be showing the porch of the Big House.

In front of us was a family figure, sandy-blond hair, shorts and an orange tank top with a bronze sword in hand, he was staring intently down at something in the meadow.

“Luke!” I called.

He turned, eye’s wide.

“Percy!” His scarred face broke into a grin. “Is that Annabeth, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?”

“We’re… uh… fine,” Annabeth stammered. She was straightening the flowy shirt I’d lent her, brushing the loose strands out of her face. “We though—Chiron—I mean—”

“He’s down at the cabins.” Luke’s smile faded. “We’re having some issues with the campers. Listen is everything alright? Is Grover okay?”

“I’m right here,” Grover called. He held the nozzle to the side so Luke could see him. “What kind of problems?”

A big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. The music was so loud the pavement was shaking.

“Chiron had to—what’s that noise?” Luke yelled.

“I’ll take care of it!” Annabeth yelled back, looking relieved to get away, he face rather red. “Grover, come on!”

“What?” Grover said. “But—”

“Give Percy the nozzle and come on!” She ordered.

Grover muttered about girls being impossible to understand but handed me the nozzle and followed Annabeth.

I curled my fingers, making the water arc in a way that meant I didn’t have to hold it awkwardly to keep talking to Luke.

“Chiron had to break up a fight,” Luke shouted so I could hear. “Things are pretty tense here, Percy. Somehow word got out about the Zeus—Poseidon standoff. We’re not sure how—probably the same scumbag that summoned the hellhound—"

“Wow,” I said. “That person needs to be caught, they’re endangering their friends and family, only a horrible person would do that.”

Luke twitched and nodded, “Yeah, but it’s shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Demeter, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena and Hephaestus are siding with Zeus. Dionysus and Hermes are neutral right now.”

The fact that Clarisse’s cabin was supporting Poseidon, my dad, was… shocking honestly. They really don’t like me, but they still support him.

In the next stall, Annabeth and some guy were arguing with each other, then the music’s volume decreased dramatically.

“So what’s your status?” Luke asked me. “Chiron will be sorry he missed you.”

I told him about the quest, the Furies attacking, how we escaped Medusa, how I faced the Chimera. I didn’t tell him about my dreams except the one at the pit, but I did tell him about the meeting with the Nereid. My dreams aren’t really something I share, but maybe he has a second opinion that Annabeth and I didn’t think of.

I didn’t realize how long it took until the spray machine beeped, letting me know there was only one-minute left.

“I wish I could be there,” Luke told me. “We can’t help you much from here but listen… it had to be Hades who took the Master Bolt. He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice. I was chaperoning the field trip and saw him.”

“The gods can’t take each other other’s magic items directly, and the Furies seemed to be looking for something.”

“That’s true,” Luke said, looking troubled. “Still… Hades has the Helm of Darkness. How else could anyone sneak into the throne room and steal the Master Bolt? You’d have to be invisible.”

I stared at him, did he just imply…

I thought of Annabeth, she wouldn’t. It’s not that she’s my friend, it’s that… She wants so badly to help the world, she wouldn’t risk a war just for a quest. Besides, you need to be more than invisible to get the Bolt, you’d need to be a master thief.

Luke seemed to realize what he said.

“Oh, hey,” he protested. “I didn’t mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She would never… I mean, she’s like a little sister to me.”

I frowned, my stomach twisting, something seems off. I stared at him in confusion, it’s not… he didn’t really say she wouldn’t do it, what is he doing?

The music stopped, a man screamed in terror and car doors slammed. The Lincoln peeled out of the car wash suddenly.

“You’d better go see what that was,” Luke said. “Listen, are you wearing the flying shoes? I’ll feel better if I know they’ve done you some good.”

“Oh…” I don’t know what’s up, but something is off, “Yeah, they’ve… they’ve come in handy.”

“Really?” He grinned. “They fit and everything?”

The water shut off, saved by the bell, the mist started to evaporate. I didn’t bother to try and keep it there; this conversation was making me uncomfortable.

“Well, take care of yourself out there in Denver,” Luke called, his voice getting fainter. “And tell Grover it’ll be better this time! Nobody will get turned into a pine tree if he just—”

The mist was gone, and Luke’s image faded away.

I don’t know what was up there, but I don’t like the way he was talking, it makes me feel bad.

Annabeth and Grover came around the corner, laughing, but stopped when they saw my face. Annabeth’s smile faded.

“What happened, Percy? What did Luke say?”

I don’t know how to explain, how to say he all but accused Annabeth of being the thief, made a parting comment that almost seemed meant to make me distrust Grover. It reminds me of one of the mermen at one of the event’s Triton took me too, the one that tried to turn a few other mers against each other because he wasn’t in the group. He failed, but… the way it was said… it’s very similar.

Was it purposeful? Or not?

I don’t know.

I pasted a smile on my face for now, “Not much,” my stomach twisted, I don’t know if I could eat, but we need food, “Let’s go find some dinner.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

We sat at a booth in a gleaming chrome diner. Surrounding us were families eating burgers and drinking malts and sodas.

It took a few minutes for a waitress to come over, she gave us a once over, raising an eyebrow at my headcover and mine and Annabeth’s strange shirts, “Well?”

“We uh, wanted to order, uh,” I glanced back at the menu, “A coke for me, Annabeth?”

She opened her mouth to order her drink only to be interrupted by a rumble that shook the whole building.

A motorcycle the size of a small elephant pulled up to the curb. It’s headlight a glaring red, the gas tank with flames painted on it, a shotgun holster riveted to the sides, complete with shotguns. The sea was leather—but the leather looked like… looked like, well, Caucasian human skin. It looked like those books I saw at that museum, bound with human skin.

All conversations ceased, and I coughed at the sudden taste of blood, the taste made me nauseous. I felt daggers at my sides, sharp metal pressing in. The sudden surge of buzzing, the blood growing stronger as I felt a sudden anger.

I frowned, and shoved my power out, the buzzing lifted slightly, I shook my head to clear it more. What is this?

The guy on the bike was large, dressed in a dark red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster. He had a hunting knife strapped to his thigh and wore wraparound shades. He was tall and stocky, built like a tank. His face was rugged, cheeks scarred with a sharp jawline, he looked as if he could take a hammer to the face without flinching.

His expression was hard as he walked in. I swear I recognize his face from somewhere.

As he walked into the diner, the taste of blood was almost overwhelming, and now a hot, dry wind blew through the place. I struggled against the irrational rage I was suddenly feeling.

Is this him? Is this a sensation that he makes me feel?

I don’t like it.

All the people rose, as if hypnotized, but the biker (who’s far more than a biker, this sensation, so overwhelming, it’s like Lord D) waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again, going back to their conversations.

The waitress blinked, shaking her head before turning to us, “What did you want?”

“It’s all on me,” The biker slid into our booth (which was way to small for him), crowding Annabeth against the window. “Cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, milkshakes, whatever else they want.”

He smiled, sharp and vicious, a shiver went down my spine. The bladed feeling in my sides seemed to press harder.

I shoved more of my power at the buzzing, I can’t lose my temper right now, I bit back the anger using every lesson Triton drilled into my head.

He raised an eyebrow at us, “Well?”

I swallowed, took a steadying breath, and turned to the waitress, “A coke please.”

Annabeth nodded, “I’ll have a ginger ale.”

“Apple Juice?” Grover mumbled.

The waitress gapped at him, he glanced back at her, “Are you still here?”

He pointed at her and I felt the buzzing down to my bones as she turned as if spun and marched back towards the kitchen.

The biker turned back, looking at me. I couldn’t see his eyes behind the red shades but the blood grew stronger, the buzzing trying to press down on me.

I took another breath and pushed as hard as I could.

He grinned wickedly, “So you’re old Seaweed’s kid huh?”

I raised my chin, “I don’t believe that’s what he’s known as, but my father is Poseidon, yes.”

Annabeth shot me a warning look, “Percy, this is—”

The biker raised his hand.

I stared at him, and it clicked. The taste of blood should’ve been the giveaway, like Clarisse’s spear, but he looks just like his kids. The same sharp features and stocky body, the same smirk.

“S’okay,” he said, smirking at me. “I think my little cousin knows me.”

“You’re Ares, God of War.”

“Got it in one cousin,” he said as he took off is shades, his eyes two pinpoints of burning red, glowing with miniature nuclear explosions. “I heard you broke Clarisse’s spear.”

“She wanted a fight,” I said, forcing a smile onto my face, “Accidents happen in fights.”

He eyed me for a minute, “That’s true enough, I’m not here about my daughter’s spear anyways. I heard you were in town and I’ve got a little proposition for you.

The waitress came back then, heaping trays of food in hand that she deposited in front of us.

Ares handed her a few gold drachmas.

She looked nervously at the coins. “But, these aren’t…”

He pulled out his knife and started cleaning his fingernails, “Was there a problem, sweetheart?”

She stared at the knife, then swallowed and left with the gold.

“You shouldn’t threaten people with knives,” I pointed out. “And she really can’t use the coins, those are Gods money, not mortal money.”

“I am a God little cousin. Everyone should carry a weapon anyways, don’t think I don’t see that knife at your side, that knife is more dangerous then the one in my hand. It’s a dangerous world out there you know, which brings me to my proposition. I’ve got a little mini quest for you.”

“We’re on a quest currently Lord Ares,” I said carefully, biting back my first instinct to snap at him. I took another steadying breath, noting how his eyes gleamed as he watched me, “I don’t think we have the time to properly devote ourselves to a quest for you currently. If you’re able to wait, then we might be able to aid you later.”

“Don’t worry about it, your reward for doing my little mini-quest will be aid on your big one. A ride, some supplies…”

I pursed my lips, mentally going through the money in my bag, like two-hundred dollars, give or take.

Okay, a ride would be good.

He smirked at my nod, “You just gotta pick up my shield, I left it at an abandoned water park here in town. Was on a little… date with my girlfriend. All you gotta do is fetch it, simple hmm?”

I pursed my lips, this seems like a trap, very much so, why can’t he just retrieve it himself? That would take seconds…

“Is it someplace you are unable to retrieve it from? I wouldn’t think much could keep you from your shield Lord Ares.”

“I just don’t have the time, punk, are you gonna accept the quest or not? Or are you only willing to risk yourself when you’ve got a river nearby?”

I took a slow breath, “We appreciate the offer,” I glanced at Annabeth who nodded. “I do wish to know what kind of supplies you’d be giving us, and how far our ride would go.”

“Food, clothes,” he leaned forward, his eyes blazing. “Some money. The ride will go all the way to Los Angeles. I’ll even throw in a bonus, I’ll give you some info on your mom too.”

Grover and Annabeth looked at me, well, I’m not sure what he could tell me about her, but if it’s something I don’t know…

“My mom?”

He smirked, “Got your attention now do I? The water park is a mile west on Delancy. Can’t miss it, look for the tunnel of love ride.”

I glanced at Grover and Annabeth one more time, they both seemed resigned. “Is whatever interrupted your date a threat?”

He laughed, but it was hollow, he was nervous, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Don’t disappoint me.”

I closed my eyes at the sudden surge of buzzing, and when I opened them again Ares was gone, along with the feel of blades and the taste of blood.

I swallowed.

“Not good,” Grover muttered. “Ares sought you out, Percy. This is not good at all.”

“We have to do this side quest, we’ll make it quick. And if it gets us a ride…” I trailed off.

Annabeth nodded grimly, “You don’t ignore Gods unless you want some serious bad fortune.”

I sipped my shake to clear my senses. “So why would he need us anyways? There’s not much that can scare a god.”

“Maybe it’s something requiring brains,” Annabeth said as she picked up the cheeseburger. “Ares has strength, but that’s all. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes.”

“I don’t know,” I murmured. “He seemed… scared. I’m not sure what could scare the war God to that extent.”

Annabeth and Grover glanced nervously at each other.

“I guess we’ll have to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> What did you think of Ares? What did you think of their conversation with Luke? How do you think their side quest will go?
> 
> I am still open to requests on representation! But I will not be accepting requests for mental health related representations, physical disabilities are fine but I am not in a place mentally to be able to write mental health ones, members of my family struggle with some and I'm just not able to do it for personal reasons.
> 
> Already requested (so you know):  
> Sexualities: aroace, grey-aro, ace, demi-sexual, pan (sexual and romantic), omni, a poly-amorous relationship, non-binary, genderfluid, demigirl/boy, and genderless  
> Races: Black, Asian (East and South East (India, Bangladesh, Filipino, Vietnam), Middle Eastern (Egypt, Yemen), Brazilian  
> Disabilities (so glad I got one!): hard of hearing, Rheumatoid Arthritis (not a request, that's me giving myself rep again)  
> There are also specific requests, like half Filipino and half Greek, half Chinese and half Mexican, I am open to those as well, but if they are about yourself I may request that you join my discord or give me a character outline and some ideas of how they should be shown so that I can write the character accurately. I am still open to any requests.


	25. We Tie the Knot with Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they have a fun side quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, the8horcrux, I am going to be doing the thing you mentioned in a review two reviews ago but like, you don't have dm's open so I can't reply to you and I'm begging you to open them so I can actually answer your questions, it's killing me.
> 
> Anyways, next chapter! I feel like I had something to say in my opening message but I can't remember...
> 
> I am closing requests for race rep now, I've designed all the campers (that's mainly what I've been doing this week, I have a massive powerpoint that's only going to get longer with all the characters names, personalities, culture details, speech habits, and appearances) so I'll be closing those requests. On the other hand, I will open them again partway through book two as I start designing the Hunters of Artemis. I am still open to other rep requests as I haven't finalized everyone's sexualities/gender identities/physical capabilities.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

By the time we found the water park ( _can’t miss it_ , he said, it took us forever to find!) the sun was sinking behind the mountains. I can guess by the sign that it was once called WATERLAND, but some of the letters had fallen off, or been smashed, so now it was just WAT R A D.

Stylish.

The main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire (because so many people are clearly dying to get in there). Inside were many huge waterslides and tubes and pipes and empty pools. Old tickets and advertisements fluttered around the asphalt.

Honestly, they should at least clean up when they abandon a place!

Honestly, with the night coming, the place looks rather sad and creepy.

“I can’t believe Ares brought His girlfriend **here** for a date,” I said, staring up at the barbed wire.

“Percy,” Annabeth warned. “Be more respectful.”

“What? I didn’t insult anyone, except maybe Ares’s date venue picking skills.”

She huffed, “He’s a God, you can’t just insult Him like that.”

I shrugged, “I wouldn’t go on a date with Him here, it doesn’t look fun.”

“Would you go on a date with Him anywhere?” Grover said giving me a weird look.

I rolled my eyes, “No way, He’s like… ancient.”

Grover snorted.

“Percy!” Annabeth cried, but she was smiling.

“What?”

“Ugh, Nevermind. Lets just finish this mini quest.”

We looked back to the gate.

“So… how should we get in?”

“ _Maia!_ ” Grover’s shoes sprouted wings.

He flew over the fence, did an unintended somersault in midair, then stumbled to a landing on the opposite side. He dusted off his jeans, as if he’d planned the whole thing.

“You guys coming?”

Annabeth glared at the fence as she moved to start climbing.

“Hang on a sec,” I said, crouching in front of the padlock.

“What are you gonna do? Pick the lock?”

I pulled out some water from my waterskin, coating the lock, then froze it. I shattered it a moment later, the lock falling to pieces with the lock.

I pushed the gate open, “There.”

Annabeth snorted, “Lock picker extraordinaire.”

I stuck my tongue out.

We moved in, looking around. The shadows grew long as we walked through the park. We checked out the different attractions, trying to find the Tunnel of Love ride. There was Ankle Biter Island, Head Over Wedgie (a really tall waterslide), and Dude, Where’s My Swimsuit?

Most of the attractions had equally dumb names honestly.

There weren’t any monsters, and other than the faint scent of hot metal (left over from the heat of the day I suppose) there wasn’t anything really noticeable.

We found a souvenir shop that had been left open. Merchandise still lines the shelves: snow globes, pencils, postcards, and racks of—

“Clothes,” Annabeth said. “Fresh clothes.”

“Yeah,” I said. “But you don’t really need it do you?”

“Your extra shirts are nice and all, but I really want new clothes.”

She snatched an entire row of stuff off the racks and disappeared into the changing room. A few minutes later she came out in Waterland flower-print shorts, a big red Waterland T-shirt, and commemorative Waterland surf shoes. A Waterland backpack was slung over her shoulder, obviously stuffed with more goodies. She handed me the clothes she’d been borrowing.

“What the heck.” Grover shrugged.

He gathered clothes himself and headed off to try them on.

I check out the register, wow… it really does seem like they just abandoned the place without doing anything.

I found around two-hundred dollars’ worth of twenty-dollar bills, another hundred-fifty in tens, and about fifty in fives. Plus, twenty dollars in one-dollar bills.

Why did they just abandon the place? There doesn’t seem to be anything supernatural going on, I certainly can’t sense anything.

Grover came out a few minutes later, after I’d finished stuffing the money into my bag (not like they need it, no one is here).

“Ready guys?” He asked, offering me the extra shirt he’d borrowed.

“Yeah, let’s keep going.”

I tried not to laugh at the two of them looking like walking advertisements.

We continued our search for the Tunnel of Love. It almost seems like the park is waiting for something to happen. Which is ridiculous, the park isn’t alive. Surely I’d sense if it was.

I rubbed my nose at the scent of hot metal, honestly, the suns gone down, shouldn’t the smell be fading as well?

“I still can’t believe he’d bring his girlfriend here for a date.” I said to break the silence.

“What, where would you bring your girlfriend,” She smirked. “Assuming you could get one.”

I stuck my tongue out, “Well first off, not an abandoned water park, just saying, I have standards.”

She snorted.

“I’d probably go someplace like, the Teau Hohonu reef. It’s really cool with lots of fish and a big variety of coral and sea anemones. Fetus took me there once.”

“I haven’t heard of that reef, where is it?”

“Well that’s the name for it undersea, I’m not sure if land dwellers have a different name for it. But it’s off the coast of… South Carolina? I think that’s the place on land…”

“Huh, cool. I didn’t know there was a reef there.”

“It’s a deep-sea reef! It’s really pretty, Fetu showed me the coolest stuff there.”

“Who’s Fetu?” She asked, looking around a building to see the ride on the other side.

“He’s a friend of mine! A merman. He’s really good at the Siren’s Song, he and Triton have mainly been teaching me. He showed me some cool ways to use it while we were at the reef.”

She seemed to be eyeing me, mentally calculating something, “Oh, you mean like a da- uh… wait, so you have to be taught how to use this… Siren’s Song?”

“Yeah, it’s like,” I hummed. “It’s like learning to sing, you have to have lessons, and there are proper ways to do it and stuff. The Siren’s Song in it’s raw form is really strong and can take a lot of energy from the one using it. Fetu has a really natural skill for it, apparently he’s able to tell when he’s reaching the limit and stop before the backlash gets bad.”

“The breathing issues, like you had after Medusa?”

“Yeah, though they didn’t really tell me what the backlash was.” I rubbed my neck sheepishly. “I wasn’t supposed to be doing any actual voice Siren’s Song until they approved it, so they didn’t see the need to explain it to me yet.”

She winced, “But you had to.”

I nodded, “Yeah. I’ll have to see if there’s any way of handling the backlash. I’m sure there’s some way of making it easier to breath.”

“Maybe an inhaler,” Grover offered. “It seems similar to asthma, so maybe some kind of inhaler would help.”

“Maybe,” I murmured.

“Well, it’s certainly useful, reminds me of the Aphrodite cabin’s charmspeak.” Annabeth said.

I frowned, charmspeak? “What’s-“

“There!” Annabeth said, pointing ahead.

I followed her finger and found an empty pool ahead of us, about fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl.

Around the rim, a dozen bronze statues of Cupid stood guard with wings spread and bows ready to fire. On the opposite side from us, a tunnel opened up, probably where the water flowed in when the pool was full. The sign above it read, THRILL RIDE O’ LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS’ TUNNEL OF LOVE!

Grover crept to the edge. “Guys, look.”

Marooned at the bottom of the pool was a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted all over it. In the left seat, glinting in the fading light, was Ares’s shield, a polished circle of bronze.

“This seems simple,” I said, rubbing my nose again at the smell of hot metal. “We can’t really just walk down there and get it, can we?”

Annabeth ran her fingers along the base of the nearest Cupid statue.

“There’s a Greek letter carved here,” she said. “Eta. I wonder…”

I frowned, I’m really not the best at land myths. What does the Eta have to do with anything? Is it a sign of some kind?

“Grover,” I asked. “Do you smell anything?”

He sniffed the wind. “Nothing.”

I chewed my lip, and I’m not feeling anything…

“I guess I can go down there?”

“I’ll go with you,” Grover didn’t sound too happy, but he still offered.

I shook my head though, “You’re a lot more help up here, where you can fly and help from above if something goes wrong.”

He straightened, puffing his chest up a little. “Sure, but what could go wrong?”

“I’m not sure…”

Something feels off.

“Annabeth come with me—”

“Are you kidding?” She looked at me like I’d just greeted the Kraken. Her cheeks were bright red.

“What’s the problem now?” I demanded.

“Me, with you, on the… the ‘Thrill Ride of Love’? What if someone sees us!?”

I flushed, “Who’s gonna see you?” I squeaked. “It’s not like anyone else is here!”

She flushed more, “Well, I guess, ugh, fine, let’s just hurry.”

We moved down the side of pool, reaching the boat quickly, a faint taste of blood in my mouth now, but countered by the smell of my mom’s perfume, the smell of the Demeter cabin, the smell of the sea. It reminds me of how the Aphrodite cabin is.

The shield was propped on one seat, and next to it was a lady’s silk scarf.

I still don’t get why they came here, I mean, it’s so dark and creepy and boring and… oh, there are mirrors all around the edges… are they really that narcissistic?

Probably.

I picked up the scarf. It shimmered pink, and the perfume was indescribable, like the sea, fresh flowers, mountain springs.

I swallowed, and pushed past the smell, slipping the scarf into my bag.

“Grab the shield, Seaweed Brain, lets get out of here quick.”

I reached for the shield and realized a second too late that I really shouldn’t have.

The moment I touched it, my hand broke through a thin strand connecting it to the dashboard. Looking at it in my palm I realized it was some kind of metal strand, so fine it was almost invisible. A trip wire.

“Wait,” Annabeth said.

“Too late.”

“There’s another Greek letter on the side of the boat, another Eta. It’s a trap!”

Noise erupted all around us, along with the sudden feeling of fire licking my skin and the smell of hot metal suddenly overwhelming. A million gears grinding echoed around us, as if the whole pool was turning into one giant machine.

Grover yelled in warning, “Guys!”

Up on the rim, the Cupid statues were drawing their bows into firing position. I snatched up the shield and stepped beside Annabeth, but the Cupids didn’t shoot at us, they fired at each other. Silky cables trailed from the arrows, arching over the pool and anchoring where they landed. Smaller metallic threads started weaving together magically between the main strands, making a net.

“We need to get out,” I said.

“Duh!” Annabeth cried.

We bolted up the slope but going up was not as easy as going down.

“Come on!” Grover shouted.

He was trying to hold open a section for us, but the golden threads started wrapping around his hands wherever he touched it. Imperial gold maybe? Probably with assorted magic hammered into it.

The Cupids’ heads popped open. Out came video cameras. Spotlights rose up all around the pool, blinding us. A loudspeaker voice boomed: “ _Live to Olympus in one minute… Fifty-nin seconds, fifty-eight…”_

“Hephaestus!” Annabeth screamed. “I’m so stupid! Eta is ‘H’. He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we’re going to be broadcasted live to Olympus and look like absolute fools!”

We’d almost made it out, where we’d be able to slip away without looking like absolute fools, when the row of mirrors opened like hatches and thousands of tiny metallic… things poured out.

Annabeth screamed.

An army of wind-up creepy-crawlies with bronze-gear bodies, spindly legs, and little pincer mouths scuttled towards us in a wave of clacking, whirring metal.

“Spiders!” Annabeth cried. “Sp—sp—ahhh!”

I jerked as she fell backwards in terror. I yanked the back of her shirt and got hold of her arm, pulling her back as the spider robots reached us.

I yanked her back to the boat, trying to think of what to do.

I pulled the lid off the water skin and sent a whip of it lashing out around us. Whirling water that I quickly thickened into a better shield as the spiders scuttled around it.

They’re probably not meant to kill, but… this is a trap meant for Gods, what can harm a God can easily kill a mortal.

I pulled Annabeth into the boat, freezing a line of water around the base, making some of the spiders slip.

_Thirty, twenty-nine-_

Annabeth was still shaking in terror, but I tried to settle her in as I sent the water into a better arc around us, fending off the spiders better.

Grover was hovering above the pool in his flying sneakers, trying to pull the net loose, but it wouldn’t budge.

What to do, what to do.

I need to think.

The Tunnel of Love entrance was under then net. We could use it as an exit, but I don’t have enough water to move the boat that far.

_Fifteen, fourteen-_

Then I finally saw them, pipes behind the mirrors, where the spiders had come from.

Pipes.

I threw my hand out. I’ve never tried to control water I couldn’t see before, I’m not even sure if the pipes still function with how abandoned the place is, but I can try.

_Five, four-_

I focused, reaching for that feeling of water. I thought of the ocean, of the river I’d trained in for years, of the feel of the waves.

I closed my eyes, took a breath, and tugged.

_Two, one, zero!_

Water exploded from the pipes, a familiar surge that roared into the pool.

It swept away the spiders and I pulled in my ocean water, wrapping it around my arms.

I pulled Annabeth further into the seat next to me and fastened her seat belt, just in time for the tidal wave to slam into the boat, I raised my hand, guiding the water to arc over us as it moved over us, using the other hand to guide the water at the base of the boat to keep it from capsizing.

The boat turned, lifted by the flood of water. The water around us was full of short-circuiting spiders (I guess they’re not water-proof).

Spotlights were glaring down at us, the Cupid-cams rolling, projecting us live to Olympus I suppose.

I narrowed my eyes, willing the water to guide the boat, keeping it from hitting the sides. I noticed the net getting closer, and made the water turn the boat towards the tunnel entrance.

A moment later the water sent us rocketing through into the darkness.

I kept my focus on the water, keeping the boat from moving at ridiculous speeds through the tunnel, but still moving fast enough to get us through quick.

We passed by pictures of Romeo and Juliet and sparkling hearts and lacy romantic venues and other Valentine themed scenes.

Then we were out of the tunnel, the stars glittering above us and the night air curling around us.

I noticed the exit, the golden Gates of Love, which were unfortunately chained.

If they were working then we’d be able to safely sail through them and into the exit pool, but they aren’t, they’re chained shut. Two boats had already washed out of the tunnel before us and were piled against the barricade—one submerged, the other cracked in half.

I quickly ran through options, I could stop the boat here, but that would leave us trapped in the water. I could try to break the gates, but I might not do that in time.

My mind went back to the Arch, to falling and… the wave, like what Katara did.

I raised my hands, gathering the water ahead and behind us. I drew my hands together, pooling all the water beneath our boat, lifting it high on the forming wave.

I bit my lips at the tug in my gut, but drew more water, raising us higher and higher as the wave grew.

“You’re not high enough!” Annabeth called, staring at the gates. “We need to be at least three feet higher or it’ll catch on the top of the gates.”

I did as she said, pulling more water, guiding us just a bit higher.

Just in time, it appears she was right, I could feel us just make it over the gates. I threw my hands out as we arced over the gates and I forced the water to continue holding the boat gently as we hit the pool.

It took all my focus to balance the boat, but after a moment of dangerous tilting it settled, and we drifted smoothly to the edge of the pool, hitting shore with a bump.

Annabeth breathed hard, eyes wide.

“You just-“

We sat for a moment in silence, Annabeth staring at me and me just taking a moment to rest. That took a lot of focus.

I unbuckled once I caught my breath, and she quickly did so as well.

We clambered out of the boat onto the shore, Grover landing beside us from his place in the sky with the shoes.

The spotlights were still on, they had followed us apparently. I noticed a Cupid head bobbing in the water. So, the camera’s followed us through the tunnel as well.

I straightened and flashed my best smile at the camera’s.

“Hope you enjoyed the show! Thanks for watching and Goodnight!”

Grover snorted as the Cupids turned back to their original positions. The lights shutting off abruptly, leaving the area pith black.

I wonder if we got good ratings? Or if Triton saw me?

I wonder if he’d be pleased with my trick with the water?

“I’m glad you guy’s are alright,” Grover said.

“Yeah,” Annabeth said. “Me too.”

I hefted the shield on my arm and turned back to my friends.

Annabeth was studying me with intense eyes, Grover just looked relieved.

“… Thanks.” Annabeth murmured.

I nodded, “No problem. We’re a team, aren’t we?”

Her lips twitched, “Yeah.” She glanced at the shield on my arm. “Well, we have the shield.”

“Yep,” I agreed. “Guess we should go chat with Ares.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

So maybe I was sulking.

I can’t assign a quest with mother keeping such a close eye on me. Details would need to be discussed in person, and Mother won’t let me right now.

I glared at the paperwork I was doing. Some requests for messages, some complaints from the Caribbean (my territory), and a few details on people not mixing up Nanmu and Nammu (again).

I sighed, this is so obnoxious. Why did Mother have to be so insistent on not starting war? Like, it’s probably going to start anyways.

Percy is twelve, he’s skilled, but he’s twelve. If the gods couldn’t find the bolt, how is Percy supposed to?

He’s a child, he shouldn’t be on this deadly quest.

“Um, Triton-aia…”

I turned to look at one of the messengers, Tumata.

Tumata looked extremely nervous to talk to me, that never means good things.

“Yes?” I said carefully.

“Ah, Fetu Faumuina has recommended that you turn on Cheat Catcher, on Hephaestus TV.”

Cheat Catcher? The show that gets a new episode any time Hephaestus finds out about Ares and Aphrodite going on dates? Why would he recommend me checking it out?

“Why?”

Tumata hesitated, “He said that you should watch it immediately, but didn’t exactly say why.”

My eyes narrowed. Tumata’s reaction leads me to think that she knew why even if she didn’t get told why by Fetu.

I flicked my fingers, calling a TV in here.

Tumata took the chance to flee.

It only took a moment to click to the correct channel, and I immediately saw what the issue was.

The remote broke in my hand as I watched Percy guide the water to bring him and some girl over some gates.

I glared at the screen as he stabilized the boat and he and the girl (the blonde hair and grey eyes make me suspicious as to who her parent is).

_“Hope you enjoyed the show! Thanks for watching and Goodnight!”_

Why is Percy there? Why the fuck is Percy risking his life on Hephaestus’s show for catching Aphrodite and Ares making out?

I glared at the screen.

I need to get him aid, but Mother is stopping me, and Father is determined to do something himself, to show that he can and will help Percy.

I stared at the commercials running now.

Even if not in person, I need to do _something_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> What did you think of the side quest? How about Percy's powers? Do you feel for Annabeth and her fear of the creepy crawlies? Did you like the wave?
> 
> I am closing requests for requests, at least for race, for now. I've finished designing all the campers for now. I open requests again partway through book two when I start designing the Hunters of Artemis. I am still open to other rep (for disabilities (non mental as I feel unable to write them for personal reasons) and sexualities/gender identities)
> 
> Requested (or planned to be included) so far:  
> Sexualities: aroace, grey-aro, ace, demi-sexual, pan (sexual and romantic), omni, a polyamorous relationship, non-binary, genderfluid, demigirl/boy, and genderless  
> Disabilities: hard of hearing, Rheumatoid Arthritis (not a request, that's me giving myself rep again), Asthma, chronic pain, chronic fatigue, asthma/breathing issues


	26. We Have a Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reward time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, due to school starting I will be moving to once a week updates on Monday. This week will be the last exception as I have a short scene that will be it's own chapter as I don't want it to be overshadowed or overshadow other content. That will be posted Thursday.
> 
> the8horcrux, I really don't like doing replies in the author's notes and try to keep it to guests, and then only if they have questions.
> 
> Reminder that while race requests are closed, sexuality/gender identity and disabled rep are still open. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

The War God was waiting for us in the diner parking lot. Along with the taste of blood, knives in my side, and a new sensation, burning shadows, faint but present.

My eyes narrowed.

“Well, well, well,” he said. “You didn’t do half bad.”

He was smirking at us.

I pursed my lips but pulled up my training from Triton.

“It was an interesting quest. Were our rating’s good?” I held out his shield.

He laughed, “Through the roof.” He took the shield from me, spinning it in the air like pizza dough. It changed forms, into a bulletproof vest. He slung it across his back.

“See that truck over there?” He pointed to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner. Studying it I noticed a faint buzz from it. I’m willing to bet that he manipulated the drivers into parking there. “That’s your ride. It’ll take you straight to L.A., well, with one quick stop in Vegas.”

The eighteen-wheeler with a sign on the back. I gave a mental thankyou to whoever designed the sign, in white on black, nice and easy to read. KINDESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT, WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS.

“Does it have air-conditioning,” I muttered.

The heat out here is already killing me, that truck is gonna be hell.

Ares snorted, “Sorry Cuz, you’re outa luck there.”

He snapped his fingers and the back door of the truck unlatched.

I blinked when I suddenly felt vague shifting sands, drifting across my skin like a faint breeze had stirred them.

“Here’s the supplies I promised you,” He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it to me.

It had a faint electric feel, barely noticeable.

I opened it, finding fresh clothes for all of us (do we really need leather pants though?), fifty bucks in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, two flashlights, and a lunch box that felt faintly chilly. I couldn’t figure out where the magic in it was otherwise though.

I handed the bag to Grover, who slung it over his shoulder.

“We appreciate the reward for the quest. You also mentioned knowing something about my mom?” I questioned with a dip of my head, my fingers instinctively twisting into the proper motion of thanks before I realized that’s an undersea thing, he probably wouldn’t know it.

“Yeah, she’s not dead.”

My shoulders slumped, and I looked away, towards the diner.

I bit back a groan then when I saw the waitress who’d served us for dinner dragging a fry cook from the kitchen out to see us. He nodded and snapped a picture on his phone.

“What little cousin, you don’t seem happy to hear that.”

I tilted my head back to him, “My apologies, I already suspected that she was taken. The gold made me pretty convinced that she wasn’t dead. It is nice to have confirmation now. Thank you for confirming it.”

His eyes gleamed, “Well good for you Cuz, figuring that out on your own.”

He swung onto his motorcycle and flashed us a smirk. My eyes narrowed on it, a faint burning shadows feel still present, coming from there.

He revved his Harley, then roared off down Delancy Street, the knives in my side and the burning shadows leaving with him.

“Well,” Annabeth said. “I guess we should get on the truck.”

The three of us shared a look, but reluctantly ran across the street and climbed into the back of the big rig (which had a distinct bloody taste mixed with the buzzing), closing the doors behind us.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The fist thing I noticed was the smell, like the world’s biggest pan of kitty litter. The second thing to hit me was the heat, it felt like I was sitting in a furnace. The third thing to hit me was the sudden way the buzzing vanished (though the taste of blood remained, much fainter than before though).

I wrinkled my nose as I looked around the inside.

It was pitch black until Grover pulled out the two flashlights, illuminating the darkness and revealing a very sad scene.

There was a row of filthy metal cages, and inside them were three of the saddest zoo animals I’ve ever seen: a zebra, a male albino lion, and some kind of antelope.

Someone had thrown the lion a sack of turnips, which he obviously wasn’t going to eat. And the zebra and antelope had each gotten a Styrofoam tray of hamburger meat. The zebra’s mane was matted with chewing gum and the antelope had a dumb silver birthday balloon tied to one of his horns that read OVER THE HILL.

The poor lion was apparently too scary for the same treatment, but it was still pacing around on soiled blankets, in a space way too small for him, and panting from the stuffy heat of the trailer. He had flies buzzing around his pink eyes and his ribs were showing through his white fur.

My heart ached, these poor animals, especially this lion, it looks like it hasn’t had a decent meal in weeks.

“This is kindness?” Grover snarled. “Humane zoo transport?”

He looked ready to right back out to beat up the truckers with his reed pipes, and I would’ve joined him with my knife, but just then the truck’s engine roared to life making the trailer start shaking. We had to sit down so we didn’t fall over as the truck started moving.

We huddled in the corner on some mildewed feed sacks, trying to ignore the flies as I pulled out the med kit and settled the blanket out, so we could sit on it. I flicked open my waterskin and spread a thin layer over the blanket, activating the woven sea grasses that started rapidly cooling off, giving us a nice chilled seat.

I then dug through the kit to see if there was anything I could use to help the animals, maybe I could coat them in some water to cool them off?

Grover was trying to talk to the animals, speaking in goat bleats, but they just stared at him sadly.

I perked up when I noticed a water jug, grabbing it and twisting my fingers to guide the water out of the jugs, then wringing the dirt and impurities out of it with a twist of my wrist (something I got good at over the years of cleaning the rivers near home). I flicked my fingers and guided the water into their bowls.

“Can we switch the foods?” Annabeth asked.

“I could use my trident?” I offered.

Getting agreement from her and Grover, I summoned my trident from my bracelet charm, using it to drag the foods out of the cages and switching the food. The lion getting the meat and the zebra and antelope getting the turnips split between them.

“ _Thank you, Prince.”_

I blinked, staring at the zebra.

I mean, I guess it’s a kind of horse? And I can talk to the Pegasi at camp…

“You’re welcome,” I said.

Wait if I can talk to it we can probably let it out. But then, the cage would give it a relatively steady place to stay while the truck moves. Probably best to not let it out.

“Why’d you say you’re welcome?” Annabeth asked, Grover giving me a strange look.

“It said thank you.”

Annabeth blinked, “You can understand zebras?”

“I mean,” I shrugged. “I think it’s horses, and zebras are connected to horses I guess? I’ve never really looked into them.”

She hummed, giving the zebra a thoughtful look.

Grover asked Annabeth to cut the balloon off the antelope’s horn, which she did while Grover kept the antelope calm.

“Can I cut the gum off the zebra’s mane?” She asked, looking at the zebra.

We considered. It would probably be dangerous with the truck bouncing around, but if I could keep the zebra calm enough we might be able to manage.

We decided to ask the zebra.

“Hey,” I said softly, settling in front of the zebra’s cage. “Would you let us get that gum out of your mane?”

_“You wish to help me Prince?”_

I nodded, “Yeah, I want to help. But you’ll need to stay very still so we can cut the gum out safely okay?”

The zebra knickered, leaning towards me, “ _As you wish, Prince.”_

I opened the cage carefully, and Annabeth leaned in to cut the gum out. I gently pet the zebra’s nose, soothing it and keeping it still.

Once she finished we closed the cage again, promising to help them get out of here in the morning.

I also paused to carefully coat them in water, cooling them off.

The lion made an almost purring sound, settling down to bask in the cool water. The antelope and zebra did similar, a soft thank you from the zebra making me smile.

The three of us then settled on the nice and chilled blanket (I made a mental note to thank Lagi when I next saw him, this blanket is amazing).

Annabeth dug through the bag and pulled out the lunch box, opening it to find sandwiches, fruit, chips, water, and Oreos.

We left the sandwiches, but did all grab some fruit and chips, nibbling half-heartedly while settled on the blanket. I reminded myself that we were nearly to Los Angeles, where my mom is, and where the bolt is.

I have no idea what’ll happen next, but we seem to be doing alright so far.

“Hey,” Annabeth said suddenly. “I’m sorry for freaking out at the water park, Percy.”

“It’s okay,” I assured her.

“It’s just…” She shuddered. “Spiders.”

I nodded, “Because of the Arachne story. She got turned into a spider because she challenged your mom to a weaving contest. Though the myths vary on who won.”

She nodded, “Arachne’s children have been taking revenge on children of Athena ever since. If there’s a spider within a mile of me, it’ll find me. I hate the creepy little things. Anyway, I owe you.”

“We’re a team, remember?” I flashed her a smile. “We’re all in this together.”

I paused, “Have you ever tried talking to the spiders?”

She gave me a look.

“I’m just saying, my dad made horses and I can understand them. Technically your mom made spiders-“

“Percy I’m not talking to the creepy crawly death bringers.”

Grover snorted where he lay next to us.

“Okay, okay,” I said, hiding a smile.

Annabeth nibbled on an apple slice. “In the Iris message… did Luke really say nothing?”

I munched on my chips while I considered how to answer. The conversation with Luke made me feel rather uncomfortable, I don’t like what was insinuated. I really don’t like how he spoke.

“Luke said you two go way back. He also mentioned something about Grover and a pine tree.

It was a bit hard to read their expressions with the flashlights pointing out.

Grover let out a mournful bray.

“I should’ve told you the truth from the start,” His voice trembled. “I thought if you knew what a failure I was, you wouldn’t want me along.”

I pursed my lips, “You were the satyr who tried to rescue Thalia.” It wasn’t a question.

He nodded glumly.

“And, the other two half-bloods, those were you and Luke,” I looked at Annabeth, “Right?”

She put down her little thing of fruit.

“Like you said, Percy, a child Half-Blood alone wouldn’t have made it far. Athena guided me towards help, Thalia was twelve and Luke thirteen. Both of them had run away from home too. They took me in, watched out for me, trained me. They were… amazing monster-fighters, even without training. We traveled north from Virginia without any real plans, fending off monsters for about three months before we ran into Grover.

“I was just supposed to get Thalia to camp,” he said, sniffling. “Only Thalia. Chiron gave me strict orders: don’t do anything that might slow down the rescue, get her to camp safely no matter the cost. I couldn’t just leave Luke and Annabeth though, I thought I could do it. I thought… I thought I could lead all three of them to safety.”

He looked away, a miserable expression on his face.

“It was my fault Thalia died. I messed up, I got scared and took wrong turns… If I hadn’t been so afraid, if I’d just been faster and smarter…”

“Stop it,” Annabeth snapped. “No one blames you. Thalia didn’t either. You did everything you could-“

“She sacrificed herself to save us,” he said in a choked voice. “Her death was my fault. The Council of Cloven Elders said so.”

“They don’t sound very smart,” I said. “I mean, you’re good, but if that was your first assignment… that wasn’t smart to send a satyr on such a dangerous first assignment. And they certainly shouldn’t blame you for not leaving two kids to die.”

“Percy’s right,” Annabeth said. “I wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for you, Grover. Neither would Luke. The Council is full of old sots that shouldn’t have the power they do. Even Mr. D said it wasn’t your fault, didn’t he make them suspend judgement?”

Grover sniffed, “Yeah… But still, I’ve got to be the lamest satyr ever. I found the two most powerful Half-Bloods of the century, and I screwed up getting both of them to camp.”

“You’re not lame,” Annabeth insisted. “You’ve got more courage than any other satyr I’ve met. Name one other who would dare go to the Underworld. I bet Percy is really glad you’re here right now.”

She kicked me in the shin.

“Ow,” I muttered. “But yeah, it’s not luck you found us. You’ve got a big heart Grover, the biggest of anyone I know.” Except maybe Samoa. “It’s why you’re going to be the one who finds Pan.”

I heard a deep sigh, and waited for Grover to reply, but his breathing only got heavier. When the sound turned to snoring, I realized he’d fallen asleep.

I snorted, “He did that all the time at Yancy, I still don’t know how.”

“Me neither,” Annabeth said. “But that was really nice of you to say.”

“I meant it,” I said firmly. “You mentioned before, on the train, that someone you knew had had dreams of Hades…”

She winced, “I did.”

“That was Thalia, wasn’t it?”

She looked away, “Yeah.”

We rode in silence for a few miles, I nibbled on my chips, the Zebra munched on a turnip and the lion licked the last of the hamburger meat off his lips and looked at me hopefully.

Annabeth was rubbing her necklace as she stared off, looking deep in though.

“That pin-tree bead,” I said. “Is that from your first year?”

She looked, as if she hadn’t realized what she’d been doing.

“Yeah,” she said. “Every August, the counselors pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint it on that year’s beads. I’ve got Thalia’s pin tree, a Greek trireme on fire, it washed up on the beach that summer and we had a cool bonfire, a centaur in a prom dress, the party ponies are crazy, a golden sun, the Apollo cabin decided they wanted to learn to make light… Mr. D had to call Apollo to fix it, and then the red tree, the Dryad wanted Connor and Travis dead for messing with her tree like that.”

I nodded, listening with interest, “And the college ring? It’s your father’s?”

“That’s none of your—” she stopped herself, looking away. “Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” I murmured. “I shouldn’t have pried.”

“No… it’s okay.” She took a shaky breath. “We talked before, how your mom is nice, but my dad isn’t… he sent me the ring, two years ago, folded up in a letter. It was his main keepsake from Athena, he wouldn’t have managed his doctoral program at Harvard without her…”

Annabeth fingered the necklace.

“Well he, he said in the letter… he apologized for being a jerk, he said he loved and missed me and wanted me to come back home and live with him.”

I frowned, “So… he tried to improve?”

She snorted, “Yeah supposedly, I believed him, and I tried to go home for the school year. It didn’t work… my stepmother didn’t change at all, she didn’t want her kids in danger living with a freak like me. Monsters attacked, we argued. Monsters attacked, we argued. She refused to listen to me, just kept pointing to her kids, said I was endangering them… My dad never spoke against her.”

She was staring at the wall, her expression pained.

“I didn’t even make it through winter break. I called Chiron and came right back to Camp Half-Blood.”

I considered her, that doesn’t sound pleasant but… I thought of mom, and Gabe. She never spoke out against him either, she just defended me in her own quiet way.

Was her dad trying the same? Is her stepmom that horrible that he’s afraid of what she’ll do if he goes against her?

“Maybe you should tell your dad,” I said softly.

She looked at me with a frown, “What?”

“Well… does he know that your stepmom was hurting you with her actions? Was he there for the fights and stuff?”

She pursed her lips, “He couldn’t have not known about them.”

I thought to my mom again, who I never once told about Gabe hurting me, who still doesn’t know about all the time I spent in the sea or the friends I’d made beyond my vague mentions of them.

“I’m not so sure… parents can be kinda dumb.”

Her lips twitched slightly.

“I’m not going to hurt myself more,” She murmured. “Not for his sake.”

I nodded, “That’s fine. You should take care of yourself first. But maybe you could send a letter, being in contact with him doesn’t mean going to live with him.”

She studied me quietly for a long moment.

…

“Yeah… I suppose it doesn’t.”

We sat quietly for another few miles.

I thought of the war we’re trying to prevent; how crazy it seems that we’re going to succeed. We’re twelve (going on twenty-something for Grover) and we’re having to stop a war that would destroy the country.

What would the other Gods do? Would they join the war? Would it be like the Trojan war? Years of war with no clear winner? Just ending in a massacre?

“So…” I hesitated.

“Yeah?”

“If the Gods fight… Will it end up like the Trojan war again? Have there been major war’s between the Gods in recent years?”

She turned to look at me, her lips pursed.

“Well, there was the war that happened while World War Two was going on. It was kind of right along side it from what I understand. The actual cause isn’t talked about much, but I think it had to do with a Hades kid messing with all the spirits from World War One.”

She shifted positions, expression tight.

“The details are murky, but Some Poseidon kids got angry about it and some Zeus kids sided with the Poseidon kids… there were a lot more of them back then you know.”

I nodded, I’d figured that was the case.

“Well, the war was bad, sure the mortals war was the big deal, and really horrific on its own, but the godly war going on then too… well, it was really bad and definitely upped the death toll on both sides. I know that one or two Zeus and Poseidon kids sided with the Hades kid, I think that was the only one of the time actually…”

“Makes sense, I don’t think there are any examples in the myths of Hades cheating on his wife.”

“Yeah… Regardless, it was a nasty war. And the Gods didn’t even get that involved themselves.”

I grimaced, “So this one would likely be worse.”

“Probably.” She sighed, “I don’t know what the war will be like, I do know that no matter what happens I’ll side with you, Seaweed Brain.”

I smiled, “Thanks, I’m glad you’re my friend.”

She nodded, gaze determined, before laying back and settling down.

“We should get some sleep,” She mumbled.

“Night,” I whispered.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I floated in the air, above a tall peak.

Medusa was helping Lara climb over some high rocks, the sky dark and filled with stars.

Lara looked older, eighteen or nineteen maybe.

“We’re almost there,” Medusa murmured. She had a parcel tucked under one arm as she steadied Lara, who had almost stumbled back, with the other.

The two climbed higher, Medusa helping Lara get over the really steep parts.

Finally, they reached the top, me alongside them.

I gasped, the top was covered in soft flowers, thousands of wildflowers covering it. The sky above (though Lara couldn’t see) was filled with millions of stars, glittering like jewels.

“It smells so nice here,” Lara murmured, tilting her head and breathing in.

“That would be the flowers, red poppy, capparis spinosa, chrysanthemum, and anchusas.”

“Wow,” murmured Lara. She bent down to gently run her fingers over the flowers. “They sound beautiful.”

“Not nearly as much as you are,” Medusa murmured.

Lara blushed, “Why have you brought us here?”

Medusa led her through the flowers, Lara stepping carefully and managing to avoid stepping on the flowers, he brow furrowed as if in concentration.

“It’s been three years now, three years since you washed up on the beach. I have come to realize that…”

“Yes?” Lara asked, tilting her head towards Medusa.

“I care for you greatly. I wish for… I wish to be able to court you. Properly.”

Lara’s eyes widened as she opened her mouth. Then closed it.

There was a long moment where she seemed to register what Medusa said.

I felt like I was intruding, like this wasn’t for me to see. But I couldn’t leave.

“I-“

“If you don’t wish for it, I understand. I will respect your choice regardless.”

“No, that’s not, it’s just,” She flushed. “I hadn’t realized you liked me like such. I… also hold great admiration for you. I would- I would be honored.”

Medusa lit up, a brilliant smile on her face as she swept Lara into a hug, the package held awkwardly in hand.

“I’m- I’m very happy.”

She suddenly stepped back and handed the package out to Lara, “My apologies, I meant to gift you this at the start.”

Lara carefully took the package from her hands, fumbling slightly as she unwrapped it.

It revealed a soft fur (fox fur I think) shawl. The kind that looks like a mini cape and goes around your shoulders.

“It’s so soft,” she whispered, running her fingers through the fur.

“Fox fur,” Medusa said. “I gathered the pelts myself. The softest I could find. I wanted to do this this proper way, with the proper gifts.”

Lara shifted, fumbling wit the clasp on the shawl, before managing to throw it over her shoulders, fixing the clasp shut.

She lunged forward suddenly, wrapping Medusa in a hug.

“Thank you.”

The two hugged, Medusa’s snake hair hissing softly as the snakes threaded through Lara’s hair, starlight bathing the scene in a gentle light.

I smiled, my heart lifting. They look so happy.

My dream shifted suddenly.

I guess I’d gotten used to my dreams to other places and times, so having a normal nightmare was strange.

I was being forced to take a standardized test, but I was wearing a straightjacket. All the other kids were leaving for recess, and the teacher kept chiding me, _Come on, Percy. You’re not stupid, are you? Pick up your pencil._

And then I realized something was different, I looked over and saw a girl sitting there, also wearing a straitjacket. She was my age, with unruly black, choppy-cut hair, dark eyeliner around her electric blue eyes, and freckles across her nose. I knew who she was, Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

She struggled against the straitjacket, then glared at me in frustration and snapped, _Well, Seaweed Brain? One of us has to get out of here._

She’s right, I need to get out of here. I want to find out who the Titan is. I need to go back to the cavern.

The straitjacket melted off and I fell through the classroom floor. The teacher’s voice changed to a smoother, deeper tone, echoing from the depths of a great chasm. The familiar sensation of shifting sands curling over me.

_“-and the exchange went well, things are going exactly as they should. I will have what I need soon.”_

I was back at the dark cavern, the first time I’d been able to purposefully guide my dreams. I wonder if I can do that again?

_“And he has no suspicions My Lord?”_

A voice I knew, though I couldn’t place it. I frowned, trying to identify it. The only sensation was the shifting sands, I couldn’t sense anything else.

_“He will aid us, I have spoken to him as well. He has no suspicions towards the thief, and while his loyalties are strong, I am able to work with them rather than against them.”_

_“I could have brought you what I stole directly—”_

_“You?”_ Mr. Pit Voice said with slight scorn in his voice. _“You have made your limits clear. Your attempt was a failure, though you managed to steal the items you failed to deliver them like was needed and would have failed entirely if not for my intervention.”_

_“But My Lord—”_

_“Be at peace, clever little thief. The six-month delay is not as disastrous as it could have been. My traitorous son’s anger has only grown, and Poseidon has become desperate enough to throw his son into his brother’s path. And while the expense of my power is displeasing, I will regain strength quickly once the items are in my hands. You need not worry, soon you will have all I have promi- Ah I see we have a little listener.”_

I stiffened when I felt his focus shift to me.

_“Hello, little Perseus. It has been some time since you have visited me.”_

_“You summoned him, My Lord!?”_

_“No, the little Half-Blood brought himself hither.”_

“It’s Percy,” I corrected (again).

_“Of course, little Percy.”_

_“But that’s impossible!”_

_“Perhaps for you, but this child of the sea is rather powerful,”_ The Titan said.

“Were you talking about me? It’s not very nice to talk about people behind their back Mr. Pit Voice.”

I felt a faint prickling on my fingertips.

_“Oh, is that the sea kid again? I love that kid.”_

_“My Lord?”_ The voice I sorta recognize questioned.

_“Go and rest, your sleep will be free of dreams.”_

The other was suddenly gone, leaving only me and the Pit Voices.

_“Ha, you just kicked him out.”_

The gold-eyed pit voice ignored his laughing friend.

_“And how goes your journey to the west little Percy?”_

“It’s not _Little Percy_ it’s just Percy,” I insisted. “And it’s going fine… Did you do something?”

My eyes narrowed as I glared at the pit.

 _“Who’s that one?”_ asked a new voice, bringing with it a feeling of numbness edging my senses as I blinked at the faint spots in the corner of my vision. _“I thought you only had one obnoxious minion right now.”_

I bristled. “I’m not his minion!”

_“Right, follower then.”_

“I’m not his follower either! I don’t even know his name!”

_“Oooh, you’re one of the poor saps he’s screwing with then.”_

_“Hyperion I will throw you to Nyx.”_ Snapped Mr. Pit Voice.

I brightened, wow so that’s Hyperion, cool. He’s still mean though.

“Does that mean you’re not going to tell me your name?” I asked in disappointment. “And do you talk to a lot of kids through dreams?”

 _“Yeah brother dearest, do you talk to a lot of kids through dreams?”_ snickered the other voice, the prickling one.

_“Ignoring my idiotic siblings, you are the only one I speak to that brings yourself to my… humble abode.”_

I frowned, “So you bring other’s to speak to you? Why?”

 _“I am simply requesting assistance,”_ The voice spoke smoothly. _“In exchange I offer aid to them. As I am doing with you. Bring me the bolt, and I insure that your mother gets returned to you safely”_

“I still don’t have the bolt,” I pointed out. “And I really can’t let a war happen. I’m one of the sea’s princes and I have a duty to the people that live in it. I can’t let a war happen.”

 _“He sounds like Oceanus,”_ muttered Hyperion.

 _“Hush,”_ chided Mr. Pit Voice. _“An admirable goal, Little Percy. You need not worry, Oceanus will not allow war. Should it reach that point he would step in and prevent it.”_

I pursed my lips, “I still have to stop it from reaching that point. Sorry, I don’t think I can help you.”

The voice hummed. _“I’m sure a compromise can be found in time.”_

“But we don’t have time. The summer solstice is only like, six days away now.”

The voice chuckled, _“I have all the time in the world. You need not worry Little Percy. You wish to protect the sea, I understand. But you must see what you are doing in aiding the Gods. These are the Gods you would protect.”_

I opened my mouth to question him, to ask what he meant, but I was falling suddenly, my vision black.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I hummed as I finished the paperwork. Once this is done I have a letter to write.

Mother might not let me leave, and I might not be able to assign the quest I want to without meeting with the quest goers in person, but there is still one thing I can do.

One deity that owes me a favor.

It’s time to cash in on that favor now.

**MEDUSA AND LARA**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, they feed my soul.
> 
> What did you think of Ares? What did you think of their conversations? What do you think Mr. Pit Voice will show Percy? (will be revealed next chapter!)
> 
> Once again, requests are open for sexualities/gender identities and disabilities (but only physical, I will not be doing mental disabilities or illnesses for personal reasons)  
> Requested (or planned to be included) so far:  
> Sexualities/Gender Identity: aroace, grey-aro, ace, demi-sexual, pan (sexual and romantic), omni, a polyamorous relationship, non-binary, genderfluid, demigirl/boy, and genderless  
> Disabilities: hard of hearing, Rheumatoid Arthritis, chronic pain, chronic fatigue, asthma/breathing issues, amputee, paralyzed


	27. The Lives Lost to Make a Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreams from the pit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so first thing. Rather impressed it took 26 chapters to get a transphobic comment. 
> 
> Now then, as someone who's best friend is intersex (as in born with genes that don't match up to male or female) I can tell you that there are more than two sexes. On top of that, there are definitely more than two genders. Gender being binary (one or the other) is a very western view. I will not get into all the details because if you care you can research yourself, but I am aware that there are more than two genders. 
> 
> On top of that, this is a fantasy story, if I decide to make the merpeople (who are half fish basically, and fish definitely do not go follow what one might see as proper sex/gender laws, look at the clownfish) have more than two sexes biologically as actual categories, then I very well can and you can't stop me.
> 
> TLDR: don't be transphobes in my comments.
> 
> Reminder that this is a percabeth fic, not pertimis. I very much view artemis as lesbian demi-aroace and romantic/sexual relationships with men are not happening with her in my story (or relationships in general there because no).
> 
> Now then!
> 
> There is angst ahead   
>  There is also mentions of WWII so please be careful in reading. I did not describe anything graphically, but I did imply some bad things happening.   
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think.
> 
>   
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

**Know your history.**

I stood in a field. No. Not a field. A graveyard.

In front of me was a man, pale skin, black hair, and sharp gold eyes.

He had his hands raised and was chanting in a language that sounded like twisting whispers.

The air felt of burning shadows and steady rocks.

Suddenly the air was filled with faded figures. The gold eyes man (he was in his twenties I think) lowering his hands, his gold eyes glowing.

He spoke, the strange twisting whispers filling the air. The ghosts (because that’s what they were) spoke back.

He spread his hands drawing my attention to the shallow pit that was in front of him.

“Abel!” Cried a voice.

I turned to see a man striding forward, with black hair like the man with the ghosts, but stormy blue eyes and dark skin. Beside him was a woman, green eyes (like mine) shining bright.

The man in front of me ignored them, speaking quicker.

One of the ghosts stepped forward, stopping to drink from the pit (making me realize it was filled with a liquid). It rose, it’s appearance now firmer.

It was a man in an army uniform, a medal visible with a strange cross on it.

“Abel, stop right now!” Cried the woman.

He spoke, a language that had lots of rolling r’s and soft vowels with hard consonants. He spoke slower, seemingly uncaring of the two figures heading this way.

Abel (I guess that’s the man’s name) ignored them both. He spoke again, that whispery language, and the ghost responded.

The scent of salt water filled the air.

Abel nodded solemnly then suddenly jerked, throwing himself back just in time for the liquid in the pit to surge up, nearly wrapping around him.

I spun to see the woman with her arms raised and her eyes narrowed. She swept her hand out and the liquid scattered, misting through the air and emptying the pit.

Abel spun to them with a snarl, looking very angry.

“What do you zink you'rre doing?!” Abel snapped with a clear accent. It reminded me of the language the ghost he’d been talking to spoke.

“Abel, you can’t mess with spirits,” The woman implored. “I know that you want to find them-“

“You know nothing.”

“Abel,” the man entreated. “We understant dat you want to know what happenet. But you cannot endanger others in dis quest. People are dying.”

“I vill find zem,” Abel snapped. “You kannot stop me.”

The man’s gaze hardened. “We will not let you keep hurting people. We will stop you if we must.”

Abel scoffed, gold eyes flashing. “So, you do not kare about children zat vanished? Zey are not dead. I vould know if zey verre.”

“Of course we care!” The woman cried. “But hurting people won’t bring them back. We cannot bring more harm in an attempt to find them.”

Abel’s gaze turned to her, softening slightly.

“You have alvays kared so much for many. Zey do not kare same as you do.” He glanced at the man. “I hold no hate for you kousins, but I vill not stop my quest.”

“Do not make us fight you. Please, we do not want it to come to dat.” The man looked almost desperate then.

Abel shook his head, “Calisto, Esme, It vill not be you zat lives to regret.”

“Abel,” the woman (Esme?) whispered even as she seemed to prepare for a fight. “Please.”

Abel simply raised an eyebrow. “Leave, before you make me regret.”

The man (Calisto?) stepped forward, drawing a knife, “We will not. Come with us peacefully ant allow de camp to puniss you.”

Abel laughed. “No.”

The air filled with electricity but Abel simple shook his head and spread his hands.

He spoke one word in that whispery language, and hands pushed through the graves.

I reached out, they shouldn’t fight. They all clearly love each other, they’re family!

I fell through darkness.

**Understand what they will allow.**

I stumbled onto what looked like a battlefield, but it was from above.

There were figures around me, standing tall and some… betting?

A woman with brown hair in battle armor exchanged a bet with what looked like Ares. The sensations surrounding me were so much like the cabins at camp. I was completely unable to figure out most of them.

“Please! My kid will kick that Hades kid’s ass. He might have won so far, but that’s cause he sticks to graveyards. If he was actually battling then he would be dead by now!”

“Strategy is the most important there. And one of my children aids the child of Hades. The strategy is full proof.”

A tall figure in a pinstripe suit with a black beard and matching hair stared at the children with stormy blue eyes. “The Hades child will die for his crimes. He will not escape his punishment for killing my son.”

“Or my daughter,” Snapped another figure. For a moment I thought I was looking at the Titan with gold eyes, the face was identical and the hair in a similar style. But the eyes were different, a sharp sea green (like mine, like Lara’s, like Esme’s).

My eyes widened, Poseidon?

“Oh please, both of you have kids siding with him.” Scoffed a woman in a soft green dress with a matching green veil over her hair. Her skin was dark with matching dark eyes. She was holding a sickle and looked kind, but stern. “Three of your kids Poseidon, and two of yours Zeus.”

Poseidon shrugged, “I don’t care what they do. But he killed my daughter, I always punish those that harm my children.”

“People are dying,” A man with bright blue eyes and heavily tanned skin pointed out. His hair was covered in a gold veil that seemed to glow.

Zeus waved his hand, “What do I care for the lifespans of the mortals that defy me.”

I turned to the battle field, hearing them bickering over if the lives of the mortals were truly that important in the long run behind me.

It was a massacre.

One side clearly had the strength in numbers, ghosts and skeletons and zombie like figures moving across the field and viciously fighting the living.

Lightning flashed, thunder crashing down, and a dozen of the undead fell in smoking heaps. Two dozen more rose to take their place.

I could see the man from before, Abel, standing with his arms out, gold eyes glow visible from here. The undead moved slowly for the most part, but they had overwhelming numbers.

I could see a blond-haired girl beside him, studying the battle field.

The gold-eyed Titan is showing me a war.

It was children for the most part, there were some adults, the one’s fighting the hardest, the most skilled, but for the most part… it was children.

“There’s only one Hades kid, it’s not like it should be that hard!” Snapped a voice amongst the gods.

I watched though, able to feel the burning shadows from here.

I don’t think he’s fighting alone, Abel is definitely being supported by someone. But I’m not sure who (his father maybe?).

The gods exchanged more bets as the bodies filled the field.

I slipped from the sky with a cry

**_See who they didn’t save that had to be saved by others._ **

I fell into a building, seeing an infirmary almost.

There were children there, about twenty of them. Many were huddled together, others sat stiffly.

Many had scars.

There were doctors around, being soft and kind and soothing.

I heard one mention how they were glad they found the children, but they couldn’t make head’s or tails of the notes “those horrible men” left behind.

I took a step closer, seeing a child with blonde hair and grey eyes curled as far away from a book that had been placed on her bed as possible.

A doctor removed the book.

“Traumatized-“

“Afraid of their powers-“

“Won’t touch books-“

“He flinches if we get light near him-“

“We need some specialists-“

The doctors seemed worried, but they seemed to care a lot.

One with sharp blue eyes and a bright smile (though he seemed like he was faking it, like he felt he had to show happiness and reassure the children) crouched in front of one child, making himself seem smaller.

“Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?”

The child with dark red eyes stared at him, tense and afraid.

“I’m Doctor Fred,” the child flinched. “But you can just call me Fred.”

The child eyed him, wary but seemingly slightly less afraid.

“I’m going to help you,” murmured the doctor. “And you’ll never got back to those monsters again.”

I slipped right through the floor with a cry of surprise.

**_They allowed the pain of their children. They allowed the deaths._ **

The child of Hades stood tall once more, determined to fight. His gold eyes were hard, and his back straight.

I stared at him, remembered what Annabeth said. The Godly war that happened alongside the mortal World War Two.

“Please, we found the children.” Said a man, stepping forward. “We don’t need to fight anymore.”

“Children are found but zose who harmed zem are not punished enough yet. Zey vill not be until zey are dead and in my father's hands.” Abel’s gaze was firm and his resolve uncracked.

The man before him, with green eyes and a pleading expression looked pained.

“The gods are aiding the children! And all go to Hades in time. You can trust that the mortals will not allow those atrocities to stand either. The criminals will be punished. Please, end this war between us. It is on something we need not fight over.”

Abel shook his head. “I vill not stop, not until spirits zat linger from zeir crimes know zat every last one is in eternal torment.”

“The spirits are driving you too far! Remember the living! You cannot live for the dead, Abel.” The man looked at him desperately. “You’re not lost yet, please, come home.”

“I vas lost vith ze children.”

And he attacked.

**_He was lost, and he was abandoned by those he once stood by. Know that he was not remembered for his goals, but for the death he brought._ **

I stumbled back as a skeleton rose right in my face and blinked as I was standing in front of a burning shroud.

The symbol of Hades, his helm, painstakingly embroidered onto it.

A man stood at the front, stormy blue eyes staring out at the crowd.

“Abel was family, he was a friend to many of us. He lost himself to the spirits he summoned, and so we mourn. He did good things once, and he did good in leading to the return of our family that we thought lost. But he is the reason for hundreds of deaths. He became family that was lost. He was defeated though, by my cousin Cecil, by my sister Jayla, at the cost of their lives they ended his crimes. He will not be remembered as the hero he once was, but as the villain he became. This does not mean we cannot mourn.”

He looked out, solemn and serious.

“He is the reason that over a dozen children of Zeus and Poseidon are dead. He is the reason dozens more of the other gods’ children died as well. We mourn for them, for the lives we lost. We will remember them, and we will never forget. And we will give thanks to Zeus, we will give thanks to Poseidon. They aided Cecil and Jayla, they aided the two in defeating Abel. They gave weapons, they gave advice, and they gave guides. Mourn tonight, for tomorrow we will celebrate our victory and the safe return of the children that those men that should be monsters took.”

**_Know that they have turned their back on their people before._ **

I was standing on a road, seeing a figure before me. A young man, in traditional chiton, with black hair and stormy blue eyes, whispering payer to Zeus.

_“Please Lord Zeus, Father, I need to return home to my mother. I humbly request thine aid in my quest to slay Medusa.”_

My eyes widened, is this?

The image blurred, and I stumbled as I fell upon a forest scene, the same figure there, now kneeling before two figures.

**_Know that their aid to one side dooms another._ **

One was a guy, with winged sandals, sandy blonde hair, and even from here I could see the sharp blue of his eyes. He looked like an older, more traditionally dressed, Luke.

The other was a woman, her hair uncovered and a golden blonde, she wore armor and held a spear in hand, her eyes were a stormy grey.

_“Go, Perseus, to the Graea, the Grey Sisters, sisters of the gorgons, will give you the answers you seek.”_

Perseus, the Titan is showing me the myth of Perseus.

 _“Take these gifts to aid you in your quest,”_ the woman said. _“My shield to look in and see Medusa without fear.”_

_“My Adamantine sickle, to cut her head off smoothly.”_

I watched Athena (for that must be her) and Hermes (because who else could that be) hand Perseus two very valuable items, the Adamantine sickle being one of the most valuable weapons around. Adamantine is extremely rare after all, and the most powerful metal to fight a God with.

**_They enable and encourage the children’s crimes._ **

I was tumbling through the ground, seeing a flash of Perseus stealing the eye and tooth from the Grey Sisters, threatening them to gain information.

**_Threats._ **

I landed in the branches of some trees, seeing Perseus take a pair of winged sandals (that felt of tickling feathers even in this dream), a bag (that hummed lightly), and a Helm that felt strongly of burning shadows. Is that Hades’ Helm of Darkness? I think it was mentioned in the myth. How did the nymphs get it though?

**_Theft._ **

The trees melted away and I stumbled to my feet on a familiar island, stars glittering above, with a familiar girl in front of me.

Lara.

She had her soft fox fur shawl wrapped around her shoulders, and a pretty sea-green veil over her hair.

Perseus stood in front of her, the helm off his head.

_“You need not fear anymore young maiden, I am here to slay the vile gorgon Medusa. You will be safe soon.”_

_“You cannot!”_ Lara cried, stepping forward. _“This island is peaceful! The gorgons have done no wrong.”_

_“They are monsters, step aside and let me free you from her.”_

Lara stood firm though, raising her chin.

_“You shall not pass.”_

Perseus narrowed his eyes. _“Step aside, I have no quarrel with you.”_

 _“And yet I have one with you. Leave our island, you are not welcome here.”_ Lara’s voice was made of steel, her hands raising, and the air seemed to freeze.

_“If you side by the monstrous gorgons then you must be but a monster yourself. I will give you one last chance to stand aside, or else I will be forced to remove you from my path.”_

_“I will not stand aside, and you shall not move me.”_

Perseus drew his sickle, but Lara struck first.

On first glance she was unarmed, she held no weapons, not even a waterskin like I do. The air was humid but not nearly enough to be used as an effective weapon, not against someone as prepared as Perseus.

But she had another skill I had not realized.

She thrust her hands out, much like me when I guide water, but she did not guide water.

The earth cracked and shattered, Perseus stumbling over himself to scramble out of reach.

The earth followed him, the ground shaking as her expression furrowed and she let out a slow breath. She slammed her hands together, the Earth rising and crashing together.

Perseus just barely got out of the way.

 _“Who are you!”_ He cried.

She stood tall, looking to all the world like the princess she was. _“I am Lara, partner of Medusa, daughter of the Earthshaker, Poseidon. And I will stop you here.”_

His eyes widened as she announced herself, but he pushed himself to his feet.

 _“If you are in my way I will strike you down myself,”_ he declared fiercely, raising his sickle.

 _“Only in death will I allow you past me,”_ she snapped.

**_Remember her._ **

She slid her feet into a stronger stance, raising her hands once more, and pushing forward.

The ground rolled, shaking violently as it shifted forms to crash down onto Perseus.

He took the skies, he winged shoes flapping rapidly as the winds aided him in escaping the earth, just in time.

Lara frowned, tilting her head as she seemed to try to hear something.

 _“Where did he go,”_ she muttered.

**Their crimes are many.**

Perseus raised Hermes’ sickle, the sky crackled, and electricity sparked over my skin.

Oh no.

“No!” I cried.

But Lara couldn’t hear me.

“ _Aid me Father!”_ Perseus called.

I felt the electricity burn over my skin as horror filled me.

Lara looked up in confusion.

**_And include death._ **

Light seared my eyes, thunder booming.

I screamed.

The light faded to show Perseus flying onward, but all I could see was Lara.

**_Know what they have done, know what they have tried to do to you._ **

Her shawl, the opening courtship gift from Medusa, burned beyond recognition. He expression trapped in a show of pain. Her hand reaching out, to where Medusa’s cave stood. Her necklace the only thing undamaged, the shell hanging from the end still visible.

**_Know all this and choose._ **

I woke yelling Lara’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment! They feed my soul.
> 
> Do you hate me? Do you miss them already? What do you think about my history for the godly war? What did you think of Lara's death?
> 
> For the beginning author's note TLDR: don't be a transphobe in my comments.
> 
> Also a note that my OC's are my characters and do not use them in your stories without gaining my permission first.
> 
> Once again, requests are open for sexualities/gender identities and disabilities (but only physical, I will not be doing mental disabilities or illnesses for personal reasons)  
> Requested (or planned to be included) so far:  
> Sexualities/Gender Identity: aroace, grey-aro, ace, demi-sexual, pan (sexual and romantic), omni, a polyamorous relationship, non-binary, genderfluid, demigirl/boy, and genderless  
> Disabilities: hard of hearing, Rheumatoid Arthritis, chronic pain, chronic fatigue, asthma/breathing issues, amputee, paralyzed, OCD, dyspraxia


	28. The Hotel of Sandy Moons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach the casino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When someone says they have personal reasons for not wanting to write something that does not mean that they have something against it. I do not want to write about mental illness and some mental disabilities due to family experiences with them and the fact that writing them would put a lot of strain on me. This story is an escape for me, not to make me stressed and worried and bring up things that upset me. To accuse me of able-washing the story due to that is incredibly offense, you know nothing about me. 
> 
> Due to this I am closing all requests for the story now. If people can't be respectful about my openness, and limits, to giving them representation then I simply won't be accepting requests anymore. You are not owed my reasons for not being comfortable writing things, and I shouldn't have to give details about myself to prove that I'm not 'able-washing' the story. (There are different portrayals of ADHD, I am using the one I have the most experience and knowledge of because I have it. To call that unrealistic is to dismiss my own experiences.)
> 
> On another note, some people were confused about my portrayal of the godly war. Let me clarify.
> 
> I am not going by canon description of the war. I find it rather inappropriate to tie WWII to the godly conflict, it casts too much of a sympathetic light on people that should not be sympathized with at all. I have made my own explanation for the godly war and separated it from WWII. It was alongside WWII but not the same war.
> 
> Anyways, let me gift a little bit of fluff and happiness to make up for the major angst last chapter.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

Grover jumped back, blinking at me.

“Um, you okay dude?”

“The truck stopped,” hissed Annabeth, giving me a worried look. “We think they’re coming to check on the animals. We need to hide.”

She had it easy. All she had to do was put on her magic cap and disappear, making the taste of Olive oil fight the blood in my mouth, I made a face, that’s yuck. Grover and I had to dive behind the feed sacks and hope we looked like turnips.

I was shaken from my dream, shaking slightly as I hid behind the sacks.

Grover shot me a worried look, but the trailer doors creaked open right then. Sunlight and fresh (if hot) air poured in.

“Man!” one of the truckers said, waving his hand in front of his smushed nose. It looked like it had been broken five times too many. “I wish I hauled appliances.” He climbed inside and poured some water from a jug into the animals’ dishes.

“You hot, big boy?” he asked the lion, who snarled, then he splashed the rest of the bucket right in the lion’s face.

The lion roared in indignation.

Me and Grover tensed. My hand crept to my waterskin as my eyes narrowed.

I was still shaken by the scene the Pit Voice showed me, but I won’t let them treat the animals like this. I could spend time considering the dream later.

The trucker threw the antelope a squashed-looking Happy Meal bag. He smirked at the zebra.

I noticed the taste of Olive Oil fade slightly.

“How ya doin’ Stripes? Least we’ll be getting rid of _you_ this stop. You like doing magic shows? You’re gonna love this one. They’re gonna saw you in half!”

My vision went red, how dare they.

_Free me, Prince. Please!_

I flicked the lid off my water skin, but a sudden loud _knock, knock, knock_ on the side of the trailer interrupted me.

The trucker inside with us yelled, “What do you want, Eddie?”

A voice outside (probably Eddie) shouted back, “Maurice? What’d ya say?”

“What are you banging for?”

_Knock, knock, knock_

Outside, Eddie yelled, “What banging?”

I glowered at Maurice, he’s a disgusting excuse of a human being. Treating the animals like this.

He rolled his eyes and went back outside, cursing at Eddie for being an idiot. The taste of Olive oil returned. So that was Annabeth.

She suddenly appeared next to me. “This transport business can’t be legal.”

“No kidding,” Grover said. He paused for a moment, his head tilted. “The lion says these guys are animal smugglers!”

 _That’s right_ , the zebra agreed.

“We’ve got to free them!” Grover said. He and Annabeth both looked at me, waiting for my lead.

_Open my cage, Prince. Please. I’ll be fine after that._

Outside I could hear those two wastes of oxygen yelling at each other, but they’d be back soon to torment the animals.

I opened the zebra’s cage, then flicked my wrist, calling water from my waterskin, and froze the locks on the lion and antelope’s cages, shattering them.

The zebra burst out, then turned to me and bowed. _Thank you, Prince._

I dipped my head back and raised my hand. I’m not sure if this works for horses, but Triton did teach me a blessing meant to guard sea animals in the ocean, I can change it just a little to fit the land animals better.

The original translates to ‘O Pontus, with wildest heart Grant them thy blessing, To continue on this path, onward safely through the waves, Towards tomorrow’. I’ll change Pontus to Gaea, the earth mother, and change ‘through the waves’ to ‘across the land’.

“Oi Mevua Gaea, tie ponati auru, tahou povi opun hirupuk, ie haremuroi ri poiv opep, muroi pahitit ivemu ert vavav, iemuroi muroma.”

I felt some energy leave me, making me feel like I’d just done some hard work.

Grover shot me a confused look, but raised his hands as well, saying something in goat talk. Probably another blessing.

I turned to the albino lion and antelope to give the same blessing. I’m not certain of its effectiveness, but it’s better than nothing.

Just as Maurice was poking his head back inside to check out the noise, the zebra leaped over him and into the street.

There was yelling and screaming and cars honking, WE rushed to the doors of the trailer in time to see the Zebra galloping down a wide boulevard lined with hotels and casinos and neon signs We’d just released a zebra into Las Vegas.

Maurice and Eddie ran after it, a few policemen running after them, shouting “Hey! You need a permit for that!”

“Now would be a good time to leave,” Annabeth said as we heard tires screeching and screaming.

The lion and antelope fled the truck as soon as Grover finished his blessing on them.

More tourists screamed.

I only looked back once as we stumbled out and into the desert afternoon (after making sure we had our things of course). I saw a few cars smoking, one having licks of flames. The policemen seemed to be radioing for backup.

Wow, that looks bad.

We kept moving, thankfully everyone was too interested in the wild animals to pay us much attention.

We passed the Monte Carlo and the MGM, along with pyramids, a pirate ship that felt like the sea, and the Statue of Liberty that felt like chains wrapping around me. I led Annabeth and Grover away from it. The heat was getting to me, I dug through the backpack and pulled out one of the waters from Ares.

I drank half the bottle at once, licking my lips as I reluctantly put it away. I can technically drink the salt water from my waterskin, but like… you never know what’s been through that water. I need to preserve the water we have.

Honestly not sure what we’re going to do now, perhaps find a place to rest for a bit?

I blinked, noticing the sudden shifting sands drifting over me. I sniffed, noticing some sort of flowery scent in the air. Lotus blossoms?

We kept moving and I noticed how the sensations were getting stronger.

The presence didn’t seem malicious… just… present?

We kept moving, putting more distance between us and the animal escape. Along the way the sensations, the scent and shifting sands (it feels a bit different from the Titan’s shifting sands, something off) getting clearer as we went.

I spent the time walking thinking about the dreams. The first one, Lara and Medusa, courting… It was so sweet, so lovely. They really seemed in love.

I thought back to Medusa, listing Lara’s death as one of the crimes that the Gods aided in.

I frowned, Lara died defending Medusa. The Titan showed me that. She died, she was killed because Perseus, my namesake, decided that if she helped Medusa she had to be just as bad. And Zeus helped him do it.

She could control earth too, it reminded me of Toph. She fought so well, but when he took to the sky she was at a disadvantage.

… Could I control earth? Something to come back to later (though it makes sense, Poseidon is the Earth Shaker, he has domain over Earth, but I’d never thought of it because I’d always assumed Oceanus was my dad).

But before Lara’s death, he showed me what I think was the Godly War, the one that happened at the same time as World War Two.

I looked down, thinking hard.

The Gods had acted petty, and they were literally betting on the kids.

Abel, the son of Hades, he was trying to find children (those hurt ones?), but he hurt people to do it? And the other’s didn’t agree…

It was… sad… They all seemed so broken at the end.

It did end as a fight, Hades versus Poseidon and Zeus. And it seems like all of them died in the end. How come no one talked about it at camp? This is a part of our history, a major part of it if it made Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades swear to have no more children.

Gold eyes though…

They were just like the gold-eyed Titan.

I frowned, feeling like an idea was forming but I couldn’t quite grasp it.

Hades kid with gold eyes…

We suddenly reached a dead end, I felt practically buried in sand at this point and couldn’t smell anything else.

In front of us was what I’m almost certain is the source of the strange sensations, The Lotus Hotel and Casino. The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking.

There was no one going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open and spilling out air-conditioning (and more of that flowery smell but I honestly couldn’t tell much of a difference).

The doorman smiled at us. “Hey, kids. You look tired, do you wanna come in and sit for a minute?”

I frowned at the guy, but the only things I could sense was the shifting sands and the lotus blossoms, I didn’t notice any buzzing. Plus, well, he actually sounds sympathetic and worried and that’s more than any mortal around so far.

We moved inside, I felt tense, wary, but… the place doesn’t seem dangerous. Plus, the air-conditioning was already making me feel better. I’d started getting a big nauseous.

We took one look around and gaped.

“Woah.” Grover muttered.

The whole lobby was a giant game room. An incredible one. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors, a rock-climbing wall on the side of a building _that was built inside the hotel_ , and there’s an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. There were even virtual-reality suits, that had working laser guns, and hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV.

Basically, if you could think of something game related, this place had it. And there wasn’t even that many people here. There were no lines, no wait, and there were snack bars all over.

We could use some of the money from Ares (and the waterpark) to buy some food!

The games and almost distracted me too much to notice the faint hum that filled the whole area.

I frowned, maybe it’s not a good idea to be here. Everything seems too good to be true, and unknown magic shouldn’t be trifled with.

“Hey!” a bellhop said before I could suggest we leave again.

I turned to him and reconsidered. Is he a bellhop? What kind of bellhop wears white-and-yellow Hawaiian shirts with lotus designs, shorts, and flip-flops.

“Welcome to the Lotus Casino! Here’s your room key.”

I faltered, did Ares set this up? There had been a faint feel of shifting sands with him, left over from here maybe?

The bellhop had the faintest of buzzes.

Annabeth hesitated as well, sharing a look with me. Something feels off, but are we just being paranoid at this point?

“We can’t-“ Annabeth started.

“No, no,” he said, laughing. “The bill’s taken care of. No extra charges, and no tips necessary.”

He winked at us, “Though they certainly don’t hurt. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever else you could want, just call the front desk. Here are your LotusCash cards by the way.”

The man handed us each a green plastic credit card.

“They work in all the restaurants and on all the games and rides and well, really everywhere.”

I stared, something about them, a faint metallic taste in my mouth, those have magic.

“Are you sure these are for us?” I asked hesitantly.

If they figure out they got the wrong people we’d be in big trouble.

He flashed us a smile though, “Who else could it be for? Anyways, enjoy your stay!”

He ushered us to the elevator with a bright smile. “You have room seven-thousand-two-hundred-and-seventy-eight B.”

I blinked, that’s a really big number… are all the other rooms filled?

We were in the elevator before I could really consider anything else and it went up rapidly.

Is seven-thousand-two-hundred-and-seventy-eight the number of floors? Or the number of rooms? Either way that’s kind of terrifying, this place doesn’t seem big enough for that many.

The elevator dinged.

I blinked, that was fast. We walked down the hall, because what else do we do at this point? Finding our room wasn’t hard, and Annabeth swiped the card to go in.

I did a double take, wow. The room is big.

It’s a suite, with three separate bedrooms, a fully stocked bar (with everything from candy and sodas to alcohol it looks like), a hotline to room service, fluffy towels, water beds with feather pillows, a big-screen TV with satellite and high-speed Internet (according to the sign beside it), a balcony that had its own hot tub, and yes, a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun (is that even legal?).

The view over the Strip and the desert was amazing but looked way too hot. Plus, how many enjoy the view with a room like this?

“Oh, Zeus,” Annabeth muttered. “This place is…”

“Sweet,” Grover crowed. “Absolutely sweet!”

There were clothes in the closet, and they were my size (and the style Triton got me). Maybe Triton set this up? But what’s with the sensations? It’s like I’m buried in the desert with how much sand I can feel.

It’s rather uncomfortable. I shook my head, the faint buzz that covers the place makes me frown too. But a lot of godly places have such feelings, right?

I placed my backpack on the bed and stopped Grover from tossing Ares’ backpack in the trash. It was a reward from a God, you never know how much attention they pay to it.

I went through the closet, picking out some clothes.

It all seems okay but… I think it’s best to keep my things with me, and pack some more stuff in the bags… just in case.

I did end up taking a shower, Annabeth claiming the one off her room as well. It felt wonderful after the week of just using the water from the waterskin to clean off.

I changed clothes, found the laundry container and put my clothes in.

I glanced at the other two, Annabeth was drying out her hair and Grover was digging through the fridge for food.

Maybe we should order room service?

I went through the room service.

“What do you guys want?” I asked.

Annabeth perked up, “Good food?”

I snorted, “What kind of good food?”

“What’s on the menu?”

She came over, looking over the menu.

I frowned, the buzzing seems stronger around her. Is that supposed to happen? Is it stronger around me and I’m just not noticing?

I shook my head.

“We should get steak! Oh, and they have sushi, do you like sushi?” She looked at me expectantly.

I nodded, “Yeah, I like sushi...” I think… I’ve never had sushi with mortals, but it can’t be that different from the fish we eat undersea right?

“Awesome,” She said cheerfully. “I’ll get two steaks and a seafood platter, for the two of us, and then vegetarian delight meal for Grover. He should like that, right?”

I glanced over the vegetarian delight meal, it seems like stuff Grover would like, carrots and lettuce and the like. There are even enchiladas.

“Yeah, that should be good.”

She moved over and ordered the food and I moved to the TV.

Flipping through the channels quickly revealed channels from Hephaestus TV. I stared for a moment, is this a godly channel?

I started looking through the Hephaestus TV channels, there’s Hercules Bust’s Heads, Aphrodite’s Love Advice, The Adventures of the Rogue God, Nature Watch, and a few dozen more channels. There were even music channels!

There was a knock on the door and room service delivered our food.

We settled in to eat.

“This place is great!” Grover cheered, digging into his enchiladas.

Without his even realizing it, the wings sprouted out of his shoes and lifted him a foot of the ground, then back down again.

The magic in them seems… unstable? I squinted, the sand is hard to feel under the desert that is this building, but the faint tickling of feathers seemed… rougher?

Is the spell wearing off?

“So what now?” Annabeth asked, interrupting my thoughts. “Sleep?”

I hummed, sleep… I’ve gotten enough sleep to last me awhile. And we slept not even an hour ago.

I ate one of the slices of fish (the little list that came with says it’s sashimi, tuna sashimi).

“I think we might as well take a break. Maybe a God set this up for us?”

“It seems like it,” Annabeth agreed.

Grover nodded, munching a carrot, “Yeah, maybe it’s a bonus reward from Ares!”

I hummed, “I think we should take a little bit to relax, get some food, stock up on supplies…”

Annabeth nodded, “That’s a good idea. We should make a list of what we need. And maybe we can have a little fun while we’re here too. We’ll just take a day, we’re not far from L.A. so it shouldn’t hurt our time much.”

We both agreed, Grover finishing his enchiladas.

“So, list.”

Annabeth wrote it out (in Ancient Greek), clothes (we could get from the closets), food (the stores probably had what we needed), water bottles, we agreed on another blanket, plus medical supplies.

I don’t think we need much else though. Annabeth agreed.

“So, should we go shopping now?” Annabeth asked.

Grover looked longingly at his card, “Yeah, then we can spend some time playing games!”

I smiled, it’s fair that he’s interested. I’ve never been someplace like this either. I’m pretty interested in playing some games too.

Annabeth rolled her eyes fondly, “Yeah, games after we get supplies.”

We grabbed our bags and went to the store. I frowned, feeling faint sensations from one store we almost walked past, a misty buzz was the big thing, but there were other things I couldn’t quite pick out.

My head was hurting from all the sensations.

“Let’s check this store,” I offered.

Blinking when I realized both were drifting off, gazes caught by games.

I shook my head at the buzzing and grabbed both of them, dragging them to the store, “Games later guys.”

“Right, yeah, my bad.” Annabeth mumbled, shaking her head.

We browsed the store, Annabeth snagging a new backpack, I went to the drink section and raised an eyebrow at the variety. There was all kinds of things.

I slowly looked through, furrowing my brows. Some of this doesn’t look like English or Greek or Latin. That looks like… hieroglyphics? Like from Ancient Egypt? And that’s Spanish, but that’s like… Runes? And that there is Arabic I think.

I hummed, I have no idea what half of this says.

“Can I help you with something?”

I turned and blinked at the sudden feel of… cool moonlight, it pierced right through the shifting sands and while overpowering on it’s own… it was a breath of fresh air.

A man stood in front of me, dark skin and glowing silvery white eyes.

So not human, not a monster either.

He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh ah, I was trying to read the labels, but I only speak a few of the languages.”

His eyes gleamed.

“Oh, how nice, not many find their way into my shop,” his gaze flicked to the card in my hand.

“Er, the card does work here… right?”

He flashed a smile, “Nothing here costs money, you’ve already paid the price.”

Not terrifying at all.

“Now then, lets see, what are you looking for in particular godling? I have healing potions, strength potions, this one will give you a burst of energy, but you’ll be dead on your feet after, and oh this one makes you able to see in the dark.” He was motioning to the bottles that had hieroglyphics as the labels.

“Ah, and here we have some nectar, you are Greek yes?” He studied me. “Mostly I suppose.”

I blinked, mostly?

“Here we go, nectar, that is the staple of the Greek powers, though I do have some unicorn drought from the Romans…”

A basket was suddenly in my hand, woven reeds.

I blinked as he tossed a handful of healing potions from the hieroglyphics section in, then three of the energy potions, and another two of the seeing in the dark potion. Then he swept a dozen bottles of nectar and unicorn drought into my basket as well.

Should I be worried about him giving things so freely? He said we already paid the price but…

“They’re safe for mortals to use as well, the Egyptian potions, no godly materials. Now, over here-“

He led me from spot to spot, rattling off facts about them as he did so. He seemed to like the ones related to healing, something about giving time?

“You always pay the price in the end,” he said slyly.

“So, uh, what price did I pay for these?”

He flashed a smile, “Time of course, that is what all people pay in the end. Now, did you only need drinks?”

I shook my head, “I guess medical supplies is covered, but we were gonna get um, regular drinks, like water, and some food… and two blankets if we could, plus another backpack.”

He flashed a sharp smile, “Of course.”

He guided me out of the one drink section and into another, that was filled with types of water.

I gaped.

“Now then, you said just plain water? Hmm, this water bottle holds enough to fill a pond, that should last you.”

He plucked a bottle off a shelf, made of a shimmery white material and labeled with hieroglyphics (I made a mental note to learn those now), and dropped it in my basket.

“So how did I pay with time?” I asked as he swept me into another aisle.

“By entering the building of course. The Lotus Eaters have paid me in the essence of those that enter their territory for a long time. In exchange, all that is in my shop is available to those who enter.”

I nearly tripped, Lotus Eaters? Like from the Odyssey?

Oh no.

“Now then, food. Here’s an excellent set,” he plucked up a lunch box that had a snake design on it. “Renenūtet’s set. I traded her three extra hours of moonlight in exchange for each.” He dropped it in my basket.

If the objects had sensations I couldn’t really feel them, the being in front of me (I’m ninety percent sure he’s a God) had the strongest sensation of everything.

“Um, how much time have I given up?”

“Oh, not to worry, enough to pay for all of this. Now then, blankets. I have some excellent ones right over here. Did you only want two?”

I scrambled after him, beginning to panic. I can’t exactly walk away from a god (a moon god? He’s not a Greek one, nor Roman, and what did he mean I’m mostly Greek!? I need to learn more about other mythologies it looks like) but I need to get out of here if we’re paying in time. We’ve only been here maybe two or three hours, but I can pay for enough items that they have to cost at least a day.

“Um, I’ll take three I guess,” I mumbled when he looked at me expectantly.

“Wonderful,” he dropped three blankets into my basket. “Made by Tutu, he’s such a great supplier, only costs an hour of moonlight for the whole set. Ha, Set.”

I blinked, I have no idea why that’s funny.

“Now then, last but not least, another backpack!”

He swept me off to another section cheerfully.

“Here you are,” he handed me a backpack with a moon pattern emblazoned on it. “One of my specialty backpacks. It’ll survive travel through just about anything. And keeps the items inside unaffected by moonlight. Do you need anything else?”

I shook my head, “No thank you. I appreciate your help.”

I twisted my hand into the proper motion of gratitude.

He beamed, matching my motion, “Thank you for finding my shop. It’s always so fun to meet godlings, especially when they pay so well.”

I forced the bolt of panic down, “A pleasure to be here. Ah, I need to get my friends…”

“They left a bit ago, you’ll have to find them amongst the Lotus. Perhaps next time we meet we can play a game for time.”

He smiled at me, dangerous and sharp.

I nodded, “Perhaps.” I quickly put everything in the two bags, then hurried out to find the others.

I nearly slammed into some kid, black hair and gold eyes.

“Sorry,” he called.

I faltered, gold eyes? I turned to look at the boy, but he’d already disappeared into the crowd.

I frowned but moved on. I need to find Annabeth and Grover. I should’ve known better. The sensations are similar but different, sand yes, but something else.

The moon god obviously had something to do with time (giving moonlight?) but he didn’t feel of sand. Is that a Greek feel? He certainly seemed to imply he wasn’t Greek.

Is sand a sign of time? In that case… the gold-eyed Titan, is that Kronos then?

I chewed my lip as I searched through the area.

It took me far too long in a place that seems to cost you time, but I finally found Annabeth playing a game where she could build her own city. She seemed completely engrossed in it.

“Annabeth,” I called.

She didn’t even twitch.

“Annabeth,” I repeated, reaching her.

I frowned, she had a strong buzz around her.

I grabbed her shoulder, turning her around and looking her in the eyes.

“Annabeth,” I said firmly.

“What?” She snapped, annoyed.

I reached for the buzzing, hopefully this doesn’t go like that kid at Yancy. I gathered my power, and shoved at the buzzing. Forcing it back and off. My head was hurting.

There was a brief moment of silence, no buzzing at all.

A dozen people around me stumbled. Annabeth shook her head.

“Percy? What?” Her eyes widened.

The buzzing crashed back down, but not on Annabeth.

“How long have we been here?” She asked.

“I don’t know,” I said solemnly. “But according to the God in that store, we’ve paid plenty of time.”

She paled, “We’ve got to get out of here.”

I nodded, “Let’s find Grover.”

We finally found him another ten minutes later playing a deer hunting game, except it’s the deer hunting the humans.

He tried to shoot us with the gun “Die, human! Die, silly polluting nasty person!”

I pushed the gun away and focused my powers on him. Shoving the buzzing away was no easier this time especially with my head pounding, making it harder.

I managed though, and Grover came back to awareness with a jolt, his eyes widening.

“Percy! What happened?”

“We need to get out of here. It’s a trap.”

I made a relieved note that the Ares backpack was still on his back, and I handed Annabeth the moon backpack.

We hurried to the door.

The Lotus bellhop hurried up to us. “Well, now, are you ready for your platinum cards?”

I opened my mouth, ready to tell him that we weren’t accepting any cards from him anymore, but suddenly the God from the store was there.

“Oh, they’ve paid enough,” his eyes gleamed. “Time for them to head out.”

The bellhop smiled, “Of course Alribu Khonsu.”

The apparent Khonsu (I’m remembering that) smiled brightly and ushered us out the door.”

He was gone when we stepped outside.

It seemed like afternoon, like the time we’d gone in, but the weather was different, with clouds filling the sky and heat lightning flashing out in the desert.

I swallowed and moved over to the nearest newspaper stand.

Reading the year relieved me, at least we didn’t lose that much time, but then I saw the day. June nineteenth. We had been in the Hotel for five days.

We only have one day left until the summer solstice. One day left to complete our quest.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

“Well you took your sweet time, Khonsu.”

Khonsu smirked, stretching out lazily on the seat across from me.

“You didn’t tell me your little brother was so interesting. His history is a delight.”

My eyes narrowed, “You went to check on him five days ago! Why did it take so long?”

“He wandered into the Lotus Hotel,” Khonsu drawled. “I led him out _and_ made sure he was equipped for his quest. For dirt cheap compared to my normal prices as well.”

I blinked, “Wait, since when did you have a store?”

“The Lotus Hotel, a Hotel where you play games, paying with your cards.” He flashed a smile. “They only paid me four days of moonlight, normally I would’ve charged up to a month.”

“You run the Hotel?”

He shook his head, “No, no, it’s entirely a Greek thing. I just… get a bonus from it. I get to keep the time from every game lost. The other day of moonlight they lost was to the Hotel itself, for the room, clothes, food, and those cards. The hotel takes time and moonlight you know. I keep telling the hotel that connecting them straight to the company account is dumb, they’ll be able to use the cards out and about without paying in time, or at least until the hotel cancels the cards.”

I ran through that. New fact, but…

“Don’t you prefer playing people yourself?”

“Oh, most definitely, and I do on occasion. But the runners get annoyed if I take the essence of too many hotel guests. Bad for business or something. Anyways, he still has a day left, so he should be fine.”

I focused on that now, my eye twitching.

“You… you left them a day?!”

Can Percy finish the quest in just a day!?

Khonsu nodded, “Yes, though it likely would’ve been worse without my aid. Then again, that little brother of yours is clever, he picked up that something was wrong with only the barest of hints. He might’ve figured it out on his own.”

I pursed his lips. Khonsu is a pain, but at least he didn’t charge them their life essence or something. He’s far more known for doing that. “Is he alright.”

“Physically? Just fine. Emotionally? A bit strained. Mentally? You should probably invest in a therapist. You Greeks do things in such a strange way.”

I just shrugged, “Those are land matters. We don’t act so idiotically in the sea.”

Khonsu hummed, “Now then, that pays off my debt to you I believe.”

“Yes, consider the debt paid.”

“Excellent,” Khonsu flashed me a sharp smile. “It was almost enjoyable, Triton. Do have fun with that little war that’s brewing. Let me know if you want to play for some moonlight.”

“Only a fool plays you for moonlight.” I muttered as Khonsu vanished. “Who would risk their soul to play him?”

My shoulders slumped, at least I could be assured that Percy was prepared for whatever happened. Even if he was now on an even tighter deadline. Khonsu wouldn’t have taken all their time, he knows I would get my revenge for that.

At least I was able to help Percy, just a little.

Once he’s back home from camp, I’ll make sure he’s completely safe.

And if anything happens to him… Well, Zeus has never truly seen how dangerous the sea can be when enraged.

“Triton-aia?”

I turned to one of my messengers, oh dear.

“Someone mixed up Nanmu and Nammu’s mail again.”

I dropped my head. Of course, they did. You’d think they’d be able to not mix up one of the ancient sea Goddesses and the young Goddess of Earth and trees from the Black Sea area but ever since she started gaining attention six hundred years ago, everyone started mixing them up.

You’d almost think Gods could get dyslexia with all the trouble it’s caused.

Neither of them took too kindly to it though.

So much paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment, they feed my soul.
> 
> What did you think of the hotel? What did you think of Khonsu? Any thoughts for what they may do with their new supplies? Do you think the time lost was worth the restocking time?
> 
> For the top authors note  
> TLDR: Requests for representation of any kind are now closed due to a very insensitive comment last chapter. I am not going by depictions of the godly war with WWII because I think that wasn't appropriate.
> 
> Also, an invite to my discord is at the top of every chapter on ao3 if anyone is interested. It is also pinned on my tumblr for easy access for those from ff . net. 
> 
> the8horcrux, feel free to join my discord to talk with me about the OCD rep.


	29. Deep Diving with Sharks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with the Nereid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so first off for those that have not read The Kane Chronicles (go read them) Khonsu is the Egyptian God of the Moon (and has some connections to time due to his myths). 
> 
> Second, this book is wrapping up. I have less than 10 chapters to go (five more of the canon timeline, then a few that I'm adding in to elaborate and explore more). I'm gonna be taking a week break before posting book two to finalize the plot for it, but I also want to still give you guys something. Therefore I'll be doing a Q&A + a bonus scene that didn't fit in the story itself.
> 
> You can ask any questions you feel like, I reserve the right to not answer them or to tell you it's spoilers, but if you wanna know the writing process, the character design, the plan for the story as a whole or anything else you guys can think of, I'm open to them. It will be the last chapter of this book, so you have a little while to ask questions. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

It was Annabeth’s idea.

She loaded us into the back of a Vegas taxi as if we had enough money to get far and told the driver, “Los Angeles, please.”

The cabbie chewed his cigar and sized us up. “That’s three-hundred miles. For that you’ve gotta pay upfront.”

Is that an actual policy? That they’ll drive three-hundred miles, but you have to pay first? Do you have to pay round trip?

“You accept casino debit cards?” Annabeth asked.

He shrugged. “Some of ‘em. Same as credit cards. I’ve gotta swipe ‘em through first.”

Annabeth handed him her green LotusCash card (it still gave me that metallic taste, so the magic should still work).

He looked at it skeptically.

“Swipe it,” Annabeth invited.

He did.

His meter machine started rattling. The lights flashed. Finally, an infinity symbol came up next to the dollar sign. I didn’t even know that was possible.

The cigar fell out of the drivers mouth. He looked back at us (it definitely helps that we’re all in fresh clothes, all of us in nice fresh clothes that fit us perfectly and look tailored) and swallowed hard, eyes wide.

“Where to in Los Angeles… uh… Your Highness?”

“The Santa Monica Pier,” I said as Annabeth sat up a little straighter. She definitely liked the ‘Your Highness’ thing. “Get us there fast and you’ll get fifty-thousand.” That seems like a good amount, right? Sounds like what a rich person might say?

His eyes lit up, and he turned to the front.

The cab’s speedometer never dipped below ninety-five the whole way through the Mojave Desert.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Once on the road I thought about my dreams.

The Titan in the pit.

Gold eyes like the Hades child.

Appearance like Poseidon.

Sand like the Hotel where time is different.

The Titan in the pit, Kronos, the king of the Titans.

I remember reading the myths about him. They have a lot of versions. Some where he was cruel from the start, other’s where he was kind and became cruel when the prophecy became known. Some he kept the Cyclops’ and Hundred-handed-ones locked in Tartarus, other’s where he released them and locked them up again when he went crazy.

The prophecy was the catalyst in most of them, from what I remember.

He certainly doesn’t seem crazy now, though I suppose getting chopped to tiny pieces might help you put things in perspective.

Next time I dream of the pit… I’ll speak to him then… ask why he want’s Zeus’ Master Bolt.

He mentioned needing power, right? Is he trying to use the Bolt to heal? That doesn’t seem so bad.

But who was the other one there? It had to be a mortal, I didn’t feel anything from them. The only sensation was the shifting sands of time.

“Hey, Percy…”

I looked at Annabeth. “Yeah?”

“On the truck… when you woke up… you yelled the name Lara…”

I winced, that dream, that one was painful. Her death…

“I had a dream.”

She furrowed her brows, “Lara was the person Medusa mentioned, her lover?”

“Yeah… she was courting Lara, they were in love.” I looked away. “When Perseus went to the island to kill Medusa… Lara got in the way. She… she died trying to protect Medusa.”

Annabeth’s eyes widened, “You saw that, in your dream?”

“Yeah…”

“I’m sorry.”

I fiddled with my necklace, the gift from the Demeter cabin. I’d hardly thought of it, but…

“Did… did you dream of the pit again?”

I shifted at Grover’s question, “Yeah… the being in the pit showed me Lara’s death… and… and what I think is the Godly War, the one that happened when World War Two was going on.”

Annabeth leaned forward, “Do we know who the pit voice is? Or what he wants?”

I chewed my lip, “I think… I think the pit voice is Kronos.”

She blanched, “The Titan!?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s not good, Percy. Do you know what he wants?” Grover looked pale.

“I think he wants to heal? He mentioned using the bolt to recover.”

Grover wrung his hands as Annabeth sighed.

“Well, we don’t have the bolt, so I’m not sure why he’d ask you to help him with it. Unless Hades has it and he’s hoping you can retrieve it from Hades?”

“Maybe,” I murmured. “He seemed pretty confident that we would have the bolt.”

She frowned, and Grover dropped his hands.

“You can’t help him, you know that, right?”

I nodded, “We need to return the bolt to Zeus to stop the war.”

Annabeth nodded.

We sat in silence and I watched wasteland roll by us. We passed a sign that said CALIFORNIA STATE LINE, 12 MILES.

Annabeth shuffled, “Well, we still need to get to the Underworld.”

“What if it’s not there though?” Grover whispered. “What if we’re going all this way for nothing.”

I raised my chin, “We aren’t though. It might not be there, but the prophecy said we’d find it. It said that’d we’d go west, which we are, and find what was stolen. Unless you guys know about some other thing that was stolen other than the Bolt, and maybe Hades’ item, then it has to be the Bolt. It might just not be what we were thinking at the start.”

“Right,” Annabeth agreed. “Prophecies are almost never clear. We’ll find the Master Bolt and we’ll get it back to Olympus and stop the war. We’re doing the right thing.”

I thought of my mom, likely in Hades’ hands. We will do what we need to, save my mom.

“Let’s think of some strategies to get into the Underworld,” Annabeth said.

“Right,” I murmured. “What were you thinking?”

Annabeth straightened, looking determined. She started going through possible strategies, from trickery, to blackmail, to straight up fighting our way in.

I smiled as she fell into planning, offering idle suggestions to help. She’s good at planning ahead and giving lots of options for if something goes wrong.

I basked in the friendship, the support we’re giving each other. I felt safe by their sides. Together we can figure this out.

Gold dust, burning shadows.

I’ll rescue my mom, convince my Uncle Hades to release her and explain. He’s just and fair, he’ll listen.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

At sunset, the taxi dropped us at the beach in Santa Monica. We paid the guy his fifty-thousand and thanked him for the ride. 

He seemed pretty happy with his tip… apparently, we paid him like thirty times the actual price… oh well, he deserves it.

I'm glad for the car ride, it really helped me recover from... whatever was going on that gave me that headache (power overuse? Sensory overload? Who know).

The beach looked exactly like L.A. beaches do in the movies, only it smelled worse. There were carnival rides lining the Pier, palm trees lining the sidewalks, some homeless people sleeping in the sand dunes, and surfer dudes waiting for the perfect wave.

Grover, Annabeth, and I walked down to the edge of the surf and I frowned as I noticed all the trash on the beach.

Have some respect!

“What now?” Annabeth asked.

I stared out at the water, the Pacific glittered as the sun set. The water here feels… different. The water in the ocean back home felt like… old but steady? It felt fresh and clean and contained, as contained as the sea can feel.

The ocean here… it feels wilder, like a storm at the edge of your senses. The Gods here are different, Ryujin rules this area. The dragon king, I guess it makes sense that it’s a bit wilder here. He can take human form but generally prefers his Draconic shape, I learned that in Triton’s lessons.

I know he doesn’t get along with Poseidon though, so hopefully I don’t cause any problems being here.

The sea shone gold in the setting sun and I smiled.

I slid my backpack off, unwound the veil on my head, and kicked off my shoes.

I moved into the surf.

“Percy?” Annabeth said. “What are you doing?”

I flashed her a quick smile, “It’s okay. I’ll be back in just a bit.”

My head was under the water a moment later.

I breathed normally, scrunching up my nose at all the pollution around me.

If I had the time and power to spare I would purify as much as possible, as it is…

I spread my hands carefully, and pushed the tide up, sweeping up as much of the pollution as possible.

It wasn’t much, just that little section of beach I was by, but it’s at least a little better for the animals there.

I smiled at the fish that flit around me and looked down when I felt something rub against my leg. It was a five-foot-long mako shark. How cute.

I pet it’s head firmly, rubbing it just like Triton’s shark. It nuzzled me happily as I picked up impressions of delight and excitement. An image pressing at my mind, the way a lot of sea creatures communicate with me. It leading me deeper in the water.

Sharks are good guides I know, Triton uses them, so I suppose the shark was sent to guide me to whoever I’m meeting with.

I sent a thread of power into the charm on my bracelet, the gift from Triton.

A moment later I was in my merform.

I grinned, stretching. It’s been months since I could swim for real. It’s just not the same without a tail.

The shark circled me, before nudging me again.

“Lead the way,” I chirped.

It took off and I flicked my tails, shooting off after it.

The shark led me down into the darkness, I could feel the water becoming more… wild? That’s not quite right but… there was a faint heat, smokiness? An edging sense of power.

It stopped at the edge of the ocean proper, where the sand bank dropped off into a huge chasm. It was like the Puerto Rican Trench, a drop that seemed to go on forever.

My eyes in my merform were better in the dark, but even then, I still can’t see all the way down.

I smiled though, the coral covered the sides of the drop and I could see hundreds of fish moving around below. It was amazing, I’ll never get tired of it.

Then I noticed something glimmering in the deep darkness, a feeling like crashing waves rolling over me. The figure grew brighter and bigger as it rose towards me, the fish scattering around it.

A woman’s voice, like my mom’s, called out to me. “Percy Jackson.”

As she got closer, her shape became clearer. She had flowing black hair, and a shimmery green tail, sleek and strong. Light seemed to flicker around her.

She was riding on a Hippocampi, with shimmering rainbow scales.

She smoothly slid off, her tail flicking to bring her closer to me as the Hippocampi and mako shark whisked off and started playing a game of tag. The merwoman smiled at me.

“You’ve come far, Percy-aia. Well done.”

I could all but feel eyes on my back, a smoky smell in my nose alongside the woman’s (that’s _Dynamene_ _,_ _that’s what she said her name was at the Arch)_ sensation of crashing waves.

I twisted my hand into the proper sign of respect, she smiled and returned the motion.

“You are Dynamene-paru, you spoke to me at the Arch, in the Mississippi River.”

“Yes Percy-aia. It was not easy to appear so far upriver, but the naiads aided me and helped sustain me there. They honor Poseidon-ore as well, though they do not serve in his court.”

I nodded, of course they don’t. They serve Tethys-ran first and foremost. If they were to be in any court it would be hers.

“I understand. I thank you for coming to pass along the message. What is it that Poseidon-ore wished for me to know?”

She smiled, “He has sent me with a warning, a gift, and a message.”

I dipped my head, watching her.

“First, the message,” She held out a hand, an intricately carved clam shell held in hand.

I accepted the clam shell. I know Triton uses these for particularly sensitive messages. What does Poseidon want me to know?

I didn’t open it now though, just held it tightly.

“Now the gift,” she murmured. She held out her hand, three white pearls shining there. “These will aid you in escaping Hades’ realm. Few mortals have ever done this and survived: Orpheus, who had great musical skill; Hercules, who had great strength; Houdini, who could escape even the depths of Tartarus. Do you have these talents?”

I shook my head, “No.”

She nodded. “You have a great and terrible future foretold for you, should you reach manhood.”

I frowned, what?

“Your Father wishes for your safety, he would not have you die before your time.”

Is that part of Poseidon’s message? Or is she adding stuff?

“Therefore, take these, and when you are in need, smash a pearl at your feet.”

I nodded, they’re like the one Triton gave me, that gleams on my bracelet. I took the pearls from her.

“Do these go anywhere?”

She dipped her head.

The ones that go wherever you need to go are really hard to make, and hard to steer, but they’ll be a big help.

I frowned though, only three.

I thought of my mom.

Well… surely… surely Uncle Hades will understand? Once we explain to him.

We won’t need these hopefully.

“Now for the warning,” She murmured.

Thunder boomed above, and the scent of smoke was suddenly overwhelming.

The deep water seemed to ripple.

“Ah, it appears that the Sky Lord has taken notice. You must return to the surface; our meeting must end now.”

I stared up, the Sky Lord? Zeus?

Water curled around me, tugging at me.

“Wait,” I called. “At the river, you said not to trust the gifts!”

She was already leaving, the Hippocampi scooping her up.

“What did you mean!?” I yelled.

“Good0bye, young hero,” she called back, her voice fading into the depths. “You must listen to your heart.”

My eye twitched as she vanished into the darkness.

Why does no one answer my questions!?

I wanted to follow her down, perhaps there’s a path to the palace, but I’m in Ryujin’s territory, it wouldn’t be wise to dawdle.

I flicked my tails, moving up. The scent of smoke fading as I did so.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I reached the surface, letting my tail melt away as I shook my head.

I still had the clam shell clutched in one hand, and the pearls in the other.

I bobbed in the water for a moment before reluctantly moving to the shore. The feeling of eyes on my not fading.

I stepped onto shore, the smoky scent fading at last, my clothes dried instantly, leaving me facing Annabeth and Grover with a clam shell in one hand and three pearls in the other.

“So… how did it go?” Grover asked.

I took a deep breath, “Well, we have an escape route from the underworld now.”

“That’s good, did you dad have any other messages?” Annabeth questioned.

I looked at the clam shell in my hand, “I’m… not sure yet.”

Annabeth and Grover both looked towards the shell.

“What’s that?”

“Triton uses these for sensitive messages. Apparently Poseidon-ore-“

“Poseidon-ora? What’s the ora for?”

“Or-rey,” I corrected. “It’s the… suffix, yeah, used to refer to the king. If you were talking about Oceanus it would be Oceanus-ari.”

“Ar-ri?”

“Yeah, they’re basically two terms used for king. Um, I think ‘ari’ basically means old King, and ‘ore’ means current King.”

“Oh, so it’s for respect,” Grover said.

“Yeah.”

“Makes sense, I guess,” Annabeth murmured. “I didn’t realize there were suffix’s for the Gods names.”

“I’m not sure how they’re used on land, but that’s how it’s done under the sea. Or, at least in the area’s that I spend the most time. I know different sea kingdoms have different ways of showing respect. The culture’s vary.”

Annabeth nodded, her fingers twitching.

“Right, sorry for interrupting. They’re used for sensitive messages?”

“Yeah,” I said holding it up. “The carvings are sea runes, they make it so only the intended recipient can open it. They’re tedious to make and are for individuals, they can be reused for that person though.”

“Cool,” Grover muttered. “So, what’s in it?”

I shrugged, slipping the pearls into my pocket so I could focus on the shell.

I carefully opened it, feeling the faint brush of salt as the magic released to let it open.

Inside was a carefully folded note.

I unfolded it, shoving the clam shell into my pocket.

**_Percy,_ **

**_I am sorry I cannot come to you in person. This is a very delicate time and even sending the Dynamene ran the risk of Zeus’ anger leading to war._ **

**_Triton has told me that he has taught you of the sea, I am glad. There is still much for you to learn, but he has ensured that you know of the sea, your birthright, when otherwise you would have been left ignorant._ **

**_I would normally have sent a tutor to assist in raising you and educating you, but due to the oath I could not risk it. I am sorry that this caused trouble for you._ **

**_Onto the quest, the pearls will take you to safety should you need it, I have faith that you will use them wisely._ **

**_When you have completed this quest, and the camp year has ended, go to the river that Triton meets you at. There are matters that must be dealt with, but your quest takes precedence, as does your training. Tell no one of this._ **

**_Take care of yourself, be wary of my brothers, and always know you are my son._ **

**_Your Father,_ **

**_Poseidon_ **

I read the note twice before looking up.

They both watched me expectantly.

“He uh, says to be careful and that the pearls will take us to safety.” They don’t need to know the rest, but what are this matters that need to be handled? Is it something bad? Did something happen while we were in the Hotel?

I hope everything is okay.

“That was nice of him to send a letter,” Grover grinned at me, but his eyes held worry.

Right, I forgot, satyrs are empaths. He can probably feel my worry and confusion.

I shoved the emotions aside for now, we need to complete this quest.

“’There’s no such thing as a free lunch’,” Annabeth murmured. “There will be a price for the gifts your Father gave you.”

I nodded, “Likely. But for now, there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“Well,” Grover said brightly. “Let’s head to the underworld!”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I watched Father swim back and forth with a frown on his face.

He’s very displeased that he couldn’t go to Percy in person, but the risk of Zeus just starting war right then is too high. Mother wasn’t letting _me_ go see Percy, she certainly wasn’t going to let Father.

I sighed, leaning back as I waited for the others to arrive.

We’re having a meeting with the whole family (or at least the family that _matters_ in sea politics).

Rhodos has just been adjusting the shimmery sun catcher that hangs in Father’s office (I think that one is from Esme, on of his last children before Percy). She’s not happy that it isn’t catching the light right.

Kymopoleia suddenly swept in holding a bowl of fish, completely ignoring me and Rhodos to claim Father’s seat. Father paused his swimming to raise an eyebrow at her.

She just stared back, slowly taking a bite of fish as she stared him down.

Father turned away.

I dipped my head in greeting to Herophile as she entered with Benthesikyme. It’s been a long time since Herophile visited us under the sea. I suppose Father called her here, otherwise she’d probably still be in her oracle cave.

Benthesikyme gave a nod as she settled near me, Herophile going to greet Father.

Mother finally swept in, expression stern and her arms filled with shells and kelp sheets.

“Now then,” she said. “We can begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> What did you think of the meeting? What did you think of the ocean? What do you think they'll be doing next? Did you like the note? Does anyone want to see my actual designed family tree for the 'direct' sea royal family? Because I made one.
> 
> But yeah, send in any questions you have for the Q&A.


	30. Annabeth Does Obedience School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach the underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get a chapter early due to me getting a 97 on my Geology exam! You guys will love this class, there's 6 exams this semester. Lots of chances for me to do well and give bonus chapters.
> 
> Also, you know what I love, totally love? Getting called a monster for *pulls up comment* wailing about the unfairness of the world by *squints* putting in bi and non-binary characters. Oh, and not making Medusa an irredeemable monster that eats people (like no myth ever says!). And also getting my writing insulted a dozen different ways. Yeah, that made my day. The comment has been deleted, because I'm not letting that negativity stay on my stories, but that was truly *so fun* to see.
> 
> Don't forget to send in your questions for the Q & A!
> 
> Oh yeah, and I want to clarify, this *book* is nearly over. But I'm going all the way through HOO. So the series as a whole is no where near done.
> 
> Oh, and I'm being forced to inform you that due to health issues that have popped up, literally today, my next chapter may be delayed. Something's wrong with my eyes and I can't see right.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

Annabeth helped me put the veil over my hair again, having me try first (I didn’t do very well) and then fixing it where I messed up. She also put on her veil.

“The sun is going to set soon,” she said in explanation. “The solstice is tomorrow, and with the sun setting I need to veil.”

She laid the veil (a pretty grey with red embroidery) on top of her head and pinned it down. Then she crossed the lengths on the sides at the base of her scalp, hiding all of her hair (which she’d pulled into a bun). She pinned that in place, leaving the end strands to drape over her shoulder like a tail.

Once that was done we headed back to the road.

We used the Lotus Card again to get on the bus and ended up riding it around aimlessly.

Grover got a few odd looks for his walking, having the gait of a goat doesn’t make it easy to hide, especially without his braces, but we managed.

None of us were quite sure what we were looking for, we haven’t any idea where the entrance to the underworld is.

It ended up being thirty minutes of following the bus route before I noticed the sensation of burning shadows.

I shot up as the bus slowed to a stop.

“Thank you,” I called as I hurried off the bus.

Annabeth and Grover squawked and scrambled after me.

“What the Hades!? What’s going on Percy?” Annabeth asked, hurrying to match my steps.

“I sense the burning shadows, like when my mom was taken,” I said distractedly. “I think we’re near the entrance to the underworld.”

Annabeth stopped, “Burning shadows? What?”

I paused, suddenly realizing I’d never actually told them about the sensations I feel.

“Oh, uh, I can sorta… sense things? Like, with magic, or monsters, and like, godly powers.”

Annabeth’s eye twitched.

“Have you been able to do this the whole time?” She hissed.

I hesitantly nodded.

“Why didn’t you say anything!? Could you sense The Furies? Medusa? The Chimera? Ares? The trap from Hephaestus?”

I shuffled, “Well, yes. But I didn’t really understand most of it. It’s… kinda new? And I’m not good at recognizing what sensations are bad and which are good or what they mean. I _think_ the buzzing I feel is the mist, and the itchy feel is a curse, but Thalia’s tree has an itch to it. And a lot of places have some sort of feel to them, but they don’t cause us any trouble.”

Annabeth frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Well, the camp itself is like, a lot of different things. It was really overwhelming and kind of uncomfortable. But none of it was dangerous to us. I wasn’t sure if the stuff outside of the camp was just… a powerful feeling that maybe was cursed too? Or if it was actually a threat. I’m still not really able to tell, I just recognize the burning shadows.”

Grover shook his head, “So you can sense godly power… wow.”

“That would’ve been nice to know, we could help you figure out what the different feelings mean,” Annabeth huffed.

I flushed, “Well, it’s not like you can feel them. And it’s a sea magic thing, I don’t think you guys could help much.”

Annabeth scowled, opening her mouth.

“Okay guys,” Grover interrupted. “We’re all tired and tense, lets all take a deep breath. Percy, you need to tell us things like that in the future. Even if we can’t help you with it, we can at least be aware and can discuss if you need to, or you can give us warnings of the things you sense. Annabeth, he told us now and he wasn’t keeping secret maliciously, he just didn’t think to bring it up. Getting mad doesn’t do us any favors.”

Annabeth and I looked away.

“Sorry,” I muttered after a moment. “I should’ve mentioned it.”

She sighed, “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have snapped like that.”

“Great,” Grover said. “Now then, lets follow Percy’s magic sensor and find the underworld.”

My lips twitched at that, ‘magic sensor’.

“Right, let’s go.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

It was only about ten minutes before we stood in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at gold letters etched in black marble: DOA RECORDING STUDIOS.

Underneath, stenciled on the glass doors: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.

I bit back a giggle, it’s really not that funny, but my Uncle seems to have a dark sense of humor.

It was almost midnight, but the lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a tough looking guard with sunglasses and an earpiece.

The thing that held my attention the most wasn’t anything visible though, it was the feeling of burning shadows, the smell of freshly turned dirt, and the strong buzz that lay over the building.

I turned to my friends, trying to ignore the sensations here. They’re not as bad as some (the lightning and the stiffness from Zeus and Medusa are my least favorite I think) but they’re still uncomfortable.

“Okay, remember the plan.”

“The plan,” Grover gulped. “Yeah, I love the plan.”

Annabeth shuffled, “We went through a dozen of them. This one should work, it worked for Orpheus.”

“Yep,” Grover squeaked. “It worked for one of the greatest musicians of all time. Surely it can’t fail for us.”

Annabeth kicked him.

“This is going to work,” she said firmly. “It’s our plan, we’ve gone through it and have two backups.”

“Yeah, and I think I like the backups even less.”

“Don’t think negative,” I told Grover.

“Right, we’re just going into the Land of the Dead, I’m absolutely positive about our eminent deaths.”

Annabeth kicked him again.

“We’ve gotten this far,” Annabeth said fiercely.

Grover nodded, leaning on his un-kicked leg, “Yeah, we can do this… we uh, we’ll find the Master Bolt and save your mom. No problem at all.”

I touched my pocket with the pearls and adjusted my back pack. Grover and Annabeth readied themselves as well, Annabeth with her lovely moon bag and Grover with the one from Ares.

“We’ve got this,” I said. “Lets go finish this quest.”

We walked inside the DOA lobby.

Fun thing I learned immediately, whatever portal that door seems to be, it muted the sensations from the room.

I bit my lip at the burning shadows curling over my skin. The dirt smell almost seemed like I was standing in a dirt field rather than a waiting room. And there was a new sensation, like misty longing. It was… disconcerting.

The buzzing was mostly gone though.

Background music played softly on hidden speakers, piano I think. The carpet was black and the walls a steel grey. Pencil cactus's grew in the corner, bony and spiky. The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken.

There were people sitting on couches, and chairs, and people standing up, a few crouching in the corners too. Some stared out the windows, some watched the elevator, one tried to go to the door, but became misty then turned back to their seat.

Nobody moved, or talked, or did much of anything. Out of the corner of my eye they seemed perfectly normal, if slightly pale, but looking at them straight on made it clear that they weren’t. They would turn… transparent. I could see right through them.

Does the difference in our appearance make it obvious that we’re not dead?

…

Hopefully not.

The security guard’s desk was a raised podium, so we had to look up at him.

He’s definitely not just a ghost, the shadowy feeling was very strong around him. It reminded me… it reminded me of those figures, from that dream a few nights ago. The dripping shadows and swirling galaxy’s. Shadowy, indistinct, but… sharp.

I get the feeling he’s dangerous.

He was tall and elegant, with deep brown skin, reminding me of twilight with how dark it was. His hair was even darker, like onyx, in neat braids that ended at the nape of his neck. He wore sleek dark-grey wrap-around sunglasses and a silk Italian suit that was darker than night. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

I read the name tag and my brow furrowed, I vaguely remember that the ferryman of the underworld had a name like Chiron’s, but I didn’t really focus on underworld myths (a mistake I clearly need to fix).

Is his name actually Chiron?

I looked at him with a frown, “Your name is… Chiron?”

I winced at how the shadows seemed to twist as he leaned across the desk. I couldn’t see his eyes, his glasses hid them, but the shadows and his smile got his feelings across. His smile was sweet and cold, like Lagi’s snake companion.

“What a precious young lad.” His accent was familiar, kinda like Triton’s but more… smooth? Triton’s reminded me of Halmaheran, with more ‘i’ sounds and kinda rolly. His was… smooth and I’m not sure, maybe a Greek accent? That would make sense. “Tell me, Det, do I look like a centaur?”

“Er, No, Tiai.”

His head tilted slightly, before he pinched his name tag and ran his finger under the letters.

“Can you read this, Det? It says, C-H- _A_ -R-O-N. Say it with me: KAR-ON.”

“Charon.”

“Amazing! Now: _Mr._ Charon, or, what was it you used, Halmaheran? Charon- _tane_.”

“Charon-tane,” I said sheepishly.

“Well done.” He sat back. “I _hate_ being confused with that old horse-man. Thinks he’s so great because he helps with training the living, ridiculous. And now, how may I help you little de-mervy?”

I faltered, I really didn’t expect him to be so helpful. I looked to Annabeth.

“We want to go to the Underworld,” she said.

Charon’s mouth twitched. “Well, that’s refreshing.”

“It is?” she asked.

“Straightforward and honest. There’s no screaming, no ‘There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.’” He looked us over. “How did you die, then?”

“Oh,” Grover chimed. “Um… drowned… in the bathtub.”

I resisted the urge to drop my head.

“All three of you?” Charon asked, his lips twitching faintly.

“Um, Grover,” I said. “You have to stop calling the pool a bathtub.”

Grover nodded, “Right, sorry.”

Annabeth coughed.

“Well, that would make more sense. How unfortunate.”

He seemed to find us amusing. I really hope he isn’t just humoring us, or if he is, that he continues humoring us until we’re in the underworld.

“I don’t suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your last credit card, or add the ferry price to your last, hmm what’s it called,” he frowned, tapping his chin and muttering, “voy posdny set za teviz.”

He spoke a language I didn’t know but reminded me of the language Abel spoke in the dream Kronos showed me. It wasn’t the same, but the way he spoke it… whispery but harsh.

His expression cleared. “Ah yes, television! I could add it to your last television bill. Unfortunately, with children… uvy, you never die prepared. I suppose you’ll have to take a seat for a few centuries.”

“Oh, but we do have coins.” I slid three golden drachmas on the counter, part of the stash Ares gave us.

“Well now…” Charon licked his lips. “Natoy drakmy, real golden drachmas. I haven’t seen these in…”

His fingers hovered over the coins, a look of longing on his face. The shadows seemed to coil around them, softer and eager.

We’re so close

Then Charon looked at me. The shadows shifted, darkening on my skin. “Here now,” He murmured. “You couldn’t read my name tag correctly. Are you dyslexic, re’bet?”

“What’s dyslexia?” I questioned innocently, maybe playing dumb will work?

Charon leaned forward and sniffed the air. “Ah, you’re not dead. I should’ve known. You’re a godling.”

“We really need to get to the Underworld,” I insisted.

Charon made a growling sound deep in his throat.

The hair on my arms raised and I could feel the way the whole roomed pressed on us, shadows wrapping tight and cooling the air.

The people in the waiting room were suddenly agitated, some turning towards us with misty forms hardening, icy feels rising, other scrambling around the room, looking for a way out, some looked towards the elevator, some towards their watches, and a few started pacing.

“Leave while you can,” Charon warned us. “I’ll just take these and forget I saw you.”

He started to reach for the coins, but I snatched them up.

Three options, three backups, persuasion, bribery, force.

He let out another low growl. Shadows almost seeming freezing now. It’s very different from Hades-ton’s burning shadows.

Persuasion first.

“Please,” I implored. “I need to speak to Hades-ton.”

See, the main problem with our plan is that I don’t know the laws of the underworld. I only know the laws of the sea. Annabeth and Grover know the laws of land. The underworld is something else entirely.

“Surely there are times when exceptions are made,” I questioned. “He took my mother to him alive. Do I not have the right to present my case to him to return her?”

Charon considered us, “Well, he did bring a mortal woman down… A family member does have the right to speak to him so long as her soul has not been reaped.”

His gaze flicked over the rest of us.

I felt a surge of hope, maybe we can do this!

“Three people, especially unrelated ones, would not be allowed though.”

Persuasion plus bribery?

I picked up the bag of drachmas that Ares gave us.

“We would make it worth your time to ferry the extra two,” I offered.

I scooped up a handful and let them slip back through my fingers to cascade back into the bag.

Charon made a new sound, almost like a deep purr.

“An idea,” he mused. His gaze flicked to the bag. “Exceptions are made on occasion, but they aren’t done often...”

The implications were clear, we have to make it _well_ worth his while to bring Annabeth and Grover across.

I started stacking coins on the desk. “I bet it’s a lot of work watching over all these spirits and ferrying them across. The population grows all the time.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it! Osiris is locked up someplace, so all of His souls are run through us right now, you know, giving the whole ‘congrats you’re dead’ speech and ferrying them to the Egyptian hall of judgement to wait for Osiris.”

He huffed, pulling off his sunglasses to rub his eyes. The iris was pitch black.

“Did you know the Norse have three places their souls go when they die? On occasion souls slip through the cracks and end up here, the paperwork for getting them to the right place! And sometimes, the ones that are Norse are also _Greek_ which means we then have to handle where the soul goes.”

I winced at that, that seems complicated.

“And don’t even get me started on the children who are reincarnated Hindu Gods! Their system is great, Yama is very majestic and just and all, but when there’s a crossover of heritage and reincarnation, ugh. And the many Gods of the Turtle Island? Well actually quite a few of them are nice and great conversationalists and they’re pretty good at handling their dead… though a few are a bit… hmm… less pleasant. But the point is, the overlap in heritage is happening a lot more and it’s a huge pain.”

He took a deep breath, “The paperwork it all causes! By Nyx it’s ridiculous, I barely have time to watch my shows and I’m a God and able to be in multiple places at once.”

I nodded sympathetically (wow that does sound miserable, at least the ocean gods just have to coordinate in anti-pollution efforts and when territory disputes happen). He sounded like he needed a good rant, poor guy.

“You definitely deserve plenty of appreciation,” I agreed. “More respect, and certainly good pay.”

I ended up emptying the bag from Ares, a pile of twenty-seven golden drachmas gleaming on the table.

“I must say, re’bet, you do make a good argument.”

I put two coins from my own stash on the pile.

“I could speak to Hades-ton about it when I meet with him.”

He sighed. “Well, the boat is almost full, anyway. I might as well add you three and be off.”

He stood, scooping up all our money as he did. It seemed to vanish into his hands.

“Come along,” he said.

We pushed through the crowd of waiting spirits, they tried grabbing at our clothes, but they were like the wind, insubstantial and misty. Their voices spoke things I couldn’t understand, a whispery sounding language (Like the one the ghosts and Abel spoke).

Charon just huffed, shoving them aside, grumbling under his breath in that language he’d been speaking that I didn’t know.

He escorted us into the elevator, which was already crowded with souls of the dead (each one holding a green boarding pass). Charon grabbed two spirits who were trying to get on with us and pushed them back into the lobby.

“Right. Now, no one get any ideas while I’m gone,” he announced to the waiting room. “And if anyone moves the dial to Wii music again, I’ll make sure you’re here for another thousand years. Understand?”

“Wii music?” I muttered.

He shut the doors and put his key card into a slot in the elevator panel. The elevator started to descend, and I shivered as the shadows wrapped tighter.

“What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?” Annabeth asked.

“Nothing,” Charon said.

“For how long?”

“Forever, or until I’m feeling generous.”

“Oh,” she said. “That’s… fair.”

Charon raised an eyebrow, “Whoever said death was fair, molaya? Too many souls pass on, too few are able to pay. Those that pay get to pass on as soon as the line shortens enough for them, those that don’t have to wait till a time when we can fit them in. Those in the waiting room can’t pay, so they wait.”

Annabeth frowned, “Oh… that’s sad. Is there a way to pay for them?”

Charon’s lips twitched, “You’d best be saving your money for yourself, you’ll be dying soon enough, where you’re going.”

“We’ll get out alive,” I said. “Hades-ton is fair.”

Charon laughed, “He’s certainly one of the fair death Gods, but that doesn’t make him kind. You’ve angered him, calling him uncle won’t get you his mercy.”

I pursed my lips.

I got a sudden dizzy feeling, and shadows made me blink my eyes rapidly. Everything felt of them, but beneath us…

I looked over the side, to where the lashing currents feel came from.

The elevator had turned to a boat, the air misty, the spirits around us changing shape as their modern clothes shifted into gray hooded robes. Beneath us, the water was black and dirty. It made my heart ache to see the pollution the underworld river held.

I blinked as I looked up, seeing Charon’s new look.

His Italian suit has been replaced with a long black himation (that Ancient Greek cloak) wrapped around him. His tortoiseshell glasses were gone as well, allowing me to see his eyes once more. Only… his eyes were empty sockets now, completely dark, like night but without any stars.

He saw me looking, “Well?”

“Nothing,” I said, dipping my head.

I could see the way his skin seemed to go transparent, the shadows settling around me, as if he had come home (I suppose he had).

The boat swayed.

Grover groaned, “I think I’m getting seasick.”

Charon poled us across the dark, oily river, swirling with all the pollution.

Bones, dead fish, plastic dolls, crushed carnations, soggy diplomas, old books, shining trophies, the river had all kinds of things.

“The River Styx,” Annabeth murmured. “It’s so…”

“Polluted,” Charon said. “For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across—hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me.”

Ahead of us I could see the far shore, glimmering with deep light, almost shining but with nothing to give it that light.

I swallowed hard. This is… I feel as if I shouldn’t be here. I’m of the sea, not the underworld. Being here is wrong, I shouldn’t be here.

And yet I must.

Annabeth grabbed my hand. I held tight, this is… scary. We both drew reassurance from having someone living next to us.

I murmured a prayer, to Thanatos to pretty please not take our souls, a whispered plea for mercy from Hades-ton. Should I be calling him Uncle Hades more out loud? I defaulted to Halmaheran for that… I mean, it means the same thing…

The shoreline of the Underworld came into view. Craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland about a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall that marched off in either direction as far as the eye could see.

I had a sudden realization of what he meant earlier when he said people were brought as line shortens, because the line was almost to the beach.

Hundreds of ghostly figures standing in twisting lines following markings in the sand and rock.

A sound came from there, my eyes squinting as I felt the air get even colder with the smell of dog.

That must be Kerberos, the guard dog of Hades.

I took a deep breath, my fingers closing around my Ocarina. I can do this. We’ve got this.

“The Daemon of the Dark is hungry,” Charon said. His smile seemed skeletal in the twisty light. “Bad luck for you godlings.”

“Do we get a pass for being here to meet with Hades-ton… er, Uncle Hades?”

“With three of you? No, you’d only get one, so it wouldn’t help you anyways.”

“Lovely,” I mumbled as the boat scraped onto the black sand shore. The dead began to disembark. I could see an old man stumbling off, a woman holding a little girl’s hand, an old couple hobbling along hand in hand, a young boy shuffling silently, and many more.

Charon turned to us, “I’d wish you luck, ‘bet, but there isn’t any down here. Do be polite.”

He took up his pole, shooing us off his boat as he began singing in that whispery language, the one the dead spoke. A warbling whispery song that echoed as he ferried the empty barge back across the river.

We turned to the path the dead took (somehow the line was almost reaching us and that’s just sad). We shared a look and started forward.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I’m not sure what I expected. Maybe something like Oceanus’ palace, carved from stone and dark with crushing pressure. Or maybe something like the pit, a vast empty area with a deep entrance. Or maybe Pearly Gates like the classic depiction Christians have. Maybe a big black portcullis towering over us. But the entrance was none of that.

There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway, like it was really big. You could fit my whole school under that arch. There was writing on it, in thousands of languages, large enough that I could clearly read the Halmaheran writing saying YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS.

I furrowed my brow, isn’t Erebus the name of the Primordial Deity of Shadows and Darkness? I can’t remember if it’s a title in the underworld too (I really should’ve done more reading on the underworld).

But as we moved closer I could see that it looked a bit like the airport security I’ve seen in movies, security checking them, they passed through gates that reminded me of the metal detectors (except they are made of carved black stone and are very imposing). Shining black stones gleamed from the tops of the metal detector gates, reminding me of security cameras with how they turned to follow the spirits. Beyond the gates I could see what almost seemed to be tollbooths manned by ghouls in black chitons.

I could hear the Kerberos howling loudly now, and I could feel his presence, but I couldn’t see him.

The dead queued up in the three lines, two marked ATTENDANT ON DUTY and one marked EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving right along, but the other two were crawling.

“I suppose that line goes to the Asphodel Fields,” I muttered.

“For sure,” Annabeth agreed. “They don’t want to risk judgement, since it might go against them.”

“Wow,” Grover muttered. He was looking at something to the side. “Look at that.”

A couple of black-clothed ghouls had pulled aside one spirit and were frisking him as one of the desks. The face of the dead man was vaguely familiar.

“He’s that preacher who made the news, remember?” Grover asked.

“Oh, yeah.” We’d seen the guy on TV a couple of times at the Yancy Academy dorm. He was an annoying televangelist from upstate New York who’d raised millions of dollars for orphanages and then got caught spending the money on stuff for his mansion, like gold-plated toiler seats, and an indoor putt-putt golf course.

He’d died in a police chase when his “Lamborghini for the Lord” went off a cliff.

“Are they giving him special treatment?” I asked.

“I guess,” Grover said. “He was pretty bad. Do the bad ones get his personal attention?”

“That would make sense,” Annabeth murmured.

We moved closer to the gates, weaving around the spirits complex lines. The howling of Kerberos was so loud now that it shook the ground at my feet, but I still couldn’t figure out where exactly he was.

The air was frigid and there was a faint feel of acid tingling over my skin.

Then, about fifty feet in front of us, the air twisted. Shadows came together and took form. Standing just where the path split into three lanes was an enormous shadowy dog… sorta.

It was black like tar, with twisting deep deep red snakes twisting around the three large dog heads. The dog itself was clearly a Rottweiler only twice the size of a woolly mammoth (Rottweiler puppies are adorable, and I really really want one and now I want one like Kerberos, except… not wanting me dead).

The dead walked right up to him, and past him. They had no fear of him at all. The ATTENDANT ON DUTY lines parted on either side of him, while the EZ DEATH spirits walked right between his front paws and under his belly.

“Is he supposed to become more visible the closer we get to him?” I questioned.

“I think…” Annabeth moistened her lips. “I’m afraid it’s because we’re closer to death.”

“Lovely.”

The dog’s middle head craned towards us, sniffing the air. He growled, and I noticed his tail was also a serpent.

This just gets better and better.

“It can smell the living,” I mumbled as I rubbed at the acidic feel on my arms. The chill was almost unbearable.

“That’s okay,” Grover said, trembling. “We have a plan.”

“Right,” Annabeth whispered. “A plan.”

I lifted my Ocarina and took a deep breath. I started to play.

I put my concentration into it, focusing intently on my fingers as I played a lullaby from the sea. It’s one of the songs that Fetu taught me, a lullaby from his home.

He calls it the Tempest’s Lullaby.

I played the Ocarina, the lilting opening notes flowing to softer longer notes.

Kerberos swayed slightly in front of us.

I remembered that feeling, from facing Medusa, and tried to pull it up again. We need to put Kerberos to sleep.

The tune continued, Kerberos’ heads yawning as he suddenly sat down.

The spirits dissipated, starting to reform further away.

I continued playing, as that melody ended I played one of the middle bars again before starting it over.

Kerberos yawned again, laying down, the heads settling on his front paws. He watched us tiredly as the snakes wound around one another, settling into comfy positions.

I played, pushing my want for him to sleep as hard as I could.

Kerberos yawned as his eyes closed.

The tune washed over me, familiar, as I closed my eyes, pushing all my power into the song.

“Per- _yawn_ -cy,” Annabeth pushed my shoulder. “That’s- that’s good.”

Grover’s eyes were closed, and he almost toppled over.

Annabeth yanked Grover, putting a hand on my shoulder to guide me as we carefully went around Kerberos.

“That- _yawn_ -that’s a nice song,” Grover mumbled. “Uh, Percy. A- _yawn_ -really nice song.”

I hummed as I paused for breath, talking a few deep gulps of air. It’s getting hard to breathe again.

We slid through the EZ DEATH gate, and I nearly jumped out of my skin as it started wailing. The black turned a stark white as it wailed.

“UNAUTHORIZED POSSESSIONS! MAGIC DETECTED!”

Kerberos shot up and started barking.

Me and Grover shared a look, we bolted through the gate.

More alarms blared.

We rushed into the underworld, I stumbled as we staggered into hiding in the trunk of an immense black tree.

Security ghouls scuttled past, yelling for backup from the Furies.

Wings beat overhead, a familiar burning itch crawling over my skin, noticeable even in the icy cold of the underworld, or perhaps more noticeable due to it.

The Furies were nearby.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I stretched out in Dad’s chair. It’s very comfy.

He was still swimming back and forth, though he’d paused when Herophile went over to him.

Honestly, why does the whole family need to be here? Triton looks bored to death, Rhodos is… fixing his sun catchers (just what you’d expect from her after Zeus tossed her to Helios without even wondering if she was okay with it). Benthesikyme was sitting quietly with Triton, those two have always gotten along.

I popped another slice of fish into my mouth as Mom swam in.

“Now, we can begin.”

Oh goody.

“What is it we’re doing?” I asked. “Planning to overthrow Zeus?”

Rhodos giggled.

Dad sighed, “Don’t even joke about that. He’s so very temperamental right now.”

Herophile perked up, “Oh, I know! I know!”

“What are we doing then,” Triton asked with a faint smile.

“Ten letters! Two words! First one rhymes with poor, second one rhymes with tonsil.”

“War Council?” Benthesikyme asked.

“Yes!”

I couldn’t help the grin, Herophile has always enjoyed her gift of prophecy, gaining Apollo’s favor only made that gift stronger.

“We are doing a war council,” Mom said. “But we also need to discuss something else.”

“First, the war,” Dad said.

“Right,” Mom moved to the desk. She placed the scrolls of pressed kelp and shell markers on the desk.

“Firstly,” Dad started. “We have arranged the warriors if the worst should come to pass and war does occur. I have spoken with the other Gods on the council and have gained quite a few on our side. Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, and Aphrodite are firmly on our side.”

“Well that’s helpful,” Triton muttered.

“We have spoken with the other sea deities,” Mom added. “The various rulers are prepared to defend their lands and even lend some aid if we are at risk. They don’t wish for Zeus to be trying to push control on them any more than we do.”

I raised my hand.

“Yes, Kymopoleia?”

“Yeah, do I get to cause some storms? Cause I’m getting a ‘cause some storms’ vibe here.”

“If this should come to war then yes, you will be more than welcome to cause some storms. Zeus will not control the weather above the seas.”

I grinned, I love making storms.

“Now, you five will be staying here until this blows over.”

Blows over, hah.

“The majority of the details about your responsibilities and placements for this possible war are in these notes. Please read them thoroughly.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I huffed. “Is that all? Can I go back to my show now? There’s a new episode of ‘What Could Go Wrong When Mortals Do Anything’ on HTV.”

“Oh, I love that show!” Herophile chirped.

“We still have another thing to talk about,” Mom said.

“What else is there to cover?” Rhodos asked.

“Actually,” I drawled, suddenly realizing what’s up. “I think I know.”

“Do you,” Dad asked drily.

I smirked, “Is this about those rumors of your new son? And the rumors that Oceanus is challenging you for custody of him?”

Rhodos gasped, “Oceanus is trying to steal Triton again?”

“Not Triton,” I corrected. “The other one. I dunno his name though.”

Herophile was all but shaking in place, “We have a new little brother!?”

Oh yeah, I forgot, she really loves all the little siblings. She even likes Khrysaôr , and he’s a smug bastard.

Dad sighed, “Yes-“

Herophile squealed. “Why didn’t anyone tell me!? Why am I always the last to learn everything?”

“Don’t you know most things?” Triton pointed out.

“Not the point. Now I need to know everything about him. What’s his favorite color? Favorite food? Favorite HTV show? Ooh, favorite movie genre? Does he like games? What’s his favorite animal? What about-“

“Herophile,” Mom interrupted. “I know you’re excited. But I need you to take a deep breath. We need to talk about Perseus right now.”

“His name is Percy, actually,” Triton corrected.

“His full name is Perseus,” Mom countered.

“I am not calling my little brother by the same name as a child of _Zeus_.”

“That’s so great!” Herophile chirped. “You like him too! Oh, we should have a family trip. The Bahamas? That’s in your territory. Or, or, we could go to Hawaii! Námaka’s waters are the most amazing, and the animals there, so sweet. Or, maybe-“

“Herophile, please,” Dad said.

“Sorry,” She said unapologetically.

“Did you say that Oceanus is trying to steal this little brother, Perseus?” Rhodos asked.

“His name is Percy.”

“I think it’s hilarious. Dad didn’t even tell us he had a kid.” I leaned forward, “I think he had this coming.”

Dad’s eye twitched.

“Kymopoleia,” Mom said sternly. “Don’t.”

“What? I’m right. We’re always told when Dad has a kid, always. But this time… he didn’t see the need to apparently. I guess this kid wasn’t so important.”

Dad’s eyes flashed, and I tensed at the way the water roiled.

“Watch yourself, Kymopoleia,” Dad snapped. “He is my son, and a prince of Atlantis. I kept quiet about him for his safety and I will not have you questioning me on this.”

Ooh, Dad is touchy about this kid.

“Can we meet him?” Herophile pleaded. “Pleeeaaassseee.”

Mom placed her hand on Dad’s arm.

“If you stay till he comes then yes. He should be arriving in mid hurricane season.”

“Yes!”

“I think I’ll stay,” I chirped, ignoring Dad’s suspicious look. “I’m curious about this little Perseus.”

“His name is _Percy_!”

“Sure, whatever,” I waved my hand dismissively.

“What did we need to talk about with him anyways,” Benthesikyme asked softly.

“We need to announce him, and we need your support.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, they feed my soul.
> 
> What did you think of their plans? What did you think of poor Charon? Do you care that I skipped Procrustes for now? Did you like the song being used again? Do you like Kym?
> 
> Don't forget the Q & A questions, hope you enjoyed.


	31. We Find out the Truth, Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they finally meet Hades, and almost die, like twice, maybe three times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we've reached more fun stuff! This is the longest chapter in a while (despite the fact that I wrote it all in one day) and I even have some art to share! (I'll be sharing pictures of the trio next chapter).
> 
> Remember to share any questions you have for the Q&A in the comments!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

Imagine, for a moment, the largest field you’ve ever seen, or maybe a huge concert hall concert hall, or perhaps Time’s Square.

Now, imagine a field, a million times that size. Imagine a field like those endless wheat fields of Kansas, or the cornfields of Indiana, imagine it sprawling and wide and disappearing beyond the horizon. Now imagine that it’s pitch black out, the lights are out, the sun is set, and the moon and stars hidden behind clouds.

Now imagine whichever you choose completely packed, you can barely move. There are whispering masses of people just milling around in the shadows, doing nothing but waiting. Waiting for what? Who knows, certainly not them.

If you can imagine this, you have a pretty good idea what the Fields of Asphodel look like. The black grass had been trampled by eons of dead feet. There was a warm, moist wind that blew like the breath of a swamp (and despite the smell I welcomed the warmth as the cold of the underworld sapped my energy. Black trees—Grover informed us they’re poplars—grew in clumps here and there.

The only usable light came from the ghosts themselves, faint pale greyish white light that gave us just enough to see.

The cavern ceiling was so high and dark above us it might’ve been a bank of storm clouds, except for the stalactites, which glowed faint gray and looked wickedly pointed.

I side-eyed them and hoped that they wouldn’t fall on us. Dotting the grass were examples the fallen stalactites that had impaled themselves in the black grass. I suppose the dead didn’t have to worry about little hazards like being speared by stalactites the size of booster rockets.

Annabeth, Grover, and I tried to blend into the crowd… as well as the living in colorful clothes can blend in with the dead in drab misty gray chitons. We did our best to keep an eye out for security ghouls.

I did see if there were any faces I recognized, I half wondered if any figures from my dreams would be here (would Lara? Abel? Maybe Esme or Calisto? Or are they in Elysium? The Fields of Punishment?) or if anyone I’d known in life would be here.

The dead are hard to look at though. It isn’t even the mist, not like above, there isn’t any of that buzzing here. They simply… shimmer. They blur and drift and they all seem confused, or maybe angry. They came up to us, they spoke, but their voices were like twisting whispers. Many walked away when they realized we didn’t understand.

My heart ached, they’re all… they’re all so sad. They seem so alone.

My gaze slid over the dead, and I faltered for just a moment at the faint smell of metal my gaze locking onto one ghost. Gold eyes met mine, and then they were lost in the crowd.

I blinked, gold eyes, like Abel’s, like Kronos-tito, like the boy at the Hotel.

I shook my head, hurrying forward as Annabeth called for me.

We continued to creep along, following the line of new arrivals that snaked from the main gates toward a black-tented pavilion with a banner that read:

JUDGEMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION

Welcome, Newly Deceased!

The line crawled, long and windy and only moving a step at a time every five to ten minutes.

Out of the back of the tent we could just glimpse two _much_ smaller lines. They were stopping at a desk and moving on at a faster rate than the line moved in.

The spirits going to the left line were flanked by security ghouls and were marched down a rocky path toward the Fields of Punishment, which glowed and smoked in the distance. I could just glimpse pieces of it.

A vast, cracked wasteland with rivers of lava and minefields and caves. There were miles of barbed wire, or electric sparking fences, or pits of water with fish leaping out if it (piranhas? And is that a sea snake?), separating the different torture areas.

Even from here I could see some of it, people being chased by hellhounds, burned at the stake, forced to run naked through cactus patches, or listening to opera music. I saw things that made me pale, knives gleaming and blood splattering. Screams could be heard faintly from here and Annabeth and Grover looked just as nervous as me. I saw worse, but I couldn’t bear to describe them. They’ll give me nightmares for some time.

The line coming from the right side of the judgement pavilion was much better. It led towards something in the distance, something surrounded by walls. I couldn’t see within them (walls of gleaming white stone that stood out strikingly even from this distance) but I could feel it faintly. A warmth, a sense of life and hope even in the underworld.

Elysium.

I know where I want to go when I die.

“That’s what it’s all about,” Annabeth murmured. It was almost like she’d read my mind. “That’s the place for heroes.”

I could see the vast walls of Elysium, and yet… it’s small. Well, it’s not small, you could fit millions, maybe billions, in there. It’s still massive. But…

My gaze slipped towards the Fields of Punishment, many times more massive, and then back to the Asphodel Fields which could make the whole continent of Asia seem small I’m sure.

Elysium is small in comparison to the other two.

So few people did good worthy of reward in their lives.

We left the judgement pavilion (slipping through the crowds of ghosts and clinging to each other to not be lost amongst them) and moved deeper into the Asphodel Fields. It was getting darker, even for us. Annabeth and Grover’s clothes lost color (strangely mine didn’t, I was wearing one of the outfits Triton got me, from the sea). The crowds of chattering spirits began to thin.

It was a good three, maybe four, hours of just walking. I got the sense that time wasn’t the same here, and despite the hours of walking it still felt like maybe one at most had passed. Nearly the opposite of the Lotus Hotel.

Grover tried to chat to keep our spirits up, I shook my head slightly, feeling a sparking crackle across my skin. It’s strangely familiar, perhaps there’s another being in the underworld nearby?

I kept an eye out.

It was many miles of walking before we heard a familiar screech in the distance, and I finally noticed a familiar burning itch again, overlaying uncomfortably on the crackling electricity that had slowly been growing stronger.

Looming on the horizon, still a vast distance between us and it, was a palace of glittering obsidian. It seemed to glow and almost sparkle in the darkness of the underworld. Above the parapets we could see three circling specks, and even from here I knew who they were. The Furies.

“I suppose it’s too late to turn back,” Grover said wistfully.

“We’ll be okay,” I reassured. “Hades-ton is a just and fair God. I can’t think of a myth where he broke a promise or really acted cruelly.”

“What’s the ‘ton’ mean?” Grover said, stopping. “I feel like we should talk about this. Right now. This moment.”

Annabeth snorted, “It would be smart to take a break before we get any closer, I guess.”

I shook my head, Grover’s trying to delay.

“It means Uncle.” I said as we sat down.

“Wow… what’s Aunt?”

“Do you just want him to give you a lesson in the undersea language?” Annabeth laughed.

“Yes.”

She shook her head, fiddling with the end of one of the ‘tails’ of her veil.

“Well, uh,” I tried to think of how to explain. “Aunt would be ‘vai’. There are different titles for different people, like, the different kinds of Kings and Queens all have different titles and the suffix changes depending on them. So, do like, messengers and fighters and generals, different family members too. There’s also general suffixes for children or adults.”

“Wow, that’s really interesting. You should tell us about every single one, like now.”

“Grover,” Annabeth laughed. “We’ll be okay. You can question Percy about undersea culture and it’s language later.”

“Maybe just a few?” He looked so pleading.

I softened, he’s scared, understandably (I’m kinda scared too, but I have to do this. I have to save my mom, prevent war). It can’t hurt to talk for a few minutes about things that aren’t stressful at all.

“Well, the undersea language, or at least undersea common I suppose since the kingdoms do have their own languages, is called Halmaheran. And uh, I can’t go over all of them. They can vary from place to place and by status and a bunch of other stuff, but… I guess I could explain the big ones?”

“Yes!” Grover cheered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

“So, um, the term for King varies a lot. Like, Oceanus-ari has a different suffix than Poseidon-ore but both mean King.”

“You should go into the history- _OW_!”

“Hush Grover.” Annabeth chided. “You’re getting a small break, don’t push it. We still have a quest to finish.”

“Fine, fine, so then what about queen? Does that vary too?”

“Yeah. Tethys-ran is different than Amphitrite-nai. And there are different terms for ruler as well, ‘tav’ being the one I’ve heard.”

“That’s cool, why are they different?”

“Grover!”

“I’m just asking.”

She sighed, “Percy can tell you all that later. Right now, he’s just telling us about the major suffixes. We can’t get distracted.”

“Right, well uh. The term Charon had me use, ‘tane’, that basically translates to Mr? It’s not quite, but that’s the closest English translation. It’s a basic term of respect.”

“Oh, that makes sense.”

“Yeah, then there’s ‘paru’ which means messenger, sorta. It’s the suffix you use when speaking to messengers on duty. Then there’s ‘tito’ which is like, grandparent. For all genders. Oh yeah, and the basic opposite of ‘tane’, er, like, it’s used for kids I mean. That would be ‘tou’.”

“What’s that mean?” Annabeth asked.

“Um, basically cute little one? But it’s a common thing that adults use for kids.”

“That’s adorable,” Grover mumbled.

I smiled. It’s nice that they’re so interested in sea culture. I’ve never gotten to share it with my land friends (not that I’ve ever had many of those).

“Yeah, so then… um, I’m trying to think of any other important ones…”

“What would Hades be? Like, if we were talking to him as a King and not an uncle. Or as both.”

“Oh, when it’s both you kinda blend the terms together? But he’s the underworld King… I think the proper term of King for him is ‘ira’… or is it ‘ohe’…”

I bit my lip and tried to remember, I think that Triton mentioned it once, but it was kinda offhand because he said I wouldn’t need to know it anyways.

I guess even Triton is wrong occasionally.

“I think ‘ohe’ is for rulers of death, so that would be Thanatos… then ‘ira’ is for the underworld rulers, so that’s Hades-ton. And if I was calling him uncle and King then it would be Hades-tiran.”

“That’s really cool!” Grover said. “So, everything has its own term?”

“Yeah, sorta.”

“That’s all really interesting, Percy. I never really considered how the different areas would have different cultures. I wonder if the underworld has a similar culture.”

I thought back to the dream, Abel…

“I think it has it’s own culture,” I murmured.

“Well,” Annabeth said. “I think we should get moving. As nice as the impromptu culture lesson was, we need to go to Hades-ira’s palace.”

I brightened, she called him Hades-ira. I couldn’t help but grin.

“Okay, but my choices are probable painful death over there, or listening to Percy talk about the sea. I know which one I’m picking.”

Annabeth’s deadpan look made me laugh.

“Annabeth is right, we should be going. I can tell you more about it later if you really want, but I’m feeling all rested now.”

“Fine,” he grumbled. “If we survive this I expect a full presentation with visual aids.”

Annabeth shook her head, “If we survive this the Athena cabin will help him and the camp can all come watch and learn about undersea culture. Now, let’s get moving again.”

We stood and started the trek to the palace.

We’d only been walking for a few minutes, Grover offering suggestions for area’s we could double check for the lightning bolt before going to the palace, when I noticed the feathery feeling from Grover’s shoes flare up. I turned as I noticed a stronger feel of shifting sands, and Grover suddenly yelped.

I grabbed for his arm, “Grover!”

His sneakers sprouted wings and his legs shot forward, pulling him away from us. He landed flat on his back.

“Grover,” Annabeth called. “Stop messing around.” Her eyebrows were furrowed as she started towards him, I hurried along behind her.

“But I didn’t—”

He yelped again. His shoes were flapping like crazy now. They levitated off the ground and started dragging him away from us.

“ _Maia_!” He yelled, but the magic word had no effect. I could feel the magic, shifting sands curling over my skin, clearly coming from Grover’s shoes. “ _Maia_ , already! Nine-one-one! Help!”

We bolted after him, trying to grab him but he was moving too fast, and was picking up speed. He was skidding downhill like a bobsled.

We ran after him.

Annabeth shouted, “Untie the shoes!”

A smart idea, but I guess not so easy in practice when your shoes are pulling you along feetfirst at full speed. Grover tried to sit up, but he couldn’t get close to the laces.

“For Pontus sake,” I muttered. “Do some sit-ups.”

Annabeth snorted as we tried to speed up. We were doing all we could, and we could just barely keep him in sight as he zipped between the legs of spirits who chattered at him in annoyance.

I frowned as the feeling of electricity got stronger. It’s nearly scorching at this point. I wanted to stop, I wanted to turn away. I don’t want to be near whatever is giving me this feeling (like before Zeus sent lightning down at us). But we had to keep going. Grover needs us.

I hissed as it seemed to spark over my skin, not quite painful but close.

I almost thought Grover was heading towards Hades-ton’s palace, but they suddenly veered sharply to the right and dragged him away.

The slope got steeper and a new feeling edged my senses.

Burning, sharp, spiraling fire and endless pain.

A familiar sensation.

From that dream, the figure of sharpness and pain.

And also, from the dreams of Kronos-tito. The pit there…

Grover was picking up speed even more, but me and Annabeth were slowing. We were both out of breath, pushing ourselves to keep running, to sprint, when we’d already been after him for a few minutes. I can do distance runs, but this isn’t letting us pace ourselves. We’re just sprinting.

The cavern walls narrowed on each side, and I realized we’d entered some kind of side tunnel. No black grass or trees were around, only rocks and the dim light of the stalactites above.

“Grover!” I yelled, realizing the rocks were partly buried. “Hold on to something!”

“Hold onto what?” He yelled back.

He was grabbing at gravel, but despite the many rocks, none were in his path.

The tunnel got darker and colder and familiar. Shifting sands drifted over my senses, getting stronger.

And yet, something else, something I hadn’t felt in my dreams speaking with Kronos-tito. The strange recognition of pain, blood, blazing hellfire. It brought to mind things I shouldn’t know, blood spilled at an ancient stone altar, the foul breath of a murderer, deadly poison with no cure, a figure on the ground, betrayal in their eyes.

I saw what was ahead and almost faltered.

The tunnel had widened into a huge dark cavern, and in the middle was a chasm the size of a city block.

The pit.

It never felt quite so… dangerous… in my dreams.

I moved faster, trying to reach Grover who was sliding straight toward the edge.

Somehow, I know, if Grover falls in there we’ll never reach him again.

“Percy, can you use your water to grab him?” Annabeth yelled.

Duh, how could I have not thought of that?

I flicked the lid off the waterskin, always at my side. A twist of my wrist called out a thread of water and I sent it flying to Grover.

I guided it to wrap around his arm and continue winding up.

Us and him moving made it hard, I slowed down as I focused.

He was yelling, clawing at the ground, but the winged shoes kept dragging him heedless of his protests and my water.

I hardened it to ice, then yelped when the shoes nearly yanked me off my feet with the sudden pull.

I focused hard, sending more water with one hand as Annabeth kept running forward.

Thankfully, his hooves saved the day.

The flying sneakers had never quite fit him, but now, with Grover being partly held in place with my ice rope and all of his fighting, the shoes came loose, and the left shoe went flying off. It sped into the darkness and disappeared into the chasm.

The right shoe kept trying to tug him along, but Annabeth managed to reach him. She, and me with my ice rope, pulled him back up the slope and the right shoe went flying off as well.

It flew around their heads as I moved forward, melting the ice with a thought and pulling it back to curl around me, kicking them in the head before zipping down into the chasm to join its twin.

We all collapsed, exhausted, on the obsidian gravel.

I’m exhausted, and the still present electricity (that I’d never felt at the pit in my dreams) was not helping.

Grover groaned, shifting the backpack as if it was too heavy for him.

Grover was scratched up pretty bad. His hands and up his arms were bleeding, along with his knees. His eyes had gone slit-pupiled, goat style, the way they did whenever he was terrified.

“I didn’t know how…” he panted. “I didn’t…”

“Wait,” I said. “Listen.”

I heard a whisper, deep and cold and cutting, one I recognized.

A memory of a figure of burning, fire and pain and sharp edges. That one, that’s what this voice sounds like.

Another few seconds, and Annabeth said, “Percy, this place—”

“Shh,” I stood.

I felt it, the way the burning edges seemed to be reaching.

The sound was getting louder, a muttering, sharp, grating voice from far, far, below us. It was coming from the pit.

I understood suddenly.

It was the pit.

Grover sat up. “Wh—what’s that noise?”

Annabeth heard it too, now. I could see it in her eyes.

“Tartarus,” she whispered. “This is the entrance to Tartarus.”

I pulled my trident charm, summoning it. With my other hand I wrapped the water I’d called out around us like a spinning shield.

The voice seemed to falter, just for a moment, before resuming it’s chant.

This language, Thalozan, the ancient language of the immortals, and this is…

“Magic,” I whispered.

“We have to get out of here,” Annabeth said.

Together we dragged Grover to his hooves and started back up the tunnel. His knees were scrapped up pretty bad and he was limping, but we kept moving.

I remember the first time I was at the pit in my dreams, Kronos-tito warned me it wasn’t safe.

The voice grew louder and angrier behind us, and we broke into a run.

Not a moment too soon.

A cold blast of wind pulled at our backs, as if the entire pit was inhaling, and I bit my lip to keep from crying out at the feeling of burning and sharp pain that blazed over my body.

I used the water, shoving us forward even as I lost my footing.

If we’d been any closer to the edge, we would’ve been sucked in.

It was a struggle, every step was agony and took all of our strength, but we made it to the top of the tunnel.

We could see the Fields of Asphodel where we stood now, and the wind died. A wail of outrage echoed from deep in the tunnel. Something was not happy we’d gotten away.

“What _was_ that?” Grover panted, when we’d collapsed in the relative safety of a black poplar grove. “One of Hades’ pets?”

Annabeth and I looked at each other.

“I think…” I trailed off. “I think that there’s more going on than we thought.”

Kronos had wanted the bolt, but the pit seemed to want to drag us down. I don’t think it’s for the same reason.

I laid down for a moment, catching my breath and blinking away tears from the pain I’d felt.

I hadn’t realized that could be such a problem, I don’t like it.

Annabeth pushed up, looking at me with a frown. “What’s the matter?”

I just shook my head, “The… magic of the pit… it was… painful.”

She nodded, pulling the water bottle out of her bag.

“Here,” she said. “Drink some water. Then we should clean Grover’s scrapes and maybe let him change clothes since his got ruined. Then we can finish this.”

I nodded, letting Annabeth dig out some bandages and an extra T-shirt and start cleaning Grover’s injuries.

I feel like I should be doing that, but I still feel the echoes from the pain of the pit (burning sharp pain that felt like a thousand knives had been jabbed all over me). I can barely move without pain and I just want to rest.

So, I laid there, slowly sipping water as Annabeth carefully bandaged Grover up and then Grover ducked behind some trees to change clothes.

Annabeth sat beside me while we waited.

“Are you okay?”

I sat for a moment, trying to decide how to answer.

“I think so… just… echoing pain…”

“Do you... do you think it was K- Kronos who did that?”

I shook my head slowly.

“I felt his shifting sands,” I murmured. “But it wasn’t, it wasn’t his power doing that spell. I think… I think it was Tartarus himself that was trying to drag us in.”

Annabeth frowned, “Why?”

“I don’t know… I think there’s something else going on but…”

She nodded.

“Hey guys, I’m all set!”

Grover was wearing a fresh t-shirt, and no pants. Of course, he is a satyr and doesn’t really need them but… hopefully we aren’t around any mortals until he get’s some pants on.

“Okay,” I murmured. “Let’s go.”

We stood up, Annabeth offering me a hand, and grabbed our bags.

Grover grunted picking up his, “This thing is heavy.”

“We didn’t put anything new in it,” Annabeth pointed out.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just weirdly heavy now.”

I rolled my shoulders, trying to ignore the electricity crackling over my skin, but my gaze was drawn to the bag as Grover and Annabeth started walking.

Is it… is it coming from the bag?

I furrowed my brow, why…

“Are you coming, Percy?” Annabeth asked, looking back at me.

“Yeah… I’m coming.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The Furies circled the parapets ahead of us, high in the gloom. The outer walls of the fortress glittered black, and the two-story-tall bronze gates stood wide open.

Up close I could see there were engravings on the gates, scenes of death.

Some were from modern times—an atomic bomb exploding over a city, a trench filled with gas mask-wearing soldiers, a line of famine victims waiting with empty bowls, a volcano eruption over a city, an army of the dead facing the living (I know that scene)—but some looked ancient, as if they’d been etched into the bronze thousands of years ago—Ancient Greek warriors laying siege to a city, many sickly people curled up in beds or on the streets, a volcanic eruption wiping out an ancient city, a meteor hitting the ground, fire burning over another ancient city.

I wondered if all of these have come to pass, or if some are prophecies, or all of them.

Inside the courtyard was a strange garden. It didn’t have flowers, but instead multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and luminous plants that grew without sunlight.

I could see many trees, trunks carved of tigers eye stones with emerald leaves and ruby and peridot fruits that caught the light and almost mimicked the real things.

There were glittering gemstone bushes as well, emerald and jade leaves with sapphire and garnet berries shining brightly in the dim light.

Diamond flowers with topaz centers dotted the courtyard, and to one side was a fountain with a complex coral pattern carved out of turquoise and opal letting water pour out of the openings. I could even see some pearls shining on it.

It felt of the sea, a familiar taste to the air.

The courtyard was beautiful, devoid of familiar plants, and yet it was the most beautiful garden I’d ever seen.

I noticed as we moved through that there were statues around, and that there was a familiar faint stiffness in my body. I hadn’t really noticed it because of the other sensations (the echoing pain, the scorching electricity, the burning shadows that were becoming much clearer on top of the icy chill of the underworld).

There were many statues, some ancient ones, in Greek chitons or armor, a few satyrs, mid-note on their pan-pipes, assorted children in pretty dresses or fancy shirts and pants, looking all set for a party, or mid-spin, or looking up in awe.

These must be some of Medusa’s… best work… They’re… hauntingly beautiful.

In the very center of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees. The only living trees in the garden, with orange blooms that were neon bright in the dark.

“The garden of Persephone,” Annabeth warned. “Keep walking.”

I understood why she wanted to move on, this garden is a trap. Everything is so soothing, even the sensations here (while there are still so many) are more pleasant, a sea breeze, fresh flowery scents, and the pomegranates that smelled almost overwhelming.

Grover’s eyes were nearly glazed over, of course, his sense of smell is stronger.

I bit my lip as Annabeth grabbed both of our arms and pulled us through.

We walked up the steps of the palace, between twisting black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the House of Hades.

The entry hall had a polished bronze flor, which almost seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There wasn’t a ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above. I guess they don’t need to worry about rain when they’re underground.

Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear. Some wore Greek armor, other’s Roman, a few wore armor I didn’t recognize, I saw two wearing armor of sea origin, some British redcoat uniforms, some camouflage with tattered American flags on the shoulders, some of other modern militaries (only I don’t know them at a glance).

They held a variety of weapons, swords, spears, muskets, even some M-I6s (which didn’t make me worried at all). None of them bothered us, and none had more than a faint graveyard dirt scent associated with them, but their hollow eye sockets followed us as we walked down the hall, toward the big set of doors at the opposite end.

Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors. They grinned down at us, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests and at least a dozen other weapons visible on each of them (and probably more not visible).

“You know,” Grover mumbled, “I bet Hades doesn’t have trouble with door-to-door salesmen.”

“What gave it away?” I mumbled back. “The fact that everyone’s dead, or the fact that everyone here looks ready to go to war?”

Grover grunted, shifting the backpack, “A mix of both honestly.”

Annabeth shook her head, smiling faintly. “Come on guys, focus.”

“Right,” I said. “I’m completely focused. Should we knock?”

A hot wind blew down the corridor, feeling like burning shadows, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside.

“I guess that means _entrez-vous_ ,” Annabeht said.

We walked into the throne room.

The room was vast and made of what seemed to be pure obsidian. It glittered darkly, the torches throwing dancing shadows along with the twisting reflections. The room was drenching in burning shadows, the feeling centering from the figure on the throne.

Hades sat lounged on his throne, wearing a pitch black Greek chlamys that draped elegantly over him.

His skin was the palest I’d ever seen, as if He hadn’t been in the sun once in the last three thousand years. It wasn’t sickly though and made the contrast with the rest of the room that much greater. His hair was shoulder-length with faint curls, and jet black.

His eyes caught my attention though, they were the same eyes as Kronos-tito, the same eyes as Abel, the boy from the Hotel, the ghost in the Fields of Asphodel. The were a striking, molten gold that seemed to glow. I guess He gets His eyes from His dad.

He was stretched out on his throne, looking like it was the most comfortable seat to ever exist, yet He looked lithe, graceful, and dangerous.

Of the Gods I’d met, he was the first to truly seem Godly.

It wasn’t simply the sensations He held, it was something more. He looked like He ruled the world and knew it, but He didn’t seem… arrogant, just lazily confident.

I pushed past the effect His aura tried to push on me, that I should bow.

And then I bowed anyways, because He is a King and we are in His throne room.

“You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon,” He spoke with a voice that was deep, like dark chocolate. “After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply foolish.”

I felt the cold of the underworld press down on me, stronger than ever, but I pushed my power out. I willed myself to stand strong against all of these overwhelming sensations.

“Hades-tiran-“

He raised an eyebrow.

“I believe there has been some,” I hesitated, “some misunderstanding.”

“Oh? You say that I am wrong?”

“Your Furies have let us know that something of yours was taken, I can only assume that it was taken alongside Zeus’ Master Bolt.”

His eyes narrowed.

“I did not take Zeus’ Master Bolt, nor did I take whatever of yours was stolen.”

“No?”

I licked my lips, my fingers automatically twisting to a sign of respect. This is extremely stressful, and he seems… displeased.

“No, Hades-tiran.”

“Then I must ask, nephew of mine, what that there in the satyr’s bag is.”

I blinked once, twice, oh.

Oh.

Oh no.

Me and Annabeth turned to Grover, who’d gone very pale.

“Uh, the bag?” He squeaked. “The bag I have on my back? The bag from Ares? That bag?”

“Oh no,” I muttered.

Annabeth pulled it off his back, opening it.

Her look of dread said enough, but she pulled what was in the bag out regardless.

The Master Bolt.

“You say you did not take it, nephew, and yet the Master Bolt is right there. So then, I ask you, where is my Helm?”

“Your helm, it was stolen too?” Annabeth said.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Grover asked. “The Gods would’ve helped you!”

I swallowed.

“Helped me,” Hades snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous, I have no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I an ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. And so, I searched on my own, and found you, my nephew. You who has the bolt with you right now.”

“Ah, Hades-tiran, that… wasn’t there… like… this morning.” I stared at the Master Bolt in Annabeth’s hands.

This was from Ares.

The bag was from Ares.

Had Ares-

“We, we were given the bag. It was a reward for completing a side-quest for Ares. It-“

I licked my lips as I turned back to Him and bowed.

“If the bolt came from Ares, then the Helm may be with him still.”

Hades rose, the folds of the chlamys draping over Him. His gold eyes flashed.

“You are accusing another God of stealing my Helm? And yet you have come here?”

“I came not for the Bolt, but to request my mother be returned.”

“Hmph,” He stepped down from the dais. “That is a first of one of my brother’s children. You came here not to accuse me, but to plead for you mother? What do you plan to do about the war then, nephew? For there will be war. You claim to have not taken the Bolt, you accuse another God of doing this, what proof do you have? You have the stolen item right there, you are skilled in the sea, I have watched you, you know far too much to not have been trained.”

He was standing at the foot of the dais, “All the evidence, points. To. You.”

I swallowed, because He’s not quite wrong.

“In all the myths I know, you are one of the fairest Gods. It would not make sense to me for you to steal the Bolt, and your Fury accused me of the theft before I even arrived at camp. I- I would hope that you would not start a war.”

I took a deep breath.

“I did know, in a way, of my heritage. But I did not know my father was Poseidon-ore. I didn’t know that until he claimed me at camp. I am trained, but not by him or by his orders.”

I raised my head, looking him in the eyes.

“I realize this looks… bad… for me. But I am not the thief. The bag was a gift from Ares, I do not know if he ordered your Helm or Zeus’ Bolt to be stolen, I don’t know if he knew what the bag was or held, all I know is we received the bag from Ares, and now it has the Master Bolt.”

“A bold statement,” he murmured, his gaze intent. “You wish for your mother back? I wish for my helm back. You say you did not steal it, and yet, you have little evidence to defend yourself with. Especially with my brother’s Bolt with you. You look nothing but guilty, nephew.”

He spread his hands, and the room was dizzying from his burning shadows for just a moment. Annabeth steadied me.

The doors opened, and his skeleton soldiers entered.

Annabeth shoved the Bolt back into Grover’s bag (Ares’ bag), and he shouldered it.

My heart sank.

“You wish to bargain for your mother? You said yourself that is why you came.”

He loosed a ball of twisting gold flames from his palm. It exploded in front of me, and there was my mother, frozen in a shower of gold, just as she was at the moment when the Minotaur began to squeeze her to death.

My breath caught, I reached out, but the light was as hot as a bonfire.

“Yes,” Hades crooned. “I took her. I knew, nephew, that you at least, would come to bargain eventually. Alecto had learned of how you care for your mother, you would not leave her in my hands. I knew that you would come, and come you did.”

His gaze was hard, but his expression had almost… softened?

“She is not dead, you know. Not yet at least. Return my Helm to me, and you and your friends may leave with your mother.”

I thought of the pearls in my pocket, I could use them.

“Ah, the pearls,” Hades said. I faltered. “Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them out, nephew.”

I did, no point in disobeying him when he’s already so angry.

“Only three,” Hades said. “A shame. You are aware that each only protects a single person, yes? What will you do then? Will you return my Helm to me? Or will you take your mother and one friend and flee, leaving the other to my wrath?”

He hasn’t noticed the pearl on my bracelet. I have four pearls and four people. Only… the one on my bracelet would take me straight to Triton, and only I would survive the sea where it would take me. But then they would have to complete the quest alone, would have to retrieve his helm and find Ares, then return the bolt to Zeus, all in less than 24 hours.

I bit my lip, I can choose to save my mom, and my chest ached at the thought of leaving her.

But if I do that, if I save her now… If I save her now would I be dooming her?

I remembered Annabeth’s conversation with me. If I save her would I doom her to a world of war? Would I doom her alongside the world just for a chance to save her?

I want to say yes.

I looked at them, Annabeth and Grover looking back with grim expressions.

Hades-ton waited patiently.

“We were tricked,” Grover said. “Set up.”

“Yes, but why?” Annabeth asked. “And the voices of the pit—”

“I don’t know yet,” I said. “But I intend to ask.”

“Percy,” Grover put his hand on my shoulder. “You can’t give Hades-ira the Master Bolt.”

“I know that.”

“Leave me here,” he said. “Use the third pearl on your mom.”

“No!”

“I’m a satyr,” he said. “We don’t have souls like humans do. He can torture me until I die, but he won’t get me forever. I’ll just be reincarnated as a flower or something. It’s the best way.”

I shook my head as Annabeth interrupted.

“No.” She drew her bronze knife. “You two go on. Grover, you have to protect Percy. You have to get your searcher’s license and start your quest for Pan. Get his mom out of here. I’ll cover you. I plan to go down fighting.”

“Now way,” Grover said. “I’m staying behind.”

“Think again, goat boy,” Annabeth snapped.

Hades-ton watched silently, his gaze following us.

I listened as they argued and made my choice.

I can’t let them suffer for this, I can’t let the war happen. I wish there was a better way, and it aches deep that this is my choice, but I have to trust that Hades-ton is the just God I’ve always viewed him as.

“Stop it,” I interrupted their argument on who was going to die. They’d been with me through so much, and now wanted to sacrifice themselves for my mom.

None of this is right, none of it is fair.

“I know what to do,” I said. “Take these.”

I handed them each a pearl.

Annabeth frowned, “But, Percy…”

I turned and faced my mother. I desperately wanted to hand her the third pearl and use the one Triton gave me to get out. But she would be furious, and… and I have a duty. I’m a Prince of the Sea, I can’t… I can’t put my wishes first.

For Triton, for my friends, for Annabeth and Grover, I have to do this.

I remembered the prophecy, ‘ _You will choose to leave what matters most in the end’._

I’ve made my choice.

“I’m sorry,” I told her. “I’ll be back, I’ll return to speak with Hades-ton again.”

Hades frowned, stepping forward. “What are-“

“I’ll find your Helm, Hades-ton. I’ll return it to you. Charon would like some vacation days, and Kerberos seemed like he needed a nap.”

His gold eyes narrowed, “Nephew-“

“Now, guys!”

We smashed the pearls at our feet, and for a moment nothing happened. But I felt the power well up, the sea wrapping around us in rubbing salt and crashing waves.

“Seize them,” Hades-ton ordered sharply.

The skeletons rushed forwards, the Furies lunging, but they were too late.

The power wrapped around us as the pearl fragments at my feet exploded with a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea wind. I was encased in a milky white sphere, which was starting to float off the ground.

Annabeth and Grover were right behind me. The Furies snapped up to meet us, one lashing their whip at the pearl bubble, but it slipped harmlessly off.

Hades-ton’s power swept up, and I felt Poseidon-ore’s, my father’s, rise to meet. The two clashed as Hades-ton tried to overwhelm the magic of the bubbles as we floated ever higher.

The clash of powers shook the bubbles and shook through the air.

“Look up!” Grover yelled. “We’re going to crash!”

Above us were stalactites, coming up fast. But it’s okay, the bubbles will protect us.

“How do you control these things?” Annabeth shouted.

“It’s okay!” I called back. “You don’t need to!”

Hades-ton sent a blast of that gold flame, crashing towards us. A last-ditch attempt to stop our escape.

And then we slipped into darkness.

I could feel the way power clashed, Hades-ton’s rocking the earth at the last counter from Poseidon-ore’s.

We slid through the rock as easily as an air bubble in water.

For a few moments, I couldn’t see anything outside of the smooth walls of my sphere, then my pearl broke through on the ocean floor. The two other milky spheres, Annabeth and Grvoer, kept pace with me as we soared upward through the water. And— _ker-blam_!

We exploded on the surface, in the middle of Santa Monica Bay, knocking ga surfer off his board with an indignant, “Dude!”

I grabbed Grover and hauled him over to a life buoy, snagging Annabeth as well. A curious shark was circling us, a great white about eleven feet long.

“Hey, buddy,” I murmured. “I don’t think this is a good spot for you. Head into deeper water.”

The shark turned and swam away.

The surfer screamed something about bad mushrooms and paddled away from us as fast as he could.

I knew the day and time (I always know in the water). It’s 8:30am, June 20, the day of the summer solstice.

Annabeth groaned as she adjusted her now soaked veil. I reached out, pulling the water from it, leaving it completely dry.

In the distance, Los Angeles burned.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

“Kymopoleia I swear to Pontus if you don’t stop following me around-“

“Oh don’t be so mean, my dearest brother-“

“I’m your only brother.” I snapped

“Not true! We have little Perseus,” She grinned wickedly at my dark look.

“He’s my brother, not yours.”

“You can’t hog him!”

“Watch me.”

“Oh, so possessive brother dearest-“

“Call me brother dearest one more time-“

“I just wanna meet my new little brother-“

“You just want to annoy Father-“

“Oh and you don’t-“

“And _Percy_ is my little brother-“

“You can’t keep him, he belongs to all of us-“

“He doesn’t belong to anyone-“

“You just said he was yours-“

“He’s his own person and simply is my precious little brother so keep your hands off-“

“I just want to meet him.” She stopped, smiling at me. “Besides, Dad hasn’t spent time with us girls in ages. Now he does because this little demigod child of his might get adopted? This kid better be something special.”

My eyes narrowed, “Jealousy is unbecoming.”

She threw her hands out, “Come on, Triton, let me have some fun. I’ll even promise to _not_ attack him.”

“Oh, how kind of you.”

“I know right! Aren’t I the best?”

I glared at her, shifting my pile of messages in my arms. I have work to do and she’s getting in the way.

“Just, leave him alone. Don’t make me force you to.”

“Bossy, brother dearest.” She flicked her dark blue tails dramatically. “Do you need help with your work?”

I turned away and swam off, ignoring her laughing behind me.

I can’t wait for this whole mess to be over with. Most stressful few months of the last thousand years, that’s for sure.

[MerPerson Percy (Cause it won't let me post the picture damn it) Edit: haha I figured it out](https://percabeth4life.tumblr.com/post/628532733357981696/percy-transforming-to-his-mer-form-from-avatar)

[Family tree (cause it really hates me posting pics) Edit: but I've got it handled now](https://percabeth4life.tumblr.com/post/628571959598448640/family-tree-of-the-poseidon-family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to leave a review, they feed my soul.
> 
> What did you think of the pit? What about their talking? What did you think of Hades? What about Percy's thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	32. I Battle my Jerk Relative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this for free, I share this for free, all I ask is that my reviewers have respect for me as a writer and don't leave rude reviews. If you have criticism that is not about me messing grammar or spelling or inaccuracies historically or mythologically or if I put my foot in it and mess up representation, keep it to yourself. I am not welcoming 'critical reviews'. I will not be responding positively to 'critical' reviews. Just because something is not to your liking, does not mean I need to be informed. 
> 
> And if you do notice these issues, do be sure that you point them out politely. If I make mistakes it is not on purpose, I am trying. Be polite when pointing out my errors. 
> 
> Don't forget to send in questions for the Q&A. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

We ended up getting picked up by a Coast Guard boat. Thankfully they were too busy to keep us for long or wonder about the three kids in street clothes that were somehow in the middle of the bay.

I had managed to shove a pair of pants to Grover who had awkwardly pulled them on, and I handed him my shoes too (I liked that pair). It was better for them to wonder about why one of us was missing shoes than whatever that annoying mist thing would cook up for Grover’s hooves.

The smell of smoke followed us as the boat took us to shore.

I winced at the sight of the city as the Coast Guard dropped us off at the Santa Monica Pier with towels around our shoulders and water bottles that said I’M A JUNIOR COAST GUARD!

“What happened?” Grover muttered.

“I uh, I think that Hades tried to stop us from escaping,” we started walking to the beach. “And his power clashed with the power Poseidon-ore put in the pearls and it ended up… causing an earthquake?”

“Well, the Earthshaker and the one beneath the Earth clashing would… would do that I guess,” Annabeth muttered.

“I don’t believe it though,” Annabeth said. “We came all this way—”

“We knew that Hades didn’t have it,” I said. “We knew we would get the Bolt… just not like this.”

Annabeth winced.

“It was a trick, a very clever one,” I said. “A strategy worthy of Athena herself.”

Annabeth slumped.

“Can one of you explain what exactly happened?” Grover asked. “I’m lo—”

“Percy…” Annabeth said. “I’m sorry about your mother. I’m so sorry…”

I looked away, pretending not to hear her. If I talk about this now, I’ll burst into tears and we’ll get nowhere. We have a job to do.

“The prophecy was right,” I told Grover. “’ _You shall go west and face the God who has turned_ ’. Chiron thought it was Hades-ton, but it wasn’t. Someone else puled off the theft, a DemiGod. They stole Zeus’ Master Bolt and Hades’ Helm of Darkness, then they framed me because I’m Poseidon’s kid and he’s the only one they didn’t steal from.”

The taste of blood and the feeling of sharp blades filled my senses, only making the scorching electricity worse.

“I know the Bolt was in the bag from Ares,” Grover said slowly. “But he- he wouldn’t really…”

We reached the beach, and I stopped, staring at the source of the new sensations.

I frowned at the shifting sands drifting over my senses.

“Well, I guess we can ask him.”

There he was, waiting for us. He was wearing the same black leather duster and his sunglasses, an aluminum baseball bat propped up on his shoulder. His motorcycle rumbled beside him, its headlight turning the sand red.

“Hey, cousin,” Ares said with a smirk. He almost seemed pleased to see us. “You were supposed to die.”

I stepped forward, “You tricked us. You had the Helm and Bolt stolen. You’re using them to start a war.”

Ares grinned at us, “Well, war amongst family is the greatest kind of war, and you’re getting in the way. See, you needed to die in the Underworld so that your dad would be mad at Hades for killing you. Then Corpse Breath will have Zeus’ Master Bolt, so Zeus’ll be mad at _him_. And Hades is, of course, still looking for this…”

From his pocket he pulled out a cap, like Annabeth’s Yankee hat except deep red. The feeling of burning shadows swept over me and I grimaced.

This is extremely uncomfortable.

Ares placed the cap between the handlebars of his bike and it immediately transformed into an elaborate bronze war helmet.

“The Helm of Darkness!” Grover gasped.

“Exactly,” Ares said. “Now, where was I?”

Sands shifted around us, my eyes narrowed.

“Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, he won’t know who took his Helm you see? And then soon we’ve got a nice little three-way slugfest going. A tidy little war, things have been boring around the war you see.”

“I’m sure if you look hard enough you can find a few wars without starting your own,” I said carefully.

Ares groaned, “They all fall under other’s domain. Not dealing with that fight. No, starting my own right here was best.”

“Are there other war Gods?” Grover muttered in confusion.

“You gave me the backpack in Denver,” I said slowly. “But the Master Bolt wasn’t there the whole time. You enchanted the bag?”

“Good eye, cuz,” Ares grinned. “It’s probably too complicated for a little mortal like you to understand, but the backpack is the Master Bolt’s sheath, just morphed a bit. The Bolt is connected to it, sort of like that sword you got, cuz. It always returns to your pocket, right?”

I blinked for a moment, sword?

…

“What sword?” Grover asked.

I shrugged.

“The bronze one… pen sword?” Ares elaborated.

“Oh!” The sea sword. I forgot about that. “Yeah, it does that… supposedly.”

“Anyway,” Ares continued. “I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the Bolt would only return to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You get close to Hades… Bingo, you’ve got mail. And if you died along the way—no loss. I still had the Bolt.”

I stared at him, trying to understand the different sensations.

These shifting sands are Kronos-tito’s, the blood and sharpness is Ares’. I remembered one of my dreams, all the way back in Yancy…

Kronos said he’d had to influence someone, because his… minion? Got caught.

What if…

“Why didn’t you keep the Bolt for yourself? If you wanted to start a war you didn’t need to send it to Hades.”

Ares got a twitch in his jaw, and the shifting sands grew stronger. He tilted his head, as if listening to another voice.

So, he did…

“Why didn’t I… yeah… with that kind of fire-power…”

He held the trance for one second… two seconds…

I glanced at Annabeth, trying to convey what I’d realized with my eyes.

Ares’ face cleared. “I didn’t want the trouble. Better to have you caught red-handed, holding the thing.”

I straightened, staring him down, “You’re lying.”

“I’m a God, I have no need to lie,” He scoffed.

“It wasn’t your idea. You didn’t come up with the plan to send the bolt to the underworld.”

“Yes, I did! Of course I did, who else would’ve?” Smoke curled from his sunglasses, as if they were about to catch fire.

“You didn’t order the theft,” I said determined. “Another DemiGod stole the Helm and the Bolt. When Zeus sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But the thief has a patron, someone that convinced you to let the thief go.”

The patron, Kronos-tito. That dream I had so long ago, that explains it. It was about this.

“You kept the items until another came along to complete the delivery, and maybe make the whole situation worse. This whole thing was a plot by Kronos-tito to regain his power, and you’re doing exactly as he wants.”

I need… I need more research. There’s so much to learn, I should make a list when we get away so I know what to look into.

“I am the God of War! I take orders from no one! I don’t have dreams!”

I frowned, is that how Kronos guides him? “I didn’t say anything about dreams.”

Ares snarled at us, but the blood and knives… they twisted, grew strong. He’s agitated, nervous, fighting? He covered it with a smirk suddenly.

“Look cuz, let’s get back to the matter at hand. You’re alive. I can’t have you taking that Bolt to Olympus or you might just get those hardheaded idiots to listen to you. So I’ve got to kill you. It’s nothing personal.”

The shifting sands almost seemed to twist.

I frowned, are the sands (Kronos-tito) controlling him? Or trying to stop him? Or something else entirely?

He tilted his head, raising his hand.

“It was nice knowing you cuz, you were fun.” He snapped his fingers.

The sand exploded at his feet and with the taste of blood growing stronger, out charged a wild boar, even larger and uglier than the one whose head hung above the door of cabin five at Camp Half-Blood. The beast paused, as if waiting for orders. It’s razor-sharp tusks were lowered to my chest.

“Are you really going to jump straight to a fight?” I asked. “We can’t talk about this and come to an agreement?”

“Talking is an Athena thing, cuz. I’m war, raw nasty, unpleasant war.” He grinned at me. “I’ll talk to you when you’re dead and your soul owes me allegiance.”

Well, politeness doesn’t seem to be working here, whether it’s cause of Kronos-tito, or something else (is this just Ares? Is this what he’s like? He’s strong, I can feel his presence), if politeness doesn’t work… I don’t have the power to fight him normally. But…

I looked to Grover and Annabeth, both of them extremely worried. I thought of the sea, of Triton. I thought of my mom, I promised to go back for her, once this is over.

My gaze hardened.

If you can’t win them over with manners, you antagonize them. That’s what Triton taught me.

“If you won’t talk, then why don’t you fight me yourself? Or are you too scared?” I stepped away from Grover and Annabeth, into the surf.

The scent of smoke lingered.

He laughed, but it was uneasy. The sands twisted, shifting tighter. “You’ve got some skills, cuz. I watched your fights. But your only real skill is running away. You ran from Medusa. You ran from the Chimera. You ran from the Underworld. You can’t fight me, you’re a twelve-year-old kid who only knows how to run. You’re not at my level.”

“Percy,” Annabeth yelled. “Run!”

The giant boar charged.

I’m not going to run though, I can’t this time. I owe my mom, I owe my friends, I owe the sea more than that. I must stop this war, and that means standing my ground.

As the boar rushed me, I side-stepped. My knife slid into my hand (still unnamed, I’ll need to name it). I sliced through the side of the boars neck.

This is the first time I’d used my Abyssal Platinum knife, the first time I could see it’s effects beyond what Triton had described.

The boar shrieked, dropping.

The pressure on it’s body rose to the pressure that the depths of the ocean where the metal this blade is made from was mined.

It writhed on the ground, squealing loudly and its body seemed to press in.

I stepped forward and drove my knife into it’s neck, deeper this time. Putting it out of its misery.

It exploded into gold dust, leaving behind two razor-sharp tusks longer than my arm sinking into the water.

I faced Ares once more. “Are you going to fight me yourself now?” I asked. “Or will you summon another pet to hide behind like some half-rate blobfish?”

His lips curled into a sneer, “You should be more careful, cousin. I could turn you into—”

“A pig,” I said with faked nonchalance. “Or a tapeworm. Yeah, I’m sure you could turn me into any number of things. That would save you from having to fight and lose to a twelve-year-old, wouldn’t it?”

His fancy wraparound sunglasses caught on fire. “Oh, dear little cousin,” He bared his teeth in a dangerous smile. “You _really_ want to be smashed into a grease spot, don’t you?”

I forced myself to hold steady against the sharpness digging into my sides, the blood that filled my mouth.

“If I lose, go ahead and turn me into anything you want. Or order me to do you some favor, even going to the underworld to surrender myself, or bring the bolt down once more. But if I win, you have to hand over both the Helm and the Bolt. And then you have to leave us alone without any retaliation. Winner is the one to draw first blood.”

He sneered, but there was almost hesitation. Not really afraid… but wary. Like he didn’t want to go too far.

“Fine then, cousin.” He swung the baseball bat off his shoulder. “How would you like to get smashed: classic or modern?”

“One more thing, Lord Ares.”

Annabeth shot me a strange look.

“Swear it.”

“What?”

“Swear that you’ll abide by the terms of our deal. Swear it on the Styx—” I felt a lash cross my skin “—and it to your father.”

Zeus has to handle oath breakers, right? As part of being one of the rulers of justice… I think.

Ares snarled, the shifting sands drifted.

“Fine then,” He snapped. “I swear on the Styx and I swear to Zeus himself that I’ll abide by the terms you’ve set. Happy, brat?”

I winced slightly at the lash and faint sizzle of lightning (though the lightning was nearly lost beneath the scorching electricity on my skin).

“Thrilled.”

His lips suddenly curled into a sharp smile, “Now you.”

I blinked, “Pardon?”

“You swear the same oath, little cousin. Won’t have you backing out at the last minute.”

I sheathed my knife.

“I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the River Styx and to Lord Zeus himself to abide by the terms I have listed, so long as Lord Ares keeps his own oath.”

I grimaced at the lash and sizzle of lightning, stronger this time. I almost felt like a ring of water had curled around my wrist, faintly burning.

Is that holding me to my oath?

“Now then, cuz, answer my question. Classic? Or modern?”

I pulled my bracelet’s charm, the trident growing in my hand.

He nodded, “That’s cool, cousin. Classic it is.”

With a slight jab of the knives I felt in my side, the baseball bat shifted into a huge, two-handed sword. The hilt was capped with a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth.

Even from here I could tell that sword was heavy, but Ares showed no difficulty lifting it.

“Percy,” Annabeth said. “Don’t do this. He’s a God. You can’t hope to match him.”

“I don’t have a choice,” I said. “I have to get the Helm back, and stop him from killing us.”

She swallowed. “Wear this, at least. For luck.”

She slid her bracelet off, the prayer bracelet I’d noticed at the beginning of the quest. She grabbed my free hand, and slid the bracelet on.

“Reconciliation,” she said. “Athena and Poseidon together.”

My face felt warm, but I managed a smile as I studied the bracelet her cabin had given her. “Thanks.”

The bracelet was carved of wood (like my necklace) but didn’t have a charm. Instead it was connected pieces of carved wood pieces, shaped like owl heads. It had words carved in Ancient Greek that I could now make out to say, _‘Aegis bearing Athena, show wisdom and strength in my journey’_.

“And take this," Grover said. He handed me his reed pipes, the ones his daddy goat made for him. “The satyrs stand behind you.”

“Grover,” I murmured. “I don’t know what to say.”

He patted me on the shoulder. I managed to slide the reed pipes into my back pocket.

“Are you done saying your farewells?” Ares came towards me, his black leather duster trailing behind him, his sword glinting like fire in the sunrise. “I’ve been fighting for eternity, kid. My strength is unlimited, and I can’t die. What do you have to fight me with?”

The sea, my friends, my brother. I have the trident Triton gave me, I have the seeds the Demeter cabin gave me, and I have the waterbending Katara taught me.

I thought back to what Annabeth had said at the Denver diner, so long ago: _Ares has strength, but that’s all. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes._

Ares cleaved his blade downward at my head, but I wasn’t there.

My instincts from Triton’s training, plus my ADHD hyperawareness came together and I moved without thinking.

Using the water as a catapult I launched into the air and over him, lashing out to stab him as I did.

Ares was quick though, he twisted and deflected the strike that should’ve caught him directly in the spine off of his sword hilt.

“Not bad, not bad at all.” He grinned.

A moment later and he was slashing again, forcing me out of the water and onto dry land.

I used one hand to make a sharp motion, calling the sea water back to me and raising the water octopus like Katara.

Ares faltered for a moment, but still moved forward.

I stabbed my trident into the ground right in front of me, to use both hands for control, and flicked my wrists.

The water lashed out, sending ice shards that he blocked.

He sliced through the first few, stepping forward. _Slice, slice, slice_.

I sent one leg of the water to wrap around his leg. He stumbled, I sent a dozen more ice shards. I didn’t need to guide them, just aim.

I drew my hands together, then swept them out, the water wrapped together, slamming into him and knocking him back as I yanked my trident up charged forward.

He’d blocked or dodged the ice shards, all but one. It shattered against his arm, but by his grimace it hurt.

My trident nearly caught him in the side, but he twisted out of the way at the last second.

His blade knocked my trident down, before sliding his sword up.

I yanked more water, forming an ice shield that gave me enough time to pull away as he shattered it.

Another slash of my hand sent a dozen blades of ice flying at him.

I slid forward once more, remembering what Triton taught me.

_Your strength is your water, the trident is your backup. Against a superior opponent, look for openings, make openings with your water, then strike with the trident._

I stabbed at his unprotected leg, he leapt over it.

His blade almost hit my arm, I threw myself to the side.

I used one hand to send water around his leg, he side-stepped and rushed forward, I brought the water up to block but his blade barely slowed and I raised my trident.

His hit was powerful, the trident went flying and he kicked me hard in the chest.

I was airborne for a moment—twenty, maybe thirty feet, just barely having the frame of mind to call water from the ocean so close to soften my fall.

“Percy!” Annabeth yelled. “Cops!”

Oh great, that explains the faint buzzing I’d just started noticing.

I wrapped the water around me, helping steady me and my vision recovered fairly quick, though my chest still felt like it had just been hit with a bettering ram.

I took a breath and pushed myself to my feet, locking my eyes on Ares.

I can’t afford to look away, or he’d slice me in half.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw red lights flashing on the shoreline boulevard. Car doors were slamming as Ares brought his blade down on me.

I raised my hands, water hardened quickly over me. It held, barely.

“There, officer! See?”

I slid away, sending the water lashing out freezing it mid-air.

“Looks like that kid on TV…”

Ares blocked.

“What the heck…”

Another lash and I guided water from behind him, a blade of ice nearly stabbing him in the back if not for his inhuman instincts warning him. He took the lash and dodged the blade of ice.

“That guy’s armed! Call for backup!”

He wasn’t bleeding, but there was a definite bruise forming on his cheek (more red/gold then anything else).

My sides felt like daggers were in them, I stumbled.

Ares slashed once more, and I tucked into a roll to dodge.

I pushed up, already slashing one arm across, the water following the movement to form a thin blade that he was forced to dodge.

I finally stepped back into the surf, feeling my energy bolster.

My trident is still on land, and any one I’d make from water wouldn’t hold up against Ares’ sword. I’m not good enough with my knife to counter him with it.

“Admit it, cousin,” Ares said. “You’ve got no hope. I’m just toying with you here. Admit defeat and you’ll get out without more injury.”

My gaze flickered over him, hyper focusing on his every move as he stalked forward slowly.

I was distantly aware of more cop cars pulling up, of Annabeth and Grover coming closer to the water, of the smoky scent rising and the wildness of the sea growing stronger.

Ryujin, I sent a silent prayer to him to allow me to use his ocean to fight.

I could feel the different currents and salt and waters twisting, the different sea beings watching. I could sense the fish and sharks and a dozen other sea creatures coming closer, but not close enough to help.

I felt the misty feel of spirits, tasted berries mixing with the blood, smelled freshly cut grasses and pine needles. I felt the burning itch of the Furies, heard their leathery flap above.

More sirens.

I stepped further into the water and used the ocean to block his quick strike that nearly caught my arm.

A police voice on a megaphone said, “Drop the gun! Set it on the ground. Now!”

Guns? Is that what Ares’ sword looks like to the mortals?

Ares turned to glare at our spectators, not pleased at all with the interruption. I took the breather gratefully and tried to figure out a strategy.

I could use the sword, I’d forgotten about it until Ares mentioned it, but it’s not mine, and I don’t want to use it unless I have no other choice. I have my knife, but I doubt it’s pressure would help even if I was good enough with it.

I just need one scratch on him, just one.

I felt the water beating at my legs, I’m literally surrounded by water…

Wait, pressure.

I started pushing at the water, forcing my will on it. It’s a lot more water than normal but, smoke rose, the waves almost stilled.

“This is a private matter!” Ares bellowed. To our spectators.

I blinked, turning to look, five police cars and a line of officers crouching behind them, pistols trained on us.

“Be gone, mortals!”

He swept his hand, and with a stab in my side a wall of red flame rolled across the patrol cars. The police barely had time to dive for cover before their vehicles exploded. The crowd behind them scattered, screaming.

I winced.

Ares shook his head, “Ignorant mortals, interfering where they aren’t welcome.”

He turned back to me. “Now, little hero. Let’s finish this.”

He slashed, I drew my knife and managed to deflect it. I can’t split my attention too much.

Pressure built behind me.

I moved back further, letting the water reach my waist, then my back.

He waded in after me, but unlike me, he wasn’t raised in the waves.

I slid through them effortlessly, the water not hindering me in the slightest. Ares struggled in the water, though his arms were still free.

I breathed hard, but blocked his next strike, measuring the pressure behind me as my arms buckled under the force of his blow.

“Too tired for your water control?” Ares mocked.

I ducked my head, letting my arms fall. They are tired but.

My hand was in the water, I spent just a little focus letting the water freeze in the right shape.

“Now then,” Ares laughed. “Time to end this.”

He raised his blade.

I smiled and released the water.

Ares let out a cry of shock as the wave surged over him, me on top of it, wild and smoky and huge (at least twelve feet).

It slammed into him, sending him sprawling in the waves. I had no such issues.

I landed neatly, feinting towards his head with the ice trident in my hand. He clumsily tried to block even disoriented and off balance as he was.

I switched directions neatly, the blade plunging through the water and stabbing into his heel.

The roar that followed made the earthquake Hades and Poseidon caused seem like a minor event. The very sea was blasted back from Ares, the water recoiling in huge waves that crashed over land as the earth shook once more.

Ares and I were left standing in a fifty-foot-wide circle of sand.

Ichor, the golden blood of the Gods, flowed from the stab wound in the War God’s boot. The expression on his face was completely shocked, and angry. His face twisted into rage as the pain and shock faded from his face.

He limped towards me, his red eyes burning (literally).

But suddenly stopped.

Whether the oath made him stop, or he noticed it before me, I’m unsure, but right then I felt as if a cloud covered the sky.

The water had trickled back around my feet and I felt as if time stood still. Nothing moved, nothing breathed, sound and color had drained away. Shifting sands wrapped around me as if I was standing right next to Kronos-tito.

And then the presence was gone, not the slightest hint of those shifting sands remaining.

Ares looked stunned.

Police cars burned behind us, the crowd of spectators gone. Annabeth and Grover stood on the beach, expressions frozen in looks of shock as they watched the water flood back around Ares’ feet, his glowing golden ichor dissipating in the tide.

Ares lowered his sword.

“You won this fight, cousin,” He said softly, but with smoldering anger in his voice. “I will keep to my oath. But beware, next time we meet this will go very differently, very differently indeed, Perseus Jackson.”

His body began to glow, and I looked away.

Light burned around me, I felt a thousand knives digging into me, the taste of blood was overwhelming.

The light died, taking with it the blades and blood.

I looked back, finding Ares gone. The tide rolled out to reveal Hades’ bronze Helm of Darkness and the tusks of the boar I killed.

I picked them up and walked toward my friends, stepping out of the surf.

Before I could reach them, the three furies drifted down from the sky and landed before me.

The middle Fury, Alecto, the one who had been Ms. Dodds, stepped forward. Her fangs were bared, but she didn’t look threatening, more… disappointed and confused.

“We saw the whole thing,” she hissed. “So… it truly was not you?”

I stood, exhausted and pained. “No, it wasn’t me.”

I held out the Helm of Darkness.

She stared at me.

“Return that to Hades-tiran. Tell him the truth, tell him to call off the war.”

She hesitated, then reached out and took the Helm. “Live well, Perseus Jackson. Become a true hero, you will not like the results if you do not.”

Her and her sisters rose on their bat-like wings, fluttering quickly into the smoke-filled sky, disappearing.

I joined Grover and Annabeth, who were staring at me in amazement.

“Percy…” Grover said. “That was so incredibly…”

“Terrifying,” said Annabeth.

“Cool!” Grover corrected.

I didn’t feel terrified, or cool even. I simply felt exhausted and sore. My chest still ached some despite the water, my limbs were shaky like they get when I train my waterbending too much, and my head hurt from the concentration.

I turned back to the water, without responding.

“Mauruuten teuru tea urii,” I murmured, throwing the tusks into the water.

Annabeth looked at me curiously, but I moved to pick up my Trident, sheathing my knife as I did.

“Did you feel that too, Percy?” She asked. “The presence.”

Grover shifted, “It was the Furies… right?”

I shook my head. “That was… that was Kronos-tito.”

I looked at him, “Kronos-tito interfered and stopped Ares from acting on his rage.”

Grover blanched, Annabeth paled. She didn’t seem surprised though, just… resigned.

“We have to get back to New York,” I said as I accepted my backpack back from Grover. “By tonight.”

“That’s impossible,” Annabeth said. “unless we—”

“Fly,” I said grimly.

Grover stared at me. “Fly, like, in an airplane, which you were warned never to do otherwise Zeus would strike you out of the sky, _and_ carrying a weapon that has more destructive power than a nuclear bomb?”

“Yeah,” I said. “Exactly like that. Come on.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I hummed, accepting the offering the Poseidon child gave me.

I can see why some hold an interest in him, he was creative in using the sea to aid him. He’s not too bad with his trident either. And freezing water… that’s not very easy for a Poseidon child.

Hmm, I think it was worth aiding him that small amount. Besides, it’s not often you get to claim Godly blood from another pantheon. Nor one of the God’s sacred animals (or at least parts from one). There are all kinds of things those can be used for, with the proper preparation.

I swept through the water, in my favored form.

I’ll have to keep an ear out for this kid, Oceanus did let me know he’s trying to adopt him after all.

My lips pulled back, my fangs gleaming in the deep dark ocean.

Yes, this kid shall be interesting. At the very least Poseidon is shaken from this. I’ll give the boy credit for one thing, he certainly is worthy of being a Prince of Atlantis.

[Annabeth Veiling](https://percabeth4life.tumblr.com/post/629277630322065408/annabeth-veiling-from-my-fic-avatar-the-legend-of)

Realistic Style

Chibi version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to send in question for the Q&A.
> 
> Only two chapters left of canon + the 2/3 chapters I'm adding for world building and because we need to see more of the camp.
> 
> What did you think of the fight? Who do you think helped him? Did you like learning at last how the knife was special?


	33. I Settle My Tab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Olympus! This has now been made into a series if you wish to follow it for future books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I have made this into a series now. So you may follow the series for when the next books, plus the side stories, are posted.
> 
> Second, don't forget to send in questions for the Q&A.
> 
> Third, I will be posting another story in the series soon, it will be a dictionary for Halmaheran (a rough one) that holds basic words, the suffixes, and the basic grammar structure.
> 
> Fourth (and final) (EDIT) I did well on my exam so there will be a second chapter on THURSDAY.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

It’s actually kinda funny how humans can wrap their minds around things and change the facts to fit them into their version of reality.

According to the L.A. news, the explosion at the Santa Monica beach had been caused when a crazy kidnapper (Ares) fired a shotgun at a police car. He accidentally hit a gas main that had ruptured during the earthquake.

This crazy kidnapper (Ares) was the same man who had abducted me and two other adolescents (Annabeth and Grover) in New York and brought us across country on a ten-day odyssey of terror (poor us).

Poor little Percy Jackson wasn’t an international criminal after all (shocking)! He’d caused a commotion on that Greyhound bus in New Jersey trying to get away from his captor, the crazy kidnapper (Ares). Just go back and ask the witnesses! Their fear made them forget the leather-clad man that was on the bus— “Why didn’t I remember him before?” They said.

This crazy man (Ares) had caused the explosion in the St. Louis Arch (though the police were still scratching their heads over the moose and freak gardening accident). After all, no kid could’ve done that. A concerned waitress in Denver had seen the man threatening his abductees (us) outside her diner, and got her friend to take a photo, notifying the police (nice lady).

Finally, brave Percy Jackson (I’ve gotta say I like this kid) stood up to his captor in Los Angeles and battled him, bare hand-to-shotgun on the beach. Police had arrived just in time. But in the spectacular explosion, five police cars had been destroyed and the captor had fled. No fatalities had occurred. Percy Jackson and his two friends were safely in police custody.

The reporters fed us this whole story (very helpful of them). We just nodded along and acted tearful and exhausted (which wasn’t hard) and played victimized kids for the cameras.

When I was put in front of the camera, I put on the saddest, most miserable, and most relieved face I could.

“All I really want,” I said, choking back my tears (or my laughter), “is to see… my… loving stepfather… again. Every time… I saw him on TV… calling me a delinquent punk… I knew… somehow…. We would all… be okay. And I know… he’ll want to reward each and every person in this beautiful city of Los Angeles with a free major appliance from his store.”

I smiled brightly at the camera, “Here’s the phone number.”

The police and reporters were so moved that they passed around the hat and raised money for three tickets on the next plane to New York. So very kind of them, really touching that they’d do something so generous.

I hid a grin.

I knew that there was no choice but to fly. I hope Zeus will cut me some slack, considering the circumstances. But it was still… very hard… to force myself on board the flight.

I’m just glad that the police also bought me a pair of shoes before the flight, that would be awkward without them.

Takeoff was a nightmare, and every spot of turbulence was scarier than a Greek monster.

Annabeth tried to distract me, I gave her back her prayer bracelet, and Grover his panpipes, they asked me about my knife (I told them how it worked), she helped me practice different styles with the veil (I think it’s growing on me), Grover tried to get me to talk about undersea culture (the turbulence got really bad then so we changed the subject), and Annabeth got me to do some word puzzles with her, she’s really good at them (once we needled Grover into reading them out loud to us).

I didn’t relax until we touched down safely at La Guardia though.

I rubbed my wrist, the faint curl of burning water still wrapped there, though fainter than before. Is it still there because of Ares? Or something else? It’s the oath, right?

The local press was waiting for us outside security, but we managed to evade them thanks to Annabeth, who lured them away using her Yankees cap by shouting “They’re over by the frozen yogurt! Come on!” and then rejoined us at baggage claim.

We debated at the taxi stand. I wanted them to go to Chiron and tell him what happened and also be as far away from me telling the Gods what happened as possible. I didn’t want them to be caught in the crossfire.

They disagreed.

In the end, we agreed that they would come with me to the Empire State building, but would wait at the bottom, just to be safe.

We hopped in a taxi and using our handy dandy Lotus Hotel cards (or mine that is), we got to Manhattan.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The three of us stared up at the Empire State building. I’m not sure how I ever missed the power here, it’s buzzing over my skin.

I hadn’t slept in at least twenty-four hours, but at least I’d changed clothes at the airport (so had Annabeth and Grover), so we didn’t look like homeless kids like we could’ve after that mess of a fight.

We went up to the guard at the front desk, “Six-hundredth floor, please.”

He was reading a huge book with a picture of a wizard on the front. I wasn’t much into fantasy (I wasn’t much into any language other than Halmaheran or Ancient Greek or _maybe_ Latin. Dyslexia is murder on normal reading) but it must’ve been good, because he took a while to look up. “No such floor, kiddo.”

“Let me,” Grover said.

He pulled out a card (his camp card?), showing it to the guard.

“Percy here needs to speak with Lord Zeus, it’s about the quest Lord Zeus sent him on you see. If you would let him up, that would be great. And we wouldn’t have to tell Lord Zeus about how you stopped the kid he hired for a quest from completing the quest!” Grover gave him a bright smile as the guard faltered.

“Right,” he said. “Uh, here.” He moved to his feet, fumbled for just a moment for a key card, then passed it to me. “Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you.”

Grover switched backpacks with me, promising to wait there, before they wished me luck.

I moved slowly into the elevator, making sure it was an empty one. As soon as the doors closed, I slipped the key into the slot. The card vanished into it and a new button appeared on the console, a red one that said 600.

I wonder if there are any floors between the top of the building and the bottom of Mt. Olympus…

I pressed it and waited, and waited, and waited.

Chris Brown played. “Too much light in this window, don't wake me up…”

Finally, _ding_. The doors slid open. I stepped out and gaped.

It was… very different.

I was standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below me was Manhattan, my city, but from the height of an airplane. In front of me, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky.

I let my eyes follow the stairway to the top and had to take a moment to understand it.

The undersea palaces are built into the sea, around what’s there, building with nature that is already there and makes logical sense to be there.

Olympus… well, a decapitated peak of a mountain just… stood there, rising out of the top of the clouds, its summit covered with snow. The mountain was covered with a sprawling intricate city, dozens of multileveled palaces decorating it. All had white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires.

Roads twisted almost randomly up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. I could see gardens scattered all over the mountain, blooming with all kinds of trees and bushes.

I could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater build on one side of the mountain. There was a hippodrome and a villa on the other.

It was an Ancient Greek city, except not in ruins and… well… Godly. It was new, clean, and colorful. The way Athens must’ve looked twenty-five hundred years ago.

I moved up the mountain slowly, looking around in awe. It’s so different from the undersea. I passed through the market (so sue me, I took a winding path. It’s not like I know the direct path to the top palace) seeing all kinds of fascinating wares.

There were specially flavored ambrosia, ambrosia smoothies, nectar ice-cream, candied ambrosia (was that redundant?), spiced nectar, pumpkin spice ambrosia, ambrosia Danishes, nectar and ambrosia cheesecakes, and so much more.

I saw enchanted carpets (to be eternally clean!), blackout curtains that not even Apollo himself can get through (those seem cool), eternally light money bags, magic cloaks that could keep you warm even in the presence of Khione, a stone that would let you read minds, updating scrolls on almost every subject ranging from laws to recipe books.

There were even more weapons, fiery swords, shields that glittered with gems, staffs that they swore would create storms, whips that would burn, acid knives, and dozens more.

My head was spinning just walking through the market, everything was too much, too many Gods, too many spirits, too many magical artifacts.

I stumbled away, struggling to focus on the road.

“Let’s sit you down for just a second, gamin.”

I blinked when I was guided away from the market and to a private garden. It felt like Fetu (songs drifting through my ears) or maybe Annabeth (confidence in herself and determined to prove herself) or maybe Beckendorf (fiery warmth and strength).

A hand on my shoulder grounding me.

I breathed slowly, the light gentle sensations here letting me breathe.

“There you are, gamin, take a few breaths.”

I sat there for longer than I would’ve liked, my senses soothed.

I blinked finally, looking up at the one who helped me.

I flushed.

He was lean, light but clear muscles making up his form with gleaming black eyes that you could get lost in. His wings and hair were white as freshly fallen snow, contrasting clearly with his dark skin. And I could see a lot of his skin.

My face flushed as I realized he was wearing a chlamys, like Hades. Except... Hades was wearing it modestly; this God was not. I made my eyes focus on his face, except... it had shifted.

For a moment he looked like Fetu, long hair a bright yellow gold, eyes a matching shimmery pink. But then he looked like Beckendorf, short hair tightly curled almost to his scalp and his black eyes soft. And then another moment and he looked like Zuko from Avatar, messy black hair and scar covering one of his gold eyes. I blinked and was looking at another face, a boy from two years ago in school who had been really nice to me. Soft curled blonde hair and gentle brown eyes. The God's face shifted again.

I flushed, oh no, he’s hot.

He smiled gently, even as his face shifted once more.

“Are you feeling better, gamin?”

I made a sound that was not quite agreement.

The God laughed.

I noticed the bow and quiver over his shoulder, weapons.

I swallowed hard, keeping my gaze up.

His wings ruffled (the one thing staying the same) and he stood, offering me a hand.

I took it, still rather dazed, but still keeping my gaze _up_.

“Where are you off to? Perhaps I can aid you in getting there without the, ah, overwhelming sensations.”

I blinked, trying to force my brain to work.

“Uh, you could tell?”

The God smiled, “To sense the love of all around you is difficult, I can tell those that sense too much and cannot handle it.”

I blinked, forcing myself to focus on his words rather than his… really… really… _really_ … pretty face.

“Oh, uh, yeah, cool…”

He chuckled, “So where are you going?”

“Uh…” I was… oh yeah, “Zeus… yeah…”

“Allow me to aid you,” he said smoothly.

A moment later I was scooped into his arms, my face on fire.

His wings snapped down, and we were airborne. I clung to his neck.

The chlamys covered barely anything, streaming behind him as he flew to the top of mountain like a large scarf.

I made another strangled noise, this is going to kill me, I just know it is. I survived the underworld, the Chimera, Medusa, and I die from being carried by an unknown, _very pretty_ God.

We landed suddenly.

The God chuckled again after a moment, “You can let go, gamin.”

I squeaked, letting go, and would’ve fallen on my butt if not for the God holding me steady.

He gently placed me down, his appearance still shifting between every pretty guy to have ever been born.

“A pleasure helping you,” the God said smoothly.

I blinked, face flushed, carefully keeping my eyes on his ever-shifting face, “Um, yeah, uh, thanks.”

His eyes gleamed as he scooped up my hand, brushing his lips against it.

“Until we meet again, Perseus Jackson.”

“Er, yeah,” My face was definitely red, I’m surprised it’s not on fire with how hot it feels. “Um… I don’t know who you are.”

The God laughed, expression bright and beautiful and oh Pontus have mercy on me.

“I am Eros, God of love.”

He winked, then his wings spread, snapping down once more as he vanished into the sky.

One of his feathers drifted down to land on my hand, still frozen where he’d held it.

I stood still, staring after him for a long moment.

That was…

That was Eros…

I just met the God of Love…

And made a complete fool of myself…

I’ll just go drown myself now.

The doors behind me opened, forcing me to focus again.

Oh yeah, meeting Zeus, stopping a war, that stuff…

The war would be kinder than what just happened.

I shook my head, focusing as I faced the palace (interestingly enough it was an inverted version of the palace in the Underworld. There, everything had been black and bronze. Here, everything glittered white and silver.

I shoved the feather into my pocket… gently.

Hades must have built his palace to resemble this one. He wasn’t welcomed in Olympus except on the winter solstice, and thus built his own underground. I felt a pang of pity. They just… abandoned him. And why? It’s unfair, he never did anything to deserve it.

I shook my head though and stepped forward.

Steps led up to a central courtyard. Past that, I could see the throne room.

The courtyard was lovely, with many trees and bushes. And yet… somehow it couldn’t compare to the one in the underworld courtyard.

I moved past it, impressed but not nearly as much as I was in the underworld.

Stepping into the throne room was… something.

Hades’ had been grand, but only enough for what he needed. This one was… massive. It made even Oceanus’ grand rooms seem small.

Massive columns, bigger than the tallest trees, role to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations.

There were twelve thrones, built for beings taller than houses, were arranged in an inverted U, just like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit (and I could see Hestia there as well, just like she is at camp).

Only two thrones had occupants. The head throne on the right, and the one to its immediate left. I didn’t have to guess who those Gods were.

I came forward, steeling myself.

The Gods were in giant human form, but that wasn’t the hard thing.

Hades’ power had been all over his realm, but these two, their presence only really hit me now.

Scorching lightning (that I had mostly grown used to with the Master Bolt so close) grew stronger. Rubbing salt and sea breeze clashed with it, making me hide a grimace.

I really don’t like this.

Looking at the Gods I could see that they at least wore chitons (thank Pontus).

Zeus wore a deep blue chiton, with white threading. He sat on a simple throne of solid platinum. He had a well-trimmed beard, marbled gray and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and handsome and grim, his eyes an electric stormy blue.

The God sitting next to him was once again strikingly similar to Kronos-tito. The same sharp features, the same hair and nose and mouth and even eye shape. His skin tone was even the same deep tan that Kronos-tito’s had had. The only real differences were his eyes, and his clothes.

His eyes were a sea green, like mine usually are. And he wore a deep green chiton with gold threading, unlike the gold and white that Kronos-tito had worn in my dream. His eyes were surrounded by sun-crinkles that showed he smiled quite a bit as well. His throne was a deep-sea fisherman’s chair, but a bit... fancier, more elegant and clearly royal. It was made of Platinum as well, but Abyssal Platinum (I could _feel_ the difference). The leather was clearly of some great sea beast. And the holster for a fishing pole held a bronze trident, flickering with green light around the tips.

Neither God moved nor spoke, but there was a clear tension in the air, as if they’d just finished an argument.

It did help me push past the lingering embarrassment and focus, so at least there’s that.

I approached the fisherman’s throne, and held my head high, twisting my hand into the proper motion of respect.

“Poseidon-ore,” I said.

To my left, Zeus spoke. “Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?”

“Peace, brother,” Poseidon finally said. His voice brought to mind my oldest memory: that warm glow I remembered as a baby, the sensation of this God’s hand on my forehead. “My son defers to me as his father first. It is only right.”

“You still claim him then?” Zeus asked, menacingly. “You claim this child whom you sired against our sacred oath?”

“I claim him just as you claimed your daughter,” Poseidon said sharply. “Now I would hear him speak.”

Zeus’ eyes flashed, obviously displeased that His daughter had been brought up.

“I spared him once already,” He muttered. “Daring to fly through my domain… pah! I should have blasted him out of the sky for his impudence.”

“And risk not only destroying your own Master Bolt, but also earning my rage?” Poseidon asked deceptively calm. “Let us hear him out, Tatu.”

So Poseidon-ore calls Zeus brother in Halmaheran.

Zeus grumbled some more. “I shall listen,” He decided. “Then I shall make up my mind whether or not to cast this boy down from Olympus.”

I kept my gaze on the trident, staying quiet as the Gods bickered.

“Perseus,” Poseidon said. “Look at me.”

I did, and I wasn’t sure what I saw. There was none of the approval or love that Triton’s face holds when I speak with him. None of the care and kindness that Tethys-ran’s face held when I saw her. None of the pride and amusement that Oceanus-ari’s face held when he sat with me. His gaze was solemn and serious.

There was nothing to encourage me, and yet… the salt rubbed gently, the sea breeze was soothing.

I think he simply doesn’t know what to show or do.

_‘Always know you are my son’ his letter had said._

I swallowed. I’m not sure what to think of him, not yet, so I am a bit glad that he didn’t do something grand. He simply told me I was his son. Acceptance is enough for now, I think.

“Address Lord Zeus, Perseus,” Poseidon told me. “Tell him your story.”

And so, I turned to Zeus, who sent me on this quest, who sent His monsters after me, Zeus, who’s Bolt I found.

I spoke and told him what had happened. I spoke of the beginning of the quest, of the places we went and the deities we met. I told him of our battles and of what we learned on the quest. I spoke respectfully, but I was brief and made sure to point out that we were delayed by the monster he sent, by the lightning he sent.

He listened silently, asking no questions, his gaze never leaving me.

I took out the metal cylinder that was the Master Bolt, resisting the urge to toss it away from me as the scorching lightning arced over my body. It began sparking in the Sky God’s presence. I laid it at his feet.

There was a long silence, broken only by the crackle of the hearth fire.

Zeus opened his palm. The Master Bolt flew into it. He closed his fist, the metallic points flaring with electricity, making me cringe back until the bolt was much more classical in appearance. It was a twenty-foot javelin of arcing, hissing energy that made my body _ache_.

“I sense the boy tells the truth,” Zeus muttered. “And I witnessed the oaths he and Ares took, along with the fight that followed… and yet, it is unlike Ares to act as he did.”

“He is proud and impulsive,” Poseidon said. “It runs in the family.”

Yeah, no kidding.

“Lord?” I asked.

“Yes?” they both said.

“Ares didn’t act alone. He was… controlled?” And I told them of my dreams, of meeting Kronos at the pit and Kronos’ words. Of the meeting with the unknown servant of Kronos. Of the dream I’d had during the school year, of Kronos chiding his minion and the mentions of having to use his power to manipulate someone, without understanding its importance.

Zeus’ gaze darkened.

Poseidon and Zeus shared a look, and had a quick, intense discussion in Ancient Greek.

_“That… cannot be…”_

_“It must be…”_

_“The boy is…”_

_“Watch… my son…”_

_“…but Father… this is…”_

_“He could…”_

_“We… jump…”_

_“… if it is him we must…”_ Poseidon started.

 _“Enough.”_ Zeus snapped.

He held up his hand now, his expression thunderous as he switched to English. “We will speak of this no more. And we will speak of Ares when your son is not present. I must go to personally purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal.”

He rose and looked at me. His expression softened, just a fraction. “You have done me a service, boy. Few heroes could have accomplished as much.”

“I wasn’t alone, Lord Zeus,” I said. “Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase—”

“To show you my thanks,” He interrupted. “I shall spare your life and give you one future free pass to fly, don’t waste it.”

His eyes narrowed on me, “I do not trust you, Perseus Jackson. I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live.

“Ah, thank you, sir.” Really, so kind.

“Do not let me find you here when I return. Otherwise you shall taste this bolt, and it shall be your last sensation.”

Thunder shook the palace and with a blinding flash of lightning, Zeus was gone.

I was standing alone in the throne room with Poseidon-ore, my Father.

“Your uncle,” Poseidon sighed, “has always had a flair for dramatic exits. I think he would’ve done well as the God of theater.”

Wow this is more awkward than that conversation with Oceanus.

We sat silently for a long moment.

“Well,” Poseidon said after a moment. “You did very well on your quest.”

“Thank you, Poseidon-ore.”

His shifted.

“You need not be so formal, Perseus.”

“Sorry, Posei- er…” Right, call him father. “Sorry, Metua.”

Poseidon smiled faintly.

“Metua,” I started.

He raised an eyebrow.

“What will be done about Kronos-tito.”

Poseidon pursed his lips, “You need not add ‘tito’ to his name. He is no proper grandfather of yours to be called such. Nonetheless… Zeus has closed this discussion.”

“Why?”

His expression pinched.

“In the First War, my brother, your uncle, cut our father Kronos into a thousand pieces, just as He had done to His father. Our father’s remains were cast into the darkest pit of Tartarus.”

Tartarus, the pit feel, the fire and sharp edges and pain…

“The Titan army was scattered, their mountain fortress on Etna destroyed, their monstrous allies driven to the farthest corners of the Earth. And yet… the Titans cannot die any more than we as Gods can. He is left alive, in some form, conscious in his eternal pain and hungering for power.”

I frowned, “That seems cruel.”

Poseidon shrugged, “He was cruel. It is not pleasant, but it is what it is. He has been dealt with, he is no longer a threat.”

“He’s trying to rise,” I murmured, thinking of the dreams. “He’s gaining power and healing.”

Poseidon shook his head, “He cannot. Have faith in us, Perseus. Our father will not rise. You have nothing to fear.”

And yet, I’m not really afraid. He wasn’t cruel in the dreams. He didn’t seem like some great evil like Poseidon says. What I don’t get is why they would leave him to such suffering, cut to pieces and in that place…

Pain and sharp edges and burning fires.

It was not pleasant to be near, I imagine it’s all the more unpleasant to be _in_.

I think I would try to escape as well.

Poseidon sighed now, “In the end, it matters little right now. Whether he is attempting to rise, which he is not, or otherwise, Zeus has closed discussion of it. And, here at least, discussion of Kronos is disallowed.”

I pursed my lips but nodded.

He smiled faintly, “It is not easy to obey one who would not hear you out, is it?”

I nodded again.

He leaned forward to study me. “I am sorry you had to come into this world like this, Perseus. It is not the time that I would have liked one of my children being brought up.”

I dipped my head, ignoring the faint pang.

“But I am glad.”

I blinked, looking up at him.

He was looking down at me, his gaze soft. “You were brought up well by Triton, you have done well and fought well. I am pleased, though saddened I had little hand in it.”

I licked my lips, “I am glad to have met Triton. He is very kind and taught me well.”

“I am sure. For all that he avoids his tutors, he was always very good at what they were to teach him.”

He picked up his trident and stood, suddenly human sized. His clothes shimmered, and he was dressed in clothes similar to mine. Clearly from the sea, but mortal styled.

“You must go, my son, before Zeus returns. But first, two things. You should know that your mother has returned, along with a package from Hades.”

I jolted. “My mother?”

Did Hades-

“You will find her at home. Hades sent her when you recovered his helm. Even the Lord of the Underworld pays his debts.”

I let out a slow breath, keeping my composure by sheer force of will though I wanted to cry in relief.

I hadn’t been sure how I would get all the way back to the underworld, to fulfill my promise to my mother and speak to Hades-ton once more. But she’s safe… thank goodness.

I almost wanted to ask Poseidon to come with, to see my mom at least once more. But… I can’t, no more than I would’ve asked Oceanus-ari. He is king, He has His duties and cannot come. And if He’d truly wanted to, He would’ve before. Plus, I don’t want to deal with Smelly Gabe as well with him.

I nodded, “Thank you for telling me, metua.”

“There is one more thing,” He said. “Before you go.”

I tilted my in confusion. “I can hardly allow you to leave without an award for your quest, now can I?”

He was smiling faintly.

I blinked, surprised. “An award?”

“Of course. You completed a quest for me, and so young. I would not send you off with nothing to show for it.”

He held out his hand, and my eyes widened at the familiar object in it.

“This is an object I used to give my children when they’re very young. It is meant to protect them and give them a connection to the sea always. I have not given it out in many years, even before the oath. I think that you should have this though.”

I slowly reached out and picked up the necklace, a shell hanging from the end. It’s… exactly like the one Lara had.

I swallowed and reached up, slipping it around my neck.

Poseidon smiled, “Reach home safely. And do not forget to go to the river when camp is over.”

I nodded, “Yes, Metua. Thank you.”

He dipped his head, gaze on me as I turned away, snagging the Ares bag, and left.

“Perseus,” He called.

I faltered, glancing back.

“Know that I am proud. You are a true son of the Sea God.”

I couldn’t help the faint smile as I nodded, turning and walking out of the throne room.

I might not be sure what I think of him, but at least he seems… not as bad as I’d feared.

I paused at the door, touching the necklace that smelled of sea breezes. I can do this.

I stepped out, walking through the courtyard, and started down the road.

I wanted to stop at the market, I wanted to look around while I’m here, but… I can’t handle the sensations. Next time.

I looked out at the city of the Gods, looking at the many deities that wandered around. I looked at the spirits and naiads and satyrs that paused, staring at me as I passed by.

I forced myself to ignore the many sensations washing over me, to push past and hold strong even when I just wanted to curl up in a ball to make it stop.

I walked with my head held high as the many beings that lived on Olympus stared, some clapping, some whispering and pointing, some even kneeling.

I walked and made it through the city, only flushing slightly when I felt the same sensation of the many people I care for being next to me that had been Eros.

I reached the elevator and hit the button, leaving the city of the Gods behind.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

**Poseidon POV**

I groaned, slumping back into my throne once my son had left.

Oh Pontus, I hope I didn’t screw this up more.

I watched him, looking beyond the walls of the palace, seeing him walk through the city, his head held high but his gaze flickering around.

My eyes narrowed when Eros fluttered near him, a sly smile on the deities face.

Eros is not one many are foolish enough to interfere with, but Eros should also know better than to interfere with mine and to keep his hands off of Perseus.

I sighed as Percy reached the elevator.

Perhaps I didn’t handle keeping him safe as a child properly. This is the first time I’ve had to fully hide one of my children, and for all Amphitrite and Oceanus insist the sea would not have betrayed him, it seemed better to be sure they _couldn’t_ betray him. I have enemies even amongst the sea after all. Even if one didn’t mean to, they may have slipped. The more that knew, the more danger Percy was in.

Not knowing was better, I’d rather him alive and ignorant than informed and dead.

He is still just a child, he should not have been on this quest, he shouldn’t have been risking his life at all. It is no longer Ancient Greece, I’d rather my children not risk their lives until they have no other choice.

He deserved a greater reward than what I gave as well, but anything that I would’ve tried would’ve likely gotten Triton furious. He’s claimed being the one to give Perseus his trident (his current one is just a practice trident, not one fit for true battle) and he’s already given Perseus many little presents.

I would’ve given him an animal companion (a Pegasus, or hippocampus maybe) but Amphitrite has banned me from rewarding quest goers with animals (apparently the platypus incident was my fault but really how was I supposed to expect that outcome?).

I shall have to come up with some excuse to give him more, and also fight Triton over it (Triton needs to stop trying to parent Perseus, I am Perseus’ father, Triton is his big brother, it is not the same thing).

I grimaced when Zeus returned in a flash of lightning, but I had stayed for a reason.

“Well, good that that brat of yours is gone. I will be leaving now.” Zeus grumbled, turning to leave.

“There is one more thing, brother,” I called.

Zeus faltered.

“You received what you demanded, I haven not received what I demanded.”

Zeus shot me a glare, but I stared him down.

“My son retrieved your little Bolt when you wrongfully accused him and me of stealing it. It was returned to you as you demanded despite us having nothing to do with the theft. You still owe me an apology.”

“Poseidon-“

“And should you try to get out of it, the sea is still ready for war.” I stared him down. He got his Bolt, I still want my apology.

He scowled but grudgingly huffed, “Fine. I am so terribly sorry I, logically, blamed you for the theft of my Bolt. It won’t happen again. Are you happy?”

“I think you owe both me and my son an apology gift, something that really shows how sorry you are. Just like-“

“You’re an obnoxious piece of shit, Poseidon.”

I smirked, “You’re the one that dragged my son into this. You owe it to him to do something to show your apologies. So, do so, or I shall make you do so.”

He glared at me.

I stared right back, tapping my finger on my now glowing trident.

“Fine,” He snapped. “I’ll think of something for your obnoxious brat. Not like he’ll live long enough to appreciate it.”

My eyes narrowed.

“It’s the truth and you know it. We won’t allow him to reach sixteen, not with the prophecy there. It’s too big of a risk.”

“And yet,” I said softly. “You would have demanded your daughter survive till then.”

He stiffened.

“Do not presume to decide how long my son will live.” I continued. “He is the only one to decide that.”

“He is a threat and your defense of him will endanger us all!”

“He is my son.”

Zeus scoffed, turning away. “Always so stubborn when it comes to your brats.”

“Tatu, brother,” I murmured.

Zeus paused.

“If one monster goes after him in your name, I will destroy that tree of your daughter’s.”

He was still for a long moment.

“Always so quick to anger, Poseidon.” He vanished in a flash of lightning.

I turned back, seeing my son at the bottom and meeting with his friends.

There’s so much still to do before he arrives at the palace.

Still… I am glad that he did well. He truly is my son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to leave a review, they feed my soul.
> 
> The Halmaheran words used this chapter:  
> Tatu- brother  
> Metua- Father
> 
> What did you think of Eros? What did you think of his conversation with the Gods? What did you think of finally getting Poseidon's POV?


	34. Moms and Step-sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He goes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify since there seemed to be some confusion last chapter with Eros.
> 
> Eros' power works like Aphrodite's in that he changes form based on the person viewing him... but only guy forms... a straight man or lesbian or someone not attracted romantically or sexually to a guy would only see a singular hot guy, maybe even Eros' favored form. Any other attraction sees whatever guys they deem as hot. Eros is a guy, so he shows guys. Also he's just a super flirty character in general to me, and Le gamin (what he was calling Percy) means kid.
> 
> Just thought that needed clarification based on the questions I got...
> 
> Also, I'm getting really annoyed with the comments asking me if this story is going to have smut.
> 
> This story is rated teen. This story is a rewrite of a kids book. Just because it has queer characters in it *does not* mean that it is going to have smut and I am so sick of people asking me if it will.
> 
> For one, check your implicit biases. Two, why do you ask an author about it so much just because there are queer characters? Do you know how annoying it is? This may be fanfiction, but I'm not writing smut! This is a teen rated story! I am sick of comments related to smut in my story. 
> 
> I will not have smut. 
> 
> Stop asking.
> 
> Don't forget to send in questions for the Q&A. We have five chapters left + the Q&A and bonus scenes chapter.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

I met with Annabeth and Grover at the bottom of the building.

“Are you okay?” Annabeth said, reaching out to steady me, then hesitating when I flinched back.

It’s nothing against her, but if I feel one more thing on my skin I might just scream.

“Just… too much.”

“Let’s get you outside, or wait, is outside too loud? Uh, do you know what would help?” Grover hovered beside me, and despite how gentle his presence is, I still wanted to groan at the scent of freshly cut grass and the faint taste of sweet berries. It’s just too much.

“I just… need space… lots of it…”

I need someplace with nothing, and unfortunately (or fortunately), I’m pretty sure I know a place.

Home.

“Where should we go?” Annabeth asked gently.

“I need… home… Metua, er, father, um, Poseidon-ore… him… yeah… he said Hades-ton returned my mom.”

“That’s great!” Grover cheered, then winced when I winced. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, so, uh, home.”

“Right, home,” Annabeth said. “Let’s grab a taxi.”

We moved slowly outside, me flinching at the smells and sounds that my city had. Too much, Pontus my head hurts, and my skin feels raw and I feel nauseous. I just need to lay down at home and recover. This is too much.

We settled in the taxi and Annabeth used her Lotus card to pay the fare to get us to my apartment, I mumbled the address for her.

I blinked and we seemed to be there. I shook my head, I’m out of it.

I’m just so tired and everything is too much, and now I feel stiff too like… why.

“We’ll wait outside, Percy,” Annabeth said.

“Yeah, you go see your mom. We’ll wait for you. So will the taxi,” Grover moved to pat me on the back, then seemed to think better of it.

“Yeah,” I muttered. “Thanks.”

I stumbled up to the apartment, ringing the doorbell.

I heard movement, grimaced as I rolled my shoulders at the stiffness there, I guess this day has just been too much hasn’t it?

The door opened, and I honestly nearly cried, my mom stood in front of me, whole and unharmed.

I fell into her arms, my amazing mother, smelling of peppermint and licorice. The weariness and worry seemed to evaporate from her face as soon as she saw me.

“Percy! Oh, thank goodness. Oh, my baby.”

She wrapped me in a tight hug, and even though it made my skin crawl right now I still hugged her tightly back, blinking back tears.

I missed her so much, I-

I’m so glad.

She’s okay.

She’s safe.

I didn’t doom her.

Hades-ton sent her back.

Mom is home.

Mom is  _ alive _ .

Thank Pontus, thank Hades.

I swallowed hard and pressed against her tightly.

We simply stood there, clinging to each other for a few moments, before she pulled back.

“Come in, come in, let’s get you some food, I just made some cookies for our guest. I think we have some Coke here too.”

I nodded, sticking close to her as she led me in, I didn’t even look around, just watching her.

She’s safe.

She sat me at the table, where I saw a purse sitting. There wasn’t anyone else here, though mom had said we had a guest.

“Here, Percy,” she handed me a plate with a few blue cookies, then moved to grab a cup as she reached into the fridge.

“It was really something, Percy. One moment I was in the Minotaur’s hands, then I was here. It freaked Gabe out. He said you were a wanted criminal, you know.”

She came over and placed a cup of blue coke in front of me.

“But that’s ridiculous. I was going out of my mind with worry, you know, he wouldn’t let me check the news and my phone is gone… someplace, probably his car. Oh, we left some of our things at the cabin. I think it should still be there, hopefully.”

She wrung her hands and went back to the cabinet.

“Do you want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?” she asked.

“Um, sure.”

I rolled my shoulders, cracking my fingers to try and relieve some of the stiffness.

“Well, anyways. Gabe said I had to go back into work. Said I had a month’s salary to make up and I’d best get started. I was so worried, one of my coworkers was so confused when I showed up, apparently I was also a missing person. I ended up spending a few hours with the police, but I didn’t really know what to tell them.”

She slathered the peanut butter on one piece of bread and reached for the jelly.

“Thankfully, someone showed up and got them to let me go, I don’t know her, but she was very kind. Insisted that she would cover it, even bought groceries. Said something about it being the least she could do for family, but I haven’t the slightest idea who she was.”

My mom shook her head, I suddenly realized how tired she looked.

“Well, that’s enough about me. What happened to you, Percy?”

She turned back to me, putting the sandwich in front of me.

I took a breath and started talking.

I told her about reaching camp, about the mess that was, about getting claimed, how I’d made friends, how I was sent on the quest. I told her about the Furies and speaking to Medusa, pausing then to take a bite of my sandwich.

“That does explain that…” Mom murmured.

I looked at her in confusion, but she motioned for me to keep going.

I heard the toilet flush in the bathroom.

I took a sip of my coke and continued on.

I told her about the chimera and the Gateway Arch, though I tried to make it seem a little less scary. Mom didn’t need to worry about me. I told her about the Hotel and mentioned the cool cards that could be really useful for us. She seemed interested.

I paused once more for another bite, distractedly noticing the sink in the bathroom running before shaking my head and continuing.

I told her about speaking to Metua’s messenger, and about entering the Underworld. I skipped the pit incident, moving on to use meeting Hades-ton. I told her about our talk and what we learned, then hesitated.

I very slowly told her about how I chose to leave her behind, staring at my hands the whole time. My heart ached, I couldn’t help but feel like I betrayed her. No matter my intentions, no matter the motives, no matter the fact that I planned to come back. I still left her behind, knowing Hades-ton may punish her for my actions.

She placed her hand on mine.

I blinked at her.

“I’m very proud of you, Percy. That can’t have been an easy decision but I’m glad you made it.”

I swallowed, letting out a shaky breath, then nodded.

“What happened next?”

I told her about reaching shore and about facing Ares. How I’d goaded him into a fight to get the Helm and how I’d beaten him. I was just getting to the point where we went to the Hotel when a voice interrupted.

“How nice to see you again, Perseus Jackson.”

I jolted, recognizing the voice at once.

Oh.

I shot up, spinning to face her, while lowering my eyes.

There, in front of me, was the familiar form of Medusa.

I stared frozen, suddenly understanding the stiffness that I thought was from the ridiculously long day was  _ not _ .

“Ah, Percy, this is our guest. She helped me with something.”

I blinked, looking at my mom, then turning back to Medusa.

“I thought about what you said,” Medusa said. “About me using my power to help people. I’ve always avoided humans, but you were right.”

She moved forward, slipping into a seat at the table.

“I decided that I could use my powers to do more.”

“She came here, earlier today. After I was finished with the police.” Mom hesitated. “We talked.”

“I’m not going to do anything they don’t want me to,” Medusa murmured. “But… I will offer.”

I listened, slowly understanding.

I turned, looking finally at the living room.

There was a freshly made statue there, a statue that looked exactly like Gabe.

“Ah…”

I didn’t have it in me to feel bad about Gabe’s fate. I never liked him, not even a little. And yet, it’s… strange.

Are we free of him?

“Consider this my thanks,” Medusa said. “For you pointing out my errors.”

She sighed softly, picking up a cookie.

“Um, you’re welcome?”

I’m way too tired to function right now.

This is just… so much. I have no idea how to feel.

“Percy?” Mom asked. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah… just tired. Um,” I turned to Medusa, though I kept my eyes off of her face. “What will you do now?”

She hummed.

“I think… I think that I’ll go around, help the women trapped in situations like this. Make sure that they have a way out. It’s not something I can decide for them of course, but if they want me to help, I will.”

“That’s…” do I say good to her deciding to murder people but now specific people? “A plan.”

She gave a soft laugh.

I remembered her and Lara, under the stars, Medusa asking to court Lara.

My chest twisted.

“It’s a plan,” she murmured. “We’ll see how it goes.”

I nodded.

Well, I think I’m done for the day. Not dealing with much more.

“I have overstayed my welcome I think,” Medusa said.

“Thank you,” my mom said, standing.

“It was you that made the decision,” Medusa said firmly. “I simply gave you the means to do so.”

She stood as well, accepting a napkin of cookies from my mom.

“You’re welcome back anytime, as long as you don’t harm Percy at least.”

“Not harming me is good,” I agreed.

Medusa chuckled, “Thank you. And thank you again, Perseus Jackson. You showed me there was another path.”

I nodded, all I’d done was talk, but at least it seemed to help… is sending her on a murder spree helping?

She walked out, stepping out the door and walking away.

Finally,  _ finally _ I was free of any sensations (though I could still faintly smell the fresh grass and sweet berries of Grover, is my range getting larger?)

Mom guided me up, pulling me into my room as I shook my head.

“Get some rest, Percy. You look like you could use it.”

Yeah, just a nap. Just a short nap. I’ll just crash for a few minutes.

Oh yeah, they’re outside.

“Grover, and Annabeth… they’re outside…”

“I’ll invite them in, give them some food and maybe let them sleep some too.”

“Thanks,” I mumbled. “Mom, I’m glad… I’m glad you’re safe.”

She pressed a kiss to my forehead, fingers lingering on my veiled hair.

“That’s my job, Percy,” She smiled. “Get some sleep.”

I slipped asleep to the sound of my bedroom door closing.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I was at the pit.

I frowned at it. The sensations from when I was there in person aren’t really there. The sharp edges and fire and pain. There’s just the familiar shifting sands, along with bone aching warmth and pin pricking pins-and-needles on my finger-tips.

“I figured out who you are,” I called.

A rumbled chuckle, “Did you now?”

“You’re Kronos-tito. King of the Titans and Ruler of Time and Agriculture.”

“Not bad, little Percy,” Kronos-tito murmured. “What will you do now?”

I frowned, “What do you mean?”

The other two were silent, none of the teasing of the previous visits.

“Will you turn your back? Call us the monsters in the night? Turn to my traitorous children?”

“Didn’t you eat them?” I asked.

I heard one of the two others snort, but the shifting sands almost seemed… agitated.

“They are the ones that betrayed me, that turned against me. Will you?”

I shifted, I don’t like this question, and it seems like he avoided my question, “Was I ever on your side?”

“You are family, does family not aid one another?”

“Triton is my brother.”

Kronos-tito hummed, “So he is.”

“And I wouldn’t ever hurt Annabeth or Grover… or the Demeter cabin, or the Aphrodite cabin. I won’t hurt my friends, not for family or anyone else.”

“Of course, grandson. You’re ever so loyal.”

I bit my lip, he says it like it’s commendable? I mean, yeah loyalty is good, but he seems really pleased? Then again, he did just call the Gods traitorous so maybe he just doesn’t like disloyalty?

“Take the time to think, grandson. You should not make your choice lightly, though you will always be able to come to me should you need it. I would never turn one of my grandchildren away. Go, learn of the Gods, learn their crimes. Decide for yourself if you will choose them.”

“Shouldn’t I also learn the good they’ve done?” I asked. “It’s not balanced to only learn the bad.”

He chuckled, “Indeed.”

I fiddled with my new necklace, laying over my prayer necklace still.

“Why  _ did _ you eat your kids, Metani?” I asked. “The myths say there was a prophecy…”

The voice was silent for a long moment.

I heard a faint mutter, “Did he just call you grandfath- ow.”

“It was a dark time.” Kronos-tito said. “The-“

I woke up.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore the disgusting cigarette smell. It honestly made me nauseous and was only slightly better than the overwhelming sensations from earlier.

At least my body didn’t ache any more. I didn’t feel like scratching off my skin, or gargling water to get rid of the taste in my mouth, or even plugging my nose to cover up the smells.

Now I just wanted to plug my nose.

I thought of what Metani, Kronos-tito, had said.

He seemed very interested in my loyalty…

I shook my head.

I don’t know what to think.

I don’t quite know what he wants.

I don’t know what the Gods want.

I’m not sure what to do.

But I do know that I can’t say anything lightly right now.

He’s nice.

He’s been helpful.

He’s obviously got some agenda.

But then… doesn’t everyone?

I shook my head.

He is right about making an informed decision. I’m not quite sure  _ what _ I’m supposed to be deciding. I know he wants to go against the Gods (or I think at least) but beyond that…

He called them traitorous.

Is he just… upset? Is there something more going on?

I don’t know enough.

Weren’t the Gods born during the Golden Age? How could it be a dark time?

I need to learn more.

Which means studying.

At least this subject is interesting.

I sighed and rolled out of bed.

I could faintly taste the berries from Grover, though the fresh grass smell was a bit overwhelmed by the cigarette smoke smell.

I’m still not sure how I feel about Gabe being… well, dead.

I’m glad mom made the decision to protect herself though. And… I think I’m glad that Medusa offered to help.

I could see out the window that it was dark out.

I looked around my room, it didn’t have much of mine.

The majority of my stuff was either at camp, in my bag in the chair, or still at the Montauk cabin.

I did move to the closet, digging in it and pulling out my few hidden things from the back.

My warm jacket, one of my stashes of money, a sealed bag of backup food, a first-aid kit, and some assorted trinkets I’d found when cleaning the river.

I moved it all to my backpack, no point in leaving it here right now, even with Gabe gone… I’d rather have my stuff with me.

I paused then, feeling the veil slipping. I took a moment to try and mimic Annabeth in putting my veil up, like she’d shown me on the plane.

It took a few tries before it seemed right, but I couldn’t help but be pleased that I managed it.

I sighed then, looking around my room.

I don’t know if I’ll be coming back. I at least need to stay at camp for the summer, and I know Metua and Triton are expecting me to leave the camp and go home after summer is over.

I chewed my lip, my fingers coming up to finger the necklace Metua gave me.

I’m not sure what I’ll do, I guess I’ll have to decide later.

I turned, ready to leave the room, then noticed a package sitting on the desk.

Huh, was that there the whole time?

I moved over to it, seeing my name written neatly on the top.

It didn’t say who it was from.

I shrugged, it doesn’t feel like anything, can’t be too bad.

I opened it.

Inside I found three pouches, one in green, one in grey, one in brown. The grey and brown ones had Annabeth and Grover’s names on them.

I stuck them in my bag to give to them later.

I picked up the green one and peered into it.

Inside was a delicate daffodil of shining diamond and garnet. It was small, as I pulled it out of the bag I saw it was just big small enough to fit in my hand.

I looked in awe, it’s so pretty.

I blinked, noticing a piece of paper in the pouch as well. I scooped it out, unfolding it one-handed.

**_Perseus_ **

**_Consider this a thank you and a reward for returning my Helm to me after the inaccurate accusations towards you._ **

**_Do not enter the Underworld again without invite or alive._ **

**_Hades_ **

Brief and to the point. Okay. I stuck the note in my pocket.

I smiled at the flower, it’s really pretty, and even smells like a real flower.

I slipped it back into the pouch, tucking it away into my bag, then finally left my room.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Grover and Annabeth were sitting in the kitchen when I arrived, mom nowhere to be seen.

“Percy!” Grover called. “Are you feeling better?”

I nodded, “Yeah, much better. Thanks.”

Annabeth shot me a smirk, “Good, come sit, your mom made pasta.”

“Where’d she go?” I asked, worry curling in my stomach. She’s safe right?

“Went to get the mail, she said she’d be back soon.”

I relaxed, “Right, cool. Oh yeah, these came from Hades-ton, for you guys too.”

I handed them the pouches from my bag, grey for Annabeth and brown for Grover.

They both studied them curiously, Grover sniffing his suspiciously.

“Did you get one?”

“Yeah, it was a daffodil, made out of gems.”

“Isn’t a daffodil Hades’ sacred flower?” Grover asked.

“Technically a narcissus,” Annabeth pointed out. “But yeah, daffodil and narcissus are kinda interchangeable.”

I shrugged, watching as Grover and Annabeth opened their pouches, pulling out their own gemstone flowers.

Annabeth gasped as she looked in awe at the delicate diamond and emerald sprig of… flowers I don’t know.

“Olive flowers,” Grover said, looking impressed. “That’s really intricate.”

“Yeah,” she mumbled.

Grover pulled out an amethyst and topaz flower of his own, “oh wow, a Crocus flower. That’s really cool.”

“I guess doing things for Hades-ira pays off,” Annabeth muttered, a conflicted expression crossing her face. She slid the gemstone flower sprig back into her pouch, tucking it into her bag.

“Yeah,” I said as I sat with them, getting some pasta from the bowl.

We ate quietly for a few minutes, all lost in our thoughts.

“Hey, Percy?”

I looked over at Grover who had slipped the flower away as well.

“I was wondering, Ares mentioned you had a sword? But you didn’t use one this whole quest…”

I blinked, “Oh, yeah. Chiron gave it to me before we left.”

“Why didn’t you use it?” Annabeth asked. “Wouldn’t it have come in handy?”

“Yeah… but its… it’s a blade of immortal power.”

“Was tha?” Grover said through a mouthful of pasta.

I grinned, “It’s a weapon that’s like, formed of immortal power? It has a good portion of a beings power in it. So like, it would be really rude to use without permission. Think like, Zeus’ Master Bolt, just as a sword.”

Annabeth jolted, “You have an immortals weapon? And Chiron just gave it to you?”

“Well,” I hesitated. “Chiron said Metua gave it-“

“Whose Metua?” Grover asked.

“Oh, that’s Halmaheran for father, so uh, Poseidon.”

Annabeth motioned for me to continue as Grover nodded.

“Anyways, Chiron said Metua gave it to him to pass along. I  _ think _ it’s from like, a naiad or something. But I’m not sure. I don’t know if the original owner is okay with someone else using it, or if they lost it, or if something else happened. It’s… really rude to use another beings weapon without permission, you know?”

Annabeth nodded slowly, “Yeah, that would make sense. So, you’re never going to use it?”

“I was going to see if I could find the original owner, or at least find out who owned it first. Once I know that I can either return it or keep it. Depending on if the original owner is still alive… not having it… well, the weapon basically has their immortality… if they’ve been away from it for long enough… they won’t be immortal anymore.”

Annabeth’s eyes widened, “What!?”

“No, wait,” Grover said. “I’ve heard of this. To make really powerful weapons that hold their power and strengthen them, naiads and even satyrs and other nature spirits can compress their immortality into a weapon. It’s not done often because, well, even if it makes you more powerful… Percy’s right, that’s the risk. If you lose your weapon you can lose your immortality.”

Annabeth stared in shock, “I had no idea.”

“It’s not really something nature spirits tend to spread around.” Grover grimaced.

“I get that,” she agreed. “But wow. Yeah, I can see why you’d hesitate to use the sword.”

I nodded, “If I don’t have any other choice I might, but I’d really rather check first before using it.”

They nodded, and we jolted as the door opened a moment later.

Mom came in, mail held in one hand.

“Is the dinner good?” She asked gently.

We nodded, “Thanks mom.”

She smiled, moving to put the mail down.

“We should be getting to camp,” Annabeth said.

“It’s past midnight,” mom countered. “Perhaps stay till morning.”

Annabeth hesitated, “We… really should be getting back…”

“A few hours can’t hurt, and I don’t think the taxi guy outside will complain,” Grover said with a laugh.

I snickered, “Yeah, he probably won’t. Not with the promise of double pay.”

Mom’s lips twitched.

“Oh yeah, mom.” I dug through my bag and pulled out my Lotus card. “I don’t know how long it will work, but it’s unlimited. You can use it to get stuff for a little while at least. As long as you don’t go overboard it’ll probably be unnoticed.”

She held it for a moment, her lips pursed, “I don’t know, Percy.”

“We earned it on this quest,” I said earnestly. “Just, buy some stuff for the house, or sell the Gabe statue and buy stuff that way too.”

She fingered the card, “You earned it though, Percy. It wouldn’t be fair for me to use it.”

“I can’t use it at camp. And just buy me something I would like then.” I looked up at her pleadingly. “I risked my life for that card, there’s no point in it not being used.”

She sighed, but nodded, slipping the card into her pocket. “Okay, Percy.”

I beamed.

“We can stay the night, I guess,” Annabeth added with a sigh. “A little bit more rest can’t hurt.”

I couldn’t help but feel warm, the only thing missing now is Triton and my undersea friends.

Mom shooed us off, to rest some more before morning.

We shared grins and slipped right back up to the room I’d just left.

Even with the apartment smelling like cigarettes, even with the trash Gabe left everywhere, even with everything that happened, I felt safe here, right now, with my friends beside me.

And as we laid down, preparing to rest for our return to camp in the morning, I thought of how I wouldn’t trade them for the world.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

**Oceanus POV**

I groaned, stretching out as I slumped back into the tepatehe.

That was way too much work to finalize the cleaning for the oil spill up by the land Canada. I swear, it’s like the mortals  _ try _ to spill as much oil as possible into the ocean and make the water puhipata.

I glanced at one of the papote on my desk, the shell held the message from one of my snakes from the Northern Pacific.

I’ve already listened to it a dozen times, the report of Percy fighting against the War God, Ares. I’ve also sent a gift to Ryujin-rem in thanks for aiding Percy.

I sighed, how frustrating. I’m simply glad that his quest is complete. And that it ended without war.

He did well, though he shouldn’t have had to.

I looked out of my office, peering into my realm and watching my subjects. Percy will need to attend one of the sea camps before doing any more of those land quests. They’re ridiculous, sending children out to risk their lives because of coincidences?

I should set that up, then again, Poseidon will likely throw a tantrum if I do so before he caves and ‘allows’ me to adopt Percy.

I can set up basic arrangements at least, though I will need to know Percy’s schedule. I suppose waiting is for the best then.

I picked up the next report, a airomo rather than a papote. The braided kelp letting the message be known in its patterns.

Ugh, Tapohu has activity around it once more, Kronos can wait though. I have more important things right now, like the deity slipping through one of the gates to my palace.

I leaned back, idly twisting the currents to open a path to my unexpected guest.

Wonder why he’s decided to visit me all the way over here.

“Oceanus-ari, naeye yopu?”

I twisted my hand in greeting, adding a short bow from my place seated. My lips twitched as Ryujin took a more… human-like appearance for the sake of my ‘too small’ office. He dipped into a short bow as well, his own hand rising to greet me, first two fingers curled low with the thumb over them with the middle finger pointed out and the pointer straight up.

“Ryujin-tem, yeta maiv. Opu?” I asked after him in return.

He hummed, “Yemaiv.”

I nodded, “I’m glad you’re well.”

“I see you haven’t done the renovations I recommended.” He said as he settled into a seat across from me, in a human form (as usual he preferred dragon or human, he rarely appeared as a mer), a gleaming jewel gleaming around his neck.

“I quite like my office,” I drawled. “And it limits your attempts to interfere with my work.”

“I would never, not when you’re doing something as important as,” He paused, leaning forward to peer at the work in front of me. “Oil-spill managing in puhipatav. That’s very important. I would save my interference for you doing something like, oh, kidnapping another rulers child.”

His stormy eyes gleamed.

I snorted, “Are you here to tell me I can’t adopt Poseidon’s son?”

“I would never presume to tell you what you can and can’t do, especially in regard to that areto. On a completely unrelated note, kidnapping is bad.”

I laughed, “Language, and I’m not kidnapping, I asked first.”

“Of course, of course.” He smirked at me. “That fixes all the problems.”

“He’s my motutota, surely I have the right to take him in?”

Ryujin hummed, leaning back in his seat, “Of course you would. Though his Utufa  _ is _ Poseidon and his papuv.”

I sighed, “I know that his family is Poseidon and his siblings, that does not mean I cannot seek to adopt him. And besides, if Poseidon wanted to keep his tamatu then he should’ve taken better care of him. Loyalty to the family goes both ways.”

“Percy  _ seemed _ rather well trained for someone left behind by his Metua.”

I raised an eyebrow, “His brother trained him. Very kind of Triton-reaia.”

“Oh, of course,” Ryujin stretched out.

“Will you be recognizing him then?” I asked mildly.

“Obviously he was trained. And he acted properly for an Atlantian aipri, really shows his status. I may not like Poseidon, that ra kept the fact that he had another child secret and hasn’t been handling all these annoying land issues that are only happening more often. But I won’t hold that against the child in this case, I’ll recognize Poseidon’s tamatu aipri, unless something else should happen.”

“Of course,” I murmured.

“Don’t mistake me for siding with Poseidon. I couldn’t care less for him,” Ryujin studied me. “Besides, he’s not half as fun to spar with.”

I relaxed, “Well of course not. He complains that you cheat any time that you battle as a dragon.”

“It’s so annoying!” Ryujin snapped. “Really, that ra thinks that my favored form is  _ cheating _ ? Honestly, he’s clearly never played Khonsu for some moonlight. If anyone cheats, it’s that God.”

I snorted, Khonsu is definitely a wily one, not easy to win against. But the moon deities work fairly closely with us sea deities, so we have to deal with him fairly often.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” I asked.

Ryujin grinned, all sharp teeth and hard edges. “It would be my sincere pleasure.”

He may be giving Poseidon one point, no thanks to Poseidon, but… he is still one of my greatest allies, and a delight to spend time with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> For the top note TLDR: Cupid's power makes him work like guy version of Aphrodite (looks like whatever guys the person is attracted to/has ever been attracted to), he's super flirty, Le gamin (what he called Percy) means kid. Stop sending in questions about smut in this story, there won't be smut/slash/anything sexual. This is rated teen. Having a queer lead does not change that.
> 
> Halmaheran words used this chapter  
> tepatehe= kelp seat  
> puhipata= Oil spill water  
> papote= Message shells  
> -tem= Dragon Ocean King  
> airomo= braided kelp message  
> Tapohu= Pit of deep shadow  
> “Oceanus-ari, naeye yopu?”= Old King Oceanus, how are you?  
> “Ryujin-tem, yeta maiv. Opu?”= Dragon Ocean King Ryujin, I am well. And you?  
> "Yemaiv."= Good.  
> puhipatav= Oil spill waters  
> areto= undersea curse  
> motutota= Step-grandson  
> Utufa= family  
> papuv=siblings  
> Metua= Father  
> -reaia= Heir Prince  
> aipri= Prince  
> ra= undersea curse  
> tamatu aipri= son Prince
> 
> Don't forget to send in questions for the Q&A+bonus scenes chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review! They feed my soul.
> 
> What did you think of his home? What did you think of Medusa? What do you think they'll do back at camp? Did Gabe deserve worse?


	35. Homecomings and Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this story is a book rewrite, since some commenters seem to forget. And another reminder that Percabeth is the end game ship, but not for some time still.
> 
> Well, these upcoming weeks have a lot of work cause midterms are coming up, I've completed one assignment for midterms, but have a lot to do for my creative fiction class (six short story pieces) and my history class (7 essays). I'm trying to get it all done this week so studying for my exam midterms can be the focus next week, that means that I may not be able to get the next chapter done on time. If that's the case, I'll aim to update by THURSDAY next week instead of Monday.
> 
> Translations for Halmaheran used will be in the end notes.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

We were the first heroes to return alive to Half-Blood Hill since Luke three years ago, so of course everybody treated us as if we’d won some reality-TV contest.

They were all so excited and insisted on following all the traditions, we wore laurel wreaths, attended a big feast with all kinds of food (a breakfast feast that was delicious) and Lord D even gave a speech! It was a quick speech, but it was nice. Then we led a procession down to the bonfire.

We got to burn the burial shrouds our cabins made for us in our absence, or well, Annabeth’s cabin made hers. Mine was made by the Demeter and Aphrodite cabins and I was so very touched by the care they put into.

It was sea green silk with pearl patterns embroidered in white and fish decorating it with shimmery thread. There were little doves edging the corners some strawberries hidden around it. In the center was a trident, with a conch shell behind it.

It was so touching, it was almost a shame to burn with how lovely it was.

Annabeth’s was equally beautiful, gray silk with intricate embroidered owls and some passages from her favorite poems. There was a faint city scape that shimmered when the fabric moved, a nod to her love of architecture I suppose.

Grover didn’t get a funeral shroud, but he did get a tree planted in honor of him for his successful quest.

We then settled down for a sing-along, led by the Apollo cabin, and we passed out s’mores.

It might have been morning, but the camp took it’s post-quest traditions very seriously.

I couldn’t help smiling when Katie wrapped me in a hug and said she was glad I came back safe. Or when Suki pat me on the back with a smile and said she’s glad I didn’t gain any scars on my way home.

I sat with them, surrounded by good friends who welcomed me back with smiles and stories.

I shook my head with a grin when Darius dropped his s’more and tried to steal Suki’s. She wacked him with her cane and told him to get a new one, a grin on her face. He rubbed his head sheepishly, pushing down his curly afro as he did.

I laughed when Imani gave him a fresh s’more, innocence radiating from her, her black eyes wide and earnest, up until he took a bite and found out she stuck hot peppers in it.

His scramble for milk (and Katie having mercy on him and giving him some) was comforting, watching as Imani and him get up to their normal mischief with each other was something familiar, even after only a week or two at camp before the quest.

“I’ll get you back for that, Imani,” he promised, mischief gleaming in his dark eyes.

“That was revenge for you taking over my pepper patch to grow those okra plants.”

“Okra is good for you and delicious-“

“It’s green and gross,” she interrupted grandly. “Don’t mess with my peppers.”

I laughed as Katie shrugged, “Seems fair.”

Lapu offered me a freshly made s’more, her two long braids swinging as she leaned past me to reach for the chocolate. “They’ve been debating that patch of the garden basically since you left.”

“Their gardens are really important to them,” I said as I accepted the s’more.

“They are,” She agreed softly. “It’s good to have you back, we were worried”

“I’m okay. It was scary for some parts but we did alright.”

“Did our seeds come in handy?” She asked, settling back with the chocolate to make more s’mores.

Miranda perked up, swinging around, “Ye-yeah! Did the- Did they?”

The other’s were looking at me now too.

“They saved my life,” I told them honestly.

“Oh no! What happened?” Imani cried. She leaned forward to check me over. “Are you okay?”

“I’m glad they helped,” Suki said, gently pulling Imani back. “When did you use them?”

I nibbled on the s’more for a moment, gathering my thoughts.

“So, we went to the St. Louis Arch during a layover on our train ride.”

“I heard its really high,” Darius said. “And that the river runs right under it! Is the river really right under it?”

“No, it’s more like… five-hundred ish feet behind it. But it is pretty high.”

“Cool! But it would be cooler for the river to be right under”

“Yeah,” I laughed. “It would. But anyways, we were up there, and I was left alone up top, cause there wasn’t the space for me to go down with Grover and Annabeth. So, it was me, a dad and his son, the worker, and this old lady with her chihuahua.”

“I’m getting monster vibes,” Katie muttered as she bit into some chocolate.

“Yeah well, turns out they were sent by Zeus, and the chihuahua was the Chimera and the old lady was Echidna.”

Katie choked.

“Th-th-the chi- the CHIMERA!?” Miranda cried.

“Zeus sent them?” Suki muttered with a frown, her grip tightening on her bronze cane.

“Yeah, so like, it was trying to kill me, which wasn’t fun. And then it’s tail bit me-“

“Isn’t its tail super venomous?” Lapu asked. “I swear it’s a deadly snake but I’m not sure where I read that.”

“Yeah, it was really venomous, it was fast acting too.”

“How did our seeds help then?” Suki asked. “They weren’t medicinal plants…”

“ARE YOU STILL POISONED??” Imani asked in a panic.

“I’m okay, not still poisoned.” I soothed her. “And I grabbed one of the packets at random, and just… threw them all out. The Chimera got all tangled in the vines that I managed to get a breather. Then I got kicked out of the side of the Arch, oh yeah, the Chimera kinda melted a hole in it, and ended up in the river.”

“W-wow,” Miranda muttered.

“That’s crazy,” Imani agreed. “I’m glad you’re alright. Most important though, did the water heal you?”

“Yeah, the water and a naiad. It was… scary. But it all ended up alright so…”

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Darius declared. “Please don’t go around anymore Chimera’s though.”

I grinned, “I’ll do my best.”

“Also,” Suki added. “Keep the seeds. They might be useful in the future.”

“Percy,” Said another voice suddenly. “There you are, we missed you in the crowd.”

I turned to grin at Drew and oh, Lacy is there too. And someone I don’t know, a boy that had the same eyes as the rest of the cabin, faintly twisting colors of deep green and brown.

“Hey, Drew, Lacy.”

“Percy! We’re so glad you’re alright. We were really worried,” Lacy moved over to me, looking me over. “You didn’t get injured at all right?”

“I’m fine, no injuries now.”

“Now?” Drew asked sharply. “Should we get you to the Infirmary?”

“No, no, I’m good.” I assured them quickly. I was careful not to rub my arms at the electricity that was sparking over it from the barrier.

She squinted at me, “Riiiggghhhttt. Well, as your aunt-“

“Since when were you my Aunt?” I asked in confusion.

“You’re totally related to my mom, Aunt is a good title.”

I blinked, “You don’t know that.”

“If I’m wrong then the cabin will bring you shopping for stylish clothes. In the meantime, as your Aunt-“

Darius snorted, I wacked his arm.

“-I say that you should get checked out in the Infirmary, just to be safe.”

“He’s fine,” Darius insisted. “We made sure of it.”

“Since when are you a licensed professional?”

“Since when is anyone that works in the Infirmary a licensed professional?” Lapu asked.

Drew squinted at the two of them.

“Better than gardeners checking him over.”

“And a-a-a fashion-fashionista is be...tter?” Miranda countered, she bit her lip, looking frustrated.

“That’s why I said he should go to the infirmary,” Drew snapped. “As his Aunt and friend it is my duty to make sure that-” 

Lacy pulled at my arm as Darius, Miranda, and Drew bickered over my health. 

“Oh, Percy, this is Giovanni.” Lacy beamed at me, motioning to the boy I didn’t recognize. “He was late coming to camp this year. Oh yeah, we had a few other people late to camp. You need to meet Willow and Lapis too. Oh yeah! And Halia, and Calisto. And I can’t forget Aarya or Sung-ho.”

“It’s nice to meet you Giovanni,” I said as Lacy descended into mutters about all the introductions she needed to do, tugging at her lacy green veil distractedly. “I’m Percy.”

The Aphrodite boy studied me, wearing a very neat dress shirt (how did he get a dress shirt version of the camp shirt!?) and slacks. His hair was covered by a neatly wound black veil.

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” He said. He had a faint accent, Italian? “My siblings have spoken highly of you.”

I flushed, “They’re very nice, and welcoming.”

He smiled now, looking satisfied, “They are.”

We both turned when Darius made a comment about the Demeter cabin being better. I winced, it seems like the conversation has turned away from me and is now much more focused on the cabins themselves.

“Okay,” Katie interrupted. “That’s enough, we’re all friends here.”

“That’s right,” Drew said with vicious sweetness. “We’re all friends here, aren’t we, Darius.” 

I have a bad feeling about his future with Drew angry at him.

Katie shot her a look, straightening, “Darius, you shouldn’t be rude. Drew, Percy appears perfectly healthy. If he appears to not be we’ll take him to the infirmary. Now then, would you like to join us for s’mores?”

Drew opened her mouth, but before she could speak Silena interrupted.

“Hey, Percy,” Silena said with a bright smile. “It’s good to see you back at camp. Are you glad to be back?”

I nodded, relieved that the debate was over. “Yeah, I… actually really missed camp… or at least you guys.”

Drew straightened.

“You should come hang out with us later,” Silena said. That feel of silky fabric, the smell of licorice and sweets, I pushed past it. “Some of the members of our cabin arrived after you left camp. You should come meet them.”

“Plus, we want to do your hair again,” Lacy chirped.

“Yeah, sure,” I agreed. “Lacy mentioned that too. I’ll come by later.”

Drew pouted, shooting a glare at Lapu and Darius, they glared right back.

“That works,” Silena said. “See you then.”

She hooked her arm with Drew, murmuring quietly as they walked away.

Lacy waved and Giovanni nodded to Katie and me before they went after Silena and Drew.

“Honestly, we were hanging out first.” Darius grumbled, Lapu and him leaning together.

I smiled, warmth filling me. I’ve never had so many friends, and one’s that worry for me so much… it’s nice.

“Okay, so what else happened on the quest,” Imani asked, leaning forward once more.

“Yeah,” Darius grinned. “You’ve gotta tell us everything.”

I grinned, and started to tell them about the quest, starting at the beginning.

Maybe I really can belong here.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I moved back to my cabin, I’m going to join the Aphrodite cabin for sparring in a few hours so I need to put everything up now, I barely had time to drop my stuff in the door (my bag and the Ares bag that Grover handed back to me since he didn’t need it) before all the celebration stuff happened.

I breathed in the clean sea air in the cabin, the enchanted shell and the cabins own presence making it feel nice, the electric sparks of the camp faded to a faint buzz on my skin.

I snagged the bags from the cubby by the door and pushed through the curtain to enter the sleeping area.

I smiled as I moved to my bed, dropping my bag on it to look around. It feels like it’s been forever since I was last here, but it’s barely been a week in my memory.

“Percy! You’re back!”

I turned to the fish tank on my dresser, Carl was swimming in happy loops.

“Hey, Carl. Did they take care of you while I was gone?”

“They did fine, I got fed plenty. How was the quest? I assume you succeeded since you’re alive. Did you run into anything interesting? You didn’t go to any spas did you?”

I laughed, pulling the desk chair to sit across from Carl.

“The quest was… interesting. Not what I expected, it was kind of scary… but yeah, I succeeded, got the Bolt and the Helm and all that stuff.”

“That’s great! Tell me all about it, don’t leave anything out, and just checking, you did not go to any spas?”

I shook my head, “No spas-“

“And no mysterious coins or strange maps or anything?”

“None of that,” I said curiously, those were new. “We did get a strange backpack and I met a moon God, his name was Khonsu but I’m not sure which pantheon he’s from.”

“I don’t know the name, guess we’ll have to research!”

I groaned and leaned back. I like learning about all the Gods and myths, especially the undersea ones, but all the reading does give me a headache after a while (or two minutes) if it’s not in Halmaheran or Ancient Greek.

I really do like the learning, and the myths are my favorite things to learn, but the process can be tiring. I wish there were like, videos, or audio books, or that Triton could tell me about it.

I learned all my waterbending from Katara in the show, and a lot of the other sea magics from minimal reading and lots of watching. Triton taught me a lot of the rest, the books he gave just… supplemented? It.

Well, at least Carl is here to help.

I shook my head and focused back on Carl, “Right, so the quest…”

We talked for a while, I told him about the quest and he broke down what I did good and what I could do better on.

I need more training with my knife, but I’m not sure how to do that right now, so we’ll figure that out later. I need to figure out Siren’s Song more, but I need to talk to Triton about that so I guess that’ll wait until the summer.

I can practice more purification and healing at camp though, and continue working on the basics of Siren’s Song. I can definitely train with my trident and get more used to fighting on land too.

And I need to practice more big things with my waterbending, I can use the lake and the beach for that!

Carl made me grab a paper and pen and start writing out what I needed to do (in Halmaheran of course).

**To Do List**

  1. **Research different moon Gods- Khonsu?**
  2. **Research the Gods and Titans and what they did- Grandpa’s question?**
  3. **Research the different pantheons in general- what was all the stuff at the Lotus Hotel?**
  4. **More on curse breaking for Carl- He didn’t ask for this one but I’m gonna break his curse**
  5. **Probably more but can’t think of it now**



I looked at the list and nodded, this should do for now.

Ugh, that’s going to be a lot of research. At least the bit on curse breaking will be fun… even if I don’t have any way to practice except with Carl.

I sighed, stretching out, I wonder if Triton has any information on moon Gods. I know that the moon is important to the sea but would he just interact with Artemis? Or do other moon Gods do things too?

I still have so much to learn about the sea.

“Don’t forget to put everything up,” Carl reminded.

I groaned but stood, moving to my bag.

It was strange, he’d been… shaken when I said that Ares was the one who helped Metani steal the Bolt and Helm.

I’ve never really thought about his parentage before, he knows so much about camp and the Gods that I sorta guessed that he’s been here before, but how long ago? Who’s his Godly parent? Does he know anyone here?

I pulled out the clothes on the top of my bag putting all the clothes I brought, plus the extras from the Hotel, into the drawers. I spent a moment organizing them, I have a lot more clothes now. Next I pulled out.. oh yeah, the blanket from the Hotel. We used it in the taxi to Los Angeles but otherwise hadn’t bothered with it.

Next thing I pulled out was the pouch with Hades gift, the gemstone flower glittering as I pulled it out.

It really is pretty.

I carefully put that on my dresser next to Carl’s tank.

“Ooh, that’s pretty, where’d you get that?”

“Hades-tiran gave it to me, as a reward for returning His Helm of Darkness to Him.”

Carl swam in a circle, “Hades? Wow… that’s a valuable gift.”

“I figured, it’s made out of real gems, right?”

“Pretty sure yeah.”

I shook my head, and reached into my bag again, pulling the armor from Elei out of the bag. I never did get a chance to use it. Maybe I can use it in the next game of Capture the Flag though. I blinked, pulling out a bag with a moon on it, oh yeah, I forgot about these…

I opened it to find the things I got from Khonsu’s shop. I got distracted by the mess in the Hotel and getting them out, then the talk in the taxi and totally forgot about these.

Idiot, how could I have forgotten? We could’ve used the healing potions to help Grover when his legs and hands got all scratched up from the shoes! Ugh, I need to put these in the medical kit so I don’t forget in the future.

I promptly pulled out the medical kit, good thing it’s bigger (slightly) on the inside then on the outside, I have just enough room for the potions.

I counted it all out now that I have a chance, putting five basic healing potions next to the general bandages and the like. The three energy potions went with the painkillers. The two seeing in the dark potions… well, I’m not sure where to put these. I put them next to the shock blanket. The twelve total (six of each) bottles of nectar and unicorn draught didn’t quite fit, so I split it up and put two of each in the kit and the rest in a cubby on the wall (I’ll move most of them to the bathroom for safe keeping in a bit).

“That’s a lot of nectar and… what’s the rest?”

“Oh uh, healing potions and unicorn draught, I got them at the Hotel.”

“I’ve never heard of unicorn draught.”

“Yeah, I don’t remember where he said it’s from, he was talking a lot.”

I put the medical kit under my bed again before I pulled out the second bag with a moon on it. The only thing left was the lunch box.

I pulled it out curiously and opened it.

“What’s that?” Carl asked.

The lunch box had a few sections, with different food in each. I pulled out a piece of flat bread from one part and another appeared in its place instantly.

Huh, cool.

“It’s a lunch box I bought at the Hotel,” I mumbled as I nibbled on the piece of bread.

“Oh,” Carl said, angling to get a better look. “Looks magic.”

“Yeah, it is…”

I poked at the sandwich in the largest section, it had some sort of meat on it I don’t recognize, some honey, and some lettuce. There was another section that had some sort of soup in it, somehow it didn’t spill at all.

There were only two other sections, one with cheese in it, the other with salad. As I poked at them I noticed serving utensils tucked against the back.

Okay, this is cool. We’ll definitely be using this on any future quests (and at school).

I closed it and put it in the top drawer of my dresser before moving to empty the rest of my bag.

I pulled out the water bottle, something I did remember and use, and put that in the cubby by my bed. I wonder how long that would take to fill, since it can hold a lake worth of water… I should probably just refill it every now and then so I don’t have to do it all at once.

I shrugged and put the Calming Stone from Masina back on the desk and my Ocarina into one of the wall cubbies. I blinked as I pulled out a shimmery pink scarf. Oh yeah, I forgot about this entirely, Aphrodite’s scarf from the Tunnel of Love ride.

I breathed in, the scent of the sea and other unnamable smells filling my senses, it smelled amazing.

I folded it carefully and tucked it into my dresser drawers.

I turned back to my bag, pulling out my toiletries and bringing those to the bathroom, putting them up.

I finished by putting some of my money into the drawer of my desk. I’ll find a better hiding place later.

Now time to handle the Ares bag.

Honestly, Ares said it was the sheath for the Master Bolt but like, it doesn’t feel like electricity anymore so maybe Zeus disconnected it? Or Ares just temporarily made it the sheath? It doesn’t even feel of Ares’ magic anymore.

I shrugged and opened it.

First thing I pulled out was the clothes, two pairs for each of us.

I couldn’t help raising an eyebrow at the leather pants though. Like, really? Was that necessary?

I shook my head but put the two that fit me in the drawer, putting the others aside for Annabeth and Grover to decide about later. I’ll split the cash with them too I guess, and the remaining few drachmas (most of them were spent bribing Charon). I put the flashlights in the drawer of my desk, who knows, might be useful.

I sighed as I pulled out the lunchbox, the last item in the bag. It’s enchanted like the one from Khonsu’s shop, I’ll ask Annabeth if she wants this one. The food in them is different, maybe we can switch off who has which lunch box. I put it with the one from the Hotel.

I put the Ares bag into the entrance area of the cabin, hanging it from one of the hooks.

I took a breath and checked the time, looks about time to meet up with the Aphrodite kids for sparring. It’s feels like ages since we sparred but it hasn’t really been that long.

I headed out of the cabin, making sure I was all set for sparring before I left.

“Hey, Percy,” Luke called, waving to me.

“Hey, Luke!” I called back, with a wave as I moved to the arena.

He continued on his way, heading to the woods.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I shook my head when Drew tried again to get me to go to the Infirmary “just to be safe” when I joined them for sparring practice. Chiron wasn’t letting us waste the day away, we had to attend to our normal activities in the afternoon.

Her face was set in stern lines with her hair pulled up into a neat bun, a fancy hair comb appearing to hold it in place.

“I’m fine, Drew, don’t worry.”

“Hmm, we’ll see about that,” She said finally. “Draw that pretty knife of yours, let’s see how you do against me.” She drew her knife, a long dagger of celestial bronze with a steel hilt.

“Ah, I don’t… I don’t use my knife, it’s ah, not safe for spars.”

Her eyes narrowed on me, “You need to use the knife, otherwise you won’t be able to fight with it.”

“Can’t I just use a practice knife?” I asked. 

“The weight wouldn’t be the same,” interrupted Willow, her black hair braided neatly back for practice. “You need to know how to use _your_ knife.”

“Yeah, why can’t you use your knife?” Jasmine asked from the side, she was sitting out of the sparring right now because she’d just fixed up her nails and didn’t want to ruin them. “Isn’t the point of it to fight with?”

Tyrone swung his legs beside her, “Seems a bit weird to not practice with it.”

“It’s made of a metal that isn’t safe to use in friendly sparring,” I explained. “So I can’t use it right now.”

“If you can’t practice against us with it then you need to figure out something to learn how to fight with it,” Willow said, frowning. “Or use a different weapon for sparring until you figure something out.”

“Maybe you could get the Hephaestus cabin to make a practice knife just like the knife you have?” Sung-ho offered. “Then the balance might be the same.”

“There’s an idea,” Silena said. “Anyways, are you going to use a practice sword instead then? Or another knife like before you left?”

I considered for a moment, “Well, I could use more practice with my trident.”

Valentina and Calisto perked up. 

“Wait, you use a trident?” Valentina asked, turning her dark eyes on me. “I don’t think anyone at the camp uses a trident.”

“Yeah!” Calisto said, brushing their curly dark brown hair back with their bronze metal arm. “I did hear about that Ares kid, Paul or something? But that was a while before I came to camp.”

“Um, yeah. I’m best with a trident, Triton insisted that I learn to use one.”

“How come we haven’t seen it before?” Mitchell asked.

“I just didn’t pull it out before.”

I tugged at the charm, summoning the trident to its full size.

“Okay,” Calisto said. “That’s pretty cool.”

I grinned, “Yeah, it was a gift from Triton. It’s just a practice one still, technically, I won’t get an actual battle one till I’m thirteen.”

“That still looks like it can do damage,” Marinette said, coming over from where she’d been embroidering a shirt. “Did you name it? All good weapons have names.”

I shrugged, “Not this one. I guess I’ll name my actual trident when I get it.”

“Oh, did you name your knife?” Tyrone chirped.

I blinked, realizing how many of them had moved over to see my trident.

“Oh uh, no. Triton said it should be named too… I just haven’t gotten around to it.”

“What’s its ability?” Marinette asked. “Like, you said the metal does something right?”

“Yeah,” I drew it with my free hand. “It’s made of Abyssal Platinum. When it cuts something it exerts the same pressure on the form as from where the metal was mined from. And it’s only really mined in the deepest parts of the ocean so…”

“Wait, that’s so cool.” Lapis muttered.

I grinned, “Yeah. It’s hard to get, cause it’s in the deepest parts of the sea and that’s Oceanus-ari’s territory and well, going there without his permission is asking for a sea serpent to eat you. You have to trade for it, or buy it, it’s one of the deep sea’s most valuable exports.”

“The undersea has a trade system,” Alexus said shaking her head, her dreads swinging and their ornaments catching the light as she leaned forward in her wheelchair. “I did not know that.”

I opened my mouth, ready to actually talk about it (Triton made sure I knew territories and the biggest goods and exports and stuff of each one so I actually do know this) but faltered when I noticed Chiron standing at the edge of the field.

The others turned, suddenly looking a bit sheepish.

“This is your fighting time, not talking time.” Chiron chided. “You can chat later.”

“Okay,” Lapis said. “But consider this: I hate fighting.”

Chiron sighed but Silena stepped forward with a smile, “Sparring time is for those that want to, it’s totally fine that you and the other’s don’t want to.”

“Yes, of course.” Chiron said. “But some of you have to use your sparring time for what it’s meant for. Please get back on track.”

The other’s grumbled some, but the ones planning on sparring started splitting up into pairs, Drew snagging my arm with a vicious smile.

I’m going to regret not going to the infirmary aren’t I?

Marinette went back over to her seat, picking up the shirt that she was embroidering while Lapi settled behind her, pulling out a brush and undoing Marinette’s pigtails.

Alexus rolled her wheelchair over to the side of the benches, and Tyrone and Calisto hopped onto the seat next to her, Tyrone’s legs swinging as he gave us a thumbs up. 

Drew dragged me over to one of the empty spots, then faced me with her rather pointy xiphos.

I sheathed my knife and readied my trident. I’ve never fought any of them with my trident before, or that kind of weapon… or on land like this… 

I moved first, thrusting at her with my trident. 

She slid past, her blade almost catching me in the side.

I twisted, swinging the butt of the trident around to catch her in the knees.

Drew huffed, stumbling back, her eyes narrowed.

We circled each other slowly.

She moved first this time, her blade coming down.

I moved my trident up, catching her blade between the points, then twisting sharply.

Drew yelped as her blade was ripped from her hand.

She stumbled forward, her hand coming up to her head.

I yelped, falling back when she whipped her hand out, a glint of metal catching my eye. 

I fell over avoiding her swipe, and when I looked up I saw her holding her hair comb, the end gleaming sharp.

“Is your comb a knife!?” I cried in shock.

She smirked, “Every Aphrodite kid knows how to mix murder and style.”

I snorted, still in disbelief, but accepted her hand as she pulled me up.

“Okay,” I said. “That was a good move.”

“You should see Alexus’ lipstick taser, that thing is deadly.”

“A lipstick taser!?”

Drew just grinned, I’m not sure if she’s joking or not.

“Okay, switching it up,” Silena called. “New partners everyone.”

Drew moved over, scooping up her blade, “Good luck nephew~”

“I’m literally older than you!” I called after her as my eleven year old friend walked over to pair up with Giovanni (who was wearing a fancy vest-like structured thing that laced up in the back and holding… a grenade?).

She laughed, “No grenades, Giovanni. Stick with your sword.”

Giovanni looked down on her (he was nearly a foot taller than her and six years older), but put away the grenade. He drew the sword from his side, a very non-Greek fencing styled blade.

“I’ll just stick my cats on you,” he sat cooly.

“Duke Fluffington loves me,” she countered with a smirk.

I turned my attention to my new sparring partner, Willow. 

Her braid had gotten a bit messy from her earlier spar, but otherwise there wasn’t a mark on her terra-cotta brown skin, even her clothes seemed freshly pressed.

“Ready then?” She asked.

I nodded, readying my trident.

She lunged suddenly with her knife, slashing at me quickly and getting in my tridents reach before I could block. 

I grimaced, scrambling back, wishing for the kind of fighting I’ve done undersea, so much easier to go up or down. 

Her blade almost caught my arm, but I managed to knock it aside with the shaft of my trident.

_CLANG_

I almost slipped when she suddenly pulled back drawing a… tube? From the sheath at her side.

It took a second for me to understand, but when the first dart hit me in the arm I blanched.

“Of course she has a blowgun,” I muttered. “Why would this be easy for me?”

I failed to dodge the first two darts, still scrambling for my balance.

One dart caught me in the upper arm and the other in my shoulder. Their white feathered ends stuck innocently out of my clothes. 

I winced, pulling them out, and winced again when I tried to move my arm. That hurt, like shocking tingles going down my arm.

I paid for my distraction with a dart in my other arm.

I ducked to the side, trying to figure out how to get closer to her as I dodged the darts.

Dodging the blowgun darts was _hard_. I got caught thrice more in the leg, twice in the upper leg and one just above my knee. Even with her having to pull her blowgun away to slide in the next dart, she was too quick at it for me to close the distance without another dart in my side.

I yelped as a dart nearly caught me in the nose.

Rude!

She grinned when I tried to put weight on the leg she’d hit three times, my leg buckled and I fell.

“Ow,” I hissed, tugging out the darts. “Why does it hurt like this?”

“I aim for pressure points,” Willow said cheerfully. “I studied with Elizabeth in the Apollo cabin. She’s the best at acupuncture and knows the body backwards and forwards.”

“Wow,” I said. “It really works.”

She looked pleased, bending down to help me pull out the darts. 

“Normally a blowgun would be used for small game hunting, but I’m no good with a bow and arrow, and I wanted something more long distance.” She rocked back on her heels, the two foot long tan tube being tucked back into the sheath like holder for it at her side. “Those will hurt for a bit, you can sit out if you want, or try to keep going but you’ll need to stretch and massage the area.”

“Right,” I said, trying to stretch out my arms and wincing. “I guess that’s your win then. I think I’ll sit out.”

She grinned, offering me a hand as she stood. “You didn’t do half bad, for your first time fighting me and all.”

“Next time I’ll do better,” I promised. 

“I’ll look forward to it.”

I limped over to join Marinette and Lapis, seeing a few others had also joined in sitting on the side.

Emily, Mitchel, and Lacy were sitting with Alexus, Calisto, and Tyrone, chatting as they watched the spars.

Giovanni was sitting on Marinette’s other side, a cat in his lap.

Marinette shot me a wry smile as I sat, “Willow is a hard one to fight, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, she’s good with the blowgun.”

“That’s just the one she uses for sparring and stuff. Her actual one that she’d use for a real fight is way longer, like more than half her height.”

I blinked, “Really? That’s long.”

“She’s really good with it though,” Marinette said. “She’s just gotten good at figuring out how to keep her distance in fights if she can’t win fast.”

“Yeah,” I murmured. “I’m sure.”

“She’s gotten very good over the last few years,” Giovanni agreed. “More accurate at close distance than the Apollo cabin archers.”

“That’s really impressive,” I said.

“It is,” Lapis asked from behind Marinette and me. “Can I do your hair?”

I shrugged, “Yeah sure.”

She grinned, pulling my hair from the bun I’d tied it into for sparring and her brush came out once more. She started separating my hair into sections to brush.

I watched as Jasmine and Aarya got ready to fight near us.

Jasmine had some almost… claw like nails? Gleaming bronze on her finger tips. Aarya was holding some kind of long stick like staff, bound with celestial bronze rings, that was nearly seven feet long.

“What’s Aarya’s weapon?” I asked Marinette. 

She hummed, looking up after a moment, “Oh, that’s a Lathi. She uses a Bangladeshi martial arts style to fight… it’s called um… Lathi khela I think. She’s getting pretty good at it, though she started off tripping over it.” 

“She was still more graceful than you,” Lapis teased Marinette gently as she tugged at a tangle in my hair. “But yeah, it’s cool to watch. She’s only just started learning a year or two ago, but she’s improved quickly.”

I watched in fascination as the two started sparring. 

“Who do you think will win?” I asked.

Jasmine was quick and was good at dodging Aarya’s strikes. But Aarya was managing to keep a bit of distance between them using the Lathi. It was almost comical how small thirteen year old Aarya was compared to her own weapon, but she seemed to be doing good with it. 

“Jasmine will win this time,” Giovanni declared. “Aarya is improving but Jasmine is two years older and is a lot more comfortable with her weapon. Aarya still has a bit to go before she can beat Jasmine.”

I nodded, watching as Jasmine slipped past her Lathi and took her down, bronze claw things gleaming at Aarya’s neck.

“What are those claw things? They look sharp.”

“Yeah,” Lapis chirped. “They’re very sharp. They’re called, uh, what did Jasmine call them again?” 

She’d just put the brush away and pulled out a comb.

“Cat’s claws?” Giovanni asked. “Something like that I think. Drew was interested in them too so we might have to worry about that at some point. Gray from the Hephaestus cabin made them for Jasmine as a joke originally. Said her nails were already sharp enough to cut someone, might as well weaponize them.”

Marinette giggled, “That was just after I came to camp. He thought it was funny until she actually started using them and kicked his butt with them a few weeks later. Then he thought it was awesome.”

“And then they started dating,” Giovanni drawled.

“Well,” Marinette said. “They didn’t start dating for a few weeks, but yeah.”

I laughed, “Sounds like a fun love story.”

“Entertaining at least,” Giovanni agreed.

“Why’s Alexus sitting out this time?” I asked. “She sparred last time I was with you guys.”

Marinette laughed, “Chiron made her sit out of sparring for another week still. There was a fight while you guys were gone, and Mary, from the Athena cabin-”

“She’s the one going to college next year, right?”

“Yeah, she made a comment, and well… Alexus was closest, though if Marinette had been two steps closer it might’ve been her getting punished. Mary was in the infirmary for a few days after.”

I blinked, “Ouch.”

“Yeah, Mary deserved it mind you.” She added in a mutter, “making comments about you like that.”

I blinked, oh. That fight, the one Luke mentioned. I forgot about it.

“But Chiron had to punish her for hurting another camper. Mary got punished too though, so at least it was fair.”

I nodded, focusing back on the fights as Halia and Willow got ready to fight.

“I don’t remember you guys having all these fun weapons before my quest,” I said. 

“Well,” Marinette said, tying off one of her threads. “Half of them weren’t here yet. And Jasmine wanted to get better with her knife cause she felt like she was falling behind, so she wasn’t using her cat’s claws. Plus, you wanted to improve knife skills. So we mainly just worked on that to help you out.”

“Oh,” I nodded, feeling warm at the sign of care from the cabin. “Makes sense.”

I relaxed with Marinette embroidering beside me, Giovanni petting his cat (Jeff), and Lapis braiding my hair. 

I’m glad I came to camp.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I winced at the Ares cabin’s looks when I went past their table at dinner. I hadn’t really seen them around today, only noticing one or two of them. But the cabin as a whole doesn’t seem very happy with me.

They weren’t nice to me at the start though, so at least it’s consistent…

I sighed, grabbing my dinner and making my sacrifices (Triton, Tethys-ran, Oceanus-ari, Metua), adding one in for Ryujin for tonight. I owe him for helping me against Ares.

I sat at my table, all alone, but the Demeter cabin waved, and the Aphrodite cabin smiled and even though I couldn’t talk to them from here I still felt like I was with them.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I stretched out on my bed that night. My starglobe lit it up with gentle light.

I’m alone here, but I no longer feel so alone at camp.

It’s strange how everyone would greet me through the day. It wasn’t that long ago they all avoided me, and yet now they smile and wave.

The Demeter cabin and the Aphrodite cabin haven’t changed, nor the Ares cabin, but the others act like the previous exclusion never happened.

I shook my head, they were scared before.

But it still feels weird.

I don’t think I’m quite ready to accept that… well… they care. 

They didn’t before after all.

I sighed, trying to shove the emotions away, they’re annoying. At least everything is set up for my schedule now.

Tomorrow I’ve got Ancient Greek with Annabeth, Archery with Chiron, then lunch. After lunch is arts and crafts time, then helping in the strawberry fields. I should visit Hestia as well.

It’s really a shame that I missed the summer solstice here, I was excited for it. Annabeth said I’d just have to be here next year, and at least I could keep my stuff that I made. I can hang the suncatcher in my cabin this year, and next year I can make another and a sundial.

I stared up at my ceiling, breathing in the sea scent the cabin radiated. I wonder how Triton is doing? It’s been awhile… I wonder if he’d be pleased with how I handled the quest. It’s been so long since I saw him, since the winter solstice… well, there was that dream a few weeks ago but that doesn’t really count…

I hope he’s alright, and my friends. I’ve been away for ages, will they have forgotten about me at this point?

I rolled over and closed my eyes, trying to sleep, there’s been so much that happened, so much that changed. 

I opened my eyes, staring at the starglobe, sitting on the table by my bed. The twinkling lights looked like hundreds of little diamonds.

I have a whole half the summer to go still. But I’ll see them at the end of it all.

Everything is fine now; the danger has passed. Now I just have to wait.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

**Poseidon POV**

I scowled at Eros as he lounged in his seat, acting like he owned the temple (which he does but that’s not the point).

“Have you listened to a word I said?”

“Yes, yes, leave your darling little son alone, don’t mess with his love life, and don’t try to date him, anything else you wanted to unnecessarily tell me?”

“Unnecessarily!?” I snapped. “You were following him around!”

Eros rolled his eyes, looking like the most handsome of all men as usual, “The gamin was overwhelmed, Poseidon. I wasn’t flirting with him-“

“You flirt with everyone,” I said unamused.

Eros’ lips twitched, “That’s just who I am! And, anyways, he’s darling, but he’s a touch too young for my interest.”

“By three thousand years,” I agreed.

“I wouldn’t say that much,” he said with a sly smile. “How old was his mom when you fell in love.”

I glared at him, he just laughed.

“The point being,” he continued. “I was helping him. Poor child was overwhelmed, I know those symptoms. Aphrodite is technically of the sea as well, I know how it goes when they can sense the things around them.”

I frowned, “He shouldn’t be at the point where he can sense the presence of power or magic.”

“And yet he is,” Eros drawled. “I was ever so kind to help him out. And it’s hardly my fault that he’s filled with such love for people. His mom, his brother, he even cares so much for his friends. I’m the God of Love, not just romance, Poseidon.”

I pursed my lips, “Just don’t mess with him.”

He smiled innocently, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, “I would never dream of it.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

**Triton POV**

I studied the room that I got set up for Percy’s stay here. Mother is writing up the note for Percy’s mom now, so she doesn’t worry about Percy being gone for a time.

We have some guests arriving a bit before Percy, Mother decided to take advantage of the announcement to communicate more with some other sea deities.

She’s disappointed Sedna refused, but I’m not sure what else could be expected. Sedna isn’t one to listen to us, she’s always refused the invitations. It’s not surprising, Sedna rules her territory, and she rules it well, so there aren’t any issues to handle with her.

Father has the announcement ready, or so he says, and rooms are being prepared for all the guests coming, and I finally got Percy’s merfriends to stop bothering me by promising that they could see him in a more private setting when he comes.

Ugh, so much work to do.

I paused as I looked at Percy’s room, it’s worth it at least.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

**Unknown POV**

“My Lord,” I said as I stood before his power. “Do you have a need of me?”

“Yes,” he murmured. “I have something for you to do before you leave.”

I bowed, “I aim to serve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Halmaheran used this chapter:  
> Metua: Father
> 
> The weapons and fighting styles mentioned in the Aphrodite section have been researched but if I got something wrong let me know :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review! They feed my soul.
> 
> What did you think of the campers? What did you think of Percy's feelings? What did you think of the sparring? What did you think of Poseidon and Eros?


	36. Life When all is Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back, sorry for the delay in update but school work is done. Also, warning, long authors note, TLDR at the end of both top and bottom note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep breath* okay, I'm sick of this.
> 
> AO3, I love, you, the overwhelming majority of readers there have manners, they know how to be respectful, they know how to read summaries and author's notes and tags. This author's note does not really apply to AO3, I will continue posting here as normal regardless of the situation on FF.net.
> 
> FF . net, I'm sorry to the nice commentors who know how to use manners and those that know how to just click out of stories they don't like. I'm so tired of people not even reading my explanations in the author's notes before yelling about stuff. I'm so sick of the homophobes coming on here to whine about the characters not being cishet. And I'm so sick of people that think insulting someone and their writing is "constructive criticism". 
> 
> I am spiteful enough that, after checking the bio of the one commenter who nearly pushed me to stop posting on ff.net and found out they're just generally sucky, I'm going to keep posting on ffnet (As well as AO3, AO3 posting will not change and was not the problem). This was a very close thing though, and I even messaged some of my most common commenters to let them know I wouldn't be posting the next book on ff.net (I have informed them of my change of mind).
> 
> Please, for stars sake, have some manners. Be polite in the comments. You don't have to like my story, people have different tastes, I don't care if you don't like it. But don't go into the comments just to insult my story. If you want to give me constructive criticism then comment on my grammar or spelling or let me know if I screw up rep.
> 
> Oh, and don't tell me my experiences with my sexuality are wrong and not valid. I will throw hands.
> 
> On another note, people had some complaints about the number of ocs added and how there wasn't much intro on them. I added (in total named) 16 ocs last chapter. Only 8 had real interactiosn with Percy, 2 were involved in a brief conversation with him, 3 were noted by appearance, and 3 were viewed through sparring.
> 
> The other characters involved were all canon characters, even if their appearances are brief in canon (because Rick doesn't give us much).
> 
> Frankly it wasn't a lot of ocs considering I've designed over a 100 to fill the camp and Kronos' forces (because rick doesn't give us much at all), but I understand that the number could be a bit confusing. That is why I put the spotlight on a few and scattered light information on the others throughout the chapter. The only ones you need to know at the moment really are the ones Percy talked to. You'll meet them all more over time, but when I'm writing about camp life I kind of have to include a lot of ocs. Rick didn't name many campers really.
> 
> I'll include a list of the ocs at the end
> 
> My AO3: Winter_Star (Dragon_of_Night)  
> My Wattpad: WardofWinters  
> (the chapters are not up to date on Wattpad but I will be updating rapidly there to catch up)  
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu
> 
> TLDR: have manners when reviewing, don't be homophobic, don't give criticism that isn't on my list of things that actually helps me improve (because people seem to think insults are constructive and I'm sick of it), and there will be ocs but I will add a basic list of them at the end of the chapter.

Camp continued on.

I spent the mornings with Annabeth, going over old myths more than Ancient Greek. It was comfortable, and she was happy to dig up a bunch of myths for me (she was actually excited that I was so interested because a lot of the campers got annoyed when she started info-dumping).

It was actually a lot of fun, us going over myths and debating interpretations and pointing at the dozen different myths of just Lord D’s origin alone. He’s really old actually.

I learned a lot, enough to start forming my opinion.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Turns out that my Archery with Chiron was well… it was at the same time as the Apollo cabin. Chiron didn’t see a problem with it seeing how there was only one of me.

I wasn’t quite comfortable with that after how they avoided me before the quest. I know why, but I still couldn’t help the twist in my stomach, or the way I tended to lean away from them as a result.

They’re nice, and happy to work with me (even when my arrows go very wild, I still have that itch of a curse on my skin whenever I shoot the bow). I just… couldn’t help but feel a bit betrayed by them for how they left me. 

I didn’t want to make a big deal of it though, I mean they’re being nice now right?

It was still awkward having Lee offer me advice on shooting the bow, his brown and blue eyes bright as he corrected my form.

Mind you it didn’t improve my shooting at all, but he was trying?

Elizabeth and Tobias laughed and tried to bond with me over the failure at archery, apparently, they’re nearly as bad (and watching them I had to agree, their arrows were nearly as wide as mine). I smiled politely but… I remembered them from before my quest, avoiding my eyes and me once I was claimed, like the rest of the cabin.

I didn’t change my archery time, even if I was uncomfortable. I didn’t want to start something.

Is it bad that I’m not really comfortable with the cabins other than Demeter and Aphrodite? I mean, I guess that’s not totally accurate. I get along well enough with the Hephaestus cabin, they never really held my parentage against me even if they were wary. And I didn’t interact with the Athena cabin at all before my claiming (beyond Annabeth) so I’m fine with them. But the rest… I’m just not comfortable.

I feel bad but they also turned against me for my claiming.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Lunch was relaxing, I made my sacrifices (to Triton of course, and to Oceanus-ari and Tethys-ran, I also gave the occasional sacrifice to my Metua, Poseidon) and settled down to eat.

The camp has an interesting system. Since there are so many people here with different diets, be it for religious, cultural, or just personal reasons, the camp has five different menus for the meals.

There’s the general menu, with a variety of foods including ones that aren’t allowed under the other diets. There’s the Kosher menu, which switches out days for cheeses and meats and has a lot of tofu substitutes. There’s the Halal menu, where there’s no pork and all the meat is cooked right (and has a lot of seafood which I like). Then there’s Vegetarian, with no meat products (though there is the option of fish for that menu), and Vegan, with no animal products at all.

According to Grover this is something that Lord D implemented when he came to camp (Grover heard this from his daddy goat).

I thought it was pretty great, all the menus had different options, and those that need the menu’s get first dibs on the food, with the rest of us being allowed to take from those options after.

Grover would sit with me at lunch, since we had to sit at our tables, but he wasn’t a camper. We talked about a lot of things.

He told me about the camp, told me where there were cool places in the forests (he said he’d take me to some of them too!)

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I relaxed in the strawberry fields with the Demeter kids, playing my ocarina to coax the plants to grow just a little bit faster.

Imani was working beside me, her dark skin gleaming in the setting sunlight. She idly waved her hand and a trowel dug into the plants by her.

“That’s pretty cool,” I said. “I didn’t realize you could do that.”

She blinked, looking up, “huh?”

“The trowel, you’re controlling it?”

She brightened, “Oh yeah! I copied Alexus in figuring it out.”

“From Aphrodite?”

“Yep! She can control beauty supplies. She does makeovers for campers if you trade her something, she wants to go into cosmetology.”

I perked up, “That’s really cool, I can’t imagine already knowing what I want to do when I grow up.”

Imani laughed, “Yeah that’s a mood. I have no idea either. I think I might try to get an scholarship at Apollo’s New York Ánthinos Medical School, I can do medicinal plants there and learn treatments with them-“

“Wait,” I interrupted. “Apollo-tao has a medical school?”

“Yeah, he actually has a few,” she turned her full focus to me. “There’s like three Ánthinos ones, their focus is more on natural remedies, plants primarily, though one of them doubles as a Panída’s, which focuses more on animal-based remedies.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, the Greek community is pretty spread out. The cabin counselor is in charge of teaching… oh…”

I pursed my lips, oh indeed.

“So, uh, where can I learn about… uh, schooling and jobs I guess?”

“Yeah, that’s the main… there’s other information too…” Her brow was furrowed. “Well uh, I’ll talk to Katie. Maybe she can teach you about it. We mainly focus on the stuff focused around our mom, or related stuff.”

“Related stuff?”

“Like Mr. D runs six-ish psychology schools, but also has some really high-quality wine making companies, and vineyards,” she paused, looking up with a soft hum. “Or Apollo’s medical programs, or his and Athena’s library system… um… there’s a bit of a variety? And demigods have created stuff over the years so...”

“That sounds cool! I didn’t know the Gods had jobs on land.”

Imani perked up, “Are there undersea jobs?”

“I mean… there are lots of merpeople jobs?”

“Ooh, could you do any of them?”

“Um, I’m not sure. I mean, I can think of some of the jobs… I haven’t thought about getting them before.”

“Oh well, what kind of jobs are there undersea?”

“There are obviously messengers, they’re really important. Ink-makers do really well, same with book makers-“

“Why do they do so well?”

“Oh, well,” I started. “Ink is hard to make in the sea, it’s made from Octopus ink, but that’ll dissolve within a few days at the most. Ink-makers have to mix stuff properly and make it functional in water, and book makers have the make the tuiu-”

“What’s too-ee-oo?”

I blinked, “oh yeah, that’s like, parchment? Paper? Made of kelp, Um… the closest the undersea has to paper?”

“Do you use that for everything?”

“No, we use Airomo, oh uh, braided kelp strands, for a lot of messages, the braids mean things. And there are the Papote… er, message shells with like, audio messages? There aren’t really exact translations sorry.”

“No, no, that’s fine. Do most mers not know writing and stuff?”

“No we still have Aipone… that’s like, basically thin rock slabs? With like, the Ofivi, er… coral pens? Like, made of coral? It’s usually in white but you can get dyed ones. And they can still use the tuiu, just with the less permanent ink mostly, more for short notes and stuff.”

“Wow,” Imani said. “I didn’t realize there were so many ways to do writing undersea.”

“Yeah, there are a few other methods messengers use, but those are the most common ways.”

Imani nodded, “What else is there for undersea jobs?”

“Oh!” I brightened. “There are magic users, they’re super cool.”

She looked confused, “Magic users? Are those important?”

I nodded eagerly, “there are all kinds of magic users! There’s the Vaksta Imote, the Uatevi Imote, the Turhora Imote, the-”

Imani laughed, “I have no idea what any of that means.”

I flushed, “oh uh, haha… yeah. Imote uh, basically means magic user? Mage? Something like that. So um, Vaksta is ‘purifying’, so purifying magic users. They specialize in purifying magic.”

“You use that right? I think Katie mentioned it.”

“Yeah, it was the first one I really started to learn. Well, after Eatuvi, which is thermomany.”

She stared blankly.

“Um… controlling water and ice and stuff?”

“Ooooh, yeah okay. So is purifying strong?”

I chewed my lip, “Not really for fighting? More for restoring the sea and fighting pollution. It can also be used for curse breaking.”

“Is there a specific section for cursing people?”

I blinked, is there? 

“I think you just call them Imoteora, or just magic user… maybe a Piviua Imote?”

“What’s a Piviua?”

“It… it’s what you call polluted water? So curses basically pollute someone or something so…”

Imani nodded, “So then-” she faltered suddenly looking sheepish.

A huff came from behind me.

I turned around and blinked up at Darius who was hiding a grin. 

“You don’t seem to be growing plants?”

Imani smiled brightly, “We’re growing friendship!”

Darius snorted, “You’re supposed to be growing the strawberries.”

“Fine, fine,” Imani huffed, flicking her wrist with her brow furrowed as the trowel and gardening fork started working in the ground again. “There, continue Percy?”

Darius rolled his eyes, “At least pretend to pick some strawberries, here-” he shoved a basket into my hands “-berry picking.”

I laughed, “Okay, I’ll pick the berries.”

Darius nodded, satisfied, “Good, cause Katie’s coming over in just a few minutes and she’s very strict about strawberry duty.”

We both nodded solemnly, “Yes sir.”

He preened, moving off to an emptier area to get to work himself.

“He’d better not accidentally give the strawberries thorns again,” Imani giggled as she picked up the shears. “It’s hard to remove them.”

I blinked, “He gave the strawberries thorns?”

“He’s really good at thorny plants, not so much at berrying plants.”

I nodded, settling in to pick berries and talk to Imani about the sea. Later I’ll learn about jobs and schools and stuff, right now I’ll work with my friend.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I always sit alone at dinner, well, Grover joins me a lot. It’s nice to chat with him. I told him about working in the fields and he offered to show me some more growing songs.

Of course, I agreed, it’s fun to work on our instruments together. And he knows some good songs, the satyr’s songs help a lot with the growing, more than any sea songs. Then again, the sea ones are meant for sea plants, like kelp, or sea grass, or even coral’s health (even though coral isn’t really a plant the songs help it anyways).

Doing the first steps of Siren’s Song on land is hard.

Dinner is always enjoyable though, there’s good food and I always get blue cherry coke (it’s amazing). The only discomfort is the ever-present electric feel of the camp.

After dinner, every night, we had campfire. The Apollo cabin (who I’m still not wholly comfortable around) would lead us in sing-alongs and I would sit with some of my friends—Imani, Katie, Darius, Miranda, Mitchell, Drew, Aarya, or Marinette—and make smores.

I was trying to get to know all of them, it’s not easy but the camp is basically my summer home now I think, so I should get to know people.

I’m getting to know them just a little at a time.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The sun was really bright above as Apollo-tao drove his chariot across the sky.

I stretched out in the water on the beach during my free time before dinner, the soothing salt water washing over me.

It’s nice to just relax here, even if I can’t swim out like I want to.

Leilani and Felix (unclaimed kids that just introduced themselves to me) were sitting near me on the sand. Luke was supervising further away, watching out for anyone trying to swim too deep or too far.

Alabaster and Aponi were sitting next to me in the water asking about sea magic, they’re both Hecate kids.

I demonstrated some earlier, controlling the water, showing them how I make sand dollars (still not as good as I’d like at that), freezing some water, that sort of thing.

Now I was just answering their questions, they had a lot. Apparently, Hecate kids magic works really, really, different.

They use cards for some spells, pre-making them, and they have incantations in Hegenian (which is the language of Mist magic apparently) and Ancient Greece, or making sigils, and manipulate the mist. I don’t get how this manipulating the mist stuff works.

They both veil constantly, apparently that helps protect from malicious energies and spirits, which I didn’t know. They said most forgot that part, but it’s a good shield.

It didn’t seem to stop my oversensitivity, I wonder if it works different for sea magic.

“So then,” Alabaster continued. “If someone did a curse like-“ he pulled out a card to show me “-this, how would you remove it?”

I pushed myself up, looking curiously at the card.

“Well,” I bit my lip as I studied it. “I think that’s a layered one, right? With how the symbols are put together…”

“Yeah, it’s a layered color changing curse… well, it was originally a spell, but I twisted it a bit because it being a curse makes it harder for Chiron to undo.”

I nodded, curses have to be undone differently then just cancelling a spell.

“Well, I would have to peel up the layers of the spell. I don’t have a lot of experience with curse-breaking though, sorry.”

Alabaster’s eyes gleamed, “We could help you get more practice.”

“Wait, really?” I asked shooting up.

“Yeah!” Aponi chirped. “We could help. Alabaster’s a lot better at them though.”

Alabaster nodded, “Is there a specific curse you’re trying to break?”

I thought back to the fish tank with Carl, “Yeah, someone was transformed into an animal. Not sure how though.”

“Hmm, sounds like a high-level curse,” Aponi mumbled.

“What’s this about curses?” Leilani asked as she crouched beside us with a bucket of water.

“Just talking about how to break them,” Alabaster said as he flipped through his cards.

Leilani tilted her head, “Should you have your cards in the water?”

“They’re laminated.”

She shrugged, “Well cool, as long as you don’t practice on us.”

Alabaster turned innocent eyes to her, “I would never. That’s the kind of thing we reserve for the Stoll brothers.”

Leilani and Aponi laughed.

“Are you interested in magic?” I asked Leilani.

“Oh no, I’m not a Hecate kid.”

I frowned, “But you’re unclaimed… er, sorry.”

She smiled, tight and stiff, “It’s fine, whoever my mom is doesn’t feel the need to claim me. I think it’s great that your dad claimed you, don’t feel bad. But anyways, I know my mom isn’t Hecate, I’m no good at magic, Alabaster tried to teach me.”

“Oh,” I chewed my lip. The Gods not claiming their kids is something that bothers me a lot. How could they just ignore their children?

“Do you wanna see our sand castle?” Leilani asked, brightening suddenly.

I nodded, eager to change the focus, “Yeah sure.”

We stood up, dripping water, and moved out of the waves to get a closer look at the castle on the beach.

“Wow,” I mumbled. “That’s amazing!”

“Leilani makes the best sandcastles,” Felix said distractedly as he balanced some sea glass so that it caught the light.

The sandcastle was four levels, past my knee in height, with carefully designed doors and windows and it even had column designs. There was a moat with a drawbridge over it too.

Leilani bent down and carefully started pouring the water from her bucket in.

“It’s fun to make sandcastles. I like the sand.”

“That’s really cool! I’ve never seen a sandcastle so… so detailed.” I leaned closer to look at the delicate sea shell decorations pressed into the sandy walls.

“Thanks,” Leilani said, she had a proud smile on her lips. “Maybe I’ll make one for you next time.”

I grinned, “That would be amazing.”

I heard a huff from a boy sitting nearby, shooting us an annoyed look through his brown hair even though he said nothing.

Leilani hummed, “I’m gonna make a tower next time.”

She reached for more sand, it almost seemed to move to her aid as she worked, a sense of trickling water-soft sand rubbing lightly against me.

I blinked, huh, maybe…

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

You see, my schedule works like this.

I have required activities, like Wilderness Survival, or Archery, or Arena Work. Then I have optional activities, like Arts and Crafts, or Canoeing, or Music.

The required activities have to be done a certain amount a week, only one to three times an activity, the optional can be done whenever or not at all.

We have activities after dinner four nights a week too, Freeze Tag, Hide and Go Seek Tag, Gauntlet (that one was new to me but the first time I played was memorable for me getting tackled right off the path by Liam, a red head kid from the Ares cabin, that was fun), and of course, Capture the Flag.

You could technically decide not to play, but Chiron would always look at you so disappointed and lecture you the whole time that everyone participated, even if some didn’t do anything while playing.

Lights out is at eleven pm every night, or well, you have to be in your cabin by eleven pm every night. Actual lights out is up to the counselor of the cabin.

So today (Wednesday) I started with Ancient Greek with Annabeth, which I don’t technically need anymore but structured time to work on something with someone else is a lot easier than having to make time myself.

Then I had forging, which is hard but Beckendorf is always happy to help, especially with the heavy lifting stuff, he’s really strong, lots of muscles, it’s cool to watch… I don’t actually get much done in that time, I’m usually distracted by Beckendorf working. He’s really good.

Canoeing is fun, and a good way to cool off, it’s after forging. I spend most of the time chatting with the naiads, Jazmyne (one of the naiads, she’s very insistent on how her name is spelled) has been teaching me basket weaving. Her hair gets really flowy underwater and she showed me these really pretty shell brushes. Naiad hair is thicker than human hair, it’s more like… feelers? Than hair. Takes a lot of work to properly care for it. It’s really pretty though!

Lunch is usually spent with Grover, either at my table or taking food to snack on in the forest and talk. Grover has shown me all around, from these cool geysers (that feel of heat and water and boiling) to this giant ant hill (metal and acid mixed in my mouth) to Zeus’ fist (a rock formation I really don’t like, it feels like heat and pressing rocks and something very… angry). He even introduced me to some nymphs and dryads, they’re nice and fun to talk to.

After lunch is Arena work, which I do with Luke and the rest of the Hermes cabin. Luke insists on training me more with a sword, says it’s important to know a lot of weapons, though there still isn’t a balanced one (Luke went with me to talk to Beckendorf to see if we can make a balanced sword for me, but I don’t really want one, I have my trident).

He ran me through drills, ways of identifying my opponents upcoming attack, different blocks, different strikes. Whenever we tired of swords he’d make me try spears, throwing, jabbing, straight up fighting. I’m not the best at spears, the balance is completely different from a trident. He even helped me with my knife some, showing me different stances he’d taught Annabeth, explaining some moves to me.

It’s enjoyable, I like being around him. He’s never changed how he treated me, drilling me the same the whole time. The rest of the cabin… well… it was a bit awkward, but they were nice and a few of them did apologize so it was getting better. I could be around them without feeling completely off, and I had some fun working with the different weapons Luke tended to shove into my hands.

After Arena is running training, which was bad planning on my part. Arena always exhausts me, and then I have to go and do running with the dryads and nymphs. I’ve been trying to trade for a new slot, but running training is a miserable slot to trade for apparently and no one is willing.

The dryads and nymphs worked me hard though, I’m always exhausted and my legs and lungs aching by the end of the hour.

Thankfully, I have free time after and I always use it to relax in the big… tub? Pool? Waterfall? In my cabin bathroom. I love that thing. I may spend the whole hour in it.

Afterwards is the strawberry fields! I work in them three times a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The Demeter cabin works in them every weekday but Wednesday. Wednesday’s has the Dionysus cabin in the fields, and usually Lord D himself as well.

Lord D tends to claim a spot in the strawberry fields, usually near where his kids and me are working (I’ve taken to working with them when we’re both out here, it’s nice to have some company and they’re really good at making the strawberries grow).

Lord D sits nibbling on fresh strawberries (and growing them back) and talks to himself about the past. He tells all kinds of stories, like the time he invaded India, or the time he created wine, or the time he went to France and got so drunk he had a hangover for the entire French revolution (he followed that up with a quick lecture on knowing how much alcohol you can handle), or the time he was at the Gettysburg address and the huge party he had after where he and his wife found a new partner for a few years. He has a lot of stories and tends to just ramble for the whole two hours me and his two kids work out there.

I enjoyed those days, it was peaceful, even if being around him made everything a bit too much, and I may feel the curling vines and the pins and needles over my skin. He was… nice. And his kids seemed to love the time we spent out there.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Drew dragged me to the Aphrodite cabin for a family night (she’s still insisting that she’s my aunt). Lacy and Emily set up snacks, apparently Lapis and Aarya made the food.

It was a variety, ranging from popcorn and goldfish to bean cakes and mixed nuts to something called Jhalmuri (which Aarya made and she said it’s made with rice, mustard oil, green chilies, and fresh onions, it smells good) and Shinghara (she said it’s best with tea, so she also made tea, and it’s a triangle pastry filled with a spicy potato mix, with a side of ketchup).

Alexus motioned me over to where she and Halia were sitting, her wheelchair by her bed.

“We’re doing makeovers and trading gossip!” Halia said brightly. They had a box of makeup supplies open in front of them.

Alexus nodded, “It’s always fun.”

“Is it just…” I paused to do a mental count, seeing Mitchell as well. “Just the nine of us then?”

Halia nodded, “You must be younger than fifteen for our bonding time, the older kids have their own.”

Alexus grinned, “Yep, they talk about other stuff, like how they should set people up, or how to get revenge on the adults, or how to bribe Mr. D for things.”

I laughed, “Sounds fun.”

Lapis skipped over with a plate of the Shinghara snacks. “Do you want one?”

I nodded, accepting one as I claimed a seat, “Thank you.”

She grinned, putting the plate on the table and stretching. “I’ve been cooking foreeever.”

She draped against Tyrone, who groaned, “Hey, off, ugh.”

He shoved her, but she just clung tighter with a small grin.

“I’m being attacked!” He cried. “Assaulted! Taken prisoner! Alexus- save me!”

Alexus hummed, twisting her fingers and assorted beauty supplies rose up. Oh yeah, Imani copied her ability to do this, but with gardening supplies instead.

“Percy, I’m gonna contour your face.”

I blinked, “Oh, okay… what’s contouring?”

Alexus stilled, turning to stare at me, Lapis and Tyrone gaped as well.

“Oh no,” Alexus said. “This is a travesty. You don’t know what contouring is! You do know what buffing is? Blending? Highlighting? Baking? Overlining? You must know what foiling is!”

I faltered, very lost, “Um…”

“We must fix this right now,” Alexus said firmly. “I’m gonna show you with Lapis, Lapis get rid of your makeup I’m redoing it-“

“What’s going on?” Drew asked, coming over.

“He doesn’t know makeup!” Alexus cried.

“We have a lot of work to do,” Tyrone agreed.

Drew gasped, “Oh no. We will fix this gap in your education, don’t worry, Percy.”

“Thanks?”

And thus, I received a full two-hour makeup tutorial.

I now know what all those terms mean, and I am required to come back so they can teach me to do makeup.

They showed me skin tone matching especially, very insistent on it. They have a vast collection of concealer and similar products, Emily pointing to the dark browns that matched Alexus and Tyrone, and the more olive tone that matched her and Drew, and the deeper tan tones that matched Lapis, Aarya, and Halia, and then the paler tones that matched Lacy and Mitchell. She was very thorough in showing me how to match colors too.

I also got to taste the snacks and they’re very good, though the Shinghara are a little spicy for me.

“You’ll be able to attract anyone you want by the time we’re done imparting our vast makeup knowledge,” Lacy said solemnly as she packed up the makeup box.

“Imagine feeling attraction,” Emily said shaking her head. “Can’t relate.”

Drew laughed, “Yes we know, attraction is strange.”

I tilted my head, “What?”

“Emily is aroace,” Drew said waving her hand. “She doesn’t understand how I think everyone is attractive and I don’t understand how she thinks that people are only aesthetically pleasing. Alexus, Lapis, and her are always baffled when I explain that everyone is hot.”

“Disaster bi,” Mitchell mumbled.

“Crackpot pan,” Drew shot back.

“Now, now,” Lacy said. “We know, everyone is cute, except guys.”

“Guys are the cutest actually,” Drew challenged.

I laughed, “What’s aroace?”

Drew blinked, “Oh, well, aro means they don’t feel romantic attraction, ace means they don’t feel like, kissy attraction.”

“Oooh, people like kissing? It looks weird to me.”

“Thank you!” Alexus cried. “Everyone is cute, and I want to date them all, but like, kissing? No thanks.”

I considered that, “Yeah, that makes sense I guess. People are cute… I never thought about it.”

“Well you see, dear nephew,” Drew started. “Here in the Aphrodite cabin, the facets of love are our greatest strength.”

“I’m not your- oh whatever,” I shook my head at her smug grin. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Honestly though, imagine knowing yourself at this age,” Tyrone said with a shake of his head.

“Mood,” Aarya leaned over to high five him.

“Also valid,” Lapis chirped. “Anyways, back on subject, Legend of Korra is being released in a year and I’m dying.”

“What- that was not a subject we were on!” Emily laughed.

“But it’s one we should be on,” Lapis declared.

“I’m excited!” Drew said. “Did you here it’s a girl avatar this time? I’m living for it.”

“Same,” I chimed in. “I’m super excited to see the new waterbending.”

“Right, you copy the waterbending from the show,” Drew said.

“Yeah, Master Katara is the best teacher.”

“Ugh, I wish I could be a bender. So jealous,” Alexus groaned.

“I’d be an earthbender,” Lapis declared. “Sand-bending.”

“I’d be the avatar,” Drew smirked. “Or a Kyoshi warrior like Suki.”

“Master of all elements, dater of all genders,” Mitchell said with a sage nod.

“Fight me,” Drew shot back with a grin.

I laughed as we talked, theorizing about the next show, what the avatar would be like, what the conflicts would be.

Lacy is convinced there will be family drama. “She’ll probably be part of some important family and have drama there!”

“Maybe her family would be the villain and she’d have to bring them back,” Aarya was bouncing in her seat.

“I’m excited to see who she dates, we know all the avatar’s got with girls so…”

“Oh my gosh, what if she’s not straight!” Lapis had stars in her eyes.

“Okay, okay,” Aarya interrupted. “But her powers. Who will her teachers be?”

“Aang’s family,” I chimed in. “They’re the last airbenders right?”

“Ooh,” Drew said. “You’re right. It has to be them.”

“Will that lead to angst?” Halia mused. “I like the angst.”

“You like all the angst,” Aarya shook her head.

“I wonder what the animation will be like,” Alexus mused. “It should be super cool to see.”

“Oh,” Emily nodded. “So true.”

Drew leaned against me, the room warm and comfortable as we theorized about what might happen in the show.

“Most importantly,” Halia declared. “We need to get together to watch it all next summer, or at least what’s released by then.”

I grinned, “Absolutely.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The lava wall is something I mainly do in random free times. Mainly when someone else wants too, Grover or one of my friends.

Today the Demeter cabin invited me along.

Suki, Imani, and me caught our breathe at the halfway point, side-eyeing the walls. They didn’t seem about to crash together yet.

I stretched, frowning at my camp shirt, it had some lava holes in it.

“Need some aloe?” Imani asked me and Suki.

I checked myself over, but there weren’t any burns despite the holes in my shirt. “No I’m good.”

“How,” Suki muttered, accepting the aloe. “You never get burned on this.”

I shrugged, “Just lucky?”

Suki squinted at me, brushing a loose strand straight black hair back. “I dunno, seems strange.”

“Maybe you’re fire proof!” Imani chirped. “That would be so cool!”

I faltered, “I doubt it, I don’t think anyone is fire proof.”

“We should test it,” Suki declared, a gleam in her dark eyes.

“Let’s not.”

“Wait no, that would be cool.” Imani looked very excited at the thought. “Go walk into the lava!”

“Uh…”

We turned to see Lapu pulling herself onto the ledge.

“What did I just climb into?”

“Percy’s fire proof!”

“No, I’m not!” I quickly corrected.

Lapu looked between us, “Riiiight… let’s uh, not test that. Mr. D would ground us.”

“We’d just have to scrub dishes, Percy’s fire proof so we’d be good.”

I sent Lapu a pleading look as she shook her head, “No setting Percy on fire. Katie will be annoyed.”

They both pouted at that.

“Fine…”

“Why- why’d you pau-pau-pause?” Miranda asked as she reached our ledge.

“They’re trying to set Percy on fire.” Lapu said helpfully.

“What!?” Miranda cried.

“Let’s just keep going,” I pleaded.

The group grumbled, but we continued on.

“Well, maybe if it was a small fire-“

“NO!”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

“And then Elizabeth said that was _her_ book, as if it wasn’t in our cabin!” Yewande continued telling me the story.

“Why would she say that?” I asked.

Yewande shrugged, “Probably cause we took it from her. But our mom is the Goddess of wisdom! It should be in our cabin!”

I blinked, “Isn’t Apollo the God of knowledge?”

“Not the point,” Yewande said, waving her dark hand dismissively as we walked. “It’s in our library, ergo it’s ours.”

I considered, “Did she buy the book?”

“We left a few silver drachmas, it was fine.”

I laughed, “I don’t think that matters to her.”

“Too bad,” Yewande insisted. “Malcom and Dylan agree with me, and Dylan is dating Tobias from Elizabeth’s cabin, so there.”

I snorted.

“Anyways,” she pushed open the door to the Athena cabin. “Our library is the best and the Apollo cabin’s cannot match up.”

I faltered as I followed in, realizing I was interrupting.

“Oh sorry,” I took a step back.

The Athena kids had gathered in a loose circle, knitting supplies scattered around them.

“Oh,” Annabeth straightened. “Hey, Percy.”

“Hi, Annabeth, sorry for intruding.”

“No, it’s fine, we’re doing a knitting day.”

Yewande perked up, “Do you wanna join?”

“Oh,” I shook my head. “I shouldn’t-“

“Poseidon kid’s can’t knit, don’t be ridiculous.” Said one girl, I can’t remember her name.

“Mary,” hissed Annabeth.

I faltered.

“What?” she asked. “I’m right!”

Annabeth turned to me, suddenly determined. “Come sit here, Percy. I’m gonna teach you how to knit.”

I moved over, Yewande huffing as she sat next to one of the boys, not Malcom. Dylan maybe?

“Okay, here’s how you hold the needles, here watch me.”

Annabeth showed me carefully how to loop the yarn, how to move the needles, how to hold them.

“You’ll start with a scarf, it’s a good beginner craft.”

I nodded solemnly as Annabeth directed me, it was very slow going.

The Athena kids started up idle chatter as they worked, Annabeth occasionally breaking off to point out some sort of error in my form, but overall, they looked comfortable enough.

Dylan kept turning to me and opening his mouth, only for half the cabin to cut him off quickly, shooting him warning looks.

I didn’t get it, but the chatter was nice. Annabeth went on a thirty-minute tangent about an architecture design she was doing and the architecture that inspired it (gothic ancient Greek style is her goal) and how excited she is to finish the design.

Ava distracted all of us by going over to show us her weaving project.

I’ve never seen something so cool! Apparently, she’s amazing at weaving and the like, it was only half done but I could already see the intricate image of the phoinix (Greek phoenix). It was so pretty!

Annabeth corrected my hands again, shooting a smug look at Mary who rolled her eyes.

It was hours working there, I missed my other activities for the day, and it would’ve been painful to sit that long if the other’s hadn’t kept bringing up interesting stuff, but at the end I had a blue and green scarf. It was a bit rough, a bit lumpy in places, but it was a scarf.

Annabeth looked very pleased, “A good first attempt!”

“That’s pretty solid,” Yewande agreed. “Keep practicing and we’ll move you up to something a bit harder, like a pillow.”

I beamed, I actually enjoyed this, even if Mary was snide, and Fiona’s smiles seem really fake and her kind comments reminded me strongly of how you insult people at the events I’ve been to. Annabeth was helpful, Yewande was nice, and Ava’s weave is amazing.

I had fun.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Capture the flag has been a lot of fun lately. The Demeter cabin has been experimenting with some new tricks, and the opposing team in capture the flag has the unfortunate position of being their guinea pigs (sorry Carl).

I quickly darted past three Apollo kids hanging from some thorny vines (probably Darius’ work). It probably didn’t make anyone any happier that the Dionysus kids have been working with the Demeter kids a bunch lately, Lord D has been on duty to keep any kids from going crazy as Castor experiments with his madness powers.

Speaking of, I snuck past a kid that was poking holes in the dirt with the hilt of his sword, mumbling about colorful snakes. Lord D has to heal another one.

I ducked behind some trees as Sirona, Havu, and Naganath from the Hermes cabin hurried past.

I frowned, tilting my head to listen for that faint hum of the flags. It was hard to feel past the ever-present electricity but after a moment I noticed it. I continued on in that direction, finding myself at some tall trees, the flag hanging far above.

Well, one thing I’ve not gotten good at: climbing.

I eyed the tree; all the trees here have dryads… maybe that tree’s would be willing to help me out?

I snuck around, careful to avoid the scouts and guards. It was a bit slow going but I made it to the tree.

“Psst,” I whispered. “Dryad of the great-” I doubled checked the tree “-tall tree, would you be willing to help me reach the flag?”

A face pulled out of the tree, “That would be cheating, wouldn’t it?”

I smiled sheepishly, “It would only be cheating if you handed me the flag, great dryad. The rules say nothing about you helping me up your magnificent tree.”

She considered me for a moment, seeming to think.

“Well, I suppose I could help you up. You ever climbed a tree before?”

I shook my head, she grinned.

“Good luck!”

The tree shifted, easy handholds shifting into place, branches moving to better positions.

I climbed, and only almost fell eight times. Once I reached the flag I easily pulled it free, carefully folding it to keep the ridiculously long flag from tripping me up on the way back.

Once that was tucked into my belt, I carefully climbed down the tree, the dryad making it much easier than I expected.

Once I was down I carefully started to sneak away, only to run straight into Mark and Sherman from the Ares cabin.

We froze for a split second, before Sherman lunged for me with his metal arm, my hands snapping out to guide water in a shield that saved me from getting punched in the face.

Mark lashed out with his spear, driving it straight at me. I dove to the side, summoning my trident to block Sherman’s sword strike.

“Percy!” called a familiar voice. “Duck!”

I didn’t have time to look over, just had to hope it was a friend. I ducked.

There was a grunt above me, then the two boys toppled over.

I straightened, peering curiously at them. They’d both gotten nailed in the face with tree branches.

“Go!” Suki rushed over. “You’ve got the flag, get going.”

I nodded, “Thanks!”

I bolted.

Arrows whizzed by me as Apollo kids realized I had their flag, little Nevari from Ares almost gutted me with his spear (he’s good with that thing), but thorny vines batted it aside at the last second, Darius coming through.

I breathed hard, ducking under a lunge from Clarisse as Annabeth leaped at her, then leaping over a log.

A moment later I was at the creek, the water rising to greet me as I willed it freeze a section, landing on it as it shot over. I jumped just before it reached the other side, hitting the ground and rolling.

The hum of the flag grew stronger for a moment, rubbing salt as the flag shifted to hold Poseidon’s symbol.

I breathed hard, blinking as the conch shell sounded out.

“The blue team wins!” Chiron declared grandly.

I grunted, almost falling over as Imani tackled me with a laugh, “Yes!”

“Nice job!” Lapu pat me on the back.

Annabeth shot me a grin as she limped over, Clarisse grumbling beside her until Silena leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“Not bad,” Annabeth said, punching me lightly in the arm.

“Thanks,” I said, breathing hard. “That was fun.”

She laughed, her gray eyes sparkling, “Glad you enjoyed it ink head.”

I rolled my eyes at her new nickname, she’s been running through them lately. Apparently, seaweed brain isn’t good enough for her.

I unfolded the flag, smiling down at Poseidon’s trident on it, still not fully used to that.

Katie and Silena gave me thumbs up and I couldn’t help but feel warm. I’m glad that I’m at camp. It’s almost like a second home.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

**Triton POV**

“You can’t send Tuhaka,” I snapped. “He’s way too strict to be Percy’s tutor. They’d never get along. And anyways, I’ve been doing fine tutoring him so far, there’s no need to get him one at all.”

Metua sighed, “Triton-“

“Metua.” I glared at him.

“You cannot spend the time he needs with him-“

“Well that wouldn’t be a problem if he’d had a tutor before would it?”

Metua shot me chiding look, “I am trying to correct my mistake now, but you aren’t making it easy.”

I bit back a sharp reply, settling for crossing my arms.

“He needs a tutor, which of these do you like the most?” He added under his breath, “Or dislike the least.”

I grumbled but kept reading through the list. I don’t like this, I can handle his education, we don’t need to get him a different tutor. But Metua is insistent, ugh.

I scanned the names, definitely not Tuhaka, he’s universally hated by his students. Maybe Weehe, well, he has a habit of pop quizzes that Percy will hate. Uku and Roha are both good ones, Uku likes to add music to his teachings while Roha prefers giving their students practical examples and hands on learning. Mauga and Maiava… well they’re both good, Maiava more so in my opinion, but I don’t think they’d mesh well with Percy.

Ugh, “Why do we have to do this?”

“He needs a tutor for a lot of undersea lessons. Even if you’ve taught him the basics, he has a lot more to learn.”

I rolled my eyes, grumbling under my breath, “Should just get him a magic tutor, that would make his year.”

Metua perked up and I have a feeling I just gave him an idea. Oh no.

“So,” he asked. “Which tutor?”

I sighed, “Uku or Roha, probably Roha. But if Percy is upset at all I’m taking over again.”

Metua sighed, “Fine, if Perseus doesn’t-“

“Percy.”

“If Percy doesn’t like it, you can take over his education again.”

I smirked, “Good.”

“Now then,” Metua smirked. “Let’s go over possible magic tutors.”

I groaned.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

**Zeus’ POV**

I scowled, pacing the bedroom floor as Hera read on the bed.

This is going to be a problem. Poseidon has always been protective of his kids and having only one seems to only be making it worse.

I know he cares for his kids, of course he does, but honestly! The fate of the world, the fate of Olympus, is at risk because of that boy.

Poseidon cannot put a single child before the fate of billions of people. Who am I kidding, he would.

I ran a hand through my hair.

“And he even expects me to give his kid an apology gift!” I grumbled. “What am I even supposed to get the brat? Poseidon will throw a tantrum if he thinks I’m being cheap about it, and if I don’t do it at all he’ll never let it go.”

Hera groaned, “Just get him a storm in a bottle or something. Honestly, you’re interrupting my reading.”

“Bottle storms are valuable though,” I argued.

“Then do a small one,” she rolled her eyes. “Honestly, just give him something and come to bed already.”

I paused, well, I guess a small one would do it. With any luck the kid will mess up with it and die.

I don’t hate the brat, he was respectful enough, and doesn’t seem malicious, but I can’t take any chances, not with the prophecy hanging over our heads.

For the safety of Olympus and the world as a whole, Poseidon’s son must die.

**Percy's Schedule**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> For the upper authors note (since I'm sure most of you skipped)  
> TLDR: have manners when reviewing, don't be homophobic, don't give criticism that isn't on my list of things that actually helps me improve (because people seem to think insults are constructive and I'm sick of it) (list includes: grammar, spelling, and me screwing up rep in inaccuracies/stereotypes/something else), and there will be ocs but I will add a basic list of them in end notes for easier remembrance... and I'll include the canon characters in the end summary because Rick's aren't super memorable. 
> 
> (sorry for the long authors note but I had stuff to say and it's been said, hopefully I won't have issues with this in the future)
> 
> My AO3: Winter_Star (Dragon_of_Night)  
> My Wattpad: WardofWinters  
> (the chapters are not up to date on Wattpad but I will be updating rapidly there until it's caught up)  
> My tumblr: Percabeth4L1fe
> 
> Previous chapter ocs by cabin: (also do you guys want me listing race or other details like that in this?)  
> ~~Apollo~~  
> Elizabeth: bad at archery, Apollo cabin  
> Tobias: bad at archery, Apollo cabin  
> ~~Athena~~  
> Yewande: talking about book thieves, Athena cabin  
> Dylan: side mention, Athena cabin  
> Mary: side mention, insulted Percy, Athena cabin  
> Ava: good at weaving, Athena cabin  
> Fiona: side mention, Athena cabin  
> ~~Demeter~~  
> Imani: controls gardening supplies, Demeter cabin  
> Darius: good at thorny plants, Demeter cabin  
> Suki: Japanese, joked about setting Percy on fire (probs a joke), hits people with trees, Demeter cabin  
> ~~Aphrodite~~  
> Aarya: Bangledeshi, uses the long staff, good cook, Aphrodite cabin  
> Marinette: French, does fashion design, Aphrodite cabin  
> Emily: Chinese, very knowledgeable in makeup, Aphrodite cabin  
> Lapis: Egyptian, good cook, likes doing hair, Aphrodite cabin  
> Halia: Non-binary, Hawaiian, very bright, Aphrodite cabin  
> Alexus: wheelchair user, controls makeup supplies, Aphrodite cabin  
> Tyrone: joked with the kids, Aphrodite cabin  
> ~~Hermes~~  
> Leilani: made sandcastles, unclaimed, Hermes cabin  
> Felix: helped Leilani with sandcastle, unclaimed, Hermes cabin  
> Alabaster: uses magic cards, Hecate child, Heremes cabin  
> Aponi: figuring out her magic, Hecate child, Hermes cabin  
> ~~Ares~~  
> Nevari: small, used a spear, side mention, Ares cabin  
> ~~Other~~  
> Jazmyne: a naiad
> 
> Canon Characters:  
> Lee: canon character- current counselor of Apollo cabin  
> Katie: canon character- current counselor of Demeter cabin  
> Miranda: canon character- Demeter cabin  
> Mitchell: canon character- Aphrodite cabin  
> Drew: canon character- Aphrodite cabin  
> Luke: canon character- current counselor of Hermes cabin  
> Annabeth: canon character- current counselor of Athena cabin  
> Beckendorf: canon character- current counselor of Hephaestus cabin  
> Lacy: canon character- Aphrodite cabin  
> Malcom: canon character- Athena cabin  
> Sherman: canon character- prosthetic arm, Ares cabin  
> Mark: canon character- used a spear, Ares cabin  
> Silena: canon character- current counselor of Aphrodite cabin  
> Clarisse: canon character- current counselor of Ares cabin


	37. The Prophecy Comes True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya, since I got a 102 on my exam last week, and a 92 today, you'll be getting a second chapter this week, and a second next week!
> 
> Anyways, only two more to go.
> 
> I had fun with this, Izzy hated me when she looked at bits of it.
> 
> Another reminder, comments that are actually constructive for me: grammar, spelling, historical/character inaccuracies (in terms of OC's). Please only say it's inaccurate if you are a part of the (whatever I messed up) in question. I want those with actual experience telling me, not people who think it could be taken the wrong way when they aren't in the category at all :) 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

The fourth of July celebration was bittersweet.

Apparently, it’s a newer thing to celebrate, Chiron said something to keep us connected to the mortals around here, remind us we’re a part of both worlds. Some campers like it, if only for the food and fireworks, some don’t, because it’s not part of our heritage (and even for a lot of the campers mortal half, a good number aren’t American).

On one hand, it was a lot of fun. We got lots of food, and sodas, and sweets, and we got to relax on the beach. There were cool fireworks, the Hephaestus cabin did a variety of cool ones, including a moving Perseus riding Pegasus (gonna admit that I wasn’t the biggest fan of that one, I don’t really like my name sake anymore).

On the other hand, Grover was leaving.

He was all packed up, arm crutches in hand. He’d refused the offer of the magic water bottle and lunch boxes but accepted some medical supplies (two bottles of unicorn draught and one energy potion), safe for satyrs. I also gave him a sand dollar, in case he found a river in need of some cleansing.

I also think I’ve almost figured out how to do the sand dollars right, this one is definitely drawing in power, even if slower than it should.

Annabeth gave him a charm, like the bracelet she got or the necklace I got, before our quest. The two of us spent a two of our morning study times making it. It was shaped like a water-reed, a prayer to Pan on it: _Onwards, into the wilds, with faith._

He sniffed, putting the necklace around his neck.

“Thanks guys.”

Me and Annabeth stood by as he shouldered his pack, having enjoyed the Fourth of July dinner as his going away meal.

“We’re gonna miss you, Grover,” I said.

He straightened, turning to us again, “I’m gonna miss you guys too.”

“Stay safe,” Annabeth insisted. “You have enough tin cans?”

“Yeah and got the medical supplies from Percy.”

“What about your reed pipes?” She continued.

“Yes, I’ve got that too.”

“An extra hat in case you lose your first one?”

“Annabeth, Jeez,” he huffed with a faint smile. “You’re like an old mama goat.”

I threw my arms around him, ugh he’s taller than me. He hugged me back.

“Where will you be going first?” I asked as I pulled away.

“Kind of a secret,” he said apologetically. “I wish you could come with me, guys, but humans and Pan…”

I nodded, trying to shove away all of my worry.

He’ll be fine, everything will be just fine…

Maybe I can ask Triton to check in on him occasionally. Just to be sure he’s fine.

“Well,” he said, licking his lips. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, Grover.”

“You’ll do amazing,” Annabeth said.

We watched him walk away, the lights of Hercules wresting the Nemean lion lighting his retreating form.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I stared at the bottle on my dresser when I woke up. There was a little lightning bolt charm hanging from it.

It was what was in the bottle that really held my attention though.

I’d read about these, when studying the element stuff, but seeing one is very different.

A Storm Bottle.

Why is there a Storm Bottle on my dresser?

“Hey, uh, Percy,” Carl said. “That thing, it appeared in a flash of light in the middle of the night, woke me up.”

I eyed the bottle carefully. Inside of it whirled a compacted storm.

They’re actually really dangerous. In the sea they mainly catch water spouts or whirlpools, but this one… This one holds a genuine storm. A strong one.

Opening that would probably destroy everything in the camp.

That’s going in the never open unless I’m gonna die anyways pile.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

There were three weeks left of the summer camp when I received my mom’s letter.

I was happy to hear from her, she’s doing well now. Apparently, the police were baffled by Gabe’s disappearance, no idea what happened. Thankfully he’d signed divorce papers before going missing so mom doesn’t have anything to worry about. She has a feeling he won’t be found.

She told me she’d officially moved into a new apartment last week, and she’d retrieved our things from Montauk (miraculously still there, did the police miss it?). She wrote that she had my stuff at home, and that if I wanted to stay at camp for the school year then she’d drop it off for me.

I’ll have to think about that.

She’s furnished the new place too, using the Lotus Card. She said she’s holding off doing my room until I decide, but everything else has the basics down.

Oh, on a side note, she received a stipend in place of Gabe for him posing for Madeline (a new up and coming sculptor whose specialty is super ugly neorealism) who made a sculpture of him. Madeline (three guesses to who she is, the first two don’t count) sold it, entitled _The Poker Player_ , to a collector, through an art gallery in Soho.

The money she got from it was more than enough to cover the deposit on the new apartment and (mixed with her savings) her first semester’s tuition at NYU.

She’d left a P.S.: _Percy, I’ve found a good private school here in the city. I know the camp has a school program, but if you decide you want to live at home I’ve put down a deposit to hold you a spot. I’ll understand your decision either way._

I folded the note up, deciding to talk to my friends before making my decision.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Annabeth had dug out a new book from the Athena library for us to look over. I suspect that it was from the Apollo one based on the explosions from that cabin yesterday, though maybe the Apollo cabin took it from the Athena cabin seeing how Elizabeth was seen fleeing the cabin with an armful of books last week.

We were going over the stories in it, written by a demigod thousands of years ago (amazing that the book is still held together). So far, we’ve read about four quests, each with their own prophecy, a dozen interactions with the Gods, and two interactions with Titans.

Annabeth stretched, “You know, all these prophecies have at least three lines.”

I nodded, “Yeah, seems to be a minimum requirement.”

She nodded slowly, “So what was the full prophecy the Oracle gave you?”

I faltered, looking at her sheepishly.

“You only told us two lines,” She said lightly. “What were the rest?”

I looked away for a moment, staring at the old journal, I wonder if there are others.

“Well,” I sighed. “The full prophecy…

_You shall go west and face the god who has turned_

_You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned_ …”

“Yeah?” She asked. “And?”

I chewed my lip.

“ _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend…_

_You shall choose to leave what matters most in the end-“_

“Oh,” she murmured. “Your mom…”

I nodded, finishing the stanza’s.

_“A gift that was given a life that is saved_

_Returning home, the sea enraged”_

She frowned, “That… who’s the one who betrayed us?”

I shrugged, shifting uncomfortably.

“I just kinda… hoped it was technically complete? We could say Ares was the one who called me a friend, I left… I left my mom. The pearls were given to us by my dad, they saved us. And then the earthquake… we returned home after that so…”

She chewed her lip, frowning thoughtfully. “Maybe…”

She looked as convinced as I was, which is to say not at all.

“It’s not like we can fight a prophecy, what happens, happens.”

She nodded, “Yeah, anyways… look at this.”

She seemed distracted, likely thinking over the prophecy, but we turned back to the journal and continued our studies.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

“Okay!”

Silena had Mitchell, Emily, Lacy, Tyrone, and me sitting in front of her.

“So, the five of you haven’t decided if you want to be year-rounders yet. I’m gonna give you the low-down on how the school year works here.”

We nodded, Mitchell had a note pad in hand.

“First,” she declared. “You need to know the school system.”

We all blinked.

Tyrone raised his hand.

“Yes?”

“Camp has a school?”

She shook her head, “Camp is the school.”

We stared in confusion.

“Okay,” she said. “The main teachers are satyrs and dryads. The satyrs go to colleges and get the degrees and stuff, get teaching licenses, then come here to teach us. We have a lot of really great teachers.”

“Ooh,” Mitchell murmured.

“As far as the state knows, and I know this from Giovanni’s info, Camp Half-Blood, or Olympus Academy as it’s known on paper, is a prestigious school for children with learning disabilities with a focus on ADHD and dyslexia.”

Mitchell scribbled that down.

“Now then,” she continued. “There are required classes, and I’ll give you a list at the end so you can look it over, but there are also a lot of fun classes too. And you get to pick your focus once you complete the required classes. You also have to do two training activities a week, minimum.”

I raised my hand.

“Yes?”

“What are the focus’?”

“Er, I mean, it’s more like you get to pick your classes and they can all revolve around something specific. Like, you could take a bunch of biology classes, and focus on that or something.”

“Oh,” I nodded. “Makes sense.”

“Anyways, the school day here is from ten am to five pm, with breaks and stuff. You can take as many classes as you’re capable of.”

Emily’s hand shot up.

“Yes?”

“How many do most people take?”

Silena grinned, “Well, Clarisse tends to take four to five classes a semester, oh and you can take them in a single semester or spread out over the year, and I know Annabeth takes six a semester, she burned out bad two years ago though so be careful about that kind of workload.”

“What language are the classes in?” Tyrone asked.

“Please be Ancient Greek, please be Ancient Greek,” Lacy chanted under breath.

“Ancient Greek!” Silena chirped. “Really whatever language is easiest for you, which is Ancient Greek like, ninety-nine percent of the time.”

We all nodded, though I would prefer Halmaheran.

Lacy raised her hand again.

“Yes?”

“Do we get fieldtrips?”

Silena nodded, “Sometimes, Mr. D supervises. We only have monster attacks sometimes with him there.”

“Ooh,” Tyrone said. “Where do you go?”

Silena shrugged, “It varies. We went to Paris one year, and another time to the Georgia Aquarium, they have a back area for demigods did you know?”

“Cool!” Tyrone said, bouncing in his seat.

“Okay, that is… really the biggest info for staying for the school year,” Silena tucked back the pale pink tail of her veil. “Any other questions?”

We all considered quietly for a moment.

“Are there any rules that work differently?” Lacy asked. “Like, different from summer rules?”

Silena nodded, “Weekends you can go down the road, to the convenience store or anything else within a thirty-minute walk. There are some restaurants and stuff too. Oh, and curfew is moved to midnight on Friday and Saturday.”

“What if we don’t have any money?” Tyrone asked. “For the stores.”

Silena brightened, “If you don’t have family to give you an allowance, or they just can’t or won’t, then the camp supplies you with a twenty dollar allowance a week, assuming you do normal activities or help our with chores.”

“Who has custody of us?” Emily said with a frown.

“The Camp, I think Mr. D is officially everyone’s guardian’s during the school year.”

“Can we visit family?” I asked.

She hesitated, “Well, I mean, yeah. Assuming Mr. D says you can, or you go during a break. But most don’t want to leave on breaks because they’re at the equinoxes and winter solstice, and those are big deals. Oh, you are allowed to go for cultural holidays. Valentina leaves for the Jewish New Year, it’s excused time. Mr. D ensures you make it home safely in those cases.”

I nodded, listening quietly as the other three asked a few more questions before they were satisfied.

“Well,” Silena smiled brightly. “I hope that helps you make your decision.”

“Thanks,” I said. “This helped a lot.”

She ruffled my hair, giggling at my scowl.

“Happy to help,” her eyes gleamed with mischief. “You heard Drew, you’re our nephew and as such it’s our job to make sure you know what you need to.”

She burst into giggles at my expression.

“Drew’s not gonna let that go, is she?”

“No-“ she laughed “-no.”

“Ugh.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I carefully threaded the water into the intricate sand sculpture Leilani made, she even made pipes!

“Okay,” Alabaster said, completely ignoring how hard this is to do. “So you said you got taught the important facts of the sea, can you name every sea deity?”

“No…” I twisted my fingers to make the water slide into the sandy pipes. “There are…. there are too many… but I know…” I flicked my wrist, letting the water twist through the sand pipes, without touching the walls of them (or they’d break) “I know a lot of them.”

“Name three related to beaches,” Alabaster demanded.

I furrowed my brow, twisting the water carefully, a spiral that doesn’t touch the sides, “Uh, well… there’s Eione… nereid of the…” I narrowed my eyes as I split the water up into the different pipes “nereid of the beach shore…” I carefully split my attention, this is hard, especially without seeing the water in the pipes.

“And?” Alabaster prompted.

“Ianassa-“ I quickly stilled the water for a moment, trying to figure out how close to the sandy pipes they were. “Um… nereid of… of sea shells…” I carefully threaded the water out, bit by bit getting it through.

“I didn’t know there was a nereid of sea shells,” Alabaster said thoughtfully. “Cool. What’s the last one?”

“Yeah…” I closed my eyes for a moment, focusing the water, nearly there… “Psamathe… Nereid of…” I flicked my wrists as the water reached the exits “Nereid of the sandy beaches.” I grinned as the water slipped out of the openings, and carefully sent more along the trail.

“Got it!” I cried as the sand sculpture suddenly looked like a proper fountain.

“Yes!” Leilani cheered. “It looks perfect. Quick, Aponi, save it!”

Aponi, who’d been standing on standby, raised the thin rock sheet with a sigil drawn on it. She muttered an incantation under her breath and sudden buzz made me lose focus, a sudden surge mixing with a feather-light bouncing sparks skittering over my skin.

The water lost cohesion, and the sand sculpture collapsed.

…

Oops.

“No!” Leilani rushed over. “What happened?”

“Sorry,” I ducked my head. “I lost control for a moment.”

“Did you at least get the picture?” She turned to Aponi. “Please tell me you got the picture.”

Aponi was staring intently at the rock sheet, mumbling more words.

After a moment of silence, she relaxed, shooting us a grin, “Take a look.”

We moved over and gaped at the image.

Aponi had told us that she could make a magic version of a photograph (and is able to make copies of it), it was a trick she’d figured out since we can’t use phones and stuff.

The picture caught the sand sculpture fountain right before collapse, the water still a glittering stream, the shells catching the light on the outside, the sand clearly shaped in rearing Pegasi and unicorns.

It was amazing.

“Yes!” Leilani cheered again. “It looks so good.”

I grinned, “It turned out perfect.”

“It’s my best sculpture yet!” she cheered.

Aponi gasped suddenly, looking at Leilani.

“What?” She asked.

But I saw it too now, above her head…

A curling wave around a mound of… sand. I know that symbol.

“You’ve been claimed!” Alabaster cried.

I could see Luke hurrying over as she looked up, “What, who’s symbol is that?”

“I don’t know that symbol,” Luke said, reaching us.

“I do.”

They all looked at me as the symbol faded.

“That’s the symbol of Psamathe, Goddess Nereid of the sandy beaches.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Well, on one hand Leilani was delighted, she was claimed now (and it explained her skills with sand). On the other hand, it didn’t get her out of the Hermes cabin, and that made me frown.

Her mom is a sea goddess, shouldn’t she be able to stay in the Poseidon cabin? It’s only me, not like it would be a problem.

Lord D said no, I’d have to ask my dad. Ugh.

Why doesn’t this camp have more cabins?

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I sat with the Demeter cabin at the campfire tonight, tomorrow was the last day of camp, tonight is the last night.

Right now, we have the bead ceremony.

Luke came to the front after we finished the sing-along, the senior counselors passed out the necklaces.

My eyes widened when I got mine and saw the bead, thank Pontus for the firelight hiding my blushing. The design was pitch black, with a sea-green trident simmering in the center.

“The choice was unanimous,” Luke announced. “This bead commemorates the first Son of the Sea God at this camp, and the quest he undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!”

The camp got to their feet to cheer, the Demeter cabin pulling me up and grinning.

I flushed as the Athena cabin shoved Annabeth up to share in the applause and we shared flustered looks.

I swallowed hard, I love the camp, I love my friends.

I thought of what my Metani, Kronos, said. His offer. I couldn’t imagine betraying Triton, my brother. And on top of that, betraying my friends?

Never.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I woke to a form letter on my bedside table.

**Dear Perseus Jackson,**

**If you intend to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, you must inform the Big House by noon today. If you do not announce your intentions, we will assume you have vacated your cabin or died a horrible death. Cleaning harpies will begin work at sundown. They will be authorized to eat any unregistered campers. All personal articles left behind will be incinerated in the lava pit.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Mr. D (Dionysus)**

**Camp Director, Olympian Council #12**

I couldn’t help but laugh at the letter.

I’ve basically come to my decision, though I need to talk to Lord D and Chiron about it to be sure it’s okay.

I’m not sure if I’ll come back to camp for the school year, but I am at least going home for a little bit.

I sighed but got ready for the day. I have a lot of goodbye’s to give today.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Saying goodbye to everyone was hard.

Katie and Suki were year-rounders, but the rest of the Demeter cabin was heading home for the year.

We traded hugs, promised to IM, agreed to try and do a few group IM’s to talk about school and make sure everyone’s okay.

Silena, Mitchell, Valentina, Lapis, and Halia were the year-rounders of the Aphrodite cabin. The goodbye’s were equally hard there, though at least Drew lived near my mom’s, or near enough. If I do end up staying at home, then I’ll be able to hang out with Drew sometimes.

We all promised to IM on the release of Avatar the Legend of Korra. And of course, just in general. Silena made me promise to IM weekly. We hugged, Giovanni reminded me to stay safe, Calisto gave all of us cookies, and reluctantly we split up for final preparations for leaving.

I took a breath, starting to head back to my cabin.

“Hey, Percy,” Luke called.

I turned, “Oh, hi, Luke.”

He smiled tightly at me, a sword sheathed at his side.

“Hey, I was wondering if you could help me real quick.”

I blinked, “What’s the matter?”

“I borrowed Alabaster’s card deck, for a prank you know, but one of the Dryads took it as a joke. And well, they’re playing keep away now. I know you’re good friends with a few of them, would you help me get them back?”

I blinked, I mean, I guess I’m friends with a few. Grover introduced me to a bunch during our wanders.

“I can try,” I offered.

He beamed, “Thanks, Perce. You’re a life-saver. Literally, Alabaster would kill me if he found out I lost his cards.”

He led me to the forest, leading the way through the trees, deeper in until we were in a clearing with nothing around.

Alarm bells started ringing in my head.

“Uh, where are the dryads?”

“Yeah…” Luke turned to face me. “About that… There weren’t any dryads.”

I took a step back, realizing in horror that I didn’t have my waterskin (I had no reason to bring it to say goodbye to my friends). My fingers reached for my bracelet.

“Now, hang on,” he raised his hands. “Let’s talk for a minute.”

“About what?” I said carefully.

“What do you think about the Gods?”

I stared blankly, “What?”

“The Gods! The all-powerful beings that can’t be bothered to check on their kids. Those being’s that accused you of a theft you clearly didn’t do.”

I bit my lip, understanding blossoming on me.

All those warning signs, the things he’s said…

_You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

“You were the thief.”

He grinned, “See, you’re a smart kid. My Lord had me steal the bolt and the help-“

“Metani wanted you to give it to him, to restore his power.”

He blinked, “Meta- um, My Lord needed them. And he almost got them, if not for that satyr.” He scowled, adding under his breath, “Grover always ruins everything.”

I stiffened.

“Anyways, My Lord wants to offer you a place with us. You should feel honored, he’s found a use for you. And it will be far better than being a pawn for the Gods.”

“I happen to like some of the Gods, my brother for instance.”

Luke shook his head, “Percy, Percy, Percy, your brother is just using you. That’s all the Gods do, they use and abuse us, then toss us aside when we no longer have use. My Lord isn’t like that though-“

“Don’t speak about Triton like that,” I snapped. “You don’t know him.”

“Percy,” he held out a hand. “Join me, join Lord Kronos. You’ll have a home with him, you won’t have to deal with traitorous Gods.”

I clenched my fists, “You’re just going to leave the camp?” How could he even imagine betraying them? “They need you, you’re their friend, their brother, their role model!”

“I’m saving them,” his gaze was hardening. “They’ll thank me in the end. When the Gods are imprisoned and the Titan’s rule again, they’ll be free from the Gods.”

“You’ll kill their family! Their parent’s! What about Annabeth? Didn’t Thalia die to get you and her here safely-“

“You know nothing!” He glowered at me. “Thalia would be on my side if she was alive. And as for Annabeth… She’ll learn. She’s too devoted to the Gods right now, they’ll let her down and I’ll be there to pick her up again.”

I stared at him, “You claim you’re trying to help her, but you’re also planning to let her be hurt?” What is this reasoning. How, how could he ever let someone he cares for be hurt if there was any other way.

Luke shook his head. “You’re just a kid, but My Lord ordered me to give you a chance to join him, so decide. Will you join us? Or will you die here?”

“What, your Lord ordered you to kill me if I refused?”

“I can read between the lines of his orders.”

I stilled, “You’re really going to do this, aren’t you?”

He shrugged, drawing his sword. “What do you say?”

I glared, “I won’t ever betray my friends and family.” Metani might have some points, but… I could never hurt Triton, I could never turn my back on the Aphrodite or Demeter cabin.

He nodded, “So you choose being a pawn. Well, I gave you the chance. My Lord can’t complain.”

He tapped his sword, a dual colored blade, on the ground and a hole burned into existence. A glistening black scorpion crawled out of the hole.

I reached for my bracelet.

“That wouldn’t be smart,” Luke cautioned. “Pit scorpions can jump up to fifteen feet and it’s stinger can pierce right through your clothes. It’s venom kills in sixty seconds too.”

My jaw clenched.

“It was nice knowing you Percy, but you made your choice.”

“Luke!” But he slashed his sword through the air and with a warping shadowy ripple over my skin, he vanished.

It lunged for me and I batted it aside with my hand, quickly snatching my trident charm and stabbing the scorpion before it could lunge again.

I slumped, he tried to…

I blinked at the burn in my hand, lifting it to see… oh.

My palm had a huge red welt, oozing and smoking with yellow guck. It hit me after all.

I looked for water, for my healing, but the clearing was away from the creek, there was no water.

I stumbled, my knees going weak.

I thought of the prophecy: _You shall be betrayed by one that calls you a friend._

But that wasn’t the only incomplete line, understanding came as my vision grew blurry, darkness creeping into my gaze.

I reached for my bracelet again, but for a very different reason.

_A gift that was given, a life that is saved_

The pearl came loose into my hand.

_Returning home, the sea enraged_

I smashed the pearl as my world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment, they feed my soul <3
> 
> ~~OC's In this chapter~~ (do you guys want me listing race?)  
> APHRODITE CABIN  
> Emily: Chinese, aroace, girl, talked about school system at camp, Aphrodite cabin  
> Tyrone: young boy, talked about school system at camp, Aphrodite cabin  
> Lapis: Egyptian, does hair, Aphrodite cabin, side mention  
> Halia: non-bi, Hawaiian, Aphrodite cabin, side mention  
> Giovanni: Italian, fancy suits, has four cats, fights with grenades, side mention  
> Calisto: non-bi, Brazilian, side mention, gave cookies  
> HERMES CABIN  
> Leilani: Psamathe daughter, Hermes cabin, made the wickedly cool sand sculpture  
> Aponi: Hecate daughter, Hermes cabin, did the magic photo  
> DEMETER CABIN  
> Suki: has a cane, Japanese, good with trees, Demeter cabin, side mention
> 
> ~~Canon Characters~~  
> APHRODITE CABIN  
> Silena: head counselor of Aphrodite cabin  
> Mitchell: member of Aphrodite cabin, talked about school system  
> Lacy: member of Aphrodite cabin, talked about school system  
> HERMES CABIN  
> Alabaster: Hecate son, Hermes cabin, magic stuff  
> Luke: You should know who he is  
> DEMETER CABIN  
> Katie: Counselor of Demeter cabin
> 
> ~~Obscure Gods mentioned~~  
> Eione: nereid of the beach shore  
> Ianassa: nereid of sea shells  
> Psamathe: nereid of sandy beaches
> 
> HALMAHERAN WORDS THIS CHAPTER  
> Metani=grandfather
> 
> What do you think will happen next? What do you think Luke was up to? What did you think of the claiming?


	38. Of the Ocean's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finally of the story, though we still have the bonus scene to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final main story chapter! Woo hoo! The next chapter posted here is the bonus scene + the Q&A which answers some of the most commonly asked questions, big questions I wanted more people to see, and gives some explanations to the Halmaheran language! The first chapter of the next book will be posted the same day shortly before. Book two will be called "ATLOP: Water". 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you've enjoyed the ride that this first book has been as much as I have. It's been a lot of fun and I'm super excited to keep working. Also, sorry that I leave it on a bit of cliffhanger again, but a much gentler one this time!
> 
> On that note, hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

I jerked violently when my conch shell pin blazed.

Percy.

Venom, spreading fast, his heart stuttering.

_Avero_

I swept up, ignoring as Metua, Mevua, and my papuv all jolted.

“Triton?” Rhodos asked. “What are you-“

I ignored her, sweeping to the door. I have to reach Percy, he’s dying.

Only to freeze when a Poturu appeared before me. The pearl shield shimmered out, leaving a figure to fall against me.

I caught him, Percy. He was so small and pale. His eyes are closed.

My breath hitched.

He looks dead.

No no no.

His breathing is faint, I can feel through the pin that he’s alive, he’s on the verge of death. He’s still alive though, still there.

Not dead, I can…

He looked like Pallas once did, clutched in my arms as she breathed her last.

No, nononono, not again.

His eyelids fluttered, “Tri-“ his voice was so weak.

“I’m here,” I whispered. “You’re okay,” my voice shook. “You- you’re going to be okay. I- I’ve got you.”

I swallowed as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Perseus!” Metua cried, by my side in an instant. “Triton, we need to get him to a healer.”

I clutched him tighter, I can heal him, I’m a God, there’s little I can’t heal.

He won’t die, not like Pallas.

I threw my power around him, heal, heal Percy. You have to heal. I can’t- won’t allow anything else.

“Soha amraman, please,” I whispered.

“Triton,” Metua insisted. “Let me take him. We need to get him to a healer, now.”

Let him go? How could I- I can heal him. I can do it. There is little that could stop me, very little that I can’t heal. I can heal him, I can-

There’s venom but I can-

My vision was blurry, my breath shaky.

He’s not _healing_.

Why isn’t he healing?

Pallas, bleeding in my arms, her pearl core that I’d painstakingly made shattered by Athena’s blade.

No. I won’t- I can’t-

My hands shook, no, I can fix this, I can heal him.

A hand landed on my shoulder, “Triton, we don’t have much-” Herophile faltered. “Four letters, way to tell passage of existence-“

I just need them to leave, I’m trying to heal him.

“Time,” Rhodos said. “Triton we don’t have much time.”

Don’t they think I know that? I’m trying to heal him!

Metua was in front of me, when did he?

“Triton, he needs a healer. Now.”

I clutched Percy, so small and broken. “He-“

Metua gently reached forward, scooping my little brother out of my arms, soho amaraman, my little kraken. Percy, he needs me, right now, Metua can’t take him away!

I scrambled up, Mevua steadying me as Metua swept away. I rushed after him, guards leaping out of the way, Nāmaka of the Hawaiian waters pausing in a side-hallway as she watched us rush past.

It only took a few seconds to reach the royal infirmary, but those seconds are precious.

He’s weaker, he needs to be healed, where is the tafahu? What’s taking them!?

“Pull yourself together,” Benthesikyme hissed to me. “You can’t fall apart right now.”

I took a breath, then another. Right, I need to hold it together. Percy needs me.

I stared at his pale form, he looks so weak and broken.

A mer hurried over, murmuring rapidly to herself as she looked Percy over.

I hovered closer, why isn’t the tafahu fixing him now? I could be trying to heal him while this vlua tafahu just looks at him.

What caused this? Who hurt him?

Metua pulled me back, “Let the healer work.”

I snarled, not looking away from Percy.

Laying on the bed, so small and weak. His breathing is so faint, the pin tells me how much he’s weakening.

He’s barely breathing, fading quickly.

I swallowed, he has to survive.

He has to.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

“I brought you some tea,” Rhodos settled next to me with a taipanu in hand. She offered the sponge drink holder to me.

I took it but didn’t drink.

Percy was still laying on the bed, the healer was mixing more medicine for when he wakes up.

He looks so small, so delicate, like he could break at any moment.

He almost died, he came so close-

“How’s he doing?” Rhodos asked softly.

I swallowed, bringing the taipanu to my lips so suck some of the tea out.

“He’ll be okay,” I whispered. My hands are shaking still.

“That’s good,” Rhodos grew serious. “Do we know who did this?”

I shook my head a flash of rage making my jaw clench. “Only that he someone came across a Pit Scorpion.”

And isn’t that terrifying. Pit Scorpions are only found in the depths of Tartarus and somehow my brother found one. Those things are practically formed of Tartarus’ power and poison. They can even make an immortal ill for a long while.

The only reason Percy survived to getting treatment is his skill with purification magic. It made him resistant enough to survive an extra minute.

He’ll be out for a few more hours at least and won’t be able to do much for a few days.

We’ll have to wait for him to wakeup to learn what happened.

To learn who summoned a Pit Scorpion.

To learn who I’m going to kill.

I fingered the taipanu, he’s obviously not safe on land. I won’t let him go back.

“Metua sent a Feparu to speak to Dionysus and Chiron,” Rhodos said. “And to retrieve Perseus’ things.”

“Percy,” I corrected.

She sighed, “Right, of course.”

It’s good that Metua sent one of my messengers, I should’ve done that, but I can’t leave Percy’s side.

He needs me.

He’ll stay down here now, he can attend one of the undersea camps instead, there’s one here in Atlantis, or well, at the edge of the city.

He’ll be safe down here, I can keep an eye on him.

And I’ll make sure the one that harmed him can never touch him again.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

**Percy POV**

The world rushed past as my eyes opened, darkness surrounding me.

I was at the pit, whispers surrounding me, but I couldn’t see right, couldn’t speak, where? What? Did he say something?

More speaking, but I couldn’t understand it.

He tried to have me killed, did he, yeah, Luke said, well Luke didn’t say that he had me _killed_ but Luke tried to kill me, under his orders…

Where am I again?

Whispers faded, and I felt water curling around me, familiar pressure pressing down.

Hands cupped my cheek, I blinked, Oceans-ari’s face briefly swimming in my gaze.

His eyes narrowed, his lips moved.

Why can’t I hear it right? What did he say?

“What?” I croaked.

I fell away.

Shadows swam around me, a sharp voice speaking in whispers like silk.

I stared at a spiral of winds and clouds, a figure bent beneath it.

I tumbled through the ground, sharp teeth flashing, snarls echoing.

I stared at a girl, Thalia the daughter of Zeus. Her stormy blue eyes locked with mine.

“You have to live,” she said, the first thing I could hear clearly. “They need you.”

I spun around when the dream twisted and fell apart, staring at a girl with deep brown eyes and brown hair with silver circlet resting in it.

I know her presence, how do I know it?

I gasped when a new figure was in front of me, the previous one melting away. Her eyes a spiral of a thousand colors, shifting constantly, along with her features. There was faint worry, before I was falling away again.

Ghosts surrounded me, one in particular standing out, green eyes bright as mine, as Triton’s.

“Thank you.”

I blinked at the fire blazing in front of me, heat and something old. Someone slumbered.

I finally caught my breath in my cabin, a man standing there. He wore the armband of Triton’s Feparuv. He must be one of my brother’s messengers.

Lord D was standing near the curtain that leads to the exit area.

“Don’t mess up the cabin,” he said in a bored tone. “I’m not dealing with my Uncle being angry because you screwed up.”

The feparu send Lord D an annoyed look, “I know how to do my job Dionysus-tane.”

Lord D hummed, his gaze shifting around the room as the feparu gathered my things, carefully packing it all up.

Lord D’s eyes locked on me. He seemed to be studying me.

_Rest._

Everything went black.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I gasped and then groaned when I tried to sit up, my head was pounding, and my mouth felt like it’d been microwaved with tinfoil.

I opened my eyes slowly, the room dimly lit with ponisi pearls.

“Soha amaraman,” said a voice from beside me.

I blinked, turning my head, Triton. He looked relieved.

“Oh, thank Pontus, I was so worried,” he gently brushed my hair back.

“Tri-“ I broke into a coughing fit.

“Shh, here, let me,” he grabbed a taipanu and brought it to my lips. “Drink some.”

I sucked out some of the liquid, it tasted faintly sweet.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Headache,” I croaked. “My mouth… yuck.”

His lips twitched, “Let me call the tafahu. She was sending for someone to retrieve some posidonia berries, she ran out up here.”

His tail flicked, and he was away, speaking to someone at the door.

I tried to lift my arm, but it felt so weak I could barely move it.

Triton took my hand, oh he’s back, “Do you know what happened?”

I struggled to pull my thoughts together, they were as jumbled as my dream seemed to be. I can only remember snippets…

I furrowed my brow, I was going to the forest with Luke and… oh… right.

“Luke,” I croaked. “He… he was the thief.”

Triton frowned, “Who’s Luke?”

I licked my lips, starting to speak again but Triton raised a hand.

“Have some more ufate pavu,” he said, shoving the taipanu with the sweet water to my lips again.

I sucked more of the water out, it soothed my throat.

I swallowed and took a breath.

“Luke… he’s the- the head counselor… of the Hermes cabin-“ I coughed, Triton gave me more sweet water. I licked my lips and continued. “He summoned a… pit scorpion. Said he was serving… his Lord.”

Triton frowned, “Did he say who his Lord is?”

I tried to think, his Lord is obviously my Metani, Kronos, but… did Luke say that? I can’t remember.

“I don’t remember-“ I swallowed hard. “But, I think it was- it was Kronos-tito.”

Ugh, talking hurts.

Triton nodded slowly, his eyes gleaming. “Well, I’ll send my messengers out, if this Luke gets near water…”

I coughed and nodded, “Right.”

“Now then,” he took my hand again. “Metua sent one of my Faparuv to retrieve your things, and your room is set up. Once the Tafahu clears you, you’ll move into your room. I’ll speak with father, I’m not decided on if you’ll attend Atlantis Academy or just have private tutors at the palace but-“

I frowned, “Wha-what?”

Triton blinked, “Well, obviously the land isn’t safe. You’ll be staying here.”

I blinked, slowly processing. “Um…” I mean, that would be amazing but… what about my mom? What about the Demeter and Aphrodite cabins? I want to still see them… “I-“

“Ah good you’re awake,” said a mermaid who flicked in. Her armbands denoted her as a Tafahu, or healer. A master one at that. “Now then, lets look you over. How are you feeling Percy-aia?”

“Horrible,” I croaked.

She gave me a wry smile, “I’d say you would. Pit scorpion venom is not commonly seen. Thankfully I was working with different antidotes just the other day for a lesson for my apprentice and demonstrated it to him, otherwise… well, lets not go into that.”

She pulled out a tube sponge… thingie? It looked like stethoscope thing doctors use.

“Breathe in, and out,” she pressed the end to my chest, listening carefully.

She picked up my hand, the one Triton hadn’t been holding, and studied my palm.

“You’ll have a scar,” she said.

Triton’s hand tightened on mine.

“And it will probably be stiff for a few weeks, we’ll have some physical therapy for you to regain full use of your hand.”

I nodded.

“You’ll need to be careful and rest a lot for the next little while. You’ll also need your vaccinations,” she consulted the kelp paper in her hand. “You never got your scale rot vaccination and that one is very important, plus your coral fever one, there’s a new strain that was bad over the last pamauo… Hmm, you’ll also need a shrimp pox vaccine… we can’t really give you any others, they mix badly when given all at once.”

I nodded, I guess it’s like a flu shot?

“We’ll have to give them to you later, in a few months. I’ll make a list for Poseidon-ore…”

“Oh, and your immune system will be weak for a while due to the pit scorpion venom. You’ll need to stay away from anyone sick until you’ve recovered.”

Triton nodded, “I’ll take care of that.”

“Now then, you need more sleep, don’t keep him up Triton-reaia,” she sent Triton a scolding look. “We’ll go over your physical therapy and vaccines and other details later.”

Triton dipped his head, “Rest, Percy. We’ll speak more when you feel better.”

I yawned, “Right, I guess I’ll just…”

Triton pulled the blanket up over me, pressing a kiss to my forehead. “Maiv Pohur,” he murmured.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

I had a dreamless sleep that time, waking up some time later.

When I turned my head, it wasn’t Triton by my bed, but my Metua.

He had an Iris Message open, Zeus on the other side.

Poseidon noticed me looking at him and sighed, “Fine, stand by your opinion, brother. When things go wrong know you had the chance to stop it.”

He slashed his hand through the rainbow and turned to me.

I jolted, starting to sit up but Metua waved his hand, his expression softening.

“How are you feeling, Percy?”

I took a moment to consider. My head is hurting a lot less, and while I still feel weak I think I can actually move.

“Better?”

Poseidon smiled, “I’m glad. You gave us quite the scare.”

“Sorry,” I murmured.

He shook his head, “It’s alright. Triton told me what you said, about this Luke.”

His gaze grew serious, “This isn’t good news. I tried to speak to Zeus about the new information but he’s insisting that it’s simply the boy rebelling and unconnected to our father.”

I winced.

“This boy,” Metua murmured, his gaze dark. “We will find him, and insure he pays for his crimes. I don’t take kindly to those that harm my children.”

I swallowed, remembering the many myths I’ve read of Poseidon avenging his kids.

“So, uh,” I started, coughing softly.

“Ah, here,” he handed me a taipanu like Triton had. “Drink.”

I sipped from it, able to hold it with my own hands now.

“Does the camp know?” I asked finally.

“Not yet, we’ll send a messenger to give them the news shortly. Right now, our priority is you.”

I shifted, “Triton said I was staying in the sea.”

Metuan studied me, “We would like that. And Triton has even come up with ways that that could be possible.”

He paused for a moment, “Will you stay?”

I chewed my lip, staring at the taipanu in my hand.

“I… I would like to go back to land…”

Poseidon raised an eyebrow, not commenting.

“I don’t want to leave my mom, or my friends… I would still love to visit,” I rushed to assure. “But- but I don’t-“ I coughed, sucking more sweet water from the taipanu before continuing in a whisper“-I don’t want to leave them all behind.”

Metua hummed, “I see. Well, that is your choice. We have other arrangements to make then.”

I peered up at him in confusion, “Other arrangements?”

He nodded, “Your tutors for one. I kept you from your proper education to keep you hidden, but there’s no point to that anymore. You’ll need a tutor for etiquette, laws, history, and all the other subjects you should’ve been taught. Plus, you’ll need training in fighting…”

He frowned, “There are two camps I would go with, I think Atlantis camp would be best, closest to the city…”

“You mean the undersea camps? That work like Camp Half-Blood?”

Metua nodded, “Yes, like that. Perhaps you can come on weekends, maybe during breaks as well…”

“Can I still go to Camp Half-Blood?”

He studied me for a long moment, “During the summer, but not the school year. They don’t allow outside tutors, I’ve had that fight with them before. We will have to do something about its security though.”

I relaxed, I’m glad, “Okay.”

I can go to the school mom planned then, that would work.

Metua hummed, “We’ll work out the details later. For now, rest, recover. We have a lot to do before you… go home.”

He brushed my hair back, his green eyes studying me intently.

“I’m glad you’re alright.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

It took three days for me to be released by the healer, with strict orders to be careful. She’s also started me on physical therapy for my hand, and body in general, to recover full strength.

The stretches were hard, and a bit painful, but I could move my hand a bit better after a few days of them.

Triton was with me almost constantly, helping me up when I was finally cleared. He wasn’t happy that I was going back on land… we fought about it.

He’s… really worried. I’m upset that I upset him, but I am glad that he cares so much. I don’t think he’s just going to let it go though.

He has some sort of plan.

I blinked as we entered a room, Triton having led me to it from the infirmary.

Wow.

The walls were a deep blue coral, ponisi and manisi pearls scattered across the walls and ceilings.

There was a bed with very soft looking blankets on it, a box and my bag set on it.

There was a desk that held neatly stacked kelp paper, and strips of kelp to braid. The wall had an Aipone attached and a nook in the wall held a handful of Ofivi to use on the board.

One wall was completely sea glass, shimmering a dozen different shades that tinted the water beyond.

“It’s enchanted,” Triton said. “So that no one can look in, but you can look out.”

I nodded, moving over to it, “Wow.” It looked out over some undersea gardens, with amazing corals and fish and a variety of undersea plants.

“That’s the royal garden,” Triton swam next to me. “I’ll show you around it later.”

“Is this my room?” I asked.

“Yes, is it satisfactory?”

I looked around, noting the dresser and the tables by the bed, the mirror and vanity area against one wall and the seating area in one corner.

“It’s amazing!”

He relaxed, “Good. Now then, if you get cleaned up, then we’ll go meet with the rest of the family. We need to talk about how things will work when you’re back on land, and… how the announcement about you will go.”

I blinked, “Announcement?”

He shook his head, “We’ll tell you later.”

I nodded as Triton tucked a strand of my hair back. He studied me for a long moment, “Don’t take too long. There are tail and hair brushes in the vanity, and fresh clothes in the dresser. You can transform into your mer-form if you’d prefer.”

I nodded, “Thank you.”

He nodded, swimming out and letting the shimmery kelp curtain cover my door once more.

I fingered my bracelet, the sparkly charm shining as it’s power washed over me, my two tails taking the place of my legs.

I slowly stretched, wincing at the stiffness.

First to clean up.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton was leading to where Metua and the other’s would be waiting.

I licked my lips, well, this should be… something.

“So you don’t know where the one who tried to kill him is?” I heard a voice snap.

“They’re nowhere in the ocean, and unfortunately I have very little power on land,” said a voice I recognized as Metuano.

“It’s a horrendous crime for this to happen, and a great shame for us to not be able to punish the perpetrator,” said another unfamiliar voice.

“I could just unleash a storm,” chirped another new voice. “That could solve the problem.”

“Kym, no.”

“We will make this… Luke, pay for what he’s done,” said a voice firmly. “Your bastard child is still of the sea, and we will not allow this insult to go unpunished.”

“Well-“ the voice cut off as we entered the sitting room.

“Perseus,” Metua said, rising. “I’m glad that you could join us.”

“Yes,” another said cheerfully. “Only about 12 years late. Better late than never!”

“Kym-“ Triton started.

“I’m Kymopoleia, your older sister.” She swam over, ignoring Triton’s glare. “Aren’t you so small.”

I flushed but straightened and made the proper motion of respect.

“I’m Percy Jackson,” I stated. “It’s nice to meet you Kymopoleia-ava.”

She grinned, “Oh, I like you.”

Triton sighed, “You don’t need to add the ‘ava’, she’ll just be insufferable about it. We’re all family here.”

She huffed, “Triton is a spoil sport. Call me Kymopoleia-ava all you want.”

“Ignore her,” Triton said. “That’s Kym, your annoying older sister, goddess of the stormy seas.”

“Triton’s just jealous I’m more stylish than him,” she insisted.

“Anyways,” Triton interrupted. “Over there is Rhodos, she’s the goddess of the island Rhodes.” Triton pointed to one of the four mermaids still sitting. She had bright blue hair and green eyes. Her tail was a blend of yellow and a bright turquoise and had pretty flowy side fins.

Kymopoleia interrupted, “And that’s Herophile!” she pointed to a mermaid with bright red hair and deep green eyes who was all but vibrating in her seat. “She’s an oracle and has been super excited to meet you!”

“I’m Benthesikymê,” one of the other mermaids, who had dark blue skin and deep red hair, said. Her two red tails flicked as she studied me, her gaze sharp. “Goddess of the deep seas. It’s nice to meet you at last, Perseus.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” I said, twisting my hand into the proper motion of respect.

Triton made a motion to the final mermaid, “And this is-“

“This is our Mevu, your Mevuta, Amphitrite.” Kymopoleia interrupted as she motioned to the final Mermaid, her armbands making her status as the queen very clear. Her hair was the same shade of blue as Oceanus-ari’s and her tail looked very similar to Tethys-ran’s but with greener. Her gaze was cold and unimpressed. “Goddess of the sea, fish, and shellfish! Which I think you already know.”

Right, proper respect, I can do proper respect.

“Maie em maiv houp opu, Amphitrite-nai,” I said as I folded my pointer and middle finger down, putting my ring finger straight out, and pointing my pinkie and thumb up in the proper motion of respect for a queen.

She studied me, her expression not softening as she replied, “Tie opu.”

Metua sighed, “Thank you for the introductions, Triton, Kym.”

“You’re welcome! Now then, Perseus, great new little brother-“

“Kym-“ Triton warned.

“Have you ever wanted to learn how to make storms?”

Metua sighed, “Later Kymopoleia.”

She rolled her eyes, “They never let me teach the kids anything fun-“

“Kym,“ Triton interrupted. “We still have things to cover before Oceanus-ari and Tethys-ran get here.”

I jolted, “Oceanus-ari and Tethys-ran are coming?”

Metua winced, “Yes, somehow they found out about your injury. They were already coming for the announcement of you but… they decided to come sooner with the news of your injury.”

I nodded, letting Triton guide me to a seat for the talk.

“Hi, I’m Herophile! It’s so nice to-“ she faltered “-four letters, to encounter for the first time…”

“Meet,” Triton offered.

She beamed, “meet you!”

“Herophile is an oracle,” Triton said calmly. “She gives her prophecies in the form of word puzzles, but also has trouble in casual talk as well because of it.”

“Do you want to go on a- eight letters, trip for relaxation.”

“Vacation,” Kymopoleia chirped.

“Herophile, we’ve talked about this,” Amphitrite-nai said.

Herophile pouted.

“Now then,” Metua interrupted. “We need to explain how the announcement will go, and the things that will happen after.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

**Tethys POV**

I swam back and forth impatiently.

Where are they? What’s taking so long? The child is hurt, was nearly dead when Oceanus saw him Hioipihaihok. Which he really needs to learn to control, dream walking in that state? He could’ve been caught by anyone with the slightest knowledge and his mind held prisoner.

Taereon was sitting calmly on one of the tepatehe.

He seemed completely calm, but I can see the tenseness in how his tails are swishing, the way his expression is slightly too calm.

He’s just as anxious as I am, and just as angry about the one who dared to harm Percy.

The boy is just a child!

Not only that, but he’s a child born of the sea. To attack him is a grievous crime.

I let out a breath, turning angrily.

I need to know who’s responsible. The second they get near a river or lake I’ll make them regret harming Percy-tou.

I stopped my finning when I felt Poseidon’s presence drawing near. His rubbing salt feel growing stronger.

Poseidon swished into the room, Percy-tou following after him and, oh, how cute. He has tails now. They’re very pretty.

He hesitated at the entrance, staring at us wide-eyed.

I swept forward at once, he looks so small and pale.

I ignored Poseidon’s stiffening as I cupped Percy’s cheek, “Oh, Percy-tou. You look ill, what happened to you? How did you get injured?”

Oceanus drifted up behind me, “How are you feeling Percy?”

“Um,” his tail flicked. “I’m okay? Feeling a lot better. And uh, someone from the Camp betrayed us to Kronos-tito… set a pit scorpion on me.”

On one hand, that’s adorable that he calls Kronos ‘grandpa Kronos’, on the other hand… “A pit scorpion!? Kronos sent that?”

Oceanus pursed his lips, “A grave event indeed.”

I took a deep breath and pulled my power in when I noticed Percy-tou’s flinch. I can react later, when he’s not around.

“You seem to be recovering,” I said calmly. “That’s good.”

I glanced at Oceanus, who’d locked eyes with Poseidon. His fingers curled around my wrist for a moment, tapping lightly.

Ah, right. They’ll want to talk privately. Oceanus can fill me in later, I’ll take Percy someplace soothing.

“Have you seen the gardens yet?” I asked gently.

“Um,” he glanced at Poseidon, who pat his head with a nod. “I haven’t seen them yet…”

“Then we’ll see them together. Come, there are some lovely corals here.” I took his hand and guided him out.

I’ve been to this palace many times, every hundred years or so we have dinners, more often in the more recent years due to the pollution worsening, so it was simple to lead the way through the halls towards the gardens.

I wonder if Poseidon will be keeping Percy-tou here, to insure his safety after this latest disaster. What will he do during the year? Do land children have schooling?

I turned to Percy, “Do you have plans for the year?”

He licked his lips, “I’ll be going to a land school. Metua said that he’s arranging tutors and time in the Atlantis camp for my sea education.”

I nodded, “How nice.”

He’ll be in the ocean part of the time at least, “You’ll have to visit us when you’re in the sea.”

“I’ll try,” he offered a bit nervously.

We swam in silence for a time, reaching the gardens.

“Wow,” Percy whispered.

I smiled, “They’re lovely, aren’t they?”

He nodded, his eyes wide as he looked around in fascination.

“Do you want to see the coral we gifted Poseidon and Amphitrite when they got married?”

“Yes!”

I laughed, guiding Percy over to the lovely spirally blue and green and pink coral. It seemed to sparkle in the light of the manisi pearls.

There was a bench next to it that I settled on, motioning for Percy to sit with me so we could admire the garden and relax.

“It’s really pretty,” he said.

“Thank you, I made it myself,” I smiled down at him, adjusting his necklace a bit. It’s made of far too light material for underwater, that’s going to get in his face constantly

“Why did you two come?” Percy asked suddenly.

I hummed, “I need you to understand, Percy-tou, children are treasured. I understand on land they care for the children, but in the sea… to attack anyone unprovoked is a crime, to attack a child, provoked or unprovoked, is a grievous crime.”

He blinked at me in confusion.

I took a breath and forced my anger at the one who dared to harm him aside.

“Children are our future,” I explained gently. “We bring the children into the world, and thus it is our responsibility to protect them. You didn’t ask to exist, that is on us, and so we must do everything we can to protect the child until they can protect themselves.”

“Oh…”

“It is one of the few things all the sea agrees on, children are precious, and none would harm a child, or none with any value as a mer.”

He nodded slowly, “I think I understand… but it wasn’t someone from the sea that hurt me?”

I shook her head, “That changes nothing. You are of the sea, you are a child, and you were grievously hurt.”

It doesn’t matter who harms those of the sea, of the water really. Children are _not_ to be harmed.

I looked down on him with a serious expression, “The sea as a whole will not react well to this. The one who hurt you will feel our wrath. That is a promise.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

**Poseidon POV**

“It appears you’re actually taking care of your son,” Oceanus mused. “An improvement.”

I bit back the retort I wanted to give, now is not the time.

“The one who attacked him is named Luke Castellan from what I’ve learned,” I said instead. “Unfortunately, he is near no waters I rule over, if he was he’d be dead already.”

Oceanus nodded, “Tethys and I will keep an eye out. He will not find sanctuary in any body of water.”

I could see the anger in him. He is just as protective of his children as I am, protective of sea children in general really. Most of the sea wouldn’t allow a child to be harmed, the exceptions are rare (though they exist, and I wasn’t willing to bet Perseus’ life on those exceptions). Oceanus won’t let this ‘Luke’ get away with his crimes.

I nodded, “He made a grave mistake in targeting my son. There are few quicker ways to gain my enmity.”

Oceanus’ lips twitched, but it was a cold expression, “Indeed. In this, you and I are in agreement... I will still be adopting Percy though.”

My eye twitched, I’ll plan the traitorous half-bloods death later, he is nowhere that I can touch right now. For now…

I stared at Oceanus, “The sea will recognize him at the announcement. You cannot stop it.”

He smirked, “We’ll see about that won’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the book! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, they feed my soul.
> 
> No OC's! At least none I named here.
> 
> ~~Halmaheran Words~~  
> Avero= Shit  
> Metua= Father  
> Metuan= My Father  
> Metuano= Father's  
> Mevua= Mother  
> Papuv= Siblings  
> Metani= grandfather  
> Poturu= Pearl shield  
> Soha amraman= my little kraken (endearing nickname)  
> Tafahu= healer  
> Vlua= Dumbass  
> Taipanu= sponge cups that absorb drink, undersea solution to cups  
> Feparu= messenger  
> Feparuv= messengers  
> ponisi (pearls)= night pearls  
> manisi (pearls)= day pearls  
> ufate pavu= sweet water  
> pamauo= cold season  
> Maiv Pohur= good night  
> Aipone= a slate board that functions like a chalk board  
> Ofivi= coral markers that work similar to chalk  
> Hioipihaihok= dream walking  
> Taereon= My dearest  
> Tepatehe= kelp seats
> 
> ~~Halmaheran Sentences~~  
> Maie em maiv houp opu= It's an honor to meet you, Queen Amphitrite.  
> Tie opu= and with you (respectful way of basically saying same)
> 
> ~~Halmaheran Suffixes~~  
> -ari= (old) king  
> -ran= (old) queen  
> -ore= (current) king  
> -nai= (current) queen  
> -tane= term of respect (masculine)  
> -tito= grandpa  
> -aia= prince  
> -reaia= crown prince  
> -ava= princess  
> -tou= effectively cute little one (masculine but also the general use version)
> 
> What did you think of the undersea? How screwed do you think Luke is? What do you think the announcement will be like? Are you excited for the loads of stuff starting off the next book?


	39. Q&A and Kidnappings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene and some questions answered! THE NEXT BOOK IS OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Starts with a Q&A and then has the bonus scene and ends with some bits of Halmaheran!
> 
> THE NEXT BOOK IS OUT
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu

**Where do you look for information? - HermsP**

Well, depends on which information I'm looking for. If it's related to the books I either pull out the relevant book (I own all of them) or I pull up the wiki for a summary of it. Of course, the wiki isn't always accurate, but it's a good resource, at least for name info and side mentions.

If I'm looking for info on culture, it depends. I generally talk to people in my discords and ask about their cultures. I have people of many religions, ethnicities, sexualities, and abled status's in the server and many are very kind and willing to answer my questions. It’s super helpful.

The rest of what I do for information is from my classes (I'm taking multiple that actually cover the stuff I'm including in my story), or general internet research. School resources are also helpful because I get them for free as long as I’m a student there, so lots of high-quality resources.

I also try my best to have at least two sources to confirm the information, I know some resources aren’t accurate, so I try my best to ensure I’m using good ones.

**Are you planning to involve sea deities from another culture?- HermsP**

I do! I'm really excited to delve into it all, I've been doing a lot of research for it and I think it'll be really fun. The main focus will be the Greeks, but I will be including quite a bit of fun lore and a big focus on the undersea conflicts and interactions.

**what inspired this story?- Randomfandomwoman**

The sudden rise in activity in PJO and Avatar did! Some people I followed commented on an Avatar AU for Percy Jackson, and I just... got an idea. I didn't expect it to get this long honestly. Originally it was just gonna be a little one-shot/two-shot but uh… I’m bad at ending things.

**do you plan on doing the hero’s of olympus in your rewrite? and if so, how do you plan on doing the whole kidnapping hit? i can’t imagine that the sea kingdoms would take kindly to the prince being kidnapped, but in interested to see how the romans react to this percy.- happy_little_trees3**

I do! I'll be completely revamping that entire story arc, the whole thing. I'm including hints throughout the first five books, there've even been a few this book ;). The biggest hint is a few books away, but I'm excited. And you'll have to wait and see for the kidnapping bit, don't want to spoil everything. But you’re right, if Percy was kidnapped the sea would not be happy about it.

**How did you come up with the suffixes for the undersea royalty?-happy_little_trees3**

Well, I really like the idea of suffixes being used for names. For one, it puts the name first, and two, they can be so customized. It's like Japanese suffixes, though those only partially inspired the ones in my story. It sounds better to me, to have them at the end, and is a good way to show respect and show how comfortable one can get with others, by how less formal they get when comfortable.

In order to come up with them I use the Tahitian Language (which I am not a speaker of but I have found a few decent translators and dictionaries) which falls under the Halmaheran Language group (yes the Halmaheran language in my story is named for this language group). I don’t take them straight from the translations mind you, but they’re inspired by the translations I can find. Some words don’t directly translate, so I have to get creative.

**Is Halmaheran, as you are using it, based off an existing Halmaheran language, or is it a language you’re in the process of building?- Question from many people (exact wording from AshOfSix)**

Halmaheran is, as I said above, based on Tahitian. I got the name from the Halmaheran language group, the name of that originating from the island of Halmahera.

The language itself pulls from Tahitian phrasing, but more in spirit. I use the dictionary and translators I’ve found to find words meaning roughly the word I need, then pick the sounds out and change them to fit my language. I’m using the dictionaries less and less as I create more words.

At the end of this chapter (after the little bonus scene) I’ll include the grammar structure and some little quirks of the language that I put in. The scene itself also goes into some detail on the Halmaheran language, so that should help too.

**How would the different pantheons and ocean territories affect Percy's abilities?- ThreeSidedCoin**

Poseidon is the King of all the seas in my story, becaues this is Greek focused (if I were focusing on another pantheon then I would make that one the ruler). The territories won't have the biggest influence on his powers alone, but the deities themselves may do things. Most of them won't hold his parentage alone against him, not with Oceanus trying to adopt him. They'll watch him and judge.

Right now its up in the air how each one will think about him, but should they decide they don't like him, he might have some problems. The Gods themselves (that rule over the territories) can decide if they do or don't want him doing stuff, and interfere or aid as they see fit (As Ryujin decided to aid Percy in his fight with Ares). The places that would interfere with Poseidon don't necessarily apply to his son, the demigods can move and act freely.

**image for the veils? i’m curious if what i’m imagining is what they actually are**

[Veiling Annabeth Tumblr Post](https://percabeth4life.tumblr.com/post/629277630322065408/annabeth-veiling-from-my-fic-avatar-the-legend-of)

Veiling Annabeth-Realistic Style

Veiling Annabeth-Chibi style

**Why is it that even though Percy's powers are greater, he still seems to struggle with the monsters like in the books? Or the monsters more powered? Also, do you realise how amazing you are and how much everyone loves you? <3- IzzyMRBD**

You make me blush Megami.

As to the monsters still being a struggle, I simply made them more dangerous.

Let’s start with the Minotaur. In the myths the Minotaur is undoubtably one of the most famous, and honestly one of the most dangerous. It was only kept in check by feeding it people every year, and it killed many people before being trapped. It took luck, training, preparation, and outside help for Theseus to be able to kill it and escape alive. Keep in mind that Theseus was trained from childhood as a prince, and that he knew exactly what he was getting into (all unlike Percy). I found it unreasonable that it was so weak in the books that Percy, entirely untrained, beat it fairly easily. Like, yeah it was dangerous, but it wasn’t a super hard fight considering how untrained he was, not to mention he just got struck by lightning too.

Medusa in the myths was so dangerous she wasn’t even killed in a fight, she was killed in her sleep. She managed to kill anyone that attacked her before Perseus (the first) though. The myths said that her island was scattered with stone statues, which means she was able to best many others and seeing how she was in the middle of nowhere, they were likely looking for her and prepared to fight her. Perseus (the first) had the aid of multiple Gods and powerful godly objects to aid him in his quest. He had two godly weapons to fight her, and godly supplies to transport himself. And of course, he killed her when she was asleep, not awake and fighting back. So, not exactly an easy swing of the sword.

The Chimera I was actually pleased with, that thing was only killed through trickery and from a great distance, with lots of preplanning and aid. It was good that Percy couldn’t beat it.

Echidna was likewise killed in her sleep, so not a monster he would be able to beat either.

So yeah, I simply made the monsters more in line with their mythological selves, which has a side effect of leveling the playing field some in terms of Percy fighting them.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

**THE NEXT BOOK IS OUT**

**Dylan Williams POV**

Annabeth mentioned that the undersea has a language, she also mentioned a culture. I love languages and cultures!

I’ve been patient, she promised to bring Percy by sometime, but enough is enough!

I need more info! I need to know more about this undersea culture. And I need to know now.

So, first things first, I got the Stoll brothers in on my plan.

They grinned, mischief in their eyes, and promised to have my package delivered just after lunch.

I waited impatiently, my notebooks organized, a blank map on my desk, a pile of pens and pencils in pencil holders, and two chairs all set up.

I’ve got this.

“Um, guys, I really have to get to my afternoon activities-“

“Just humor us, Perce, we’re friends after all.”

Percy mumbled something, then was shoved into the cabin.

He blinked, expression awkward as he stared at me.

“Um, hi?”

I pounced, dragging him into the chair, “Okay, I have so many questions. Let’s get to work.”

He looked confused, but I don’t have a lot of time.

“First things first,” I pulled out my notebook of questions. “How does the sea work? Are there kingdoms? What about the rulers system? Does Poseidon delegate things? Does he have Lords? Ladies? Something else?”

I paused for breath, “I heard that the merfolk have more than two sexes, do they have more than those as genders as well? What about their warriors system?”

I scrambled to grab one of my pencils as I continued, “And the language, what’s it called? Is it similar to any other languages? Is it like Greek? Are there different traditions? How do they do their hair? Do merpeople _have_ hair?”

He stared at me, “Um…”

“Well?”

“Could you repeat… all of that?”

My eye twitched, “Well-“ What did I start with?

I looked back at the start of my list.

“How does the sea work?”

“Er, well, there’s water… and the seafloor…”

“Not scientifically! Like, do you have rulers down there? Trade? Shops? Cities?”

He licked his lips, “Well… Yeah, Metua is king-“

“Who’s Metua?”

“Metua isn’t… Metua is a term, it means Father, so like, Poseidon, my Metua, is king.”

I scribbled that down, “What about other language things? Annabeth mentioned suffixes but she didn’t really elaborate on it much and I want to know so much more about it-“

He shifted a bit, “Um, well, there’s… a language-“

“Wait no, we were talking about the sea first, wait should you answer this first? No, no, go back, Poseidon is king, is He the only king?”

I have so many questions! But they have to be answered in order.

I added a note of my language question.

“He, he’s the emperor? Like, the King of all the sea. He doesn’t rule one territory really, though He technically is the only ruler of most of the Mediterranean.”

I scribbled that down. “Territories? And you said only ruler like there are others?”

“Well, all the area’s of the sea have rulers, like kingdoms. The other pantheons exist after all.”

I stopped, blinking slowly, “What?”

“Uh yeah, different pantheons deities rule other parts of the sea?”

I flipped to a new page and scribbled down more questions for that, I need to come back to them. “Right, right, of course, naturally, they, of course they do… So there are other kingdoms, how does it work then? Don’t the other kingdoms sea deities also rule all the oceans?”

“Um, I’m not sure how the other pantheons view it all… But uh, Metua rules all the sea, he took rulership from Oceanus-ari, who stepped aside peacefully.”

He seemed to think for a moment. “The other kingdom rulers rule over their territory, and the borders can change sometimes, based on conflicts and the like. There are alliances of course, and not all of them get along with Metua.”

“Right,” so like human kingdoms there, how interesting.

“But uh, in the end Metua is in charge of minimizing conflict and ensuring the safety of the ocean as a whole.”

“Fascinating…” I made note of everything he said. “So then, is it true that merfolk have more than two sexes?”

“Don’t humans?”

I blinked, “Uh… no?” Wait. “Well, technically yes? It’s called intersex I think…”

He shrugged.

“But that’s different, it’s not like… well, it’s not recognized as a third sex, it’s just… something else?”

“That seems weird,” Percy told me honestly. “In the ocean there are mermen, mermaids, and mernixs. And that’s just what they’re born as.”

I scribbled that down, “What’s the difference?”

He furrowed his brow, “What?”

“Like, males and females have different parts, what’s the difference with mermen, mermaids, and mernixs?”

He shuffled, “I don’t… I don’t know? They just are?”

I scowled, so he’s not informed on the biology of a merperson apparently. I’ll have to find another source for my questions there.

“Okay then, you said what they’re born as, does that mean they can have different genders?”

“Uh, depends? Triton gave me a few examples, and in the storybooks I’ve read, there are examples too… stuff can change? I don’t know about the gender, but I know their sexes can sometimes… probably gender too I guess, but I don’t know for sure?”

I made note of that too, he’ll need to be more informed. Then paused.

“Wait, sexes can change? But that’s… biology?”

He tilted his head, “Well yeah, biology can change. Like, the clownfish changes sex if their partner dies. Same thing can happen with some merfolk.”

My eye twitched, “How!?”

He just blinked, “What do you mean?”

“Like, medically, how does that work?”

“It just… does?”

I sighed, making a note to look into that more later. Moving on.

“Okay, what about guards and stuff? How do the warriors train? What kind of weapons do they use?”

He looked slightly alarmed at my questions, I’m not sure why though.

“Um, I don’t think… That stuff is kind of… varies by kingdom…”

“What about Poseidon’s?” I leaned forward eagerly.

“Uh… I really don’t think this is a good subject,” he said awkwardly.

I frowned, “Why not?”

“Because… well… that kinda sounds like a spy thing to ask.”

I blinked, “I just want to know about it! I’m not a spy!”

“Okay, sure, but… I’m not… this is uncomfortable… can we please move to a different question?”

I scowled, I’m all but itching to know, but I looked back at my notebook, “What’s the language called then? Unless _that’s_ too uncomfortable.”

He bit his lip, “Uh, it’s the Halmaheran language.”

I perked up, “Like the language group? For some of the Polynesian islands, right?”

“Um, I guess? I didn’t know there was a language group called that.”

“And an island,” I muttered as I made a note of it. “What kind of alphabet does Halmaheran use?”

“The Halmaheran alphabet?”

I stared at him, he stared back.

“What does it _look_ like?”

“Er… Halmaheran?”

I sighed, “Can you draw out the alphabet?”

“Of course I can, I’m not four.”

I shoved a piece of paper to him, “Draw.”

He side-eyed me, but picked up the pencil nonetheless.

After a minute of scribbling he handed me a page with a series of symbols (or well, letters I suppose).

I studied it, “So it’s almost a direct translation to the English alphabet then, with twenty-five letters. And did you put it in the same order as the English alphabet?”

He blinked, “Um, no? It’s… it’s not a direct letter translation at all.”

“But there’s twenty-five letters?”

“Yeah but they’re not all the same. The Halmaheran language doesn’t have B’s or C’s or D’s or G’s or J’s or Q’s or X’s or Z’s.”

I blinked, looking back at the page. “Can you put the English equivalent of all of these then?”

He looked at the page in misery but accepted it back and started making new marks on it. This took him longer, and he seemed to hesitate on a few, but handed it back to me.

Oh, so the extra letters were sounds, Ai, Pa, Po, Ta, Ti, Va, Vu. How interesting.

I made a copy of it, frowning as I tried to get the same letter shapes as him. I’ll have to work on that.

“Do you have a dictionary? Halmaheran to English or vice versa?”

He stared at me for a long moment, “No.”

I sighed, “A shame, we’ll have to build one from scratch.”

He looked alarmed.

“We’ll come back to that, are there undersea traditions?”

“I mean, yeah? Doesn’t every culture have traditions?”

I beamed, “Of course. What are the undersea traditions?”

He tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

“Well, how do marriages work?”

Percy stared blankly, “Am I supposed to know that?”

I pursed my lips, he’s young I guess, and has probably never been to a marriage too… I guess most kids don’t think about that…

“What about courting? Like dating and stuff, does that have a specific way of working?”

He considered for a moment, “Well, I know Triton mentioned it some. It varies depending on rank and location though. For where I am, and for my rank, it involves a variety of stuff… First step is a bracelet, supposed to be made from the scales of a sea creature, the kind of creature shows skill and devotion.”

I wrote that down, “Fascinating. So bracelets are big? What about rings?”

“The undersea doesn’t really… use rings? Like, yeah they exist, but arm bands and bracelets and sometimes hair pieces are bigger. Oh, and tail ornaments, but that’s mainly for armor.”

I grinned, “So like, what kind of scaled bracelet would show the highest devotion and skill?”

“Probably one made of deep sea serpent scales.”

I gapped, “Aren’t those… really big… and dangerous?”

“Yep,” He grinned.

“Wow, does anyone do that? Oh, and how long do they keep the bracelet?”

He hummed, seeming to think. “Tethys-ran definitely gave one to Oceanus-ari-“

“Wait, so it’s not the guy giving it to the girl? Oh wait, three sexes, plus possible other genders, so I guess that wouldn’t fully work…”

“Um yeah, it’s just whoever is initiating the courting that gives the gift. I think Metua gave one to Mevuta-“

“What’s Mevuta mean?”

He blinked, “Oh, it means step-mom. Mevu would just be mom.”

I scribbled that down next to Metua.

“Okay, so then how long do they keep them?”

“Well, if they stay together they’d wear them… basically forever? Like, obviously take it off for battle stuff-“

“So it’s like engagement rings?”

“Er, no… to get married you give an arm band, a thin one, it goes with whatever arm band you’d normally wear and is customized based on the ones getting married. The one to ask for marriage gives out the band or bands, then the recipient makes an acceptance one, or has one made.”

“Bands?”

“Well, if three or more are getting together-“

“So polyamory is accepted?”

“Poly-what?” He asked in confusion.

“A relationship with more than two people involved, there are different forms of it I believe but…”

“Oh, yeah, it’s normal.”

That’s really interesting, Clarisse, Silena, and Beckendorf would love that.

“Okay, so are there any steps in-between?”

He chewed his lip, “I think there’s a certain amount of time where you’re supposed to do group dates, with at least one other mer there for each mer involved in the relationship.”

He paused for a moment, “Oh, and there’s a requirement for family dinner if family is like, around, if not then you have to have a meeting with an adult mentor of theirs, like a teacher or another adult they’re close with.”

I made more notes; undersea culture is fascinating, and I need to learn everything.

“Anything else?”

He shrugged, “I think before you open the courting at all you’re supposed to do a few individual dates but I’m not entirely positive.”

“Oh, so like, outings? With just the ones you want to court?”

“Yeah.”

Very interesting.

“Okay, what about funerals?”

He shifted, “Um, funerals?

“Yeah, how do you take care of your dead underwater?”

“Er… merfolk turn into coral when they die.”

I blinked, “Wow, really? What kind of coral?”

“It varies?”

I scribbled that down. So, it’s like with satyrs, fascinating.

“What do you do with the coral?”

He shrugged, “There tend to be family gardens, and the coral of family members is saved there.”

“Wow, that’s sounds cool.”

Okay, next on the list… cooking!

“How do you prepare food?”

“Um… you gather the food, then… make it?”

“How does cooking work though?”

“Er… we don’t really cook underwater? Or if it’s really fancy they might use some magic to heat it up but…”

“Okay, fine, what about clothes? You mentioned that arm bands and bracelets and hair pieces are big, oh, and tail ornaments. What else?”

He considered for a moment, “Well, we don’t really wear necklaces underwater? Or if we do they’re usually a set shape or heavy enough they don’t float up or anything. And like, some wear wraps and stuff underwater, but in general they only really cover up if they’re like… in armor.”

“Wait,” I stopped. “The girls… they walk around topless?”

He blinked at me, looking completely lost, “Well, some? I mean, some wear wraps or something on their chest, but a lot don’t bother. There’s not much of a point? A lot of them have scales over their chest anyways.”

I stared, how does that work? Ugh, now I have more questions! I added them to the list.

I sighed, “What about books and stuff? I mean, obviously you can’t have paper underwater-“

“We have tuiu, you know, kelp paper.”

I blinked, “Oh. Okay. How is that made?”

“Out of kelp.”

… right.

“So, uh, what about ink then?”

“Ink makers make it out of octopus ink.”

I nodded, “Is that the only way you communicate, through the… too-eh-oh?”

“Too-ee-oo. And no, we also use Airomo and Papote.”

“And that is?”

“Airomo are braided kelp strands. The pattern of the braid conveys different messages. Papote are message shells, enchanted to carry vocal messages. Plus, there are Iris messages.”

“Huh, cool.” I made note of that. “So, then you do have preserved written copies of stories and your history?”

He frowned at me, “Yeah? Plus, the Papuwa keep a verbal record of our history too.”

“Oh, like story tellers?”

Percy shrugged, “I guess? They have iale, er… apprentices. Their job is to keep a record of the sea’s history so that it’s not lost.”

I nodded, noting that down too.

“Right, then what about games and stuff?”

He tilted his head, “Games?”

“Like soccer, baseball, lacrosse, that sort of thing. What do you have underwater?”

He hummed, “I haven’t really seen any of the games but I’ve heard about a few. There’s pufferball, where you can’t let the pufferball go too low or high and can’t let it get caught on your paddle. It sounds fun.”

“Do they use a pufferfish for it?” I asked curiously.

“No, it’s like, a ball, shaped with little spikes on it? And it’s easy to get caught on the coral paddle so they have to be careful.”

“Cool, anything else?”

“Hmm… fin-sphere? I think there’s two balls, and you can only hit them with your tails. You have to get the balls in the tubes, both really fast and together, otherwise the ball is put back into play and you have to start it again.”

“Sounds hard,” I muttered.

He shrugged, “There’s also like, Hippocampi racing. I really want to see that. I think there are other things, but I haven’t gotten a chance to see it. Oh, and the Imoteora Teua.”

“What’s that?”

“The uh, mage reef I think is the closest translation? It’s like, competitions for magic users? Different ones for different specialties. Plus, there are like, yearly challenges? If you can complete them, you might get an apprenticeship which can help you a lot.”

“That sounds really cool! How does the magic-“

“Hey, Dylan, have you seen-“

I turned sheepishly to the door, where Annabeth was standing, a very unimpressed look on her face.

“Dylan, what did we say about bothering Percy?”

“But I have questions!”

She sighed, “I’m sorry, Percy. Dylan has a very big interest in other cultures and tends to be very aggressive about getting his answers.”

Percy shifted, “Um, it’s fine?”

“See!” I said fiercely. “It’s fine, can I continue?”

“No,” Annabeth said. “Come on, Percy, I found a new book on the fall of the Titan’s that should be interesting.”

I sulked as she stole my only source of information.

Ugh, now how am I supposed to get answers?

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

**THE NEXT BOOK IS OUT**

**So now the Halmaheran Language :)**

[Halmaheran Alphabet Tumblr Post](https://percabeth4life.tumblr.com/post/632648145702174720/an-updated-neater-version-of-my-halmaheran)

Halmaheran is a really flowy language, sounding almost like a song more than a spoken language.

The grammar is fairly simple as well, partly because I hate grammar, partly because I like simple grammar.

Words are in a  
 **‘Subject’ ‘Adverb’ ‘Verb’ ‘Object’ ‘Place’ ‘Time’**  
Format (like English)

I also added a rough system of tenses.

Past Tense (was doing)= **ir** _(if there is a vowel at end of word, ignore ‘i’)_

Present Tense (Is doing) = **uk** _(if there is a vowel at the end of the word, ignore ‘u’) (-ing)_

Future Tense (will do)= **an** _(if there is a vowel at end of word, ignore ‘a’)_

Plural (many shells)= **av** _(if there is a vowel at end of word, ignore ‘a’)_

Possessive (my house)= **on** _(if there is a vowel at end of word, ignore ‘o’)_

Possessive (father’s house)= **ono** _(if there is a vowel at the end of the word, ignore first ‘o’)_

Adverb (Sadly)= **it** _(it there is a vowel at end of word, ignore ‘i’) (ly)_

So when Tethys was talking about her husband, she used ‘Taereon’, which means ‘my love’ as an endearment.

Love alone would be ‘Taereo’.

Because it’s possessive for the speaker, she uses ‘ **on** ’, and as Taereo ends with a vowel, she only adds the ‘ **n** ’ to the end of the word.

If she was saying she is Oceanus’ love, she would say, “Oceanus taereono”. The ‘ **ono** ’ is added to the end of the word, the first ‘ **o** ’ ignored as there is a vowel at the end of the word.

If the word ended with a consonant you would add the full ending.

**For example,**

Sweetie= Maruv

My sweetie= Maruvon

**I’m sure a lot don’t particularly care about the grammar, but I wanted to explain why some words had different endings.**

**I’m also going to give you guys a quick snapshot of my dictionary, just family and love terms, with pronunciations!  
**

**FAMILY TERMS**

Family= **Utufa** _(Oo-too-fah)_  
Dad= **Metu** _(Meh-too)_  
Mom= **Mevu** _(Meh-voo)_  
(casual) Parent= **Mepu** _(Meh-poo)_  
Husband= **Tanetu** _(Tah-neh-too)_  
Wife= **Vahivu** _(Vah-hee-voo)_  
Spouse= **Pafapu** _(Pah-fah-poo)_  
Boyfriend= **Hoatu** _(Hoe-ah-too)_  
Girlfriend= **Hoavu** _(Hoe-ah-voo)_  
Joyfriend (Gender neutral date mate)= **Hoapu** _(Hoe-ah-poo)_  
Sister= **Vavu** _(Vah-voo)_  
Brother= **Tatu** _(Tah-too)_  
Sibling= **Papu** _(Pah-poo)_  
Son= **Tamatu** _(Tah-mah-too)  
_ Daughter= **Tamavu** _(Tah-mah-voo)  
_ Child= **Tamapu** _(Tah-mah-poo)  
_ Grandfather= **Metani** _(Meh-tah-nee)_  
Grandmother= **Mevani** _(Meh-vah-nee)  
_ Grandparent= **Mepani** _(Meh-pah-nee)_  
Grandson= **Motuto** _(Moe-too-toe)  
_ Granddaughter= **Motuvo** _(Moe-too-voe)_  
Grandchild= **Motupo** _(Moe-too-poe)  
_ Uncle= **Tonton** _(Toh-n-toh-n)_  
Aunt= **Vaiti** _(Vie-tee)_  
Parsib= **Pauhi** _(Pa-u-hee)_  
Nephew= **Tanti** _(Ta-an-tee)_  
Niece= **Vamti** _(Va-am-tee)_  
Nibling= **Pavti** _(Pa-av-tee)_  
Cousin= **Tafei** _(Tah-fae)_  
 **Ex (disowned or unacknowledged) = -o** ** _(oh)_** **(ex. Mevuo= ex-mom)  
Formal address= a ****_(ah)_** **(ex. Metua= formal Metu= father)  
** **Chosen (family of choice but not blood) = mi** ** _(me)_** **(ex. Tatumi= chosen brother)  
Step = ta ****_(tah)_** **(ex. Tatuta= step brother)**  
 **In Law= fa** ** _(fah)_** **(ex. Tatufa=brother in law)**

**LOVE TERMS**

Love= **Hereo** _(Hey-rey-oh)  
_ Desire= **Hinae** _(Hee-n-eye)  
_ Lust= **Faputu** _(Fah-poo-too)_  
Love (endearment)= **Hereae** _(Hey-rey-eye)  
_ Dear= **taeae** _(tie-ie)  
_ Dearest= **Taereo** _(Tie-rey-oh)_  
Honey= **Onio** _(Oh-nee-oh)  
_ Honey Pie= **Oniovir** _(Oh-nee-oh-veer)  
_ Darling= **Hetae** _(Hey-tie)  
_ Sweet= **Maru** _(Mah-roo)  
_ Sweetie= **Maruv** _(Mah-roov)  
_ Sweet pea= **Marure** _(Mah-roo-rey)  
_ Sweetheart= **Maruaru** _(Mah-roo-ah-roo)  
_ Heart= **Auru** _(Ah-oo-roo)  
_ Babe= **Hoau** _(Hoe-ah-oo)  
_ Pretty= **Aroa** _(Ah-row-ah)  
_ Beautiful= **Nehena** _(Neh-heh-nah)  
_ Beauty= **Nehen** _(Neh-heh-n)  
_ Lovely= **Hena** _(Heh-nah)  
_ Stunning= **Fahi** _(Fah-hee)  
_ Doll= **Amu** _(Ah-moo)  
_ Dollface= **Amata** _(Ah-mah-tah)  
_ Pearl= **Potaeo** _(Poe-tie-oh)  
_ Pumpkin= **Tumautini** _(Too-mah-oo-tee-nee)  
_ Sunshine= **Manisana** _(Mah-nee-sah-nah)_  
Moon beam= **Ponirahi** _(Poe-nee-rah-hee)_  
Starlight= **Mafetima** _(Mah-fey-tee-mah)_

I have over eight pages of double columned words for the dictionary and it’s still pretty sparse lol.

I will be making a side story that will include omake’s that aren’t canon for my story, some of the myths and children’s stories I mentioned in chapter three, and a chapter dedicated to my dictionary. It’ll be a bit before that’s up as I still need to arrange my dictionary in an easy to navigate style, right now it’s separated up into the purpose of the words for easy navigation for me.

Now, then.

THE NEXT BOOK IS UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT BOOK IS OUT
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me through this book. The next book is up as well! Just hit the next button in the series.
> 
> What did you think of the bonus scene? Did you like the look at Halmaheran?

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord! https://discord.gg/HKQGqtm

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I may be a dumbass, but I'm not stupid!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892276) by [IzzyMRDB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMRDB/pseuds/IzzyMRDB)
  * [I don't know yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949979) by [Gay_Son_Of_Aphrodite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Son_Of_Aphrodite/pseuds/Gay_Son_Of_Aphrodite)




End file.
